Of Casual Grunts, Brutal Commanders, and Outrealms
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: Robin has woken with only three memories. A horrifying fight against a near almighty Sorcerer, his name, and the smell of cinnamon upon his nose. He is found by Chrom and his Shepards leading Robin upon a grand adventure into a world of laughably easy grunts and brutally powerful leaders. To the Outrealms! *Undergoing Rewrite*
1. A Dream

Of Casual Grunts, Lunatic Commanders, and Outrealms ch 1

Robin has woken with only three memories. A horrifying fight against a near almighty Sorcerer, his name, and the smell of cinnamon upon his nose. He is found by Chrom and his Shepards leading Robin upon a grand adventure into a world of laughably easy grunts and brutally powerful leaders. To the Outrealms!

Hello again everyone I'm here with what is the start of my first multi-chapter fic!

*Cheering*

I'd like to introduce my co-hosts on this adventure the lovable Severa!

*More cheering*

Severa:*Grumble* Yeah Yeah…

Squad 7: Yeesh tough host… Moving on we also have the also lovable Owain!

*Standing Ovation*

Owain: Hark my fellow adventurers my great powers will guide us down this long and arduous journey through dark and light!

Severa: Ugh did you have to bring the geek here 7?

7: Hey you two are my two favorite non-1st gen characters so play nice or I'll subject you both to Fredrick's Fanatical Fitness Hour until you make up!

Severa: *While turning towards me menacingly* You… wouldn't… dare!

7:*Holds up fog horn* Try me

Severa:*grumble* Fine let's just get started with the story already!

7: Alright but first the disclaimer I OWN NOTHING HERE AT ALL OUTSIDE OF THE STORY SO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BLOOD SUCKING PARASITES!

Owain: Wow powerful and raging, will you duel me?!

7: NO!

The first thing Robin sees is a mage throwing a ball of dark energy the size of his head at him. Quickly dodging to the left to avoid the incredibly powerful spell he fires off a bolt of pure electrical energy at the dark mage which he intercepts with another sphere. The explosion from the contact is enough to send both the dark mage and himself flying apart with the resulting dust cloud obscuring both their views.

Taking advantage of the sudden obscuring cloud a man-with blue hair charges through, gleaming sword in hand, to ambush the mage with a series of strikes fast enough to leave blurs in their wake that would have felled a lesser man on the first swing. However the dark mage displays even greater speed turning aside or blocking every blow until the swordsman overextended. Taking advantage of the opening the Sorcerer, Robin finally realized, blasted the swordsman across the room into a pillar destroying it and staggering the swordsman.

Seeing the opening the sorcerer teleports in front of the swordsman and begins to charge an even more powerful sphere of dark energy, easily the size of Robins torso, to fire at the blue-haired man.

"No Chrom." Robin shouted while charging his spell to create an even more powerful bolt to intercept the spell causing an even larger explosion distracting and staggering the sorcerer who stopped slinging his spells and looked down upon them with contempt.

"Why do you continue to resist you naïve fools!" the Sorcerer bellowed at the two fighters "You only prolong the inevitable fire that will consume this world!"

His ashen face and glowing red eyes gave him the look of a re-animated corpse with an aura of almost pure evil radiating around him completing his destroyer image.

"Come on Robin we can win this if we work together" the now named Chrom called to him "Your one of us and no fate, destiny, or even god can change that so let's finish this!" Chrom finished his challenge to the world with a flourish of his treasured Falchion and a move into his preferred stance.

"You're right, Chrom" Robin nodded to the man next to him "Let's finish this!" Robin ended his challenge with a flourish of his own sword Mercurius and the opening of his tome Thoron.

"Come then fools and meet your death" The Sorcerer bellowed at the two warriors once again before the two charged into the fray again.

Then the memory seemed to go dark before it came back into being with the Sorcerer now falling to the floor and disappearing into a dark purple mist. Suddenly the Sorcerer reared back and with a primal scream shot a sphere of annihilation at Chrom in a last act of defiance.

Robin felt his body move of its own accord shoving Chrom out of the way and taking the blast for himself. The next thing he saw was Chrom rushing up to him asking if he was alright while the Sorcerer finally dissolved.

Chrom then began to congratulate him "Thanks to you we won this battle and secured the peace we've long sought." Robin however only heard a small part of that as suddenly an excruciating pain shot through his head with the Sorcerers voice demanding he kill Chrom and his body begin to move.

"Hey are you alright what's wro-ugh!" Chrom began to ask before Robin's hand shot forward burying a jagged blade of lightning into the princes side before Robin regained control.

As he stared at his hand in horror Chrom spoke to him one last time "This isn't your fault my friend, promise me you'll escape from this place and keep the Shepard's safe now... Please…go." Those were Chroms last words before collapsing to the ground dead while the Sorcerers laugh echoed through his head. Then the vision was over and he heard voices… familiar voices.

"Chrom we can't just leave him here…"

Ch. End

WHOOOOOP!

Well that was fun for a first chapter it'll be fun to see where this goes from here no?

Anyway please Read and Review this story because it's the reason I write and please favorite and follow as well!

Thank you and see you next time!


	2. Waking Up (Sudden Shifts)

Of Causal Grunts, Brutal Commanders, and Outrealms

Waking Up (Sudden Shifts)

 **Gallian Squad 7: Hello readers to the next chapter of the story!**

 **Severa: Well that was quick I thought you'd have more important things to do than write some dumb story like, oh I don't know, STUDY!**

 **Owain: Peace Severa if he didn't write of our exploits then how would our grand legend spread to the starving masses?**

 **Severa: I don't see how all of three reviews and a couple hundred views counts as the starving masses on this site you geek!**

 **Owain: Hey what are you getting at you…**

 **7:*Holds up fog horn* I SWEAR IF YOU TWO SAY ONE MORE WORD I"LL PLAY THE WILLIAM TELL OVERTURE ON THIS THING!**

 **Severa and Owain: *Glower at each other* …Fine * Walk away to opposite sides of the stage***

 **7: Sheesh they're obviously crushing on each other, but they're both far too spooled up in annoyance to notice UGGGGGGH!**

 **7: Anyway on with the chapter and as always I own nothing except the story.**

"…And what do you suppose we do?" Asked a calm deep voice. Robin vaguely recognized it as a young man.

"I don't know, something… I mean, we can't just leave him face first in the dirt right?" The next voice was decidedly higher pitched, younger too. Most likely a girl.

By this point Robin could feel his eyes opening and sensation return to his limbs. He rolled over with a groan and saw his rescuers.

The first thing he noticed was the man's shock of deep blue hair and eyes of equal color. They held a deep compassion and a hidden layer of steel behind them, the eyes of a leader. The next thing he noticed was the young girl hovering nearby. She had two golden blond pigtails framing the side of her head with what looked like a combination of an auric headband and a bonnet covering her hair. Her two light blue eyes held a great spark of life in them, a spark that bespoke of great compassion and love.

The two ceased talking after hearing the groan and, seeing the man wake up, went over to greet him.

"Hey there stranger!" Greeted the blonde haired girl with a great exuberance in her voice though it was still quiet. "What you doin there huh?"

"There _are_ better places to sleep then on the ground… you know that right?" Chuckled the blue haired man as he offered a hand to help Robin up.

"Yes, there are, but still thank you Chrom." The name came unbidden to Robin's lips, an easy reflex.

"Ah, then you know who I am then?" The man-Chrom-asked Robin looking unsurprised at his apparent knowledge.

"Well, no not really… I'm sorry, but can you tell me where I am? I can't seem to remember."

"Ha, you claim to know who my lord is yet not know where you are? Someone pay this actor; he plays quite the fool." The quip came from a man that Robin had not yet seen, but, when he did turn to look, Robin quailed.

Easily a foot taller than him, the man had wavy brown hair and a stoic face, the look of a consummate professional. Added to his demeanor was the man's heavy riding armor, encasing everything short of his legs, joints and head in steel. He cut an imposing figure.

Actually, now that Robin had his wits more about him, he noticed they all were dressed for war. Chrom wore a lightly armored suit of chainmail. A cloth and elaborate shoulder guard covered his right shoulder and a white cape was slung over his back. Chrom watched Robin look around, his palm on the hilt of an ornate longsword sheathed at his belt.

The blonde girl had the dress of a healer. Mostly cloth with thick leather armor crisscrossing along her torso to provide some protection and a large metal banded skirt about her legs. Though he had to wonder why anyone would wear bright colors to a fight.

"I assure you, Sir, that I truly mean that I have no idea where I am, how I got here or anything before this moment. The only thing I know is my name, Robin." Robin answered the knight's question introduced himself.

"Oh! I heard of that before, it's called amnesia!" The young healer exclaimed to the group. Robin filed away the information in case he needed to name his condition later.

"It's called a load of wyvern dung, Lady Lissa, and I'd prefer if you didn't stand so close to this… Robin," the knight replied while giving Robin an icy glare.

"Believe me, Sir Knight, if I knew who I was and what I doing before you found me I would tell you everything! But… I honestly cannot remember."

"Enough, Frederick!" Chrom barked at the knight "What if he is as he says? We can't just leave him here. What sort of Shepherds would we be if we abandoned those in need?"

"Just the same, milord. I simply must recommend the appropriate level of caution." He turned to Robin, "I have every want to trust you stranger, but times have been dangerous of late and at least one of us must keep an appropriate level of caution." He finished his statement with a nod towards a heavily armored horse bearing a powerful silver lance, its deadly blade gleaming in the sun.

"Enough," Chrom commanded with a weary sigh. "We'll take him to Southtown and sort him out there, alright, Frederick the Wary?"

"Very well, milord," the great knight than turned to mount his mighty steed and began riding slowly. The other three followed on foot.

"Am I to be your prisoner, locked away upon arrival to this Southtown?" Robin asked cautiously toward Chrom, who simply gave him a grin before replying.

"Don't worry, as long as we find you're no enemy of Ylisse you'll be free to go."

Ylisse.

The word echoed in his head like ringing bells. Where had he heard that before?

Time passed by like an unwinding clock as the group walked. They continued for a few leagues, stopping for a rest just before Southtown's borders.

"Welp we're nearly there. How are you holding up, my delicate little sister?" Chrom teased Lissa who simply pouted at him.

"I am NOT delicate!" she yelled for the fifth time that day.

As Robin had learned, Chrom and Lissa were siblings while Frederick acted as their guardian. Used to their antics by this point, Robin chuckled before stiffening at the smell of burning wood coming from the direction of Southtown.

Lissa, who had since gone to the top of the hill overlooking Southtown, gasped and shouted back at her brother. "Chrom, the town's being ransacked!"

Chrom and Frederick quickly joined her with Robin barely a step behind them. What he saw was a nightmare. The town was aflame, with most of the people either running for their lives or being cut down callously by the men attacking the village.

"We have to help them, Chrom!" Lissa shouted at her brother who nodded.

"Damn bandits," he muttered, before looking to Frederick

"What about him, milord?" The knight asked, pointing to Robin.

Chrom retorted, "Unless he's on fire too it can wait!" before rushing into the town with his sister close behind, drawing his sword as he went. They disappeared into the smoke.

"Aptly put, milord" Frederick muttered before spurring his horse into the village after the siblings. Robin was now alone with his thoughts.

'Hm, this is the perfect chance for me to escape, but doing so will more than likely sentence those three to death,' Robin thought while weighing whether he should join them or not. 'I have access to a sword and magic as well, apparently, so I could easily help them and after showing me kindness while in need it would be cowardly not to help in turn.' With his mind made up, Robin drew his iron sword and charged into the fray.

At first, Robin only saw corpses of both villagers the bandits had slain and bodies of the bandits with either holes punched through them or gaping slash wounds. 'Most likely Frederick and Chrom,' Robin thought as he moved through the carnage before a whistling noise caught his attention.

Instinct took over and Robin rolled to his left, dodging the two axe heads that buried themselves into the ground where he'd been standing. With a twirl, he swung for the closest attacker ant took the first bandit's head while the second stared in disbelief. Robin electrocuted him into ash with a single bolt of lightning.

Robin was confused now. 'There's no way those guys should have been that easy to take down,' Robin thought to himself as he made his way toward the sounds of fighting. 'Unless I'm some kind of veteran warrior, these bandits are no-where near skilled enough to pull this kind of raid off. Especially if there was any kind of trained militia.'

Robin's thoughts then ceased when he found both the main plaza and the reason the bandits were able to pull off the raid.

In a word. Numbers.

There were easily three dozen bandits in the square. Judging by the corpses of what looked like soldiers mixed in with the bandit corpses, it was easy to see them pull the raid off through sheer mass.

Those three dozen bandits were now charging at the three Shepherds en masse to overwhelm them. Though Chrom and Frederick's swift and capable fighting, cutting down their enemy with ease, showed they had the fight well in hand.

"Chrom!" Robin shouted out to the blue haired man who'd finished impaling a more lightly armored bandit through his aorta. He grinned when he saw Robin and kicked the bandit off his blade.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Chrom shouted at the young man who was holding an iron sword in one hand and tome in the other.

"Well I thought I could help you guys out with your bandit problem here." Robin responded as the wave of bandits halved their distance.

"What, why… No, never mind we need all the help we can get. Even if these bandits aren't skilled their numbers are still a problem." Chrom responded turning away from Robin to focus on the shouting horde. "Just so you know, Lissa can heal you if you need any help and Frederick can cover you if needed." Chrom yelled before rushing to meet the bandits.

Robin observed the bandits, mostly axe-men with a few swordsmen and the odd mage thrown in. He noticed that their equipment was of poor quality; mostly worn leather and beat up bronze weapons. They even handled them with remarkably little skill or proficiency.

Robin also noticed, right as the wave crashed into him, that the bandits seemed to slow down. Storing the odd find for later, Robin engaged the closest bandit, an axe wielder with an animal hide coat. The bandit reared back in slow motion to strike, leaving him wide open for a quick thrust from Robin. The blade pierced through his ribs and punctured both lungs, leaving him to drown in his blood.

Robin then used two consecutive thunder bolts to fry two swordsmen. He dashed over to another group of bandits, all of them moving as if in molasses. Jumping into the center of the group, Robin spun in an arc, opening one bandit from hip to shoulder before decapitating another. His spin placed him in front of the last bandit, a bolt blowing a hole through his chest.

After clearing his group, Robin turned to see how the others were fairing. He needn't have worried. Chrom was whirling devil of sword strikes with each one flowing into the next. Robin watched him disembowel two bandits and bring his sword down on another's head, splitting it like a melon and ending his fight.

Seeing Chrom start to move toward him, Robin turned to see how Frederick was doing before killing another bandit. The knight in blue was riding absolute circles around the bandits, slicing and skewering his way through their numbers. One tried to flee but Frederick charged his horse back, spun his great lance, and charged the final bandit. The man tried to throw himself out of the way, but was too slow. The lance closed in and, with a great slash, bisected him at the hip.

Robin had not seen Lissa up to that point, but found her riding behind Frederick as a means of protection. Apparently, Lissa could not fight. She seemed shaken by the battle, but Robin supposed anyone would be.

"Is that all of them?" Chrom asked as he re-grouped with them.

Frederick answered, "No, milord, the leader is the only one that remains." Frederick pointed across the bridge to a large figure.

That was clearly the leader of the bandits. He held a strong, pristine throwing axe and stood clad in greater armor.

"Chrom, listen, that man has a lot better armor and weaponry than the other bandits, skilled too. If we're not careful, he will kill us." Robin cautioned the swordsman who looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know this Robin?" the man asked as Robin started to think.

"I don't know. I can kind of… see the battlefield as a whole along with the enemies' strengths, weaknesses, and weapons at a glance. I must have studied this somewhere before."

"Wow, Robin! Swords, sorcery, and tactics. What else can you do?" Lissa asked him excitedly, forgetting her earlier discomfort.

"Never mind that now, milady we still have one scoundrel left!" Frederick scolded Lissa before moving in front of the group, his heavier armor able to take damage far easier than Chroms' mail or Robins' robe. They followed behind with Robin covering his left and Chrom his right.

The leader greeted them with a laugh and a thrown axe which Robin evaded.

"Come on little sheepies, it's time to pay for slaughtering my boys!" He crowed before charging at Chrom with impressive speed for a bandit leader, but not something Chrom hadn't already seen.

Blocking the incoming axe strike with the flat of his blade before pushing the man off, Robin fired three bolts of thunder which the bandit leader dodged by the skin of his teeth.

"Ha! Is that all you got little sheep? No wonder your kingdoms in such dire straits!" He continued to laugh before charging at the two again, not noticing the charging knight until it was too late.

"Pick a god and pray!" Frederick roared as he brought his lance into a swinging arc that intercepted the charging bandit leader at the waist, cutting him in half.

"Damn you… Ylisseans… You'll… pay for… this..." the bandit managed to spit before his soul left him.

With that the town was put back in order and a feast offered to their heroes, which was politely declined (though not without Lissas' complaints resounding through the town). The travelers moved on, walking until Chrom made an interesting proposal to Robin

"Would you like to be a Shepherd Robin? We could certainly use your help to defend these people."

Robin barely had to think about it, after all, why would he leave new found friends and a foundation when only that morning he'd woken to a sea of uncertainty?

"I would be honored to join, Chrom."

Regardless of what storms came, the Shepherds and their new Tactician would see it through, even as their greatest challenge grew in the distance.

 _Ch 2 end_

 **Holy Mackerel that was long, yet fun, to write!**

 **Also I'd like to thank my first reviewer on this story Goodralsik for the review and positive reinforcement, Thanks Friend!**

 **Now it's late as I finish writing and I'm tired so Sev can you sign off for us?**

 **Severa: Ugh, fine *ahem* Thank you all for reading and don't forget to Like, Favorite and most importantly Review see you next time!**


	3. Hints of a Future yet Born (Glimpses)

Of Casual Grunts 3

Hints of a Future yet Born (Glimpses)

 **Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of CGBCO**

 **Severa: What is that horrid thing 7? Did you just throw a word to the Powers that Be and have them come up with that?**

 **7: No I didn't give it to the powers that be. I just thought it would be more convenient to write the name of the story as an acronym here in the Author notes than just refer to it as "The Story" or its full name is all.**

 **Owain: A fine idea my friend now it just needs its own theme music and it'll be perfect for our tales!**

 **Severa:*Opens mouth to quip at Owain***

 **7: Up, up, up! No sarcasm until chapter 5!**

 **Severa: But…**

 **7: No buts, you promised no snark and I even have it in writing along with Owain promising to speak normally until then as well**

 **Severa:*grumble* Fine at least I don't need to hear that geek's fantasy-induced madness for this week**

 **Owain: Hey I'll have you know all that stuff is the signs of divine genius…!**

 **7: *Knocks out Owain with a statue before giving Severa a new plushy***

 **Severa: Ah! It's cute *Snuggle***

 **7: There that should keep them tame for a while now onto the story!**

The travelers continued on their journey toward the capital of Ylisse. Unfortunately, the attack on  
Southtown had delayed them enough that they soon found the sun beginning to set and had to stop and make camp.

"Ugh," Lissa complained for the third time in as many hours as they looked for a spot to make camp. "I still think we should have stopped in Southtown for tonight. Especially since we have to camp in these dark creepy woods." She made a spitting noise as a bug of some sort flew into her mouth after she sighed again. "A-Ack ptth ptooey! Ugh I thinkp I sthwallowed one," she continued to try and spit out the insect as Chrom looked on amused and Frederick rode ahead.

"Now, now, Lissa I thought you said that you'd be getting used to this. Was that all just hot air you spewed when we left the town?" Chrom teased before Frederick announced that he'd found a suitable camping site. They began to clear the area.

Something Robin had observed on the last few hours of travel was that for a leader, Chrom was surprisingly casual with his subordinates. While this was unsurprising with Lissa, she was his sister, he shared a friendly, if sardonic, bond with Frederick and was proving to be a good man in Robin's eyes.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, I'm going to hunt for some game. We only have enough water to get back to the capital, and we're out of rations. I will return shortly, milord" Frederick said to Chrom, who nodded before turning to Lissa.

"Guess that means you and me are getting firewood then, let's go" he turned towards the woods with Lissa following behind, resigned to the coming labor.

That left Robin to clear the rest of the campsite of debris before finding something rather curious.

It was a rolled up piece of bark with both ends curling into the middle with a brown color lighter than the surrounding wood.

Unable to hold back his curiosity, Robin picked up the odd piece of bark and examined it intently. He held it close and far before giving it an experimental sniff.

A sharp, spicy sent invaded his nose along with a surprising mellowness that kept him from tearing up after the initial sensory overload. Now that he'd smelled it once, he felt oddly entranced by it and sniffed it once again before gripping his head in pain as a series of images flashed through his mind. The images varied wildly, but they consistently showed the color red and were always accompanied by the scent of the strange bark.

Tearing himself from the images, Robin found that Chrom and Lissa were returning with firewood, their bickering filling the air. Luckily, they hadn't noticed Robin's episode. He also heard the galloping of a horse that signaled the arrival of Frederick who had, of all things, a _bear_ on the back of his horse.

"A _bear_ Frederick!" Lissa shouted to the knight upon seeing his catch. Chrom looked away from the fire just ended up laughing. Bear was just meat like anything else.

"Yes, milady this was the closest game that I could find. I thought to bring it back here before dressing it" the knight replied before jumping off the horse and grabbing the bear corpse. He then butchered the bear with the ease of long practice.

'How often has he hunted?' Robin thought, amazed. 'It must take some time to butcher that well after all.'

Chrom began to roast the meat over the fire and, once finished, distributed the food to the others before digging in with gusto. Robin, yet to eat up till the point, tore into the meat furiously while Lissa and, surprisingly, Fredrick did not so much as touch their portions.

"What's the matter Lissa?" Chrom asked after swallowing his latest bite "Meat is meat and you need to eat." Chuckling a bit at his unintentional rhyme.

Lissa simply rolled her eyes before groaning "Since when does meat smell like old boots… Wait, I take that back, old boots covered in slime smell better than this" she finished her complaint with an exasperate sigh. "Come on you agree with me, right, Robin" Lissa then turned to him while posing the question only to see the tactician tearing into the meat.

Sighing again, Lissa gave up on the tactician, "I guess you'll eat just about anything after not eating for days."

"We grow stronger from every experience, milady even those we don't enjoy" Frederick advised to the young cleric. Lissa simply glared at him before grinning mischievously, "Oh, really? Than why is it that you haven't touched your portion, huh, Freddy?"

Frederick started to sweat a bit under her look, obviously coming up with an excuse.

"Well I uh… s-simply had a large lunch! Yes, quite." the knight stated, having found a semi-valid reason for not eating. Though it was clear Lissa did not believe him.

"Hmph, fine. I guess I'll just turn in then!" Lissa mumbled before moving to her blankets. The others soon followed after putting out the fire.

"Huh!" Chrom gasped as he felt himself wake from some kind of disturbance. Seeing nothing in the immediate vicinity the young Lord got up and began to survey the area more carefully. He inadvertently woke his sister in the process.

"Uh… What's up, Chrom?" Lissa asked her brother sleepily, trying to get herself alert.

"I don't know; Lissa, I think I felt something"

"Like what, a bug?"

"No, something more… sinister" Chrom answered before moving toward the forest, hand on Falchion.

"I'm going to patrol the immediate area," he said to Lissa who was already grabbing her staff and following him.

"Not without me you're not" she smirked. Chrom, seeing that she wouldn't take no for an answer, nodded before going into the forest, Lissa close behind.

For about thirty minutes they explored the surrounding area, each passing second growing tenser until Chrom noticed something.

"Wait," Chrom commanded his sister while stopping his sister with his offhand "Something's wrong here." He gripped Falchion tightly.

"Yeah… now that you mention it…" Lissa began to look around until it hit her, "Hey… Chrom… where did all the cicadas go?"

Chrom tensed, pushing Lissa behind him

The ground began to quake violently. The siblings faltered, barreling keeping their feet as the earth in front of them cracked and split apart.

"Lissa run!" Chrom commanded his sister who simply looked at the rising wall of rock in shock.

"I said run!" Chrom commanded again this time pushing Lissa to knock her out of her stupor. Back to her senses, Lissa ran the way they had come from as fast as her legs could carry her. Chrom joined her not a moment too soon, liquid fire bellowing from the sundered earth and raining meteors of flame upon the forest.

"This way!" Chrom roared at his sister while dodging to his right into a large ravine out of the fires path. Lissa stumbled as shed turned, jumping into the ravine with a yell right as a large ball of flame crashed into the ground.

Now that they were out of harm's way, Chrom gave Lissa a once over for injuries as she cringed from her fall. She appeared to be fine, but gasped as she looked behind Chrom. Lissa pointed at whatever it was, voice panicked.

"Chrom what is that thing!?"

Chrom whirled around, staring at a number of glyphs swirling in the open air. They formed a large circle which blazed lines across its own diameter, opening into a large crystalline eye.

"Lissa, stay back," Chrom warned as he drew Falchion. Slowly, two figures began to emerge from the glowing eye before falling to the forest floor with sickening thuds.

Inexplicably the figures rose from the ground and looked at the two with glowing red eyes. Chrom tensed as the figures, wielding rusted iron axes, came closer to the two of them until Chrom could see them clearly.

Monstrous. That was the only word Chrom could use to describe these creatures as their ash-pale skin, glowing red eyes, and noxious fog that they exhaled made them look all the world like old corpses.

One of the two roared at Chrom and charged him with surprising speed that Chrom, while caught off guard, was able to match in a counter-charge. The creature could barely use an axe as it reared back when Chrom got close, leaving it wide open to a powerful slash from Chrom.

Chrom realized there was no blood on his sword and looked back at the creature, which proceeded to turn its head a full one hundred eighty degrees with a series of sickening pops. It swung at Chrom with a backwards slash that Chrom was able to leap over.

Landing on the other side of the creature, Chrom rammed his shoulder guard into the creature's body, knocking it to the ground before finishing it off with a thrust through its skull. It let out a hideous groan. The creature dissolved into a noxious purple smoke that quickly dissipated as Chrom looked about for Lissa.

Chrom heard Lissa scream, turning and sprinting in the direction of the noise. Bare moments later, he saw the other creature looming over Lissa its axe ready to strike her as she cowered behind her staff.

Chrom cursed, urging his legs to move faster, to save his sister. He didn't notice another three figures run through the large magical eye that still hung in the night air. The first to make it out of the odd eye jumped and landed directly in front of Lissa. They blocked the downward strike with their sword.

Chrom stopped short, surprised to see his sister rescued by someone that came out of nowhere. The two other figures dashed into the forest unnoticed.

"Help!" the mysterious stranger shouted to Chrom who regained enough of his wits to charge at the creature with a war cry. The noise caught the creatures' attention, taking the force off the other swordsman's blade. They took advantage and swung at the creatures' mid-section in perfect sync with Chrom's own strike, causing it to dissolve into noxious smoke.

Now that the danger had passed, Chrom turned to look at the other swordsman, who had already sheathed their own blade. "I must thank you friend for saving my sister's life" Chrom said, cautious of any further surprises. Frankly, he was in no mood for another this day.

The stranger did not reply giving Chrom a chance to look at them properly.

The swordsman wore their dark-blue hair short, a dark-blue butter fly mask concealing the upper half of their face. They wore what appeared to be a lither version of Chrom's own chainmail-cloth combination.

Finally, the stranger spoke, "I have only done what I must Sir you owe me no thanks." The strange swordsman spoke with a deep voice that sounded false to Chrom, like they were trying to keep their voice at a lower octave then it actually was.

"Well in any case you have our thanks stranger if you hadn't arrived…"

Lissa chose this point to interject, "I'd be nothing more than a bloody smear on that rock!" She giggled, grateful smile plastered on her face, though the swordsman stayed stoic.

"I came for one reason, to tell you of the coming storm, you have been warned." The swordsman turned away from them and began to move toward the forest. Chrom moved to stop him, but froze at the sound of a horse thundering through the forest. Chrom turned to face Frederick and Robin, both looking alarmed but still half asleep.

"Milord, milady, are you alright?" Frederick asked them in what amounted to an absolute panic for the knight.

"We're fine Frederick thanks to this… Huh? Where did he go?" Chrom answered, turning to introduce the swordsman who'd since disappeared.

"I tried to stop him Chrom, but he'd only give me his name." Lissa informed Chrom when he started looking around for the swordsman. "He called himself Marth, after the old Hero-King," Lissa continued giving a sigh, "He's kind of dreamy too"

Chrom would have none of it "And you're sort of dreaming!" he retorted, getting ready to begin bickering with her before Robin got their attention.

"While I'd rather enjoy seeing you two bicker, we've a much greater problem at hand," Robin pointed out to the field beyond where they were standing. A large force of the creatures that had attacked Chrom and Lissa were approaching the group.

"You're right Robin, Everyone! Ready yourselves!" Chrom barked at the group as Robin studied the battlefield, locating an apparent advantage.

"Chrom, what is that?" he asked, pointing to a large out-cropping of stone and wood that stood close to their position.

"That's one of the abandoned forts in this area, they make for good cover and can keep enemies from overwhelming us." Chrom confirmed Robin's suspicions.

"Good, we can use that to our advantage." Robin grinned and got everyone into the fortress except Frederick who had a greater advantage on the open ground than in the closer confines of the fort.

"Alright this is how this is going to work, Chrom, the two of us are going to take up places in front of the doors and bar entrance into the fortress. We'll fall back as necessary so that Lissa can heal us, but the other won't get overwhelmed in the narrow entrance."

"In the meantime, Frederick, you're going to maneuver around the enemy and strike when able, preferably some of those archers I see out there, alright?" Everyone nodded before moving into their positions to await the slowly approaching horde.

A loud, feminine, voice rang out to the left of their position.

"Captain Chrom!" the voice rang out again with the owner revealing herself. She was another knight, like Frederick, though she wore a much lighter plate set than the guardian knight. Dressed in colors of blazing crimson, she sat astride a strong armored horse. She held in her hands a gleaming steel lance and had what looked like an iron sword sheathed at her side. She saw their position and began to make her way toward them.

Then _another_ voice rang out, this one decidedly more masculine.

"Hold, milady, let sweet Virion handle these awful creatures in your delicate stand!" He sounded weird, Robin noted, wrinkling his nose.

'I seem to attract the weird ones huh?' he thought to himself as the cavalier bickered with the archer. He said something that upset her though, enough to kick him to the ground and ride off. The archer picked himself up and ran after her.

Now that he was closer Robin was able to see the archer with greater detail and he could describe him with one word. Weird. The man had straight teal hair and a deep blue shirt on. A small shield and plate sleeve covered his right arm and Robin grimaced at what he could only describe as a bib around the man's neck. He also wore a pair of dark trousers with leather boots. What impressed Robin, though, was the impressive silver bow and arrows he held.

"Captain Chrom! I came as soon as I saw the fire and picked up this floozy," -the cavalier pointed at the archer, who introduced himself as Virion the 'Archest of Archers'- "along the way. I'm glad I found him cause it seems you need some help."

By this point the horde of eldritch creatures were beginning to enter visual range and Robin could easily see their rusted iron weaponry. They were beginning to move with purpose now that they sensed pray.

"That's ok Sully" Chrom answered to the cavalier, "Robin here is going to direct you to what you need to do, and before you ask he's our new tactician." Chrom answered while as the horde came within shouting distance.

"Alright then boss man where do ya need me?" Sully asked Robin, who swiftly gave her and Virion their orders. "Sully, ride with Frederick and pick off targets of opportunity like mages and archers, once they thin out a bit wreak havoc. Virion, I need you at the top of that wall and firing at will, understood?" They nodded and reached their positions right as the horde closed in.

"Now!" Robin shouted and the battle was joined.

 _Ch3. End_

 **I think I'll stop here for today since this chapter's getting a bit long for my taste (and I need to study).**

 **Severa: It's so cuuuuute! *Rolls on the floor in a happy daze**

 **7… I really need to make sure you get some lovin in this huh?**

 **Severa:*Continues to snuggle plushy***

 **7: Who'd have thought she liked them that much huh?**

 **7: Well since Owain is still unconscious I'll just wrap this up**

 **Please Review, Like, and favorite everyone and if you have any questions send me a PM I'll try to get back to you as fast as I can!**


	4. Of Meetings (Signs of Remebrance)

Of Casual Grunts 4

Of Meetings (Signs of Remembrance)

 **Hello again everybody Gallian Squad 7 with another chapter to my most reviewed story (if you can count five reviews as a lot)!**

 **Severa: You broke your streak 7, you didn't update yesterday.**

 **7: Yeah what can I say? When college football starts in the South it all goes down the drain.**

 **Severa: What IS football anyway? I've never heard of it even in the Outrealms.**

 **7: Basically it's a group of guys lining up in formation and hitting each other while trying to get a ball to the other end of the playing field to score points.**

 **Severa: Sounds stupid to me…**

 **7: BLASPHEMY! It's the only past time Americans can, seemingly, agree on and is almost sacred in Southern culture!**

 **Severa: OK ok sheesh…**

 **Owain: I think it sounds like a great time for bonding and competition my friend!**

 **7: Finally someone who understands! *Manly bro hug***

 **Severa: *sigh* Please ignore these two idiots and enjoy the story.**

 **Another big thanks to vaguekiwi! This story is much better for your work and I greatly appreciate it!**

Just as the first creature came bearing down on Robin, he notice something odd about their foe's numbers. As he'd been riding up with Frederick a number of portals had opened up above the forest, dumping dozens of the creatures upon the burning earth.

Robin could give it no further thought as he blocked an overhead axe-swing from one of the creatures. He turned and pushed the axe away, slashing across it's chest. He finished with a thrust to where he thought it's heart should have been.

Chrom was also working on his set of opponents as about seven of the creatures had boxed him into a tight ring. This proved to be a poor choice against the young lord as he began to make short work of his enemies as they attacked him one after the other.

The first one came down on Chrom with a flying leap. Chrom dodged and twisted, stabbing backward then turning into an upward slash, cutting the creature open from belly to shoulder. Chrom brought his falling momentum around into a diagonal slash that killed two more creatures. This left only three of the monsters which dove at him at once. Chrom stepped back, letting them tangle their limbs and bodies with one another. Chrom grinned and beheaded all three of them.

Robin was hardly slacking off across the battlefield. He blocked an incoming sword before rolling under an axe. Robin came up from his rolls and cut open a monster's throat. He twisted and fired two blasts of thunder, sprinting in and slicing a creature open. Robin leaped out of the way of three advancing creatures and lifted his sword high. He felt twin bolts coalesce on his blade and he swung, unleashing the bolts. The effect was devastating as the bolts became a single arc, cutting the creatures. Robin slumped, energy draining from his limbs

'Ok note for later, charging magic through the sword is exhausting, but powerful; save as a last resort'

With the two swordsmen having finished their fights, Robin joined Virion atop the ramparts to see how the two riders were doing.

In a word: wonderfully. Sully had charged another group of seven. Two archers trained their sights on her but Virion lived up to his boasts and planted two arrows in each creature's skull. Robin whistled at the feat of marksmanship. Virion grinned smugly before announcing: "See I am truly the Archest of Archers for who else could make such, beautiful and majestic placement from such a range!"

Robin only nodded absently as he was now observing Sully's own martial prowess on display. Virion, seeing that he would get no further response, turned back to the battlefield to pick off any stragglers that Fredrick hadn't already crushed or run through.

Sully had charged her horse into the pack of swordsmen, sweeping her lance in a wide arc as she passed by two of them. The lance took the head off one of them before burying itself in the second's chest while being carried by the horse's momentum until Sully turned her mount around, flinging its evaporating corpse from the steel tip.

The three remaining creatures swiftly charged at the mounted woman, bringing their rusted iron weaponry to bear. As the first approached and jumped in the air to attack, the other two circled around to flank the woman, the most complex tactics Robin had yet seen from these seemingly dull-witted creatures. Sully simply laughed and, in an astounding display of speed and body control, smacked the forward attacker out of the air with the butt of her lance while simultaneously skewering the first flanker. Letting go of the lance, Sully quickly drew the iron sword at her side and swung up while ducking under the final attacker's horizontal swipe. She sat up and moved her horse forward, not even bothering to watch as the attacker fell to the ground, split in two vertically from navel to crown, and had her mount crush the skull of the creature stunned on the floor.

Robin and Virion, both having witnessed this impressive display. They stared in amazement at this terrifying display as she galloped off to another group. Robin swore then to never make her angry, _ever_!

The Shepherds then regrouped with each other at the ramparts where Frederick reported on what he had seen.

"Milord one of those creatures remains just over that rise." He stated pointing just beyond their field of view. "The creature is in no way similar to the others we've fought as it seems to be not only more powerful, but also much smarter as well."

Chrom nodded and thanked Frederick for the report before turning to Robin. "So what do you think friend?" He asked to his tactician who decided to act on the side of caution as they still knew little of these enemies. "That creature is probably the leader of this entire horde so it would be prudent if we approached it carefully." Chrom nodded at the tactician before turning and giving out orders, "Alright then this is how we'll do it. Everyone approach the creature cautiously and keep an eye out for any surprises." Robin then proceeded to order everyone into the formation that he felt would be most effective. Frederick and Sully up front, Chrom and Robin beside one another, with Lissa and Virion following at the back.

Coming over the hill Robin took his first look at what would become a rather common sight in the years to come. The creature stood a full head taller than the other creatures they had fought and had what appeared to be a decimated mask upon its face and no armor except for tattered trousers under sturdy chain-backed leather shin guards. In its hand it held a large throwing axe that could easily split a man in two.

Reacting faster than expected upon sight of the Shepherds approach, the creature reared its arm back and threw the gargantuan weapon with great speed. Sully cried out as the large axe buried itself into her shoulder leaving a deep wound and taking her out of the fight as Lissa rushed forward to begin healing the grievous injury. Taken by surprise the remaining fighters swiftly attacked the creature. Robin distracted it with bolts of lightning, Chrom and Frederick dueled with it, keeping their distance.

Frederick first attempted a quick strike with his lance that the creature dodged before swiftly jumping in and brutally punching the knight in his gut. Doubled over in pain, Frederick retreated to recover from the powerful blow. Chrom darted forward and cut three powerful slashes into its torso, but the monster recovered and grabbed Chrom, throwing him into Robin. The swordsman landed on Robin with a painful crash that left the two of them momentarily dazed. Not wanting to waste such an opportunity the creature charged at the two full tilt, intent on crushing them with its bare fists. Suddenly it stopped and, when his vision stopped swimming, Robin could see why.

Not only had Frederick come from behind to run the beast through, a trio of arrows were sprouting from the right side of its head.

With that the fighting was over and the group could recover, though not for long as worry over whether the capital had also suffered the same calamity spurred them to continue on as soon as Sully was ruled okay to travel by Lissa.

Making haste, their group was able to make it to the gates of Ylisstol within five hours, sighing in relief when the capital showed no signs of the destruction in the forest .

Robin himself was stunned at the size of the city and its large number of inhabitants. The man could still not remember anything outside of the images that came from that strange bark he'd found in the forest just yesterday so seeing something of this scale was bound to impress him.

"Thank the gods" Frederick sighed as they moved into the city. "It seems the capital was saved from that great quake."

"I'm glad too, but Captain I'm going to head back to the barracks. My horse needs to rest and I need some sleep." Sully sighed before moving off in another direction.

"Hold milady wait for me, you mustn't strain your delicate body with such a grievous wound!" Virion shouted after Sully, quickly following her around the corner before the others heard a dull sounding smack.

"Well in any case let's go meet up with Emm" Chrom said, stepping forward when an elderly man cried out.

"Look the Exalt has come down to visit us today!"

"The Exalt is the leader of the Halidom correct?" Robin asked as the group made its way toward the procession.

"That is correct Robin she's a symbol of peace for our people in these times of strife. And keeps heads cool when others would call for war. It certainly doesn't help that Plegia continues to poke our borders to try and incite war, but she thinks of her people first and foremost." Chrom answered as the procession came into view.

The first thing Robin noticed were the Pegasus knights creating a box around the exalt, most likely her personal guard, as they moved closer. Each member rode upon either a white or black Pegasus adorned with cloth or armor. The white riders wore armor across their chests, shoulders, and thighs. The black riders wore leather and chainmail. They all carried heavy silver lances.

Then Robin saw the Exalt herself. She was rather tall standing at about 5'9 though Robin couldn't tell anything else beneath her pure-white robes. The robes themselves were covered by a large scarf that held the numerals of 1-12 on them framing her form and marking her as a member of the sages. Her face is what stuck out the most to Robin as she wore a gentle smile upon her beautiful visage. Her golden blonde hair fell in curling ringlets around her face. Her eyes were light blue, striking and compassionate and a little melancholic.

The procession passed and Chrom continued his praises of the Exalt until Lissa got Robin's attention with a single comment. "She's also the best big sister someone could have!" She exclaimed giggling while Robin simply replied absentmindedly until the comment actually processed.

"I bet she woul-.. Wait, big sister?!" Chrom looked at him confused.

"Yes Emmeryn is our older sister" He answered flatly.

"But wouldn't that make you…" Robin trailed off with a growing sense of horror.

"The prince and princess of the realm? Why yes indeed, you say you know Chrom, buy don't know this" Fredrick asked with a smile, though Robin could still feel distrust behind the knight's grin.

"You said you were Shepherds!" Robin exclaimed in disbelief before Chrom responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And we are, in a manner of speaking, we just have a LOT of sheep"

"Oh sire, please, forgive my terrible manners if I'd known…" Robin began to apologize before Chrom waved it off. "It's fine Robin you had no way of knowing who we were so you're fine." The prince then turned and began to walk toward the castle. "Now come, don't you want to meet Emm?"

When they entered the castle Chrom guided them to the chamber where Emmeryn held court. Robin could not help but be amazed at the splendor of the palace, from the marble pillars to gilded set pieces. The castle boasted its elegance and purity, ruined only by spots of defense and guard patrols.

Lissa was explaining the history of some of the objects to Robin when a familiar scent wafted into his nose from down one of the hallways. Suddenly feeling the urge to see the source of the odd scent Robin quickly turned the corner into the hallway before running into someone, causing them both to fall backwards.

Robin quickly gathered himself and stood up to apologize to the person he'd so rudely run into when his breath caught in his throat.

She was the single most beautiful thing Robin had ever seen in his short memory, even greater than the Exalt herself. The woman's most distinguishing feature was her long crimson hair which fell to her back. It was glossy and bright, but her red eyes stared at him in annoyance.

She proceeded to pick herself up and look at him with growing annoyance as he didn't offer to help her and was currently staring at her like some animal. "Excuse me sir, but I believe it's only proper to help someone who you so rudely ran into." Her voice was mature as well.

Robin however continued to stare at her now that he could see her full form. Bright silver plate armor and leather leggings marked her as a Pegasus knight. But her armor was personalized with crimson and brown underneath the plate

The woman continued to grow impatient with him until she simply dismissed him. He was probably some servant new to the palace. "Hmph very well then if you'll excuse me I have places to be." She moved past him when he spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Cinnamon…Cordelia."

Ch 4 End

 **7: Well I rather liked how this chapter turned out with a few continuing divergences here and there as I create this story**

 **Severa: Is that really how Mom and Dad met?**

 **7: In this story yes they met in the castle for the first time.**

 **Severa: But they told me they met later than that! *Glares at me distrustingly***

 **7: Don't worry Sev you'll see why that is in the next part so don't worry**

 **Owain: Sorry I just got back from that food-truck you sent me too**

 **7: Yay lunch!**

 **Severa: I guess I'm doing the outro this time *ahem***

 **Thank you all for reading and don't forget to leave a favorite, follow, or review see you next chapter**


	5. More Meetings (Strange Feelings)

Of Causal Grunts 5

 **Hello again everyone I'm back with my 5** **th** **chapter today!**

 **Severa: Are we going to hear my parents love story or not you big ape!**

 **7: *Looks at Severa* Really playing the Nakiri card?**

 **Severa: Hmph! You know I'm impatient when it comes to romance of any kind especially since mommy and daddy refuse to tell me how they fell in love!**

 **7: I know I'm just as bad as you, but we need to go in order here… By the way where's Owain?**

 **Severa: Oh didn't you hear? He got invited onto another story as one of the main cast so he handed in his resignation this morning. *Hands seven the paper***

 **7:… Welp looks like I need to find a new co-host then, but until that time it'll just be me and Mrs. Snark**

 **Severa: Hey!**

 **7: Anyway now onto a quick announcement before the story proper.**

 **Some of you seemed concerned about Cordelia's behavior in the previous chapter, and while I've since PM'd the concerned reviewers I just wanted to say that we get the reason behind her attitude here in this chapter as well as meet a few more characters.**

 **Now on with the show!**

Meetings (Strange Feelings)

Cordelia stopped as she turned the corner into the hallway where she'd run into the strange man. She felt embarrassed for snapping at him, but her mood had been foul when they're run into each other.

It started when she found out Lord Chrom had returned to the palace, and she moved out of the stables in order to try, once again, to catch the young lord's eye. She was disappointed when the young prince walked right past her with barely a nod of acknowledgment. He was walking toward the throne room with a determined gait, followed by his guardian Frederick.

Cordelia turned back and started toward the stables again but she ran into a group of returning Pegasus knights. When they saw the dejected look on her face they teased her, regaling her with their own explicit tales of success in love. It would have been fine had they not insulted her, though they probably thought of it as teasing.

By then she was annoyed and stormed away from the knights in an even worse mood than she'd already been in. That's when she ran into the man and fell over. Also, when she snapped at him for his lack of propriety and stormed away again, only calming down once she'd left him a ways behind. That was when she began to feel embarrassed and a little guilty, and when she heard his voice. "Cinnamon … Cordelia."

Still standing right around the corner Cordelia could feel her thought running at breakneck speeds. 'How did he know my name… I never introduced myself to him and the only men who know me personally are Chrom, Frederick and my father… And how did he know I use cinnamon for my hair! I only use a small amount to make it subtle!' She thought rapidly, still frozen at the corner. Slowly building up her nerve she began to move around the corner when a voice rang out, forcing her back.

"There you are Robin!" Lissa exclaimed as she moved forwards and grabbed the tactician by the arm. "If we don't hurry up we'll be late for the meeting with Emm!"

Robin let himself get dragged away by Lissa, doing nothing to resist with his mind still in a haze over his encounter with the crimson haired beauty. 'Cordelia' he reminded himself as he finally took control of his body again. 'I'll have to inquire about her when I have the time…' He shook himself and cleared his mind before entering the throne room with Lissa, where the meeting had just begun.

"Well met Chrom, Frederick." Emmeryn greeted the two men with a serene smile as they entered the throne room.

The room itself was of great size, easily being able to fit nearly two hundred people within its walls. Decorated in gold, white, and green the place held an atmosphere of serenity and peace that matched its ruler. In comparison the relatively simple gilded chair in the back of the room was almost _too_ humble compared to the grandeur surrounding it.

"It's good to see you again Emm." Chrom smiled at his sister, relieved to see her unhurt "Before you ask Lissa will be here shortly, she's showing our new recruit around the castle." He finished with a warm smile.

"Oh, another one Chrom? What's the story behind this one then?" The exalt asked with a distinct mirth in her voice as she moved to join the two men at the center of the room. Another woman moved to join them, having been interrupted from her conversation with the exalt

Chrom moved to speak, but Frederick beat him to the punch. "If I may speak milady?" the knight commander asked, continuing when Emmeryn gave him an affirmative. "Our new 'recruit' has a suspicious backstory behind why he's here and I cannot shake the feeling that he could very well be a Plegian spy if not an outright assassin sent to kill your younger siblings" Frederick explained, earning him an angry look from Chrom.

"Really? Tell me Chrom does the man he speak of hold your trust to the point you would risk your life on his loyalty?" Emmeryn asked her younger brother with a layer of steel under her voice that only appeared when she wanted a straight answer.

Chrom nodded while answering. "Robin has my full trust, he fought to save Ylissean lives and in my mind that makes him worthy of my trust and admiration." He ended with a determined look at Frederick who conceded the point for now, even if he still held suspicions of the tacticians' motives.

"Than the matter is settled, now onto business…" Emmeryn began before the door opened. Lissa walked inside, dragging a man behind him.

"Hey Emm!" Lissa shouted upon sighting her sister and ran up to embrace her. Speaking quietly to Lissa about how much she'd missed her, Emmeryn got her first look at the Shepherds new recruit.

The man was taller than average and somewhat skinny though she could tell he had a fair bit of muscle in his frame from the way he held himself and his gait. He wore a simple set of dark pants and boots with a V-neck shirt, but his cloak was the most impressive thing about his clothes. It was a sleek, sturdy material which shone under the room's gold light, despite being dark. The edges were sewn with gilded thread creating a number of symbols on the trim.

His most distinguishing characteristic, at least to Emmeryn, was his eyes and hair. His hair was a verdant purple, shining like a field of lavender in the wind as the slight breeze moved through his wavy hair, and his eyes shined like opals, a white iris with numerous spots of colors from bright oranges and flaming reds to deep purples and topaz yellow.

The man looked like some kind of wizard out of a fairy tale.

Mentally shifting to accommodate this man's appearance, she welcomed him warmly. "Thank you for helping my siblings Sir Robin if you have anything you need do not hesitate to ask me for it."

Robin bowed to her in order to hide his blushing face at her thanks. "You think too much of me your grace. If Chrom and Lissa hadn't done anything I would probably still be face first in the mud somewhere by the wayside." He said.

"Well this man owes you his life then Chrom, I'm glad you were able to help. Now then Chrom, Frederick if you would join me in the war room with Phila." The woman behind her, Phila Robin supposed, nodded at the mention of her name and began to move towards a door near the back of the room. "We will begin your debriefing, in the meantime, Lissa if you could please show Sir Robin to the Shepherd's garrison it would be greatly appreciated." Lissa nodded at her sister before dragging Robin back out of the room, the remaining occupants moving into the war room to discuss the latest events and give a name to what would become their worst enemy.

"…And all of them are lots of fun!" Lissa exclaimed as Robin nodded at her tiredly as she'd been describing some of the other Shepherds to him for the last half hour. He couldn't help but wonder once again 'I really seem to attract the weird ones huh?' Lissa's sudden stop brought him back from his musings.

They stood in front of a modest two story building that was sturdily constructed of wood and stone, along with what looked to be a storage area and stables. Lissa pushed the door open and beckoned Robin to come in with a look of utter excitement upon her face as he followed her into his new home.

The first thing Robin noticed was stacks of weaponry and armor. Ranging from practice weaponry and thick leather armor to what appeared to be healing staves and massive plate suits the Shepherds certainly didn't lack for supplies at this junction. Going in further Lissa explained to him that since the Shepherds weren't that large or at the barracks very often the Ylissean army used it for extra storage, dashing Robin's hopes of a well-supplied unit.

A voice rang out in the garrison. "Lissa my treasure are you alright!?" A young woman ran up to the two of them.

"Hey Maribelle I'm doing fine are you?" Lissa asked with obvious happiness at seeing the other woman.

"Hey yourself!" The woman scolded before continuing, "I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs fretting over you and how you were doing!" The woman continued as Robin noticed other people begin to enter the area.

The first one he noticed was a large muscular man who wore a thick leather sleeve on his arm and some kind of odd ring around his neck with nothing else on his torso. He wore a pair of dark trousers that also had thick leather padding on the front of his legs. He also carried a huge steel axe over his shoulder and seemed to carry it with little trouble, drawing Robin's attention to his sweptback blonde hair.

The next person he noticed was seated at the table that had been set up in the middle of the room. The man was wearing incredibly thick plate upon his shoulders with orange accents along the sides and had dark hair styled in the shape of a bowl and a rather blank face. In fact Robin probably would have missed him entirely if not for his incredibly long steel lance that sat beside him. He also noticed that the other members of their party seemed to be completely ignoring him as if he wasn't even there.

The last person to join them was another young woman in the attire of a Pegasus knight with the same silver breast plate, arm guards, and gloves he'd seen on some of the other knights he'd walked by. As well as… Cordelia. Drawing his mind back to the present, Robin saw that this woman had a uniform that was a deep purple with some pink accents and she seemed rather timid in her approach.

He then turned to the woman who had since finished scolding Lissa and had turned to him. She had golden blonde hair that fell in ringlets around her stern face and seemed to be wearing earrings as well. She wore what could only be described as nobles clothing as it seemed to be made of fine silks and cotton, not usually what one would expect from a member of a fighting force. She also wore expensive leather riding boots that cemented her as a member of the nobility as she seemed to look down her nose at his modest clothing even though he was significantly taller than her.

"And who are you sir?" She asked him in a suspicious tone. "I've never seen you here before and I know all the Shepherds by name."

"I was just getting to that Maribelle sheesh." Lissa sighed, irritate at her friends fussing "Ahem, anyway this is Robin the newest member of the Shepherds and our tactician." She introduced him, Robin nodded to the others present.

"Hey where's Chrom pipsqueak?" The blonde man asked. "I bet he had a hard time without Teach and his faithful axe huh?"

"Oh so you're 'Teach' now huh Vaike?'" Lissa teased the now named Vaike who replied boisterously.

"Hey never doubt the Vaike! I could probably have helped you way more than this stranger!" he boasted.

Lissa quickly replied, "No ones stranger than you Vaike!" before giving the assembly a list of his abilities to which Vaike then replied with "Oh yeah can he do this?" Vaike ten belched loudly, making Robin jump.

Laughing Robin replied with "I'm sure you have much to teach me in the belching arts Teach" before giving a short bow. Maribelle looked about ready to explode at this show of buffoonery, but the Pegasus knight beat her to the first word.

"Pardon me, but when might we see the Captain?" She asked a tad anxiously, ringing her hands in what Robin thought was an old habit.

"Ah it's sweet of you to worry about him Sumia, but he's meeting with Emm and Phila so he may be awhile." Lissa answered.

Maribelle looked at Sumia with mock pity. "Poor Sumia couldn't keep her eyes off the horizon during training today, she probably would have gotten fewer bruises blindfolded." with that final statement Maribelle gave a terse curtsy before swiftly leaving the room.

"Don't worry about her Robin Maribelle warms to people slowly" Sumia assured him as he turned back from where she'd left. Lissa quickly jumped in.

"Or burns too quickly!" Proceeding to laugh at the friendly ribbing, Robin turned when he heard the door open and Chrom walked in.

Sumia quickly sprang forward at the sight of him "Captain I was so... I mean we were so…"Before tripping on nothing. Robin stared at the impossible feat as Chrom bent to help her up.

"Sumia! Are you ok?" She nodded as she got up, dusting herself off. "Those boots of yours again?" e asked with a sigh as she attempted to stutter out a reply.

Robin stood back as the other Shepherds went to greet their leader. Robin thought about the day. His mind trailed back to Cordelia, her sharp scent of cinnamon clear in his mind. It made his heart feel peaceful and warm, with another nudging feeling he couldn't really describe.

'Cordelia' he thought one more time before moving to join the others.

Unknown to him, the crimson haired beauty laid back on her cot, her thoughts full of the mysterious man she'd met that day. 'Robin huh? I wonder if I'll meet him again?' She thought before the realm of sleep claimed her.

 **And another chapter done!**

 **If anyone has questions feel free to leave a review and I'll do my best to answer without spoiling anything for you!**

 **As always please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **Severa: So that's how they started out huh?**

 **7: Yep you could say it was fate with these two right?**

 **Severa: Well I hope it just gets more interesting from here on out! All this talking is boring!**

 **7: Its called introduction and character development my girl now let's call it a night since now I have to go on a recruitment drive again.**

 **Severa: Fine let's go *both leave stage***


	6. Personal Histories (Understandings)

Grunts 6

 **Hello again everybody! I'm back with a new chapter today!**

 **Also as a note I'm going to start including music recommendations into some of my scenes in order to lend them a bit of ambience so if you want to have the scene seem more powerful, please listen while reading!**

 **Severa: Where have you BEEN 7! I've been bored stiff waiting for you! *glare/pout***

 **7: Hey chem homework is no fun for anyone I'll have you know and it took some time for me to decide on a new co-host after Owain left!**

 **Severa: *grunt* Fine, then who's the new co-host huh?**

 **7: Drumroll please! *drumroll* Presenting our new co-host! It's the dorky, but serious Lucina!**

 ***Crowd roars***

 **Lucina: Hello everyone *bows***

 **Severa: Lucy! You got LUCY to be on with us!**

 **7: Yep took some convincing, but I got her and Chrom's permission**

 **Severa: How'd ya swing that?**

 **7: I'm sworn to secrecy on that so can't say**

 **Lucina: *coughs* Anyway welcome everyone to the next chapter of the story *Reads script* this is more of a transitional chapter with a small time skip so don't expect any intense fighting as Robin gets to know the current Shepherds, learn more about Cordelia, and finally figure his odd ability out.**

 **Edit: Thanks again vaguekiwi! Without you this story would be an absolute mess!**

Personal Histories (Understandings)

It had been a few months since Robin joined the Ylissean militia known as the Shepherds. In that time Robin met the remaining members of the militia and had begun to get to know them.

The first member Robin met after his initial tour was Stahl. Stahl himself was a man of average height and looks with wavy greenish-brown hair that always stood in a cowlick. He wore emerald and white armor which was a match for Sully's in every way but color scheme. The man proved to be quite capable with a sword and lance as well.

Stahl proved to be a kind man and welcomed Robin in with open arms and a hearty laugh to go with his introduction to the new tactician. Unfortunately, Stahl was so voracious that an unspoken rule of the camp was that if Stahl made it to breakfast before you, you wouldn't eat. Robin learned that the hard way one morning.

The other member he'd met was Miriel, a mage with a vast vocabulary of large words that Robin had trouble keeping track of let alone following when she spoke. The woman herself had orange-red hair that was hidden under a large mage's hat and styled neatly with only a pair of simple ornaments to adorn them. Her most striking feature were the pair of spectacles she wore upon her rather attractive face, that she took great care of in her pursuit of scientific knowledge. When asked about the glasses she simply said that they were expensive to produce and thus must be handled carefully.

She was not only a powerful mage, capable of casting a powerful arcfire spell with great control. She was also researcher of scientific truths. Robin found this out when she'd come up with a 'unified theory of falling' by observing how his bag, with _very_ expensive reagents, fell to the ground over 'hundreds' of trials.

Robin sighed as he walked through the now familiar camp grounds towards the mess tent for dinner. 'At least she didn't destroy those ingredients Stahl needed for that concoction of his.' Robin thought while entering the mess. 'It's a good thing we were able to finish it on time or else we would have looked rather foolish at Chrom's birthday'.

Grabbing his rations of bread, soup, fruit, and water Robin made his way over to the Shepherd's communal sitting area where everyone, except Miriel unless it was a special occasion, would eat and talk with one another.

Sitting down Robin observed what his new friends were doing this fine evening, all the while reminiscing on the adventures he'd already had with this odd group.

Chrom and Robin had bonded over a brigand attacking Chrom in the camp. Robin's worry over his friend's safety eventually led to the two of them pledging to protect one another in any way possible.

Lissa had bonded with Robin over pranks until the two of them called a truce on the matter and solidified their new friendship.

Frederick was harder to win over due to his lingering suspicions but over time Robin was able to make friends with him too. He also attempted to cure the man's aversion to gamey meat, which worked semi-successfully.

There were so many stories to tell of the Shepherds from Vaike spying on women, to Sumia's books, to Kellam being thought of as a ghost, to what is still known as the 'Seaweed incident'. Robin also found their interactions with each other very interesting.

Chrom and Sumia were obviously deeply in love with one another yet neither could see it, causing great exasperation for their friends. Kellam and Sully were actually engaged since before Robin had met them as a result of Kellam saving her life and her his. Miriel had originally seen the others as simply another group who wouldn't understand her thinking, but overtime her opinion had changed, eventually becoming friends with everyone here, though Robin supposed it was more like close acquaintances than friends.

Stahl was a friendly man to everyone, helping where he could without complaint, earning him the respect and admiration of the others. Lastly Vaike, while boisterous and Chrom's self-proclaimed rival, was the most loyal of the lot sticking with them all through thick and thin. 'Even if he left me to that devil-horse.' Robin thought quietly to himself, observing Virion share a story of his exploits to a patient Kellam.

Virion surprised just about every person he met. He'd proven not only to be a valuable ally but a good friend as well. He helped with everyday problems regularly, even if he did so more for the women than the men.

"Hey Robin why ya spacin off like that?" Vaike called out to the distracted tactician who snapped back to the present.

"Oh sorry Vaike" he answered with a sheepish smile before turning to see the others had turned to him.

"So Robin?" Chrom asked with curiosity burning in his eyes "What is it you wanted to tell everyone?"

Robin mentally slapped himself for his reminiscence when he had something important to explain. "Sorry," he cleared his throat. "Anyway onto business I've finally been able to understand the things I've been seeing out on the battlefield so I thought I'd give you all an explanation before we return to Ylisstol tomorrow." This statement was met with eager nods and curious eyes all around, even from Miriel! "Ok so the speed reduction I see is a kind of perception change." Robin began as he pulled out some parchment for a visual representation. "This slowdown allows me to more accurately judge what an enemy is doing. In fact, when I tell someone to do something, they start moving at normal speed to me."

The last item was met with confusion among the group before Robin answered their unspoken question "I don't understand it either, but this helps expand our options so I thought I'd give you a quick overview so you knew what was going on before we got back home." Robin finished his short explanation before the group consumed him with questions.

After two hours of explaining his skills in detail Robin had one for Chrom when everyone else had long since gone to sleep. "Chrom do you know someone by the name of Cordelia by any chance?" The tactician posed to his lord who simply gave him an odd look before it morphed into a sly smile.

"Why yes I do Robin she's one of the Pegasus knights stationed with our border patrol and is due back tomorrow same as us. Why do you ask?" Chrom responded to his friend with feigned curiosity, already planning on telling his matchmaker sister.

"W-w-well it's just t-that I think I've met her before so I was hoping someone could give me a bit more information is all." Robin answered somewhat meekly, a little scared at the devious look in Chroms eye, before taking out his cinnamon stick. "When we ran into each other back in the palace I caught a whiff of the fragrance she was wearing and it was the exact same as this." Robin continued while holding up the spice.

"As soon as it hit my nose a barrage of images flashed through my head, leaving me to stare at her like some kind of idiot and not able to ask who she was. After that she's constantly been on my thoughts, what if she holds some… key to who I am? Or maybe knows someone who does? Or… something?!" Robin finally exclaimed while turning from Chrom, highly agitated. 'It doesn't help that she's easily the most beautiful women I've ever met.' Robin thought to himself, feeling a slight pang in his chest at the thought.

Chrom looked at his friend with clear, understanding eyes. While he still planned to tell Lissa of the tactician's obvious infatuation, he could sympathize with the want to know. Sighing Chrom moved to put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Don't worry friend, we'll get this sorted out when we get back." He grinned at the amethyst haired man "Sumia and Cordelia are really good friends I'm sure she would be glad to introduce you to her." With that final push of encouragement Chrom saw a smile break out on the tactician's face before the man left the mess for his own tent with a word of thanks.

Now alone, Chrom sighed after his tactician and thought of the next thing they must do. 'Plegia continues to prod at our borders and seek a retaliation' Chrom thought as he moved to his tent. 'I fear that unless we get some kind of support, and soon, this will end not only in war, but the very end of Ylisse as well.' Sighing, Chrom moved to his cot, turning his thoughts to a more pleasant subject. 'Sumia is as radiant as ever' He thought with a dreamy smile. 'And with Robin showing interest in Cordelia, maybe he can help her move on with the infatuation she holds for me.' Sighing again, Chrom couldn't help but think back.

 _Southeastern Ylisse 8 years ago_

 _She was running as fast as she could from the pack of men following her. She'd wandered too far into the forest and had gotten lost, stumbling upon a bandit camp that had about five who were now chasing her. Crimson hair ripped behind her as she ran as hard and fast as possible, silently cursing her poor running ability. She could hear the leader close behind her._

" _Hahaha just come along nicely pretty one and we won't harm you… much! Hahahaha!" The leader jeered as he jumped in front of her._

 _Unable to speak from her fear, Cordelia could only begin to cry as they moved in when suddenly a young man's voice rang out. "Get away from her!"_ _The voice shouted, soon revealing Chrom as he stepped forward from the trees. He held his sword, Falchion, in skilled hands, watching the bandits._

" _Who in blue blazes are you?!" One of the bandits shouted as he charged Chrom who simply ducked to the side and brought up his sword in a swing that cut the bandit open._

 _As he collapsed with a gurgle Chrom turned to face the remainder. "Anyone else?" He asked before the other four fled, not wanting to fight an obviously superior opponent._

 _Sheathing Falchion Chrom turned to the young Cordelia and held out his hand "My name's Chrom, you?" He asked her._

"… _Cordelia" The young girl answered, admiration shining in her eyes._

Chrom looked back on that incident with a bit of regret. He'd already begun to fall for Sumia by that point and hadn't noticed Cordelia's growing infatuation until a couple of years ago. When Lissa had more or less yelled at him about it.

'In any case I wish Robin luck in this endeavor' He thought as sleep began to claim him. 'Cordelia's bound to have competition for her hand.'

The Shepherds arrived in Ylisstol the next day, dispersing at the gates Chrom and Frederick moved to the castle to receive their next assignment.

Robin, instead of going to the market with Stahl and Vaike like planned, found himself being dragged over to the Pegasus knight compound by Lissa and Sumia. "Is there a reason I'm being dragged into the Pegasus knight compound which is OFF LIMITS to men?!" Robin asked annoyed as they neared the gates. "Because I'm pretty sure Phila will have me used as target practice if I go in there!" Lissa and Sumia just gave him a pair of sweet smiles that only made the pit in his stomach grow.

"Don't worry Robin!" Lissa exclaimed with her usual exuberance "We're just here to meet someone and we got special permission from Phila so you could come in here" Sumia nodded in agreement before going into the barracks to grab their guest, giggling all the way.

Robin suddenly felt a wave of nervousness crash into him when their guest came around the corner, revealing Cordelia in all her armored glory. Recognizing him Cordelia simply stated "Oh so this is the one you wanted me to meet huh?" Cordelia had heard further rumors of the tactician, even all the way up on the borders, about how he and the Shepherds laid low incredible swarms of creatures and large groups of bandits with no deaths and few major injuries, granting him quite a reputation.

Robin coughed nervously before introducing himself "It's good to meet you milady I am Robin of the Shepherds." He mentally congratulated himself at not stuttering while giving her a small bow. Smiling slightly Cordelia did the same

"And to you as well Sir Robin my name is Cordelia" also ending with a small bow, neither noticing Sumia and Lissa nearly crying from their suppressed giddiness before putting 'Operation Icebreaker' into motion.

Lissa suddenly gasped and apologized to the group, saying she had to speak with Chrom on something important before sprinting out of the compound with a large grin etched upon her face. Sumia followed a moment later, saying she needed to see if one of the pegasi would finally accept her as a rider.

Now left alone, the two simply looked at each other while the awkward silence stretched out longer and longer. Finally finding a topic, Cordelia took the plunge "So would you like to help me with inventory? It would help me a lot if I had an extra pair of hands while working." Happy for the change Robin agreed with a nod and smile before following her to the stock room. As they took inventory and grew more relaxed around each other they began to speak about themselves and some stories that they'd heard in order to pass the time.

Robin learned that Cordelia was actually a passionate lover of music, having learned to play the harp at a young age, and also liked to eat a wide variety of foods though she couldn't stand onions. In turn Cordelia learned that Robin also greatly enjoyed music, having planned on going to get a horn of some sort at the market, and also enjoyed a funny story, sharing a few from his escapades with the other Shepherds.

"And then Vaike starts screaming 'GHOOOOOOOOOST' right after Kellam put the cups down, scaring the living daylights out of everybody and Lissa even refused to leave her tent afterwards." Robin ended his story with a hearty laugh, Cordelia giggling as they finished the inventory.

"Alright that's everything" Cordelia stated, wiping her hands to get rid of the imaginary dust before turning to Robin. "Thank you for all your help Robin." She said with a smile "This would've taken much longer without you."

Robin grinned sheepishly before answering. "It's my pleasure Cordelia and if you need any help you can find me over at the garrison most days so don't hesitate to ask." He finished with another smile, this one livelier than the first. Cordelia giggled.

"I may just take you up on that." She told him with humor shining in her eyes before the two parted ways.

Noting that the sun had long since begun to set Robin made his way back to his room at the garrison, Cordelia on his mind the entire way. 'She truly is beautiful.' He thought as he entered his room. 'Beautiful, kind, smart, and funny. What more could one ask for?' Sighing a bit Robin turned back to his original reason for meeting her 'The images have grown only a little clearer and I can now at least make out that I'm in all of them and that it's cinnamon I'm smelling, but other than that it's still blurry.' He thought sullenly as he moved to go to sleep 'I guess I need to interact with her more' was his final thought before sleep claimed him. He did not find it at all unpleasant.

Meanwhile, in the Pegasus Knight compound, Cordelia was also readying herself for bed, the tactician she'd spent the day with in her thoughts. 'He's certainly a kind and helpful man.' She thought to herself as she combed her long crimson tresses. 'He knew exactly what I was looking for during the inventory and was incredibly funny as well.' She giggled, remembering his recollection of the 'Camp Ghost'. 'And his eyes…' she thought of those prismatic opals that danced with color in the light as they moved the items from place to place, seemingly changing color at his mood and flashing with his laugh. She felt a sudden longing within her that had nothing to do with the prince, confusing her. 'Hmm… Maybe I've just found a new friend… I'll have to see if I can visit tomorrow when I'm free.' Her last thought rang before she, too, drifted to sleep, her dreams filled with shimmering purple and sparkling opals.

And so the two met nearly every day for two weeks, with meetings ranging from simple chats to music practice once Robin had gotten ahold of a trumpet, until duty called for them once more.

"We march to the north." Chrom stated to the assembled Shepherds, pointing to a country that stood behind what appeared to be a long wall. "We are to enlist the aid of the country Regna Ferox." Chrom continued before gesturing to Frederick to continue the briefing.

"The country is made up of the finest warriors on the Continent" The great knight continued. "If we can enlist their help we'll be able to deter Plegia from any further violence so this mission is of not only great importance, but of great danger so this mission will be volunteer only…" Frederick was quickly interrupted by all the present members volunteering for the mission, though Sumia appeared timid with her reply, which only Chrom and Robin were able to hear over the sudden din. While Chrom went to comfort the girl, Robin turned his attention back to Frederick.

"Very well then we leave at dawn tomorrow dismissed!" With that the Shepherds dispersed to prepare for the upcoming march. Robin had long since suspected this kind of thing would happen, based on the reports Chrom gave him, and as such was already prepared to leave. Although he wanted to let Cordelia know he'd be unable to come to their little get together tomorrow so he went to find her.

He actually ran into her about half way to their usual spot in a training ground and it appeared she had news for him as well.

 **A/N Play Heavenly Wind (10** **th** **track) from Nagi no Asukara during this next scene. Here's a link**

 **watch?v=x97QUpNzYuo**

"So you deploy tomorrow too huh?" He sighed while looking at her. She nodded with a sad, but determined look on her face.

"Yes we move for the border tomorrow and will be gone for about two and a half weeks so we won't be able to meet again for a while huh?" She asked with a sad smile, already missing their routine get together. Robin nodded before deciding to do something a little daring. He hugged her.

Blushing scarlet at the sudden move, Cordelia was barely able to return the embrace before Robin pulled away. "W-w-what was that for?!" she cried out in sudden embarrassment, very glad no one else was there.

"Just for good luck and to say that we'll see each other later." Robin said with his own blush dusting his smiling cheeks. Cordelia could only smile at the young man.

"Alright then, I wish you luck as well… my friend" She finished before flashing a smile and leaving the gob smacked tactician alone.

Robin could only smile and chuckle before muttering "Friend huh?" It was a great place to be and he looked forward to their next meeting before moving back to his garrison to prepare.

While neither knew it, on that night they forged a bond that would stand before tragedy, happiness, despair, redemption, even death itself. The spot they promised to meet again on would become near and dear to their hearts in the years to come, becoming their source of strength for the trials that would beat them bloody, but not break them.

This is the story of how a small group of men and women grew into a small force and each of its members into the greatest legends of their time… with a _little_ extra help.

CH 6 End

 ***SQUEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAL!***

 **7: Holy sh*t Lucina was that you**

 **Lucina: *Deadpan* No**

 **7: Ok… *Backs away slowly* So? what'd you think Sev?**

 **Severa: I thought it was ok**

 **7: Yeah I think you thought it was more than just OK considering the dreamy look in your eye**

 **Severa: *Flustered* W-w-what's that supposed ta-**

 **Lucina: Anyway shall we wrap this up I need to be somewhere *hint hint***

 **Severa: Oh right! *Glares at me***

 **7:*Mutters* For the longest time I thought you liked Owain, guess I was wrong**

 **Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter as it was a good deal more character presentation then action as well as some character development for some of the Shepherds.**

 **I especially liked that final scene as well as a reason for Cordelia's crush on Chrom even if it is a bit generic all things considered.**

 **Anyway if you have any questions send me a PM or review and I'll try to answer when I can, otherwise please Read, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**


	7. Movements (Reflections)

Grunts 7

 **Squad 7 to ARMS!**

 **Severa and Lucina: *Instinctive solute***

 **7: I knew Frederick taught you guys well, anyway I'm gonna give a somewhat shorter chapter today with a slight change of view as we see how 'Marth' and her two companions come to Ferox and become Basilio's champions**

 **Severa: Wait a minute! How come there're TWO of us with Lucy! We agreed to split up and fight the Risen after coming through!**

 **7: Because this is my story and I think it adds a greater sense of mystique to the mystery of 'Marth' if 'he' has a group of highly skilled companions.**

 **Lucina: Alright I think that works then.**

 **7: It also gives you two some more time to go over the script for the next chapter so don't worry too much on this one ok?**

 **Lucina: *blush* o-o-ok**

 **Severa: UGGGGH LUCY! That wasn't an innuendo you dork!**

 **Lucina: *blush deepens* Sorry**

 **7: Ahem any way onto the chapter before this gets any more awkward**

 **A/N: Track 9 this time-** **watch?v=x97QUpNzYuo**

 **Start at: Later that night…**

Movements (Reflections)

Lucina sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day as she observed the cold, ice covered ground.

She'd arrived in Regna Ferox about three weeks ago with a plan to take over as Khan Basilio's champion. The idea had been conceived from the minds of Laurent and Kjelle. The fight in their timeline led to Kjelle's father being badly wounded, weakened in body and spirit even after his recovery was over.

Sighing again, Lucina looked down upon her own attire, unchanged from when she'd met her father for the first time, and moved back into the room she shared with her companions. Most of the others had split off in order to fight the Risen more effectively, as well as to find and keep their parents safe.

Lucina frowned a bit at that thought. Many of the others seemed to not want to meet their parents again, and while she could understand trepidation and fear of loss, not wanting to meet at all was in her mind a bit extreme. Clearing her head of such thoughts, she turned upon hearing her friends come into the room.

"…and I'M telling you that charging in without extra help on your sides is just going to get you KILLED!" That was Severa, Lucina's oldest friend. They were born a year apart from one another, their own parents were best friends.

"That's not heroic at all! If you can't break the enemy's line with a great swoop and special moves that make them scream 'It's the great Cynthia RETREAT!'" Answered the other voice in a loud and exuberant voice. Lucina could only chuckle at the banter going on between her younger sister and old friend as they finally entered the room.

Cynthia was wearing Pegasus knight armor that she'd customized to her own tastes, with lots of blue and silver. Her most distinguishing feature was here dark blue hair, tied in two small pigtails on either side of her head, and the bright exalt symbol shining in her right eye, the twin to Lucina's own in her left eye, shining like the depths of the ocean.

Severa had a unique set of armor that was mostly chain-backed leather guards on her legs and arms, with a light chain shirt underneath a tight shirt, and light plate pauldrons on both shoulders. Completing her outfit was a large coat over her body that had been given to her before her parents. They had left it as a present from her mother and acknowledgement from her father as a tactician. Her most distinguishing features were her long amethyst hair, tied into two long pigtails, and her heterochromatic eyes. Her right eye shimmered like an opal with multiple colors shifting through the iris, while her left eye was a blazing garnet that flickered like the fire that drove her.

"Hey Lucy can you tell this Dork" Severa pointed at Cynthia with an exasperated tone "that charging into battle without support is just _asking_ to get killed."

"But that's how you act when you're a hero!" Cynthia answered before Lucina could speak. "If you can't break through the enemy and save the day with a special move and one liner how can you become one?!" Cynthia finished before looking to Lucina, desperately wanting her big sis to agree with her.

Lucina let out another sigh while smiling at the two. "Severa's right Cynthia, you do need help and can't just run off into enemy territory." Severa smirked "However, going into enemy territory to rescue a comrade or an innocent is admirable and a trait we should all share." Lucina finished, happy to have been able to both shoot down and support their arguments.

The two could only nod before turning from the other in frustration, still believing they were right, but not wanting to get Lucina angry. "In any case we have news." Cynthia stated, getting serious. "Khan Basilio will be holding his annual tournament in order to determine his champion for the upcoming festival." Cynthia reported with all the professionalism of a soldier to Lucina. Lucina smiled at the news. 'Finally!' She thought before getting down to business.

"Alright then this is our chance to begin the plan," She turned to Severa. "How're we going to get into the tournament, where is it, and how likely are we to actually win?"

"The tournaments free entry, its taking place just outside the Khan's palace, and you should have no problem beating most of the contestants." Severa answered in a rapid stream as she began planning the necessary fake names that she and Cynthia would need in order to walk with 'Marth'.

"Very well then," Lucina answered with a nod. "We'll move to Khan Bailio's castle on the morrow so rest up tonight." Lucina said before they moved to prepare themselves for sleep. Cynthia fell asleep first leaving Severa and Lucina to discuss their situation, though the topic quickly turned to their fathers.

"I still can't believe how young he looked Sev" Lucina whispered quietly to her friend, not wanting to wake her sister. "He was so full of life, so… so…" Lucina began to quietly cry at the memory as Severa hugged her quickly, offering what comfort she could to the sobbing princess.

"I know how you feel Lucy," Severa answered. "To see Daddy so young and happy looking was the greatest thing I've ever seen especially since we… couldn't find… Morgan." Severa was sobbing into Lucina's hair now, the two friends offering what comfort they could to each other as they let out their pent up relief and sadness.

Finally collecting herself, Lucina separated from Severa before wishing her a goodnight and a last bit of consolation. "I know it's hard to see them so well, but now we can get them back, and do for them what they did for us." Severa simply nodded before they both laid down to sleep.

 _Three days later_

The trio entered the castle town of Khan Basilio and weren't disappointed by the grand festivities that accompanied the choosing of a new champion. Although many were already speaking of how none could defeat the current champion Lon'qu.

Severa could only chuckle underneath the hood of her coat. The coat was capable of hiding her entire face in shadow with only her long hair being visible making for an easy disguise. Cynthia was a bit harder to think up, but the use of masks for the festival helped immensely as Cynthia now wore her Pegasus knight uniform without the armor, leaving behind the dress and long boot combination with her face hidden by a feathered mask.

Lucina adopted her Marth persona and looked as she did when they'd gone through the portal. Now moving through the town they made their way to the registration area, drawing their fair share of odd looks and whispers.

"Excuse me," Lucina asked in her deeper voice, drawing the register's attention. "I'm here to enter the tournament." The register looked a bit skeptical at the slight figure before shrugging and giving the rules.

"Alright then you certify that you do this of your own free will, accept any injuries that you may receive, and will not fight dishonestly or after the match has been called." Lucina nodded before signing her name on the register and moving with her friends to their designated area.

Lucina looked around at the other competitors, mostly large brawny men with iron axes with a few swordsman and lances here and there. Most of them were practicing on training posts or speaking with each other, a few noticed her and began sizing her up to see if she was a threat. Apparently not seeing anything in the slight swordsman they returned to their activities causing Lucina to smirk. 'If they think I'm an easy mark they'll be sorely disappointed.' She thought while gripping her blade and moving to prepare for the contest.

 _Two hours later_

"Welcome one and all to the first round of the Harrowing!" An announcer bellowed, the crowd roared in answer. "Today we have our first set of competitors in the five surrounding rings," The announcer shouted while pointing to the respective fields, each holding two contestants. The announcer then gave the rules, fight until out of the ring or one is unable to continue, before beginning to introduce the contestants.

"…And lastly our final contestants." The announcer roared, drawing the attention of Cynthia and Severa who'd not payed any attention to the other contestants. "He's last year's runner up and one of the favorites to unseat the current champion… RRRRRRAXAN!" The crowd roared in response as the tall, brawny man raised his large iron axe into the air with a roar of his own, obviously enjoying the attention. "And our final contestant, a mystery entrant with big aspirations… MMAAAARTH!" This time the crowd simply started whispering or jeering at the young 'man' as 'he' moved forward and drew 'his' sword of simple iron.

Raxan began laughing at the smaller fighter before taunting. "What are YOU doing here little man?!" He jeered in a deep, gravelly voice. "Only real men are allowed here, you should run back to mama before you get hurt!" He continued, laughing until he noticed that 'Marth' hadn't reacted, but stood in a ready position.

Scoffing at the lack of reaction, Raxan moved into his own stance as the announcer gave the signal.

"FIGHT!" He roared and the tournament was on.

Surging forward, Raxan brought his axe up in preparation for a diagonal swing when he felt a sharp pain in his leg, causing him to stumble. Turning around he found Lucina in the same position, but with blood on the sword. Raxan, now mad, rushed at the smaller swordswoman for another powerful swing before the smaller fighter blurred out of sight, reappearing behind him with sword outstretched.

Raxan stood still in disbelief before a series of disabling, but not crippling, cuts appeared across his body, causing him to collapse in defeat.

The crowd stood in stunned silence as Lucina cleaned and sheathed her blade moving out of the ring towards Severa and Cynthia. Getting out of his stupor the announcer began the results. "The winner, in a stunning upset, is the mystery entrant MAAAAARTHHHH!" He roared with the crowd swiftly following with a number of them turning and leaving angrily as that upstart caused them to lose their bets.

Severa and Cynthia smiled as they remembered how many of them had laughed when they'd bet on Lucina. They also turned away some who'd tried to approach Cynthia in a lecherous manner, violently.

"Good job sis," Cynthia greeted in an excited whisper as Lucina reached them. "That was really cool!"

"Yeah Lucy, I TOLD you it'd be fine," Severa greeted in a whisper, causing Lucina to grin at them before answering. "He was much slower than I thought he'd be. It's little wonder Lon'qu kept beating him."

Severa and Cynthia nodded before taking Lucina to collect their winnings. This is how it would continue for the next week, Lucina would easily defeat her much slower opponents and her friends would reap their rewards from the fights, greatly increasing their funds even if they had to fend off angry betters who'd lost. Eventually the final day of the contest arrived: Lucina against Lon'qu to fight for the title of champion. Basilio himself would be in the crowd, as well as his well-known dancer Olivia who'd come to entertain the crowd after the contest.

Lucina breathed deeply as she moved onto the pitch across from the legendary sword master. He had wild brown hair and a sharp, serious face that gave him a rather handsome appearance. He wore a light blue robe over his clothes with leather armor padding his limbs. A single curved sword sat belted to his hip.

Lon'qu himself was very on edge as he'd seen through Lucina's disguise and had realized 'he' was in fact a 'she'. His honor demanded he fight though, even against a woman, so he began to prepare himself as the ceremonies wore down.

"At last it is time to see if the mysterious 'Marth'!" The announcer began. "Can defeat our current champion Lon'qu!" He roared to the crowd who were thrumming with anticipation at the coming fight.

"Begin!" He yelled and the fight was on.

Lucina moved forward quickly, surprising Lon'qu, and moved into a series of fast, efficient strikes that Lon'qu was able to dodge, though his phobia crippled his speed. Noting the hesitation, Lucina continued her relentless assault against the agile man, who dodged everything she threw at him, if barely.

The fight became a dance of dodges and strikes as Lon'qu eventually began to attack himself, the two warriors evenly matched, but something had to give. Lon'qu hesitated in preparation for another strike, leaving him open. Taking advantage of the momentary opening, Lucina drove the pommel of her iron sword into his solar plexus, driving him to the ground where she swiftly placed the blade at his throat, ending the fight.

The fight lasted barely thirty seconds, but Lucina had won. She had earned her position as Basilio's champion, completing the first part of their plan. Severa and Cynthia were jumping up and down in glee at the outcome before running to congratulate Lucina as the party began to move into full swing.

 _Later that night_

Lucina had retired to her room for the night as the celebrations continued outside and began to relax after hearing from Basilio that the Khan Selection tournament would be held in one week. They'd be moving to the East-Khan's castle in a few days so she was to relax and prepare. Hearing a knock on her door Lucina quickly replaced her mask before answering. "Who's there?"

"It's me Lucy," Severa answered from the other side, allowing Lucina to relax and open the door for her good friend. Severa entered and found the room to be rather simple with a small fireplace, table, chair, and bed.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Severa said as she sat by the table while Lucina sat on the foot of the bed. "You did take down Inigo's dad after all and now we're gonna be fighting our parents seriously for the first time." Severa looked at her friend with concerned eyes, her usual ice-queen persona dropped for Lucina's sake.

"I'm fine Sev," Lucina answered, smiling at her friend. "I'm actually looking forward to fighting father seriously for the first time, he always took it easy on me and Cynthia after all so it'll be nice to see how we stack up against him." Severa simply sighed with a smile on her face before nodding at Lucina.

"I can agree with you there, I want to see how I stack up to Daddy so it should be fun." She stood up. "Well in any case you seem to be doing just fine so I'll leave you be for the night." She began to move out the door before Lucina caught her by the wrist.

"Before you go Sev… I wanted to give you something as thanks for being beside me for so long." Severa simply looked at her curiously before turning back around to face her.

Lucina took a deep breath and, looking Severa in the eye, took the plunge.

She kissed Severa.

Shocked, Severa didn't move as Lucina moved away and blushed hard.

"I'm sorry it was… so... sudden." Lucina quietly whispered before quickly wishing Severa goodnight and shutting the door.

'I'm so stupid.' Lucina thought as she flung herself onto the bed. 'I've probably just ruined our friendship with that… I hope she'll find it in her to forgive me.' was her last thought before falling into a fitful sleep.

Severa in the meantime began to move back to her room in a daze, still trying to process Lucina's kiss with her final thought before falling asleep. 'She likes me too…'

 **Ch 7 End**

 **Well this actually turned out better than I expected.**

 **I was actually arguing with myself on that last part for a few days as I wasn't sure how it would run in the context of this story, but I found I liked the pairing of LucinaxSevera when I played the final part of the Future Past DLC and it's especially poignant if Lucina's mother is Sumia and Severa's dad is Robin so I think it works here.**

 **Anyway we now know how these three got into Basilio's service and I'm sorry for the seeming lack of Cynthia in this chapter, we'll see much more of her later so don't worry.**

 **Anyway since my two co-hosts have gone to study their scripts I'll give the outro**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave your thoughts and comments in a review!**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**


	8. Cold Shoulder (A Duet)

Grunts 8

 ***Comes out of bunker to see an annoyed Severa and stoic, but blushing, Lucina***

 **7: Ok considering the area is NOT a smoking ruin that little bit at the end was received better than I hoped?**

 **Severa: *eye twitches* Ya think?!**

 **Lucina: Was there… any PARTICULAR reason you revealed our relationship so… early?**

 **7: I wanted to give the whole idea of side chapters showing what you guys were up to a try as well as give the story a bit of a unique twist.**

 **Severa: But did it have to be so SUDDEN *growls* you caught most of the readers off guard and introduced the sub-pot with no prior backstory!**

 **7: The idea was to provide shock value my friend *turns to audience* The idea, as I said, was to provide the story with a somewhat unique twist that would catch people's attention as well as create an interesting sub-plot that would be explained throughout the story, with the full explanation from both sides coming when they speak with their parents.**

 **While this is a ways into the future, I will be showing and explaining bits and pieces of their relationship and how it developed to the point of it being romantic in future side chapters, as the story mostly focuses on Robin and his lovely lady.**

 **So, once again, I just wanted to reassure you guys that there's a LOT left to be said on Lucina and Severa's development so please be patient and enjoy the ride**

 **Severa: *calmed down a bit* Ugh… fine then let's just get the show on the road before Inigo hears about this**

 ***Inigo pops out of thin air* "Did someone call me?"**

 **7: NO GET OUT INIGO YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET!**

 **Inigo: *squeak* O-o-ok *Flees***

 **Lucina: I hope he didn't hear that or I'm never going to hear the end of this from Cynthia**

 **7: I doubt he did so let's get to the story where we pick up with the Shepherds moving up the Northroad!**

 **P.S: Play Morning of the Slag Ravine: watch?v=NwvdAo7VSFo** **at "began to strum"**

Cold Shoulder (Odd Encounters)

Robin shivered hard as the Shepherds made their way through the snowy terrain. They'd been marching since dawn with no rest and the signs were beginning to show among the less fit members of the Shepherds, Kellam and Robin having the worst of it.

Kellam was beginning to feel the chill through his steel plate and had trouble moving through the deeper snow drifts. Sully pulled her fiancé onto her horse to keep him mobile. Robin was stuck walking, detesting the cold, pulling his cloak tight around himself.

As they marched on Robin thought back to their first encounter with the Risen and their strategy, or lack thereof.

 _2 days ago, half-way to the Longfort_

 _The Shepherds had run into a large group of Risen milling around the major bridge that connected Northern and Southern Ylisse. Noting that their numbers were actually somewhat favorable, about a 2 to 1 ratio, the Shepherds were split up and sent to work, though they had to stay within earshot of each other so they could account for any surprise attacks._

 _The battle went smoothly from there with a few rather spectacular shows of skill from Vaike and Kellam._

 _Vaike had suddenly been rushed by a trio of Risen, each aiming at a different part of him to try and cut him into pieces. Vaike simply smirked while hefting his large steel axe into position and waited. As soon as the Risen closed in and began to slash, Vaike brought his axe in a mighty up-swing that shattered all three of the Risen's rusted weaponry. Vaike then quickly kicked the three unarmed assailants into a pile of limbs before taking a mighty leap and crushing them with a powerful falling axe swing. At this point it stopped being impressive as Vaike had IMBEDDED THE AXE INTO THE GROUND. It took him the remainder of the battle to wrench the axe free and he returned to much playful teasing._

 _Kellam in the meantime also took on about four Risen, having been caught in a small ambush. The Risen had caught him by surprise, but his armor was so thick that even when the Risen struck their weapons bent on the steel. Smirking slightly at this, Kellam spun his long lance in hand before bringing it forward in a large arc, cutting two of the attackers into smoke. The last two met their ends when Kellam used the momentum to turn on his heel and BODYSLAM the remaining two, crushing them under his bulk and ending the last of the grunts._

 _The boss, once again, radiated an intimidating aura as the Shepherds surrounded it._

 _Having learned his lesson after Sully's injury Robin had the units with the thickest armor, Kellam and Frederick, engage first before more lightly armored units could either strike it down or let their ranged units do the work._

 _This_ did _end up working, but Vaike ended up with a moderate shoulder injury from the leader's axe and Frederick also suffered a moderate leg injury when the leader tossed the axe in a last act of defiance as Miriel burned it to cinders._

Shaking himself from the flashback, Robin stopped with the rest of the contingent as they began to approach the fast appearing Longfort.

"F-f-f-f-freb-b-berick I'm… f-f-freebing" Lissa stuttered as they came to a stop.

"Hahaha" Frederick chuckled as he moved his horse beside the freezing princess. "Stand beside my horse milady, she'll shield you from the wind for now."

Lissa nodded as she moved closer to the horse so she could block the wind. Chrom began to converse with Frederick as they of them made their way towards the gateway.

"So what are we to expect then Frederick?" Chrom asked. "Diplomacy isn't exactly my strong suit."

'Understatement of the year Chrom.' Robin thought as Frederick explained how to phrase their mission _delicately._ 'I've seen less blunt rocks on the side of the road.'

After establishing something which could be construed as a diplomatic plan they moved to the gate. There they stopped as they were hailed by a woman in knight armor.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" The woman called from the upper battlements as the quartet moved into range, "Make no further move! I've lancers and archers at the ready!" She called again, causing the quartet to stop in alarm.

"Wait milady we come on a mission from Ylisse!" Chrom called, studying the lancer and archers' positions.

"Take no further step brigand!"

"B-brigand?!" Chrom stuttered at her insinuation that he was a criminal.

"Now see here milady!" Frederick shouted at the knight, more than a little upset at having his liege be labeled as a criminal "You are speaking to Prince Chrom of Ylisse..."

"Sure, and I'm the Queen of Tellius!" The knight shouted. "If you truly wish to prove that you are as you say then prove it on the battlefield! Fire!" The knight commanded, turning away from what she thought were soon to be corpses.

The soldiers reared back their weapons and threw them with all their might, leaving no room for Chrom to dodge.

Realizing he had to protect himself, Chrom moved his arm in front of his head and upper torso, in the hopes they wouldn't strike a major injury as the javelins closed in.

A voice cried, "Captain!" And a white blur shot in, snatching Chrom right in front of his horrified comrades.

Chrom slowly opened his eyes after the rising sensation ceased and looked to his rescuer. "Sumia!" He whispered in awe, as the typically shy woman was currently riding the same ornery Pegasus they'd found just a few short hours ago.

"Hold on tight Captain." She advised as they circled toward the Shepherds. "It could get bumpy."

When she got no answer from the prince she turned to him and said. "You'll be fine" with a small laugh and smile, leaving Chrom breathless.

A whistling noise brought him back from the moment of ethereal beauty and into the fight again. "Sumia!" He called as he drew Falchion from its sheath, signaling the Shepherds to battle.

Robin sighed in relief at Chrom's rescue and looked at the field before them.

The main gate had been shut tight along the two entry doors that led up to the commander's position. The walls were lined with several archers and soldiers. A dozen troops waited on the other side of the wall to engage the Shepherds if they made it past the doors.

"Alright listen up!" Robin yelled to the surrounding Shepherds. "Vaike you're out of the fight for now so stay back!" Vaike nodded begrudgingly, glaring at his wounded shoulder.

Robin turned to Chrom and Sumia. "You two stay together! Chrom can attack any targets when they present themselves, but don't rush in recklessly or you'll be shot down by those archers!" The pair nodded before taking to the skies.

"Everyone else split into two groups! Miriel, Stahl, Virion, and Frederick you will take down the forces to our left!" Robin continued his orders, now completely into what Lissa called 'Tactics Mode' "Kellam, Sully, Lissa you're with me. Lastly do NOT kill anyone!" He finished, the others rushed to follow his orders.

It was a rather simple idea, the guards of the gate had no mages, but large amounts of fighters, knights, and archers, all of whom were weak to magical attacks. This way heavy armored units could protect the mages in both groups while dealing greater damage. Max profit for minimum risk.

The Shepherds did, however, have one disadvantage. They had to try their damndest not to kill the guards while the guards had no such handicap.

Moving in diamond formations the two groups closed in on the soldiers outside of the walls and began to fight.

After what felt like hours the soldiers were finally down to their final five units. Most of the Shepherds found ways around fatalities by using the blunt portions of their weapons. It would give the guards a _grand_ headache when they woke up, but they would still be alive. Miriel, Virion, and Robin had to be more careful as spells and arrows had to be properly aimed or they'd kill the guards by accident and make a further mess of their situation.

The two groups now had the captain and her final soldiers locked in a pincer movement, two forces coming from both sides and no room to maneuver.

The commander did show an impressive amount of bravado as the Shepherds moved in to end the fight "Come on then you damned fools!" She growled as three of her men fell., "I'll show you what it means to be the Khan's Chosen!"

She ended the challenge by hefting one of the large javelins off her back, pilums Robin noticed, and threw it with alarming speed at Robin.

The four members were able to dodge away in time, though Robin suffered a decent scratch on his arm and lost his thunder tome in his roll. Standing to see if he could retrieve it he found the tome stuck in the wall, pierced perfectly in the center by the pilum.

Gulping at the sight Robin turned back to see how the others faired.

They weren't making much headway against her, as most of their weapons were too weak to touch her thick armor. Those who tried to strike her head earned new scars courtesy of her remaining spear.

It continued like this in a tricky stalemate until Sumia was able to spot a chink in the commander's leg armor and sunk her lance into the weak point.

Screaming in rage and pain the commander threw Sumia and her Pegasus away with a powerful shove, not noticing Chrom launching himself into her blind spot. Taking advantage of the distraction Chrom brought Falchion into a lunge for another weak point on the woman's legs scoring the final blow.

As she fell to her knees in defeat the commander began laughing a bit before bowing slightly to Chrom.

"A thousand apologies your Grace," she spoke respectfully, "I honestly took you for brigands, but no brigands could have waged war like you just did _and_ spare the lives of my men."

"Actually," Chrom began as Lissa began to tend to the woman's wounds "Why _did_ you mistake us for brigands? Has something been happening?"

"Would that I could tell you more milord." The knight answered as Lissa finished. "I've been instructed by the Khan to treat all armed passerby, until proven otherwise, as brigands due to the raids we've experienced though I seem to have grown overzealous in that regard." She finished with a serious expression.

"It's no matter." Chrom answered, waving off the knight's words. "We still need to speak to your leader as we have urgent business to discuss."

The commander nodded, and introduced herself as Raimi, before replying to Chrom's request, "I can take you to the Khan now if the business is urgent. Follow me please." Raimi answered, gesturing for the contingent to follow her.

After a few more hours of marching behind Raimi's lead the Shepherds arrived at the Khan's palace. The place was not very grand looking, preferring functionality over beauty in the cold lands, but was very large and had numerous stone lions built into the walls.

Raimi quickly ushered the Shepherds into the castle, making an aide guide the non-commanders to where they would be staying. Chrom, Robin, and Frederick continued to the throne room.

The room itself was not of overly grand size, but held numerous furs and a blue carpet with similar tapestries to decorate the place. Raimi led the trio forward towards the throne before leaving to get the Khan.

"So we're soon to meet the 'Khan' huh?" Chrom spoke as soon as Raimi left, "What do you think they're like?"

"I don't know to be honest" Robin answered "But, I can see him now… a massive man of unparreled thew with massive arms and hair everywhere…" Robin began to imagine, not noticing the looks of alarm that Chrom and Frederick were giving him, until a loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Really?! Then you sir have come to see the wrong Khan!" The, distinctly feminine, voice shouted.

Robin turned startled, "I-I-I… sorry does that mean… t-t-t-that you're?"

"Yes I am Flavia the East-Khan." She turned from the now sweating tactician to address Chrom, "I apologize for the dispute at the border Prince Chrom, we recently found a document on a bandit captain that gives proof that Plegia has been having paid bandits parade as Ylisseans in order to strain our relations." Flavia ended her small report by presenting the paper to Chrom who read through it.

"Damn those dastards!" Chrom yelled before realizing he'd cursed in front of Flavia during a diplomatic meeting "I'm… sorry Lady Flavia that was… indelicately put," Chrom apologized before being surprised by her response.

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicate we appreciate plain speech here in Ferox." She laughed, relaxing a great deal from when she'd first entered.

"In that case you'd better have a word with your damn border guards" Chrom answered with a faint degree of frustration before a look from Frederick brought them back to business.

"In any case would you be willing to lend aid to Ylisse then?" Chrom asked the Khan who shook her head.

"I'm afraid I cannot" she answered before continuing as Chrom moved to speak "I lack the authority to move our armies in support of Ylisse"

Frederick spoke up for the first time. "But milady did you not say you were the Khan, ruler of Regna Ferox?"

Flavia looked at the knight bemused before answering. "As I said I am ONE of the Khans the East-Khan to be exact." She adopted a bitter look as she continued, "The West-Khan currently holds total control over the nation and its armies so I'm afraid I cannot help you."

"Then our mission is for naught?" Chrom asked rhetorically, already thinking of how disappointed Emmeryn would be at the news.

"Not if you give up so easy!" Flavia barked, startling those present "The tournament to decide who holds power is upon us and I am in need of champions, perhaps those seeking an alliance?" She questioned in a fake wondering tone with a sly smile.

"You would have us fight as your champions?" Robin asked, interjecting himself into the conversation. "And why should we?"

Flavia gave the tactician a sly look as she answered. "If you win the tournament, I claim full power, I claim full power, and you get your alliance. How's that sound hmm?"

Chrom looked at his two compatriots and, upon seeing their nods of agreement, accepted the offer.

"Oh just so you know" Flavia called out after they'd hammered out the agreement further, "The West-Khan has a new set of Champions to his name and I hear they're very skilled."

"They shall be defeated by Ylissean necessity if nothing else!" Chrom replied, causing Flavia to chuckle.

"Well said Prince, soon we will see if your blade is as sharp as your wit." She stated before leaving the room to attend to other matters.

The trio also left the room and were escorted to the area the Shepherds were staying in, ready to deliver the news.

Night fell on Castle Flavia within the next few hours after Chrom delivered the news to the Shepherds. With plans to move out toward the Coliseum in two days time the Shepherds were allowed to rest and relax from the hard march.

Robin found himself sitting in his assigned room alone reading through a book on the strategies of the Jugdral Crusades when his thoughts turned to Cordelia once again as he thought on their last meeting.

Deciding to do something a little out of character, to most of the other Shepherds, he grabbed a well wrapped case by his bedside and pulled out his trumpet. He'd gotten the rare instrument from a traveling merchant one day and had bought it on a whim. It quickly turned into one of his most prized possessions after he'd found Cordelia playing the harp. He quickly set about practicing with it in private, even if he scared a few horses at first, and eventually learned to play one of his favorite tunes on it perfectly.

After he'd played it for Cordelia they'd turned some of their meetings into music practice so they could relax from their rigorous jobs.

Sighing at not having played in a while Robin quickly tuned his horn before starting on the last song they picked, hoping it would perhaps reach her on patrol.

Cordelia moved slowly to her cot in the outpost as she thought on the last few days of her patrol.

The other members had shunted much of the menial tasks upon her and while she did them diligently without complaint, she still felt resentment to the veteran knights as they would relax after that day's flight and rarely do anything themselves, though she also blamed it on her inability to say no.

Sighing deeply, Cordelia moved to her cot and began to get ready to sleep. Tomorrow they would practice more, and she needed to prepare herself for the jests and taunts which would be accompanied by her training.

She couldn't help but wonder as she lay there, 'Why are they so cruel to me? I don't think I've done anything wrong by them and the commanders put no stop to it unless on patrol' She rolled over, unable to sleep. 'This is all so stressful!' She thought with another great sigh, hearing the sounds of conversation down in the courtyard that her room overlooked.

After a few more minutes of trying, and failing, to fall asleep Cordelia went to the window and looked out over the surrounding landscape, eventually turning her gaze towards Ferox.

'I wonder how Sumia's doing.' She thought as the bright moon shone down on her, basking her in a silver glow. 'She was much better at lance work last I saw so she should be fine, but what of the others?'

This caused her to turn her thoughts to turn, surprisingly, not to Chrom, but her friend Robin.

'How's he doing I wonder?' She thought with a quick glance to the underside of her cot where a small Lyre sat. Picking up the small instrument, Cordelia decided that working on the song she and Robin had last played would be a good way to pass the time so she tuned it and began to strum.

Unknown to both their short song would play across the winds and meet somewhere in the middle, combining into a cheery harmony. The timing itself could not have been better as when the songs met and combined into one, many hours after their players had left, the notes conveyed the birth of a new day upon the world.

Sighing in tandem with each other, though neither knew it, the two finally went to sleep, important days before them and dreams of their futures to bind them.

 **In the Coliseum**

Severa sighed as the sun rose above the horizon and looked out over the balcony.

"I'll see you soon Daddy…" She whispered before moving away from her perch, humming her parents tune all the way to her quarters.

 _Ch 8 End_

 **Well I think that one was a lot of fun to write!**

 **I hope I conveyed Flavia well in this chapter since she's a favorite of mine in the series.**

 **In other news I just got through a gauntlet of tests this week so hopefully I'll be able to update in a few more days. Yay!**

 **Also if anyone's disappointed on the lack of development in regards to the Lucina Severa relationship, as I said earlier that will be explored during the side chapters and fully explained when the children reunite with their parents so please be patient.**

 **Also here's the chapter schedule:**

 **Normal**

 **Normal**

 **Normal**

 **Side**

 **And so on.**

 **Since my hosts are currently not here on account of their** _ **own**_ **exams (Weird I know) I'll give the outro**

 **Thank you for reading and don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **Squad 7 dismissed!**


	9. A Duo of Duels (Arial Klutzes)

Grunts 9

 **Hello everyone we're back with a new chapter! Who's ready to RUUUUUUUMBLE!**

 **Severa: WWE really?**

 **7: Why do you ruin my fun? *sulks***

 **Severa: Because someone has to be sensible on this show and Lucy can't get a joke to save her life!**

 **Lucina: Hey I can get jokes!**

 **7: *stops sulking* Realllllly?**

 **Lucina: Yeah! Hit me with your best shot!**

 **7: Ok what's the biggest thing that can fit in an ice cube?**

 **Lucina: I don't know…**

 **7: A gamer's social life!**

 **Lucina:…**

 **Severa: *chuckle* That was pretty bad 7 though it does make some sense.**

 **Lucina:…**

 **7: Well she's still contemplating it, Severa? Can you explain it to her while I do the introduction?**

 **Severa: Sure, Ok Lucy the reason it's so small…**

 **Now that they're doing that I'd just like to thank all my reviewers for their support as well as all of my followers and those who've favorited the story! Now we move into the Coliseum where our group is making some preparations before going into the fight!**

A Duo of Duels (And Arial Klutzes)

Robin looked over the battlefield as Flavia gave information on the men they'd be fighting the next day. Or should he say men and _woman_ as one of them was a Pegasus knight and a skilled one at that.

The other two were a swordsman and a battlemage. They were apparently quite skilled so the fight was going to be _very_ interesting.

"The number of Champions has to be equal on both sides with a maximum of six." She explained to the two men, who stood on a private balcony going over the nuances of the contest.

"The West-Khan has entered three champions and thus three of your number must fight, though I'd prefer if you decide by tonight as I need to announce you to the register." Flavia continued, a note of impatience in her voice.

"Anything else?" Chrom asked her, speaking for the first time since Flavia had begun her explanation.

"The only other thing is that you can't kill your opponent." Flavia answered, nearing the end of her explanation, "Killing the other champions is considered a violation and sign of lacking control so an infraction means that the opponent is disqualified." At their incredulous looks Flavia snorted in amusement. "Oh don't give me that! It's considered far more difficult to disarm or make your opponent surrender so those that can are considered the stronger." Having finished her explanation, Flavia dismissed the two of them, but not before reminding them to send who the three fighters would be.

"Alright then." Chrom started, turning to his silent tactician, "We both know I have to fight, otherwise our agreement may be reneged, so who else will join me?"

Robin thought hard on the prospects of each Shepherd and that of what he'd heard of his enemies before speaking.

"I will be going with you, and Sumia will join us as well." Robin answered, continuing before Chrom could protest the final combatant. "None of the other Shepherds are fast enough to keep up with a Pegasus knight and the two of us will be too busy dueling the other two to help." Robin finished with a serious look at Chrom, "I know you feel she may not be entirely ready, but have some faith in your soldiers if nothing else."

Placing a comforting hand on Chrom's shoulder, Robin swiftly left the room, intent on perfecting his form with his new steel sword and arcthunder combo before the match the next day.

Chrom sighed silently to himself before leaving to find Sumia.

He found her in the training grounds that had been provided for them, whacking at a poor training dummy with more skill and strength than he was used to seeing from her.

Enraptured by her graceful and powerful strikes, Chrom stood and stared as the sweat from her training reflected the sunlight into a glittering film around her. Chrom could also swear, SWEAR, that roses seemed to be blooming around her face and was the background turning pink…!

Snapping out of his reverie, Chrom returned to business. "Sumia!" He called to the young grey haired woman, startling her.

Having been in the middle of a swing as she turned toward the voice, Sumia lost her balance and fell face first into the dirt with a loud, and painful, thud.

Wincing at her fall, Chrom quickly went to help her up and check if she was alright.

"I'm sorry for startling you Sumia," Chrom apologized as she dusted herself off, "I shouldn't have called out while you were practicing."

"It's okay captain," She answered, blushing pink at her embarrassing fall. "Is there something you needed to talk to me about?" She asked, eyes shining with curiosity.

Chrom sighed, dreading what he had to say. "You've been picked as one of the champions to fight in the tournament tomorrow. Alongside Robin and me, so you should prepare as best you can." He stopped at seeing her unsure expression, likely not believing herself worthy of participating.

Deciding to take Robin's advice Chrom began to encourage her "It's alright to feel nervous Sumia, but you're a far better fighter than you give yourself credit for and we need that ability tomorrow. Ylisse needs you. I-" Chrom cut himself off, blushing slightly before recovering. "So please, join us tomorrow in the coliseum and prove to everyone, and yourself, just how amazing you truly are." Chrom finished his little speech with a quick embrace that Sumia returned out of reflex, before excusing himself and leaving.

Sumia stood there, stunned at the prince's actions, before moving towards the dummy in a daze and whacking at it haphazardly.

Neither noticed the two figures hiding behind the corner before they disappeared down the hallway, giggling and squealing at the romantic moment.

 _Children's POV_

Lucina and Cynthia returned to their wing of the coliseum, still on something of a high from seeing their parents in the midst of their romance.

"…And did you see his _face_!" Cynthia continued, giggling at the memory of Chrom blushing as he embraced Sumia.

Lucina giggled with her as they approached their own training grounds until she fell silent upon spotting Severa swinging at the post with her practice blade.

Noticing the sudden drop in her sister's mirth, Cynthia turned to see Severa and couldn't help but sigh at the suddenly awkward atmosphere.

"You're going to have to talk to her eventually you know?" Cynthia stated. "I know you think that you've ruined the friendship you had, but I think you're overreacting."

Lucina sighed at this as she moved away from the training grounds, barely registering her sister following her. "I know we're going to have that conversation Cynthia," Lucina replied wearily, sounding far more tired than she looked. "I just feel like when we do… it won't go well and I'll lose her for true."

Cynthia sighed again and looked at her sister's back in pity. She'd realized Lucina's infatuation with Severa about six months ago, before they'd gone back in time, and since been seeing how it turned into love for Severa, though Lucina's sense of duty was holding her back from taking the chance and talking to her.

'Oh sis,' She thought as Lucina disappeared into her room to prepare for tomorrow. 'You are so close to finding your happiness, but you're too afraid to realize it and hide behind your duty to escape the feelings you bottle up.' With those final thoughts, Cynthia moved off to her own room to prepare.

 _The Next Day, Arena Floor_

Robin, Chrom, and Sumia gathered together, waiting for their signal to move into the arena. Robin could feel his thoughts begin to cave in on him as the time of battle approached so he began to quietly hum a tune as he checked sword.

Chrom was engaged in a quiet conversation with Sumia, giving her a bit more encouragement before they reached their cue. Nodding at his two fellow fighters, Chrom moved into the arena with Robin to the right, while Sumia swiftly mounted and followed behind on his left.

The announcer gave their introduction as they moved to the center of the arena where their opponents awaited.

"And representing the East-Khan are the fighters Chrom, Robin, and Sumia!" The man roared over the din of the crowd, especially the other Shepherds cheering on their friends as they drowned out most of the spectators around them.

Sighing a bit in exasperation, Robin turned to look at their opponents. Marth looked the exact same as when they'd previously seen him (though Robin was beginning to doubt the 'him' part) while the other two drew more of his attention.

The first was a Pegasus knight with the same hair color as Marth on a graceful steed holding a sturdy steel lance in hand. The other was VERY familiar as she had two long strands of amethyst hair poking out of a hood incredibly similar to his own. The only difference was the extra plating.

The announcer gave the signal just as Robin ended his observations and the Shepherds drew their weapons.

Their opponents were a little slower bringing their weapons to bear, but as soon as Marth brought his sword to the light Chrom was stunned.

"Where in Naga's name did you get that?!" He asked in a disturbed voice.

Marth simply responded by moving into a ready position with his twin Falchion as Chrom mumbled, "There's no way… It's just not possible."

Chrom rushed forward into a sprint toward the masked swordsman, stopping and leaping high into the air he brought his sword down in a rolling swing. Marth crouched to absorb the force of the blow on his blade.

Pushing the sword off, Marth retaliated with his own series of slashes, though Chrom parried them with practiced ease. Eventually their twin blades locked.

"Tell me… where did you learn to fight like that?!" Chrom demanded of the swordsman who simply leapt back and matched Chrom's earlier descending slash and grunted.

"My Father!"

Chrom quickly dodged, dashing back to his fellow fighters and adopting a contemplative look.

"This is no time for thought Chrom!" Robin shouted, knocking his friend out of his stupor. "We need to out fight them for the sake of Ylisse, pull yourself together!"

Chrom nodded, turning back towards Marth as he readied himself. Robin turned to Sumia and gave her his plan. "You'll be taking on the other knight Sumia," Robin instructed, gesturing to the already airborne knight, "She's too fast for me and Chrom so you'll have to take her down in the air! Good luck!"

Robin received a nod of acknowledgement before Sumia took to the sky, chasing after the masked knight as Robin turned to face his opponent who'd moved toward him during the conversation.

 _Robin vs. Severa_

Robin advanced towards his opponent cautiously as she drew a steel sword and held it to their side slightly, while also drawing what looked to be a fire tome.

No words were exchanged as the two slowly circled one another, Chrom and Marth's duel ringing in the background, each reading the other for any cues that they were preparing to attack.

Severa lost her patience first, launching a jet of blazing fire toward Robin who swiftly turned his body to the side, dodging the burning stream while launching a trio of powerful bolts in staggered fashion to catch her off guard.

Having already anticipated the gambit, Severa twirled gracefully around two of the bolts and knocked the last one away with her sword. Robin paused, confused as to why the lightning didn't shock his opponent through the metal.

Taking advantage of his momentary confusion, Severa dashed forward in a burst of speed holding her sword behind her in preparation for an upwards swing that Robin was barely able to dodge. She moved into a series of lightning quick thrusts and swings that Robin dodged or parried, launching his own bolts in between leaps.

They continued their duel in a stalemate until Robin got an idea. Knocking his opponent's most recent blow aside Robin lashed out with a snap kick to his opponent's legs, knocking them to the floor.

Caught off guard by the blow, Severa fell to the floor and found a steel blade resting on her throat, streams of lightning running down it from the magic Robin channeled through it.

"I do believe that our duel is over friend, though I must say your skill is incredible! Who taught you to fight like that?" Robin asked, helping the young woman to her feet after she'd accepted her defeat.

"Hmph, if you must know my father and mother taught me how, so if you'll excuse me I need to leave the arena." She began to walk away, but stopped when Robin called out. "And what is your name milady?" Severa stopped and had to keep herself from giving her real name before answering. "Katarina" She stated, before leaving the arena, holding in tears all the way.

Robin watched her leave before moving to join Chrom, as he'd defeated Marth shortly after Robin had won, and joined him in watching the aerial duel.

 _Sumia vs. Cynthia_

The two knights circled each other above the arena floor, each trying to catch the other though any opening was swiftly closed.

Deciding to test her opponent's ability to track her, Sumia pulled her steed into a climb that turned into a steep dive towards her opponent. Seeing the move coming, Cynthia dodged away from the passing Pegasus. She saw a flash of steel in front of her and quickly raised her own lance to block the incoming shaft from Sumia's lance, having used her sudden dive as a distraction to get close.

Realizing that she'd have to fight her closer to either the ground or ceiling, Cynthia raced toward the ground with Sumia close on her tail. Using the lack of air resistance created behind the other Pegasus, Sumia quickly pulled beside her opponent and began to exchange a series of fluid and accurate strikes in an attempt to incapacitate her.

The fight would continue as they lapped the arena, exchanging spinning lance shafts and thrusts all the while screaming through the air. The crowd, and the two other fighters, were awed at the aerial acrobatics occurring before their very eyes, though that came to an end when two deflected strikes grounded the two pegasi.

Having to fight on foot, the crowd fell into a hush hoping to see a continuation of the great skirmish though a few of the Shepherds held back snickers at what they felt was going to happen.

The two fighters moved across from each other, lances in hand, and charged forward… only for both to trip on _thin air_ and fall flat on their faces.

The silence that followed was only matched by the roaring laughter from the Shepherds at the fact that the two fell completely in sync with one another.

Embarrassed, the two moved to get up when Sumia felt a hand help her up while Cynthia felt a blade rest near her jugular. "I do believe that's checkmate friend." Robin spoke to the pig-tailed girl. "Now be a dear and surrender I don't want to harm anyone and it's obvious you've lost."

Cynthia sighed, but accepted her defeat with grace and quickly left the arena, tears shining behind the mask she wore at seeing her parents and having dueled her idol in such glorious fashion.

The announcer snapped out of his stunned disbelief at the events when Flavia coughed behind him and quickly announced the results "That's the end everyone! I present our victors the East Champions!" At that the crowd roared into action again, applauding the three glorious duels, not mentioning the humiliating end.

Three hours later Robin and Chrom met with Flavia to finalize their agreement.

"Ahh it feels like centuries since I've held total power," Flavia practically _purred_ , making Robin slightly uncomfortable, before getting to business. "And with it you have your alliance, Regna Ferox will throw its full weight behind the Ylissean cause."

Chrom nodded in appreciation before answering, "Thank you Khan Flavia now I hope you don't mind, but we must leave to get this news to the Exalt as soon as possible." Chrom bowed slightly in apology, but Flavia would have none of it.

"Nonsense! It's late tonight and the Shepherds are my guests of honor so wait until tomorrow to leave, tonight we celebrate!" At that she quickly ran out of the room, most likely to find ale of some sort, allowing a large man to enter.

Robin couldn't help but marvel at the man before him. Tall, broad, and made of muscle, the man oozed strength and confidence, with an eye-patch and bald head adding to his fearsome visage.

"Who are you?" Chrom asked, slightly on edge when he heard him muttering about women and parties, before getting an answer.

"I am the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!" The man growled in a low, booming voice that actually caused Robin to back up a half-step until the man started laughing.

"Hahahaha it doesn't matter though, now all the responsibility is on her and I can finally relax a bit!" He continued laughing until he noticed the rather awkward atmosphere.

Coughing a bit the West Khan introduced himself "My name is Basilio, and while I can't give you any soldiers I've come to offer my right hand man as my personal contribution to your cause." as if on cue another man walked in.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion, I've seen none more skilled than him with a blade which is why I'm still confused as to how he lost." Lon'qu blushed very faintly at this, knowing very well _why_ he lost, Basilio continued.

"Consider him to be West Ferox's contribution to the cause, and don't worry about giving him orders we've had this conversation already." Lon'qu nodded while responding to Chrom's questioning look.

"You give orders, I stab people the roles are very clear."

"Very well then welcome aboard. Be prepared to leave on the morrow we need to move quickly." With that final set of orders the group moved out of the room and went to join the grand celebration.

After the festivities, Robin sat alone in his room thinking on Marth and 'his' compatriots.

'I feel this isn't the last time we'll see any of them, though I can't help but wonder,' He stood and looked to the moon and stars. 'Who was the one in the coat? That _Katarina_?' He couldn't help, but feel a strange connection to the figure, but the lack of info and the fact all three seemed to have disappeared certainly didn't help.

Filing those thoughts away for later Robin turned his thoughts to his patrolling friend 'I can only wonder how she's doing.' He thought as he moved to his bed to prepare for sleep 'Though she'll be gone another two weeks once we return, I can't wait to see her again.' With that last thought Robin fell to his dreams.

 _Cordelia, Ylissean highlands_

'Another day, more exhaustion.' She thought with a long sigh as she moved to her cot, exhausted beyond measure at the last week.

She'd not had to do as many of the chores once the commanders had caught wind at the others shunting the work over to her, though they made up for it in harsher training and more taunts. There was still a long patrol left though, and she couldn't wait until the end so they could return home and she could escape their constant company.

Her thoughts turned to her friend in Ferox as she prepared for bed, 'I wonder how he's doing?' She thought turning over in her cot. 'He should be back about two weeks before us so I'll see him soon. Maybe I'll be able to ask how the mission was.' With that thought she felt a new determination rise in her to complete the patrol in one piece, all so she could see her friends again.

With the new determination setting in her heart she too fell to her dreams, awaiting the next sunrise without noticing the ever-growing storm clouds overhead.

 **Ch9 End**

 **Well that took a bit of effort to write. I hope you guys like the action sequences, since I felt Sev and Cynth needed some spotlight here today.**

 **In other news we grow closer to the war with Plegia and ever greater action with a new attack coming the Shepherds way next time so as always:**

 **Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow! Please?**

 **Severa: Ok I'm done explaining to Lucy**

 **Lucina: *chuckle* Yeah it was good**

 **7: It took an HOUR of explanation my dear no wonder you're listed as least likely to get a joke**

 **Lucina: Wait. LISTED! WHERE!**

 **Severa: Yeah I wanna know too! What am** _ **I**_ **listed as!**

 **7: Uhhhhhh *Runs away***

 **Severa: Get him!**

 **Play "Benny Hill" by The Edwin Davis Jazz Band**

 ***Chases 7 with Lucy close behind in a circle***

 ***Steps out of circle panting as they continue to run in a circle, joins back in after catching breath***

 **Robin: This is going to continue for awhile so see everyone next chapter!**


	10. Crises (Declaration)

Grunts 10

 **Hello again everyone! Today we're going to be moving towards Maribelles rescue and have it actually occur! Then we get a side chapter next time!**

 **Lucina: Why didn't you give me and my father any real screen time last chapter?**

 **7: To be honest many of the fanfics I've seen really focus on Chrom and yours duel since none of the other opponents are worth mentioning so I thought I'd change it up a bit**

 **Severa: I actually wanted to… to…**

 **7: Thank me?**

 **Severa: Yeah that!**

 **7: Shoot dug you out there, anyway your welcome I tried to envision how two tacticians would really fight each other and I think it came out well.**

 **Severa: I still don't appreciate being defeated by a leg sweep, by the way**

 **7: That's something you'll have to take up with your father not me**

 **Lucina: Actually I have a question for you 7**

 **7: Go ahead**

 **Lucina: The Pegasus knights with Aunt Cordelia seem much crueler than what I've heard from her stories. Why is that?**

 **7: Jealousy to be perfectly honest, the others know that the instructors are having to be supremely nitpicky in order to give Cordelia any criticism, not to mention the amount of attention she gets from the male crowd. It's ugly, but they're actually starting to come around, as we'll see in a few chapters.**

 **Lucina: Thank you. *bows***

 **Severa: AGAIN Lucy! Stop bowing for gods sake!**

 **7: Before this escalates, to the story!**

Crises (Declaration)

The Shepherds woke the next morning, swiftly packed, and were through the Longfort before the sun reached its half way point in the sky.

The slower troops had been placed with either the riders or in their small supply caravan so they could make due haste to the Capitol.

Robin, riding in one of the caravans with Lissa and their new recruit Lon'qu, thought of their sudden haste and the reason for it.

 _Earlier that day_

 _The Shepherds were groggy and still half-asleep after their celebrations the previous night. They were stumbling to the meeting point when Chrom ran into their hungover group. He was clutching a letter in his hand._

" _Shepherds we move out in the next ten minutes! We are to make Ylisstol by tomorrow morning!"_

 _The sudden command snapped the Shepherds out of their stupor and they began to set to their task with a vigor rather impressive for a group that was nursing pounding headaches._

 _Robin quickly found Chrom in the mess in order to inquire at the sudden haste. Chrom simply handed him the letter and left to help Sumia move a stack of lances into one of the wagons._

 _Opening the letter Robin quickly skimmed before dropping it and moving to join the others, the contents of the letter swimming in his head._

" _ **Prince Chrom there has been a raid along the eastern border by Plegian bandits. The area attacked was under the rule of Duke Themis and his daughter has been captured by the Plegians. Supposedly she had moved to offer parley and the blackhearts took her hostage in response. However, King Gangrel claims that she invaded his land and demands recompense. Please make all haste to the capital as this could very well lead to war."**_

 _ **Pegasus Knight Commander Phila**_

 _Present time_

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Robin noticed that Lissa was scooting towards Lon'qu who in turn would move away from her. Wincing slightly, Robin remembered the conversation he had with Khan Basilio about Lon'qu.

'If we weren't in such a rush I could have placed him in one of the other caravans.' Robin thought as the wagon rumbled underfoot. 'I hope he'll be ok for the ride there.'

This is how the Shepherds would be for the next half-day as they made haste towards the capital, making only short stops to hydrate the mounts, no words were exchanged and even the more exuberant members were subdued at the implications of the coming meeting with the Exalt.

 _Ylisstol Castle_

Approaching the gates, Chrom flashed a signal to the guards who quickly opened the great doors to the outer courtyard as the Shepherds thundered into the palace grounds. Quickly dismounting from his spot on Sumia's Pegasus Chrom marched quickly into the palace with Frederick, Lissa, and Robin following behind.

Bursting into the throne room, Chrom called out to his elder sister, "Is it true Emm?! Is Maribelle a hostage?"

Turning towards his voice unfazed, Emmeryn answered in her usual calm voice, "That is correct Chrom. She has been taken hostage by King Gangrel over a perceived invasion of his country that Lady Maribelle supposedly oversaw."

Phila continued the report at her liege's nod, interrupting Chrom's reply. "They hold her a half-day's march from here at the border pass that allows trade between Themis and Plegia, as agreed in the pact we made ten years ago."

"Then why haven't we done anything!?" Chrom roared in anger, startling the three who'd followed him to the throne room. "The Mad King will never listen to reason! He'll know peace the day death gives it to him!"

Robin was surprised at the intense anger rolling off of Chrom at the mention of this 'Mad King'. He'd never seen the young prince lose his head so completely, not even after that recruitment poster fiasco with Frederick, so whoever the King was Chrom obviously didn't like the thought of him.

"Peace Chrom. I was going to decide on our plan of action just as you arrived so please hear me out." Emmeryns' soothing voice was able to calm the agitated prince, who nodded his assent.

"Now that cooler heads have prevailed I will give you our plan. We cannot risk a war with Plegia, our army is too small for any kind of protracted engagement and our people have yet to recover from the previous war. I cannot allow that to happen to our people so I will offer parley with Gangrel." Emmeryn continued

Emmeryn's declaration was immediately met with voices of disapproval and caution, many pointing out it was most likely a trap, though Robin noticed that the Exalt's eyes never swayed in their clarity.

'So Chrom and Lissa aren't the only hard heads of the family.' Robin thought with a mental chuckle as Emmeryn calmed the group down and ordered them to make ready for departure the next morning. Sighing, Robin left the room silently, still hearing Chrom and Lissa argue their sister's decision, so he could inform the Shepherds of their new task and prepare himself.

'Looks like I'll have to delay that meeting with Cordelia then.' he thought as he watched the Shepherds grab their gear. 'If this comes to war almost every pegasus knight we have is going to be on the front lines and on patrol.' he felt a brief pang go through his chest at the thought of his friend dying, 'No I can't think like that, she's incredibly skilled and resourceful she'll be fine.' Closing his train of thought Robin left his preparations to sleep, unaware of the downward spiral they would face tomorrow.

The Shepherds made up a part of the Exalt's escort as they neared the pass, all members on alert for ambushes waiting in the wings.

Robin was looking about the area as he stood near the front of the contingent, scanning for any and all possible escape routes while noting the young Shepherd mage, Ricken was his name if he thought right, moving through the underbrush out of sight of the rest. He sighed at the thought of the young man's actions. The mage had confronted Chrom the night before about being a part of the mission, but was dismissed by Chrom for being too young to be on the mission and left to guard the palace. Or that was the original idea, but Robin had found him following them during a break in the trek.

 _Earlier that day_

 _The group had stopped for a short break in the long trek towards the mountain pass that acted as the Ylissean-Plegian border to meet with King Gangrel and rescue Maribelle. Robin took a swig from his canteen as he walked along the perimeter of the camp, watching to see if he could spot any ambushes nearby, when he heard a slight rustle near his position._

 _Repressing any signs that he'd heard Robin moved slightly towards the noise, acting oblivious until he was right on top of the area. Swiftly drawing his sword, Robin held the tip at the throat of his startled target who froze behind the bush._

" _Show yourself" he commanded quietly, hiding his surprise when the young mage he'd met the night before rose out of the bush. "What are you doing here… Ricken was it?" He asked, stowing his sword at the sight of a friendly, though he kept his magic at the ready._

" _I want to help" he stated with great vehemence, seemingly angered at the question. "I can use magic just a good as anyone else! Not to mention I'm a specialist in wind magic and the Plegian elites are almost entirely wyvern riders!" Robin was a little confused as to why those two were important until the discussion he'd had with Miriel on the uses of magic in battle came back to him._

 _Nodding, Robin lowered his voice and motioned for Ricken to lower his "Alright you can help, but you need to stay out of sight and prepared. I have a feeling this will get ugly quickly, so once I fire a bolt into the sky as a signal I need you to get Maribelle out of there and back to us ok?" Ricken nodded in assent before moving back into the bushes as Robin moved to rejoin his group._

 _Present_

Robin returned to the present as the contingent entered the pass, noting the numerous soldiers that were attempting to hide and not doing a good job of it. Motioning Virion into position, Robin had the other Shepherds quietly prepare for the incoming ambush. Emmeryn continued forward towards where the King of Plegia stood on a ledge above them.

"Well well weeeell. We are in the presence of radiance herself! I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwahahaha!" Came the cackling voice of Gangrel as the Shepherds came to a stop below the ledge.

"King Gangrel" Emmeryn called out, her voice the incarnation of serenity. "I've come to find the truth of this incident between us and hope to resolve it peacefully!"

As the king laughed once again and began his refute against Emmeryn's peace as well as give his side of the story, Robin examined the Plegian ruler. He had short blazing orange hair covered by an elaborate golden circlet of a crown. His head was cocked with a cruel, angled face locked in a sneer. He wore a black tailored coat with luxurious fur over his torso, with expensive pants and boots. What drew Robin's attention to him was the aura of insanity that surrounded him like a cloak, giving him the feel of a rabid animal.

Another voice spoke up, "This little girl attacked the brave Plegian soldiers that simply sought to bring her home. That's grounds for execution if I've ever seen it." As Maribelle protested the woman's claim Robin caught sight of her as well.

She was, in a word, sultry. Dressed in a tight fitting black corset and long stockings with high-heeled boots she cut a sensuous portrait against the dull rocks, her eye catching white hair and purple markings against her dark skin completing the seductress look.

Noting that Gangrel was growing increasingly violent, Robin signaled the Shepherds to be ready.

"Give me the Fire Emblem now! Or this pretty little thing gets an open neck!" Gangrel shouted to the leaders, motioning for his soldiers to close in on them. However, once they got within 15 feet of Emmeryn a blur of blue rushed forward and opened them from hip to shoulder in one spinning strike.

"Stay back lest you suffer the same fate!" Chrom declared, holding Falchion at the ready as more soldiers began to come out of the rocks.

"Well well that's a declaration of war if I've ever seen one! Bwahahaha! I have my war! Ylissean blood will run in rivulets before the day is done and with it the end of the cursed bloodline! Captain!" Gangrel motioned to a heavily armored wyvern rider, "Make sure none of them live and that the Fire Emblem is in my hand by nightfall!" With that last command, Gangrel disappeared beyond the lip of the ledge and back into Plegia.

Robin began the battle by launching his signal to Ricken before moving to join the other Shepherds who'd long since engaged the grunts of the force and had been cutting a swath through them on the way up to the commanding officer.

The fight allowed Robin to observe the prowess of Lon'qu as he made his way through the axe-wielders. The man was a blur across the battlefield, slicing two men in two slices before turning quickly and kicking another one across the jaw, snapping his neck. He then finished his turn by launching himself into a leaping slash that carved a man's skull in two before moving to engage another group that had moved to surround Miriel.

He also got to see Ricken's prowess as he escorted the mounted Maribelle towards the main body of their militia. The young man proved his boasts of wind mastery, blowing groups of soldiers off the ledges to die on the harsh rocks below, or knocking wyvern riders completely out of the sky in conjunction with Virion's arrows. They eventually joined the main contingent as they moved in on the final vanguard.

The three mages launched simultaneous blasts of wind, thunder, and fire, taking down a wyvern rider and two swordsmen before a throwing axe from the leader sunk itself into Virion's gut, taking him out of the fight as Maribelle moved to heal him.

The next wave of Shepherds moved in to clean up the remaining grunts as Chrom and Sumia used hit and run tactics against the leader's heavier armor. The man was nothing if not skilled, he may not have been able to hit the fleet footed Pegasus knight so he instead focused on the slower moving ground troops. He landed two more axe throws into Kellams forearm and Lon'qus thigh taking them out of the fight as well. Growing confident at the casualties he was inflicting, the captain reared back to throw at a wide open Miriel, when a blast of thunder brought his attention to the last thing he'd ever see.

"Checkmate!" Robin yelled as he descended onto the captain, splitting his head like a melon with a swift chop and electrocuting the wyvern. Sighing in relief, Robin gave a nod of respect to Frederick who'd allowed him to be launched from his horse in a do or die move to end the fight before they suffered further casualties.

As they gathered the wounded together Chrom and Robin moved to join Emmeryn, who'd been pulled away by her personal guard at the beginning of the battle to discuss what their next move would be.

"…I'm sorry Emm," Chrom muttered bitterly, obviously guilty at his actions "I let my anger get the best of me and now it's our people who will suffer for it."

"It's all right Chrom." Emmeryn sighed, seemingly aging another ten years. "We must return to the capital with all due haste as there's something I must give you if we are to survive the coming months."

With that, Emmeryn turned and mounted behind Phila, taking off towards the pass entrance to await the Shepherds. As they gathered their belongings Maribelle approached Robin, fidgeting slightly as she fought against her pride for what she was about to say.

"Oh hello Maribelle," Robin greeted as she stood there silent, "Is there something you need?" She continued to stand silently until she finally built up her will and spoke. "I… wanted to thank you for your… assistance today." she finally stated, earning a raised eyebrow from the tactician. "But don't think this makes us friends! I still have my eye on you, even if you've won the trust of the others, I won't allow my darling Lissa to be taken in by a commoner!"

Sighing at the condescending statement, Robin replied, "I understand you're not fond of me Maribelle, but we'll be working together from now on so let's try to get along ok?" He held out his hand as an offer of truce, though she simply agreed curtly before leaving to check on her patients.

"Don't worry Robin it took her awhile to warm up to Vaike as well so you'll be fine, just give her time." Ricken offered to the tactician. Robin simply smiled at his reassurance before moving to join the others at the entrance to the pass, wondering at what the future would hold in the next few months. His thoughts inevitably turned towards Cordelia as the new war would surely put her on the borders and in danger.

'I can only hope for her safety' he thought as he moved to join the front group and mounted behind Frederick. 'My tactics can do much, but until I know what Ylisse has in resources and forces I can only hope' he thought as they moved through the twilight toward the capital, a powerful storm breaking over the pass they'd left scant hours before. Torches twinkled in the distance behind them.

 _Ch 10 End_

 **Man this chapter fought with me the entire way through so I can only hope it lives up to expectations!**

 **Also as of the time of this writing we have 5,100 views, 19 Reviews, 16 Favorites, and 20 Follows!**

 **Thank you all for the support! Special shout out to Goodralisk, Strider Shade, and Yuki2311 for reviewing so consistently!**

 **Severa: I'm actually surprised the stories done this well to be honest**

 **Lucina: Yeah it seems like a dream to be honest *pinch* Ow!**

 **Severa: Did you really just pinch yourself?!**

 **Lucina: Aren't you supposed too?**

 **Severa: No! You only do that when something really weird happens! Like if Inigo doesn't flirt with a girl for two straight days!**

 **7: That would be very strange… That's probably how we can tell it's an imposter though no?**

 **Severa & Lucina: *Nod simultaneously***

 **7: Well than let's wrap it up for the nice people shall we?**

 **All three: As always everyone please Read, Review, and Follow our paychecks depend on it!**


	11. Memories (Outsiders)

Grunts 11

 **Hello my loyal squaddies!**

 **Severa:…**

 **7: Not. One. Word**

 **Severa: I didn't SAY anything**

 **7: You were thinking it!**

 **Lucina: Even I have to ask 7 why squaddies of all things?**

 **7: My name is Gallian** _ **Squad**_ **7 so I thought having a name for my fans would be fun.**

 **Severa: Why didn't you consult ME though! You sound like one of those sci-fi nerds!**

 **7: I'm not a HUGE fan of sci-fi, but I do like the ideas in it so leave me alone!**

 ***Severa and 7 begin bickering***

 **Lucina: *sigh* Well let's get the ball rolling, while my two friends here bicker hm?**

 ***Reads script* We now move into a side chapter that has two sections to it. The first follows Lucina & Friends on the road to Ylisstol, with some background into the relationship between the elder siblings and Cynthia being a ray of sunshine.**

 **Cynthia: Yay I get to be awesome!**

 **Lucina: Not now Cynthia, go see if Father needs help *continues***

( **Play The Evening Wind at My Back Track 12 watch?v=5GunXy4QLbc) Present Day**

 **The second section follows the Shepherds as they move back into Ylisstol to receive the item Emmeryn wants to give them. (It's in the title!)**

Memories (Outsiders)

 _Northern Ylisse, Two days after the tournament._

Lucina, Cynthia, and Severa had settled in for the night after another long day of traveling down one of the lesser used roads in Northern Ylisse. They'd left the night after the tournament ended, but they were still close enough to the Northroad that they'd heard the rumbling of the Shepherds as they rushed to Ylisstol, no doubt in order to save Maribelle.

Lucina and Severa had barely said a word to each other in the past week. Ever since Lucina had taken the chance and kissed Severa, a palpable air of awkwardness and depression hung in the air. Cynthia tried her best to get the two talking, but without knowing the entire story her efforts proved useless.

Sighing as she sat in front of the crackling fire, Cynthia glanced to her left where her sister was sitting, staring up at the night sky. Deciding to talk with her again Cynthia made her way over and sat in front of Lucina, drawing the stargazers' attention.

"Do you need something Cynthi?" She asked with a warm inflection to her voice, slipping into the mother mode that she'd adopted once Sumia died.

"I have something I need to ask you Lucina," Cynthia answered in a surprisingly serious voice, "When did it start?"

Startled slightly at her bubbly sister's sudden personality turn Lucina could only ask, "W-when did what start?"

"You know what I'm talking about sis," Cynthia continued, scooting closer to Lucina. "When did you start liking Severa, and I won't take 'no' for an answer this time Lucina!"

Looking her sister in the eye with all the determination she could muster, Cynthia awaited her answer. Sighing at her insatiable curiosity, but smiling slightly at her obvious determination, Lucina started with a small nod.

"Very well then," Lucina shifted to a more comfortable position while motioning Cynthia to sit beside her, "If you really want to know how this came to be I need to go all the way back to when I and Sev first met each other…"

 _Ylisstol palace nearly 17 years ago for them_

 _Lucina peeked out from behind her daddy's legs as she saw another person with purple hair approach him. She normally spent this time of the day with her mommy, but mommy wasn't feeling well so she played with daddy today._

" _Hello Robin," Daddy greeted the purple haired man. "How's Cordelia doing? Last I heard from you she was enjoying her vacation."_

 _The purple man, as little Lucina now dubbed him, laughed. She pouted a bit at the man's laughter, how dare he make fun of her daddy! Before she could give him a proper scolding he answered._

" _She's doing just fine Chrom," the purple man smiled at her daddy before looking at her. Bashful, she tried to hide further behind her daddy. "And who is this little darling? Could this be the little Lucina I held in my arms only a few years ago?" He smiled at her and she found herself feeling more relaxed and moved forward._

 _Laughing at his daughter's bashfulness, Chrom posed a question to Robin. "This is indeed Lucina, but I see you have someone you'd like to introduce to me?"_

 _Chrom finished his inquiry with a gesture to the small bob of hair poking out from behind Robin's coat. Noticing this Robin gently moved a small child in front of him and introduced them._

" _This is my daughter Severa, she's a bit more grown than I believe you remember, but I'm sure she and Lucina will get along very well." He finished his introduction as Lucina took in the sight of the new girl._

 _She had the prettiest purple hair she'd ever seen and her eyes were really odd looking, though they were still pretty. She wore a small pink dress with frills along the hem and was carrying a small fish plushy in her left arm, while her right held onto her father's coat._

" _Well Lucina?" Her daddy whispered with a smile as he scooted her forward. "Go and introduce yourself."_

 _Lucina stood there with her head down as she blushed in nervousness, not saying anything to the other girl who simply gazed at her in curiosity. Letting go of her father's cloak, the little girl walked up to Lucina and said in a curious voice. "My name's Severa. What's yours?"_

 _Lucina glanced up at the girls face and, upon seeing her small, kind smile, answered shyly "My name's Lucina, it's nice to meet you Severa."_

Present Day

… and that's when we first met and became friends." Lucina finished her short tale, gazing at the stars with her sister. "I would tell you more about how it grew, but we've a long day tomorrow so for now I wish you good night." Lucina got up and began to move towards her blanket when her sister spoke up.

"You've been friends for so long sis," Cynthia moved to stand beside her sister and gave her a warm, loving hug, "If this is truly how you feel then embrace it, you can only listen to your heart and soul so often in this life…" her embrace tightened around her sister's shoulders as she felt Lucina bury her head into her neck and tears dampen her neck. "No matter who you choose I'll always love you sis, so please, don't give up on Sevry just yet she may surprise you."

They stood there for what felt like hours, younger sister reassuring the older one, until Lucina finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Thank you Cynthia," Lucina choked out through her remaining sobs, "That meant more to me then you'll ever know, and I love you too, you little pony-princess."

Cynthia laughed at the old insult, glad to see her sister come back a bit from her earlier daze, "Yeah well at least my nicknames' cute! If I remember correctly you were called a little ram more than once!" With that last word Cynthia ran away, laughing the entire time, her sister gave a good-natured chase. Neither of them noticed their companion listening from behind a tree.

Severa smiled, happy to see Lucina back to her old self, and that maybe, just maybe, the two of them could work it out after all. Her good mood quickly soured as she watched the two playfully run about.

Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of her own bubbly sister, Morgan. 'Where are you? We've searched everywhere and we still can't find you … please Morgan … be safe'

Quickly stifling her tears, Severa moved back to the campsite to rest, dreams of Morgan and their childhood together clouding her mind throughout the night.

They'd arrive in Ylisstol the day before the assassination attempt, though what awaited them was something none could have predicted.

 _Ylisstol-Night after the border skirmish_

The Shepherds finally reached Ylisstol after a hard and fast march through the wilds of Ylisse, desperate to avoid any and all ambushes that may have been lying in wait for them.

Thundering into the courtyard, Chrom shouted orders for the guard to be redoubled at all checkpoints and for the walls to be patrolled at all hours. The other Shepherds quickly dispersed to rest at Chrom's command. Robin and Chrom followed a serious Emmeryn into the castle.

Going through a long and complicated set of corridors, they eventually reached a long set of spiral stairs that led down to the bowels of the castle. Robin looked about as they descended further into the lower levels. Emmeryn revealed a simple fire tome to light their way. The walls were dank and covered in scratches, like someone had marked each passage long ago.

Eventually they reached the bottom where a large, metal door stood ominously before them. Emmeryn quickly launched her little ball of fire towards the surrounding walls, lighting torches along the walls.

Now that he could see more clearly, Robin found the door to be made of an incredibly shiny stone, rather than metal as he'd originally thought. It appeared to be heavily encrypted with spells, the stone itself bound by chains.

Feeling nervous at the intimidating sight, Robin noticed Emmeryn approach the door and mutter a series of words in an indecipherable language. After she finished the door glowed a brilliant light before the chains fell with a great crash and the door opened.

Chrom seemed unfazed by the incredible sight, and began explaining what the area was before Robin could ask, "This is the royal archives," he began as they moved into the cavernous room, "It holds all of Ylisse's most valuable treasures and weapons."

Robin began to look around as they moved deeper in. spotting numerous objects that screamed of wealth and a few weapons that seemed to radiate power. Around him objects gleamed with wealth and ornate weapons radiated power. Emmeryn paid the treasures around them no mind, moving forward with a quiet determination.

Eventually she stopped and picked up a small object that stood upon a pedestal. The thing itself was a simple black-steel key that Emmeryn quickly handed to Chrom, already in the midst of instructing him, "Take this key Chrom," she commanded quietly. Chrom obeyed. "Take it to the alley behind the Golden Eagle inn, there you will find a door to match this key."

She began to move back towards the entrance, the silent Chrom and confused Robin following behind. "Once there enter the key into the lock and enter the door, after that give the merchant you meet this phrase 'Golden trees wither under the burning sun' and bring the others as well."

They exited the room, which Emmeryn quickly sealed, and began to climb back up to the main levels. "Do that and they will lend you all the support they can, leave tomorrow as soon as you're able." With that final order, Emmeryn left the two of them to attend to her other duties before retiring to bed.

Robin was still very confused, but Chrom beat him to the punch once again. "This," he began, motioning Robin to follow him, "is an Outrealm key, it gives us access to different worlds if the stories are to be believed."

Robin was finally able to understand why the item was of such great import, if one could visit other worlds the dangers and rewards were innumerable.

Chrom quickly left the purple haired man, not before giving him orders to wake the next morning, leaving Robin to his thoughts.

'So we're going to visit an _Outrealm_?' He thought as he moved to his room in the barracks. 'I wonder how this is going to work. Numerous questions and thoughts prevented Robin from sleeping, and when he did he did so fitfully.'

 _Next Morning_

The Shepherds gathered in the center of the merchant district, they'd been given orders to meet there that morning and were now awaiting their commander to come with the day's tasks.

Chrom moved to the front of the large group, noting that all the Shepherds were back to battle condition after a night of rest and healing. He motioned for all of them to follow him behind the Golden Eagle.

As they squeezed into the alleyway, Chrom moved towards a large door made of black-steel. Taking out the key, he nodded once at Robin before inserting the key into the slot. A loud clicking sound rose out from the door, then it began to open with a loud groan, as if it hadn't been opened in years.

Entering the dim hallway beyond the door, the entire contingent moved behind their leader, glancing around warily until their final member passed the threshold. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind them, causing the group to jump and move into ready positions. A portal appeared before them in a flash, they were gone.

When sight returned to the militia, they found themselves in what appeared to be a large lobby. A number of doors circled them, all identical to the one they'd entered minus the signs above them. What was more eye-catching was the area in the center that seemed to hold a large surplus of numerous items from vulneraries to odd looking weapons that appeared to be made of thin crossed steel.

A woman approached the group, obviously a merchant by her garb, and spoke out to them. "Welcome to the Outrealm Gate travelers!" She greeted with an award winning smile and a great amount of enthusiasm.

"What can I do for you today? I've a number of supplies here, and they're all on sale for reasonable rates!" She pitched her wares to them with a casual air, but then became aware of their cautious expressions.

Frowning at their caution, she seemed to have an epiphany and asked a simple question to them, "Why are you here travelers? Is there a problem where you're from?"

Catching the hint, Chrom quickly answered. "Golden trees wither under the burning sun." The phrase had an immediate effect on the woman, she paled drastically and motioned for the group to follow her, leading them to a quintet of doors. The doors read 'The Golden Gaffe, Exponential EXP, Infinite Regalia, Lost Bloodlines, Rogues and Redeemers' and Robin could guess on their meanings as the merchant began to explain.

"These are the worlds you've been given access to," She stated with a serious face. "I've also given you a serious discount on all the products here, and before you ask, they'll never run out as each sold item gets replaced immediately after the sale."

With that she shoved an odd, gold-colored crest into Robin's hands. He examined the odd item as she began to explain it next to a blue crest she held. "The item I gave you is called a master seal, it allows you to reach new heights by becoming a more advanced 'class' instantly," she then held up the blue seal "This is a second seal, once you've learned all you can from a 'class' this will allow you to become another of the classes you have the aptitude for."

She pointed the seal towards Chrom and said 'activate' before a blue beam shot out and landed on Chrom, swiftly followed by a series of drawn weapons. She ignored them and pointed to an odd projection that came out of the seal.

"You, Lord Chrom, are capable of becoming three different 'basic' classes," she stated, pointing to the three images as they circled the seal "Lord, Archer, and Cavalier are your base classes and hold the potential for any of the 'advanced' classes they can become."

She pointed to a pile of crates filled with the seals and gave a brief overview of the doors before them. "The first three doors are for your use," she continued to go on but she'd lost half the group at seal description.

"Whelp that's all I have for you." She finally finished "The last thing you need to know is that, in these worlds 1 hour in your world is equal to about 2 months here, don't ask!" She stopped the questions before they came, "You will not physically age here, but your bodies will grow until you reach your absolute limits so train as much as you can."

With that, the merchant returned to her table in the center of the supplies, leaving the Shepherds undecided on what to do until Robin convinced them to enter the door labeled 'Golden Gaffe'.

Turning the key in the slot, the Shepherds entered the first world of many they would explore in their lives, beginning their road to becoming true gods and goddesses of combat.

 **Ch 11 (Side 2) End**

 **Whelp we all know what happens next! Just so everyone knows every Shepherd will become level 20 in all of their classes, thus having all the skills, and master all the weapons they have available to A-rank.**

 **The grunt enemies will still be of casual difficulty, but the commanders will move to match them, with Vasto becoming a Wyvern Lord and Grimleal commanders being highly skilled advance classes, otherwise this would be no fun to write.**

 **Here are everyone's final classes and skills (who are with the Shepherds currently) after the two-day (their time) training. Also I know it's technically deus ex machina, but how else do you explain the DLC maps!**

 **Robin: Grandmaster**

 **Skills: Ignis, Lethality, Pavise, Limit Breaker, Sol**

 **Chrom: Great Lord**

 **Skills: Aether, Dual Guard +, Aegis, Limit Breaker, Luna**

 **Lissa: Sage**

 **Skills: Tomefaire, Galeforce, Renewal, Limit Breaker, Miracle**

 **Frederick: Great Knight**

 **Skills: Luna, Pavise, Aegis, Limit Breaker, Deliverer**

 **Sully: Great Knight**

 **Skills: Luna, Lethality, Astra, Limit Breaker, Aegis**

 **Virion: Sniper**

 **Skills: Bowfaire, Bowbreaker, Lifetaker, Limit Breaker, Swordbreaker**

 **Vaike: Berserker**

 **Skills: Sol, Axefaire, Lethality, Limit Breaker, Locktouch**

 **Stahl: Paladin**

 **Skills: Luna, Lethality, Aegis, Limit Breaker, Astra**

 **Miriel: Sage**

 **Skills: Tomefaire, Lifetaker, Renewal, Limit Breaker, Magic +2**

 **Sumia: Dark Flier**

 **Skills: Galeforce, Luna, Tomefaire, Limit Breaker, Pavise**

 **Kellam: General**

 **Skills: Pavise, Lethality, Luna, Limit Breaker, Movement +1**

 **Lon'qu: Swordmaster**

 **Skills: Swordfaire, Astra, Lethality, Limit Breaker, Swordbreaker**

 **Ricken: Dark Knight**

 **Skills: Lifetaker, Tomefaire, Aegis, Limit Breaker, Luna**

 **Maribelle: Valkyrie**

 **Skills: Tomefaire, Renewal, Galeforce, Limit Breaker, Lifetaker**

 **That's everyone! So far anyway.**

 **Severa: Man they all look like absolute badasses!**

 **Lucina: Sev language!**

 **Severa: Can you blame me! They're awesome!**

 **Lucina: I do admit I feel very proud to have such amazing parents**

 ***Both begin to glow at the sheer pride they feel***

 **7: MY EYEEEEEEEEEES!**

 ***Falls over screaming in agony, while being ignored by the sparkling pair***

 **Robin:… I'm just kinda the spare here huh? Any way onto the outro**

 **Thank you all for your support and, as always, Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	12. Plots (Results)

Grunts 12

 **We're baaaaaaaaaaaack!**

 **Severa: You just have the need, the absolute NEED, to make movie references every chapter don't you?**

 **7: You can't watch a Mojo Top 10 on horror movies and not reference Poltergeist my friend!**

 **Severa: Ugh… fine what's going to happen in todays' section then?**

 **7: Today we have the attempted assassination!**

 **Lucina: *Reading script* As well as lots and lots of description. You really want the readers to see** _ **this**_ **much detail? I'm sure that they can just look them up to see what the models look like.**

 **7: Admittedly, they could if they wanted to and I'll put a SKIP IF YOU WANT TO warning just before it starts, but I have vivid images of what they look like after the training so I want to share.**

 **Lucina: Okay then, that sounds fine to me.**

 **7: And yes your father and mother both look awesome so there's no need to worry.**

 **Lucina:*Blushes***

 **Severa:*Opens mouth***

 **7: Your father looks awesome as well and I'll add your mother in once she's had a chance to go in as well.**

 **Severa: *Closes mouth***

 **7: Uh huh that's what I thought, Anyway we will get to the introduction of Gaius and Panne today. Also, just so you readers know, the Shepherds will not return to the Outrealms until they get five more members. As such they won't go in again until after Cordelia joins them (Donnel and Anna join off-screen).**

 **Lastly, all current Shepherds have full A-rank supports (no S- supports minus Sully and Kellam) and they all have completely maxed stats so this is gonna be fun.**

Plots (Results)

 _Ylisstol-Merchant Quarter_

Emmeryn stood with her personal guard in the center square of the merchant quarter, patiently waiting for the return of her siblings and the militia they brought with them.

She'd received a message two hours after they'd left to await them in the central square for their return in two days' time. Concerned for their safety, but willing to trust them Emmeryn moved into preparation for the coming war, already hearing reports on Plegian movement around the border passes and villages, though none of the troops had attempted to cross yet.

Her thoughts remained occupied on these affairs until Phila gained her attention. "Milady," she began with a small bow "the time that Lord Chrom's letter spoke of approaches, he should arrive shortly."

Nodding silently in acceptance of the report, Emmeryn turned her attention towards the entrance to the Golden Eagle's back alley, wondering how her family had progressed.

They stood there in place for a few more minutes when one of her other guards gave a quick shout "That's them Milady!"

Peering into the gloom, Emmeryn spotted the telltale blue-hair of her brother before anything else, confirming he was fine. She sighed in relief, briefly closing her eyes to assure herself, and was shocked at the militia's transformation when she opened them.

 **DESCRIPTIONS ABOUND AHEAD! SKIP TO THE NEXT MARKER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ!**

Chrom was now wearing resplendent silver plate on the entirety of his torso, similar colored gauntlets, gloves, and smaller plates covered his arms. He also wore silver boots, plate that encased his legs up to the knee and silver knee pads to finish the uniform. His original chain suit stayed underneath the new plate, though if she was right the chain was far stronger than it was originally, and he still had his silver pauldrons covering his left arm.

He carried Falchion at his side like always, but also carried a red and green spear over his back that was vaguely familiar to Emmeryn. All she knew for certain was that the great spear radiated power and was not to be messed with.

Next came her little Lissa came around the corner, continuing the train of sudden transformations. Lissa still had her same hairstyle and headpiece in place, but that was the only thing that remained the same. She wore voluminous green and white robes, heavily enchanted if the faint runes were to be believed, over a small white under robe that had small slits on the sides so she could walk. She also wore long green stockings that led to emerald slippers, most likely also enchanted, making her look like a near copy of Emmeryn herself.

She also carried a tall golden staff in her left hand as she walked over, a large blue gem at the end surrounded by a large crescent moon, and a bright blue tome in her right hand that reeked of holy power.

Frederick looked much the same as he did when he entered, but his poise was far greater, and he held a silver lance at his side that seemed much, much stronger than any stock weapon Emmeryn could think of. He also had a silver sword belted at his waste and a silver axe on his horses side, both of them also heavily modified, in addition to an aura of power that fell around him like a cloak. His armor also appeared to be of a much stronger material though the overall appearance was unchanged.

Next came Sully from around the corner to join the three who already stood in front of Emmeryn. She now wore heavy plate armor on her upper body with it concentrated mostly around her shoulders and chest. The rest of her body had slightly lighter plate around her lower body to allow her to maneuver on top of her armored mount, both of them sharing a white and red color scheme that made her appear as an angry fire.

She held an odd looking spiral lance in hand, with a toothed sword and black axe at her sides, that Emmeryn recognized as Lord Ephraims' lance from so long ago. She couldn't help but wonder what adventures the group had so far if they'd found such an ancient weapon.

Next came one of the Shepherds newest addition, Virion if she remembered correctly, to present himself for review. He now wore a silver cuirass over his torso with thin steel plates running along his arm, from a small pauldron on his shoulder to a metal glove at his and. His other arm was encased in high-quality chain-backed cloth with metal finger guards for when he fired. He also wore steel boots and leg guards, along with a belt over his waist and tough pants.

His weapon looked like two bows fused together and the force they held was obviously enough to rip off a lesser mans' arm. He also carried a quiver of arrows over his shoulder that were easily as long as his arm, making her wonder just how much power the bow held.

The next three to turn the corner were Stahl, Vaike, and Miriel, each one of the first to join the Shepherds and thus some of the ones Emmeryn knew best.

Stahl was now mounted upon a strong horse encased in golden armor with blue embellishments here and there. He himself was encased in emerald medium plate that covered his entire torso, arms, and legs with chain of similar color covering the joints so he could move. He also held a medium sized shield over his left forearm and held an odd lance that appeared to have a head made of cross-hatched metal, along with an odd-curved blade at his side.

Vaike was shirtless, as always, but had two leather straps run from his shoulders to his hips. He also wore a small round plate over his stomach region with a blue half robe that split at the hip. His arms had thick leather bands covered in metal studs and leather boots with some metal plates for extra protection. His most eye catching armor was the large, horned skulls that acted as pauldrons and an odd choker that appeared to be made of a sharks jaw around his neck.

He carried a large throwing axe just behind his back, so he could reach it easily, and held a monstrous golden axe that appeared more anchor than weapon in his right hand while he talked to Stahl.

Miriel looked the same from the neck up, spectacles, large hat, neat hair, but she now wore thick robes over her original robes. They appeared to be even more heavily enchanted than Lissas' as the runes nearly came out of the robes themselves. The color scheme was rather understated, mostly black with red and gold trimmings, matching her very serious personality.

She carried a staff in hand that looked similar to Lissas' as well, though hers had a red jewel surrounded by what appeared to be a sunburst, and held a burning red tome that seemed to belch sparks as she held it.

Next came young Sumia and Kellam, Emmeryn was one of the few that could spot him at all times, around the corner to join the ever expanding group.

Sumia now rode atop a much larger Pegasus that was covered in small bits of plate armor while being surrounded by cloth. The Pegasus itself was a blackish-grey, with a distinct helmet that had two wings of its own, and had blue embellishments on its armor.

Sumia herself was wearing a combination of leather and plate as armor. Her torso was covered in dark chain-backed leather, with two cloth sleeves running down into leather gauntlets that had enchanted bands around her wrists. She also had a pair of rib-like pauldrons on her shoulders and what appeared to be a pair of shields around her hips, all of which appeared to be enchanted, though not to the point of Lissa or Miriel. Lastly she had on a pair of long black stockings that led into high quality riding boots.

She carried a long silver-hafted lance in hand that led to a powerful triangular blade, held in place by a backwards crescent of metal that connected the blade to haft. She also had what appeared to be a highly modified thunder tome, the air around it seemed to thrum with energy, so it was safe to assume its power.

Kellam wore even heavier armor then he had originally, making him look like a mountain of silver and orange metal that thudded and crashed its way towards them. His legs were still clad in chain to allow for movement, but extra plate had been added there as well for extra protection, even if he moved more gracefully than one would expect from so much armor.

He carried a heavily modified tomahawk behind his tower shield and a long white lance that had an odd hook at the meeting point between the blade and haft that looked like it could easily go through armor.

Finally the last four Shepherds moved around the corner to join the group, having by this point drawn a large crowd.

Lon'qu, if Emmeryn remembered his name right, was dressed in a light mail suit that had the look of robes around his body and a large blue overcoat covering his body. He had a red sash around his waist, where two swords appeared to be sheathed, and had a pair of odd pauldrons on his shoulders, made of a material that Emmeryn believed was lacquer. He also seemed to have minor enchantments strewn over his robes and on his sturdy, yet light, boots.

To complete his look a long curved blade, sheathed for the moment, rested at his side, though Emmeryn knew Balmung when she saw it as it was held within the castle archives from the previous war.

Lady Maribelle had changed a good deal from what she remembered of the justice loving young woman. She now wore a combination of leather, chain, and cloth armor with two small pauldrons on her shoulders. The armor had her usual pink and white color scheme and appeared not only sturdier, but probably the most enchanted of the group, runes seemingly hovering over the rider as her cloth covered steed moved forwards.

She held a dark gold staff with two red jewels on both ends, which Emmeryn recognized as Catharsis, and a glowing green tome that seemed to have a small wind blowing around it.

Ricken had changed a good deal from the last time Emmeryn had seen him. First he now rode upon a small black horse that had its top half covered by blue and silver plate while the rest went unarmored except for some metal bands near its hooves. Ricken himself still wore his overly large hat, but now had a large collar that flared behind him and a set of closefitting plate on his torso. He also wore plate sleeves and gauntlets on top of a cloth shirt and plate leggings that covered chain-backed cloth trousers with quality leather riding boots to complete the look.

He carried what appeared to be an even more powerful tome than Maribelle as his had a constant stream of visible wind circling the covers as he held it. He also had what appeared to be a long straight blade with a golden pommel and grip belted to his side.

Lastly was the Shepherds tactician Robin. While his face and head had not changed, the man was obviously much surer of himself then he once was. His trademark cloak now appeared to have more golden embellishments upon it and he even had a set of light-golden pauldrons on his shoulders. He also wore a golden-metal breastplate that had chain backing it behind the cloak, along with plate boots, gloves and gauntlets. Lastly she could see a decent amount of enchantments in his robes and armor that seemed to be common among the group.

He held a sword with a golden pommel and guard that looked like a half-sun with a black wavy blade and a bright yellow tome that seemed to arc electricity around itself as he grew close enough for her to see, completing the group.

 **DESCRITPTIONS END! THE WORD VOMIT IS AT AN END!**

Emmeryn could only stare in minor disbelief at the new and improved Shepherds. While their appearances were obviously very different, it was their demeanor that caught Emmeryn off guard.

They all had the look of highly experienced soldiers, knowledge and confidence shined in their eyes, with many of the previously unsure members now having an air of power and certainty surrounding them.

With this showing, Emmeryn was certain that Ylisse was in safe hands as who would be able to defeat this group of great men and women? Shaking her head at her wandering thoughts, Emmeryn spoke to her brother for the first time since he'd left.

"I see you used the resources to astounding effect Chrom, do you feel ready for what is to come?" she asked somewhat rhetorically.

Chrom smiled before speaking with utmost confidence "Let them come, we shall see this through regardless of what comes before us. Isn't that right Shepherds!?" He shouted to his contingent, which was met with thundering applause and cheers from the group.

Nodding at his resolve, Emmeryn ordered the group to follow her to the palace, intent on debriefing the group on the current state of the country and Plegia's movement.

 _Castle Courtyard- That night_

Chrom paused in his pacing through the garden as he thought once again on what Emmeryn had told the Shepherds that afternoon.

The Plegians were already beginning to move. If the reports were accurate they had thousands of troops readying to pour over the border at any time and they didn't have the time to raise a large enough force to repel them. The only way they could survive was if the key forts were able to hold long enough for the force to be raised, but that was an unlikely option at best.

'We went through eight years of training in that place' Chrom thought silently, noting Robin moving towards him 'Will it all be for nothing if we can't hold a handful of forts'

"Hello Chrom," Robin greeted once he was in hearing range "What's got you wearing a rut into the floor?"

"Just… dueling some unpleasant thoughts." Chrom answered with a sigh, while silently signaling Robin that someone was there "All the things Emmeryn told us today weigh on me heavily, so I came here to think on them."

Robin nodded in understanding while tapping three fingers against his chin. He then pointed towards a small alcove off to the side and commanded "Come out, we know your there."

Marth rose out of the bush 'he' had been hiding behind and moved towards the duo being as non-threatening as possible. Chrom looked surprised as to how the mysterious figure had entered one of the inner garden and asked as such.

"How did you get past the guards Marth?" he asked in a low voice, hand on Falchions pommel. The young swordsman remained silent for a second before answering "The hole in the wall behind the date alcove."

The answer caught Chrom by surprise and answered Robins' questioning look "I bashed that hole in the wall when training," he explained lowly, eyeing Marth with suspicion "I thought it well concealed, so I left it there and didn't report it."

"You're secret is safe with me sir." Marth answered with a small bow, though the smirk 'he' wore at Robins' exasperated face betrayed amusement "I've actually come to warn you tonight."

"Again with your prophecies," Robin drawled to the masked swordsman "What gives you the ability to make such statements and then disappear?"

Marth seemed hesitant to answer Robins' pointed question before taking a deep question and asking "What if I told you… that I had seen the future? Where the Exalt dies here, tonight?"

The counter-question was met with skeptical faces from the two friends, causing Marth to sigh in resignation.

"Very well then," Marth stated, drawing the twin Falchion "Then I'll just have to prove it."

"I'm about to save your life from him." With a quick look to a bush behind the masked swordsman, Marth leapt into the air in a backflip, jumping over a charging assassin, and coming down in a vertical slice that severed the killers' spinal column, killing them instantly.

"I trust this will suffice as proof for you Sir Robin, Sir Chrom?" Marth received a pair of nods, before realizing that another assassin had been hiding in the trees. Turning quickly while trying to back up, Marth tripped on the fallen assassins' blade, the second blade just missing her face, but slicing her mask in half.

Chrom dashed forward at the assassin in a burst of raw speed, reappearing behind the assailant with Falchion outstretched. The assailant turned to continue the assault, but then fell to the ground in two separate pieces.

"You… you're a woman?!" Chrom asked, shocked at this sudden, to him, reveal.

"And quite the actress too! Honestly I'm amazed you took this long to even figure it out." Lucina answered, hiding her shock at not only her fathers' new look, but his burst of raw speed. Her thoughts were interrupted when a boom reverberated through the castle, causing the trio to swiftly run into the castle.

 _Castle Corridors_

The trio raced through the halls of the castle towards Emmeryns' bedchambers waking the other Shepherds from their temporary quarters as they went.

While Robin organized them, Chrom quickly burst into the room, looking for Emmeryn.

"Sister!" he called out, breaking into a relieved smile when he saw her unharmed "Thank the gods you're unharmed!"

"Chrom!" Emmeryn yelled desperately "Take Lissa and flee from here! Your lives are not worth my own!"

Chrom quickly shut down her pleas with a calm look and a caring smile "Don't worry Emm," he spoke softly "We'll take care of everything. Have some faith in us ok?"

At her reluctant nod, Chrom left the room and barricaded the side door, already noticing that Kellam and Marth had taken up guarding the main doors. He found Robin giving further directions to the Shepherds as they began to disperse amongst the halls to combat the invaders.

"Chrom!" he shouted as the Great Lord approached "I need you and Sumia to keep an eye on this guy," he pointed to another man Chrom didn't recognize "While me and the others get rid of these idiots."

With that, Robin sprinted into the hallways in a blur of speed, a powerful clap of thunder following soon after. Chrom took stock of the stranger before him as Sumia alighted next to him.

The man had a shock of orange hair with a black headband holding it back from his face. He held a sucker in his mouth with a lazy look on his face, apparently not very concerned with his situation. He wore a lose set of grey robes and trousers under a black cloak with leather gloves and boots that held a number of lock picking tools and a simple iron sword was looped into a belt sash.

"And who are you then?" Sumia asked with suspicion once she got a good look at the obvious thief "Are you a member of the assassins?"

The man shook his head at the accusation before answering "Nope, My name is Gaius and I was hired to break into the royal treasury, not to kill a sweet lady like the Exalt."

"So what is it you want then?" Chrom asked warily as the thief chuckled a bit "I'm actually offering my services to you, if you sweeten the deal that is."

"It's gold you want then huh?" Chrom state, sounding very nonplussed at the generic answer "Then let me see what I ha- whoops!" he dropped several wrapped candies on the floor as he tried to dig out his gold pouch.

Suddenly the thief dived onto the floor after the little candies muttering something about 'sugar' and 'the precious' as he picked them up. Standing after his little episode, Gaius smiled and said "Alright then you got a deal!"

Chrom and Sumia simply stared dumbfounded when a new voice asserted itself.

"I see that man-spawn will sell themselves for even smaller pittances then I realized" the distinctly feminine voice stated in a cynical and serious tone, drawing the attention of the three present.

The one who'd spoken was a young woman with a grey skin tone, wearing light pink armor over her torso and shoulders with a pair of short pants that barely reached mid-thigh. What was most eye-catching, however, was the large amount of fur on her legs, arms, and neck along with the pair of bunny ears that poked out of her long dark-brown hair.

"Hey I did say 'sweeten' the deal didn't I cupcake?" Gaius answered nonchalantly before turning to Chrom "Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold later… that is unless you have more of those treats?!"

"Um… I'll ask Lissa." Chrom stated nervously, a bit put-off by the zealotry shining in the thief's eyes, before turning to the woman.

"And who are you milady?" he asked warily, more than ready to strike should she be an enemy.

"My name is Panne if you must know," the now named Panne stated with obvious disdain "And I am no enemy, my people owe the Exalt many favors for actions past and I have come to lend my assistance."

Chrom considered this for a moment, until in a bright flash of light Panne had changed into a large rabbit with long claws and powerful feet. She jumped backwards and landed a slash across an assailant's throat and broke the neck of a second with a quick kick.

Chrom and Sumia had noticed the two before they'd arrived, but wanted to see if she was true to her word. If she'd been about to be struck down, Sumia already had a thoron spell at the ready to wipe out the assailants before they could harm her.

"Stop!" a voice cried out, revealing Marth to the group "Lady Panne is not an enemy! You can be sure of it!"

"You truly do know a lot about the future," Chrom answered as he turned towards the young woman "And keep many secrets as well."

Marth wilted a bit under the intense stares of Sumia and Chrom before apologizing and moving to resume her guard.

Sighing a bit at his unintended harshness, Chrom gave the two new allies directions "Alright then Gaius you'll be with me. I want you to guide me to the leader as fast as possible." He received a nod from the thief before turning to Panne. "You and Sumia will stay here and kill any invaders we miss. Make sure they stay down." With their nods of approval Chrom and Gaius moved to join the fray.

 _Robin- Main foyer_

Robin brought another column of lightning down on a group of swordsman that were rushing Miriel, burning them to ash in an instant. Sighing, Robin took a moment to survey the battlefield.

The Shepherds had the fight well in hand. Many of the assailants were absolutely helpless before the new Shepherds and fell by the dozen. Virion had set up at the balcony above the main foyer and fired with impunity, once even scoring a no look shot on another archer, hitting him square in the jugular.

The mages reaped the assassins like wheat before a scythe. Each last from their tomes erased half-a-dozen each time, allowing the others to swiftly overwhelm the stragglers even if a few managed to sneak by. Those that did however, quickly met their end at the hands of either a metal mountain or a time-traveling swordswoman.

Noting this Robin moved out into the courtyard where he spotted the leader and stopped dead in his tracks. It was him, the same sorcerer he'd seen in the vision so long ago was now standing directly before him.

"You think you've won!" The man cackled as dark energy began to coalesce around him "I'll see the glorious return of our leader through! Even if I have to do everything myself!"

With a roar the sorcerer unleashed a great blast of miasma at Robin, who quickly dodged out of the wave's vicinity and responded with a blast of Mjolnir that the sorcerer intercepted. Judging that close quarters was his best bet, Robin drew Mercurius from its sheath and charged the man in a seemingly random series of feints and dodges.

The sorcerer simply cackled and threw more dark energy at the purple-haired tactician, scoring a few glancing blows that hurt Robin, but didn't stop him from getting close. Launching himself into a highly rehearsed series of thrusts and slashes, Robin attacked from every possible angle to try and catch the sorcerer off guard.

He score a few shallow cuts against the surprisingly nimble man, but was blasted away by a large burst of dark energy that robbed him of his breath and sent him to the ground, fading in and out of consciousness.

"Now I just have to kill the Exalt and all shall be as it should!" the man cackled as he charged up for one last strike to end Robins' life, even as his right arm hung to his side uselessly from Robin's last thrust and a large gash across his chest bleeding profusely.

The last thing Robin saw was a flash of purple pig tails as his consciousness faded. He vaguely heard what sounded like a shouted "Get away from my Daddy you godsdamn freak!" the sound of metal piercing flesh, and a thud as the sorcerer fell dead.

 _Three hours later- Castle infirmary_

Robin awoke on the small cot with a sharp pain in his gut and a splitting headache. Noting he was awake, Lissa came over and gave him a draught from one of their elixirs, instantly removing much of the pain.

"You took a real good hit Rob," Lissa told him warmly "You'll need to rest here tonight, and before you ask," she said, stopping Robins' incoming question "We have two new recruits you'll need to meet later, Emm's talking with them now. Also that Marth character disappeared again though Chrom went to look for her so I can't tell you anything else. Now get to sleep you workaholic."

With that last bit of teasing, Lissa left the infirmary, leaving Robin to contemplate the last thing he heard before falling unconscious 'Why did Katarina call me Daddy?'

 **Ch 12**

 **Holy MACKEREL! 4727 words with the beginning authors note! This is my longest chapter yet!**

 **Lucina: I understand why Severa jumped in there at the end, but why those really long descriptions again?**

 **7: I just had an idea of what they looked like and I wanted to showcase it a bit.**

 **Severa: That's fine, but did you have to make my only line so EMBARRASING!**

 **7: Oh please, we all know that's what you call him so it's fine. Also how did it feel to kill Validar?**

 **Severa: *Purrs slightly* AMAZING! I just wish Lucy could have helped.**

 **Lucina: I was able to have a nice chat with Aunt Emmy just before we left so it was fine.**

 **7: Wait, Aunt Emmy?**

 **Lucina: Yes, Aunt Emmy, It's what I was told to call her when I was young, same with Aunt Lissy and Uncle Rob.**

 **Severa: I thought you grew out of that Lucy.**

 **Lucina: No I still call them that even today.**

 **7: Old habits die hard I guess, anyway I'm going to do the outro now while we're all still civil.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always Read, Review, Favorite and Follow**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**

 **(Haven't done that in a while, thought I'd revive it)**


	13. Devastation (Comfort)

Grunts 13

 **Hello everyone! We now come… to Breakneck Pass!**

 **Severa: Oh! That means Mommy is going to be a bigger part of the story now right?**

 **7: Yep! Today Cordelia joins the main cast of Shepherds for good!**

 **Lucina: It'll be good to see Aunt Cordy again after not seeing her for a while.**

 **Severa: Yeah! Not to mention the story they gave me will start to match up too!**

 **7: *mutters* We'll see about that**

 **Severa: Huh? 7 did you say something?**

 **7: Nothing, nothing!**

 **Severa: No, I'm pretty sure you said something!**

 **7:Um… YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! *Drives away in the Edelweiss***

 **Severa: HEY NO FAIR! YOU CAN'T USE THE TANK! *Gives chase in the Shamrock***

 **Lucina: …Why are the Valkyria Chronicle props here? That fic is still in the idea faze.**

 **Lucina: Anyway… let's join Cordelia on the border, the day before the Shepherds reach Breakneck Pass.**

 **Play Silver Taps ( watch?v=cZHGWlTU_8U) One trumpet at "Alright… here goes."**

 _Northwestern Ylisse- Day after the castle assault_

Cordelia eyed the horizon nervously as a pair of Pegasus knights discussed the latest dispatch from the capital. She'd been on edge ever since the declaration of war had reached her patrol unit and she'd been trying to busy herself to avoid thinking about her friends at the inaugural battle.

'Robin… Sumia… Chrom.' Was her general train of thought as she stared off into the sinking sunset. She'd been assigned to one of the wall patrols at the fortress along with two other Pegasus knights.

She'd actually begun to notice many of the veterans treated her better than they once did. Rather than be jeered at while the commander berated her for a mistake, the veterans gave her tips to improve her aim, technique, and balance. Even the commanders seemed kinder, as they didn't dress her down at every mistake and gave much calmer instruction.

She could only wonder at this sudden change in behavior, they hadn't called her Little Lady Genius in almost four days, but her commander was going to speak with her tonight so she supposed that was the most opportune time to ask.

Sighing at her wandering thoughts, Cordelia moved along the wall to another vantage point. The group had received a report from a forward scout that a Plegian force was making its way towards them and that they needed to hold the fort as long as possible. If they couldn't, the entire region would be lost to the invading army.

She stopped next to a brace of javelins that sat by the vantage point in order to inspect the spears. She didn't notice her commander walking up to her until the older woman cleared her throat, snapping Cordelia back to reality.

"Ma'am!" Cordelia shouted while firing off an instinctive salute, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Her commander smiled at her softly, surprising Cordelia though she didn't show it. Her commander spoke "I actually need to speak with you about something Cordelia."

Cordelia nodded in response and took a rigid stance, causing the commander to chuckle. "There's no need to be so formal Cordelia, I just need to tell you why everyone had been so hard on you until recently."

This caught Cordelias' attention, it looked like she'd be getting her answer earlier than she expected. "Very well ma'am, what do I need to know?"

The commander took a deep breath before launching into a short explanation on the traditional hazing that the Pegasus knights engaged in with new recruits. The knights had created the tradition as a way of weeding out weak-willed recruits so that only the most mentally fit would make it through. This mental-training was practically a requirement to become a full-fledged member as the knights often went on long, arduous patrols and needed to be able to soldier through them.

She then explained that the knights had actually gone further in their hazing with Cordelia than they were actually allowed, mostly the shunting of responsibilities and jeers on patrol, and the unit wanted to apologize to her for their poor behavior.

This was music to Cordelia's' ears. Her flight sisters _didn't_ hate her after all! Those weeks of teasing and jeers had all been a part of tradition!

"Wait ma'am," Cordelia spoke up, "Then why was I the only one hazed? I know I wasn't the only new recruit!"

The commander sighed at the astute observation, "That's why we split the recruits before this Cordelia, each one would go with a veteran group for the right of passage, but Sumia ended up going to the Shepherds and we didn't meet with the others."

Cordelia nodded in understanding, a small smile formed on her face. 'Finally.' She thought as the commander dismissed her to continue patrolling 'I can finally stop worrying over why they've been so hard on me.'

She moved her gaze back to the horizon, where the sun was just about to disappear, a weight lifted from her shoulders and a new optimism in her eyes as she scanned the darkening horizon.

That all came crashing down when an alarm sounded. "Plegian wyvern riders!" The sentry cried in alarm before an axe silenced her.

The garrison rushed to action as Plegian soldiers began to drop into the fortress, slaying several of the knights before they could counter-attack. Cordelia whistled sharply as she rushed to the edge of the wall. Vaulting over the wall, she landed in the Pegasus's saddle while slicing through a wyvern's wing with her lance, sending the rider and mount to their deaths.

Now airborne, Cordelia watched the unfolding carnage as the surprise attack allowed her comrades to be cut down one after the next. It was obvious the Plegians were taking no prisoners. Cordelia watched the battle in slowly growing horror.

She heard shouting on the wall and had her Pegasus move to intercept a group of Plegians that were fighting her squad. She swooped in from behind the Plegian formation and swiftly skewed two of them in a single thrust, her Pegasus kicked and caused another two to fall to their deaths.

Her squad took advantage of the distraction and killed the remainder quickly. The commander then began to yell at Cordelia, giving what would ultimately prove to be her final orders. "Cordelia! Quickly, flee the fort and find the Exalt! Their numbers are too great and we can't afford to lose the future of the knights to some lucky thug!"

"B-but, commander my place is here with you!" she shouted desperately, tears forming in her eyes "How can _I_ be the future, the most I can do is fight here with you!"

"You _are_ the future Cordelia!" Her commander screamed over the continuing din, her squad agreeing vehemently. "You are the only one who can warn the Exalt of this incoming force! Now go before I boot you there myself!"

The squad quickly went to intercept another group of attackers as Cordelia stayed frozen in indecision. Did she stay and fight? Even if it meant inevitable death? Or did she flee, guaranteeing the deaths of her flight sisters?

She had but a few scant seconds to think before duty won in a bloody war. " _ **GODSDAMN IT ALL!**_ " She wailed as she kicked off into the sky, the image of the burning fortress and mutilated corpses of her comrades gouging jagged wounds into her heart. She flew toward the capital with all haste.

 _The next morning-Nearing Break Neck Pass_

The Shepherds had left for the Eastern palace earlier that morning, and were now making their way into the most treacherous point of the journey.

Many of the Shepherds were surprised when the Hierophant of Ylisse decided to join them. He was a frail old man that hadn't done much outside of political advising in the past few years, so his sudden decision to join them on this arduous journey set warning bells ringing in the more cautious members.

"Ugh…" Lissa sighed as they made their way up the steep incline, "My legs feel like walking off by themselves, can't we take a break?"

"Why milady, this is just a simple stroll, how could you be so tired by this point?" Frederick asked with a pleasant smile, though Lissa could sense the promise of another Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour so she kept silent.

"How are you holding up Robin?" Chrom asked, looking fresh as a daisy compared to the sweating tactician. "Is this little march slowing you down?"

Robin didn't respond verbally, simply shaking his head in amazement at the prince's stamina, before staring at the obviously nervous hierophant. The elderly man was jerking randomly as the contingent moved up the slope and glanced around constantly at the peaks. Robin frowned, the alarms in the back of his head shifted to a series of thunderous crashes. He motioned Chrom for a private conversation.

"Chrom," He whispered once the prince was close enough. "The hierophants acting like he's waiting on something, have Phila be within flight distance of Emmeryn and move the Shepherds into Aerial Fortress, make it subtle."

The prince nodded and began to move the contingent into position with a series of signals. After that he gave Robin's orders to Phila and her group, who moved closer to the Exalt so they could flee quickly. Chrom moved to confront the hierophant as they broke the tree line.

"Are you alright good sir?" Chrom asked genially, startling the twitching man. "You keep glancing towards the peaks, are you expecting something?"

"N-n-no! Prince Chrom," the man stuttered, obviously anxious, "I-I'm simply keeping an eye out g-ghastly times these day! One can never be too careful!" He finished with a weak smile, only succeeding in making Chrom more suspicious. He turned his attention away from the man when he heard a cry from the front.

"Plegians!" Sully shouted from the front, spotting the ambush descending from the mountains. Phila and her knights acted quickly, ferrying Emmeryn to the back of the group as the Shepherds moved into their formation. Aerial Fortress was designed so that heavily armored units would protect the ranged units from any melee attacks by encircling them, while the ranged units would pick off any ranged units they could see, the wall of protection allowing them to focus on their targets.

"Ho there Ylisseans!" A scraggly voice cried from the back of the group. "Hand over that wench of a ruler and I'll spare your lives!" The voice belonged to a heavily armored wyvern rider with a large throwing axe in hand. Even his wyvern was covered in heavy plate, making the duo into a flying tank.

Before any of the group could react, the hierophant dashed towards the leader and shouted at him "I'm the man King Gangrel told you about! Don't you have orders to take me into your safety?!"

The knight sneered at the lowly man before answering with great disdain, "Aye I have orders to take in a man… But all I see is a traitorous pig that sold out his own sovereign for a flimsy promise!" He began to raise his axe "And do you know what we do to pigs in Plegia?!"

The hierophant tried to offer a pitiful answer before the axe fell on his head, splitting it like a melon. Not even bothering to look at the new corpse, the commander had his wyvern sweep the corpse into the ravine.

"Now then, what is your answer!" He roared at the determined group. He was answered with a tornado springing up between three of his riders, shredding them to bloody pieces. Overcoming his momentary shock, Vasto ordered his soldiers to charge to avoid the spells.

This didn't work to well for the troops as the combination of beams, explosions, gale-force winds, and arrows cut their numbers by a third before they reached melee range. Charging in, the first rider was met with an axe blade that cleaved through him and his mount in twain. Vaike crowed at his first kill.

A pair of swordsmen tried to charge towards Virion, who was sniping at a stubborn rider over the gorge. Lon'qu appeared before them, parrying both strikes easily. He then disappeared from their sight once again, reappearing behind them as they fell in three separate pieces.

Another rider rose quickly, dodging several beams of lightning from Sumia by the skin of her teeth, and then dived quickly towards a distracted Lissa. She was stopped cold by a mountain of metal, which she hadn't seen on the battlefield till that point, catching her wyvern by the wings and ripping them off! She met her own end under a swift stomp.

Ricken charged forward as the enemies numbers began to thin, drawing his sword as he moved towards an axe thrower. Bending backwards under the man's desperate throw, Ricken brought his sword to his side and slashed as he passed. The axe-thrower fell to his knees before falling face first into the dirt, disemboweled.

Now that the enemy's numbers were much smaller, the Shepherds broke formation and began to move forward cautiously, ever aware of any further ambushes. Suddenly a flurry of flapping wings was heard from behind the contingent, where Robin had moved to act as a rear-guard. Thanking himself for his foresight in creating a rear guard, Robin turned to face the enemy reinforcements.

Except they weren't enemy reinforcements, a single Pegasus knight was flying with great haste towards the group, quite desperate to reach them. The first thing he saw was the long crimson hair that flew behind her like fire, then a brief gust of wind brought a very faint scent of cinnamon to his nose, confirming her identity.

"Cordelia!" He cried out in surprise, drawing the attention of Phila who was still guarding the Exalt.

"My gods it is Cordelia!" She cried in surprise "But she was stationed on one of the border posts! Unless… no it can't be!"

Robin didn't have to guess what she meant as Cordelia moved into shouting range. "Your Grace!" She shouted, obviously exhausted from flying the entire night at full speed, "Enemy reinforcements march behind you, not a day away, you must flee as soon as you can!"

She slowed down as she approached the group and noticed the purple-haired tactician running towards her. "Cordelia!" He shouted, sprinting at her full force. "I know this isn't the best place for a reunion, but I need you to get me to the front as fast as possible!" He quickly explained.

She nodded in silent agreement and helped him mount before taking off to the front. Robin saw that Vasto was giving the healers plenty of work to do as many of the shepherds struggled with injuries while Chrom and Sumia tried to fight him together .

"Get us over him!" He yelled over the roaring wind as the duo drew close. "I have a plan on how to end this, but I need you to trust me!"

Cordelia simply nodded, happy to receive some kind of orders to take her mind out of the pit it had fallen into, and moved the two of them over the dueling trio. "Now once I distract him you're going to land the killing blow ok? Aim for the neck or armpit if at all possible!" After he received her nod of confirmation Robin enacted his plan.

He jumped.

"… huh?" Cordelia muttered in shock as Robin dove headfirst towards the wyvern rider, ready to enact his next idea. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" Cordelia cried in disbelief as she began to dive after him, until she noticed the amount of lightning he generated around himself. He became an electric meteor.

"Here goes nothing!" He yelled with adrenaline pumping through him, twisting so he was feet first to the ground. Right before he landed he channeled all of the charged electricity into his feet, creating a repulsion field that slowed his descent, while launching the excess into one big burst.

The thunder wave crashed outwards in a five-meter radius, missing Chrom and Sumia who'd fled at the sound of his voice, and electrocuting Vasto. Cordelia flew down and ended his life with one quick thrust to the neck, severing his spinal cord and ending the fight.

After the wounded were attended to, Emmeryn called a meeting with the group over Cordelia's report. "So it is true, the border has fallen." Phila sighed at the end of the report "That means most of our defenses have fallen as well."

Cordelia seemed to be holding back tears as she confirmed the report "Yes Ma'am," she stated shakily "I saw more forts burning as I made my way to the capital and followed a large contingent that broke off from the main army towards Breakneck Pass once they neared the capital." She began to sniffle "My knight sisters bought time for me to escape, b-but I should have stayed, I should have stayed!" By this point silent tears were running down her eyes as she shook.

Phila gave what comfort she could "It's alright Cordelia," she offered softly. "The others rightly prized your youth and talent, you should be proud of them." Cordelia could only nod as she stepped back, her role over.

"Damn those dastards! Damn them all!" Chrom growled venomously, anger shining in his eyes as he awaited Emmeryn's decision on what to do next.

"I must return to the capital." Emmeryn concluded, to the shock of the group. "Should I be out of the capital when this news comes to light, the people will panic and more blood will be spilt without cause." The others attempted to dissuade her, but to no avail she was set on her path and would follow it through.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Chrom stated as Emmeryn and Phila readied themselves for the return trip "What if we can't get to Ferox in time? What if you can't evade the other army Emm? Me and Lissa need you! The people need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

Emmeryn simply smiled at his small tirade before answering "You and Lissa are my everything Chrom," she hugged each of her siblings in turn before turning back to Phila. "I know you'll reach Ferox in time so we'll see each other at the gates of Ylisstol." With that she mounted behind Phila and gave one last goodbye, "Safe journey Chrom. Safe journey Lissa," With one more smile she was gone.

Lissa cried softly at seeing her sister leave while Chrom punched a tree in anger, neither noticing Robin leave in their shared grief, mourning the almost certain capture of their beloved sister.

 _Shepherd Camp- Just before the Longfort_

The Shepherds had settled down for the night, having raced at full speed to reach the Feroxi border with all the endurance they could muster. However, the mounts needed rest and food so they reluctantly decided to stop for the night and wake at first dawn.

Robin wandered through the camp in search of Cordelia. She'd been assigned to the company by Phila, despite initial protests, and he knew that she was hurting, and hurting bad. He had realized something while he was in the Outrealms, Cordelia seemed to occupy his thoughts during breaks in the training and he'd mastered his trumpet playing in his spare time. Having heard the story of her loss, he'd brought his trumpet with him as a sign of solidarity and friendship 'If not more' he thought silently to himself, feeling a fluttering in his heart at the thought of her.

After a few more minutes of searching, he found her sitting curled next to a small stream at the edge of camp. Her head was buried into her knees and he could tell by the small shakes up and down her back she was still crying. Approaching slowly, Robin came to rest beside her and sat down.

"Hey," he greeted, though no response was given. "I… heard about what happened." Her shakes only seemed to increase so Robin quickly tried to comfort her. "It's ok Cordelia," he whispered softly, scooting a little closer to her "I'm here for you, whatever you need I'll give, just let me know ok?"

Her sobbing seemed to slow a little at this and Robin decided to ask the next question "If… you don't mind," he began slowly, testing the water "I'd like to give them a proper sendoff, are you ok with that?" he perceived what appeared to be a small nod and swiftly unpacked his trumpet and stood up. "Alright… here I go."

While the song itself was only a series of rising and descending notes, the distinctly military sound and obvious melancholy made it an excellent send-off to the fallen members of the Pegasus knights.

Cordelia's tears redoubled at the tune, she'd heard it played at state funerals when an important military figure had died, most recently the former head strategist of the military. The tune let her feel _someone_ appreciated the knight's sacrifices besides her.

As the song wound down, Robin placed his trumpet back into its case carefully and spoke one more time, "I hope this can help you if only a little Cordelia," he whispered sympathetically. "You're a dear friend to me and it would hurt beyond words to lose you."

He was surprised when she suddenly sprung up and hugged him tightly, sobbing heavily into his chest. Smiling down at her softly, Robin returned the hug tenderly, offering all the support he could to the love of his life.

 **Ch 13 End**

 **I'll be honest Cordelias' part was hard to write. Not because of lack of ideas, but I almost made it a LOT darker then what it turned out being and I didn't want to make everyone extremely depressed.**

 **Outside of that we see Cordelia has now joined us so expect much more of her in the future and that's really all I have to say.**

 **Oh and when we get to a certain scene "I Swear" by All-4-One WILL be playing.**

 **As always Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**

 **(Man I'm sleepy)**


	14. R&R

Grunts 14

 **Hello everyone! I'm kinda sad to have only gotten two reviews for the previous chapter (Thanks to Goodralisk and sugouxxx for the reviews!) since Cordelia joined up with us last chapter and I thought it would get a bigger reception then it did.**

 **Severa: I TOLD you to wait until the next morning, but NOOOO! You had to get it out at nearly midnight when most of the viewers are asleep!**

 **7: Stop preachin to the choir, I already said you were right so there's no need to rub it in!**

 **Lucina: She just wants her mothers' plight to be recognized 7, there's no harm in that is there.**

 **7: No, you're right. Sorry Severa I should have listened to your advice**

 **Severa:… Thanks, I guess *mumbles* I'm sorry too**

 **Lucina: There now that we have your little dispute solved, shall we move to the introduction?**

 ***Leaves for the stage***

 **7: She really is a good scolder huh?**

 **Severa: Yeah, but she's a great mediator too, otherwise most of the girls would have killed Inigo by now.**

 **7: Very true! In any case, why does she save his butt so many times?**

 **Severa: She knows we need him to fight the war, that and all his flirting flies over her head completely.**

 **7: Really?**

 **Severa: Yep, tried to flirt with her one day when we were younger and she completely missed the point of what he was saying. Dragged me off to help her practice dancing while he was in shock.**

 **7: Hahaha! That's adorable!**

 **Severa: Ugh, enough of this lets get to the story already!**

The Twin Roads

The Shepherds were kept busy their first two weeks in Regna Ferox.

Khan Flavia had required the two weeks in order to mobilize her forces, and as such the Shepherds were stuck either training or patrolling to fill the time.

Two such patrols had brought them two more recruits. Anna, a merchant with a surprising amount of skill in warfare, and Donnel, a villager that had vast amounts of raw potential to his name. With five new recruits, the Shepherds had to figure out how to get them up to the same level as their current members.

Flavia ended up solving that problem when she'd seen the Outrealm key in Robin's possession, revealing the one that Regna Ferox held. From there the Shepherds went and trained for two days and emerged with dramatic changes to their recruits.

Gaius was decked out in a leather cuirass and light plate over his torso, with leather guards covering his arms and legs. Metal gauntlets on his forearms ended in wicked spikes for close fighting. Despite his new armor and experience his bright shock of hair and ragged headband remained the same. And he still walked around with a lollipop in his mouth.

Panne looked more or less the same, but her armor was of much higher quality than it previously was, and her body appeared lustrous and tough. She had a good deal more muscle sitting on her frame now and could hear a disturbance almost a kilometer away if she concentrated. Her beast state was larger than it was previously and the hide seemed to be liquid stone, impossible to penetrate and extremely flexible.

She carried no weapons except for a simple silver sword at her waist. Instead, she held an incredibly powerful red stone on her belt, the item radiating bestial might and wisdom to match it's much more experienced and open owner.

Anna, much like Panne, had changed little in regards to overall appearance. She wore a superior set of chainmail and plate armor under her red cloak. A shiny black belt on her waist glimmered with underhanded battle implements. Her eyes remained the same, glimmering with the spark of her next scheme.

Donnel had, perhaps, changed the most out of all the new recruits. Where once he'd worn simple clothes and a tin pan for head gear, he now wore a metal chest piece that encased his torso. He also wore plate guards on his legs with a leather harness keeping them close to the legs without restricting mobility. He wore metal gauntlets and arm guards that rose to the joints, where a set of pauldrons completed his armor.

He looked more courageous than before, any observer could see the difference in his stance and his eyes. A toothed sword with a red hilt was strapped to his waist and an axe hewn from stone was slung over his back.

Cordelia also looked very different when she exited the gate. She now wore a set of golden plate over her normal armor along with a set of medium pauldrons on her shoulders. She'd changed into a sturdier set of cloth armor, most of it chain-backed, which was of a standard design for Falcon Knights if of much higher quality. Lastly she wore sturdy riding boots. Her mount wore a mantle of cloth and a small helmet over its mane.

Her armament was a large golden staff, much like Lissa's, and a large golden spear with a white-triangular blade.

Overall the Shepherds now had five powerful new recruits to go along with their force, and it would be greatly needed in the weeks to come.

 _Castle Flavia_

Robin sighed quietly as he observed Cordelia sparring with Lissa in the training grounds. He'd noticed over their year in the Outrealms that, while she'd made friends among the Shepherds, her pain over the loss of her comrades had not lessened. She also no longer met with him very often and even when she did it was only a few quick words.

'I know that she's still mourning their loss,' he thought as he moved down towards the training grounds 'Sumia's told me that almost everyone has tried to get her out of it, but with no success.'

He thought back to when he'd given the departed knights a send-off and she'd collapsed weeping on him until she'd fallen asleep. She'd come in and apologized the next morning for her behavior and left before he'd been able to offer any comfort.

From there she'd buried herself in her work and training, only making friends with the others when they'd more or less forced her to stop. He'd had a decent conversation with her after she'd gone and made a javelin from scratch, but that had been the extent of it.

Robin sighed again as he finally reached the training grounds, Cordelia and Lissa finished up their spar as he approached. Lissa launched a burning stream of fire at the crimson-haired knight as she swiftly rolled under the stream, straight into Lissa's blind spot. Springing up quickly, Cordelia brought the blade of her lance directly underneath the princess's chin with a curt "Yield."

Lissa did so, sighing as Cordelia quickly dismissed herself to do another task. She called to Robin as he approached "Hey Rob!"

Robin smiled at the young sage as he approached, she'd become something of a little sister to most of the Shepherds, though if he was right she and Donnel had a mutual crush. Shaking his head slightly at the random thought, he answered her questioning look. "How'd the spar go Lissa? I only caught the tail end of it."

This was a lie of course, he'd been watching since Lissa had pressured Cordelia into joining her for training, but he had to ask. Lissa frowned and shook her head while answering "She kicked my butt is what happened." She pouted a bit at the admission.

Robin chuckled at her good naturedly, ruffling her hair despite her protests, and asked the all-important question "Where did Cordelia say she was off to?"

Lissa smiled slyly at his question, she could guess at his intentions well enough and couldn't help but tease him. "Ohhh! Interested in Miss Cordelia are ya Robin?" She asked coyly, laughing at his indignant face, unable to hide the blush that had sprung up.

Robin only sighed before asking again "Where did she go Lissa?"

Lissa was able to calm herself down enough to give Robin Cordelia's' destination, which he set off for shortly thereafter, Lissa's' teasing voice wishing him luck the entire way.

He eventually made it to the supply tent where she was supposed to be. He confirmed her presence by the scratch of a quill on parchment and her voice softly counting the inventory. Not wanting to startle her in a room full of sharp weapons, Robin rapped on the entrance's wooden pole to announce his arrival.

He could hear her jump a bit, no doubt brought out of a daze, and call for him to come in.

"Oh! Sir Robin!" She exclaimed as he entered, not noticing his frown at the formal address, "I'm just taking stock of all the new supplies, that last trip to the market gave us more inventory than was listed so I'm just correcting the records."

She quickly turned back to her work, Robin watched her closely as she moved from stack to stack. He noticed that her appearance was rather disheveled, with black bags under her eyes and a pale quality to her otherwise beautiful skin.

The pale color showed the scars on her arms all too well. Not long after she'd joined, Sumia had told him of Cordelia's' infatuation with Chrom. Many times Cordelia had attempted to gain the prince's attention, but never really caught his eye as anything more than a skilled soldier and friend.

This had caused her to lose a good deal of faith in herself. The death of her comrades and her own survival seemed to have been too much. Robin could remember that well enough.

 _Night of the Shepherds arrival in Ferox_

 _The cold night air seemed to permeate the air as Robin walked towards his room. He'd been assigned to the third and highest floor of the castle, Cordelia and Maribelle joined him in the same hallway._ _Robin desperately wanted to talk to Cordelia about what had happened and offer what comfort he could._

 _He eventually reached her door and knocked three times, silently waiting for an answer. After about thirty seconds Robin grew worried. Her lamp was still on and he could still hear the fire in her hearth crackling, she was still here. Knocking again while calling her name, Robin grew ever more worried at the lack of response._

 _Feeling something wrong, Robin slammed the door open and immediately began roaring for Maribelle to get to him as he rushed into the room._

 _Maribelle sprinted into the room staff in hand at the sound of Robin's yell, and quickly set to work._

 _The walls and upholstery were splattered with blood. Robin kneeled wailing in a puddle in the center of the room, clutching at a motionless Cordelia. A stained knife lay loose in her grip, soaked from the blood fleeing her open wrists._

Shaking his head from those dark thoughts, Robin watched her work for a little while longer before stopping her. "Cordelia I need to talk with you about something." He stated, his voice the picture of seriousness and determination.

She stopped and looked at the man, puzzled but curious. "Ok Robin, but can it wait until I finish the inventory?" She asked, gesturing to the sizable stacks that still needed to be sorted.

"No." Robin stated with a note of finality, he would broker no argument in this matter.

Sighing, Cordelia placed down her quill and parchment before following Robin to his personal strategy tent. She'd only been there once before after she'd joined, but still remembered the large groups of books, maps, and parchment laying around.

Quickly ushering her inside, Robin got straight to the point, "I need you to know something Cordelia." He stated.

She stood ramrod straight at his voice and words. She could guess what he wanted to speak about and tried to cut him off "Robin if this is abo- "her words where cut short when Robin slammed his fist into the table before them, making the wood creak.

"NO! Look, Cordelia... I..." he turned his gaze away for a moment, ashamed of the momentary fear he put on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. But I just... I want you to know that I'm here for you. Always.".

This shocked Cordelia a bit at his rather forthright confession, she'd been expecting a completely different conversation when she'd walked in and had planned accordingly. This however, caught her off guard, leaving Robin to continue.

"I know that the loss of your fellow knights hit you hard." Robin continued, noting Cordelia holding back tears at the mention "But I want you to know that you can come to my door at any time, any time at all, and I'll be willing to listen to every grievance and idea you have."

He continued at her silence, mistaking her disbelief at his offer for continued depression, "In fact I have made it so I have no appointments for the rest of the day so if you have anything you need to get off your chest, please tell me."

His expression was of such desperate pleading and worry that Cordelia felt the well she'd sunk into since the death of her comrades shrink a bit, as if she'd seen a ladder.

Smiling softly at his concern, Cordelia moved towards the distraught tactician and gave him a gentle hug. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear, "That's the most anyone's ever offered to me. I know what I did all that time ago was foolish, and my comrades would be ashamed of me for it, but staying at my side while I recover is one of my most treasured memories."

She continued to hold the young man tightly, trying to give her closest friend all the comfort she could after all he'd done for her. Slowly, Robin returned the embrace with a small smile of his own.

The moment soon came to a premature end when Gaius came knocking. "Hey! Bubbles! I need to talk with you… about…" he slowly stopped at seeing the two friends on opposite ends of the tent, faces burning scarlet. Reading the situation, Gaius smirked and excused himself in the most fake manner possible "Oh, goodness me! It seems I've intruded upon a private moment between Sir Bubbles and Lady Red! WhatEVER shall I do?"

He proceeded to run out of the tent, cackling all the way as an irate Robin ran after him, while promising Cordelia they'd speak again later.

Cordelia found herself alone in the strategy tent then, thinking on what had just transpired between her and Robin. As they'd held each other she felt a strange… connection with the man that she hadn't noticed before. It was almost as if it hurt for him to be away from her, like he was her pillar of support and she'd fall without him.

Vowing to speak to Sumia about it, and act more social around camp at that, she set off to join the others in their exercises for the first time, not knowing she'd already started on the road to recovery.

 _Inside Castle Flavia_

Chrom and Sumia were walking along one of the larger corridors. They were going to a meeting with Virion, who apparently was able to enlist some help, and were discussing Cordelia on the way.

"I'm still worried Chrom." Sumia whispered to the young prince. She'd been watching Cordelia constantly after she'd been rushed into the medical ward that awful night, Maribelle doing all she could while they sent for Lissa.

The only one who'd stayed beside her longer was Robin and Sumia felt extremely grateful to the tactician for his support.

Chrom sighed looking at his longtime friend. He'd come running at the mention of the incident and sat down with Cordelia afterward where he turned down her feelings as gently as possible. She'd been a wreck afterwards, both at his refusal and her own weakness, until Robin had entered the room whereupon she had calmed down.

"I think she's doing better than when I last saw her," he started, choosing his words carefully. "Though only time will tell if she truly recovers from it, I think having Robin there will help her immensely."

Sumia smiled lightly at this, hugging Chrom's arm unconsciously as they walked, and asked, "Do you think he likes her?"

The question surprised Chrom, distracted as he was by her holding his arm, but he caught on quickly enough "I can't honestly say." He replied, "Robin knows little to nothing in terms of those kinds of relationships. He may be a great friend, but I don't know if even he can tell."

This didn't satisfy the burgeoning matchmaker that was Sumia, but they'd reached their destination and had to get down to business. Rapping three times, the duo entered the room at Virion's call.

"Prince Chrom! Thank you for coming on such short notice." Virion said as the two got closer, "Ah! And Lady Sumia as well! Always a pleasure." He gave a quick bow to the young woman, annoying Chrom to no end.

"What did you call us here for Virion?" Chrom asked, his annoyance seeping into his voice "I have very important things to be doing so this had better be good!"

Virion held up his hands in a placating manner before gesturing to the room's other occupant "She is why I wanted you to be here," Virion started "I would like to introduce my former retainer Cherche, she is a wyvern rider of the highest caliber and, in my humble opinion, one of the greatest people I have ever worked with."

The woman smiled demurely at Chrom, who took a moment to study her. She was taller than average, being about 5'8, and had what appeared to be a maid outfit as her general clothing base. However, she wore obvious plate pieces on her torso and arms, a pair of gridline pauldrons, along with armored leggings and master-crafted boots, and if he'd heard right had a wyvern under her command. She had dark-pink hair that ran to the small of her back and a pair of matching eyes.

Chrom could sense an aura of danger around the woman, even if it was mixed in with an aura of compassion.

"It is a pleasure to meet you milord," Cherche greeted, giving a small curtsy, "I hope to be of use to you and your cause in the coming campaign."

Chrom nodded and welcomed her before giving her directions to the camp. He told her she would need to speak with Robin, Frederick, and Vaike before the day was over.

After the meeting was done and the details ironed out, Chrom and Sumia left the room to go find Khan Flavia and discuss the readiness of her army. Sumia then spoke up about the odd third addition of Vaike.

"That was actually Robin's idea believe it or not." Chrom answered, though it just made Sumia more confused. "Since Vaike is one of the most physically powerful Shepherds he can do a great deal of damage to enemy lines," Chrom continued, seeing Sumia's confusion "However, he can't move very quickly on his own and needs someone to be able to not only ferry him, but watch his back as well. So Robin wanted me to send a wyvern rider to him if we ever got one."

Sumia nodded at the explanation, the idea made sense to her and her matchmaking subconscious was already at work with this new little detail. She giggled slightly at the ideas running through her head, startling Chrom a bit. There'd be plenty of time for that later, right now they needed to speak with Flavia.

They entered the throne room to a somber atmosphere, both Khans stood in the room discussing something furiously. Basilio pulled his eye away from Flavia when he heard the doors open and rushed to the duo as soon as he saw Chrom.

"BOY!" The large man bellowed, bringing Chrom and Sumia to an unforced stop, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Chrom was confused at the warrior's obvious stress and asked, "What's happened Khan Basilio? Why have you been searching for me?"

"You haven't heard have you?" The large man sighed, "I received a dispatch yesterday, Ylisstol has fallen. The Exalt has been captured and is to be executed within the moon!"

His booming voice echoed in the hall. Chrom froze, becoming very still. "Chrom?" Sumia asked quietly. "Are you okay? Chrom?" Chrom stepped away from her, trembling slightly.

"Well boy?" Basilio roared. "Are you going to stand there and shake like a child?"

"No," Chrom shook his head, jaw tightening. "No, we're going to invade Plegia."

 **Ch 14 End**

… **I'll be perfectly honest, that sad part ended up writing itself and I needed to go listen to some REALLY cheery music to get rid of it. Note for the future: Never listen to Noisy Cells' Last Theater while writing.**

 **In any case I hope you all like this chapter. I was originally going to upload it tomorrow, but I had some more free time then I thought I would so here it is.**

 ***Lucina enters***

 **7: How's she doing?**

 **Lucina:*sighs* She'll be fine, I was able to get Sev out of her pit with chocolate ice cream and a few… other things *blushes slightly***

 **7: I'm not even gonna ask, I'm just glad Severa's ok and I hope she'll be better by next time.**

 **As always everyone please read and review!**

 **P.S I'm going to start leaving review responses so if you have a question, concern, or praise just leave it in a review and I'll get to it next chapter!**

 **Squad 7 Dismissed**


	15. Tales (Preparations)

Grunts 15

 **Hello again everyone! Today we have another side chapter that further explores Lucina and Severas' relationship starring Cynthia as herself!**

 **Lucina: 7 can you please stop encouraging her, Father said he would pull his contract if you keep this up.**

 **7: HUH! WHY?!**

 **Lucina: Because Cynthia keeps trying to act like a therapist and the others aren't taking it very well.**

 **7: Ah. Ok I'll stop, just please take a photo of her on a psychiatrist couch and we'll be even.**

 **Severa: If we're being honest ALL of us need a psychiatrist.**

 **7: SEV! *Hug***

 **Severa: Geez, I'm fine you dolt!**

 **7:*sobbing* I'm so sobby I ma dyou cry pwease forbive me!**

 **Severa: Oh for god's sake! You had to do it, I know that, but I got to have Lucy go shopping with me so it's fine.**

 **7: *Stops sobbing* So THAT'S what you promised her Lucy!**

 **Lucina: Yes, it…. Was quite expensive**

 **7: But why were you blushing?**

 **Lucina: We… had to hold hands the entire time *blush***

 **Severa: Oh come on Lucy I told you its fine.**

 **7: In any case onto review responses!**

 **Sugouxxx: Thanks for the kind words! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **Strider Shade: I knew that the moment would probably catch people off guard, but can anyone really blame her? After all survivors' guilt is nothing to sneeze at. Also thank you for the compliment on the Cherche addition! I feel she comes in kinda late for development so I wanted to get her soon. Also SEVERA, LUCINA SAY HI TO STRIDER!**

 **Severa & Lucina: Hello! Thanks for all the support and we hope to continue as your favorite 2** **nd** **gen characters!**

 **Goodralisk: Thanks for the compliment on Cherche! Also it hurt me A LOT to write out that sad part, so I understand the hurt. In terms of bonding we still have a little ways to go *cackles*. Also as you saw above Lucina isn't a freak, just easily embarrassed** **. (I had to hold Chrom back from taking Edelweiss to try and find you, but I still welcome your opinion.)**

 **(Play Fonte Track 05 watch?v=x97QUpNzYuo)**

More to Tell (Preparations)

 _Northwestern Ylisse- Two Days after Fall of Ylisstol_

The girls were camped out along a small ravine as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. They had made good time that day, weaving through unused roads and woods, on their way into Plegia. They'd heard the news of Ylisstol's fall and were making haste towards the Plegian capital to try and avert Emmeryn's execution.

They'd been quiet on the journey so far, exchanging warnings and directions, and the camp reflected the somber atmosphere. In their time the Plegian war had raged for almost three years with Emmeryn dead and Ylisstol conquered, but the defeat of the assassins had come as a relief. What concerned them instead was the state of the Shepherds, more precisely what had happened since they'd last met.

It puzzled them to no end as to what happened in the three days since they'd seen the militia. First they face their parents toe to toe and three days later everything changed. Chrom was decked out in the armor from when he was exalt and Sumia was in her battle armor from after Cynthia had been born. Robin also begged belief as Severa had seen her father in action against the assailants and watched as he either sliced them to pieces or vaporized them with a pillar of lightning.

They had never seen the Shepherds so powerful, not even in the future during their last fight. This sudden shift was the main topic of any lengthy conversation on the road, and speculation simply left them more confused.

Cynthia poked the fire they'd built with a small stick as Severa slowly strummed on a small lyre across from her. The music was calm and soothing to her ears, but bespoke of a reserved melancholy that was uncommon in the brash but kind young woman.

Lucina was out on a small patrol of the perimeter and wouldn't return for another ten minutes at least so Cynthia decided to start a conversation.

"Hey… Sevry?" she asked tentatively, though apparently not loud enough as Severa continued to play her tune. "Hey Sev!" she called out a bit louder, Severa ignored her and continued playing.

Pouting at being ignored, Cynthia stood up and walked to Severa's side slowly, sitting beside her as the song finished. "Severa!" Cynthia said into the girls' ear, startling her out of her daze.

"W-w-what! Cynthia don't do that!" she yelled in surprise, obviously disliking the interruption of her thoughts.

Cynthia let the petty anger roll over her as she gave Severa a happy grin. Severa grumbled before settling into her previous spot. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes as they watched the blazing sky descend into splotchy blue and purple.

"So… when did it happen?" Cynthia asked, bringing Severa back from her thoughts. The young tactician could guess well enough what Cynthia was asking, but didn't especially want to share, remaining silent.

"Drop the Ice Queen bit Severa." Cynthia deadpanned, losing all traces of her usual demeanor as she regarded her friend. This caught Severa rather flat footed as Cynthia almost never lost her optimistic and devil-may-care attitude unless she was going into 'Professional Mode©' as Owain had dubbed it so long ago.

"I know that you like my sister Sevry," Cynthia continued at the lack of response "All I want to know is how you found out." The blue-haired princess finished her statement with a combination of curiosity and compassion in her eyes.

Severa could only chuckle morosely at the look, it was no wonder Cynthia was the heart of their group. Lucina was a wonderful person, winning people over with her kindness and determination, but it had been Cynthia that had captured the minds of the people. Her undeniable charm and love of justice brought people to her side in droves, making the pair of sisters a great team when it came to morale.

Shaking her head at her wandering thoughts, Severa turned to Cynthia and nodded after another moment's thought. "Alright fine." She sighed wearily, not looking forward to the story she was about to tell. "But listen closely! I don't want to repeat myself!"

 _Woods outside Ylisstol almost 18 years prior_

 _Severa was running for her life._

 _Her family had gone for an excursion into the woods two days ago with the Exalt's family. She and Lucy (her best friend) had been running around playing, keeping within their parents' sights, and cooing at their two younger sisters almost since they'd left._

 _They'd settled in for the night in a small clearing when a rustling in the bushes woke Severa. Curiosity ate at her and, once she saw her parents were asleep, she went to investigate._

 _Creeping up to the bushes in her fluffy nightgown, she slowly parted the branches and peered into the little alcove behind it. She had to hold back a squeal at what she saw, a little rabbit was sitting there, nibbling on some seeds, and she could see its pepper-salt fur twitch as it turned towards her._

 _Panicking, the rabbit ran off into the bush with Severa giving chase, not noticing Lucina exit her tent and see her rush off._

 _Severa ran through the forest after the hare, giggling as she chased after it. She ran for what felt like a few hours through the underbrush, following the hare on a merry run until a roar shattered her peaceful mind._

 _A feline pounced from the brush and captured the hare, shaking the life out of it quickly and eating it as Severa stared in fright at the large animal. Belatedly, she realized the large cat was an Ylissean cougar, one of the animals that mommy had warned her lived in this area._

 _Sensing the frightened girl's presence, the large cougar began to turn towards her, giving chase with a roar as the little girl ran._

 _And so she ran, not noticing where she was going as adrenaline pumped through her, trying to outrace her pursuer. She cried for her parents desperately as she ran, screaming for all her worth until she ran out of air for screaming and could only cry._

 _Eventually, she tripped over a twig and tumbled to the ground, tearing her dress and adding to her innumerable scratches and bruises. She eventually came to a stop next to a large rock, sobbing uncontrollably as the cougar bounded into the small clearing she'd reached. It slowly stalked towards her, seemingly toying with its sobbing prey as it slowly approached, until it was close enough for her to smell the rotting meat on its breath._

" _Mommy… Daddy…" she whimpered as the large cat began to rear up for a fatal strike, closing her eyes as death approached her. Suddenly, she heard a loud yell, followed by a yowl as the sound of metal piercing flesh met her ears. Opening her eyes slowly, Severa looked at the back of her savior._

 _Flowing blue hair and a small gold band were the most eye-catching parts of her appearance, followed directly by the fluffy dark-blue nightgown and bare feet that accompanied her. She also carried a small iron dagger in her right hand, wet with the cougar's blood. Objectively, the young girl looked very rough and ragged, but to Severa she was the most beautiful person to ever exist._

 _The cougar gave a pained growl at the young girls, but decided that risk of further injury wasn't worth it and bounded into the woods. Sighing in relief, Lucina cleaned her dagger on the grass before walking over to Severa._

" _Hey Severa. Are you alright?" she asked with a kind smile, placing a reassuring hand on the other girl's shoulder._

 _Severa simply nodded before bursting into tears, her relief flooding out of her in one fell swoop. Lucina quickly enveloped her dear friend, giving her all the comfort she required. A short time later their parents would find them lying asleep next to each other, small smiles etched on their faces that gave the frightened parents the reassurance they desperately needed._

 _Flashback End_

Severa stared at the ground as her tale came to an end, not wanting to look her friend in the eye. She'd started to feel a stronger friendship with Lucina after that, but she didn't want to share when she finally realized her… 'Romantic' feelings just yet.

Cynthia simply stared at the twin-tailed tactician in understanding. Lucina had gone and been her wonderful self, saving her friend's life and winning her affections at the same time. It sounded like something out of one of her mother's sappy romances, but she could tell it was genuine.

Scooting closer, Cynthia enveloped Severa in a warm hug, surprising the silent girl. She thought of pushing her away, perfectly in line with how she acted generally, but returned the hug as her emotions finally overrode her ice-queen persona. Turning into the hug, Severa began to cry and sob into Cynthia's shoulder, letting out all the pent up frustration and despair she'd held in since they'd come back.

She cried for her lost parents, sobbed over her missing sister, and let all the relief at seeing her dad alive again out in one great burst. Cynthia simply held onto her, rubbing her back reassuringly as the older girl slowly began to stop. She now had the starts of both their stories and she could piece it together from here. Now she just needed to put Severa's fears to rest and they'd be able to move on from this.

"I'm sorry Severa," Cynthia began, whispering quietly to the distraught young-woman "I wish I could have been more supportive with you two, but I never noticed." She began to quietly cry as well, "You two do so much for each other and for me, not to mention all your heroic accomplishments."

Severa grew quiet at the small confession coming from Cynthia, her sad voice greatly at odds with her usual self, and listened intently.

"I've been doing nothing, but acting like a hero! Going hither and yon screaming about how I'm going to be a hero and save everyone!" sobs began to wrack her body as Severa became the comforter.

"You and Lucy are the real heroes! You two go and make the plans and lead and fight and… and…" the rest of Cynthia's sentence was lost to sobs as Severa comforted her, whispering reassurances and holding her until she calmed down.

"Alright how's this for a plan," Severa spoke softly, causing Cynthia to look at her, tears still visible "We support each other, in everything we can." Severa stopped Cynthia as she moved to speak "You support me and Lucina in everything, from our relationship to our plans, and we support you in your goals to be a hero… and your crush on Gerome." She finished with a teasing smirk, Cynthia blushed scarlet at the reminder.

"H-hey! You promised not to mention that again!" Severa began to dodge around the campsite as Cynthia attempted to catch her, teasing her the whole time as they bounded around the area. They eventually collapsed in an exhausted heap, though both were still giggling at their childish playing.

Eventually they settled down and looked at the stars, Severa spoke soon after.

"So, friends for good?" she asked, raising a small fist towards Cynthia.

"Friends for good!" Cynthia confirmed with a bright laugh and radiant smile, bumping fists with the tactician.

Lucina stood off to the side, just outside the duo's range of vision. She'd returned about half-way through Severa's' story, but hadn't wanted to interrupt the girl.

To be honest she was curious. She knew when she'd really begun to feel a strong bond with her purple-haired love interest, but she couldn't think of when or if she'd started to feel the same.

She'd almost revealed herself when Cynthia had begun to sob and confess her own insecurities, but left it to Severa when she'd entered into her version of 'Big Sister Mode©' as described by Owain. She'd also laughed at their antics after Severa began to tease Cynthia and had simply smiled once they'd collapsed and reaffirmed their friendship.

Seeing that the duo had fallen asleep, Lucina reentered the campsite and placed their blankets over them. After making sure they were comfortable she gave her goodnights.

"Goodnight Cynthia." She whispered to her younger sister, giving a quick peck to her forehead that caused Cynthia to smile unconsciously.

"Goodnight Severa." She whispered to her oldest friend, kissing her on the forehead a moment longer than necessary before walking to her sleeping roll and going to sleep, not noticing the small smile on Severa's' face as she whispered back

"Goodnight Lucina."

 _Castle Flavia_

Chrom paced back and forth across the hall as his thoughts warred within him. Robin, Frederick, and Sumia were in attendance to plan their next step. Sumia had been asked to leave so she could prepare, but had shut down any attempt at persuasion with a gentle smile and a menacing 'No'.

"You know this is a trap right Chrom?" Robin sighed for what felt like the millionth time, he and Frederick had tried to convince the young prince that charging into Plegia was a fool's errand, especially with a new recruit in the form of Cherche.

Chrom, however, was having none of it and the two advisors were close to simply giving up.

"I know very well it's a trap Robin!" Chrom snarled, his frustration making him vastly more irritable than normal "But trap or no trap, I won't let that soulless blackheart execute my sister for crimes not her own!" he punctuated his shout with a punch to a nearby column.

Sighing at the prince's bullheadedness, Robin finally gave in "Very well then Chrom, we'll march into Plegia. BUT!" he stopped Chrom's response before he could open his mouth "We need two days to get Cherche up to snuff ok?"

"…Very well, have her and the others report to the gate at first light, as soon as we return we march on Plegia!" Chrom's final statement brokered no argument from the others and he dismissed them.

Sumia, however, remained behind as the other two left, fixing Chrom with an unreadable stare. Chrom was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed her approaching until she spoke.

"Captain?" she asked quietly, breaking Chrom from his revelry "I know that Lady Emmeryn's' capture has hit you hard, but have you given any thought to Lissa these last few hours?"

The question caught Chrom off guard and he, ashamedly, realized that in his thirst for vengeance on Gangrel he'd neglected his younger sibling. Seemingly back to reality, Chrom realized how dark his thoughts had turned, how… like his father he'd been.

Shaking his head at such thoughts. Chrom turned back to answer Sumia. "You're right, Sumia. I should think of both my sisters not just one."

Guessing well enough what Chrom had been thinking, Sumia enveloped the man in a tight hug. Surprised at the sudden move, Chrom did not return the embrace immediately, but soon wrapped his arms around her gently.

"You're not your father Chrom," she whispered into his ear, "You are a much better man than he ever was. Don't lose yourself in some mad quest for vengeance, think of your sisters, think of the people… think of me."

She felt a growing wetness on her shoulder as their embrace tightened, Chrom burying his face into the crook of her neck as all the pent up anger and bitterness he'd held back for so long was finally allowed release. They stood there for what felt like hours until his weeping came to an end. Stroking his back the entire time, Sumia and Chrom separated, blushing at their intimacy.

Before awkwardness could set in, Chrom excused himself to prepare for the coming campaign, giving Sumia the order to prepare as well. But before he left he gave the future queen one last smile.

"Thank you Sumia, for everything." And with that he was gone.

Feeling euphoric at having done something so daring, Sumia skipped back to her room while humming a tuneless song, not paying attention to the sniggering tactician and berserker that watched her pass.

"I give them till the end of the first battle." Vaike stated, drawing a raised eyebrow from the tactician.

"Really? Well I give them till the second." Robin bet, a quick handshake sealing the bet.

"Winner gets 800 gold?" Vaike questioned, receiving a nod of confirmation from Robin, who was distracted by a passing Cordelia.

Sniggering at the tactician's obvious crush on the crimson-haired rider, Vaike thought on the bet most of the others had going for those two. There was good money on them becoming a pair within two months, and Lissa had bet a whopping ten thousand gold on them marrying by the year's end.

Leaving his friend behind, Vaike set off to do his own preparations for the coming fight.

'Well' he thought as he reached his room 'I don't know what kind of preparations I should make. Should it be for war or wedding bells?'

 **Ch 15 End**

 **Ah Vaike you never cease to amuse me.**

 **A quick apology to The Lavender Empress. I know Cynthia/Inigo is your one and only, but I like Gerome a lot and it makes more sense with regards to this story so sorry *bows***

 **In other news we see that Cynthia and Lucina got their motherly qualities from dear Sumia and their bullheaded determination from Chrom, not to mention their inability to catch sarcasm, which actually works well here.**

 **Also like mother like daughter when it comes to crushes huh? Cordelia is saved from wolves and Severa from a cougar. What was Morgan saved from, a whale?**

 **Severa: Actually…**

 **7: Really? REALLY?!**

 **Severa: Yep, I'll tell you the story later, but now for a sign off**

 **As always thank you all for your ever generous support! We actually passed the 10,000 views mark so I really can't thank everyone enough for all the help over the last month!**

 **Be sure to leave a review if you want a response next chapter and please Favorite and Follow as well!**

 **P.S Hooray happy things! I needed to write that after the relative sadness of the previous chapter so I hope this helps out a bit**

 **That's everything, Squad 7 DISMISSED!**


	16. Dragons and Blood

Grunts 16

 **Hello Everybody!**

 ***crickets***

 **7: Ummmm… Where's the stage?**

 **Lucina: *Stands up from a small fire* Oh thank Naga you're here!**

 **7: Lucina? What happened?!**

 **Lucina: Since you haven't updated in over a week the Valkyria team took all the props and such to practice!**

 **7: B-but, I'm not going to be writing that story until this one is done! I even told them to relax for a while!**

 **Severa: *Enters with a deer* Hey! It's not OUR fault that you had to go on leave! We've all had to sit here and make do with what we could find!**

 **7: I left you all** _ **500,000**_ **GOLD! How did you blow through that in 9 days!**

 **Lucina: Two words, Shopping and Gaius**

 **7: & %$ He got to the treasury didn't he?**

 **Lucina: Yep, and SOMEONE *glares at an innocently whistling Severa* got it into Cynthia and Kjelles' heads to go shopping for 'training gear'**

 **7: *sigh* I guess this is what it feels like to get left alone for a while, I can't imagine what the long hiatus fics feel like.**

 **In any case let's get back to where we were. We now join the Shepherds just inside the borders of Plegia, four days after leaving Ferox.**

The Shepherds had finally entered Plegian territory after a hard march through the mountains that surrounded the country.

It was a rather startling change in climate once the Shepherds had finally crossed the range. The Plegian plains stretched out for miles in all directions, giving way to burning desert after only a few dozen leagues.

The force had to move mostly at night, both to maintain stealth and to avoid the searing temperatures that assaulted them at morning. Their three fliers took triangular patrol routes around the group constantly, looking for any enemy ambushes and acting as signalers for the slower Feroxi forces.

Cherche had just touched down into the camp, finishing her patrol for the night. She hadn't seen anything of note, outside a few faraway villages, and had moved back into the camp when the shift signal had been given.

Passing off the signaling tome that Robin had given her to Sumia, Cherche and her wyvern, Minerva, began the trek back to their shared tent. "How are you Minerva?" Cherche whispered to the large beast lovingly "It was a longer patrol than usual, are you sure you're alright?"

The wyvern gave a loud snort, puffing some smoke from her nostrils, and shook her head slightly from side to side. Cherche giggled slightly, her mount had always been stubborn and Minerva likely saw the long patrol as a way to prove her prowess.

A loud voice rang through the air as the pair passed by the central training grounds, making Minerva perk up at the disturbance. Noticing her partners' sudden excitement, Cherche turned to greet the inrushing man.

"Hello Vaike." She greeted with a small smile, happy to see her battle partner in good condition. They'd been assigned to each other over the course of their Outrealm training at Robins' behest. Surprisingly, the two worked very well with one another. They were able to fly into areas of heavy concentration, devastate them with powerful strikes, and leave just as quickly.

Vaike gave a broad grin in greeting as he began his usual barrage of questions "So how'd the patrol go Nerva? Did ya find any Plegian dastards to chew on?"

Minerva simply gave a small, disappointed huff, making Cherche giggle yet again at her mounts' theatrics. She didn't notice how Vaikes' eyes grew a bit softer at her laughter, or the small blush that sprang to his face either. He hid it quickly behind a jolly laugh before replying.

"Ah it's alright Nerva! You can wrestle with ol Teach anytime you want a _real_ challenge! Hahaha!"

Cherche simply smiled again, choosing to ignore her mounts rather excited hiss. "I see that you're exuberance has not faded at all, even this late at night." She began to walk again "Well we must bid you goodnight Vaike, we march early tomorrow and Minerva and I must rest."

She made it all of three steps before Vaike fell in beside her, matching her pace. Surprised, she turned towards him questioningly, feeling oddly flustered. "Is there any reason you're following us Vaike?"

Vaike looked away slightly and muttered something she couldn't quite hear "I'm sorry, could you say that again?" she asked, even more confused now.

Vaike muttered again before giving her an actual answer. "I just wanted to… see you and Minerva back to your tent is all, yeah!" he grinned broadly again, teeth shining in the moonlight.

"Oh! That's… very kind of you Vaike, but I assure you that neither of us require assistance." Cherche answered, ignoring Minervas' exasperated grunt.

"No! I mean…" Vaike cringed a bit as Cherche jumped, startled "I just wanted to… ya know… do something gentlemanly for my partners' is all…" he trailed off as an air of awkwardness settled on them.

Coughing a bit to clear the air, Cherche smiled at the blonde haired man. "Very well then." She answered with a small curtsy "I accept your invitation Sir Vaike."

The use of a title was clearly to tease him, but Vaike was far too happy to care. He gave a quick bow, wanting to act the part, and placed his arm out for her to take. Cherche obliged with all the grace of a queen, the two setting off for Cherches' tent, making idle chatter as Minerva stomped along behind them, seemingly snickering if the rapid huffs she was making were any indication.

Robin watched the trio leave with a small smile on his face, glad that they were getting along so well. He'd originally wondered at having the two as combat partners, but their shocking efficiency had cemented their place in his mind. The trio also got along surprisingly well, especially considering their first real bonding moment.

Chuckling at the memory of the great Vaike cowering before Cherche, as well as shivering slightly at his own interactions with her scary side, he moved on. He'd been taking stock of the camps' morale and had found that most were fine with the current pace. If anything, many were frustrated they couldn't move faster.

Robin sighed at that thought. He'd talked Sully down from rushing into Plegia with Kellams' help, and could barely keep Chrom under control. Honestly, if it wasn't for Sumia the Shepherds would have probably done nothing but march the last two days. Sighing again, Robin finally sighted the last person he needed to talk with.

Cordelia sat on a small stone jutting out of the sandy flat the militia had found. Seemingly testing a javelins' balance, she barely registered Robins' approach. Clearing his throat to gain her attention, Robin swiftly moved to business.

"Cordelia, I need to speak with you about our upcoming battles." He started, keeping his voice professional. "I have a number of plans and strategies that you need to be aware of, follow me please."

He turned around and began to walk towards his 'headquarters' as Lissa had dubbed it. He'd gone and found all of the Shepherds over the past few days, making sure they had all of their roles down pat. The only one he'd yet to speak with was Cordelia herself.

Cordelia swiftly followed behind him. Robin rarely turned into a serious commander, preferring his relations be mostly casual. This was not mistaken for leniency though, he was a stern commander and expected his orders to be followed to the letter. That didn't stop him from pulling seemingly insane stunts, the electric meteor was proof of that.

She shook her head of such thought as they reached the strategy tent, entering first at Robins' gesture. The tent was the same as always, though it appeared even more parchment now decorated the canvas.

Robin moved to the other side of his little table and pulled out a small game. She recognized it as a smaller version of the game Robin and Virion would play to practice in their spare time. Robin began to explain his different strategies to her as he moved pieces around the board. Realizing the demonstration, Cordelia payed careful attention and was soon brought up to speed.

"…And that's everything Cordelia." Robin finished, packing the board away "Do you have any questions for me?"

"No sir." She answered, filing away the necessary info. "I look forward to helping you on the battlefield." With that small declaration, Cordelia began to leave the tent. Robins' voice quickly stopped her. She turned around to see him holding out a small basket to her, a small bow tied to the top.

"Why… Robin whatever is this for?" she asked curiously, taking the basket from his gloved hand. The basket held two pieces of cinnamon, along with a few small soaps and some dried mangos, one of her favorite snacks. What really grabbed her attention was the pair of hair clippings that sat in the center of the basket.

They were carefully etched pieces of moonstone, crafted in the form of wings. The detail on the clips was stunning, individual feathers outlined with silver and golden wing tips, along with sturdy steel holders so they wouldn't fall in battle.

Stunned, Cordelia could only look at Robin in utter disbelief. He smiled awkwardly, the silence making him distinctly uncomfortable.

"R-r-r-robin! What's all this for!" Cordelia gasped, finally finding her voice.

"Well…" Robin began, scratching his cheek in embarrassment "Sumia… told me your birthday was coming up soon and… I wanted to get you something nice."

He looked down at the floor, face burning. Cordelia was in no better position, she was slowly changing the same shade as her hair. The two stood there, mutually fidgeting, until Cordelia was finally able to calm down.

"Thanks… Robin." She started slowly "I didn't even think that my birthday was coming up. All this conflict has been the only thing I could really think about." She paused.

"But… I'm glad this came from you." Robin finally chanced a look at her, still feeling terribly shy.

He was met with her arms wrapping around him. Shocked, Robin reflexively returned the hug as they stood there, soaking in the others' presence. They parted after what felt like hours, both blushing at the intimate moment, yet still oblivious to each other's feelings.

Seeing the shift signal go off in the corner of her eye, Cordelia quickly excused herself. Running out of the tent, she fled to her own tent, basket in hand. Preparing quickly, she began to reach for her usual hairclips. Stopping herself, Cordelia looked between her originals and the ones Robin had given her.

Eventually deciding, Cordelia finished her preparations and went to relieve Sumia. The moonstone and precious metals glowing slightly in the dark, shrouding Cordelia in an aura of protection.

She would never be seen without them in her hair again.

 _The Following Day_

The Shepherds marched forward once again, having entered a series of plains. The heat was less intense then out in the plain desert so many of the Shepherds marched with only some difficulty. The routine patrols continued as always until Cordelia spotted a disturbance.

Shooting a fire ball into the air, Cordelia quickly dived to where Chrom and Robin were waiting.

"There's a disturbance up ahead milord." She recounted quickly, shifting to her professional mindset instantly "There appears to be a large force of troops moving about the area over those dunes."

She pointed to a set of dunes to the South-East of their position, right where they were going. Sighing Chrom listened to Cordelia recount the numbers of enemies and their positions before dismissing her.

"So what do you think Robin?" he asked the tactician.

"Hmmm… The only safe way to Xaldornos is past those dunes, but I'd rather not engage if at all possi-"

He was interrupted by a loud scream that came over the sand dunes. The contingent turned to the source of the noise and noticed a pair of people running towards them. One appeared to be a young girl while the other was a much taller and older man.

They couldn't make out any more details from their current vantage, but they could hear the rumblings of what had to be the enemy force moving towards them. "Well there goes that idea." Robin sighed, already seeing Chroms' protective nature surfacing.

"Alright Shepherds get in position!" Robin shouted, spurring the militia into action as the new duo finally entered hearing range.

"Stop chasing me!" the young girl cried out "Everybody just leave me ALONE!"

"Oy! Why you run from Gregor small one!" the man called back "If screaming continue bad people find us!"

"Step away from that maiden fiend!" Chrom called out to the man, brandishing Falchion. The man stopped cold at the bare blade, allowing the young girl to reach the contingent.

She was really young from what Robin could see, probably only 13-14 years old and dressed **very** inappropriately. While she had thigh high boots and a purple cape, she wore only a pair of very short-shorts and what amounted to a bikini top. She also had very green hair that turned yellow towards the tips.

"OY! Why are you calling Gregor fiend?!" the man called out as he approached slowly, allowing Robin to take in his appearance.

He was very tall and strongly built, wearing the armor of an average mercenary. He did hold a steel blade with a great deal of skill though, and his face bespoke many years of hard-earned experience. Lastly his face was grizzled, and Robin could tell the man was well past the age of thirty by this point.

"Then why were you chasing her!" Chrom demanded, gesturing to the girl cowering behind Frederick "If you have no evil intentions, then why continue to pursue her!"

"Shhh! Bad people hear you! They come for girl!" the man hushed loudly "Look, Gregor is mercenary, have very high skill for price and very reliable, so maybe you hire Gregor yes?"

"And why should I consider hiring a fiend who chases children!" Chrom demanded again, noting the enemy scout that had appeared over the rise.

"Again with the fiend! Maybe you no see, Gregor have innocent, baby face!" he pointed to his grizzled and scarred face.

'Innocent is not the first word to come to mind' Robin thought as the two continued their back and forth. He focused on the group of hostile units that were making their way towards them.

Eventually, Gregor revealed that he'd killed his previous employers in order to free the young girl he'd been chasing. While Chrom remained skeptical, necessity demanded Gregors' hire and the fight be joined.

"Hey! Girl!" Robin shouted to the scantily clad girl "My name is Nowi buster!" she shouted back, now riding behind Frederick. "Fine, Nowi, stay with Frederick! He'll protect you from the enemy alright?!"

He received a nod in confirmation before moving to join Cordelia. Mounting up behind her, the two took off into the sky.

Looking down on the battlefield, Robin noticed a trio of towns that were going to be close to the fighting. The enemy had been identified as Grimleal, worshippers of the Fell Dragon himself. They didn't discriminate in their wanton sacrifices and all villages were warned to bar their gates should they be sighted.

'We need to warn them' Robin thought as Cordelia awaited orders. Nodding at his idea, he had Cordelia get him close to Vaike and Cherche.

"Cherche!" Robin shouted above the roaring wind "I need you to go and warn those three villages before we move in alright?"

Receiving a confirmatory salute from the heavily armored wyvern lord, Robin and Cordelia moved to join the battle.

The Grimleal had come searching for a worthy sacrifice to their dark god, expecting nothing but cowering villagers to stop them in their search for the young girl. Instead they found death itself.

The Grimleal troops could only watch in slowly growing horror as their numbers were swiftly being reduced. If they weren't being cut down by the blurs that were Lon'qu and Chrom or run-through by any of the lance users they were being blasted by mages and sniped with arrows.

A pair of swordsman were able to hide behind a dune and, seeing the slow moving Frederick carrying their quarry, attacked as fast as they could. Caught by surprise, Frederick quickly turned about to face his attackers. But, his turn was so sudden that Nowi lost her balance and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

Seeing the target down, one of the swordsman quickly dashed around the slower Frederick and moved to attack Nowi.

" **STAY AWAY FROM ME!** " the young girl _roared_ as a sudden flash of light blinded the would-be assailant. He felt a sudden burning sensation slam into his torso and then nothingness.

Frederick turned from his dead attacker at Nowis' roar and quickly blinked his sight back. Where once there was a young girl, a large dragon now floated. Seemingly grinning at Fredericks' stunned face, Nowi did a quick flip in the air as combat ground to a halt.

"She's a MANAKETE!" Chrom shouted, just as surprised as everyone else.

"Ah! Yes Gregor forget to mention that. Is very sorry." Gregor stated nonchalantly, absentmindedly claiming his tenth kill with a quick thrust to the throat.

Shaking themselves from their stupor, the Shepherds resumed combat, continually dwindling their numbers. Cherche and Vaike continued to be impressive as a duo, Cherche smashing opponents aside with the great Helswath while Vaike supplied ranged support with a brace of throwing axes. Miriel and Ricken created a vortex of flame from the combined powers of Forseti and Valflame, claiming a dozen Grimleal and leaving only the leader and five others.

"Our souls are for Lord Grima." The fanatical leader shouted, firing off a powerful trio of lightning bolts. The bolts flew true and struck Vaike hard, sending him into screaming spasms as the electricity rocked through him.

Retreating to a safe distance, Cherche allowed Maribelle to begin working on the still screaming berserker. Seeing this attack, Robin ordered Lissa and Donnel forward, both able to tank spells far better than Vaike could.

Lissa blasted the next trio of bolts out of the sky as Donnel charged the remaining Grimleal warriors. Ducking under a poorly timed axe swing, Donnel opened the man from groin to throat with a quick slash. Spinning away, Donnel brought his own axe out and crushed two more in a wide swing of the stone blade.

Vaulting over a swing from behind, Donnel brought Sol down in a swift swing, severing the attackers' spine. The final grunt tried to attack Lissa, but was met with a blast of pure light, reducing him to ash.

The leader was left alone now and began to fire a rapid stream of electricity at the two. Donnel blocked the stream with his great stone axe, while Lissa fired a stream of her holy magic to match him. They stood locked in this battle of wills as the primal forces pushed against each other. But, something had to give.

The leaders bolt finally broke through Donnels' guard and began to electrocute him harshly, his pained screams distracting Lissa. Pushing against the lagging light, the Grimleal leader blasted Lissa away and began to electrocute Donnel even more fiercely.

So distracted was he, that he didn't notice Vaike rushing towards him. Vaike was still twitching vigorously as he ran, the chasing Maribelle an obvious sign he wasn't healed. But Vaike would not be denied.

With bloodlust screaming in his veins, Vaike grabbed the Grimleal leader threw him to the floor. Stunned, the dark mage could only stare as Vaike descended on him with animalistic fury. Punching, kicking, and ripping, Vaike tore the leader to shreds with his bare hands.

Calming down now that the leader was dead, Vaike went to check on the fallen Donnel. He didn't like it when he went into his enraged state, but he'd do anything to help his friends. He was stopped by a loud thud next to him as Lissa began to work on Donnel.

Turning towards the large wyvern, he began to apologize "Look Cherche I kno-"

*Slap*

He was stunned silent at the powerful slap that Cherche delivered, eyes shining with suppressed tears.

"You… _blasted_ _ **idiot!**_ " Cherche shouted, an incredibly rare sight "Do you have any idea how _worried_ I was!"

Tears of silent frustration began to flow down her cheeks as she looked down, Vaike regarding her silently. Feeling a hand on her cheek, Cherche looked at Vaike again.

"I'm sorry Cherche." Vaike apologized, wiping away some of her tears "And I'm sorry to you too Minerva."

The heavily armored wyvern gave a derisive snort, but nuzzled his outstretched hand all the same. The tender moment came to an unfortunate end when a series of cat calls came down upon the trio. Looking back to the Shepherds, Cherche and Vaike separated with blushes blooming across their faces.

Chuckling at the groups antics, Robin went off to find the two most recent acquisitions. He found the two speaking with Chrom and Frederick, apparently hammering out the details of their joining the Shepherds.

"Well looks like that's all we can get." Chrom sighed, finishing the conversation "Is there anything else we should know before we move on? We must make all possible haste to Xaldornos."

Nowi seemed to have a small epiphany and began to jump around excitedly with her hand raised. "Yes Nowi?" Robin sighed, already feeling the exhaustion the exuberant girl caused.

"Yeah! Yeah! I have _one_ more thing to tell you." Nowi closed her eyes and muttered a quick set of words in an indecipherable tongue. Another bright flash of light blinded the four men as Nowi disappeared once again.

As the light died down, the men could finally see Nowi. She had changed her shape once again, though this one was a _little_ different.

Jaws fell to the floor at the sight of the manaketes' new form. She was now a foot taller than she was originally and her hair now fell towards her thighs. She was more… _developed_ now, with a decent bust and good curves to add onto shapely legs and a more mature, angular face.

"Well? What do you think? Not bad for over a millennium huh?" The now adult Nowi asked in an excited voice, sounding both just like her child form yet somehow more mature. She was also now even more inappropriately dressed as her clothes hugged her snuggly, emphasizing her figure.

Frederick swiftly covered the young woman with a spare cloak he had on hand. The other three swiftly recovered from the sudden change, Chrom and Robin feeling a sudden surge of murderous intent from somewhere.

"W-w-what was that?!" Chrom exclaimed, still somewhat shocked at the sudden transformation.

"I actually have three forms." Nowi answered, thanking Frederick for the cloak "I stay as a child most of the time since, technically, I'm a very young manakete."

Chrom and Robin digested this info slowly before asking the all-important question "But why stay as a child among humans? You'd have an easier time traveling if that was your usual form?"

Nowi looked down at the question, suddenly somber "I… can't have… children… in my child form."

Realizing what she meant, Robin swiftly steered the conversation back to the march and preparations, noting to talk with Nowi at a later time.

The Feroxi army entered viewing range less than an hour later and reports of the incident were swiftly shared. They were within a week's march of Xaldornos and with it the hope of Emmeryns' rescue.

'Maybe… when this is all over I can finally find out.' Robin thought as he began to make his way to the main meeting tent to plan the next step of the battle.

'The addition of two brand new recruits would already put a strain on his plans for the delicate rescue operation, not to mention any unknowns that he just couldn't account for. He sighed again as he passed the training yards, seeing Cordelia whacking away at a small portable dummy.

The clips he'd given her the night before glowed softly in her bright hair, giving her a small halo of light about her head. Robin could have sworn he saw a pair of ethereal wings sprouting from behind her shoulders as she continued her training.

Shaking the strange vision from his head, Robin watched Cordelia leave the area, but not before giving him a small wave in greeting. Now feeling more determined, Robin marched to the meeting with a renewed vigor.

He would win this battle. Not just for Emmeryn or Ylisse or even Chrom.

He'd win it for the angel that had found her way into his life, and by all that was holy he'd see her alive at the end of this or die trying. 

Ch 16 End

 **Well that really started to write itself when Cherche and Vaike came in.**

 **I didn't even really intend for those two to be so focused on here, but I like how they turned out here.**

 **Severa: That was SO ROMANTIC *squeaaallllll***

 **7: I know right!**

 **Lucina: So THAT'S where Aunt Cordelia got those hairclips! I'd always wondered where she got them.**

 **Severa: Yeah, she always told me that they were given to her, but not by who or why.**

 **Lucina: Aunt Cherche was good here too, don't ya think**

 **Severa: Yeah and Uncle Teach was pretty cool there too!**

 **Severa and Lucina: *continue to speak on the chapter***

 **7: Well I hope I was able to do them justice.**

 **In any case I hope you all enjoyed this and now to review responses!**

 **Sugouxxx: Thanks for the support of GeromexCynthia! I hope to do the pair justice!**

 **Goodralisk: The Shepherds are all a bunch of matchmakers, what can you do? *shrugs* As for Chrom, he'll gladly duel you next chapter, just lay down the terms**

 **Strider Shade: Cynthia is pretty great isn't she** **? Also yeah they're ALL going to notice the change, trust me. As for Project X Zone 2…**

 **Lucina: I will gladly test my blade against yours when the time comes, good luck sir *bows***

 **Choso2223: Thanks for all the praise and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations!**


	17. Emmeryn

Grunts 17

 **And we're back!**

 **Lucina: You came back much sooner this time 7. Did you finish everything?**

 **7: Yep! Now I don't have to leave everyone alone for more than a week!**

 **Severa: And not have us subsist on scrounging either.**

 **7: That was both your AND Gaius' fault! Don't even** _ **try**_ **to play cute with me!**

 **Severa: Hmph, it's not** _ **my**_ **fault Cynthia and Kjelle wanted the best stuff they had. Besides, Inigo was treating every girl in town to dinner so he's at fault too.**

 **7: Well no more! From now on, I give NO money to you guys if we update within six days, but I'll give a similar amount to Robin and Cordelia should we go for longer!**

 **Lucina: Wonderful idea 7! Uncle Rob and Aunt Cordy are** _ **very**_ **frugal, so we should be fine!**

 **7: In any case I think it's time to start the story! Severa, while I'm going through this chapter can you get Welkin for me?**

 **Severa: Sure, go ahead, I'll get him *Leaves***

 **Edit: Thank you SO much vaguekiwi! I didn't expect to get this back so soon! You're amazing!**

 **P.S Have Surinukeru Kokoro from Nagi no Asukara ready. Play at "…Very well then"**

 _One week after plains skirmish_

They'd done it.

They'd arrived at Xaldornos, the capital of Plegia, ready to rescue Emmeryn. There was just _one_ problem.

They were a day early.

Staring at the great city of stone amongst the golden sand, Robin thought on their next move. They couldn't just rush the city, that was suicide, and they couldn't have their spies infiltrate and free Emmeryn. Even Gaius and Kellam, outfitted for stealth, wouldn't work since the holding area for high value executions was known only to the King and his advisors.

The only positive outcome of this early arrival was that the Feroxi army could reach their positions in time. Their attack would serve as a distraction to free Emmeryn and would secure an immediate escape for the Shepherds after the mission.

Sighing, Robin turned back towards the camp. The Shepherds had set up behind some large dunes with their canvas made to match the sand around them. It proved surprisingly effective against the few Plegian patrols they'd run across, but those very patrols greatly bothered Robin. They had seen far too little of the Plegian forces in their trek, especially since reports from Ylisse showed the army pulled back into Plegia after the fall of Ylisstol.

Noting that the sun was beginning to set, Robin jogged to the main strategy tent. He needed to have one final meeting between Chrom and the Khans before the battle began in earnest, if only to calm his own mind.

Arriving, Robin could hear the two Khans bickering with Chrom. Chrom wanted to go in at first light the next day, but the Khans were arguing that their armies needed until almost the time of execution to be in place properly. Entering, Robin gave the place a once over. While there was no obvious damage, a number of parchments had been strewn about the sandy floor and he could see some new cracks in the table they used. The arguing trio were so focused on the city's map they didn't notice the tactician enter.

Making his presence known by slamming the table, Robin began speaking.

"Alright listen up." He started forcefully, gaining the groups' full attention. "I have a way to make all of us happy here, but I need you to listen and no interruptions, got it?"

He received nods all around, though Basilio seemed to have some respect shining in his eye. Brushing aside his wandering observations, Robin continued.

"The Shepherds can infiltrate the city early tomorrow, doing this allows us to get as close to Emmeryn as we can without drawing any undue suspicion." He received a nod in confirmation from Chrom at this idea.

"While we do that, the Feroxi armies can move into position and be ready for when the operation starts on the agreed signal." Robin nodded to Flavia who held up her throwing axe. "That's going to be our best bet in freeing Emmeryn and ending this conflict before it truly begins. Any questions?"

No one spoke at his voice, shaking their heads as silent answers. Nodding, Robin dismissed the group, but not before asking Chrom to stay.

Standing at opposite ends of the table, the two friends regarded each other silently. Robin had been wanting to ask Chrom something of great importance ever since Gangrels' venomous accusations at the border pass, but never found the time to bring it up. Deciding to take the plunge, Robin began.

"What _really_ happened after your father died Chrom?" Robin asked, noticing Chrom stiffen at the mention of his father. "I've read every account on the First Plegian War and, to be frank, I'm amazed you and Lissa were able to stay alive with what happened in the aftermath."

Chrom was shaking slightly as Robin finished speaking. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Chrom sighed. He knew day would come, but held onto relief every day that passed them by. Now, confronted, Chrom felt trapped with his friend and the truth.

"…Very well Robin, I will tell you." He began slowly, fighting through the years to that dark time. "It was only a few days after the former Exalts' passing and I was with Emm…"

 _Ylisstol-Castle 15 years prior_

 _The coronation had passed without incident. Emmeryn, the nine year old daughter of a tyrant, was now Exalt._

 _She sat in her new room now, alone save for her siblings, and looked down at the courtyard below them. A large crowd of people were gathered at the gates and were trying to force their way in. The knights at the gates were having none of it and the crowd soon dispersed, but not without some rocks being thrown at the guards._

 _Sighing, Emmeryn looked down at her younger sister, an innocent toddler with not a care. She was asleep now that the noise had stopped, and Emmeryn slowly rocked her back and forth like the maid had shown her. Her little brother stood beside her, staring at the peaceful face of Lissa. Lissa was too young to realize what had just occurred, but Chrom understood the events swirling around him and couldn't hold his silence._

" _Are we going to die Emm?" He asked blankly, no emotion coloring his morbid question._

 _Shocked out of her daze, Emmeryn looked at her brother in equal parts amazement and horror. He'd been such a bright child up to now and the question did not fit his usual voice._

" _No, we won't die little hero." Emmeryn answered softly, using her nickname for his antics. "We are not the only ones hurting, the people out there hurt far more than we do."_

 _She stood slowly, careful of Lissa, and gave Chrom a warm hug._

" _We will heal this nation and its people." She began slowly. "Even though the road will be hard and painful, I believe that the day will come when peace shall reign over us, not fear and hatred." She punctuated her words with a soft kiss to his forehead, bringing a teary smile to his face._

" _And regardless of what may come, I will protect you and Lissa above even the country. You two are my everything and I will create a gentle world for you."_

 _Her hug and whispered reassurances allowed Chrom to finally sleep, feeling at peace from her words. And she would live up to them through the following years. When the people threw rocks at her and verbally abused her, she smiled and healed them. When parley with the former Plegian king looked to end in bloodshed, she made cooler heads prevail and peace be given. When assassins amongst her own people tried to kill her siblings, she stopped them and forgave them without once spilling blood._

 _She was truly the picture of serenity and peace, even during the nights when Chrom had to comfort her as the pressure grew, she never faltered._

 _She, above all others, held the title Exalt to its highest peak._

"That is why we must save her Robin." Chrom finished with a fire burning in his cerulean eyes. "She is the embodiment of all good in Ylisse and I'll be damned before I let her sacrifice anymore!"

He ended his declaration and stormed from the tent, more determined than ever to save Emmeryn. Robin watched him go with sympathetic eyes. He knew that Emmeryn had sacrificed much in her rule, but to forgive the assassins that tried to take away her family?

Extinguishing the lamp in the tent, Robin quickly exited and turned to their eavesdropper.

"If you want to speak with him, I suggest you do so soon. He should be in the nearest open area like always." He left then, barely registering as Sumia took off after the agitated prince, and quickly went to his own tent.

 _Next Morning_

"Huh!" Robin woke with a jolt, startling Lissa.

"Hey Robin are you okay?" Lissa gasped in alarm, if something was wrong with Robin they were in trouble.

"Huh? Oh Lissa! Sorry just… a bad dream. Did you need something?" Robin asked as he calmed down, barely registering the vague remnants of his nightmare.

"Frederick said we need to move out soon, dawns approaching fast." She gave Robin one more look of concern before leaving to finish preparing.

'Dawns almost here huh?' Robin though as he looked around. The outside of the tent was beginning to light up and the operation to rescue Emmeryn was soon upon them. He quickly readied for the coming fight and went to find his new recruits.

He found Gregor with Stahl and Gaius, apparently trading ideas on how to catch an enemy off guard. Robin quickly told Gaius to go join up with Maribelle and Lissa while Stahl and Gregor were to report to Frederick and Chrom respectively. The trio quickly dispersed, though not without some trepidation on Gaius's part, and Robin went to find Nowi.

He found her soon after, but her position was a bit… odd.

She was currently sitting on top of Fredericks' back, laughing merrily as Frederick laid in the sand, unable to get up. Groaning at the sight, Robin went up to the two.

"What did you do this time Nowi?" Robin asked exasperated. She had formed an odd attachment to the great knight after she'd been added to the Shepherds, more so then to anyone else in the group. She greatly enjoyed playing little pranks on him and always tried to get him to play with her. While Frederick usually declined politely, the chance of sparring (or wrestling as Nowi called it) with a dragon was too much.

The two would often spar each morning in the camp before the group left. One such incident left Frederick with only half his hair, but it grew back over a few days and everyone had a good laugh over it. This was not the time or place for her games though.

"I caught him!" the 'little' manakete giggled, bouncing on Frederick's back. "He wasn't looking and I caught him!"

Robin looked down at the Knights face, noticing that while it was still stoic he was obviously not very happy.

"Nowi please." Frederick tried, sounding vaguely annoyed. "We must prepare for the fight ahead of us and I can't do that with my hands bound."

Nowi pouted before a devious smile crossed her face. With a flash of light, the adult Nowi was now lying across Frederick's back, her arms around his neck. Thankfully, Miriel had figured out how to make her clothes grow with her so it was much less awkward for the gaping Robin.

"Are you sure Freddy?" Nowi _purred_ into his ear. "We could… stay here a bit ya know? Get to know each other a bit better."

Robin was openly blushing at Nowi's incredibly bold actions and he wasn't the only one. Everyone in the general area had stopped to watch the unfolding spectacle, even though Chrom was yelling orders to continue preparations.

Frederick did an admirable job of keeping his composure, even if a small blush spread across his cheeks, and responded with only a small tremor in his voice.

"While that sounds like a worthwhile endeavor milady, we must focus on the mission ahead of us. We can always discuss … er … getting to know one another after the battle. I-if that is alright?"

Nowi pouted again, but had a blush of her own as she removed herself from his back, freeing Frederick to stand again. She looked down at his gaze, apparently a bit ashamed at her actions. Frederick gave her a soft smile and a small bow in return.

"Worry not milady, I'm not angry with you I simply wish to continue preparations. But, would you do me the honor of fighting beside me in the coming battle?"

Nowi looked up at Frederick with shocked eyes, apparently not expecting his offer, before smiling widely.

"Thanks Frederick!" She laughed before walking up to him. Standing on her toes, she gave him a peck on the check before changing back and running into the crowd.

Frederick stood there dazed as friendly catcalls and wolf whistles rained upon him. He quickly recovered and got everyone back on track with threats of extra training, though the blush on his face lessened the effect.

Realizing that he didn't need to speak with Nowi further, Robin left to search for his own battle partner. She wasn't in any of her usual spots and no one had seen her that morning. Puzzled and a little worried, Robin searched through the camp quickly for any sign of Cordelia.

He eventually returned to his own tent, they needed to leave within minutes. When he turned the corner to his tent, he nearly ran into another person going the opposite way. Robin let out a sigh of relief at the sight of crimson hair that greeted him.

"There you are Cordelia!" He greeted enthusiastically. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you ready for the operation?"

She seemed slightly dazed at his question, not responding immediately, but gave him a nod in confirmation.

"Good. Remember, you and Sumia are going to be getting Emmeryn off that cliff so we're all counting on you alright?" he received another distracted nod in return. Seeing that she was absorbed in her own thoughts, Robin got her back to reality with a quick snap of his fingers.

"Huh! Wha…" Cordelia jumped at the sudden noise. "O-oh! Robin! I'm terribly sorry I was so distracted, did you need anything?"

Robin frowned at her scattered attention, it was unlike her to be so unfocused before a mission, let alone one so important.

"Is there something wrong Cordelia?" he asked slowly, gauging her reaction. "As I've said before, if you have anything to say I'm all ears."

She fidgeted under his gaze as he awaited her answer. How could she tell him her nervousness at failing again? Of losing his respect and friendship over a single mistake during the operation? Of losing her chance with him?

Seeing he wouldn't get an answer anytime soon, Robin gave her a quick hug.

"You'll be great Cordelia." He whispered to her. "I know you feel like you'll screw up, that you'll cost someone their life, but you can't think like that."

He pulled away from her as she finally looked him in the eye. "I'll be with you every step of the way, so cheer up, we've got an Exalt to save!"

With that final encouragement he was off, disappearing into his tent to finalize his weapons, leaving Cordelia alone. Smiling now, she set off with Gungnir in her grip to the holding area. Seeing her mount, she quickly jumped on and flew off to the gathering place of the Shepherds, arriving just as the sun peeked over the horizon.

 _Xaldornos-Execution grounds ten minutes till death_

This was it, Gangrel was giving his speech on Emmeryns' supposed crimes and all was ready to begin. Hiding amongst the numerous vacated buildings, the Shepherds prepared for their part in the operation to begin. They'd been able to infiltrate the area far more easily than expected, setting Robin further on edge, and had set up in their pre-arranged pairs and formations. Robin sat behind Cordelia as he silently regarded the scene, looking for any signs of a trap.

While he could see most of the civilian populace regarding the grandstanding silently, he saw a number of armed soldiers waiting on standby. They were waiting for them and were expecting them soon, if the increased activity Robin saw was any indication, but they were looking in the wrong places.

'I must remember to thank Gaius and Kellam' Robin thought as Gangrels' speech began to die down. 'Their idea of false intelligence was a stroke of genius!'

"Executioner!" the Mad King cried out, snapping Robin back to the present "Let's put an end to the Witch Queen shall we?!"

"Flavia! Now!" Robin yelled to the reigning Khan, as the others charged forward into the square. The Khan reared back her arm and, with astounding strength and accuracy, threw the axe straight into the crown of the executioner. The man's head split in two and fell from his perch to the ground with a wet sounding thud, leaving Emmeryn remarkably free of blood.

The civilians dispersed quickly at the sight of the Shepherds, with the Plegian forces moving to intercept them. Finding themselves on the other end of a walled courtyard, the Shepherds had no choice but to rush at their enemies. Chrom quickly mounted behind Sumia and took off for the end of the wall, Sumia blasting any enemy that came close with forks of blue lightning.

They stopped at the sounds of conflict in the square, Robin halted their advance and tried to gain a closer look. By one of the smaller garrisons it appeared that two people were fighting with the Plegian forces side by side, one a mage and the other an axe wielder.

The axe wielder was a woman of striking beauty with long golden hair and gray robes, wielding a large red and black axe with great proficiency. She swung the axe in an arc before her, throwing one attacker into a collapsed wall while the blade sunk into another's kidney. As he fell to the ground and bled, the mage fired off a stream of purple light that seemed to suck the life out of one fighter.

The mage had long, black hair that fell to her mid back along with a set of black, blue, and purple robes. As she moved, her robes parted to show a sheer set of cloth that clung to her like a second skin along with a metal hip piece and a cloth bra. The outfit emphasized her voluptuous body, but Robin couldn't focus on that for long.

Jumping off Sumia's Pegasus, Chrom engaged two of the remaining attackers. He'd caught them by surprise and decapitated one before opening the second from shoulder to hip with a quick chop. Seeing the other attackers cleared out by the two other fighters, Chrom quickly offered them a choice.

"If you are friend then join us in this fight! If you're not then leave immediately or be cut down!" He finished his challenge by brandishing Falchion.

"Thank the gods!" The axe wielder exclaimed, quickly going into a prayer that the mage stopped. "Prince Chrom, my name is Libra and I have come to assist you!"

"A member of the clergy? Tell me why have you come so far and why alone?" Chrom asked as Sumia landed next to them, having cleared the immediate area.

"I have come to help in the rescue of her ladyship the Exalt, me and my brothers set out on this journey to help, but I fear that only I remain." Libra answered solemnly, saddened at the reminder of her lost comrades.

"If you'll allow me, I will do everything in my power to help you save the Exalt!" Libra exclaimed, kneeling in a show of support and fealty.

"We'll take all the help we can get." Chrom agreed, signaling Libra to stand. "It's nice to have such a formidable woman of the cloth join our side."

The mage began to chuckle heavily at Chroms' words, confusing both him and Sumia when Libra coughed. "It's… MAN of the cloth my liege."

Chrom stared in wonderment and tried to stutter out an apology that Libra quickly waved off, allowing him to turn his attention to the mage.

"And you are?" he asked suspiciously, correctly guessing she was a dark mage and under the employ of Gangrel.

"My name is Tharja if you must know fancy pants." The woman answered sourly, displeased with his tone. "And I serve no one but myself. Yeah, long live the king and all that, but I won't die just because he says so."

"How can I be sure of this?" Chrom asked suspiciously, receiving a disturbing grin from Tharja before she responded.

"You can't. For all you know this is just some ploy to knife you in the back. Even then would you still trust me?" She asked, looking Chrom in the eyes as he contemplated his response.

"I'm… trying to learn from my sister and I think she'd trust you. Very well, you'll be working with Libra here as we clear the area, understood?" He asked calmly, surprising Tharja with the honesty in his eyes. Groaning, Tharja moved next to Libra with a muttered. "You know all the right things to say to a girl huh? Well I already had one sweet talk me already."

She sidled up close to Libra as the other two left, almost draping herself over him as Libra attempted to focus on an incoming group of enemies though the feel of her breasts pressing against him were _very_ distracting.

The battle continued from there, the Shepherds taking advantage of their surprise attack to quickly decimate the enemy forces. They forced their way to the courtyards' entrance where the grounds' captain awaited them. He was a large man encased in a heavy steel suit with a large spear gripped in his free hand. The weapon had a palpable aura of dark magic around it, giving the Shepherds every reason to be cautious around him.

"Come then pups!" The man growled out to the gathered Shepherds. "Your Witch Queen dies today! Regardless of any interference you can throw at me!"

He blocked a retaliatory axe throw from Cherche as the group moved to surround him. Smirking, the captain reared back and threw his spear at a dismounted Vaike. Vaike dodged handily, but failed to notice the attached chain. Laughing, the captain yanked his spear back to him in an arc, scoring a deep slash across Vaike's torso and sending him to the floor bleeding.

Feeling a strike from behind, the captain whirled his spear around again and impaled Frederick through his side as he tried to retreat. Laughing at his second casualty, the captain turned to see the enraged face of a dragon. Nowi roared in his face, snatching the man between her jaws and hauling him into the air. Once there she threw him further into the air and waited.

As he fell screaming towards the ground, Nowi charged a grand fireball between her jaws. Just before he hit the ground, Nowi launched her fire. Exploding in a grand stream of rainbow death, the fire incinerated the captain for his crimes.

Flying down to Fredericks bleeding form, Nowi swiftly switched to her adult self, to get an easier grip on the larger man, and brought him to the emergency wagon the group had brought for the retreat. Joining them was Cherche, having brought the heavily injured Vaike along with her, with Libra and Maribelle soon setting to work as Chrom gave the signal to grab Emmeryn.

Three Pegasus knights flew in at the signal, surprising the Shepherds.

"Phila!" Chrom shouted in surprise, receiving a salute from the knight-commander as she raced towards Emmeryn, victory within their grasp.

"Ugh! That Ylissean tactician does _not_ play fair does he?!" Gangrel whined to Aversa. She smirked in response before opening a jar and releasing its contents.

"Well… neither do I." She giggled as the purple smoke invaded the corpses of dead archers around the battlefield. Transforming, the dead bodies rose once more, wailing like the damned souls they were as bows were drawn and pointed at the Pegasus knights.

"GET DOWN!" Robin screamed to the airborne knights. Sumia and Cordelia were able to escape, Phila and her escorts weren't fast enough. With a series of twangs, the knights were riddled with arrows and fell to the earth. Phila was barely able to mutter an apology to Emmeryn as she died, Emmeryn staring in horror at the death of her oldest friend.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" The Mad King laughed. "Exeunt three Pegasus knights, stage left!"

"Gangrel!" Chrom screamed. He began to move forward when the archers trained their bows on Emmeryn, stopping him cold.

"Now isn't this lovely!" Gangrel cried in glee. "Archers! If anyone makes a single move towards the Exalt, fill her with arrows!"

"What do you want Gangrel!" Chrom demanded, infuriated at his lack of options.

"You know what I want princeling." Gangrel hissed maliciously. "I want the Fire Emblem! Give it to me and I spare your sisters' life!"

"You can't listen to him Chrom!" Robin growled when he saw Chrom begin to contemplate the offer. "If you give it up he'll shoot Emmeryn all the same, don't fall for it!"

"But if I don't we lose Emmeryn for true! We can still save her while he's distracted with the Emblem, but…" Chrom hesitated, the choice between duty and family threatening to split him in half.

"If I don't have the Emblem in my hands now, the Exalt becomes a quiver!" Gangrel snarled, losing his patience at the deliberating duo. "Three…Two…On-"

"Alright!" Chrom shouted. "Alright, you win Gangrel."

"Chrom!" Emmeryn shouted, staring her brother down harshly "You cannot give the hope of our people away for the life of one person!"

"I know of the great enemy that the prophecies tell of Emmeryn and the Emblem may have helped, but the people need you, we need you, now!" Chrom answered defiantly, sadness shining in his eyes as he made his choice.

"…Very well then Chrom." Emmeryn started, oddly serene. "King Gangrel… is there no chance you'll hear me out?"

"No! And if I don't have the Fire Emblem now, you'll die with a thwack and a thud, Witch!" the king answered, on the verge of ordering her death, making Emmeryn's decision for her.

"Very well then… Plegians hear me well!" She began, her last attempt at peace coming to the front. "The path of war has been nothing, but strife and sadness for all sides involved. Don't throw yourselves into another needless conflict! I believe that peace is possible between all of us and now I shall show you! How the selfless act of one person… can change the world!"

She was met with silence at the declaration, looking around she saw only dumbstruck faces. 'No reaction… Was Chrom right and I wrong?' she thought silently as the sun reached its peak.

"So be it then." She chuckled, putting on her most determined face as she walked forward to the edge of the platform.

"No… Emmeryn!" Chrom shouted, bolting towards her with all the speed he could manage. The archers immediately began to fire bolts upon him, making Chrom swerve and dodge as best he could under the hail.

Seeing him run, Emmeryn held her arms out wide… and fell.

'Chrom…Lissa…' she thought as she fell 'This is a great burden I'm passing you, but… I know you can do what I could not.'

Lissa grabbed Forseti out of the gaping Ricken's hands, channeling all her strength in an attempt to save Emmeryn, Robin copying her with a Rexcalibur taken from Maribelle, desperate to slow Emmeryn's fall.

They missed.

As the twin tornados sprung to life, tearing the ground asunder and destroying the risen archers, Emmeryn fell onwards towards the ground, barely slowing as Naga greeted her.

Chrom stared at the broken body of his sister in horror and despair, sinking to his knees and crying as Lissa wailed her pain to the world. Robin could barely think, the broken body, the mad laughter, a call to retreat, and they were fleeing the city.

Chrom had just enough of his mind to grab Emmeryn from her resting place before running with the Shepherds. And so they fled, through rain and muck they fled into the Midmire, their injured not healing from the captain's cursed weapon and their mission a failure.

They were soon surrounded by a Plegian force, the general calling for their surrender. When Emmeryn's name was mentioned in hopes of convincing the Shepherds to surrender, Chrom cut two of the Plegians down, rage burning in his eyes. He charged forward into the muck, slaying the soldiers in front of him with utmost brutality. Either sliced by Falchion of pierced by Gradivus. Chrom slew them until he reached the general.

The man barely put up a fight, allowing Chrom to disarm him. He pleaded for the safety of his remaining men, but Chrom didn't hear him. All he saw was a murderer, a man who'd helped kill his sister, and for that he needed to die. Discarding his weaponry, Chrom began to punch the general, again and again and again. He continued to punch after the man's face was a pulpy mess, after the skull had caved in, until a hand stopped him.

Turning to see who would dare stop him in his rage, he was met with a powerful punch that sent him sprawling. Looking up, he saw Sumia with an outstretched fist, tears shimmering on her wet face as hair clung to skin. Feeling the red in his vision begin to fade, Chrom looked back at the carnage he'd left and the man he'd killed.

Staring at his stained hands in horror, Chrom looked back to see the fear in Lissa's eyes at the wanton slaughter of the unwilling. The others looked at him cautiously, he could see a faint hint of fear in their eyes, and he felt his stomach roll. Chrom hunched over, and vomited.

All the poison in his gut and all the anger he felt was expelled from him in great heaves, continuing until after he'd emptied his stomach of all it held. Finally finishing, he stood slowly, unable to look any of the Shepherds in the eye as Basilio brought their savior, the dancer Olivia, to guide them to the carriages that would take them back to Ferox.

 _Ferox-Castle Flavia Infirmary- Three days later_

Cherche sat beside Vaike, the Shepherds finally back in Ferox, and watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. They'd been able to finally heal him and Frederick after Tharja had figured out how to break the curse lingering in their wounds. They'd lost a lot of blood in the process and Libra was unsure of when they'd wake up, much less be capable of moving and fighting.

Across from her sat an adult Nowi, attending to Frederick as best she could. She'd come to trust the man very quickly over the week they'd known each other, mostly from his very polite demeanor and love of starting fires. He also enjoyed wrestling with her a lot and he was fun to tease too, he was her new best friend.

After seeing him take the spear, and burning the perpetrator to cinder, she'd tried to help as best she could even if it was only moral support. Like Vaike, his wound had bled almost the entire way back, only stopping with a combined intervention on the part of Libra and Tharja. She'd cried in relief at the news he'd make it and had stayed beside her friend ever since he'd been moved here.

The two women had formed a friendship while taking care of the two, sharing tales of times past and laughing over their battle partners' antics, while awaiting the signs of awakening. They'd been excused from the meetings the rest of the Shepherds had. Though their more chipper moods showed it had gone well.

Sighing into the moonlit room, Cherche started to drift off to sleep, the rhythm of Vaike's breathing drawing her away from her vigil. She eventually laid down, placing her head atop Vaike's heart, the steady beating finally allowing her to fall to her dreams. She didn't feel Vaike entwine their hands unconsciously, but she would wake feeling more rested than ever.

Nowi smiled at the two across from her, she'd seen a few pairs like them in her long life and couldn't help but feel slightly envious. She'd been alone or imprisoned for so long, never truly finding any friends, and been subjected to the worst mankind had to offer. Shuddering at the memories, Nowi looked back to Frederick's calm face.

He was so peaceful now, not worrying about some task or doing some menial chore for the army. Running a hand through his wavy hair, giggling as it quickly snapped back into place, she began to grow drowsy as well. Deciding to copy Cherche, Nowi laid her head upon Frederick's chest, the steady beat of his heart a lullaby as she fell asleep, her hair a blanket for them both.

 _Castle Flavia-Third Floor_

Robin sat in one of the many hallways of Castle Flavia. While the Shepherds had gained a major boost in morale after Chrom recovered from his self-imposed punishment, via another Sumia Punch©, Robin was still depressed. He should have realized as soon as the Grimleal appeared that Risen would be possible, he should have run after Chrom so he could have better aim!

He should've been better.

Burying his head into his knees, he barely felt a cold draft blow through the hall as a light approached him.

"…Hey." A voice called out to him, the sharp scent of cinnamon telling him who it was. Looking up, Robin stared at Cordelia with as much fake confidence as he could muster in his eyes. Not fooled in the slightest, Cordelia placed the small lamp she had with her onto the floor, sitting beside Robin.

"I know something's wrong with you Robin." She began, looking him in the eye. "You said I could talk to you about anything, at any time. Let me return the favor today. What's wrong?"

Staring into her warm, beseeching eyes, Robin felt his worries begin to flow over the wall he'd built around them. He started off small, worries of Vaike and Frederick being foremost, but soon broke down completely. He told her of his fears, his insecurities, his nightmares, and everything else he'd bottled up since the day he'd first awoken in a field.

Cordelia listened patiently, hearing everything he had to say until he was spent. Smiling at the panting tactician, she enveloped him in a tender hug, offering him what words alone could not.

"I understand…" She began, whispering into his ear. "I was held to such a high standard for so long… I never felt worthy of what I'd accomplish or of what I did. I was always not strong enough, not fast enough, and just not good enough to be a knight."

She pulled back and looked into his shining eyes, the colors swirling in the moonlight as he continued to sob a bit.

"But I have found a way to move past that, a way to be who I want and I believe that you'll find it too. Just continue to believe in yourself, the Shepherds believe in you, Chrom believes in you, I believe in you." She blushed at the admission, but noticed that Robin was actually asleep, drained from his emotional outpouring and her words of support.

Chuckling sardonically, Cordelia worked him out of his oversized cloak and draped it over him. Smiling at his peaceful face, she moved to get up when Robin caught her arm. Surprised, she looked to see him still asleep, his arm catching hers unconsciously. Blushing, but smiling all the same, Cordelia sat down and scooted closer to him, pulling the cloak so it covered the both of them.

Any who walked in on the scene would see a pair sleeping in the hallway, but at that moment the moon shone through. The moonstone clips glowed in Cordelia's hair, creating a halo around her as the gold trimmings of Robins cloak created bright lights against the wall in the shape of fiery wings. The light shined down upon Robin's peaceful visage, pulling him from the darkness around them.

And so they slept, Cordelia's light shining into the deepest recesses of Robins' mind, banishing his nightmares and allowing him the first real rest he could remember. The light would come to save them one day, when despair was at its peak, but first they had a madman to kill and a war to end.

 _Ch 17 End_

 **Holy Cow! 6007 Words! This is my longest chapter yet!**

 **Severa: I'm still miffed you killed Emmeryn**

 **7: I can't have her alive in this! The story won't make sense!**

 **Severa: I know… I just don't like it.**

 **Lucina: On the bright side, we got to see some of Aunt Nowi right?**

 **Severa: Yeah... And it** _ **was**_ **pretty cute with all the romance.**

 **7: Hah! You admit it!**

 **Severa: Ugh! Look, didn't you need to see Welkin?**

 **7: Oh! Right! Hey Welkin I need the Edelweiss!**

 **Welkin: Huh? Why?**

 **7: One of the reviewers challenged Chrom to a duel, but he didn't say what weapons he wanted so…**

 **Welkin: *sigh* Alright fine, just don't damage it too much.**

 **Chrom: Thank you sir.**

 **Now then onto the duel with…. Goodralisk!**

 **Goodralisk: Hey! Where's the old man!**

 **7: Hold on, let me start the match. Begin!**

 ***Goodralsik stands there, looking around suspiciously***

 **Goodralisk: I don't like this…**

 ***Chrom bursts into the area while riding the Edelweiss, flattening Goodralisk before blowing him into the distance***

 **Goodralisk: I'll be baaaaaaack! *twinkle***

 **Well now that that's done and Chrom has defended Lucinas' honor we move to review responses!**

 **Goodralsik: Actually if you look up Berserkers on google they were Celtic warriors that used hallucinogens to induce a feeling of invincibility. In fact many fought naked! Now I couldn't do that with Teach, though I'm sure Cherche would have appreciated the view, so I made pain his rage switch. Also, sorry for being the first casualty, but Chrom wouldn't be denied.**

 **Sugouxxx: That's right! And she's all the more mischievous for it.**

 **Yugiohfangirl: Well I hope this lives up to expectations!**

 **Strider Shade: Thanks for all the praise! I personally LOVE fluff so it's fun to write. Also Lucina can't talk right now, but she's met everyone in Project X Zone 2 so she knows them. Lastly, SHOWOFF! I can't teleport onto a mechanical panther! I don't even have two pennies to rub together (But seriously that's cool!)**

 **Alright we'll see you all next time!**

 **Squad 7 Dismissed!**


	18. New Finds (A Talk)

Grunts 18

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Now I'm wanting to keep this note a bit short so here we go!**

 **Severa: Wait a second! What are you doing!**

 **7: Trying to get this note out of the way. Why?**

 **Severa: Me and Lucy don't know what's going on here! That's why!**

 **7: Oh! Sorry, here's the script.**

 ***Severa and Lucina look over the script***

 **Lucina: Ah! Ok we'll get right on it!**

 **7: Thanks you two! Now we meet with Lucina and Company after the Battle of Xaldornos.**

 _Northern Plegia- Two days after Battle of Xaldornos_

They had failed.

All the hard marches, fights, and hope. Meaningless.

The girls laid next to a small section of forest on the border between Plegia and Ferox, not speaking. Lucina had grown despondent on the journey, only moving when nudged. Cynthia was in similar straights, seeming to lose hope at the loss of Emmeryn and the inevitability of their future. Only Severa remained strong for them, her father's tactician training pushing her against the despair. Her personal tome, Ragnarok, pulsed at her side as they lay in the grass, filling her with warmth.

Mercurius may have been her inheritance, but Ragnarok was her last reminder of the family they'd been, crafted as a gift by her mother and father before they left. Shaking herself from her clinging memories, Severa stood to check on the royal siblings. They'd moved to the edge of the camp as Severa had guessed, sparring with each other as the sun reached its peak.

Watching silently, Severa could see the tension in their frames as they locked blades. While Lucina was the more experienced swordswoman, Cynthia made up for it with surprising creativity. Letting up her push against Lucina, Cynthia ducked under her sister and Lucina stumbled forward. Twisting back up, Cynthia tackled Lucina to the floor and placed the tip of her sword to Lucina's throat.

Sighing, Severa approached them as Cynthia helped her sister up.

"Alright Lucy," Severa said, not relishing the coming discussion. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Lucina did not answer, choosing to stare at Falchion instead. Sighing again, Severa nodded to Cynthia. Cynthia walked back up to her sister and took a deep breath.

'I'm going to be in _so_ much trouble' she thought with a grimace, curling her hand into a fist. Rearing back, Cynthia delivered a left hook directly to Lucina's cheek.

A loud smack resounded through the surrounding woods as her fist connected, scaring birds from the trees.

"What was that for!?" Lucina yelled, shaking her sister roughly. Cynthia was unable to respond, too dizzy from the shaking, so Severa answered for her.

"To get you out of your funk Lucy." She eyed the princess carefully as Lucina let Cynthia go. The Pegasus knight sunk to the floor, babbling nonsense as Lucina approached Severa.

"In case you haven't realized Severa," Lucina growled, still angry over the punch. "We just had Aunt Emmeryn _die_ directly in front of us. I think time moving back on course is a valid reason for being in a _funk_."

The last word was hissed at Severa, dripping in frustration at their failure. Shaking her head, Severa approached the princess slowly, making sure to be as non-threatening as possible. Once close enough, she jumped forward and tackled Lucina to the ground, pinning Lucina as she tried to push her off in vain. Realizing she was caught, Lucina allowed herself to calm down, closing her eyes to the bright daylight.

When she felt able to, Lucina finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Cynthia, Severa." She began quietly, desperate to hold back the emotions she'd buried days ago. "I… haven't been all that well these past few days."

"Really." Severa drawled sarcastically, releasing the princess while motioning a recovered Cynthia to join them where they sat. "I wouldn't have guessed with all the moping and lack of conversation over the last couple days."

Lucina blushed, embarrassed. Cynthia let out an exasperated sigh, a tired smile on her face. She knew that Severa was going to give Lucina the same talk Cynthia had gone through yesterday, but it was likely to be far more emotional. Not to mention this would be more of an actual talk, hers had been Severa bopping her over the head and asking where the hero had gone.

"Look Lucina." Severa began. "I know that we failed, I know that you're blaming yourself, and I know that you think we've lost our chance at changing time, but you can't think like that."

Lucina looked back at the ground, hugging her knees. She'd been in that exact state of mind the entire time they'd been on the move and hadn't been able to escape it. If they could save someone only for them to die later, what was the point in continuing their quest?

"We may not have saved the Exalt." Severa continued. "But she gave her life on her own terms and I think it'll have a bigger impact then you think."

Severa and Cynthia scooted closer to Lucina, embracing her tenderly. Lucina cried at the contact, small tears that soon became streams down her face. They had failed in their mission, _she_ had failed in their mission, but they still stood by her.

'What did I do to deserve them?' She thought through her tears. They were right, the future _had_ changed, maybe not for the better but they could still fight to stop Grima's return. Hiccupping a bit as she calmed down, Lucina smiled for the first time in days. Embracing her friend and sister in thanks, the trio sat on the ground for a few minutes until it became awkward.

Standing up, Lucina gave Cynthia another hug, whispering something into her ear that made Cynthia cackle. Letting her go, Lucina turned to see Severa looking at her with melancholic eyes, staring more into the distance then Lucina herself. Guessing what she was thinking of, Lucina stood beside Severa as a breeze stirred their hair.

"I know you miss Morgan, Sev." Lucina began, watching Cynthia move to her Pegasus, stroking it. "If you ever need to talk with me about it, I'm all ears."

Severa continued to stare off into the distance, her eyes dull as her hair swayed in the breeze. Sighing to herself at how often the two of them would trade places as confidantes, Lucina moved to help Cynthia calm her increasingly agitated mount.

"I was jealous of her ya know."

The soft voice stopped Lucina. Turning around, Lucina watched as Severa pulled out her mother's wedding ring.

"Mom and Dad always loved me, but I always felt like Morgan was the real center of their attention. They'd show her anything she wanted, give her any book, and spend time with her, stuff like that."

Severa continued, never looking away from the band that sat in her palm, even as Lucina stood in front of her.

"They made me watch her when I was old enough, even when I had other chores and stuff I still had to do. I couldn't complain without being told I was a 'big girl' but Morgan had the run of the place for years."

Lucina could barely believe what she was hearing; would Uncle Robin and Aunt Cordelia really play favorites?

"But, after I threatened to run away they explained themselves. Morgan wasn't their favorite, neither of us were. They loved us equally, but Morgan needed more help. Apparently Aunt Lissa found an odd defect in Morgan's body that made her need lots of care until she was two. After that, they started to pay me back for the times they'd turned me down."

Severa chuckled morosely, remembering Morgan's very first hissy fit after Cordelia didn't play with her. Instead she'd been dressing Severa, keeping her promise to play with her instead, and Morgan had gone into a screaming fit.

"It took us awhile, but I forgave them for that. It was rough with Morgan at first too. She didn't like that I was taking a lot of our parent's attention away from her, so she always acted extra bratty when I had to watch her afterwards."

Chuckling again, Severa finally looked Lucina in the eye.

"But we got past that too, first with Mom helping us make up, and so many things after that. A shared love of fantasy, flying around the house with Mom, stories and wrestling with Dad, and visits with the Shepherds. We became real sisters through all that, even if we didn't always like it."

She smiled softly, her eyes finally coming back to life in a blaze of color. "That's why I'm still looking for her Lucy. She's far too stubborn to die, just like me, and I won't stop until I can hug and scold her again."

Lucina giggled at that. Severa was well known for scolding and her critiques of Inigo were legendary amongst the group. Moving to Severa's side, Lucina gripped her friend's hand tightly. Smiling at Severa's confused blush, Lucina leaned into the other girl's side and rested her head on her shoulder.

"We'll find her Sev." Lucina whispered. "Just have some faith in yourself, you've certainly given me plenty."

The two stood there silently, slowly building up their courage to start the conversation they desperately needed. It was not meant to be though, Cynthia's Pegasus began to buck and spit hysterically, nearly kicking Cynthia in its frenzy. The two ran to assist the haggard princess, somehow able to calm the raging beast, and began to look around for the source of its agitation.

"Do you see anything?" Lucina called a few minutes later, not finding anything in her immediate area.

"Nothing!" Severa called, though she felt like something was there and watching them. She drew Mercurius in preparation.

"I found something!" Cynthia called, causing the other two to quickly converge on her. When Severa and Lucina arrived they were stunned. A pure black Pegasus stood in front of them, nuzzling Cynthia's mount like an old friend. It was a mount, the saddle and armor adorning it obvious, but the lance it carried was what stopped them cold.

Long and sturdy, the lance was a beautiful golden color that led to a half-moon setting for the large blade. Symbols decorated the length of the spear and the grip held its name for all to see.

Gungnir, the Lance of Odin, and more importantly…

"Morgan." Cynthia whispered quietly, tears springing to her eyes at the discovery. "It has to be Morgan!"

A rustling in the bushes drew their attention, the trio ready for anything ready to challenge them.

Well, _almost_ anything.

"SIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!" A voice yelled out, feminine and youthful, but familiar.

Time seemed to slow down, moving as if in a series of still frames. First, Severa's confused but hopeful face. Next, a comically crying face with outstretched arms appearing in front of her. Then, a pair of bodies falling to the ground.

"I found you Sis!" The person yelled, repeating herself a few times before being lost in happy sobs. Severa looked at the girl wrapped around her with a combination of shock and relief flooding her eyes at the same time.

Her scarlet hair was short and messy, a few leaves interspersed amongst the tresses. Her silver armor glinted in the sunlight, the plates jostling over her upper body as she sobbed. Her black and white combat dress was worn from months on the road, but still clean and cared for. Her long boots had seen many miles, but were well cared for. But what called Severa's full attention were her eyes, a mirror of her own with an opal on the left and a garnet on the right, and her hairclips.

The ones that Aunt Sumia had given them after Cordelia died.

"You idiot." Severa choked out, embracing her sister with all her might. "Never leave me like that again. Understand?"

She retrieved a teary nod in return, Morgan far too happy to answer her. They stayed in each other's embrace for what felt like hours, neither wanting to let go, but eventually came apart. Finally seeing her chance, Cynthia jumped in and began to hug Morgan vigorously, laughing and crying at seeing her old friend alive. Lucina joined in after a moment, relieved.

That all came to an end when the hug was broken up and Morgan asked a simple question.

"Who are you two? Do you know Sis?"

 _Castle Flavia_

Lissa sighed into the open air as she walked down a random path. She'd been walking around the castle for a couple days now, mostly to keep her occupied between training, and still felt conflicted. They'd promised to bury Emmeryn when they returned to Ylisse, a proper send off to the country's beloved daughter, but Lissa still felt she needed to do _something_ of importance.

Sighing again, Lissa stopped and looked into a frozen over puddle. Seeing her face reflected back at her, she thought back on the last few months. They'd gained so much experience in the Outrealms, but it didn't seem to help them at all. After all, she couldn't defeat a simple dark mage and Donnel had paid for it. What good was she if all she could do was heal and fire a bolt or two?

Looking deeper into her reflection, Lissa focused in on her pigtails. She'd worn her hair like this for almost eight years now, the process quick and habitual every morning, but she felt angered by them now.

'Maybe it's time for a change.' She thought to herself, tugging off her head gear.

Reaching up to the pigtails, Lissa slowly undid the ties that kept them up, allowing her golden locks to fall in a shimmering cascade down her back. Her hair reached just past the shoulders, but the new look brought a small smile to Lissa's face. Placing her headgear back on, Lissa looked at her reflection one more time.

'I'll do it Emm.' She promised silently 'I may not be able to do a lot, but I'll help this country however I can, even if it's just being a happy fool, I'll do it!'

With that thought, she set off towards the castle again. A young man watching her go with awe in his eyes until she was out of sight.

'Wow… she looks even pertier.' Donnel thought to himself, still trying to reboot his brain. He'd seen Lissa walking by with a stormy look on her face and had been trying to catch up. She was surprisingly fast though, and he'd just caught her as she stopped in front of the puddle.

Seeing her contemplate, Donnel felt himself stand in the awkward place between concern and propriety. He wanted to help her, but didn't want to intrude on her thoughts, so he felt himself freeze. Watching as Lissa let her hair down and walk away with a fire in her eyes, Donnel felt his heart go a flutter.

'Stop that Donny.' He scolded himself silently. 'She's a princess, not interested in a two-bit hick I reckon.'

Even then his heart fluttered in his chest, his vision burned with the sight of her flowing gold hair and determined eyes. Squeezing his eyes tight, Donnel shook his head violently, trying to banish the thoughts from his head. Giving up after a few moments, Donnel began to trek back to the castle, the training for the new recruits soon upon them.

 _Castle Flavia- Courtyard_

Robin rolled underneath another axe swing from Vaike, managing to dodge the follow up when Vaike turned. The two had been sparring for about a half hour and Robin had already won two of their three matches. This was to be the last one before the Shepherds departed to the Outrealms once again and Robin just couldn't turn Vaike down after he'd recovered.

Sidestepping another powerful swing, Robin rushed in and tackled Vaike to the floor. Grappling, Robin was able to use his superior leverage and pin Vaike, winning the final bout. Helping Vaike off the ground, the two sunk against one of the courtyard's wall, panting hard. Passing a flagon of water between themselves, they sat in a companionable silence as a light wind prickled their skin.

"Hey Donnel!" Vaike cried out, startling Robin from his thoughts. The young man had walked into the courtyard, seemingly lost in his thoughts, when Vaike's voice roused him. Jogging over to them, Donnel sat down across from them with a conflicted expression.

"Is there something wrong Donnel?" Robin asked, curious to his troubled expression.

"Umm… How do I say this?" Donnel mumbled.

"Say that again?" Vaike asked, confused at the usually exuberant farmer's hesitance.

"How do you… knowifyoulikesomeone?" He spat out quickly, stringing his words together.

"Woah, whoa slow down Donnel." Robin answered, barely understanding the last part.

"I… need to know… um… how you can tell if… you… like somebody." He finally answered, a radiant blush springing over his face at the conspiratorial smirks of his audience.

"Well, well, well." Vaike crooned. "Who's the lucky lady to earn this guy's attention, eh Rob?"

"Indeed." Robin teased. "Who _is_ the lucky lady Donnel? Don't leave us in suspense."

Donnel looked down at the floor as the two men gave him teasing grins, mumbling out something they didn't hear as he curled in on himself.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Vaike asked teasingly, placing a hand to his ear.

"…It's Lissa." He finally managed to whisper, catching Vaike off guard. Robin smiled softly though, he'd been right about Donnel's crush on her after all.

He'd seen the two work well in battle before, eventually becoming battle partners. But it seemed that for Donnel it truly ran deeper than that. This was probably his first real crush on someone and he needed some advice. Advice Robin and Vaike were all too happy to give.

"Well if it's Lissa then you have your work cut out for you." Vaike began with a laugh. "Chrom's going to be _super_ protective of her now, so you may have to fight him for it!"

Donnel began to visibly sweat at that, turning pale at the thought of a duel with Chrom. Robin chuckled at his friend's reaction, amused.

"I'm pretty sure you won't have to fight Chrom, Donnel." He assured him, punching Vaike's arm a little harder than necessary. As Vaike rubbed his arm, Donnel looked back up to the two, still shy.

"I just… wanted to know is all." He started. "I mean I've never honestly felt so nervous around someone. Not even when Chrom first recruited me. But I can't help my heart fluttering or wanting to go see her for no reason… Besides, what would she like about a two-bit hick anyway?"

Donnel mumbled the last part, but Robin and Vaike understood well enough. He wasn't questioning his feeling, he was questioning his own worth. Chuckling, Vaike moved over to Donnel's side and clapped his shoulder.

"I know how you feel Donny boy." Vaike began, his eyes oddly soft. "You wonder what she could possibly see in little old you. She's a grand lady and so kind to all, what could you ever do to deserve even her recognition, let alone affections."

Robin watched Vaike silently, surprised at his unusual eloquence. He may need to see Libra after they were done here, maybe he hit Vaike on the head earlier?

"I feel the same way about someone myself." Vaike continued, now with Donnel's full attention. "She's the kindest woman I've ever met, though she can be _very_ scary." He chuckled. "But most importantly she cares. Even when I do stupid things, or break something, or say something dumb, she still cares."

Vaike seemed to be shaking now, nearly overcome with buried emotion. Robin moved next to him and clapped his shoulder as well. Nodding in thanks, Vaike continued.

"I can honestly say that I _love_ her. With all my heart and soul, I love Cherche. I may not know… if she feels the same or is just a friend… but I will hold onto that feeling until the day I die. Lissa may not end up feeling the same, but that feeling will be your greatest treasure, so keep it close okay?"

Vaike finished his mini-confession with a small smile, looking Donnel directly in the eye. Donnel felt the words work their way into his head, a new determination born. His eyes flashed with a new spark, bringing a smile to Robin's face. He may not have given much in the way of advice, but he could certainly relate. The trio had set their sights on women they felt were far above them, but they weren't discouraged. They would win the hearts of their loves, that was the silent vow made between the three and they'd work above and beyond to accomplish it.

They just needed to do _one_ more thing.

"Now then!" Robin began, drawing Vaike and Donnel's attention. "Let's get the ball rolling! Come on Donny we have a princess to find!"

Grabbing Donnel's arm, Robin yanked him up and began to push him towards the castle. Vaike blinked for a second before following, laughing heartily at Donnel's weak protests as he helped Robin push him forwards.

They didn't pay attention to the passerby, not even a woman curled up behind a pillar in the courtyard they left behind.

'You were right Minerva.' Cherche thought through her relieved sobs. 'He does love me, I was just too blind to see it.'

She sat and sobbed for what felt like hours, one of her biggest questions answered in a few short minutes. When she calmed down, Cherche felt a shaky smile form on her lips. Vaike loved her, months of pondering and sleepless nights all worth it. Determined, she set out to find Virion, a fire blazing in her soul.

She wouldn't lose him, not after coming so close, not if the sky fell upon them. Virion had given her all he could since they'd been master and vassal.

It was time for one more favor.

 _Ch 18 End_

 **I got incredibly emotional at the half-way point there. Also, Virion, you'll be in next chapter so go prepare!**

 **Virion: Yes dear Sir! The readers shall know of my grand stature!**

 ***Leaves to primp***

 **Ok now here's the poll result for the name!**

 ***Severa and Lucina enter with a big screen***

 **With a result of 6-1, I will NOT be changing Robin's name!**

 **Severa: Thank heaven! That would take a while to get used to**

 **Lucina: Indeed, and I like Uncle Rob better then Uncle Helel anyway.**

 **7: Moving on! We have the results from my other poll!**

 **Severa: Um, 7? We got one vote and that's it.**

 **7: What!? But, I need at least three!**

 **Lucina: Sorry 7, I guess most of the readers didn't know about it.**

 **7: Fine… I'll hold it open until Ch 19 then, so get voting people!**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for sticking with the story! It's been running for about two months now and I can't believe how much support it's gotten!**

 **So everyone knows this is only the first part of a two-part side section (maybe three parts). I wanted to give some of the others some screen time and develop relations a bit, so no big action just yet!**

 **Now Review responses!**

 **Goodralisk: I do agree that a berserk Chrom would have done a great job of adding further drama in the game! Also it's the Sumia Punch** **that I copyrighted so you can have the Pegasus Punch!**

 **Warlord 40k: While he is indeed a warmongering religious fanatic, the former Exalt wanted ALL Plegians dead. This included both willing and** _ **unwilling**_ **members of the Grimleal. He also forced his people into a war they didn't want, sending them to die in his crusade. Lastly, the fanatic leaders of the Grimleal are leaders** _ **because**_ **they're fanatics. They just bully the others or convert them to extremism.**

 **Strider Shade: Thanks! I thought that Chrom going berserk fit better into his character and was a great way to convey just how close he was to Emmeryn. Though sadly, the Sumia Punch** **is not a fiery Pegasus. It's closer to a Pegasus shaped rock giving you a hard kick. Lastly, GIVE ME THE POMERANIAN! NOW!**

 **The Lavender Empress: Chrom being violent IS kinda cool huh? Also I can't thank you enough for the flashback idea, it really got the chapter rolling. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations!**

 **Guest: Sadly, Robin will not have his name changed. If I did change it, I'd change his name in every instance from the beginning to now.**

 **Csihawk: Yes that was Mustafa he went crazy on (the poor man** **). Also, Cordelia is** _ **awesome**_ **to write. I came up with the angelic imagery after seeing a post on deviant art so I can't wait to expand their relationship! Lastly, you have been heard Sir! The poll says not to change the name, so I won't!**

 **That's all I have so,**

 **Squad 7 Dismissed!**


	19. Growth

Grunts 19

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **Severa: Geez, took you long enough!**

 **7: Four tests in one week are no fun my dear and studying for finals even less so.**

 **Lucina: Ouch, are you sure you should be writing then?**

 **7: I need a break so I thought I'd write the second part of the side chapters.**

 **Severa: Hmph. Fine, let's just get on with it shall we?**

 **7: But don't you want to hear who's going to be involved?**

 **Severa: *Turns away blushing* …No.**

 **7: Yeah, nice try. Anyway, today we focus in on three couples with a nice scene from Virion!**

 **Virion: Thank you sir!**

 **7: Virion I told you to get ready, not come in during the author's note!**

 **Virion: But the masses must know of my grandeur!**

 **7: Not yet they don't! Severa? Lucina? Can you get him out of here?**

 **Severa: *Smirks evilly* You bet!**

 **Lucina: *Bows* Very well.**

 ***The two quickly hog tie Virion***

 **Virion: Unhand me this instant young ladies! I'll have your parents informed!**

 **Severa: Yeah yeah keep talking.**

 ***They carry the protesting Virion away***

 **7: Now that we're finished there, poll time!**

 **With a vote of four to two, I will write a series of short stories about the other romances! These will take place whenever my imagination comes up with a good enough plot section, so don't expect any of them anytime soon.**

 **At "Soft voice singing" Play: /143539372**

 **Let's get the show on the road!**

 _Title_

One month.

That was the time they had to wait before Flavia had the forces to go back into Plegia and end the Mad King once and for all.

They'd used their time to bring the new recruits up to speed at the very least, but the two days in the Outrealms still left them with a lot of time on their hands to train, patrol, and work. Some had taken up hobbies to deal with an insetting feeling of boredom, others continued their daily routines, and some poured most of their being into their work.

This last state was personified by Chrom himself, constant training and logistics meetings consuming his time. The few times he slept were when he passed out over a stack of reports or when Sumia forced him. He still tried to run himself ragged though, which is how Sumia found him while he was sparring with Fredrick.

Chrom, sweating hard in the cool air, charged at the patient Frederick. Foregoing any subtlety, Chrom pulled back for a sloppy overhead strike that Frederick deflected. Staggered, Chrom attempted to recover but found himself swept onto his back and a lance tip at his throat.

"That's three for three milord." Frederick stated, slight concern making its way onto his face. "Mayhaps we should rest? We've sparred for nearly three hours."

Chrom staggered to his feet and held his blade steady, a silent challenge. Sumia, having enough, walked toward them. Spotting Nowi hiding behind a pillar nearby, Sumia called for Frederick's attention.

"Hey Frederick!" She shouted. "Robin needs your input on a strategy of his! Says it's urgent! Can you go see him now?"

Frederick and Chrom turned to her, surprised. They hadn't even realized she was there, but Frederick nodded all the same. He needed to speak with Robin about some parts of their strategy anyway, so this was a good time. Not to mention Sumia could probably get through to his lord better than anyone.

"Very well then." Frederick said. "I'll see him immediately. If you'll excuse me milord." Frederick bowed to Chrom before leaving, ignoring Chrom's look of frustrated suspicion.

Sumia nodded as Frederick left. Nowi darted off after the knight so Sumia and Chrom were alone. Seeing Chrom slowly lower his sword, Sumia approached him slowly, rushing forward when he began to collapse.

Catching the panting prince, Sumia laid him down where she caught him.

"How many times does this make Chrom?" She sighed, gazing into the prince's exhausted eyes. "You need to stop running yourself into the ground like this."

Chrom tried to laugh but barely managed a gasp. Glaring, Sumia sat next to him and placed his head in her lap. Chrom blushed, though Sumia couldn't see it with his face red from exertion, and tried to stand.

"Oh no you don't!" Sumia commanded, holding Chrom in place with a look. Seeing he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, Chrom settled back down and tried to enjoy the lap pillow.

They stayed there for what felt like hours, Chrom finally began resting as Sumia gave him some water. Eventually, Sumia asked the question that Chrom had been hoping to avoid.

"Why?" She asked quietly, making Chrom stiffen. "Why do you insist on doing so much Chrom? We all know how badly you're hurting, but you refuse to let us in! Why?!"

The last word was punctuated with a sorrowful desperation, making Chrom avert his eyes from her. He had known this would come, just like when Robin asked him about Emmeryn. Breathing deeply, Chrom turned back to Sumia with a stoic face.

"I appreciate the concern Sumia, but this is for me and me alone to face, you need not interfere." He tried to get up again. "I need to speak with Gaius about the latest intelligence rep-"

He was stopped by a hand pulling him back down, pinning him in place as Sumia glared at him. She had let him go before out of deference to his position and feelings, but not today. Today she would find what haunted him and exorcise it as best she could.

"What's wrong Chrom?" She started slowly, emphasizing every word. "You've been distant from _everyone,_ even me and Robin! What's wrong gods dammit?!"

The expletive sounded strange coming from Sumia, making his stoic mask slip a bit. Seeing Sumia on the verge of screaming at him, Chrom let out a long, tired sigh.

"Every time I close my eyes I see Emmeryn falling." He began quietly. "I run and I run but I can't get any closer to her … I can't save her." Chrom stopped, his eyes fixed on something above Sumia she could not see. "She hits the ground … she hits the ground again and again and again until I wake up."

He closed his eyes, trying desperately to bury the memories. "I need to lead Ylisse now Sumia, and I feel that I can't. Not the way she did. I'm barely a tenth of the person she was, probably less. How can I hope to be _anything_ like she was?"

He finished his thoughts with another sigh, hoping Sumia wouldn't think any less of him than he thought of himself. He felt a hand stroking his head, making him open his eyes. Sumia was looking at him tenderly, understanding and another emotion he couldn't describe sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh Chrom," She began. "You've been darned thick headed about it, but I understand." She giggled a bit at his indignant face. "I was in the same situation, more or less, only a little while before you found Robin."

She leaned down into his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "But I've changed, we've all changed. You may not be Emmeryn, but that's not a bad thing." She pulled away, looking Chrom square in the eye. "You are you. Not Emmeryn, not your father, you. You have been so determined to try and be what you are not, you've stopped allowing us to help you."

Chrom was stunned silent, was this really the same wallflower that he'd found so long ago? She was so much more confident now, especially after she'd mounted that ornery Pegasus, breaking down his most determined defenses.

Laughing quietly, Chrom felt his mind ease. Maybe he could relax after all, he just needed to be himself, not Emm.

"You're right Sumia… I've been a bull headed fool, I'm a bit surprised you haven't tried to knock me out of it before." He laughed again. "Then again, I don't think my jaw could take any more of your 'slaps'."

He laughed as she pouted, though she soon joined him. The two smiled as they stood up, exchanging a quick embrace as Chrom promised to finally get some rest. Sumia would later check to make sure he'd kept his promise, but she needn't have worried. As soon as Chrom reached his room he laid upon his bed and was instantly asleep, a small smile across his face.

 _A Few Hours Later_

Frederick sighed lightly as he exited the strategy tent. He'd seen Robin like Sumia suggested and he'd needed a recommendation on where to place Libra and Gregor after their recent training run. Now that the meeting was over, Frederick needed to see if he could help any of the others with any new techniques. He was interrupted when he felt something run into him.

Reacting automatically, Frederick grabbed one of the arms that flung themselves around him and flipped the offender onto their backs in front of him. They let out a brief scream of surprise before hitting the ground with a thud, giving a small groan as Frederick looked at his attacker.

"Lady Nowi!" Frederick yelped in alarm, quickly helping the childlike manakete back to her feet. "I'm terribly sorry milady! I acted on instinct and harmed you, please forgive me!"

Nowi merely pouted, not answering Frederick's pleading look.

She was mostly unchanged from their trip, but she had a new set of high quality clothing on her with some jeweled wrist bands and anklets. Her hair retained its usual shading but was a bit longer than when they met. A silk gloved hand pushed it out of her face.

"Please milady I'm very sorry for harming you, but I couldn't stop myself!" Frederick continued to plead, an odd sight for anyone who knew the knight well.

Nowi glanced at the knight's face and felt herself begin to snicker, she tried to hold her look of petulant anger but couldn't hold the laughter in. First she only chuckled, but it quickly escalated into full on laughter as she began to lean forwards, laughing even harder at Frederick's indignant face.

"Oh.. haha.. I'm sorry… hahaha… Frederick it's just… your face hahaha!" Nowi continued to laugh, Frederick's face slowly returning to its usual stoic mask.

"I'm glad that you're amused milady, but did you need something or do you prefer to crash into people as a casual greeting?" Frederick asked sardonically, readying himself for her response.

"Oh please Freddy," Nowi giggled, catching a brief glint of irritation in his eye at the nickname. "You and I both know that if I crashed into people just to say hello I'd have gone to Lissa every time I greeted Kellam."

Frederick couldn't help the wry grin that spread across his face at the idea, while he never wanted to see Nowi hurt the idea was very humorous.

"Ha! I got a smile out of you on the first try!" Nowi crowed in elation. They'd started a small contest where Nowi would try her hardest to make Frederick smile, while Frederick tried his hardest to do the opposite. She only had five tries though so getting a smile on the first try was an achievement in and of itself.

"Well done milady." Frederick stated with a small smile. He gestured Nowi to walk with him and they continued on their way to a large courtyard. While Nowi would seek him out for numerous reasons, the most common was she wanted to 'wrestle' with him. While he didn't enjoy the sparring being called that, Frederick did find his fights with Nowi to be fruitful and educational.

They continued to converse on any little fancy that came to mind as they walked until they heard a commotion in a nearby courtyard. Turning the corner, they found a very strange scene taking place.

Donnel was standing across from Gaius in what could only be described as the beginning of a waltz. The young man was obviously embarrassed as his glowing red face was easy to see from where Frederick and Nowi stood. Gaius seemed to be taking the entire thing in stride, his face an easygoing smile as he guided Donnel through the steps.

As Nowi and Frederick drew closer, they could hear Virion, for who else would shout in such a way, calling out directions to Donnel, reminding him how to step and where to spin. A number of other voices could be heard as well and it appeared that almost all the male Shepherds were watching and, attempting, to give Donnel some encouragement.

While the situation was absolutely hilarious, Nowi looked down at the ground and scooted a bit closer to Frederick. Noticing her move, Frederick looked down from the carriage crash in front of him to look at Nowi in confusion. Not speaking, Nowi grabbed Frederick's arm tightly and began to drag him away, ignoring his confused protests.

Eventually they reached a deserted hallway and Nowi let him go, still looking toward the ground. Frederick remained silent, waiting for Nowi to say what she wanted to say. After a few minutes, Nowi spun around.

"Can you teach me how to dance?!" She shouted, eyes clenched tight so she wouldn't see what she thought would be rejection. Frederick, while caught off guard, merely smiled at Nowi and took hold of her hand. Nowi opened her eyes at the contact, tears at the corners of her eyes as she blushed.

"I will gladly teach you milady." Frederick answered calmly. "I may not look like it, but I know how to dance in a variety of styles. Just tell me which one you want and we'll get started."

Nowi started to cry, overcome with happiness that Frederick would go along with her. Jumping forward with a bright flash of light, the adult Nowi hugged Frederick with her considerable might, making his armor groan slightly under the pressure.

Returning the hug awkwardly, Frederick allowed Nowi to drag him into the nearest empty courtyard where he spent the rest of the day teaching her. Eventually, Nowi fell asleep in his arms, exhausted. Smiling at her happy face, Frederick carried her to her room in the castle, making sure she was comfortable, before leaving Nowi to her dreams.

 _Shortly after Donnel's 'Lesson'_

They were finally dispersing.

After a few hours of Donnel learning how to do basic dancing, Virion called it a day and Donnel quickly fled. The group shared a laugh at his expense, but wished him all the luck in the world nonetheless.

Robin found himself with little to do. He didn't have any further plans for the day, the Khans weren't ready for another meeting and Sumia had finally gotten Chrom to rest so he was free. Deciding to head back to his room and read a new treatise he'd found in the market, Robin began to walk. As he moved through the castle's many halls and corridors, he felt a cold chill spike through him as the wind stirred.

Shivering, Robin pulled his cloak more tightly around himself as he began the trek to the third floor. As he made his way to the top, he glanced out one of the windows and spotted Frederick. He was apparently dancing with Nowi, though Nowi constantly stumbling reminded him of Donnel's current skill. Chuckling happily, Robin continued his climb hearing the faint sound of a harp as he reached the third floor.

Following the sound, Robin eventually found himself in front of Cordelia's room, the harp lazily playing through the door. Realizing she was most likely playing out of boredom, Robin quickly ran into his room and grabbed his trumpet, the case dusty from lack of use. Cleaning it quickly, Robin dashed back to Cordelia's room and moved to knock when he heard a soft voice singing.

The song was soothing and slow, the voice mellow and calm as a mother to their child. He stood enraptured, the voice beginning to draw him into drowsiness. He shook his head slightly and quietly tested the door. Finding it unlocked, Robin took a quick peek inside and had his breath stolen.

Cordelia sat on a small stool before a large harp, strumming the notes expertly as she sang. Her hair was free from any bindings as always as the hair clips he'd given her shimmered. She wore a long white dress that ended around her ankles and had a gold sash wrapped around her waist. Her singing began to slow down as Robin was finally able to tear his eyes away from her, closing the door silently and standing still until he heard her finish.

Breathing deeply, Robing rapped the door three times. He heard a surprised yelp and a small crash then scuffling as Cordelia tried to calm down from the surprise and fix her room. A few seconds later, Cordelia opened the door and blushed deeply at seeing Robin's concerned face.

"W-w-why Robin what c-can I do for you?" She stuttered out, deeply embarrassed at her reaction.

"I came to see if you wanted to play together." Robin began, holding up his case. "I heard you playing earlier and thought we could have a practice session together. We haven't been able to play together for a while so why not?"

Cordelia gave a slight nod in agreement and allowed Robin into her room. The place was an exact copy of Robin's own room so he didn't look around much, instead focusing on Cordelia as she sat down next to the harp.

"So, what should we play today?" Cordelia asked as Robin put his horn together. "We haven't played together in a while so should we start with the basics?"

She received a nod in confirmation from Robin as he warmed up, so she plucked a few strings so he had the tune. They soon fell back into their old motions, playing through a few simple songs until they felt ready and began to play the more complex ones. Time flew for the two, enjoying one another's company as the day began to turn to night. They laughed at odd screw ups and smiled when a song came together until the night called them away.

"That was great Robin." Cordelia said as she began to deconstruct the harp. "We really do need to practice together more often, it's very relaxing."

Robin nodded with a small smile, already figuring out how he could fit the practice into his schedule. The two stood there for a few minutes, silently packing everything up until it was time for Robin to leave. Following him to the door, Cordelia stood in the doorway as he went into the hall.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She began, not really wanting him to leave.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the training fields tomorrow?" Robin asked.

"Deal." Cordelia agreed with a soft smile.

Robin began to turn away, but turned around and hugged Cordelia instead.

"Your singing is beautiful." He whispered into her ear, planting a small kiss on her cheek before fleeing down the hallway, leaving Cordelia stunned. Smiling until he reached his room, Robin quickly entered and locked the door behind him before giving a quick fist pump.

'I'm going to have hell to pay tomorrow but it's going to be worth it.' He thought triumphantly before blushing as he came down from his high. He'd kissed her cheek as a spur of the moment decision, but he hoped she wouldn't distance herself from him.

'I'll apologize tomorrow… if I'm not unconscious after sparring.' With that last thought, Robin readied for bed and fell asleep, his dreams filled with Cordelia's singing and their duets.

Cordelia, meanwhile, stood frozen in her doorway, trying to process what just happened. 'He heard me?' She thought as she mechanically moved to change.

Her head was swimming with equal parts elation and mortification, he'd given her a kiss, a _kiss_ , out of the blue but heard her singing! She groaned slightly as she slipped into her nightgown, bare feet sliding along the fur carpet to her bed.

'He said I sounded beautiful.' She thought. 'But I can't hold a candle to mother, I sound like an ornery moose in comparison.' She began to roll around on her bed. 'But _he_ kissed _me!_ Could this mean what I think it means!"

She began to feel a fluttering in her heart at the thought, but quickly tried to squash it. 'No, it can't be, he was just teasing me.' She placed her hand to her cheek, blushing at the memory. 'Ahhh! I can't stop! It won't go away! Why! Why! Why!'

She began to roll back and forth across her bed, eventually falling out with a dull thud. Lying still in combined frustration and embarrassment, she slowly calmed herself down.

'It's okay Cordelia.' She thought to herself. 'It's just that you're embarrassed, there's no way you could honestly lo-.' She stopped herself at the thought. Did she really feel that way about Robin? He'd been a great friend to her for the time that she'd known him and she found herself missing his company the longer she knew him. But was she ready to take that step? Was she even worthy of his affections?

Sighing into the night air, Cordelia untangled herself and laid back down unable to sleep. Her thoughts were far too jumbled to try to understand so she began to sing the lullaby her mother had taught her. The song only brought her thoughts back to Robin, but she felt more at peace now as the lyrics played themselves out.

'I'll see him tomorrow.' She thought, now determined. 'I'll see him every time it's possible, if what I feel is true… Then I will tell him, regardless of his response. After all… we still have a month.'

With her final promise, she fell to her dreams, the warmth of his kiss following her and chasing all doubt away from her heart, if not her mind.

 _That Night- Archery Range_

Virion pulled back on his bowstring for the thousandth time that night, taking aim at a distant target. With a deep breath, Virion loosed his arrow and watched it sail inexorably to its target.

Another perfect bullseye.

Breathing out, Virion fetched the arrow from its landing spot and began to pack his training supplies when he felt someone approach.

"Ah, Cherche! What can I do for you this night my dear?" He asked, curious at her determined face.

Cherche remained silent for a moment, but took a deep breath and moved forward. She'd been building up her argument for this moment ever since that morning, ready to refute any kind of resistance Virion could give her.

"Virion," She began, surprising Virion with the informal address. "I would like to request something selfish."

"What is it my dear?" Virion asked curiously, Cherche rarely asked for anything personal from him, let alone described it as selfish.

"I… want you to allow Vaike to court me." She stated, noting Virion raise his eyebrows in surprise. "He's a good man and his heart goes well beyond his status-" Cherche found herself interrupted.

"Is that all?" Virion asked softly, smiling at her surprise. "My dear… You've been a constant source of strength and stability for me as long as I can remember. The least I can do is support you in something like this."

He continued at her disbelieving face. "You think I haven't seen the moments you've shared with him? The moonlit walks, the dinners, the conversations? I realized you loved him long ago and have long since come to peace with it." He walked forward and embraced her, stroking her back gently as she began to cry.

"You've always been family to me Cherche, helping you pursue whoever you wish is of paramount importance to me. So please, don't cry my dear." He pulled back and smiled at her warmly. "Your life is only just beginning, and should you choose Vaike, for well and for true, know that you'll always have my full support."

Cherche barely managed to whisper her thanks through the torrent of happiness she felt, giving her friend one last hug before sprinting towards the holding area, no doubt to inform Minerva.

'Rest well Cherche.' Virion thought. 'Vaike is a good man, if obnoxious, but I feel you shall have a happy life with him, no matter what happens.' He began to walk towards the castle. 'Though I do have to thank Minerva later, I had seen most of those moments but not the moonlit walks.'

 **Ch 19 End**

 **And we're done. This is the end of the side chapters for now folks, next we go get Gangrel. (Ha alliteration!)**

 **Lucina: That was beautiful 7, I really liked it.**

 **7: Thanks Lucina, how about you Severa?**

 **Severa:*sniffle***

 **7: Severa? Are you** _ **crying**_ **?!**

 **Severa: N-no! I-I just… just, saw Benny playing with Morgan!**

 **Lucina: Even I can tell you're lying Sev.**

 **Severa: Hmph! *Pouts***

 **Anyway, let's do some review responses!**

 **Warlord40k: In terms of Severa and Morgan, Severa still feels inferior to her mother, that's not up for dispute, however she does not feel it towards Robin as he basically stated that she's just as good as him by giving her the cloak. I personally love Vaike and Cherche together, but he won't lose his Minerva speak I promise! Lissa and Donnel: As we've discussed previously, this is a much idealized version so I can't really try and use a more realistic version. Lastly, for Naga, I can't really comment since I really don't have an opinion one way or another.**

 **Strider Shade: Glad you like the tome name! Ragnorok is actually just below Valflame in this story, as it is a much more concentrated pillar of fire vs. a small nuke. I'm also glad you liked my rendition of the Severa and Morgan siblings and, as you can see, the VaikexCherche ship is soon to leave!**

 **Also Benny is very popular amongst the cast, though he doesn't seem to like Edy very much. Say hi Benny!**

 **Benny: Bark!**

 **Pkmn2112: Well I can't say that I'm surprised. I try to be more comedic at the beginning and end to kind of give it a true story feel, like I'm telling it to someone else. Also I've been trying to fix most of my grammar and my beta says I'm getting better! Lastly, I've taken out the idea of the stats and replaced it with a perception shift, but I'm glad to see another Cordelia fan!**

 **Welp that's everything!**

 ***A bound Virion bounces his way onto the set***

 **Virion: Hold Sir!**

 **7: What is it Virion?**

 **Virion: The girls never unbound me! I've been stuck like this for hours!**

 **7: Geez, Okay I'll get you out, just hold on.**

 **See everyone next chapter! Squad 7 Dismissed!**


	20. End of An Age

Grunts 20

 **Hello again everyone!**

 **Severa: Hey! 7!**

 **7: Yes?**

 **Severa: Are we going to get Gangrel done with soon or are we going to sit here on our buts for another two weeks?!**

 **Lucina: Calm down Severa. Let 7 explain the plan for today ok?**

 **Severa: No! I want to tear that son of-**

 **Lucina: *kiss***

 **Severa: …**

 **Lucina: Better?**

 **Severa: …Yeah.**

 **7: Ahem, anyway! Today we are indeed going to get Gangrel! We also have a number of other events that we need to cover as well including, but not limited to, the royal wedding, the girls splitting up for a while, several confessions and much more!**

 **Severa: So we're going to be busy. That's the idea right?**

 **7: Yep, we have a lot of ground to cover today so we're going to save the review responses for the end along with all our other information!**

 **Lucina: Very well than, do we need to have the streamers ready or do I need to go help mother?**

 **7: Help your mother if you would.**

 **Lucina: *Nods and leaves***

 **Severa: I should probably go help too, Lucina still can't figure out accessories to save her life. *Leaves***

 **7: Well I hope they can help; Sumia has been really excited to have the wedding happen so she needs the help.**

 **Whelp, here we go!**

 _Title_

The time had come. Gangrel was going to die.

The month had passed with little aplomb and the Shepherds were ready. The Mad King had taken their homes from them and stolen their leader all in his quest for vengeance against a long dead man, it was time he paid for his own atrocities.

Chrom stood near the front of the Shepherd caravan, the group acting as a vanguard once again, and gripped Falchion tightly. He'd gone over their plans with Robin and the Khans over and over again the past month but something was bothering him.

'Where are the Plegian forces?' Chrom wondered as the caravan rumbled across one of Plegia's plains, not a soul in sight. 'We're nearly to Gangrel's personal palace and we haven't seen hide or hair of the forces.'

Frowning deeply, Chrom fell back to the middle of the caravan where he found Robin conversing with Libra. The two seemed to be having a conversation about drawing, but Chrom interrupted them.

"Robin!" Chrom called. "I need to speak with you as soon as Frederick returns from his patrol so please join me at the head of the caravan." He received a nod in return as Robin excused himself and began to follow Chrom.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the head of the caravan again, watching as a growing cloud of dust revealed a grim faced Frederick. He'd been on patrol for almost three hours, searching for any sign of an ambush the fliers may have missed, and seemed to have news.

"Milord, Robin." Frederick greeted, dismounting from his horse as Chrom ordered the caravan to halt. "I have news on the Plegian forces."

Chrom perked up, eager to hear the news. "What have you found Frederick?"

"The Plegian forces are in complete disarray milord." Frederick began, continuing at their surprised faces. "Gangrel has lost most of his supporters over the last month, many of them appear opposed to further fighting from common soldier to the high generals."

"But… how can that be!" Robin wondered aloud, already trying to lace the new info into his plans. "Gangrel had legions of soldiers at his command and all the generals either feared him or were yes-men to his rule, why would they rebel?"

Chrom seemed to come to a realization that actually made him stagger. "Emmeryn…" He whispered, shocked.

"Indeed milord," Frederick stated with what Robin would dare call compassion in his eyes. "The soldiers we were to face the last few days have abandoned the field, chanting Lady Emmeryn's name as they leave."

"But what of the people?" Robin questioned, sensing a but in this.

"The armies have only moved away from our path to Gangrel and the way we came. As such, they seem to be giving us permission to end Gangrel and then leave, but I advise caution nonetheless." Frederick finished soberly; well aware of what could happen if they were caught off guard.

Chrom was in deep thought at the news. 'Emmeryn must have realized that the Plegians want peace as much as anyone, maybe even more.'

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Chrom addressed Robin, "What should we do Robin? This changes everything we've thought up to this point."

Robin ran a few scenarios through his head before reaching a decision. "Send a messenger to the Khans, let them know that they are only to engage the Plegian forces if they attack first and move cautiously. Gangrel was more than likely able to round up a few hundred soldiers under his direct command along with his personal guard."

Frederick nodded and began to bark orders; a messenger soon fleeing the camp to the trailing Feroxi forces as Chrom and Robin began to hammer out the battle plan.

"The Feroxi forces will engage the majority of the enemy forces," Robin began, silently noting that most of the Shepherds had begun to gather around them. "We will engage Gangrel and his personal forces ourselves, but we need to be cautious. Gangrel may have more lying in wait if the map I have of the area is accurate."

Chrom nodded in agreement before ordering the Shepherds to prepare. They were only a couple hours away from the final battle and they needed to be ready. Robin jogged over to an open area and launched three consecutive balls of lightning, signaling the fliers to return. As the caravan came to life once more, Robin found Cordelia soon after she landed and hailed her.

"Cordelia!" he called, a radiant smile greeting him as she turned to face him. They'd grown ever closer over the month and he wanted to see her one more time before the battle was joined. Smiling at her in return, Robin gave her a quick embrace enjoying the quick moment as she returned it.

"What's going on Robin?" Cordelia asked as they separated, her face a mixture of happiness and curiosity. "We weren't supposed to come down from our patrol for another hour. Is something wrong?"

Robin motioned her to follow him as he explained the situation. They moved to the front of the caravan where the rest of their group had gathered to hear the new orders.

"Ok… so we basically have to remove Gangrel and get out right?" She asked seriously, already moving into her battle mindset as Chrom moved to the front of the group. Robin nodded in agreement, watching as Chrom seemed to be leading someone behind him with Sumia following close behind.

"Alright everyone settle down!" Chrom yelled over the din of confused Shepherds, quieting them. "We are soon to move into battle with Gangrel's forces! We have been preparing for this day ever since Emmeryn was lost and today we avenge her! We avenge our country! And we avenge our people!"

The Shepherds let out a collective roar at the short but impassioned rallying cry, all eager to end the Mad King personally. They quieted at a gesture from Chrom, who motioned for a new person to step forwards to almost immediate bedlam.

She was a somewhat short woman with long pink hair tied into a long pony tail and two braids framing her head. She wore a cloth headband and some large gold bracelets that held onto long reams of black fabric that she also wore along her legs, ending at her ankles where a simple pair of sandals rested. Outside of that her most distinguishing feature was that she wore a shift over her body and had a gold choker around her neck.

She seemed incredibly shy and tried to shrink behind Chrom as the Shepherds attempted to calm down. "Now that you're all done," Chrom stated impatiently, glaring hard at Stahl in particular for his outburst. "This is Olivia Rince*, she has a great deal of knowledge about the upcoming terrain and will be guiding us to the field from here." He turned to address Lon'qu. "She is somewhat capable with a blade, but both me and the Khans would prefer she not engage or be engaged."

Lon'qu understood the veiled orders well enough, but couldn't help muttering under his breath at having to stand so close to a woman yet again. Olivia for her part blushed, seemingly nervous at having Lon'qu being near her though she glanced at him shyly.

Shaking his head, Chrom ordered the Shepherds to ready themselves for battle and left, Sumia close beside him and whispering into his ear the entire time. Robin watched as the others slowly begin to disperse, but not before most at least gave Olivia a greeting.

He turned to look at Cordelia who'd been silent for most of the gathering. She had a contemplative look on her face as the group finally began to leave and didn't speak initially when Robin tried to get her attention. Seeing her lost in thought, Robin began to leave after he promised to find her before the battle.

"Wait!" A hand and a voice stopped him. "I… Robin," she began, head to the ground. "I need to speak with you… when this is all over."

Robin smiled in return, "Very well then. I would like to speak to you as well when we finish here, but first and foremost will you fight beside me as always?"

Cordelia looked back up to his face, smiling confidently with a small blush across her cheeks. She gave him one last embrace before rushing off to find her Pegasus and javelin brace. Robin watched her go with a content smile on his face. The time was almost upon them to end this war… and hopefully begin the next chapter of their lives.

 _A small time later-Nowi_

She was so excited!

They were going to go and get the big baddy himself! Going in and burning things and messing with the enemy as she flipped through their attacks! And she got to be with her favorite person! Frederick was such a polite man but he was so easy to tease and very romantic… even if he didn't intend it that way.

That brought the cheerful manakete to a slower pace, making her adopt a pensive face as she looked around for her battle partner. She really did like the man a great deal, but ever since she'd asked him to teach her a month ago she found herself at a dilemma. Her thoughts found themselves on him whenever she had free time and she greatly enjoyed seeking him out for the smallest reasons.

About five days into her lessons they'd completed a series of spins that not only stole her breath away, but also caused her heart to start pounding uncontrollably as a blush sprung to her face. He was just so intense and serious, not to mention surprisingly funny, kind, diligent, handsome…

She shook her head as she began to daydream; they had a battle to prepare for she could be a lovesick maid later. Finally spotting Fredrick attending to his mount, Nowi began her little game of 'Catch Freddy Off Guard'.

She began to sneak up on him as best she could, darting from a tent flap to a small bush with little noise as she approached her target. He had begun to polish his lance when his head shot up. Nowi froze in place thinking she was caught when a messenger came around the corner opposite her hiding spot.

"Sir Caohmnóir*?" The messenger asked, confusing Nowi at the odd name. She realized he was addressing Frederick when he nodded and motioned the messenger over, taking the message and sending the man away. Nowi choose then to leave her hiding spot and approached him.

"Why did he call you that?" she asked curiously, Frederick turning to her like he was expecting the question.

"Trying to sneak up on me like always milady?" He asked sardonically, but sighed at her slight glare. "He addressed me by my surname Nowi, it's a second name that acts as a formal address between people and is given to anyone who becomes a knight." He explained, gaining a slow nod from the manakete.

"Actually Nowi, I have a question for you." Frederick began, motioning Nowi to sit beside him. "Why have you grown so fond of me? We met barely a year ago* and yet you seem more likely to seek me out. Why?"

Nowi didn't answer immediately, choosing instead to plop herself directly into his lap and pull his arms around her. Frederick was incredibly flustered by this, but kept his silence at her content face and awaited her answer.

"You… remind me of someone… someone I met a long time ago." She began quietly. "It was nearly four hundred years ago and I had been on the run, again, from slavers."

She shifted herself a bit, leaning back into Frederick's chest as she continued. "I was hungry, tired, and alone. I couldn't use my dragonstone or else they'd find me and… anyway I ran for miles on end until I couldn't go any further. I collapsed in a forest and passed out, dreading what I would find when I woke up."

She leaned further back into Frederick, a few tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she pushed on. "But when I woke up I wasn't in chains. I was in a warm bed, food near me and two warm voices talking over me. A couple had found me passed out on the ground a brought me into their home, giving me a place to sleep and hiding me from the slavers."

Frederick seemed to become stiff at this part of the story, but Nowi paid it no mind as she continued. "They were the first people to truly be kind to me and they even took me in as family soon after I arrived. Those were some of my happiest days, the townspeople nearby were kind to me as well and I played with the children for hours."

"Nowi," Frederick interrupted shakily, his breathing coming in deep gulps "Do you… remember the names of the town and couple?"

Nowi frowned at his sudden turmoil, but answered all the same. "Yeah, the town was Ravenfell and the couple was Andrew and Leliana… actually I was going to mention that you greatly remind me of Andrew and that's why I started hanging around you so much. Why do you ask?"

Frederick began to shake slightly, shaking Nowi's small frame at the same time. He began to shake enough that Nowi shifted into her adult form to try and stop him, though she was still unsuccessful.

"Frederick! Frederick! What's wrong?!" Nowi shouted, shaken at the knight's seeming breakdown and only hours before a battle too!

"It's you…" The man whispered, finally calming down slightly and confusing Nowi greatly. "It's me? Frederick what do you mean it's me?" Nowi demanded.

"You saved my ancestor." Frederick whispered, stunning Nowi into silence. "He and his wife had found from a priest that she was barren, their family would end with them and they could do nothing to stop it. But soon after the news came they found a child in the woods exhausted. Seeing it as a sign from the gods, they took her in and she proved to be a great part of the family."

Frederick took a deep breath as Nowi tried to process that her savior's descendant was not only in front of her, but was the one she'd begun to fall for as well!

"A few months after she arrived," Frederick continued, ignorant of Nowi's confusion. "Leliana found that she was indeed pregnant, it was a miracle… She celebrated with her husband and daughter, but found that the girl had left soon after the announcement, like an angel." He took another deep breath. "The tale has been passed down in my family for generations, the telling never deviating from father to son."

Frederick stood up and immediately kneeled before Nowi, taking her hand in both of his. "My family owes you a debt that can never be repaid milady, but I will do whatever you ask of me that is not treasonous to the halidom."

Nowi couldn't help but chuckle to herself at that last bit, but pulled her hand from his. Putting a hand on his chin, she made him look at her and gave him a sweet smile.

Before slapping him as hard as she could.

The smack and following thud could be heard by Gaius and Robin on the other end of the staging area their caravan had become, making them think that something had fallen over before shrugging and getting back to their intelligence reports.

Frederick rolled his neck back into place from the spot he'd landed as Nowi glared at him furiously. He thought that she was some sort of savior?! Some being that took pity on his ancestors when in fact it was they who'd taken pity on her?! How dare he start to treat her as something else, like some ethereal being that needed protecting or something not worth loving-?!

She felt her anger grind to a halt at that thought. That was why she was so angered; no one would love something beyond their understanding, if Frederick saw her as that he'd never love her, not in the way she wanted…

Frederick picked himself up slowly, the slap making him see double. When he could see straight he saw Nowi kneeling on the ground, shaking. Approaching her slowly, Frederick heard the barest hint of a whisper pass through her lips. "I didn't want to intrude on their lives, I wanted to stay with them, truly I did, but after I outlived the parents and then the children I would have been run off again."

She sniffled at the thoughts of their kindness slowly morphing into hatred as the years went by, she wouldn't have been able to take it so she left to wander the world once more.

Frederick was close enough to her now to see small streams running down her face. Deciding to take a bit of a gamble, Frederick kneeled down next to her and gave her a tender hug. She immediately wrapped her own arms around him and began to sob into his chest. He hadn't realized that such a display would set her off like this, but he knew what they both needed.

"Nowi," He began in a whisper. "I'm sorry for making you cry like that, I in no way meant to offend you or cause you sadness, but if nothing else let me thank you whole heartedly for what you did and are doing now." He pulled back and cupped her teary face. "Now please, give me the smile that lights everything it shines on like the sun and I'll give you a gift in return."

Nowi was able to calm herself down long enough to give Frederick a shaky smile, but it was far more genuine than almost any she'd given him before. Smiling in turn, Frederick helped her to her feet and went to rummage through his mounts saddle bags before returning to a much more composed Nowi.

He held out a small wrapped package to her that she took tenderly, guessing that it was delicate. Slowly unwrapping the present, Nowi gasped in awe.

It was a new circlet. Gold and silver intermixed along its branches forming a series of intertwining lines that met in an elaborate centerpiece that resembled the meeting branches of a tree. The circlet was nothing large, being about the same size as her current one, but held a number of small purple and blue sapphires embedded into the loops with the crowning jewels being a pair of pearls, one white, one black sitting at the top and bottom of the intersecting branches and an oval shaped sunstone resting in the center.

Nowi stared in open-mouthed awe. This was such an elegant and beautiful piece of work! Heavens the circlet seemed to be lined with velvet!

"Frederick…" Nowi whispered in disbelief. "Why… why would you go to so much trouble for me?! This must have cost a fortune!"

Frederick only smiled and reached out to her. Taking her current circlet off, he gently guided her numb fingers to place it where it was made to go. As he slowly lowered the circlet into place, the gems seemed to come alive, sparkling and glimmering like fire as the circlet finally came to rest.

A perfect fit.

"I… would like to think of this as a promise Nowi," Frederick began. "You have had to leave behind many of the friends you've made, either of your own volition or as they aged. This gift is my promise to you that I will not leave, no matter what happens."

He stood and looked into her shining eyes, an emotion he couldn't describe flashing through them. They began to bend towards each other, their lips closing within inches as Nowi closed her eyes… but it was not to be.

"Oi! Sir Frederick! Gregor need speak with you about where to place the… healers." Gregor shouted, but stopped short at seeing Frederick and Nowi on opposite sides of the area, faces burning.

"Whatever is the matter Gregor?" A disinterested voice joined shortly after. "Sir Robin has already told us our positions innumerable times. Must you…" The voice trailed off as an annoyed Miriel joined the stunned mercenary.

"Ah! Sir Frederick, just the man we needed to see! Gregor needs-" Miriel was cut off as a now grinning Gregor clamped his large hand around her mouth and began to drag the protesting sage away, giving Frederick a small wink as they disappeared from view.

Frederick was slowly able to collect himself and moved his mindset back to the battle. He could make sure of this when the fight at hand was finished. Nowi seemed to have calmed down as well, though she seemed to be concentrating.

"Nowi!" Frederick called, gaining her attention. "I will see you on the battlefield as always?"

Nowi gave him a sparkling smile. "You bet! And I need to talk with you as soon as we're done ok?"

Frederick gave her a sharp nod, mollifying the manakete and allowing her to leave. Frederick watched her go with a determined frown before resuming his preparations.

 _At the same time-Near the Center of the Staging Area_

Vaike wandered about the area with no real destination in mind. He'd finished his preparations early for once (take that Lissa!) and he didn't have anything to do right now.

"Ho there Sir Vaike!" A voice called out, making Vaike turn to face Virion. The sniper seemed to have most of his own preparations finished, but was looking at Vaike with an odd intensity. The look actually unnerved Vaike a fair bit, which was saying something considering he'd been around Cherche for so long.

"What da ya want fruitcake?" Vaike asked lazily, the old insult coming forth unbidden. The Shepherds had long since bequeathed the nickname to him, but it was more of an endearment now than it was earlier. Virion brushed it off with the ease of long practice, approaching Vaike determinedly.

"I know about how you feel for Cherche." Virion whispered with surprising menace, making Vaike back up a step. "She has a surprise waiting for you in the next clearing down this path, but I wanted first crack at you."

Vaike began to feel very uncomfortable and noticed that no one was in the area. Gulping, he looked back to the glowering Virion.

"She is completely smitten with you sir, to the point I honestly believe she can think of no other man. You may not be my first choice when it comes to her, but she has chosen you. If I'm right, and I like to think I do my research _thoroughly,_ you do as well and we should have no further problems."

Vaike relaxed slightly, "But," He tensed again, "If you make her sad, if you in any way hurt her, I will see to it that a single bolt ends your miserable existence. Am. I. Under. Stood. "

Vaike began to nod rapidly, sweating at the murderous aura the usually genial man was radiating. "Good! Then I wish you luck friend!" Virion smiled as the aura vanished and he left, Vaike shaking slightly as he watched Virion go.

'Sheesh!' Vaike thought as he calmed his racing heart. 'That must be where Cherche learned to channel that aura of hers! I need to watch my words around him for real now…'

Remembering the first thing Virion had mentioned, Vaike hurried himself down the path he was walking down, but slowed himself down before reaching the clearing. Taking a deep breath, Vaike moved forward as naturally as he could, though the look Minerva shot him when she saw him told him he wasn't doing a good job.

"Heya Cherche!" Vaike called to the waiting woman's back. She held a large wrapped object close to her chest as she stiffened at his voice, turning to face him with a nervous face. Vaike was rather confused when Minerva leaned down and nudged Cherche forwards, making her yelp a bit and glare at the wyvern. She sighed before taking a deep breath and walking up to Vaike.

"Hello Vaike," Cherche began "I… I have something I'd like to give you."

She held out the parcel for him to take with some hesitation, obviously nervous of his reaction. Taking the parcel carefully, Vaike grunted at the sudden weight, nearly dropping what he thought would be a delicate object. Cherche couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped her lips at Vaike's surprise, but quickly suppressed it at his questioning look.

"Go ahead," She urged softly. "Open it."

Vaike nodded and began to open the parcel slowly, eventually revealing the object in all its glory.

It was a beautiful silver axe. The blade gleamed in the open air as Vaike held it aloft, the handle a rich dark wood wrapped in quality leather. The haft was a rod of Damascus steel, numerous swirls shifting along the metal's length as Vaike examined it closely. He spotted an odd symbol on the axe blade and brought it down so he could see it clearly.

It was a rose, surrounded by a stylized bear that seemed to protect the delicate flower. Etched into the metal itself, a small amount of gilding outlined the shape as Vaike ran his hand over the symbol, tracing it. Cherche felt her nerves grow ever larger as Vaike gave the axe a pair of experimental swings, expression never changing.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Vaike asked in a whisper, his usual boisterousness gone.

Cherche started, caught flat-footed by the response. "Well… I just wanted to… do something nice for you is all…"

Vaike slowly shook his head and turned to her, his serious face setting her heart racing. "Cherche," He began. "You think I don't recognize this symbol? This symbol is the mark of House Orso, the main supporters of House Rosanne, your family."

Cherche closed her eyes as she started to shake, was he rejecting her gift? The one she'd promised her father she would one day wield? Sensing her friends distress, Minerva began to hiss as smoke belched from her nostrils. Vaike only sighed at the display of aggression, never looking away from Cherche's trembling form. Instead, he walked forwards to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

"I know what this axe is Cherche," Vaike continued softly. "It's one of your father's last mementos before he died. I don't think you've had a more precious thing outside of Minerva than this axe so I have to ask again. Why did you gift me, me of all people, one of your greatest treasures?"

Cherche only stood there, her inner turmoil consuming her entire being. Vaike let out a small sigh, smiling warmly at the distraught woman. Taking the axe, he placed it back into her hands and folded them up to her chest as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"When you feel able and ready, tell me why you would give something so precious away to such an undeserving man as me." He pulled away and looked to Minerva. "Nerva, please take care of her like always. I don't think she could use a better friend then you right now so do what you can."

With one last look to his crying love, Vaike left the clearing, but not before catching an arrow and throwing it back the way it came. Cherche's sobs would ring in his ears until battle was joined hours later, his heart and mind wondering if he'd done the right thing.

 _Hours later- Plains before Gangrel's Palace_

Robin looked at the assembled Shepherds with a small grin plastered to his face. They were all as serious as he'd ever seen them and they were all waiting to hear the call to combat. After allowing the Feroxi forces to catch up, Chrom had ordered the Shepherds forward to attack Gangrel directly while the Khans distracted the main force of Gangrel's troops.

Robin did note, with some bewilderment, that Vaike and Cherche were not next to each other like always. While the battle plan didn't call for any quick aerial strikes, seeing the usually inseparable pair standing away from each other was extremely odd.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Robin listened to Gangrel taunt Chrom from the top of his ramparts, Chrom answering back first with a chance of reconciliation than venom. Looking over the field, Robin noticed a trio of hastily erected forts just across a small river.

'They probably have reinforcements.' Robin realized, quickly turning to find the nearest group.

"Libra!" he called to the war monk. "I need you, Tharja, Virion, and Panne to block off the two bridges over there!" He pointed in the appropriate direction. "I'm sure Gangrel has a surprise for us if those bridges are left open so keep them closed, got it?"

He received a nod in confirmation, the group of fighters soon leaving. Seeing that Chrom was itching to join battle, Robin ran over to the main group and fired off his orders. They were to move in a united front with Kellam acting as the spearhead and the others joining as soon as the enemy lines were broken. After that, the knights and their partners had free rain while the others captured the enemy forts.

Chrom wanted to take Gangrel's head personally, but Robin refused to send him in without Sumia, Cordelia, and himself providing back-up. The plan set, the Shepherds lined up and began they're methodical advance, all the while Plegian troops began to flow out of the makeshift forts.

When the first wave hit, Plegian soldiers died in droves. Kellam smashed them aside with his great bulk and skewered them with his lance, blood quickly staining the steel plate. Soon after the knights broke through and began to run down those too slow to flee, either cutting them down or trampling them with prejudice.

The few that broke through soon found themselves on the receiving end of the Shepherd swordsmen. Lon'qu slew five in a split second, afterimages hanging in the air from his speed. Gregor soon followed with three of his own. A punch with his shield snapped an axe man's neck and a duo of slashes opened another from chest to groin and beheaded another.

Others found their doom at the hands of the mages, streams of light from Lissa vaporizing anything they touched as Miriel launched massive blasts of fire to clear enemy groups. Maribelle rode rings around any soldier that could out run the others, using a personalized tome to fire streams of blue flame at the enemy.

The enemy numbers proved to be a challenge though. For every soldier taken out, another three would join the assault. Vaike grunted as he dodged another sword swing, pulverizing his attacker with a punch to the chest. Pulling Armads back up, Vaike slammed the great axe into the ground. The shock wave sent the enemies around him to the ground, allowing a passing Ricken to send a blast of slicing wind into them, tearing them to shreds.

'We can't keep this up.' Vaike thought panting, he'd seen Stahl take a hit earlier and the mages were starting to get exhausted. 'What's taking them so long to fly into a castle!?'

Just as the thought passed through his head, Vaike heard a roar and rolled to the side. An enemy wyvern rider crashed next to him, axe raised. Realizing he couldn't block with Armads in time, Vaike moved his shoulder to take the brunt of the hit. But instead of feeling pain, he heard another roar and the sound of tearing flesh. Turning back, Vaike nearly fainted.

Cherche had kicked the rider straight off his wyvern. She must have leapt while Minerva was still moving, but she had a boot pinning the man in place and ended him with a thrust from the silver lance she held. Minerva had wrestled the smaller wyvern to the ground and was in the middle of ripping out its throat. Cherche walked over to the other wyvern and ended its pitiful wails with another thrust, blood spurting out and splashing along her cheek and arm.

She quickly mounted Minerva and took off again, but not before sparing Vaike a sad glance. Vaike watched her go with a melancholy look of his own, but soon joined the battle again with one errant thought. 'Damn, she sexy when she's mad!'

 _Skies over the battlefield_

Cordelia cursed again as she swerved through the sky. The sheer amount of fire coming at them was something no one expected, not even Robin. They'd been forced to pull back somewhat from their initial charge after a hail of arrows and now they were trying to lighten the load.

Robin fired off twin columns of lightning with pinpoint precision, vaporizing three archers and two mages while blowing a chunk out of the walls. Cordelia added her own attacks to the mix when she could, peppering the walls with small javelins and the occasional blast of razor winds, claiming her own kills.

Sumia and Chrom acted similarly, with Sumia firing off concentrated beams of lightning and throwing some ice into the mix as well. Chrom used the brace of javelins to take out stragglers. He may not have had the magical talent, but he could support as best he could.

'I need to ask Sumia how she figured out the ice.' Robin thought with wonderment as he dodged another arrow. 'Miriel and I have been trying to figure that out for a long time.'

Gangrel stood arrogantly in the forts center, screaming at his men to shoot the pair of Pegasus knights out of the sky. He laughed to himself as they dodged the flurry of arrows, not paying attention as the arrows began to dwindle in number. At least until a javelin sunk into the ground by his foot. Pulled out of his delusions, Gangrel rolled backwards to avoid a spike of ice and hopped back further as lightning rained down where he was.

Scowling, Gangrel watched as Chrom and Robin dismounted and hopped into the open area. Robin gave a quick hand sign and the two knights took to the air. This was their fight and Gangrel would not live to see the end of the day.

"Well looks like I can take your head for myself princeling!" Gangrel cackled, euphoric at the thought of killing Chrom himself. "It'll look great on my mantle! Right next to the skull of the little princess!"

He cackled again, drawing a long, crooked sword from his side.

"Gangrel," Chrom began his voice low. "My sister believed that all people deserve peace, but I can't agree with that."

He drew Falchion slowly, its blade slowly becoming shining cobalt. "I can't forgive someone who would commit such great evil as she could. If that makes me a lesser man, then so be it. If that makes me no different than you… so be it. I will protect those I care about and those that wish for peace everywhere! ...Even if it means ending people like you."

Chrom ended his declaration by disappearing and reappearing in front of Gangrel, Falchion reared back. Reacting, Gangrel brought his sword up in a block that sent sparks flying when the blades met. Pushing back, Chrom launched into a dizzying array of strikes and thrusts that Gangrel was able to parry or dodge.

Strafing around them, Robin added a barrage of lightning to the battle, but Gangrel dodged away as Chrom moved for another strike. Smirking, Gangrel picked up a small fistful of dust and threw it into Chrom's eyes. Chrom closed his eyes to block the dust, but felt Gangrel plant his foot into his gut, sending Chrom rolling along the ground.

Robin launched forwards and locked blades with Gangrel, lightning forking between them as they tried to push the other back. Feigning giving up, Gangrel rolled under Robin's strike and sliced upwards. As Robin came to his feet, he felt his breast plate hang loosely around him. Seeing the large gash in the metal that didn't reach skin, Robin tore the metal off and reengaged Gangrel who was dueling a recovered Chrom.

They exchanged blows for nearly fifteen minutes though it seemed an eternity to them. Gangrel eventually tripped up Robin and Chrom with a leg sweep, sending them to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, Gangrel leapt onto Chrom and tried to stab him, but was met with Falchions blade. Cackling all the same, Gangrel channeled lightning through his blade and began to electrocute Chrom viciously.

The prince convulsed wildly as the lightning tried to fry him from the inside out, crying out in pain as he tried to hold the blade away from his heart.

"This is how all men live and die princeling!" Gangrel screamed in joy. "Alone! No one will save you now and you're just the first! When I'm done, Ylisse will be a burning ruin and your precious sister will be… no! She won't have her head mounted on the wall! I'll keep her and use her for all she's worth!"

Gangrel cackled madly as the pain made Chrom begin to lose consciousness, allowing Robin to make the decisive strike.

"Mjölnir!" Robin roared with all his might, sending a wall of lightning into Gangrel's torso. The force sent him into a small room in the wall. Dazed, Gangrel felt something slimy flow down his face as his vision began to clear. 'Oil!' he realized, but it was too late.

Chrom staggered to his feet, a blue and yellow fire beginning to burn down the blade of Falchion. "You will not trouble this world any further." Chrom snarled. " **Aether!** "

Chrom pulled back Falchion, the flame reaching blinding intensity, and swung the blade with a guttural roar. A wave of fire shot forwards instantly, crashing into Gangrel with all the force of an avalanche, slicing the Mad King in half and igniting the oil.

The explosion could be seen from the other end of the battlefield, bringing all combat to an instant halt. All parties then waited with baited breath, awaiting the winner to leave the smoking rubble.

Stahl had recovered from an earlier wound enough to ride towards the castle. As he got close enough he saw two familiar figures begin to limp out of the smoking ruin. Letting out a cheer, Stahl rode back to the main body of Shepherds, crying for a healer amidst his cheers.

Realizing they'd won, the other Shepherds began to celebrate as well with some of the Plegian soldiers joining in as the rest started to surrender. A messenger was soon dispatched as Lissa hopped behind Maribelle and made all haste to the victorious duo, crying in joy. Soon, the Khans had joined them and Chrom had recovered enough to join them as the fighting finally came to an end.

"…And that's it." Flavia sighed almost an hour after Gangrel's death. "Once our messenger delivers the terms it's all done, we can go home and never worry about Gangrel again."

"Indeed," Basilio rumbled. "And now I have to try and keep you from taking everything in their coffers you greedy woman."

Flavia answered that jibe with a swift punch, but Basilio only laughed. Chrom smiled as well, glad that it was finally done with. Now he had to turn to more important matters.

'I don't know if I'll ever measure up to you Emmeryn.' Chrom thought. 'But I'll do my best to try… and besides,' He turned to face his friends as they milled about. 'I have the greatest friends to support me… and hopefully someone even closer soon.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of flapping wings, a Pegasus landing next to their small council. Sumia leapt from her mount's saddle and ran directly into his arms, sobbing her worries into his chest as he held her tenderly. He heard Flavia make some snide remark and soon found himself alone with her.

'What are the odds?' he thought as he held Sumia tightly. 'The time I'm about to do something so important is the one time she doesn't trip.'

Pulling back from their embrace, Chrom brushed a tear from her eye. "Hey," he whispered softly "Don't cry, the peace we sought is finally here."

"S-sorry captain… I just…" Sumia sniffled.

"Don't apologize Sumia… I've been so worried about so many things that it feels… nice… to have someone really worry about me." Chrom took her hand tenderly, their warmth eternally comforting.

"You've been through so much Chrom," Sumia placed her head back onto his chest. "But I believe, with all my heart, that you've done your sister proud. We've all fought with a man we believe in, that's a victory all by itself no?"

Chrom let out a small chuckle and loosened his grip on her hand. "You've always made me see the bright side of things Sumia… even when I really didn't want to."

Sumia giggled, no doubt remembering when she 'slapped' him. They settled into a comfortable silence, holding each other close until Chrom built up his courage. Pulling away, Chrom took the plunge for his future.

"Sumia…" He began. "I… I know that I'm not… perfect… by any stretch of the imagination, and I know you can do better, but…"

Sumia tensed, was he going to do what she thought!

"Whenever you're near me… I feel the strength to go on, to be better than I am, to be _who_ I am… So… what I'm asking is… will you stay beside me forever? Will you marry me?"

Sumia didn't answer immediately, instead beginning to shake. Chrom quickly tried to steady her but heard a faint whisper. "Yes."

"Sumia?" He asked, anxious but hopeful.

"Yes… Yes… oh gods, YES!" She finally yelled to the world, jumping and sobbing into his arms uncontrollably. It was finally here! The day she'd wished for, at long last arrived!

Chrom smiled, stroking her back lovingly as she slowly calmed down. "Thank the gods," he whispered. "I feared… no, my fears were groundless. Here."

Chrom kneeled to a single knee and produced the single most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

A simple gold band held a small setting of blue and green diamonds held in a small circle. Sitting in the center was a large midnight blue zircon with a stylized falcon holding the crest of Ylisse, a small exalted symbol. The light refracted through the diamonds, making patterns dance across the symbol in such a way as to make the falcon appear in flight.

"Chrom…" She whispered in shock. "This… This is your signet ring! I can't have this!"

"Yes you can." Chrom answered determined. "My parents had this ring forged to commemorate my birth and wanted me to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. So please, take it. And know I will love you, come what may, until time itself ends."

Nodding tearfully, Sumia extended her left hand for Chrom to take. Holding it softly, Chrom slowly slid the ring onto her finger.

It was like it was made for her, a perfect fit.

Standing, Chrom pulled Sumia into a tight hug, whispering into her ear at the same time. "I must ask you to be patient for but a short while. I must heal the scars of Ylisse as much as I can, but then… we can truly have each other forever."

They began to lean forwards as Sumia answered. "I'll wait however long it takes… This still feels so much like a dream to me. So much pain has happened around us and yet… This is the happiest I've ever felt."

"I know how you feel," Chrom breathed, their lips inches apart. "I know we can bring joy back to the palace… and to ourselves as well. I'll do whatever it takes to make it a happy home for you…"

"My love."

Their response was lost to the wind as their lips met. First they only lay there, chaste, but they soon dove deeper, kissing hungrily as they finally allowed their long held feelings to express themselves. Pulling away slowly, they locked eyes and held each other tightly, having found each other at last.

 _Shepherd Camp-Three Hours after the battle_

News of Chrom's engagement flew through the camp like wildfire, Lissa telling any she could grab the attention of the news as the new couple tried to weather the well-wishing and friendly teasing that such an occasion demanded.

Robin for his part tried to avoid most of the hoopla after giving his own congratulations. He'd been wandering around camp at something of a loss, a single thought consuming him.

'What am I to do now?' He thought as he wandered through an empty section of camp. He'd known nothing but conflict since the day he'd awoken, now that peace was at hand what could he do?

Exhaling into the evening air, Robin began to look around. Noticing he was near a rise, he began to climb to the top of the small hill. He heard a soft voice humming as he neared the top, making him slow his steps. A copse of trees blocked his sight from the hilltop, but he could hear the voice a little more clearly now, barely making out the words as he approached silently. With a silent gasp, he recognized both voice and song.

It was Cordelia, and she was singing the same song he'd heard back in Ferox. He felt himself freeze at the sight of her. She was in her armor like always, but seemed to be pacing around the small clearing she was in. As she moved, her hair danced like fire behind her as it caught the evening sun and the metal on her perfect form glinted like gems.

'She truly is an angel' he thought with a gulp, a weight in his pocket making itself known as he watched her move as if in a trance. He was so entranced, by the sight of her that he actually put too much weight on the branch in front of him, making it snap and left him to fall in an undignified heap.

Jumping at the noise, Cordelia grabbed a nearby javelin and pointed at his still form with a panicked anger. But once she saw who it was, she let out a relieved sigh and helped Robin to his feet.

"Hello Robin," She greeted with mirth in her voice. "I don't think the camp heard you, you may want to try again."

Robin blushed, but held a counter of his own. "Well my folly is an easy price to pay for such a beautiful sight as you acting the maiden."

Cordelia flushed scarlet at that, not dignifying that jab with a response as she turned back to the sunset. Walking forwards, she soon sat on a ledge that Robin hadn't originally seen, seemingly contemplating something.

Deciding to join her, Robin sat next to her and allowed his legs to dangle over the edge. They sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes as a slight breeze stirred around them. Fishing for something to talk about, Robin noticed that the javelin she held was the one she'd crafted by hand months ago.

"You really did do an amazing job with that." Robin began, pointing to the javelin. Cordelia seemed to snap out of her thoughts and gave him a brief smile.

"Yes, everyone thinks so…" She stood up. "And I think I'm going to throw it over this ledge."

"Huh?" Robin replied before her answer processed. "What?! But you worked so hard on it! If you toss it from here you'll never see it again!" He emphasized his point with a gesture to the wide valley below them.

Cordelia chuckled softly at his panicked face. "I know," She began. "But… seeing this only reminds me of my lost comrades and my own weakness." She shuddered at the memory as Robin cringed as well.

"If… If I ever want to be the knight they wanted me to be, and if I ever want to be the woman _I_ want to be… I have to let go of the past."

Robin stood silent for a moment before nodding in agreement. "I daresay you're right Cordelia." He whispered to himself as she moved past him.

'Ok' She thought with a deep breath. 'Here goes… One. Two. THREE!' With a great heave and hard shout Cordelia sent the javelin flying to the horizon and down to the forest below, never to be seen again. Cordelia let out a breath as she felt a weight lift itself from her shoulders, but turned at the sound of clapping.

"Wow," Robin stated, ending his applause. "I don't think I've ever seen a javelin go that far that fast before. You really are beyond skilled."

Normally Cordelia would've felt a brief surge of anger at that remark, but instead she flushed. After all, getting a compliment from the one you love is always a thrill no?

"Actually… Didn't you need to speak with me Cordelia?" Robin asked, mentally preparing himself for the gamble he was about to take.

Cordelia flushed in response, but put on a determined face before walking up to him.

"I… I have something to confess." Cordelia began, looking Robin straight in the eye. "I know you've probably heard the rumors that I had feelings for Chrom and that I may still have them… But I don't."

She took another deep breath before continuing; now looking at her hands. "I don't think I've truly felt that way for him for a long time now… I find my thoughts filled with someone else… someone special."

She closed her eyes. "He's been with me as a friend through all my hardships… I look forward to seeing him every day and talking with him regardless of when, I honestly love him, but most of all… I love our music practice." She clenched her eyes shut as tears began to well up.

"I love you Robin. I love you more than I ever thought possible for one to love another. I think you captured my heart soon after we met, but I was too stubborn to see it. So… so if you'll have me… I can think of no better person to love then you."

She clenched her hands into fists as she awaited his answer, fearing that she may lose him and never know peace again. Instead, she felt a warm pair of hands hold hers and slowly rubbed them, making her relax her grip.

"Cordelia," Robin whispered, a quiver to his voice. "You have no idea how long I've yearned to hear those words, to finally know for true how you felt." He began to shake as well. "At first… I was only interested because I thought you held a key to my past… But soon I forgot about that and just wanted to talk with you. Our get togethers before I left for Ferox the first time are some of my most treasured memories."

He pulled her to him then, embracing her tightly "I was frightened beyond words when I saw how the deaths of your patrol hurt you, even more so that dreadful night, but it confirmed what I long felt."

He pulled back slightly and looked her dead in the eye as well. "I love you Cordelia. I've loved you for a long time and I'm happy beyond words to see that you do as well… And if you'll let me… I have one last gift to give, to prove my words beyond doubt."

He felt Cordelia give a nod and pulled away, reaching into his coat pocket as he did. "You have been my greatest friend Cordelia," Robin began. "But what I want to know is… would you spend all the time you have with me? Would you be with me until time itself ends? Will you… will you be my wife?"

Cordelia gasped as he pulled out his gift, a ring.

The band was sterling platinum made of four intertwining bands that weaved into a whole with small black zircons placed in regular intervals on the bands. The main setting was a beautiful white diamond with four smaller red and pink diamonds arranged around its sides, giving the center a flowing set of color as the light shined on it. The crowning glory though, was the two small wings that extended from the base of the diamond, both of pearl and outlined in gold.

Cordelia couldn't speak. This had been her dream scenario for almost two months! And it was happening! Here and now!

"Yes…" It was but a whisper, but Robin heard it all the same. "Yes… with all that I am _yes!_ "

Robin smiled, euphoria rushing through him as he held her hand and slid the band into place.

Perfect.

The two quickly embraced each other tightly, laughing and crying at the same time as they celebrated. Calming down slowly, they looked to each other with eyes shining. Slowly, they leaned forwards and finally sealed their feelings with a single, passionate kiss as the sun vanished below the horizon and the smell of cinnamon drifted out over the valley.

 _Night-Shepherd's Camp_

News of another engagement so soon after Chrom's own sent the camp into frenzy. Casks of ale that were given by Khan Basilio as his own present were soon broken open as the camp sang and drank itself well into a stupor that night.

Frederick found himself on the edge of the celebrations, sipping from his own mug as Donnel and Lissa led a loud and very drunken tune that those assembled were barely able to follow. Frederick felt himself chuckle slightly at the mass of drunken Shepherds before him. Even Miriel had imbibed enough to join in on the festivities, though she obviously had no idea what she was doing.

Frederick spotted a brief glint on the other end of the festivities, the green and yellow hair giving her away. Seeing him as well, Nowi waved and darted through the festivities towards him. Seeing she wouldn't slow down anytime soon, Frederick placed his mug on the ground and braced himself.

"Freddy!" She yelled in happiness, slamming in to him full force. Luckily, she had to be in her child form to move through the crowd so he was able to catch her without falling. Her new circlet sparkled merrily in the torch light, matching its owners own shining eyes. "Come on! Dance with me!"

"That would be a problem milady." Frederick stated, gesturing in front of him to show his point. Many of the Shepherds had already left and the few stragglers were slowly ambling away from the area to find their tents.

Nowi pouted, but asked again. "I'm sorry milady, but I can't right now, if the torches stay lit I fear we'll awake to burnt tents."

Nowi pouted again, but then adopted a devious smile. Pulling in an incredibly deep breath, she gave a great exhale that was able to extinguish all the torches. Panting, Nowi turned to look for what she thought would be an impressed face. Instead she saw Frederick's distinctly unimpressed face… and his hair now in the shape of a sphere.

Nowi didn't stand a chance. As Frederick fixed his hair back into its usual position, Nowi rolled back and forth on the ground, crying in laughter as she unintentionally switched forms again and again. She eventually calmed down after Frederick fixed himself and stood up, a few tears of mirth rolling down her face.

Frederick cleared his throat. "If you're done," He began. "I can give you that dance you wanted."

Nowi's eyes came alight once more, quickly switching to her adult form. They exchanged the customary bows before taking their places and beginning to dance, a song all their own leading them along. Moving around the clearing to the light of the moon, Frederick began his own plan.*

"Nowi," He began as he helped her pirouette. "What we were discussing earlier today… I'd like to finish where I left off."

Nowi raised an eyebrow at that while they spun into the next part. "If we do that… Can I go first?"

At his small nod Nowi began. "I can honestly say that I first became interested in you," A quick step and twirl, "For your resemblance to Andrew, but that soon left."

They froze in their dance for but a moment before continuing. "Your kindness and dedication are what really drew me to you. That loyalty to something and the dedication to see it through really spoke to me."

They split apart in to small solos before rejoining. "Before too long I found myself falling for you, hard and fast. I think the gift you gave me this morning confirmed to me how I feel, but I truly fell for you on the road back to Ferox… When you almost died."

She was crying now, and Frederick shifted into a slow, swaying dance to hold her close. "I know that you think I can't have a human love forever, that I'll outlive them, but I want you Frederick!"

She began to sob into his chest, their dance at an end. Frederick looked down at her softly, reaching down and wiping some of her tears away. She looked at him tearfully and he finally had his answer.

"That circlet I gave you," Frederick started, his eyes alight. "It is my promise to you… That I will never leave you. Come all the horrors of both night and day. Come the end of life itself, I will stay with you."

Nowi began to cry even harder. She'd had no one for so long, and now here was someone offering to spend their life with her? Knowing that she'd be youthful while they grew old and frail, dying and becoming dust long before she ever would?

"Are you sure?" She whispered, a hiccup escaping her. "Do you really… Want to spend all of your remaining days with me? Even if I… I have to lose you?!"

"Nowi," Frederick stopped her sternly. "I would not offer my life and my love to you were I not sure, I love you for true Nowi, never doubt that."

He cupped her face gently as she slowly began to smile, snuggling into his warm hand.

"It may not be a ring, and I will find you the best one I can, but I ask that you stand beside me as long as you are able… As my friend… and as my wife."

Nowi didn't respond with words. Instead, she stood on her toes and kissed Frederick hard, all her feelings going through to him in that one, sloppy kiss. Slowly, she pulled away from him, a content gleam in her eye.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Frederick chuckled, placing his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What gave you that idea?" Nowi asked rhetorically as they kissed again under the stars and moon. They would soon sleep there, leaned against a small post in each other's arm, but Nowi would find a voice in her dreams with a revelation she never expected.

" _There is a way…_ "

 _ **Shepherds camp- Midnight**_

Vaike woke with a start. He hadn't gone as crazy as he thought he would during the celebrations, but he'd felt the need to sleep early all the same. Looking around, he found a large shadow pushing up against his tent and he smelled a brief hint of sulfur.

"For heaven's sake." Vaike sighed out. "Nerva! I told you to stop trying to knock my tent in! We came to that agreement months ago!"

Exiting the tent, he yelped as Minerva grabbed him by his collar and took off, carrying him to another part of the camp while he rained curses on her. Eventually landing, Minerva dropped Vaike into an undignified heap and took off again in the direction of the holding area.

Pulling himself up with promises of wyvern skin boots and a good stew, Vaike looked around the area. It was a small area on the edge of camp, next to a small pond that reflected the moon's light like a mirror. His gaze eventually settled on the figure standing next to the pond's edge, an axe held aloft as they seemed to move through a series of forms.

It was Cherche. She wasn't in her armor anymore, preferring a simple grey dress that ended just below her knees. She moved through the motions as if in a trance, twirling and striking with fluid skill and absolute precision as her personal dance came to an end.

Exhaling into the cool air, Cherche jumped at the sound of applause and turned to face the interloper.

"V-v-v-Vaike!" She stuttered out at the sight of him, flushing scarlet at his wide smile. "W-w-what are you doing here!"

"Oh you know… Nerva decided I needed to see something and dropped me off." Vaike answered, his grin stuck in place.

Cherche cursed under her breath, swearing revenge against the cheeky wyvern as Vaike walked up to her. He took her hand in his and held up her axe to the light. It was the one she'd tried to give him earlier that day, the one she'd tried to give up on ever handling.

"You're so much more than you think you are." Vaike whispered, staring at the axe. "This axe found its worthy successor long ago… I'm surprised you can't see it, how it sings in your hands."

He released her hand, allowing it to fall to her side with the axe barely brushing the ground. She was silent at his words, staring at the axe in her hand like she was seeing it for the first time. He let her think on the axe for as long as she needed before seeing her nod.

"You're right," She started slowly. "I've felt the burden of having to succeed my father ever since the axe was bequeathed to me. I have trained hard to try and wield the axe like he did, but I was never able to get the axe to work the same way."

She turned to the water then, her introspection continuing. "But… now that I've had some time to think about it, and I really must thank you for your help, I've realized that it was not the axe that was fighting me, I was fighting it."

Vaike walked to stand beside her, offering his silent support as she finally reached her conclusion. "My father was a great man, but I tried too hard to _be_ him. If I want to grow to be the leader of the house he wanted me to be, and to be who _I_ wish to be… I need to be me."

She turned back to the silent man, a new determination in her eyes. "You told me this morning to tell you why I would give this memento to you. I would give this to you because you are worthy, not some undeserving man that can't stand beside me. I have seen who you are, a strong, loyal, and kind man who would gladly give all he is in service to those he loves."

She pulled the axe up and presented it to him. "You are worthy of this, of me, and I would ask if you feel the same for me. Am I worthy to stay by your side for all of our days? Will you have me?"

Vaike looked back at her with warm eyes, his answer clear. Taking the axe from her hand, Vaike held it aloft and made a silent promise.

'She will not lack for anything sir.' He swore. 'With all that I am, I will see her happy or die trying.'

Placing the axe onto his back with reverence, Vaike turned back to a smiling Cherche. Stepping forward, they embraced, the water a witness to their confessions, both spoken and unspoken.

"Well then…" Vaike whispered into her ear. "I suppose I should make it official."

Reaching into a small pocket he kept near his breast, Vaike pulled out a small velvet box. Seeing the box and guessing well enough what it was, Cherche began to cry.

"If I had to guess… I already know the answer." Vaike chuckled dryly. "But I'll ask anyway… Cherche Orso… will you marry me?"

The ring was amazing. A solid gold band, engraved with twirling vines of silver, held a large ruby surrounded by a square of sparkling green titanite crystals. The main center piece was the wyvern engraved into the ruby with blue coloring, a pair of axes crossed behind the wyvern completing the image.

Cherche only began to cry harder, nodding rapidly as Vaike slipped the ring onto her finger with all the delicacy he could muster.

It fit perfectly.

Vaike stood from where he'd kneeled and gripped Cherche's hands in his looking down into her euphoric face. They slowly leaned forwards and a breeze stirred the air around them as they softly kissed. They pulled back slightly before diving in again, Vaike cupping her face softly as they soaked in each other's prescence.

The teasing and well wishes would come with the morning, but for now, the night was theirs.

 **(AN: I really thought about stopping here, but as a late Christmas present, we get one last scene!)**

The day had come.

Barely two weeks after they'd announced their engagement, were Chrom and Sumia entering the final stretch before their ceremony.

Chrom paced back and forth across the room as his groomsmen got themselves ready. Frederick was noticeably absent, but that only brought Chrom back to what they'd asked him last week.

 _Frederick stood at attention, the call to meet with Chrom and Sumia a surprise. The soon to be Queen stood beside Chrom with a content smile on her face, but also seemed rather nervous._

" _Thank you for coming on such short notice Frederick." Chrom began. "Sumia has a… really important request for you so please hear her out."_

 _Nudging her forwards, Sumia approached Frederick nervously. "I… I would like to ask if you would do me the honor… of standing in place of my father at the wedding."_

 _Frederick recoiled as if struck. "But… but milady! I know you lost your father to disease a few years ago, but surely there must be someone more worthy!"_

 _Sumia shook her head and took Chrom's hand as he joined her. "No Frederick, you have been a great friend and guiding voice for both Chrom and myself, I can think of no one better to stand in for my father than you."_

" _Are… are you sure milady…" Frederick asked, beginning to choke up. When Sumia only nodded with a smile, Frederick finally broke down and began to cry, swearing to do all he could to fill in._

Shaking out of his memories, Chrom turned around to continue his pacing, mentally chuckling as his best man Robin wrestled Vaike into a shirt. His groomsmen consisted of four members Robin, Vaike, Stahl, and Kellam. He'd known them the longest and he felt most comfortable with them there to share in the day.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the cathedral they found themselves in, Sumia and her bridesmaids worked to get ready themselves. Hairpins, Clothing pins and shouts flying across the room as Sumia tried to keep her nerves under control.

'What if I trip going down the aisle! What if I mess up the vows! What if I start giggling in front of everyone?' Was her general train of thought as Lissa worked on her hair. Maribelle and Cordelia argued over her accessories in the background while Sully tried to wrestle herself into her dress.

Cordelia had been named her Maid of Honor soon after they'd begun to describe positions. Cordelia, nearly unable to control herself at hearing the news, had begun to try and plan the wedding down to the minute.

Robin had been able to stop her before it got too far, but trying to plan this whole thing had been a nightmare with the sheer amount of people they'd had to invite for political reasons, though the Shepherds dominated the front rows. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Sumia felt relief wash through her when Lissa announced she was done. Cordelia and Maribelle stopped their argument to come see the finished product, while Sully was finally able to figure out her dress.

"You look amazing Sumia." Cordelia complimented quietly, Maribelle nodding in agreement as Lissa smiled at her handiwork. Sully walked over and gave her own opinion.

"Geez Sumia," She chuckled. "Make sure you don't break _too_ many hearts ok?"

Sumia laughed at that, long and hard. She needed that more than she thought she would, but Sully was soon pulled away by Maribelle to finish getting her ready

Cordelia walked up behind her and gave her a soft hug, careful of her hair. "Look at you now huh?" She whispered into her friend's ear. "You started as the least talented knight of all of us, but look what happened. All that hard work and your about to be the Queen of Ylisse, I couldn't be happier for you."

Sumia gave her a hug as well, reaching up behind her to do so. "Thank you Cordy." She whispered. "This still seems like a dream… but it's real, so real… I can only hope you'll feel the same before too long."

Their conversation was cut short when Lissa burst back into the room. They hadn't realized she'd left, but her eyes said everything.

"It's time guys, ready?"

Chrom turned to face Gaius, his heart thudding in his chest. The suit he wore was almost completely white, with golden embellishments along the front and sides. Completing his jacket was a long white cape, his personal symbol outlined in blue thread, but he felt he'd already sweat through it twice.

"It'll be fine Chrom." Robin stated as he clapped his shoulder. "I've seen how much you care for each other, there's no need to worry."

"I'm not worried about that Robin." Chrom stated. "I'm worried about which will happen first. Either Kellam becomes known as a ghost at the reception or Vaike rips off his suit during the ceremony."

The group shared a laugh at that, but began to file out all the same. Robin was the last to leave and gave Chrom one more nod of support before leaving.

'Alright' Chrom thought as he followed behind. 'Here we go.'

Soon the party reached the entrance to the cathedral proper. They quickly took their positions at the altar and had to wait but a moment before the bridal party's procession began. A few moments later the majority of the bridal party arrived and they took their positions.

"You look lovely." Robin murmured to Cordelia as they waited for the signal to begin.

"You look dashing." She answered right back, smiling at him. Any response he had was cut off as the signal, a single organ playing, began.

Chrom stood at the head of his groomsmen, his eyes locked on Libra who was in full bishop regalia, and stepped into his place at the altar. Everything was ready, now they just needed Sumia to arrive and they could start.

 _Just outside the main chamber_

Frederick stood at the ready, waiting patiently for the bride to arrive. Hearing faint steps, Frederick turned to face her as she arrived.

"You look radiant Sumia." Frederick said with a smile, gaining one in return.

She was dressed in a flowing dress that hugged her upper body, but spread into a wide skirt as it reached her hips. The dress was in two parts, a dark purple dress sat underneath the white dress, which fell short at the knees to allow the purple to show from the knees down. The white sections had blue and gold embellishments running along the edges with her veil of pure white and purple aster pinned behind her left ear completing the look.

Taking her place beside Frederick, Sumia reached out to take his offered arm with a deep breath.

"Don't worry Sumia," Frederick whispered to her as they awaited their cue. "You have been dreaming of this for so long, don't let all those people scare you. Focus on Chrom and Chrom alone and everything will be alright."

He received a sharp nod in return, and he turned to face forward as the Wedding March began to play and the great oak doors opened. All in attendance stood and turned to face Sumia, her veil down, as she walked beside Frederick. She focused completely on Chrom, who seemed dazed at her appearance, and actually walked with more grace than any of the Shepherds ever expected from her.

Eventually, they reached the foot of the altar and Frederick let her go, watching with tears in his eyes as she took her place across from Chrom. Slowly, and with great care, he lifted her veil to reveal her beautiful, glowing face.

"You may be seated." Libra began, allowing the church to take their seats. "We are gathered here today…"

Libra's sermon was soon lost to the ears of both bride and groom, their eyes only for each other. Soon, to them, the all-important part of the ceremony came.

"Do you, Chrom Falke de Ylisse, take Sumia de Clarissa as your lawfully wedded wife?" Libra asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Sumia de Clarissa, take Chrom Falke de Ylisse as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may exchange vows." Libra stepped back as Chrom stepped forwards.

"You are the love of my life," Chrom began. "You have stood beside me for so long and through all my troubles. When I was nearly lost to despair you helped me back up. When I needed a shoulder to lean on, when I needed to hear reason, you were there for me. On this day… I vow before everything that exists that I will love you above everything, and will do all in my power to make your life as happy as I can."

Chrom stepped back, tearing up. Sumia was barely holding her composure as well, but pushed on.

"You are the love of my life," Sumia began, making Chrom smile. "I was lost in a sea that I could not navigate, aimlessly wandering through life with no goal in sight… But then I found you." She paused. "You gave me a light to guide myself by. I may not have been the most graceful or the most skilled when you found me, but your glowing example gave me the strength to push through every obstacle before me and find who I am."

She took a deep breath before finishing.

"I will love you until time itself ends, come what may I will never stop loving you. Through all the ups and downs in our life ahead, I will still love you. This I swear before all."

She stepped back, bride and groom now openly crying as Libra brought the ceremony into its final act.

"Who holds the rings?" Libra's booming voice asked.

"I do father." Robin answered, bringing the pair of rings forward and presenting them to Chrom and Sumia respectively.

The bands were very simple, a thinner gold band for Sumia and a thicker one for Chrom. Each held a small trio of clear diamonds with Chrom's personal crest engraved onto the center diamonds top.

The two exchanged rings with teary smiles, now, for the last question.

"Are there any who would dispute this marriage before the eyes of this congregation and Naga herself?"

He was met with only silence and Libra waited a few moments before resuming.

"Then I hereby declare you husband and wife, before the eyes of Naga and the state. You may kiss the bride."

Chrom and Sumia took a single step forwards, love shining in their eyes. Chrom took her form into his arms, dipping and spinning her at the same time as they kissed passionately, cheers erupting around them as he pulled her up.

The recessional then began to play as bride and groom left the church side by side, their respective parties following behind, arm in arm.

The new royal couple soon reached a large balcony overlooking the large courtyard that held much of Ylisstol's population, cheers of jubilation ringing through the air as the couple gave waves of greeting.

The work to restore the continent to its peaceful self would be long and hard, but joy would be found in the years to come. More of the Shepherds would go to marry and soon more would come to join their families. But that was years in the future, the Shepherds had three more marriages to celebrate in the coming months before the work began in earnest.

But, it would be one of the most rewarding of their lives.

 **It. Is. DONE!**

 **Severa: Geez 7, when you said we'd be busy, I didn't think we'd be going over this thing for FIVE STRAIGHT DAYS!**

 **7: I know! This thing is more than double my longest chapter and we still have more stuff to do!**

 **Lucina: What do you mean 7?**

 **7: I mean we are going original my friend. Over the next few chapters, I'm not sure how many, we will be looking over the Shepherds as they enjoy peacetime!**

 **Severa: What about us 7?**

 **7: You, my friends, will have to be split up at the start of our next chapter. I originally wanted to have that happen this chapter, but…**

 **Lucina: Say no more 7. That gives me and Sevry some alone time.**

 **Severa: D-do you have to be so blunt about it Lucy!**

 **7: That's fine, as long as I don't catch you, you should be fine until next chapter.**

 **Lucina: Yes! *Runs off stage dragging a protesting Severa***

 **7: I swear…. Anyway! Onto review responses!**

 **Goodralsik: Sadly, life is a lot harder for us. But that makes the reward all the sweeter!**

 **Sugouxxx: I'm sorry you're disappointed. I thought I made the VaikexCherche hints prevalent but I guess it just wasn't good enough. *bow***

 **Warlord40k: Thank you for your kind words and we'll see about those conversations in a future chapter!**

 **Strider Shade: Well I hope you really like this chapter then! Also thank you for the treat idea, Benny finally likes Edy and she's very thankful (in her own way).**

 **JustKidd: I thank you for giving your opinion anyway! Hope this lives up to expectations!**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I need sleep desperately, and my co-hosts are indisposed, so I hope you've all had a great holiday break and remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**


	21. Meeting the Parents

Grunts 21

 **And we're back!**

 **Severa: So what are we doing today 7?**

 **7: First thin we're doing is splitting you ladies up and then we move into peacetime!**

 **Lucina: Ok… so what does that entail exactly?**

 **7: You guys have already read and practice your parts, but we still need your grandfather's approval before we move on Severa.**

 **Severa: Shit.**

 **7: Yep! Robin must now gain the approval of Cordelia's parents even though he's already proposed! This should be fun… for me that is.**

 **Severa: Great… Now I have to go put Aunt Lissa on standby with her elixers if this doesn't go well *leaves***

 **Lucina: Anything else happening today?**

 **7: We'll see the wedding ceremony and it's build up along with some immediate issues that the Shepherds have to deal with like rebuilding and general politics.**

 **Lucina: So we** _ **won't**_ **be seeing the one's with Vaike and Cherche or Frederick and Nowi?**

 **7: Those will appear in some of the next few chapters, but only as flashbacks to the actual ceremony.**

 **Lucina: Ok, thank you 7 but I should probably go help Severa prepare for any emergencies. *Bows and leaves***

 **Well that's all I need to say for now, onto the show!**

 **Oh! Also, play Futaba to Yuuri from the Ao Haru Ride OST at "It's time for you all to go."**

 _Meeting a Past (Holding a Future)_

'What a month,' Robin thought to himself as he looked over the castle gardens from his balcony. 'I knew we'd have much to do after the wedding, but all this is ridiculous.'

After the end of the royal wedding the Shepherds had been swamped. While some of their members that hailed from Ferox had since returned, those that remained were buried to their necks in work and travel.

Gaius and Maribelle had to travel often in order to fulfill their roles, one a messenger, the other a budding spymaster under Chrom's direct command. Sumia, for her part, was giving royal life her best shot, though she still remained flustered whenever someone called her 'Your Highness'. The rest of the former Shepherds still operated as an elite patrol group, led by Robin even though he couldn't always be there in the field.

Robin sighed into the warm air as he spied a flash of crimson. A flight of pegasi flew past the castle walls in a basic formation, the leader looked familiar.

'Cordelia.' He thought with a small smile, she'd taken over as Knight-Commander of the (greatly diminished) Pegasus Knights and assumed a role as Sumia's advisor. While Lissa and Maribelle were invaluable resources when it came to the royal court, Sumia held Cordelia's opinion above all save Chrom's.

The work load was understandably back breaking, as Cordelia and a few surviving veterans tried to whip a new batch of recruits into shape. Sumia would take part in the training exercises every once in a while, both to impart wisdom and stay sharp, but she found herself pulled away by royal duties more often than she preferred.

Which brought Robin back to his own little slice of the pie. Releasing a tired groan, he moved back into his small room and sat behind his deck, staring down three large piles of parchment. Chrom had made him his own personal advisor, while Frederick remained as his protector, and Robin found himself on the receiving end of almost every political favor, complaint, and plea for help sent Chrom's way.

Reluctantly taking the first page off the first pile, Robin began to read over yet another complaint of bad roads and a poor harvest in the small region of Felds. It was the third time the small duchy had sent in the complaint this week and Robin was growing frustrated with the current regent. He'd taken control after the former Duchess had died during a plague with no suitable heirs and had been chosen by the prior hierophant to rule until one could be found.

Rubbing his forehead tiredly, Robin began to write out the first of many responses he'd have to make in the coming hours. He almost wished he and Chrom could switch places.

Almost.

 _Castle Ylisstol-Throne Room_

Chrom sat back in his humble throne as yet another noble hemmed and hawed about trivial issues on their lands. The woman, Countess Laveas he reminded himself, had visited twice in two days with the same set of complaints and arguments she'd brought yesterday. She wanted to take over Feld as she claimed to be related to the former duchess. Gaius had long since proven that false and she'd been dismissed, but here she was again.

"… and my lineage is foolproof!" The woman finished huffily, crossing her arms over a luxurious necklace that Chrom could swear was shining in his eye. "There should be no doubt as to my legitimacy to take control of Feld from Regent McCloud Your Highness, surely you can see that!"

She fixed him with a frustrated stare that had all the threat of a spoiled cat. The Countess held only small lands and wanted to expand in anyway she could, she deserved to rule and hold all that prestige for herself!

Or that's what she thought as Chrom released a weary sigh, straightening in his throne at a pointed look from Frederick.

"Countess," Chrom began, attempting to be patient. "As I said yesterday, your claims are being verified and I will not have any definitive answer until later this week at the earliest. You are welcome to stay in the palace as my guest until that answer is given, but until then I ask for your patience."

The Countess bowed politely in reply, though Chrom could see frustration in her frame as she strode out of the room. With a great clang the doors closed and Chrom relaxed slightly. She'd been his last appointment for the day and he was looking forward to relaxing a bit.

His hopes were quickly dashed as Frederick approached him with a mound of parchment. Chrom glanced around frantically, hoping Nowi would be nearby to distract Frederick. She wasn't though and Chrom had to resign himself to the work.

 _Training Grounds- Pegasus Compound_

"Fire!" Cordelia yelled to her recruits as Nowi let loose several small bursts of flame. The recruits quickly tried to toss the javelins at the disappearing targets, but either lost their balance and fell over or missed the target completely.

"Again!" She barked, watching the forms of the recruits carefully as they tried again.

"Elena!" She yelled to a young woman with silver hair. "You're putting too much weight onto the front of the tip! Balance it further back and try again!"

She received a nod in return and watched as Elena balanced the javelin as told.

"Fire!" She barked when Elena had the balance right, the young woman launching on instinct. The javelin sailed through the air and pierced one of the flaming orbs, it dissipated as the other recruits stared in awe.

Cordelia only gave a satisfied nod as Elena glowed with pride. "Don't get cocky recruit." Cordelia ordered, making Elena turn to face her stern visage. "That was only one throw and you hit the target out of instinct not skill." She turned to the other recruits. "Everyone is to work on their forms for another two hours under Lieutenant Alexa and then get some rest. Dismissed!"

She received a chorus of affirmatives as the recruits left, though she could hear them mumbling under their breaths. A flash of light brought her attention to Nowi, having switched into her usual child form. Her circlet danced merrily in the sunlight as the manakete skipped to Cordelia's side.

"I think they did pretty good for only a week and a half." Nowi said with a smile, looking up to Cordelia as she let her own proud grin slip out.

"They're certainly talented," She started as she began to walk towards the castle, Nowi following. "But you know we can't let them get big heads or they'll barely train."

Nowi nodded in agreement as they entered the castle gates. Another flash of light made Cordelia blink before looking the adult Nowi in the eye. "Stop doing that."

Nowi giggled in response. "You know I can't help wanting to tease you Cordelia, you're so serious most of the time I wonder if you can even have fun."

"That wasn't what you were saying after that concert Robin and I put on last week." Cordelia shot back with her own smile, remembering Nowi's star struck face and the immediate demands to Frederick to teach her how to play an instrument.

"By the way, has he caved yet?" Cordelia asked with a devious smile as they entered the main foyer.

"Not yet." Nowi answered with a smile all her own. "But he's getting close, that cello will be mine… oh yes it will be mine." Nowi began to cackle with an odd gleam in her eye that made Cordelia step away from her.

Clearing her throat, Cordelia moved onto the next topic. "So, how's it been with Frederick lately? You two haven't been around Ylisstol very much."

Nowi snapped out of her glee and answered. "Mostly he's been showing me around Ylisse, and we're getting ready for the wedding. But we just went back to visit his family so I could be introduced as his fiancé and all that formal shmuck."

Nowi walked a good five more paces before she noticed that Cordelia had frozen where she stood, a look of stricken horror on her face.

"Hey, Cordelia, what's wrong!" Nowi asked worried, Cordelia rarely got riled up let alone stricken with any kind of fear.

Cordelia slowly sank to her knees, foul curses spilling from her mouth fit to make Basilio blush. Nowi stood a little ways away from Cordelia, not sure what to do when two voices joined them.

"Cordelia! What's wrong?!" Sumia's voice rang out, the queen soon dashing up next to her friend as a similarly worried Cherche joined them soon after, also blushing at the continuing torrent of curses. Sumia kneeled next to Cordelia and held her tightly, no small feat in her gown and heels, stroking her hair slowly while motioning the other two to join them as Cordelia began to hit the floor repeatedly with her fist.

Cordelia slowly calmed down and looked up, a fearful desperation in her eyes.

"Robin still needs to meet my parents." She whispered.

 _Ylisstol Castle-Afternoon_

Robin let out a long groan as he stretched. He'd finished two and a half of the piles and was nearing completion on the last set, a simple set of requisitions and intelligence reports. Taking the first report in hand, Robin found it to be a report from Gaius on the Countess that had been visiting that day.

'So not only is she not a legitimate successor of Felds, but she's been attempting to bribe officials with money gained from extortionist taxes on her lands.' Robin thought as he read through the report, this made Felds current crop shortage much easier to solve. With a few quick strokes from his pen, Robin had a new set of orders written and soon had a messenger flying down the road.

Satisfied, Robin turned back to his other reports when he heard his door open. Looking up, he smiled broadly as Cordelia entered the room.

"Cordy!" He exclaimed, overjoyed to see her after such a long day. His joy soon left upon seeing his fiancé's nervous expression and stiff posture. "Is everything alright? You look pale."

Cordelia gave an audible gulp before speaking. "Um… Robin… We uh, have to… leave tomorrow."

Robin looked at her with a questioning face and tilted head, prompting her to continue.

"My, um… parents have been… asking about you and well… they don't know about the engagement." Cordelia finished, now looking to the ground.

Robin stood there silently, a puzzled look on his face. Cordelia stood still as well, not speaking as an awkward silence began to descend on the room.

Robin scrunched up his face. "Why is that so important? We just need to tell them right?"

Cordelia's head shot up, face set in shock, as a series of loud crashes and yelps were heard in the hallway outside. This was soon followed by six people bursting into the room and talking at the same time, burying poor Robin under their disbelief. When everyone paused to take a breath, Robin grabbed Cordelia and fled down the hallway, their shouts following them as he pulled Cordelia along.

Eventually finding a vacant room, Robin and Cordelia slipped inside and none too soon. Moments later, voices ran past the room as they caught their breath.

"So," Robin panted. "Could you explain to me why this is so darned important?"

Cordelia took a moment to catch her breath before explaining. "My father is a rather traditional man and he expects all the rituals that go with proposals to be followed. By doing so you show him respect and he respects you back, along with showing that you well and truly love me. He can be an intimidating man and he knows it, so if you can so much as ask the question he'll like you for it."

She took another deep breath, "But, you've already proposed and pretty much cut him out of the equation altogether. As such, we need to keep this a secret until after you've 'officially' asked his permission and then keep it that way for a few weeks after that."

Robin slowly nodded as he moved next to the door. Grabbing the handle slowly, Robin moved to the side and yanked the door open. Another set of crashes announced the arrival of their eavesdroppers as some of the Shepherds fell forwards and planted into the ground. Robin sighed and looked out the door, noticing an exasperated Frederick standing next to the opposite wall.

"They really don't have anything better to do?" He asked Frederick tiredly, receiving a simple shake of the head for his trouble. Groaning, Robin turned to the sheepish group.

"Ok, listen up." He began. "I don't need you all going around and gossiping about this to each other, frankly it's above you, but I do need you all to be able to take over both my position and Cordelia's until we've gone and met the parents." He stared the group down. "And if we return to mountains of parchment and complaints, you'll all be going through an entire day of Frederick's basic training regime."

He received a half dozen terrified nods as the group fled the room, though he could hear a recently returned Vaike trying to console a terrified Cherche and Nowi desperately trying to dissuade Frederick from agreeing with him.

"Well then," Robin sighed, looking to a distinctly impressed Cordelia. "How far are we going tomorrow?"

 _The Next Day_

As it turned out, not that far at all. The two of them woke just before dawn that morning and packed a few days of clothes and other essentials onto Cordelia's mount before taking off to the north as the sun reached its zenith. Her parents lived just outside Ylisstol's regional borders in the large state of Grevis. The two had been part of the military at one point, but her father was now a captain in his town watch while her mother helped run their town's market.

After flying through the air for a few hours, Robin began to feel a pit rise in his stomach as they grew ever closer to Cordelia's childhood home, the sun beginning its descent. It was a modest, single story house constructed out of stone with a tiled roof, but Robin could see little imperfections in the walls that spoke of long years repairing and maintaining it. They circled the house twice, allowing Robin to notice a small stable and forge behind the house, and began to descend when two figures opened the door and waved them down.

Cordelia brought them down and jumped straight out of her saddle. She rushed to the two figures and was enveloped in a big group hug. Robin jumped down and began to remove their bags as Cordelia exchanged greetings with her parents.

Moving to join them, Robin took the time to look over his fiancé's parents/ his soon to be in-laws.

Her father was indeed a rather intimidating man with a series of old scars crossing over his bare arms and face, no doubt from his days in the military. He was well muscled and strong and held himself with the energy of a man ten years his junior. His most distinguishing features were his bright crimson eyes, the same he'd seen in the morning these past few months.

Cordelia's mother held the same blazing mane as her daughter, though lines of silver were beginning to run through her hair as a pair of strong arms held tightly to her daughter. Her eyes were simple, but warm brown that held an underlying wisdom from years of work, both in and outside the military.

The small family stopped their conversation and turned to face the tactician, making the pit in his stomach redouble at their gaze. Cordelia looked at him with a reassuring smile, but Robin felt his gaze drawn to the calculating faces of her parents. Those eyes communicated a veiled suspicion and vague dislike on her mother's part, as if they'd already decided he wasn't worth their time, let alone their daughters.

Robin felt a small part of the pit give way to a surge of anger. He'd been friends with their daughter for quite some time now **(1)** and he wouldn't have a poor opinion keep him from her. Taking a deep breath, Robin moved forward as Cordelia introduced him

"Mom, Dad, this is Robin, the one I've been telling you about." Cordelia began, her parents plastering on smiles as they walked up to him.

"Greetings Robin," Her father began, voice gravelly. "My name is Marcus and this is my wife, Diana. We've heard a lot about you."

"Indeed, her letters have gushed about you quite a bit, we've been eager to meet you." Diana answered with a sweet smile, though a small aura of danger hung around her.

'It's like Cherche all over again.' Robin thought. He began his own greetings. "I've looked forward to meeting as you as well, Sir Marcus, Lady Diana. Cordelia speaks of you often and always misses you terribly."

Robin gave a bow as he finished, mentally congratulating himself for reciting his hastily prepared speech with nary a stutter. The parents looked at him with smiles still plastered, but their eyes held suspicion still. Cordelia noticed this and gave an inaudible sigh, she knew this may happen. Clearing her throat, Cordelia got them back on track.

"Well then! Shall we head inside?" Her parents seemed to snap out of their analysis of Robin and swiftly went inside, herding Cordelia into the house while Robin was left to bring in the luggage.

Carrying the two small bags, Robin looked around. The main area was a combined kitchen and living room with a small dining table placed between the two. Three hallways led off to different parts of the house while a door in the back most likely led to the stables and forge outside.

The room was simply decorated with only a few carpets and drapes. This gave the room a rustic, but homey feel that was likely accentuated when the fireplace was lit. Snapping out of his observations, Robin began to look around for where he could place their bags.

"Just put them down on the counter!" Diana called from across the room, minding a boiling pot as Marcus chopped away at some meat. Giving a nod, Robin placed the bags down and sat next to Cordelia in the living room, sinking into the chair beside her.

"I don't think they like me at all." Robin whispered to her, receiving a nervous squeeze from her as she gripped his arm.

"They're not usually like this." She whispered back. "They greet most everyone they meet with a jolliness that's downright infectious. This is very strange…" 

"Cordelia!" Her mother called, "I need your help over here! Can you get me the spices from the pantry?"

"On it!" She called back, standing up and giving Robin an apologetic look. Robin gave her a nod to go and she left to help, leaving him to sink further into his chair. After a few minutes of laying in the chair, Robin decided he should go ahead and find where they'd be sleeping that night. Standing up, Robin began to look between the three hallways for which he thought would hold the guest room.

Two of the hallways had only a single door and were quite short, Robin deduced these were most likely the family rooms and he went down the final hallway that held two doors, one across from each other. But he was stopped before he even reached the first door.

"I'm sorry Robin." Marcus stated behind him, nearly making Robin jump out of his skin. "While we knew you'd be coming to visit eventually, we've been so busy this week that we haven't had time to prepare the guest room. I'm afraid you'll have to sleep somewhere else a couple of nights."

Robin turned to face Marcus slowly, trying to slow his racing heart. Marcus's face was a stony mask, but Robin saw a brief glint of petty glee fly through his eyes at Robin's surprised face. Calming himself, Robin answered.

"Very well then Sir. Where shall I be staying these next few nights?" Robin asked with all the respect he could muster, noting further glee go across Marcus's face at the question. Motioning to follow him, Marcus moved back into the living area while Robin followed him. They moved to the door towards the back and Marcus opened the door.

"That's where you'll be sleeping for now." He stated, pointing to the small stable five dozen yards from the house. "We don't have a big enough space to fit anyone else, so anyone that we can't have in the guest room sleeps in the stables."

Robin only blinked before giving a small acquiescing nod, noting Diana smiling to herself as she stirred the pot. 'They planned this.' Robin realized with a frown, hiding it from them both as he grabbed his bag and walked to the stable. Cordelia's concerned eyes followed him until Marcus shut the door. He heard Marcus yell that dinner would be in a few hours before the door shut and Robin was left alone.

Moving up to the stable with a scowl on his face, Robin found that the small building held only four stalls with one left empty. Looking in, Robin frowned further at seeing the used straw that still sat in the stall and the powerful odor that wafted from it.

'I was ready for just about anything.' Robin thought with growing anger. 'But this is inexcusable.'

Burying the anger slowly, Robin looked around for a nearby tree and found one with a sturdy enough branch to hold him. Taking the rope that held his bag closed, Robin wrapped the bag around the branch and let out a sigh. He'd been nothing but courteous since they'd arrived and they'd treated him poorly in return. Sighing for what felt like the thousandth time that hour, Robin began to walk around to the forge.

Seeing nothing of immediate interest in the area, Robin began to leave when a sparkle caught his eye. Moving to the other side of the forge, Robin found a small silver locket. Picking it up, Robin slowly opened the locket and felt his eyes widen.

It held a family portrait. Marcus and Diana looked a good deal younger in the portrait, no grey in their hair and less scars on Marcus's face. But what caught his eye was the very young Cordelia that sat between them. She held a large smile with dancing eyes in the portrait, but also a youthful naiveté.

Robin ran his thumb along the locket's side with a bit of melancholy. He still remembered nothing beyond when he'd woken in that field so long ago and he still wondered. Did he have family out their? A mother and father that mourned him and siblings that missed him? He just didn't know and it ate at him in the quiet moments of his time.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't take other people's property, Sir Robin." A feminine voice stated, making Robin jump once again. Diana had snuck up behind him and was almost glaring at him, anger and even contempt flashing through her eyes. "I've come to inform you that dinner is finished, please join us inside if you please."

She snatched the locket out of his hand before turning on her heel and striding inside, closing the door with a little more force than necessary. Robin only sighed again, fighting his rising anger as he moved to the door. Opening it and going inside, Robin found that the four seats placed at the table were rather different. Cordelia sat next to her mother and across from her father, all three on chairs with well-worn but comfortable upholstery that seemed rather luxurious.

The final chair was slightly shorter than the others. Reading the message for what it was; Robin still sat with as much grace as he could muster, made much easier by Cordelia's apologetic look. They soon started to eat with only quiet conversation between them. Robin didn't even ask anything unless Cordelia tried to involve him.

After about twenty minutes, Robin began to feel his frustration and anger reach critical mass as he was talked over once again.

"I'm terribly sorry but I must excuse myself." Robin began, standing. "The journey here was long and I feel myself growing tired so I must retire for tonight. Thank you for the meal."

He gave a stiff bow and walked with all his remaining composure out the door, but he couldn't stop himself from slamming the door hard enough to splinter some of the boards.

Cordelia quickly stood up and followed him out the door, having to wrench it open before chasing his fleeing form. Marcus and Diana shared a look before continuing to eat, now much more subdued.

"Robin!" Cordelia called to his swiftly disappearing back. "Robin! Come here and talk to me damn it!"

Robin paused before yelling back "I'm obviously unwanted in that house and I've dealt with their blatant disrespect enough for one night! I need to vent so please leave me be!"

He punctuated that statement by dashing into the woods. He knew that Cordelia with her low stamina could not follow. Cordelia was only able to make it a little ways into the treeline before losing sight of him, cursing violently. How could her parents be so disrespectful and mean spirited? This was beyond anything she expected out of them! Making Robin sweat a bit before he asked her father would have been perfectly fine, but this!?

Cursing furiously, Cordelia could hear faint explosions as Robin blasted away at any unfortunate tree in front of him. Turning back to the house, Cordelia could see his bag hanging from a tree branch in the dimming light, furthering her suspicions. Racing to the stables, Cordelia looked into the stall her father had assigned Robin and felt herself grow ever more infuriated. This stable hadn't been cleaned in at least a week, and they expected Robin to sleep on that soiled floor?!

Fury now dancing in her eyes, Cordelia stormed up to the house and slammed the back door open with a crash, the hinges barely holding. Her parents had cleaned the table in the time since Robin had left and now stood in the living room, faces grave.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Cordelia hissed, her parents avoiding her gaze. "I understand that we had to come on somewhat short notice, but this?!" She gestured towards them with a closed fist and swept it around her.

"I've prepared that guest room in less than two hours by myself and suddenly you're too busy to get it ready between the two of you?! Then telling Robin to sleep in a stall that hasn't been cleaned in a week AND making him sit at a stool so he was lower than any of us?! Have you no shame!"

She was screaming by this point, her anger rolling off of her in waves at her parent's shameful behavior.

"To go along with it, you treat him like he's some traitorous scumbag that has no place even being in your sight let alone being invited by your own daughter. Talking over him at dinner and altogether trying to exclude him! You're lucky he left when he did or he'd have vaporized the stables!"

She paused in her rant to take a deep breath before continuing in a demanding whisper. "Who are you? My parents were kind people, greeting everyone they met with a smile and a laugh, not some pair of haughty… arseholes that wouldn't give people the time of day if they weren't important! So tell me! Who are you?!"

Her parents didn't answer, choosing instead to gaze at the floor. Cordelia slowly felt her anger die away, replaced with only bitter sadness. "I expect you to apologize to Robin and me tomorrow for your deplorable behavior and give us the reasons, and any so called justifications you have, for this. Now, I have to try and keep my _fiancé_ from laying waste to the forest."

With that, Cordelia turned away from the stunned faces of her parents and quickly mounted her Pegasus to follow the pillars of lightning raining down on the forest.

Her parents watched her go with shocked faces, she'd never lost her temper with them before and while they knew they deserved the screaming, the revelation that Robin was her fiancé threw them completely off track. Looking to each other, they sighed and sunk into their chairs.

It was going to be a long night.

 _Forest behind the house._

Robin panted hard into the cool evening air as he surveyed his handiwork. Nothing but a black scorch surrounded him for almost thirty yards as proof of his frustration, but he felt far better than he had just minutes ago.

Taking great gulps of air, Robin was able to hear the flapping of wings begin to reach him. Turning to face his guest, Robin relaxed at seeing Cordelia's face. She seemed upset, much more than when he'd dashed off into the forest. She hopped down from her Pegasus and walked towards him cautiously, but broke into a run at his small smile. She plowed into him with tears in her eyes, apologies flowing from her mouth in a torrent as he held her tightly.

He drew comfort from her presence, allowing all the frustration and resentment he'd been trying to vent melt away. Pulling back slightly, Robin brushed away some tears forming in her eyes.

"It's alright Cordy." He whispered. "I'm fine now, just needed to let off some steam." He could feel her shoulders shaking against his chest as she tried to hold back her tears, her mind still in turmoil.

"I'm so, so sorry Robin." She sniffled. "My parent's behavior is unforgivable, especially since you've done so much for me since we've met. I've already demanded an explanation and an apology tomorrow, but I refuse to stay in that house tonight!"

Robin nodded, guiding her and her Pegasus to a safe patch in the new tree line where they could be comfortable. Settling down, they lay next to each other and watched as the moon shown down upon the new clearing, the Pegasus settling down just behind them. They would have their answers tomorrow, but tonight it was just them and the moon.

 _The next day_

Robin awoke first to bright sunlight. Looking to his left, he found a mat of red hair draped over his shoulder, hiding his fiancés face. She was still sound asleep, and dreaming as well if the little mewls she was making were any indication. Smiling contently, Robin couldn't bring himself to wake her.

'What did I ever do to deserve her?' He thought while stroking her hair lightly. He'd also forgotten that she was a light sleeper, and she shifted against him further as she woke up.

"Morning," He murmured, planting a light kiss on her head as she turned to face him. "Sorry for waking you."

Cordelia responded with a quick peck on the lips, smiling at him groggily as she spoke. "It's alright, I needed to wake up anyway."

Standing and stretching, Robin offered his hand to help Cordelia up, but she smacked it away with a grin, picking herself up. They gathered what they'd brought and began to trek back to the house, a grim silence settling between them.

"Robin," Cordelia said into the silence. "Promise me that, no matter what's about to happen, don't lose your temper with them ok?"

"Why?" Robin asked in response. "They've been vindictively rude since I set foot on the ground, despite all my attempts to be courteous and understanding. Why shouldn't I be upset?"

Cordelia stopped and turned to look Robin in the eye. "Because I want first crack at them, no matter their reasons."

Robin only nodded as the two finally broke the tree line, Marcus and Diana waiting for them. The two were very subdued, gazing only at the ground before them. Robin and Cordelia walked up to within a few feet of them before Cordelia spoke.

"Well?" She asked impatiently. "What do you have to say?"

The two remained silent for a handful of moments before Diana spoke. "We don't trust him. Not with his background or lack thereof, and we wished to see if he could hold himself back for your sake."

"However," Marcus began before Cordelia could retort. "We went far too hard on Sir Robin as soon as he arrived, treating him like some servant that had to do as we said or be punished. We lost ourselves at seeing him, a proud, handsome man, and believed he was some haughty noble attempting to trick you with a fake background. I don't know if it was out of jealousy or some obsessive protectiveness that suddenly sprouted in us, but our behavior, towards both of you, was unacceptable."

The two entered into low bows, hands clasped in front of them. "We know it is beyond our right to ask, but we ask for your forgiveness and offer our own deep regrets for treating such a courteous young man so poorly so soon after we met."

Robin looked at them with disbelieving eyes, all that just for a case of paranoia and petty jealousy?!

"Frankly Sir, Ma'am," Robin began. "I should have every right to refuse you, leave your property, and never speak to you again," They stiffened and Cordelia squeezed his arm. "But I will give you my forgiveness, if not my respect, if I can ask for your blessing to marry your daughter."

They looked at Robin shocked, even Cordelia seemed surprised by his response, before Diana sighed. "I suppose that's all we can truly accept, I've never seen her so angry over anything so I think her stance on the matter is clear, don't you agree dear?"

Marcus nodded slowly with a sigh of his own. "Agreed. Very well then Sir Robin, we hereby grant you our blessing to marry our dear Cordelia. As long as you promise to always protect her and never let harm come to her."

He held out his hand and Robin shook it with some reluctance. The tension in the air seemed to release somewhat as they relaxed, with Diana's head popping up as she seemed to realize something.

"Now that you mention it," She began with a note of mounting panic. "When's the wedding and how many preparations have you finished?!"

 _Three months later_

Spring was in the air in Ylisstol as Shepherds both current and former ran about like headless chickens.

"Where are those crepes?! I need them yesterday!" A panicking Diana shouted across a busy room as Kellam hurried his way over to her, a large trey of sugary goodness in hand. He had to dodge around a rushing Olivia who held a basket of strawberries before reaching the frantic woman.

"Here you are ma'am." He responded with some signs of exhaustion, his own wedding just two months earlier had been _far_ less hectic than this. Though they did have a problem when the tailor complained they couldn't find the groom.

"Thank you my boy." Diana responded absently, taking the trey and placing it into its proper place on the reception table. "Could you go see how Sir Gaius is coming along with the flower arrangements? I sent Lady Nowi to check on him almost twenty minutes ago, but I haven't heard anything since!"

Kellam only gave a quick nod and hurried out of the room, this time dodging Gregor and Marcus as they came in with the next set of chairs and a table. 'I knew Cordelia had a perfectionistic streak, but who knew her mother was worse?' He thought as he caught sight of Gaius.

"Gaius!" He called in greeting, making the spymaster turn to face him. "Lady Diana is asking for an update on the flower arrangements." Gaius responded with a jerked thumb out the door, where Kellam could see a crying Nowi being comforted by Frederick next to a small pile of burnt flowers.

"She couldn't hold in her excitement could she?" Kellam sighed.

"Nope," Gaius replied in a drawl. "I've already sent for replacements, but Maribelle says it's a round trip of almost an hour without taking into account how long it'll take to actually buy the replacements."

Kellam heard another person sigh behind him and turned to find Chrom. The new king was in a normal black suit for once, but he looked distinctly uncomfortable in it.

" _My_ wedding wasn't this hectic and we only had a couple weeks to plan. This has been ready for almost three months!" Chrom stated, letting out a large breath as he left to tell Robin of the latest setback. He ran into Sumia on the way as she was leaving one of the other rooms, yelling instructions to Virion on how to knead dough for pie crusts.

"Sumia," He began, "I suggest you go talk to your fellow bridesmaid out in front of the church, she just burned all the flower arrangements to cinder."

Sumia groaned, but took off all the same. She tripped about halfway down the hall, but was able to turn it into a roll that allowed her to go under a crate Stahl and Panne were carrying to the kitchen. Chrom shook his head and continued on his way, eventually entering where Robin and the other groomsmen were to prepare.

Only Vaike and Robin were there and, surprise, surprise, Robin was currently wrestling Vaike into a shirt and jacket.

Seeing Chrom walk into the room with an exasperated face, Robin released a sigh and let Vaike go. "What went wrong this time?" He asked.

"Nowi… burnt most of the flower arrangements to cinder." Chrom answered, eliciting a violent curse from Robin as Vaike slipped out of the room.

"First, Gaius steals half the dessert, then the portrait artist cancels and we have to have Libra replace her, then one of Lissa's pranks ruins most of the decorations, and now this!" He slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a sizeable dent in the wood.

Chrom let his friend vent for a moment before clapping him on the shoulder. "Just focus on Cordelia, everything else doesn't matter. You're about to marry the woman of your dreams so don't let all us worrywarts take away from this ok?"

Robin nodded shakily before replying, "I know Chrom… I just want today to be the best she's ever had, not this mess we find ourselves in. And this nervousness I feel… It feels almost like I'm questioning if we're going too fast."

Chrom only chuckled. "You're overthinking it Robin. Tell me, would you have anyone else then her? No? Than stop worrying and let go of your nerves, just think of her ok? Leave the panic to us and Diana."

Robin took a deep breath and smiled, "You're right Chrom, for once." He chuckled at his friend's indignant face, "My nerves have no place here, why, I bet Cordelia is perfectly serene in all of this while I sit here worrying!"

 _Meanwhile_

'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…' Was the general train of thought belonging to one Cordelia. Cherche sat behind her, styling her long hair into a tall ponytail that reached her shoulders and fanned out behind them. It had taken Cherche nearly an hour of work to get her hair in place.

Cordelia could hear Sumia leading a sniffling Nowi into the room and trying to get her ready. Olivia soon burst into the room, her light blue dress askew from hurrying to and fro, apologizing for being late and getting ready herself.

"And… Done!" Cherche declared with a final twist as all action in the room ceased. The others soon ran up to admire Cordelia's hair, complimenting her on how it matched her dress, and how well Cherche did in managing to turn her long mane into a piece of beauty.

"Alright that's enough girls." Sumia giggled, "We only have one more hour so hop to it! We have to be ready soon!"

The Queen's command was taken to heart as they rushed to finish their preparations, Sumia hugged Cordelia from behind. "If I recall," She whispered into Cordelia's ear. "You and I were in this exact same position only a little while ago weren't we?"

Cordelia was able to laugh at that, finally pulled out of her circular thoughts. "If I recall you were even more nervous than I am now, Mrs. Maid of Honor."

Sumia chuckled before a tender smile settled on her lips. "I'll give you the same advice you gave me at my wedding. Focus only on Robin and everything will be fine. After all, can you picture being with anyone else?"

Cordelia returned the smile with one of her own, shaking her head. She wouldn't have anyone else, no matter what; her vow on that hilltop was inescapable truth.

Their moment came to an end when a smiling Diana opened the door. "Ladies," She began, "It's time for you all to go. I'll finish up with Cordy so go on ahead."

The bridesmaids all gave nods and left wishing Cordelia luck. After Sumia closed the door behind her, Diana moved forward and embraced her daughter tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Cordy." She whispered, "This was my happiest day until you were born, please cherish this feeling for as long as you live and know that your father and I will always love you."

Cordelia returned the hug and the two stood up, Diana searched for anything wrong with her dress. "Ah!" She realized something, "You're missing one last thing." She reached into a small bag tied at her side and pulled out a silver locket, making Cordelia gasp.

"This is the locket that your father made for us soon after we had that family portrait done." Diana explained, clipping the necklace around Cordelia's throat as the picture lay over her heart. "I give this to you so that you'll know we are never too far away to help, no matter what it is. Oh… don't cry love." She brushed away the tears gathering at Cordelia's eyes.

"This is the day every girl dreams of; you should be happy and know that I am happy for you. Now let's go, I'm sure you want to see dear Robin acting like a slack jawed idiot when he sees you right?"

Cordelia nodded with a teary smile, following her mother out of the room to the front doors of the church.

 _Inside the chapel_

Robin stood tall at his place beside the altar in his black and purple suit, the gold trimming sparkling. His groomsmen Chrom, Vaike, Frederick, and Lon'qu stood beside him. The bridal party had taken their spots just a few moments ago and the church was abuzz with excitement as Ricken awaited his cue on the organ.

'I'm amazed we're even here.' Robin thought to himself as he looked over the assembled group of Shepherds. 'We met when I ran into her at Ylisstol shortly before going to Ferox and now look at us. Advisors to the ruling couple and heads of our respective groups. How far we've come, how far we've come indeed.'

Seeing Diana slip into the room, catching her subtle nod to him as Ricken spotted her, the church rose to its feet as Ricken began to play.

 _Outside the doors_

Cordelia stood next to her father, gripping his outstretched arm tightly as they waited. Marcus was composed, but looked to his daughter with shining eyes.

"You look beautiful my dear." He said with utmost sincerity, making Cordelia smile again.

She wore a simple white gown that hugged her figure down to about mid-thigh where the fabric split into two separate pieces in the front and back with a pair of white gloves reaching up to her elbows. This allowed her legs to be shown from a little bit above the knee down, ending in a pair of white open-topped shoes as the dress flared around her feet in small waves. Her veil fell from the crown of her head to the back of her thighs, a much smaller piece covering her face as the silver locket she wore shined on the top of her dress's neckline. Though what most called the eye was the train of red silk that ran from her hips to the floor, the edges embroidered with gold thread that matched the edges of her veil. **(2)**

To complete her look, a simple set of lavender flowers framed the left side of her head along with a bouquet of purple and crimson roses in her right hand.

"Thank you father." She answered, "This still feels so much like a dream to me, mishaps and all."

Marcus chuckled before answering, "This is your day my dear. Focus on the one you love above all else and today's troubles will seem a world away."

Cordelia didn't answer as they heard their cue to come in, the stares of everyone on them as they entered the church. Cordelia smiled at Robin's reaction, his jaw had nearly slammed into the ground when he caught sight of her, making his groomsmen chuckle.

They eventually reached the altar and Marcus let go of Cordelia slowly, tears in his eyes as he took his place beside Diana and Cordelia joined Robin. Robin remained slack jawed as she stood across from him, a radiant smile on her face. Seeing he wouldn't be closing it anytime soon, Cordelia reached over and closed his jaw with an audible click, making the congregation laugh.

"You may be seated." Libra declared, allowing the congregation to sit. "We are gathered her today…"

His speech was soon lost to Robin and Cordelia, the two only smiling at each other.

"Ahem." Libra made a show of clearing his throat. "I do believe that our couple grows impatient, I guess I should just… skip a few pages then." Libra then made a grand fool of himself by greatly exaggerating every turn of the page, making the congregation laugh and the couple blush.

"Ahem, do you, Sir Robin, take Lady Cordelia de Grevis as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lady Cordelia de Grevis, take Sir Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may exchange vows." Libra stepped back as Robin took a step forward.

"Thank you, Cordelia." He began, "I was a man with no direction and no identity when I awoke in that field so long ago. Even after I was taken in by Chrom, I still felt like I had no direction or purpose… until I met you. You've given me so much to love in this world, whether it be music, nature, reading, or any one of the innumerable things you've shown me, that I want to give you the same, with all I am. I will do all I can to make you the happiest woman alive, whatever it takes, and that I will protect and love you above all else, beyond even oblivion itself. My memory began in a field… but my life? My _life_ began with you."

He stepped back as Cordelia stepped forward, tears running down her face as Nowi and Diana sobbed in the background.

"Thank you, Robin." She began. "You have done me such kindness ever since we met in that hallway so long ago, even when I was rude to you or tried to avoid you, you continued to be my light in the darkest of days. You have been a friend to me always, whatever task or burden I carried you always helped, and whenever I needed someone to talk to you were there. I was chasing a fantasy before I met you, but I saw on the day we played together in Ferox that my happiness was before me all along, I was just too blind to see it. Our lives truly began with our first meeting, and I will do all in my power to make our home a happy and peaceful one. Come all the arrows and blows of fate and time, I will hold you through it all and hold you above all else, my love never ending."

She stepped back as tears spilled forth from both their eyes. Libra had to pull out a handkerchief to dab at his eyes as the congregation showed their support with a chorus of honks.

"Who hold the rings?" Libra asked.

"I do father." Chrom answered, presenting the simple silver bands.

The couple exchanged rings as Libra asked the final question. "Are there any who would question the union of these two before the eyes of Naga and the state?"

Marcus made a show of getting up, but quickly sat back down to many chuckles as Robin and Cordelia smiled at him.

"Then, by the powers vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Robin and Cordelia stepped forwards and threw their arms around each other, kissing passionately as the congregation erupted into cheers.

The reception would be chaotic as friends told tales of past escapades and danced or drank the night away. The newlyweds would quietly slip away, soon after everyone had partaken of the large wedding cake that Stahl, Virion, and Panne had created. They would find themselves looking out to the night sky with stars and moon burning brighter than either had seen.

"Well then, Cordy," Robin began. "I have some news I'd like to share with you."

Cordelia gave him a curious look as he turned to face her, holding both her hands tightly. "Chrom talked to me earlier today. In accordance with our marriage and the need for a successor, Chrom has named me the new Duke of Felds and you the new Duchess. I will have to take on a new surname this coming week when he makes the announcement so I wanted to make sure you knew."

Cordelia held a look of shock before jumping into his arms and squealing in happiness. Looking at him again, Cordelia pulled Robin into another passionate kiss, one he returned with interest as the moon and stars watched on, twinkling merrily as they watched another couple in love.

Robin would take his name that following week and with it, a new identity.

He would be Duke Robin Volk das Felds and his wife Duchess Cordelia Volk das Felds with the entire attendant benefits of their new stations and all the work. But that was for later, tonight they held each other under the night sky and knew for fact, the future was truly bright.

 _Ch End_

 **1: Remember everyone, Outrealms and please refer to chapter 14 for the big shift**

 **2: Find Hildegard from Record of Argarest War and look up her wedding. Cordelia's dress is a more modest version of hers while the hairstyles are the same.**

 **Edit: Again everyone, PLEASE vote on the poll I've placed on my profile, it will have a BIG effect on all future projects!**

 **Good heavens I hope this doesn't become a thing.**

 **Lucina: You almost put Severa in a coma with that 7, she kept mumbling 'romantic' and 'too much'. She wasn't respondent to anyone, even me and Morgan!**

 **7: What! Really?!**

 **Lucina: Yes! Really! You're lucky she came around a few minutes ago or you'd be in serious trouble!**

 **7: That explains all that lipstick on your neck.**

 **Lucina: What?! *Runs to wash her neck***

 **7: Anyway, while she's distracted, review responses!**

 **Goodralisk: I'm glad you liked it so much! And you're not the only one that thinks that, most everyone on the cast agrees that Severa is far grumpier whenever Lucina's not nearby.**

 **Justkidd: Thank you for putting your thoughts into the review box! Remember, the more I get, the faster I put these out!**

 **Strider Shade: Same as above! Hope you like this one too!**

 **Pkmn2112: I've already PM'd you about this, but thanks for all the help and I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Warlord40k: It didn't take four people to kill Gangrel it was two, Cordelia and Sumia left before that fight began. As such, they'll have a bigger role in final fight later. And yes, I know this pacing is very fast. But I can't stop the train once its moving so I can only hope the chapter's continue to entertain.**

 **Andre the kid: Welcome to the show! Hope you've enjoyed this one just as much as the other's!**

 **Well I think that's everything for now, remember to follow, favorite, and review everyone! If I got even a tenth of the average views in Reviews this thing would have more than 2,000! (Just something kind of fun I found while screwing around with my account.)**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**


	22. Life Goes On

Grunts 22

 **Hello again everyone!**

 **Lucina: We didn't have really good review in the last chapter 7. What are we going to do?**

 **Severa: Yeah! We've been doing really well and you made my grandparents look like idiots!**

 **7: I know, it was a poor chapter when it came to that and I probably should have thought it through better but what's done is done. I've already apologized to both your parents and grandparents Sev, and I apologize to you guys as well. I said we'd be doing the split-up last chapter but decided not to so we could have more stuff to do later. Again, I'm sorry *bows***

 **Severa: Hmph… fine, I accept your apology. Just try to do better next time ok?**

 **7: That, I can do! We have a rather fun part of the story here as we have dear Robin and Cordy come back from their honeymoon and have further misadventures along with seeing their new estate!**

 **Lucina: Oh! I remember visiting when I was a kid and having so much fun! Does it still have the stream near the back?**

 **7: Yep! We have all the things you remember! In fact, why don't you go and enjoy yourselves for today? I'll handle the story this time.**

 **Severa: Really! I can wear my new swimsuit!**

 **7: Yep, and make Lucina drool like a lovesick fool at the same time.**

 **Severa: YES! Come on Lucina let's go! *Dashes off with a madly blushing Lucina***

 **Cordelia: I guess I need to make some extra servings later then.**

 **7: Hi, Cordelia! I hope you'll enjoy your spot here today. But did you need anything?**

 **Cordelia: Welkin wants his tank back; he needs to 'prove himself' against Yosuke again.**

 **7: *sigh* Fine, just make sure they don't tear up the studio again. I don't need another construction bill this week. Ahem, anyway, onto the show!**

 **Edit: Make sure you all thank vaguekiwi! She's the entire reason this is coming out so soon!**

 _Life goes on_

Another day, another complaint.

Robin groaned in frustration as he laid his head in his arms. This was the third time someone had sent in a complaint about damaged roads in the last week, He'd had the workers try to fix the roads as fast as they could, but they were only human.

'And I get all the complaints.' Robin groused. Chrom had to deal with larger decisions ad had to entertain guests personally, but Robin still felt that these would be better handled by a lower level clerk. Standing up, Robin exited his office and looked south, thinking about this new place he called home.

'I knew Felds was a rather small state, but I didn't realize it had all of _three_ towns.' Robin thought as the sun began to descend from its peak.

Robin and Cordelia had moved into their new estate about two weeks ago, after a _very_ eventful honeymoon, to great cheer. The people were glad to see a new face enter management. Even if regent McCloud was a good man, he simply didn't understand how to run the rural state very well. McCloud had greeted them with joy as well, glad to be free of his posting so he could retire to his ranch in the hills.

Robin and Cordelia then entered the estate grounds proper. They found a large, two story house made out of brick and wood with a tile roof. The house had a large balcony sitting over the two oak doors and windows flanking the door on each side. It gave the building a modest but stately appearance, perfect for a new Duke and Duchess.

They exited their carriage and went in to explore the house, only to find the place empty. No furniture and no decorations were in the home. A faded coat of paint gave the place an abandoned feel. Splitting up with a mutual sigh, Cordelia went to explore the upstairs while Robin explored the first floor, finding a kitchen, bathrooms, a dining room, a library, a living room, and a back porch.

He wandered into the back of the land and found a large open field that led to a sparkling stream and a small copse of trees before reaching the forest. Hearing Cordelia call to him, Robin went upstairs to find her smiling face. She told him they had six rooms in total, two masters and four guests by what she could guess.

They'd had to cut the tour short though as their new duties called them away to numerous formalities. It all left them utterly exhausted by the end of the day.

Shaking himself out of his recollections, Robin turned back to his desk and began to work again. He'd promised Cordelia they'd meet up with Chrom and Sumia for a brief lunch before going shopping for more furniture, so he needed to finish soon.

 _A short time later_

"…And then they had to carry the poor sap out of there! All the while Libra is trying to calm down an enraged Tharja _and_ hold back Miriel from trying to research him too!" Chrom finished, the small room a mess of laughter as Sumia tried to stop the tears of mirth rolling down her eyes, Robin and Cordelia had to hold each other for support.

For context, Chrom and Sumia had been having a meeting with Miriel, Libra, and Tharja on how best to improve their current military's magic resistance. Just as they'd reached a basic plan, a member of the lesser noble houses in Ylisstol had burst into the room, demanding that Tharja become his wife. He was met with an immediate curse that changed the lower portion of his body into rooster legs.

The man panicked and ran straight into a wall, knocking himself out. Tharja then began to advance on him while Miriel tried to pull out a small set of research tools. Libra was able to stop Miriel by gripping her shoulder, but had to grab Tharja around the waist and hold her like a lover just to stop her murderous rage.

The noble was then carried out by a barely composed Chrom as Sumia fled into the hallway where peals of laughter could be heard.

"That's just a normal day for us isn't it?" Robin said after they composed themselves. "In fact, just yesterday, I had Gaius of all people walk into my office and ask for advice."

"Advice on what?" Sumia asked curiously, though she could guess.

"He came in and asked me what he could do to court _Maribelle_ of all people! The spymaster, stumped about love of all things! I said 'Why are you coming to me? I didn't court a noble, let alone one with such an abrasive surface. What advice could I give?' He then tried to bribe me with his secret stash for a hint!" The group chuckled at Robin's ham acting, but all smiled in recollection.

"I'm so glad she finally realized he was a good man." Cordelia murmured, holding Robin's hand tightly. They all remembered the scorn she greeted him with for so long, happily gone now that the two traveled together for their duties.

"I know what you mean." Chrom answered, "He showed me a good time at that fair a while back, though I have to say, why do people juggle everything _while it's on fire?_ I understand it's a spectacle and all, but _hams?"_

They shared a laugh at that and descended into a comfortable silence, enjoying the sun as it streamed into the room. A light knock on the door brought their attention to a pair of visitors.

It was Frederick and Nowi and they seemed to have news. "We have the results from the new training idea you had Chrom."

Frederick sighed at his fiancé's lack of proper respect for Chrom, but still smiled before continuing. "Having the recruits try and keep up with Nowi has done absolute wonders for their overall stamina and fitness, some can even keep with her for almost three hours now."

Cordelia let out a low whistle at that, most of the Shepherds could keep up with her for about five hours at the absolute most, so this was incredibly impressive for greenhorns. "Maybe I should have the knights join in, the experience would certainly help their mental fortitude if nothing else."

Nowi nodded vigorously, to her it was more the merrier! Frederick considered the proposition for a moment before shaking his head in disagreement. "While that sounds like an excellent idea on the surface milady, the troops we've moved into the training were the best of the best so we have some veterans in there along with journeymen. The Pegasus knights have almost all raw recruits so I think we should hold out on that until they're more experienced."

"He makes a good point love." Robin interjected before Cordelia could argue. "Many of your recruits have been a part of the military for a few months and are still learning, I don't think you should demoralize them by having them train with her, even if they know she's a dragon."

Cordelia looked like she wanted to argue further, but slowly accepted their reasoning and backed off.

"Now then," Chrom began, "Do you have anything else to report for today? Or would you like to join us?"

"We've nothing else to report milord." Frederick began, continuing at a look from Nowi. "Though we'd be happy to join you. Have you already eaten lunch or are we waiting on something?"

"We were just waiting on our drinks actually," Sumia answered, calling for an extra pair of chairs. Staff placed the chairs and retreated from the room, assuring them the tea would be their shortly. They settled down and began to share tales again, though Nowi quickly took over with her rendition of visiting Frederick's family.

"You should have seen how angry his mother was!" Nowi exclaimed to her amused audience. "He'd told her that I was a beautiful young lady, a little shorter than him, and very kind. So when we ride onto their land and they see me like I am usually, his mother starts screaming that no son of hers will ever be a pedophile! Come hell or high water! It took Frederick and his dad almost an hour to calm her down and another two to explain the situation."

Her audience let out great peals of laughter as Frederick's stoic face burned bright. He coughed into his hand at Nowi's 'top that' look, already pulling his story forward. "If I remember correctly my dear, I'm the one that had to restrain you from attacking Anna last week for a perceived insult."

Nowi's face quickly morphed from triumph to mortification as four pairs of curious eyes fixed themselves to Frederick and his slowly growing smirk. "We were walking down one of the main roads in the merchant district when Nowi caught sight of the cello she'd been asking for these past few weeks."

He cast a quick glare to Robin and Cordelia who only smiled innocently before continuing. "She immediately ran up to the stand and began to beg me for the instrument, which happened to be run by Anna, or should I say one of her sisters. She gave us the usual sales pitch about the instrument, but then she mentioned how it would be a wonderful gift for my daughter…"

Sumia went into hysterics at that, laughing hard enough to bend over the table, the others soon joined her at Nowi's look of petulant anger. Frederick let them laugh until they settled down, their tea arriving at the same time from a greatly confused servant. "Nowi then begins to threaten her with all kinds of things from a pile of Pegasus dung to ripping her apart, needless to say I had to hold her back while Anna threatened to summon the guard."

Nowi pouted further, but joined in the laughter shortly. She'd apologized for that outburst already and gotten the cello as an apology from their Anna the next day, so all was well.

Now she just needed to figure out how the thing made noise.

Robin relaxed back into his chair. He'd missed these little gatherings they'd have, trading stories and happenings since they'd seen each other. The conversation had changed to what he and Cordelia were going to do for decorating their new home and he could see that Sumia and Nowi had more or less sealed their significant others from the conversation, allowing them to ask their own questions.

'This should be fun.' Robin thought to himself as they began to speak on any fancy that came to mind, the other's voices providing a pleasant backdrop.

Sadly, their time together came to an end all too soon, but not on account of resumed duties.

"Sumia are you ok?" Cordelia asked concerned, Sumia had gone paler than usual and she seemed to be sweating.

"Now that you mention it," Sumia began again, a small rumble escaping her stomach. "I don't feel all that well…" She tried to stand, but staggered hard and hunched over. Chrom dashed to her side and helped her up.

"What's wrong Sumia?!" He asked, frantic at his wife's sickly appearance.

"B-b-bathroom." She managed to stutter out, Chrom understood what she meant and dashed out of the room with her to the bathroom. The others followed close behind, worried over the Queen's health when they heard violent retching escape from behind the bathroom's door.

"I'll get Lissa!" Nowi yelled as she took off down the hall, Frederick sprinting in the opposite direction to help spread the search.

"You don't think something in the tea made her sick?" Cordelia asked nervously, she didn't think Sumia had an allergy to anything and it certainly wasn't poison or they'd have realized it a while ago.

"We'll see what Lissa says." Robin answered, his own worry for their friend plain on his face. A series of rapid footsteps soon announced the arrival of both Lissa and Libra. Lissa nearly skidded to a halt as she wrenched the door open and ran into the room, Libra hot on her heels.

Robin and Cordelia entered a few minutes later, letting out sighs of relief at Libra's smiling face. "She just had a case of minor food poisoning, nothing serious. Lissa and I think that one of the fruits she ate may have had some seeds in it that held slightly more highly concentrated toxins then normal and that's what caused it."

Robin sighed at that. "Does this mean I'm going to have to re-arrange the cooking staff?"

Libra shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. This happens from time to time in almost any edible plant or fruit you can think of. The outside and the flesh look completely normal and even the seeds have no superficial differences. Even then, the effects are usually only a nasty stomach ache and maybe vomiting, all is well. I just suggest removing that current batch and getting a new set."

Libra left the room with a small bow, leaving Robin and Cordelia to greet the flushed Queen.

"You look like you just ran a marathon." Cordelia said, gaining a slightly strained smile from Sumia and a small chuckle from Lissa as Chrom rubbed his wife's back.

"She should be fine as long as she rests for a couple hours." Lissa answered, standing up to leave. "But, if you feel any further nausea after eating or in the morning just send for us, we'll give you a more thorough exam." She dusted herself off and began to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to meet with Donnel at La Resplenda soon. He's had this lined up for almost a month so I can't be late!"

The princess proceeded to skip out of the room merrily, ignoring Chrom's shocked look as the other three shared conspiratorial grins. Then Chrom asked the question. "When did Lissa get interested in Donnel? And why didn't she tell me!?"

"She probably thought you wouldn't approve and, considering where we were last year, I'm inclined to believe her." Robin answered, ready to hear any argument against Donnel and refute it.

"Why would I disapprove of him?" Chrom asked, shocking Robin, Cordelia, and Sumia. "He's proven himself to be trustworthy and caring. A good man as any I've seen. He has fought beside Lissa and done a better job protecting her than I could ever hope. I'd gladly approve of him; I just would have preferred if she _told_ me."

"Umm… Well then let's get Sumia somewhere a bit more comfortable then shall we?" Cordelia asked, hoping to break the awkward silence. Chrom nodded in acceptance, helping Sumia back to her feet and guiding her out of the bathroom, reassuring a returned Nowi and Frederick that everything was fine.

"Well then, back to work everyone! We still have things to do so let's go!" Robin hollered, making the staff that had gathered disperse. Cordelia gave her goodbyes and left down the hall, but not before promising to meet him in the merchant square in another hour. Frederick and Nowi left to return to their own preparations. Their wedding had been set for the middle of September and they were still trying to hammer out their plans in the middle of July.

Smiling to himself, Robin went back to his office and began to work once more.

 _Two weeks later_

"Robin!" Cordelia yelled from the top floor balcony as he and Vaike carried a new sofa to the front door. "Can you get Miriel and Maribelle for me? We need another set of candles for the upstairs hallway, we miscounted!"

"Hold on a second!" Robin yelled back, looking for a free hand. "Oi! Sully! Can you help Vaike put this in the living room across from the fireplace!"

"Got ya boss!" Sully yelled from across the front yard, dashing forwards and grabbing his end of the sofa and leading Vaike inside. Robin left to find Maribelle and Miriel, spotting them in one of the guest rooms discussing the best way to set up a dresser.

"Ladies," Robin began, "Cordelia says she needs more candles for upstairs and requested your presence, can you go see her?"

"Of course darling." Maribelle answered. "Miriel and I were simply trying to decide how to best fit the dresser in here, but that can wait." She left without another word, Miriel following with a somewhat peeved look.

Robin looked around the room now and found it to be in an odd state of disarray. One half was methodical in the extreme, not a single space wasted. The other was incredibly fashionable, almost luxurious. In fact, the distinction actually carved the room in half with a distinct line marking where the two halves met.

'How'd they manage to do that?' Robin thought incredulously before shaking his head, he'd talk to Cordelia about it later. Moving back into the main entrance, Robin watched as Donnel and Lissa set up new drapes along the windows while Cherche was directing the placement of items in the kitchen.

Hearing his name called, Robin turned to find Stahl and Kellam waving him over. He jogged up to them and followed.

"We did it!" Stahl exclaimed as they exited onto the back porch, gesturing to a small stable in the back that screamed new with unbleached wood and a strong foundation.

'Note to self,' Robin thought as Kellam began to explain the finer details. 'These two are excellent builders, recommend them to Chrom after retirement from Shepherds.'

His thoughts were ruined when a loud roar announced the arrival of Minerva to the scene, apparently eager to try the new stable out. A desperate Ricken was holding onto her reign, trying to calm the large lizard, but he was being dragged along as she stomped over to the stable and tried to squeeze inside.

Unfortunately, the stable was made only for pegasi and regular horses, not large winged lizards. As such, Minerva found herself stuck half way through the doorway and began to thrash wildly, causing the door way to splinter badly and eventually break apart. This also caused the stable to rock from side to side and a nervous blast of fire from Minerva set the entire place aflame.

Kellam and Stahl watched in horrified awe as their long days of work burned down atop a hissing wyvern and screaming Ricken, eventually gathering enough of their wits to save Ricken as Minerva finally wrenched herself free, causing the stable to collapse into burning rubble.

Robin felt himself give one long blink at what had just happened. In the space of five minutes, a pristine stable had been turned into a pile of flaming debris, all because a wyvern got excited. Slowly massaging his temples, Robin watched as Minerva shook herself off, realized what happened, and immediately fell prostrate before him, _whimpering_.

"Oh no," Robin began " _I'm_ not the one you need to apologize to. That would be Kellam and Stahl for destroying their project and Ricken for dragging him from the other side of the house."

Minerva only whimpered some more and an aura of anger from behind him made Robin turn around. He found Cherche and Sully standing there with pleasant smiles and a great deal of rage.

"If you'll excuse us Robin," Cherche began. "We need to speak with Minerva about proper manners, _again_."

Robin backed away from the two and quickly fled into the house, Minerva's pleas for help resonated through his mind as Cherche pulled out a heavy stick. Spotting Vaike, Robin ran up to him.

"Vaike, I suggest you go calm Cherche down, Minerva did something rather dumb and I don't think she's happy." Vaike got the message and sprinted back to the yard, his protests heard throughout the house as everyone tried to get a good view on the incoming slapstick.

Robin shook his head and moved upstairs, finding Cordelia alone in the hallway trying to ignore the ruckus. Sneaking up behind her, Robin snaked his arms around her waist and planted a kiss atop her head, making her smile.

"Hi there handsome." She murmured glancing in the mirror in front of her for any cracks. "We're nearly done with turning this place into a home, do you think it's there yet?"

Robin hummed as he thought about it. "You know… They say home is where the heart is, and mine lies with you and you alone. Anywhere you are is home to me so yes, I think it's a wonderful home."

She smiled in response to that, reaching back to wrap her arms around his neck. They stayed like this for a few moments until Cordelia built up the courage to broach the topic she'd been nervous to talk about.

"Robin, my mother and I have been talking about other uses for the rooms up here and I want to hear what you think." She received a nod in return, allowing her to take a deep breath before continuing.

"My mother mentioned that the second guest room could be converted into something else… specifically a… nursery."

She felt Robin stiffen against her, surprise showing on his reflection. "I… wanted to know if you ever thought about actually having… you know… kids. I mean we don't have to do it now, heavens you don't even have to give me an answer right now, but I just wanted to make sure you heard the suggestion."

Robin relaxed against her frame at that, not really sure how to answer. "I… don't really know… _how_ to answer that Cordy."

Her grip on him tightened as he continued. "It's not that I never want to have kids, the very idea fills me with such joy, but I just don't know. Would I make a good father? How can I juggle all my responsibilities as both advisor and duke? How does one even start _being_ a father? I just don't know."

Cordelia let him go and whirled around, placing a tender kiss on his lips. Pulling back, she looked at him lovingly and answered. "No one truly ever knows how to be a parent Robin, or if they're ever really ready to hold a new, untainted life in their hands. But it's such a great thing, being able to hold your child and watch them grow. I won't pressure you into this and I don't want you to _feel_ pressured. We'll take it at our own pace and we'll see what happens. Okay?"

Robin nodded, mollified for the moment. Leaning forward, he placed another kiss on her lips holding themselves there until they needed to breathe. Resting their fore heads together, they could hear the Shepherds begin to return to work, laughter rising from the stairs.

"I love you Cordelia."

"I love you too Robin, now let's finish up. I have a little surprise waiting for you later tonight."

She gave him one more kiss and a wink before disappearing down the hall, leaving Robin with a stupid grin on his face. He turned around and went down the stairs with a spring in his step.

If he was right, then she would be braking out the lace tonight.

 _Two days later_

Robin was working like always, this time on a request from one of the towns in Felds to reinforce the wall into a proper set of stone fortifications. He was thinking on the proposition when a knock interrupted him.

"Come in!" Robin called when he had his desk straight, but was unable to hide his surprise when Lon' Qu and Olivia entered, both in casual robes.

"Lon' Qu! Olivia! It's been a long time, how've you been!" Robin greeted, ecstatic to see his friends for the first time in more than a month.

"We've been doing fine Robin." Olivia answered, Lon' Qu gave a small smile in greeting as well. "We just wanted to visit the new Duke's estate is all. We have permission from Khan Flavia and everything. Oh! They send their regards and congratulations."

Robin laughed, that sounded like the Khans indeed. Then he noticed a little detail about the pair before him and stared, making them grow uncomfortable at his gaping mouth.

"Is something the matter Robin?" Lon' Qu asked gruffly, slightly unnerved at Robin's face.

"You're holding hands." Robin responded lamely, making them blink. "Lon' Qu, the notorious gynophobe and Olivia, the shrinking violet afraid of mice, are _holding hands."_

"…W-why is that so amazing?" Olivia stuttered, a blush creeping up her face. "Isn't it natural for two people to hold hands if they're dating?"

"You're dating!" Robin yelled in surprise, receiving a bashful nod from Olivia and a sharp glare from Lon' Qu. "I'm sorry, but this is a big surprise! How'd it happen!?"

"We can explain later." Lon' Qu grunted, shifting the subject. "We also wanted to be in the area for the next wedding so that's the other reason we're here."

"Ok then." Robin answered, still trying to shake off the shock. "I'm not in charge of any of the preparations, nor am I one of the groomsmen, I'll only be helping where I can while in attendance. If you need to see anyone about helping then I suggest you go find Frederick or Maribelle, they're running the show this time."

He received a pair of nods and they left, but not before promising to catch up properly later. Robin then returned to his work and was able to make decent progress for about an hour when the door opened with a crash.

"Hello Robin!" Two voices yelled in greeting as Robin flew and hung onto the support beam above him, hissing like a cat at the intruders.

"Calm down bubbles." Gaius chuckled, "We just need to tell you something is all."

"Yes indeed!" Gregor laughed, "We have party for Frederick and Vaike planned for night! Is to celebrate coming days!"

"Wait a minute." Robin started, dropping from his perch. "A bachelor's party? Do you not remember the sheer debacle that mine was?!"

The entire party had started simple enough, Robin and the male Shepherds had gone to a small bar and had drinks while sharing stories, perfectly normal. Then Vaike had too much to drink and got into a fight with another drunkard at the bar, starting a brawl. It got worse when they rolled into the bar counter and spilled every drink there, making the bar owner and the other Shepherds join in on the fight. It did get resolved, but not before they destroyed the entire bar and sent a number of people to the healers for injuries.

"Robin must be relaxing." Gregor said with a smile. "We reserved bar this time, no extra people to join in and ruin our fun yes?"

Robin sighed, but caved at their insistent looks. "Very well then, I'll be there. Just make sure that you don't order any of the strong stuff or we'll have even more damage to clean up."

 _That Night_

'Well at least they're not fighting.' Robin thought to himself as the male Shepherds danced in a kick line before him. 'Though I didn't think Gregor was such an accomplished Spirit Dancer **(1)** or that Donnel was so good at catching geese.'

To explain, the male Shepherds had gone to a smaller tavern near the castle while the women had their own bachelorette party on the other side of the city. Everything had started innocently enough, drinks were taken, stories told, and jokes swapped. But, when the proprietor had gone back to check on their dinner for that night, a goose had fled through the door and began to wreak havoc in the bar.

The large bird was able to evade everyone attempting to catch it, even trying to nest in Virion's hair and stealing a piece of Gaius's candy. Donnel finally made it fly into the air and stunned it with a rock he'd grabbed outside.

The proprietor apologized profusely at the disturbance by their main egg source, but they'd brushed it off with a laugh. They'd then started talking about all kinds of feats they'd done and they somehow got into dancing of all things. This began an impromptu dance contest that swiftly devolved into the spectacle before him, all of them belting out 'Sweet Betsy From Pike' at the top of their voices, even Frederick, Lon' Qu, and Libra for heaven's sake!

'Now for the other question.' Robin thought to himself as he focused on the middle of the line as they began to dance the can-can. 'What on earth is Lissa doing here?'

 _An hour earlier_

"Has anyone seen Lissa recently?" Panne asked the lady Shepherds as they discussed what they'd been up to recently.

"She said something about her 'hilarity sense' going off and ran out of the building." Miriel answered absentmindedly as Sumia seemed to be getting angry.

And so their night continued.

 _Back with Robin_

Robin watched in growing amazement as the group began to go into an absolutely amazing synchronized Feroxi Spirit Dance, Lissa and Donnel were even taking the lead roles!

'If we weren't a militia we could make a killing as a theater troupe.' Robin thought absently, missing a young man in a yellow robe choking on his drink while another, rough looking man tried to clear his airways.

Seeing that this would be coming to an end soon, Robin turned his amused eyes to the guffawing Ricken. "I think they're just about done if the look on Gaius's face is any indication. Why don't you go find the ladies for me and we can all head home?" He received a tearful nod from Ricken as he left the tavern, his laughter consuming the relatively peaceful air.

Hearing a series of thuds, Robin turned to see the entire group flat on their backs, sweat pouring down their faces as they attempted to catch their breaths. Only Frederick remained standing and he remained in a textbook finishing position for the dance.

"And that my friends," The knight said unto the panting mass. "Is how you train stamina!"

Robin finally lost his control, falling from his barstool in a fit of laughter, the others joining him.

 _Twenty minutes later_

"So… you got into a dance contest… after a goose attacked you guys. Is that right?" Cherche asked as she and Vaike walked down the street to their apartment. They'd agreed to go looking at the small piece of land that Chrom had given them for services rendered two days later.

"Yeah, that's what happened." Vaike answered with a sheepish grin. He'd gotten sucked into that entire mess without even realizing what happened. It still sounded weird too.

Cherche giggled at his sheepish grin, "Well our own little party had a snag too. Sumia got really upset for some reason towards the end, but she kept going from angry upset to sad upset really quickly so we agreed that she should see the healers tomorrow to see if they can find anything."

She walked a few feet before realizing that Vaike had stopped with a shocked look on his face. "What's wrong love?" Cherche asked, concerned.

"Ummm… Cherche you said that Sumia's had a weak stomach recently right? Not able to take anything stronger than gruel and salt crackers right?"

Cherche nodded in response still not understanding. "Yeah, Chrom's been at his wits end about what could be wrong, but the healers just said it was a stomach bug. Why do you ask?"

Vaike began to chuckle at first, but it soon burst into a belly laugh that could be heard down the street. Cherche grew more confused the longer he laughed and more frustrated as well. "What's so funny Vaike? This is a good friend of ours that you're laughing at."

Vaike settled down at that, but a mirthful smile still sat on his face. "Oh, you'll see. I think they'll be very surprised with what they find tomorrow."

 _The Next Day_

Chrom paced outside the medical wing impatiently. He'd gone down with Sumia to be checked out by all three of the Shepherds main healers while Miriel provided a more analytical perspective to their observations. Robin and Cordelia sat on a small bench next to the doors while Chrom paced.

Minutes stretched on like hours as they waited, desperate for answers. Eventually, Libra exited the door with a happy smile on his face. "She's ready to see you milord, and I think you'll like the news."

Chrom immediately dashed into the room, leaving Libra to explain the situation to Robin and Cordelia. He turned the corner hard and saw Sumia and Lissa with dazzling smiles as they turned to face him.

"Sumia my love is everything okay?" Chrom asked frantically, relieved when she nodded.

"Everything's fine Chrom, in fact, everything's absolutely wonderful!" Sumia exclaimed, holding Chrom tightly when he came close enough.

"Why?" Chrom asked, only to be confused more at Lissa's squeal.

"Well… I'm late." Sumia answered, making Chrom's mind grind to a halt.

"You don't mean…" Chrom began, a feeling he couldn't describe welling within him.

Sumia gave him another radiant smile, pure joy shining from her face as she answered, "Yes, I'm pregnant."

 _Ch End_

 **Basically, it's Irish step dance. The best way to picture what happens it to look up Riverdance The Final Performance and start watching around the 4 minute mark**

 **I'M WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN! I'M FRICKING EVIL!**

 **Lucina: Come on 7! You can write a little more can't you?**

 **Severa: Yeah, come on! I still want to see the other two weddings damnit!**

 **7: I'll be writing it right after my review responses! Let's get these out of the way!**

 **Goodralisk: Glad you liked it so much! I felt it was rather weak compared to what I'd written earlier, but I really enjoyed the wedding! Hope you like this one too and glad you're out of the hospital!**

 **JustKidd: We've already had our discussion on this, but I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Xillax: I plan to greatly expand on their relationship soon after we get them into the Shepherds, so don't worry! Also, welcome to the show and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Strider Shade: Yeah that wasn't my best work, but every mistake's a learning experience. I'm glad you liked the wedding though! Robin and Cordelia would also like to extend their thanks to you as well!**

 **Pkmn2112: I'm really glad you liked the chapter then! I hope you'll enjoy this one as well!**

 **To the other chapter my friends! Charge! *All run off the stage to next studio***


	23. And On

**And we're back!**

 **Severa: Come on 7 I want to get back to the story already!**

 **Lucina: Yeah let's go!**

 **7: You're enthusiastic Lucina. Did Severa's little show at the creek do anything for ya?**

 **Severa: Hey! Don't talk about that!**

 **7: It's not my fault your top snagged on a branch, you need to be more careful in the future.**

 **Severa: *Growl***

 **Lucina: *Blushing heavily* Can we… just get on with the story.**

 **7: Good idea! Let's go!**

 **(To Kiwi, one of the reviewers is asking if you'd like to take part in the pre chapter banter. Let me know what you think!)**

 _And On_

The announcement of Sumia's pregnancy was met with joy.

And a very smug Vaike.

"How on earth did you figure out she was pregnant before _anyone else?_ " Lissa screamed at Vaike, shocked at his sudden insight.

Vaike's only answer was a cryptic, "I've lived on the streets most of my life Lissa. You learn a few things.", leaving Lissa steaming at his vagueness while she joined the rest of the group. Chrom and Sumia stood on a balcony overlooking the courtyard, waving to the cheering crowd below

Robin looked at the royal couple, joyful serenity radiating from them as they held each other close. Cordelia had gone into an absolute frenzy after Libra explained what they'd found, trying to fly into the room with only Robin to hold her back. She'd then immediately began to plan where a nursery would need to be and all kinds of other things.

'I really think we should leave that to Chrom and Sumia.' Robin remembered saying to Cordelia as she finally calmed down. She'd apologized to him sheepishly before they were allowed in to see their friends. Congratulations were shared and plans made for when Sumia became unable to carry out her duties, but for now, they shared in the joy that permeated the air.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Robin turned to see Vaike and Cherche approach him. "So, this is something else huh?" Robin stated.

Cherche giggled, but Vaike got straight to the point. "Libra told us that Sumia should be expecting around April. We were planning to have our wedding around then, but we've decided to postpone it until after the child is born."

Robin nodded. He hadn't expected them to want to delay the wedding, but he could understand why well enough. "That's your decision friends, though remember that Frederick and Nowi still have their wedding next month, shall we get to work?"

And so the work began. Sumia and Chrom had to deal with nobles from all over the kingdom coming to give their congratulations in person and the constant changes that overcame Sumia as her pregnancy began to advance. The morning sickness eventually left, but mood swings, strange cravings, and other odd behaviors kept Chrom and the Shepherds on their toes.

Outside of that, most of the Shepherds found their time consumed with the upcoming wedding. After the sheer debacle that was Robin's and Cordelia's wedding, Frederick and Nowi agreed upon a simple ceremony and reception, nothing flashy.

A month passed. Robin found himself sitting near the front of the church, not actually taking part in the ceremony for once. Cordelia sat next to him in her finest gown, giddy at the thought of more romance.

'With all the weddings happening you'd think we were in a romance novel.' Robin thought, looking to the ever stoic Frederick that stood at the altar with Chrom, Stahl, and Kellam.

'Alright let's see how this goes.' Robin thought as the church rose to its feet. Gregor was escorting Nowi in all her glory down the aisle, a blinding smile on her face as she walked forward.

Her dress was a simple white with gold embroidery, starting just below her collar bone and ending at her thigh. From there a pair of long white stockings ran down her legs into a pair of light green slippers with small green rose buds atop the feet. A larger piece of rippling fabric flared out from her hips, giving the appearance of another dress flowing behind her that ended near her ankles. Her hair was tied up into two long pigtails that were covered by her equally long veil, a pair of white gloves and a gold choker completing the dress as her circlet sparkled. **(1)**

They reached the foot of the altar and Gregor let Nowi go, joining the Shepherds on the bride's side of the pews. Libra then began his sermon once more, swiftly boring Robin.

'At least when I was at Chrom's and my own wedding I could just focus on Cordy. I actually have to pay attention here though and it's so _boring_ '

Robin felt the ceremony slowly go by in a haze, only coming back to his senses when Cordelia elbowed his ribs. "The vows are about to start! Pay attention!"

"Do you, Sir Frederick Caohmnóir de Felds, take Lady Nowi as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Robin started, Frederick was from Felds? Why hadn't he heard of that?

"I do."

"And do you, Lady Nowi, take Sir Frederick Caohmnóir de Felds as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may exchange vows." Libra stepped back as Nowi took the lead.

"Frederick," She began. "I'm not the most mature woman, nor am I the smartest or most tactful. But I feel deep in my bones that you are my one and only, the reason I exist. I've been alone for so long, searching and searching for the one thing that I believed I could never have, but you… you've filled a void that has been eating away at my heart almost since I drew my first breath. I will do all I can to make our time together the greatest the world has ever seen. My love for you will reach across the ages as sure as the wind. Our dance will never truly end my love, even when you must leave me I will still hold you close, now and forever."

Nowi stepped back with a shaky smile, tears flowing. Frederick stepped forward next, taking her hands gently.

"Nowi," He began, "You give yourself far too little credit. You are the sun that lights my days, your warmth and love is infectious to all that meet you. Though our time together may indeed be finite I will hold you so that darkness shall never touch you, love you so my sun shall shine ever brighter, and dance with you until the gods themselves weep. I have had what I thought was a single purpose in this life, to serve milord, but I've found my true calling. To be with you and make your days the happiest they've ever been. So don't cry my love, the world is before us in all its glory and it will forever shine as long as your smile lives on."

Bride and groom smiled at each other as Robin felt tears gather in his eyes. "You're crying too right Cordy?" He received a nod in reply as Cordelia blew her nose on a handkerchief.

"Are there any here who would deny this couple before the eyes of Naga and the state?" Libra asked the congregation, only to be answered with silence. "Very well then, by the power vested in me, I hereby declare you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Nowi threw her arms around Frederick's waist as he dipped her backwards, kissing hard while the church burst into applause.

The wedding party left the church and made their way to the reception. Robin and Cordelia arrived first and went onto a stage that had been set up the previous night. Taking out their trumpet and harp respectively, they began to tune as the rest of the congregation arrived.

"Alright everyone!" Robin called over the chatting group. "We would like to have the bride and groom meet at the center for a little dance! We have your favorite ready to go!"

A cheer rose up from the crowd as Frederick and Nowi were pushed to the center floor, a circle forming around them. Frederick glared at the cheeky tactician, but relented at Nowi's excited face. They took their places across from each other and began to dance in time with the music.

And so the celebrations began.

 _Hours later_

Frederick and Nowi sat together at the head of the reception table, alone. Everyone else was either dancing or eating at the small snack table that Stahl had set up. They'd asked to be left alone for a while.

But Nowi had an ulterior motive for being alone, she needed to tell Frederick something. Something she'd held in since the night they'd been engaged. "Freddy," She began, taking his attention away from an impromptu stand-up act. "I need to tell you something that's been bothering me for a while."

Seeing she had his full attention, she began. "The night we got engaged I had a… dream, I guess."

Her eyes gazed into his as she recalled the dream. "Soon after I closed my eyes I heard a voice whisper to me ' _There is a way_ '. Then I see you and me standing side by side, smiling. Then I start hearing little snippets from the voice, like 'hearts intertwined' and 'dragon soul' and so on. At first I didn't put anything together, but they grew louder and louder the closer the two of us got in my dream until it was nearly deafening. Then, just as we kiss, everything goes silent. All I can see then is our hearts, tied together by some kind of string."

She shifted herself to lean against his broad chest, safe in his warmth as he held her close. "I've had the dream for a while now, but I've realized what it is. A nightmare."

Nowi began to shake in his grip, overcome with emotion at the recollection. "The dream is trying to tell me that there's a way for us to live and die together, to live with each other until we grow old and frail. But I know… that it's all just a lie. A fantasy I create to try and give myself some hope, but all I do is make my despair deeper."

She was crying now; the light makeup she wore for the occasion began to run down her face. Frederick held her tighter, offering what words could not. "Tell me what you wish of me Nowi." Frederick whispered. "And I shall do all I can to ease your pain."

Nowi turned to face him, placing her hand on his cheek and pulling him close to her. "Love me." She whispered as they kissed, passion beginning to build in their chests. "Love all of me, for tonight and always."

The couple snuck away from the reception then, retreating to the room that had been laid aside for them that night. Their love a symphony unto the quiet night as the reception continued without them. Neither knew it, but in that time their hearts were as one and the promise whispered to Nowi came true.

 _Eight months later- April_

Soon after the wedding, the Shepherds returned to work. The days passed with nary a care, the world at peace, until the day finally came.

After months of mood swings, cravings fit to make Tharja incredulous, and a _very_ tired Chrom, it was time. Sumia had been taken into the medical ward two days prior, her belly now well past her waist as the child kicked occasionally.

Chrom found himself pacing outside the ward once again, nervous enough to feel sick. Almost every Shepherd was here except the ones in Ferox.

The doors to the ward slammed open and Maribelle dashed into the hallway. "Chrom! She's gone into labor! Come with me!"

She needn't have said a word. Chrom sprinted into the doorway with Maribelle hot on his heels, following the sounds of Sumia's screams until he finally reached her. Chrom moved to her side as the contractions began to get stronger, letting her grip his hand.

"I need warm towels!" Lissa yelled from her place in front of Sumia, Maribelle rushed off as Libra used a healing staff to try and dull the pain. "Sumia, listen to me! When I say the word you push as hard as you can ok? You'll get through this, I swear on my life!"

She was answered by another groan of pain from the Queen as she gripped Chrom's hand tightly, screeching when another contraction came. "Chrom, I swear," Sumia managed to pant out, getting Chrom's full attention. "If you do this to me again, I will destroy your little collection."

"Don't listen to her milord." Libra stated as a panicked look over came him. "She's slightly delirious from the pain and some of the vulneraries, she doesn't mean anything she's saying."

"Like hell I don't mean what I'm saying!" Sumia yelled, startling Chrom and Libra. "If this happens again I'll burn every last one of his figures to ashes myself!"

Another contraction made Sumia groan again, letting Chrom try and process the threat. "As I said milord, she's not exactly herself. Just be here for her and everything should be fine." Libra reassured Chrom, leaving to get another vulnerary at another groan of pain.

It continued for a couple hours, Sumia screaming in pain at every contraction as Lissa kept watch. Then, it happened.

"I can see the head!" Lissa screamed, getting herself ready. "Ok Sumia, push!"

With a great groan, Sumia pushed as hard as she could, sweat pouring down her face as Chrom tried to clear it away. They would continue like this for another ten minutes, Lissa screaming commands and Sumia trying to comply, all awaiting the moment it would happen.

A cry was heard.

"Alright! It's a girl! Congratulations you two!" Lissa yelled, pulling the infant away and handing her to Maribelle, who quickly swaddled her in the warm towels.

"Hear you are milady." Maribelle said with a warm smile, giving the new life to a smiling Sumia. Chrom stood behind her and looked upon the very red and wrinkly face of their crying daughter.

"She's beautiful, I… I don't know what to say" Chrom whispered, enraptured by the tiny presence before him.

Sumia giggled tiredly, she was beyond words to express her joy, now they just needed a name. "What should we name her Chrom? I like Daisy or Annabeth."

Chrom thought for a moment before a name flashed through his mind. "How about…Lucina, after your grandmother?"

Sumia's smile was all the answer he needed. "You hear that Lucina." Sumia asked the newborn "You have a strong, beautiful name now. I bet that you'll grow to outshine all of us."

Lissa could be heard giggling in the background, constantly repeating "I'm an aunt, I'm an aunt!" Libra left to inform the Shepherd.

The next few days would be chaotic as the Shepherds celebrated the newest arrival to their group. They weren't allowed to go in and see the newborn for the first day as both baby and mother needed to rest. On the next day, Sumia was cleared to take little Lucina and herself out of the ward, both ruled completely healthy. The first to see them were Robin and Cordelia, both entering quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping child.

"Hey there." Cordelia greeted in a whisper, smiling at the infant. "I'm Cordelia, a friend of your moms. I think we'll get along just fine."

Robin watched his wife talk to Lucina with an almost childlike glee, joy shining in her eyes. He turned his attention back to Chrom though as he walked over, taking his spot behind Sumia.

"We have something very important to talk with you two about." Sumia began in a whisper, careful of Lucina, "So we'll go ahead and cut to the chase."

"We would like to name you two Lucina's godparents." Chrom continued, smirking at their shocked faces.

"You two have been amazing friends to us and have helped us through so much," Sumia said, interrupting any arguments from Robin and Cordelia. "Cordy, you have been the closest thing to a sister a woman could ever dream of, and Robin has been the closest to a brother Chrom's ever known. To not give you such a title would do no justice to the faith you've shown us in our lives, so please, don't try and argue about how 'unworthy' you two are. I could think of no finer pair to raise little Lucina if anything happened to us."

Robin and Cordelia still wanted to protest, how could they ever be worthy of such a duty? But the looks of trust and care the new parents sent them washed their doubts away. "Very well then," Robin decided, gripping Cordelia's hand tightly. "We accept this tremendous honor you've given us. We shall do all we can to make sure she is a happy child, and that it is her parents that will raise her as well."

Sumia and Chrom smiled in tandem, but any response was interrupted by small cries coming from the bundle in Sumia's arms. "Looks like someone's hungry." Sumia giggled.

"Has she been hungry a lot?" Cordelia asked curiously as Sumia turned herself around. "And if she has, isn't it the tradition of House Ylisse to wet-nurse the infants?"

Her answer came in the form of a sharp glare from Sumia, who'd placed Lucina close to her. "Tradition be damned; I won't let a single person touch my child when I can take care of her. Even then I will only trust you or Lissa to watch over her. But no one will feed my child but me!"

Robin felt himself back up a step at her vehemence, she really had grown from that shy wallflower. Cordelia only smiled though and wished the happy family a goodbye, nearly dragging Robin out of the room. They exited into a crowded hallway as Lissa, Frederick, and Nowi were the next people to head inside, excitement shining in Lissa's eyes.

Moving away from the crowd, Cordelia saw Robin with a small frown, contemplating something. "What's on your mind love?"

Robin shook his head slightly at her voice, coming out of a daze. "I was just… you know… thinking about Lucina."

Cordelia fixed him with a curious look, urging him to continue. "I don't know, I just felt so enraptured by the look of her, how happy Chrom and Sumia were. It made me… I don't know… jealous I guess."

Cordelia nodded her head slowly, understanding flashing across her face. "Ok, but… why are you jealous? Aren't you happy for them?"

Robin sighed before looking her in the eye. "I am happy for them, I really am. But… there's this feeling inside me that I've never realized was there before, some kind of emptiness. It disappeared after we married, but after seeing them together, a family, I felt this deep yearning in my bones."

Turning to face her completely, Robin rested his head on her crown as he whispered, "I want what he has been given, a complete family. While I still have some reservations on being a father to a new life, I can tell you that I will gladly help to bring one into this world. I want to have one of our own, to fill our home with life and love like we've never seen."

Cordelia pressed herself further into him, enjoying his warmth. She'd been thinking on it for a while too, but seeing little Lucina confirmed it. She wanted a child as well and she was happy beyond words to hear Robin wanted the same. Pulling back, she gave him a deep and loving kiss.

"Well" She began coyly. "If that's the case then I suppose we should get to work."

"I don't think I have anything pressing for a while either." Robin agreed with smoky eyes, leading Cordelia somewhere more… private.

 _A month later_

Sure enough, after enough 'work' to make a bull pause and think about it, Cordelia was declared pregnant by Lissa and the date of birth was set around late January the next year. Robin and Cordelia were absolutely ecstatic, and began to prepare the room closest to theirs as a nursery. They wouldn't decide on the décor until they had an inkling of the child's sex, but they were happy and that's all that mattered.

The news was met with even greater jubilation from the Shepherds. Two of their own now either had a child or was carrying one, life couldn't be better for all involved. They just had one more thing to do before they returned to work and their own lives.

'Another day, another wedding.' Cordelia thought to herself as she helped organize the reception venue. She'd been taken off of any strenuous tasks by Robin which made her rather frustrated, but she agreed at Robin's insistence.

Seeing that everything was about as ready as she could hope for, Cordelia dismissed the helpers to the chapel, making her own way there and sitting next to Robin. "Remind me again," She began, "How Cherche convinced Libra to allow Minerva as her Maid of Honor?"

Robin chuckled. He'd asked Libra that very same question only to be greeted by a thousand-yard stare and a curt. "She can be very persuasive."

"I think that's something you'll have to ask him yourself." Robin whispered to her, placing his hand just above her belly. He knew that he wouldn't really see or feel any true signs of the child growing within right now, but he felt joy at knowing.

Cordelia smiled and moved to reply when the organ began to play. The church stood in unison, the group now well versed in its rituals, and turned to face the bride, Vaike's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

Cherche was clothed in white dress that flared from her hips to the floor, hiding her feet from view. A series of gold embroidery outlined the hem and complimented the dress well. A piece of white silk flowed down her back over the dress itself, decorated with small yellow roses that helped hold the cloth in place. Her veil was of white and fell to the top of her shoulders and was embroidered gold, with a bouquet of pink roses and three yellow roses framing her head completing the look. **(2)**

Virion escorted her unto the altar where he let her go with a smile, one returned gladly as Cherche moved to stand before Libra.

Vaike continued to stare in open awe, making Cherche chuckle. "It's not nice to stare my dear." She whispered, making Vaike blink and grin sheepishly.

Libra looked between the two before turning his attention to the large wyvern behind Cherche. Minerva had been cleaned and polished for the occasion and positively glowed in the warm sunlight. What drew Libra's ire though, was the small bow placed atop Minerva's snout. It may have been a compromise to try and keep Cherche from playing doll, but it was still ridiculous.

Clearing his throat, Libra got back to business. "You may be seated…"

The ceremony passed by Robin in a haze, once again bored to near tears. He occupied himself by looking to Cordelia, her eyes fixed on her stomach with a content smile.

"You may exchange vows." Robin snapped back to the ceremony as Cherche took the lead.

"My dear," She began. "You came into my life from seemingly nowhere, a veritable force of nature with a proud grin and a cocky voice. Your confidence was infectious from the moment I met you and as time went by I had the privilege to truly know you. You are generous, you are kind, and you are the noblest man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I don't know when I really began to fall for you Vaike, but your example makes me want to be better than I am, be _who_ I am. It may have taken me some time to see that, but you stayed with me through thick and thin. Know now, before all these witnesses and myself, that I could never ask for another man to love. You are my one and only and I shall repay the loyalty and love you have shown me a thousand fold, never to part from each other in life, or in death."

Cherche stepped back from her place, a content smile on her face as Vaike stepped forward.

"Cherche," He began, "I admit, when I first saw you, I immediately had a crush on you. Graceful, smart, pretty, funny, and charming. I was ecstatic when we were paired together in battle and I took every opportunity I could to see you, even wrestling Minerva." He shot a teasing wink to the wyvern that made Minerva chortle. "But as I came to know you I fell, and I fell hard. You were kind, forgiving, loving of all, but most importantly, I could relax and be Vaike around you. I know I'm not the smartest man, or the most eloquent, and for a long time I felt unworthy of your attention, let alone your affections. But now that we stand here today I can say this proudly." He took a deep breath. "I love you Cherche… with all my heart, soul, and body I love you. I will make your life happier than any other, and I will see you lack for nothing. We swore a promise by a lake to be there for each other and that's what I will do, nothing shall part us, not even death. I give you all that I am, and you will be everything to me."

Both bride and groom smiled happily as Libra took his place. "Who holds the rings?"

"I do father." Stahl answered, presenting the two silver bands. Vaike and Cherche exchanged rings as the ceremony wound down.

"Are there any here who would protest this marriage before the eyes of Naga and the state?"

Surprisingly he did get an objection, from Minerva.

"Oh hush, you silly girl, we'll go get the cake in a minute." Cherche responded, making Minerva lower her wing with an excited nod as the congregation laughed.

"Then I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" Libra declared, stepping back as Vaike swooped Cherche into the air, kissing her hard as the congregation burst into cheers (and flame for Minerva).

The reception proved to be a fun affair, but the bride and groom disappeared soon after the dinner ended. "Have you seen Vaike and Cherche? No one's seen them recently" Cordelia asked Robin a few hours in.

Robin only smiled, remembering the thumping noise he heard on his way back from the bathroom. "They're… indisposed." He answered, a smirk on Cordelia's face appearing after a moment's thought.

"Do you think she'll be able to walk tomorrow?" Cordelia asked with a chuckle, making Robin laugh as well. Who knew?

As it turned out, Cherche couldn't walk the next day. Apparently Vaike was generous in all respects not just his personality.

Soon though, life returned to normal for the Shepherds. Patrols, training, work, and for one couple child rearing, consuming their time. That is… until Robin received a letter from Gaius

 _Bubbles,_

 _The southwestern state of Rahl has fallen to an organized group of brigands. They took control of citadel Gralim and have a chokehold on the area. Their too well entrenched for our conventional forces to take them out and I couldn't find enough entrances to recommend a stealth approach. We need the Shepherds on this one, call them together as soon as you can._

 _Your eternal vigil,_

 _Sentinel._

Robin immediately jumped from his seat, already calling for a messenger to gather the Shepherds as he raced to find his armor, one last line searing through his mind.

 _P.S Katarina's among them._

 _Ch End_

 **(1) Find Fyuria from Agarest War this time for the wedding dress base.**

 **(2) This one is Faina from the same game as Fyuria for dress base.**

 **I'm an evil bastard~~!**

 **Severa: Come on 7! Not another one!**

 **Lucina: Agreed, why are you being evil this week?**

 **7: Because that's just how my mind works my friends!**

 **Lucina: Ugh, let's just get onto the next chapter than shall we? This one's a lot shorter than the last few so the fans may be disappointed.**

 **Severa: Why do** _ **we**_ **care about the fans? That's his job.**

 **7: We'll see how they respond, anyway, to review responses!**

 **Goodralisk: Vaike can be surprisingly insightful at times, just not enough for people to realize it most of the time.**

 **Arceus8888: Well I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Warlord40k: I think we've already had the conversation on what you were asking about. Here's hoping you like this one!**

 **Strider Shade: Sadly, kiwi must decline. I'm really glad that the chapter was better and entertaining, hopefully this one is too!**

 **Pkmn2112: Here's hoping this one does just as well!**

 **Again, everyone reading this, please vote on my profile! It's very important!**

 **Well that's all I have! Remember to favorite follow and review everybody**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**


	24. Goodbye, Hello

**We're back!**

 **Severa: Took you long enough 7! What, did you have a date or something?**

 **7: No, I had school. Homework and studies take priority over this and you know it.**

 **Lucina: That's good 7. How have they been going so far anyway?**

 **7: Just the first few weeks of college starting again and all that, nothing special so far.**

 **Severa: *sigh* Fine, I'm sorry for being so snippy with you. I just really want to get to this part, you know?**

 **7: I understand your excitement; I'm looking forward to how people react to this too!**

 **Lucina: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get on with it. Oh! Mother also said that she'd be making her specialty tonight.**

 **Severa: Sweet! I love her cherry pies!**

 **7: I'm more partial to her chocolate one's myself, but that's just me. Oh! Before I forget, kiwi is going to be joining us here next chapter! Anyway, on with the show!**

 _Goodbye, Hello_

Two days after receiving Gaius's report, Robin and the other Shepherds stood atop a small hill overlooking one of the few arid regions in Ylisse. Robin looked out at the crumbling fortress which called this place home.

Gralim was an old fort in the region that had defended Ylisse's southern border almost since its founding, fending off marauders and pirates alike. But about fifty years ago a new fortress had been built in a more strategic location, leaving Gralim to slowly crumble.

Robin hadn't known that originally. He believed Gralim to be a strategic backup fort for training new recruits and Gaius's report had made it seem even more important.

"You need to have a talk about the type of info your contacts give you." Robin muttered to Gaius, who had the decency to appear sheepish. "We'd need to take care of these guys anyway, but we could've had a better plan coming in."

"Sorry bubbles." Gaius sighed, "I've already had a… talk with the informant. We shouldn't have this problem ever again."

Robin nodded and turned his attention to the ruin itself. They actually had a couple of entrances to send themselves through and he'd only seen a few token guards standing around. Some even appeared to be sleeping on the job.

'According to the elders of the surrounding villages, the leader has a grip of fear on his men and has even conscripted several members from surrounding villages. Not only that, but they're sneaky and quick too.' Robin thought as he watched what they believed to be one of the conscripted men being bullied by two others.

"Has Cherche returned from her flyover?" Robin asked, this time turning to Miriel. "Kellam should be due back from his scouting run soon."

Miriel peered into the sky again, looking for the distinct shape of Minerva. "They're coming in now." She announced after a few moments, pointing to a rapidly growing black shape. Nodding, they went back down the hill and gathered the Shepherds together as Cherche landed.

"What did you find?" Robin asked as she dismounted. "We need all the info we can get if we're going to get this right."

"The fortress has several collapsed sections that I was able to see into and it has a very large central hall that many of the enemy seem to be concentrated in, and I saw a few hallways that branched off, but outside of that I couldn't see anything else."

Robin nodded in acceptance, turning for the last report. "Alright Kellam, what did you see?"

"The hallways Cherche mentioned are pretty wide, but I found several enemies with bows and swords. I also identified the conscripts from the villages and their leader. He's a magic user and a powerful one at that, has long, greasy hair and carries a skull scepter everywhere." Kellam's report rang out, making several of those gathered jump involuntarily as Kellam seemed to appear out of thin air.

Robin nodded again, looked like they had what they needed. "Alright, both of you follow me and Miriel, we need to have at least a rough sketch before I decide on anything. Everyone else! Get ready for a fight tomorrow!"

With that, the others dispersed as Robin, Miriel, Kellam, and Cherche made their way to the strategy tent. They'd craft several different maps based on written accounts and the two scout's observations until Robin had a suitable plan.

"Alright," Robin sighed as the sun began to set. "We have a good idea of what's going on now and I know what we need to do. We attack at first light, most of them seem completely confident that no one will attack them and their patrols are lazy so this is the best time to take them down. Remember your roles and don't harm the conscripts, they're not here of their own accord. Dismissed."

Cherche and Miriel left then, leaving Kellam alone with Robin. "Do you have what I asked for?" Robin asked wearily, excited but nervous.

"Yes, I identified the 'Katarina' woman you told me to look for. She seems to have the watch tomorrow morning at the east gate so that would be the best place to find her." Kellam answered, frowning slightly as he continued. "I wasn't able to see her face though, she kept the hood on her cloak up the entire time."

Robin sighed but thanked Kellam anyway, dismissing him. Turning back to his maps, he sat in a small chair and felt his mind turn home. 'I hope Cordelia and our little one are doing ok. Sumia promised to keep an eye on them in the castle, but I'm still worried.'

Robin placed his head into his hands. He felt such joy at the thought of their soon to be daughter, his heart swelling at the thought of holding her in his hands and playing with her. They'd only found out it would be a she the week before last, frankly the ability of staves never ceased to amaze him, and they'd already made plans to decorate the nursery. They'd also begun to argue over names for her.

But now, as Robin thought on his daughter, he felt the intense urge to see Katarina. He held deep suspicions that they were related in some way, but every time he tried to think of an idea, his mind went back to what she said last he saw her.

" _Get away from my daddy you godsdamn freak!"_

Why? Why would she call him her father? He'd let these questions sink to the back of his mind soon after as the Plegian War began in earnest and held them there as he and Cordelia began their lives together. But now, after hearing her name once again, the questions came flooding back.

'I'll get my answers tomorrow.' He eventually decided. 'She can't elude me on this, I _will_ have my answers.'

 _Meanwhile, with Severa_

"Come on Holland!" Severa sighed in exasperation. "You don't need to listen to that snake! You have a perfectly good life back home! Why work for him?"

The man she was talking to, Holland, sighed. "You know why I can't Katarina. If I don't take Nelson's coin my wife will starve, and I can't just go back and farm, Nelson and his gang control the area and we can't get a message to the capital."

Severa groaned in frustration at the man's stubbornness. She was still getting used to being called Katarina, she didn't much like it.

"Look Holland, you know that guy that we saw on the hill a few days ago? I'm pretty sure that was a scout of some sort. That means we have the military about to come in and wipe the floor with Nelson, if anything we need to leave!" Severa responded, though she could tell by Holland's skeptical eyes that he wasn't buying it. "Fine! Don't believe me! But when I pull your ass out of the fire when this all goes to hell I expect an apology!"

With that, she stormed away from him. Eventually she reached the top of the fortress and went out onto the roof, gazing at the stars as she sat next to one of the towers. 'How did it come to this?' She thought sullenly. 'We didn't have to split up damn it! We should have stuck together!'

 _Northern Ylisse- Four Months ago_

 _They had reached a crossroad. Two roads led to the sea and southern coast of Ylisse, while another pair went towards Plegia and Western Ferox respectively. They'd set camp for the night when Lucina called them together._

" _Everyone," She began, "I have some poor news for you."_

" _What is it Lucy?" Cynthia asked curiously, a small pit forming in her stomach._

"… _Reports of Risen activity and rumors of even more are becoming more frequent…"_

 _Severa groaned at the news, Morgan hung her head in sadness. "Well that's just great! We try and try to kill all of those things and three more pop up! What could we_ possibly _do to stop them all?" Severa asked sarcastically, though her face became even more serious when Lucina's face became grimmer._

" _The… only way I can think of is… to split up." Lucina finally answered with a great sigh, her answer met with immediate cries of objection from the three before her. "I don't like this idea any more then you do, but we have to be practical about this. The four of us can cover much more ground on our own then as a group and we're strong enough to take on anything that comes our way."_

 _At their looks of protestation, Lucina sighed again before pulling out her backup plan. "That may be the main reason, but I have other things that I need us all to do… individually." At their suspicious faces she continued._

" _Morgan, I know you still haven't recovered your lost memories and don't want to be separated from Severa, but I need you to find Naga's Tear. It's said to be located in a place called the Temple of Time in northwestern Ferox and its power would be an advantage we cannot turn down."_

 _Morgan wanted to argue badly but held her tongue. She knew that such a thing would be invaluable to them. Seeing Morgan on board, albeit begrudgingly, Lucina turned to her sister._

" _I know you don't want us to split up Cynthia, frankly I don't want to either, but I need you to monitor the island of Leane in the South Reams Sea. Remember how father told us about a bandit group there that had taken on the Shepherds name? They caused relations with surrounding islands to sour so much that they couldn't use them as a middle ground until Father destroyed them personally. I need you to make sure that doesn't happen."_

 _Cynthia nodded sadly, tears gathering in her eyes as she tried to hold back sobs. She knew that Lucina was right, but she didn't have to like it. Seeing Cynthia agree, Lucina took a deep breath before turning to Severa._

" _I already know what you want me to do." Severa muttered, surprising Lucina. "You want me to remove those brigands that set up shop in Rahl while the Shepherds were in Valm right?"_

 _Lucina nodded, "Yes, those brigands caused a lot of harm until the military came back and put them down. Removing them pre-emptively would allow them to focus completely on Valm and not have to split the forces up."_

 _Severa heaved a sigh, Lucina was right. "Just because you're right doesn't mean I agree with you, but I'll do it."_

 _Lucina smiled slightly, they really were such great friends to go along with her selfish request. "Again, I'm sorry everyone. This parting may hurt us, but I look forward to the day that I can see you all happy and healthy once again. May we meet again in Ylisstol after our tasks are finished."_

 _Cynthia couldn't hold herself back anymore, she charged forward and enveloped Lucina in a tight embrace while sobbing into her shoulder. Morgan joined soon after, tears in her eyes as Severa gave in and joined as well._

 _They stood there for a few minutes before separating. "Well," Cynthia began, "If we have to leave tomorrow, let's have some fun tonight!"_

 _And they did. Stories were swapped and jokes told, games played and music sung, all until Cynthia and Morgan finally fell asleep. Their sisters moved them to their blankets and wished them sweet sleep, leaving with light kisses on their heads._

 _Looking at each other as they sat down, Severa took the plunge. "How long?"_

 _Lucina sighed, she knew this would happen. All she could do now was talk. "Almost four years, maybe longer."_

" _That long huh?" Severa answered, surprised at her frank admission. "If it makes you feel any better, I think I've felt that way for you too. About six years if I had to guess."_

 _It was Lucina's turn to be surprised, that long? "What… made you start liking me?" Lucina asked nervously._

" _Remember that time in the forest when you saved me from the cougar?" Severa asked, making Lucina blink in surprise. "I started to admire you then, but I think I fell for you through all the little things you do. How kind you are to people, how calm and collected you are, even your dorky sense of humor had me charmed at times." Severa gave a brief chuckle at Lucina's indignant face before her eyes softened. "But I think most of all, I fell for_ you _, not the princess, not the soldier, the person. The one that so enjoyed playing in a stream and climbing trees, sword fighting with sticks and running in the sunshine, the one that loved to live."_

 _Lucina looked at Severa's soft eyes with surprise before giving her answer. "I can honestly say that I liked you when we first met so long ago. You didn't say anything flowery or immediately try to get on my good side, you just introduced yourself. I think that made me open up to you, and as we played together and grew I learned to trust you as my closest friend. Then when I found you about to be attacked by that cougar I acted on instinct, I didn't want my best friend to get hurt. Then a few years later, when those noble boys were trying to flirt with me at my birthday, remember, you drove them off because I was uncomfortable and you didn't want to see me like that. I fell in love then, not with a knight in shining armor like so many of the other girls think, but with a compassionate person that wanted those she cared for to be happy and would gladly sully her own reputation to see it done."_

 _Severa felt her cheeks heat up at Lucina's admission, had they really been so foolish about ruining their friendship that they couldn't realize this until the day before they separated? For maybe a few years?_

 _Severa felt herself begin to chuckle, confusing Lucina. "Sorry," She apologized between chuckles, "I'm just laughing at how we can fight the living dead, but can't confess to each other until the night we're supposed to leave. How cliché is that?"_

 _A look of realization flashed across Lucina's face, joining Severa in chuckling at the irony a moment later. They settled into a companionable silence, smiling at each other. Lucina eventually reached over and entwined their hands, making Severa blush and look away._

" _Hey Sev?" Lucina asked, her voice suddenly closer. "Good luck."_

 _With that, Severa felt her head turn and her lips crash into Lucina's. They stayed there for a few moments enjoying the kiss, until they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together._

" _Thanks Lucy, let's meet up in Ylisstol ok? I'll take you to that little restaurant you love so much."_

" _It's a deal." Lucina answered, pressing their lips together once more. Though this time something else interrupted them._

 _Someone whistled loudly then shouted "Way to go sis!"_

" _Huh?!" Was their intelligent reply as they turned to see Morgan and Cynthia holding up a sign with the words 'TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!' Brushed across the boards in white paint._

" _You two were_ so _obvious it was almost painful!" Morgan declared cheerfully, ignoring her sister's growing look of indignant rage. "We were afraid you'd never spit it out!"_

" _I'll make you spit something out! Come here you twerp!" Severa yelled, chasing a laughing Morgan every which way across the camp._

" _We've been on the road for five days!" Lucina exclaimed after breaking from her mortified stupor. "When did you have time to make a sign! Heavens where did you get the paint!"_

" _Not telling!" Cynthia giggled, mentally thanking Anna for giving them the paint at the last town. "But seriously, I'm happy for you sis! Now we just have to get all this stuff done and you two can go enjoy yourselves!_

 _Lucina found herself laughing hard at that, her stress melting away as they watched Severa and Morgan run themselves ragged. Eventually, everyone fell asleep, Lucina and Severa's hands intertwined. They woke the next morning and bid their farewells, hugs and well wishes passed until only Severa and Lucina were left._

" _You're going to Plegia right?" Severa asked as she did one last check on her gear. Lucina gave a grave nod before replying. "Yes, my father was nearly killed after the Plegian summit and we lost Sir Stahl in the attack. I will make sure that doesn't happen."_

 _Severa shook her head, but agreed with her all the same. "Alright then, I guess this is goodbye for now."_

 _Lucina nodded. "Yeah I guess it is. But not without a present" They embraced each other and held a passionate kiss before separating. "Good luck."_

" _To you as well." Severa answered, giving a small wave before turning down her path and beginning the trek. She never looked back._

 _She didn't want Lucina to see her crying._

Severa returned to the present, brushing her fingers across her lips. She could still taste Lucina's lips, a faint vanilla. She could still see Morgan's eyes lighting up when they first came to town after finding her. She could still hear Cynthia's laughter at a petty argument. She missed them terribly, though she'd never admit it.

'It doesn't matter right now.' She thought with a sigh standing to find a place to sleep. 'The military will clean out these guy's tomorrow evening at the latest, I need to be ready.'

 _Morning_

Severa sighed into the cool air as she stood beside the smaller of the fort's two doors, waiting impatiently. 'The sooner they get here; the sooner I can be rid of these scumbags.'

A noise brought her back to alertness, it was faint but close.

'Are those… wyvern wings?!' Severa thought, dodging away just in time for Minerva to slam into the ground before the door, blocking the entrance.

"Hello Katarina." A _very_ familiar voice started "I believe this is the first time we've seen each other in a while. I have some questions I'd like answered."

Severa turned slowly, dread clawing at her until she saw him. Purple hair, prismatic eyes, robe a near replica of her own. That was Dad alright.

Severa felt herself sigh as she heard the Shepherds enter the fortress in force, making swift work of the surprised guards. "I'll answer your questions when we're done here, let's go end these dastards." Robin nodded and flew into the fortress, Severa following at a slower pace.

She knew splitting up was a bad idea.

 _A few hours later_

"Alright, that's everyone." Stahl reported, Robin nodded his acceptance as he looked at Katarina. She'd had her hood up ever since they'd first taken her into their company and she refused to take it off unless she and Robin were alone.

"We also sent all the conscripts back to their respective villages and we're accounting for the stolen supplies, we should be ready to leave by tomorrow." Stahl finished, a bit nervous at the strained atmosphere.

"Thank you Stahl. I'll be by to check with Miriel and Gregor later so you're free to go." Robin answered, barely noticing Stahl exit the small tent.

"Alright then Katarina." Robin began, "We're alone now, remove your hood and we can talk."

He heard her mutter something about being pushy, but she slowly removed her hood. Robin fell out of his chair in shock. Purple hair, sharp face, slightly almond shaped eyes with a garnet and opal shining independently in each.

"Who are you?" Robin asked quietly, seeing Katarina sigh heavily at his question.

"I… I really can't tell you. Not yet anyway." She answered, looking to the floor at his face of indignant anger." It's not that I don't _want_ to tell you, I really do, but I can't. It's just too early"

"Then when can you tell me?" Robin growled, barely holding back his frustration at this obstinate woman. "I've felt this connection to you since the day we locked blades and it's all the more confusing when you called me 'Daddy' right before killing that sorcerer! When?!"

Severa looked away as he pounded the table hard. "…When is your wife due?"

The question stopped Robin cold, why did she want to know this? "She's not due until January." Robin answered slowly, gauging her reaction.

Severa sighed, it was November now. She had two months. "I'll tell you everything the day your child is born. Until then, I'd like to be considered a temporary member of the Shepherds and a guest in your house."

Robin blinked at the odd demands. "Why would you want to be a Shepherd?"

Severa scoffed. "Political protection, emergency housing, food? Take your pick."

With that, she left the tent and began to look for the supply tent, all the while holding in her emotions until she could be alone.

Robin in turn sighed as he watched her go, this was going to be a long two months.

 _A Few Days Later_

They made Ylisstol in good time, the Shepherds returning to their homes while Robin went to report the situation to Chrom. Severa followed behind him, taking in the sights. They reached the throne room a few minutes later, entering to find an incredibly tired Chrom and Sumia.

"I'm guessing Lucina is still a bundle of energy huh?" Robin asked with a chuckle, noting how Katarina seemed to flinch at the name. "You two need to let Lissa look after her a bit more. A royal couple should be rested for their duties after all."

Chrom and Sumia let out weak chuckles at that, but swiftly went to business. "I'm assuming this is the Katarina you've told us about?" Sumia asked.

"It is. She's asked for a position as a temporary Shepherd and a guest of my home. She holds valuable knowledge about who I am and I've come to make sure you two knew."

Chrom nodded in understanding before turning to Severa. "You hold information vital to my friend here, he's decided to wait on it by the looks of it and I assume you had something to do with that. As long as my friend is happy and safe then no problems will come between us."

Severa smiled slightly in relief, but tensed at Chrom's next statement. "Though should harm come to him, his wife, or their child by your hand, indirectly or otherwise, I will end you personally. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Severa gritted out, frustrated at her godfather's suspicion.

"Very well then." Sumia began. "Lady Katarina, if you would please report to the Shepherds garrison after we adjourn so the necessary paperwork can be filled out, we can have this sorted out quickly. In the meantime, Robin, Cordelia is in the music hall like always."

"Thank you, milady." Robin answered, "I will go see her now. Katarina, follow the page to the garrison. I will come pick you up in a few hours."

Severa nodded her consent ad began to follow the designated page, even though she knew the route by heart. Robin left to find Cordelia after she left, excusing himself from the exhausted couple. He walked down the familiar pathway until he heard the soft sounds of a harp. Smiling to himself, Robin opened the door slowly, watching Cordelia play the chords as she minded her large stomach.

As the piece wound down, Robin slowly walked into the room, standing a little way behind Cordelia until she finished. Then, he began to clap.

Cordelia jumped at the sudden noise, but her surprise was quickly replaced by joy as Robin came into view. "Robin!" She exclaimed, trying to stand.

"Cordelia," Robin fake scolded. "You know you're not supposed to stand up without help, think of our daughter!"

Cordelia laughed a bit at his tone but reached out her arms for his embrace, which he gladly gave. "Welcome home." She whispered.

"I'm glad to be back." He answered, rubbing her swollen stomach tenderly. "Have you thought of any names while I was away?"

Cordelia smiled at him before sitting back. "I have three. How do Lily, Rachel, or Heather sound to you?"

Robin thought for a moment but shook his head. Those just didn't sound right. "Sorry love, I just don't think those work."

Cordelia sighed but smiled, they still had a couple of months to decide yet. "Then how about Severa? After our favorite composer?"

Something clicked in Robin's mind at the name, it sounded right to his ear, like a pleasant day in the park. "I like it, but let's not be too hasty. We still have a little while to decide."

Cordelia smiled again, this time reaching for his hand. "Well then, I think it's time you caught me up on the news while we head home. Shall we?"

Robin nodded and lifted her from her spot, helping her along as they went to grab their newest guest, Robin filling her in all the while.

 _Two months later- January 21_ _st_

The last two months had been eventful to say the least. After Robin had filled Cordelia in on the situation, she'd tried both covert and overt means to have Severa spill who she was. These ranged from rather innocent questions to threats of bodily harm during her mood swings, something Severa would hold as blackmail for years to come.

Severa molded into the Shepherds rather well, taking on the role as secondary tactician. This meant she would help Robin plan out the strategies for any coming conflicts and help him in his work, becoming his apprentice without the official title.

For Severa, the work was a dream come true. While she still held some doubt as to her mother's feelings about Chrom, seeing her parents interact was slowly changing her belief. She also got to spend so much time with her parents. She immersed herself discussing tactics and current events with her father while chatting about fashion and training with her mother. It made things feel normal.

She had to keep Mercurius and Ragnarok well out of sight lest her father grow suspicious, but they were two of the best months she'd ever experienced. But then the day came.

Her birthday.

Cordelia had been placed in the medical ward the night before to await the incoming labor. Robin had gone into the ward and now Severa sat next to Sumia, waiting. Looking beside her, Severa could see the little Lucina's peaceful sleeping face and she felt rather odd.

'Well of course you feel odd idiot.' She thought 'You're looking at your kinda girlfriend in baby form, of course it's weird!'

Severa felt Sumia's eyes on her and she looked to the queen with a question on her lips. "Is it ok to have a little one here milady? I know labor is an incredibly loud and painful process so won't it wake her?"

Sumia smiled at her, eyes bright. "You don't know this one like I do my dear." She answered, giving Lucina a look of affection. "When she's asleep, she's asleep. We had an accident in the hall once where seven different pieces of metal fell to the floor and she didn't wake. We'll be fine."

And sure enough, when Cordelia's muffled cries of pain filtered into the hallway Lucina remained asleep. Severa felt jealousy rise in her for the baby and her older counterpart then. They weren't listening to their mother giving birth to them after all and it was freaking _weird_.

The screams continued for a few hours until Maribelle exited, announcing the birth of a healthy girl. The hallway was filed with joy at the news, though Severa felt mostly relief. 'Hopefully they won't pick a weird name this time' She thought as Robin exited the room.

"We have a name!" He called into the hallway, quieting everyone. "Our daughter's name is… Severa! After our favorite composer!"

More joy erupted into the hall as Severa groaned. Of course they choose the same name.

She saw her father approach her with a determined face, his intent obvious. "When we're back at the estate and both mother and child are asleep I'll tell you. Not a moment sooner." Severa answered without prompting, already leaving to find somewhere to sleep.

Robin watched her go in frustration, but turned his attention back to Maribelle when she called for him. "Is there something wrong?" He asked curiously as Maribelle gave him an odd look.

"Well… nothing's wrong per se it's just that she decided to open her eyes kind of early and well… she has heterochromia." Maribelle answered, continuing at his confused face. "Basically each eye has its own color. Her right eye matches your eyes perfectly while her left has Cordelia's. It's just rather unique to see so I thought to let you know."

Robin nodded, that was ok. As long as his little Severa was healthy it didn't matter what her eye color was, he still loved her.

 _A few days later_

After a couple day's stay in the medical ward, Cordelia and Severa were ruled ok to travel to the estate. Both parents stayed near the new life constantly, marveling at her, even as they asked for tips from their fellow parents on what to do. Eventually, they were able to board a carriage with Severa and journey home. After a few hours travel, they reached the estate and brought the baby to her room.

The room was decorated in tasteful shades of purple and dark pink, plushies and books lined one side of the room next to a cradle while the rest held a small rug with a chair and a little play area for her when she started to crawl about. Cordelia placed Severa into the cradle carefully, smiling as the child lay asleep in her new home. She started pawing at the air, whining a bit, when Katarina reached over into the plushies and gave her a little fish. It instantly mollified the infant, granting her older-self smiles of gratitude from Robin and Cordelia.

Cordelia, still exhausted from her ordeal and the travel, soon journeyed to sleep as the sun set, leaving Robin and Severa alone in the living room downstairs.

"Alright then." Robin began, "Start from the beginning, what do you know of me?"

Severa sighed before replying. "All I ask is that you not interrupt me until I finish, ok?"

Robin nodded in agreement and Severa took a deep breath. 'Here we go.' She thought before beginning.

"You are Duke Robin Volk das Felds, the twenty-fifth ruler in the state's history. Your wife is Duchess Cordelia Volk das Felds and your daughter's name is Severa Volk das Felds." She could see his frustration rising, but she continued. "You started as an amnesiac found on the side of the road by Prince Chrom and quickly rose in the ranks of the Shepherds to become his right hand. You helped fight and defeat Lon'Qu in the Feroxi tournament." She was interrupted.

"We didn't fight Lon'Qu we fought you and Marth!" Robin barked in frustration.

"I said no interruptions!" Severa snapped back, making Robin settle back.

"After the fight, Lord Chrom and you tried to fend off an assassination attempt on the Exalt, but failed. Due to this the Plegian War continued for three years and spilled into other conflicts that came about. In that time, you married Lady Cordelia and had your daughter during the war. After you'd quelled all but one conflict, you went off to fight and never came home again."

Severa had begun to feel tears in her eyes as Robin looked at her confused. Then, realization passed through his eyes and he choked on his own spit. It all made sense now, the hair, the eyes, the physical features for Naga's sake, that connection he felt with her!

"…Severa?" Robin asked in a small voice. "Are you… are you Severa? Is that why you called me daddy back then?"

Severa felt a small, morose chuckle escape her as she answered. "Hi Daddy, glad you were suspicious of your own kid."

"B-but that can't be!" Robin exclaimed. "Lissa found the same brand on my hand between Severa's shoulder blades! You can't just-!"

He felt himself stop short as Severa turned herself around, lifting the back of her shirt to show her back.

And the six eyed brand that sat between her shoulder blades.

"Severa." Robin managed to choke out after a few moments silence. "Is that really you?"

Severa let a sad smile adorn her face as she pulled Mercurius from its hiding place behind the hearth "This is all I had left of you Daddy… it… kept me safe."

Robin finally lost control, rushing forward and enveloping his daughter in a great embrace, the two sobbing into each other's shoulder as Severa allowed her emotions to run free.

"Severa, my strong, smart, beautiful girl." Robin sobbed out. "You deserved so much more than some sword and a lifetime of misery. I may not have been able to be there for you then but I am now, I will grant you anything I can give you my dear even the moon and stars!"

Severa felt her snarky self attempt to rise up and swindle him, but she squashed it. She had her dad back, that's all that mattered. "Just let me hug you Daddy." She sobbed in turn "I haven't been able to in almost ten years."

They stood there and soaked in the other's presence for a moment before pulling away, teary smiles on their faces.

"Well I can only think of one thing to say to you my dear." Robin began, pulling her in close and whispering into her ear, "Happy Birthday Severa. And welcome home."

 _Ch End_

 **Is anyone else crying cuz I'm crying right now.**

 **Lucina: *sniffles* I'm crying too.**

 **7: How bout you kiwi?**

 **Vaguekiwi: *Holds a shaky thumbs up***

 **7: Anyone else?**

 **Entire cast: *Chorus of blown noses and sobs***

 **7: Ok good, I'm not the only one. Let's get on with review responses so I can go cry in peace.**

 **Goodralisk: That sounds close enough to be correct. I hope you like this one too!**

 **ThatGalladAcrossTheStreet: I think I PM'd you already, but this answers the question anyway!**

 **Pkmn2112: I really hope you enjoy this one, especially that last part!**

 **Warlord40k: That's the idea! Life can be a sitcom at times so I thought to go for that feel. Also, she's not really a Tsundere in this so she may seem a little OOC, but I feel like emphasizing her sweet points would make this interpretation a bit more unique!**

 **The Devil Hunter Shade: Here's hoping this lives up to expectations!**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go listen to the One Punch Man opening before I become a sobbing mess. *Runs away crying hysterically***


	25. Bells and Drums

**Hello everyone!**

 **Severa:** _ **Finally,**_ **7! It's been more than a month!**

 **7: Again, homework, classes, tests, etc.**

 **Lucina: But didn't you find a new game? You were watching that video series the last while.**

 **7: That's another part of it, I found a playthrough of a game called Trails of Cold Steel and I enjoyed the characters.**

 **Severa: Is that why we have them on as new cast members?**

 **7: Yep! But, I won't be writing their story until I have the full picture of the games. Besides, I love you guys too much not to see this and its sequel to fruition!**

 **Lucina: Good, I'd like to see the end of this. Though I must say, Lady Laura is very pleasant to talk with and I find Sir Rean to be quite friendly. I even saw Severa playing lacrosse with Lady Alissa and Sir Gaius earlier.**

 **Severa: Yeah, they're fun. Hopefully our readers will give your one shot a look. Anyway, let's get to Cynthia's birthday party!**

 **7: (Good thing Laura and Rean kept quiet on that, Severa would have killed me.) Oh! Before I forget Sev, Kiwi wants to see you after the chapter ok?**

 **Severa: *Frowns* Ok… can't see why she'd need to see me though.**

 **Now! Onto the show!**

 _Bells and Drums_

After their emotional reunion, Severa sat down with her father and tried to explain why she couldn't tell him more of her past: why she came here, her companions traveling Ylisse, or even a warning of the danger ahead. She didn't tell him about Lucina, but instead referred to her as 'leader'. Saying too much could alter the future in ways they couldn't predict, and things were questionable enough as they were.

Robin didn't really enjoy this explanation, but he conceded out of respect for all the things his dear girl had gone through. They'd chatted after that and he'd listened to everything she cared to tell him, smiling all the while at seeing the beautiful, smart woman that his baby had become. Or would become, technically.

"Just so you know, I can't stay with you guys until my group reunites. Oh, and don't tell Mom anything about this." Severa interjected in a brief lull, making Robin jolt from his daze.

"But… but why!" Robin asked. "You just came back to us! Why shouldn't you stay with us? Why shouldn't I tell your mother? Having you here is a gift beyond anything I can think of!"

Severa sighed at his upset face, she did want to stay but…

"I can't be a model for you guys to raise mini-me, you have to figure that out on your own. That's why I can't stay with you. You'll see me at the palace and at work, I'm still part of the Shepherds after all, but I won't give you any advice on how to work with her or anything like that. There's no point being a parent with shortcuts, you'll just have to learn."

She saw Robin nod in understanding at that, at least he accepted that much. Now for the hard part.

"I… don't want you to tell Mom about me because I… I'm scared."

Severa felt tears in her eyes as she admitted the one thing she didn't want to say. She'd tried to come up with other reasons, and even had several valid ones, but she felt the confession come forth unbidden.

Robin looked at her in surprise. He hadn't expected her to be so honest when it came to this, but he held his silence as she composed herself.

"I'm… scared of losing her again. I'm scared of losing _you_ again. I've already said goodbye to the parents I had, but now I can have them back? Only to possibly lose it all again? I don't want that; I can't take that. Just talking to you like this has been a struggle Dad, I want to stay, but I can't. You need to parent this Severa, not me. As I said, I'll visit every once in a while and you'll see me for work, but I just can't stand losing you both again."

As tears fell down her cheeks, Robin stood up and enveloped her in a warm embrace, stroking her back tenderly.

"It's alright my dear." He began softly. "While I'm sure your mother would be just as happy as I to meet you, I can understand what you think. We won't ask you to help us raise yourself, odd sounding as it is, and we won't ask you for advice. All I want is for you to be your wonderful self and enjoy your time with us, all of us. Besides, now we have a babysitter in case no one else is available."

Severa choked out a small laugh at that, it was so like him to try and lighten the mood.

"Now chin up, we still need to get you a place to stay until we find your leader, the work of a tactician never ends. While I'm sure your mother will be angry beyond words for me keeping this to myself when you feel ready to tell her, I can't wait to welcome you home for good."

Severa sniffled into his shoulder for a few moments until she composed herself. She pulled away from her father with a small smile before hearing faint crying. "Well, looks like mini-me wants some attention. It's kinda late too, so I'm going to sleep and head back in the morning. Good luck."

She left for a guest room with a small wink as Robin sighed at her cheeky response. He took it in stride though, quickly finding himself holding his newborn and rocking her to sleep again.

'These are going to be an interesting few years huh?' He thought as little Severa looked up at him sleepily.

And they would be. Soon after settling into her new room, and her older-self found a room in the Shepherd's garrison, Severa proved to be a bundle of energy that demanded attention at any time, from deep night to bright noon. Robin and Cordelia learned the true definition of tired in those first few months as Severa kept an irregular sleep schedule, able to take a ten minute nap and then stay up another four hours.

In the meantime, life moved on for the other Shepherds. Lissa and Donnel were soon engaged and married to the sound of money changing hands. Others followed their trend over the next year. As Severa first began to walk, to the great delight of her parents, Cherche and Nowi gave birth within a few days of one another, to the great pride of Vaike and Frederick.

As Lucina began to ride with her mother and Severa began to read, Nowi found she could not return to her child form, now permanently locked into her adult shape unless she returned to dragon form. The situation perplexed the scholars amongst the Shepherds, and even the elder Severa had no idea what happened. But, life called them away from the mystery as more of the couples brought children into the world as months turned to years. Chrom and Sumia welcomed their second daughter, Cynthia, to the family while Robin and Cordelia welcomed their second daughter, Morgan.

But in this time Robin did not stand idle. He sent out more informants and spies across the country and abroad, hearing rumors that not only had the Valmese continent been brought under one rule, but a large fleet was under construction as well. The estimates gave them another two years from the most recent report before they could confirm if their fears were true. But Robin still coordinated with the Khans, Chrom, and Severa to make sure they were prepared for an invasion.

But one day, Robin found himself chasing the naked butt of his youngest through the house, the little girl screaming that she didn't need a bath. Severa had only paid lip service to not wanting to bathe, but she practically jumped in when she was told she could bring Mr. Fin to Cynthia's birthday party later that day. Morgan, on the other hand, refused to be bathed. She loved swimming and playing around outside, but something about baths just rubbed her the wrong way. She'd even been caught hissing at the tub on more than one occasion, but that was Severa making her think hissing would scare the tub away.

Just barely whiffing as Morgan turned on a dime, Robin was finally able to catch her after she found herself in a corner. "Alright Morgan." He panted, she was faster than her size belied. "Bath time. And no, you can't bring your ball into the tub with you, it'll get ruined."

Morgan tried her last resort, teary puppy eyes and a trembling lip, but it failed to impress Robin after having to deal with Severa two years longer. Lifting her up around her waist, he carried the squirming four-year old to the bathroom upstairs where Cordelia was drying Severa.

Seeing her youngest being carried in like a log, Cordelia couldn't help the laughter that escaped her as Robin gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Morgy!" Severa cried in annoyance, "It's Cynthy's birthday today! We need to be present…. Prese… presentable!"

She grinned proudly at using the word correctly, making Cordelia rub her hair affectionately. "It's ok Severa, I'll make sure she gets clean. Now go with your father and get ready, we need to leave in two hours."

The little girl nodded and dashed to her room, towel wrapped around her like a hood. Robin handed the squirming Morgan over to Cordelia and left to help Severa, but not before hearing a swift reprimand from Cordelia render Morgan tame.

Chuckling to himself, Robin entered Severa's room to see her attempting to put her dress on upside down. She'd figured out her underwear, but not that the skirt fell around the legs. Pulling her out, he helped her put the dress on correctly and got her into her socks and shoes. He didn't help her on all of them immediately, only helping when she couldn't figure out how to tie a bow or couldn't reach something.

Finally, he started to comb her verdant purple hair, untangling every rat's nest he could find. After a few minutes he looked to his daughter. "So, what kind of style would you like?"

Severa's face scrunched up as she thought on it, making Robin smile at her adorable expression. "I want pigtails! Long ones!" She finally decided.

Smiling again, Robin gathered her hair into the twin tails she wanted, careful to make them perfect the first time. Holding the first steady, he reached over and picked up a pair of hair clips from her dresser, pausing when he saw the ones he grabbed.

Cordelia's old set, the ones she had before Robin's gift years ago. Seeing them ignited a warm sense of nostalgia in his heart, but he moved them into place just below the tails and finally finished Severa's hair.

"There you are, my dear." He began, noting how Severa beamed at her reflection. "Absolutely wonderful, don't go and steal Cynthia's thunder ok?"

Severa only giggled in response, jumping from her stool to do a little twirl. "Come on daddy it's teatime!"

Robin smiled as he let her pull him over to a small table that he'd made her just a few months ago.

"You sit here daddy." Severa began, directing him to one of the small chairs.

"Mr. Fin sits here." She placed her favorite plushy across from him.

"And I sit here!" She finished, plopping into her seat with a grin.

"Alright milady," Robin began with a tease in his voice. "Shall I serve first or would you prefer to start?"

Severa looked at him confused for a moment before realizing what he meant, quickly adopting a 'posh' tone "I will serve the tea Sir Daddy, and it must be done properly!"

She then picked up a small tea pot and began to pour invisible tea into the little cups on the table, sitting 'properly' after giving what she thought was an appropriate pour.

"Now then! What are your plans for today Daddy?" Severa asked with all the poise she could muster, though Robin had to hold in a chuckle.

She looked like she ate something sour.

"Oh nothing taxing milady," Robin began, pretending to sip tea, "Just going to visit Princess Cynthia for her birthday."

Severa gave him a nod but scrunched up her face a moment later, nearly making Robin hug her right then. She then pointedly held out her pinky finger while giving him a pouty glare.

Robin only chuckled before sticking out his pinky finger like asked, only to be rescued by Morgan bursting into the room.

"Daddy!" She cried, jumping into his arms, "Look, look! Mommy made a braid!"

Morgan pulled back and showed the braid wrapped around her head like a laurel, jumping out of his arms to spin around and show off her little green dress. Robin laughed, they were so excited to go even though they'd seen the royal siblings a few weeks earlier.

"Morgy!" Severa shouted, "You can't just hop into a party without an invitation! That's not nice!"

Morgan looked at her sister with slight mortification, tears beginning to gather in her eyes. "I-I didn't know."

Severa opened her mouth to retort, and most likely send Morgan into a fit, but a look from Robin made her quickly change her words. "It's ok, just remember to knock ok?"

Morgan instantly lost her sad face and jumped into the seat Robin once occupied, completely engrossed in the world of make believe with Severa as Robin joined Cordelia at the door.

"They're still so lively." He murmured as he pulled Cordelia close to him, both watching the girls play.

"Almost as bad as when Morgan learned to walk." She murmured back, leaning into the crook of his neck with a content smile.

Robin smiled at that. Morgan had learned to walk earlier than most and had led her parents on more than one merry chase through the house. It only got more chaotic when Severa found out that Morgan always followed the ball.

"Well I think we should get ready ourselves." Cordelia sighed contently, removing herself from Robin's side.

"I'll stay here with the girls," Robin began, shooting her a smile. "I'll make sure they don't ruin their clothes."

Cordelia gave him a kiss before disappearing down the hall and into their room, leaving Robin to watch his daughters discuss the finer points of mud castles.

About forty-five minutes later he heard their bedroom door open and his angel exited in all her glory.

A light purple strapless dress fell down to her ankles where her long legs ran all the way down into a pair of white heels. The back had a train of lighter fabric fall down to her heels and a pair of white gloves running from her elbows down. To finish the look, her hair was tied into a loose braid that fell over her shoulder, the clips he'd given her shining.

"You look so pretty Mommy!" Severa cried once she saw Cordelia, dashing into her mother's leg with Morgan right behind her. Cordelia smiled as she stumbled from the two running into her, patting their heads softly.

"That's very nice of you to say Severa, but I think it's time for us to put on the finishing touches while daddy gets ready ok?"

She received a pair of nods and felt herself being dragged to the dresser in Severa's room, leaving Robin to go get ready in his own clothes, a simple suit with a larger dark purple cloak.

Giving his reflection one more look in the mirror, Robin exited and the room and found his family waiting for him at the end of the hall.

Cordelia walked up to him with a sly smile, eyeing him from head to toe.

"I don't know if I've ever said it, but you clean up _very_ well handsome." She said teasingly, making Robin chuckle.

"Oh just a couple hundred times whenever we do formal things, not very often." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms going around his neck

"Well I need to tell you more often." She muttered as they leaned forward, but a screech made them stop.

"MOMMY! DADDY! DON'T DO THAT! MORGY'S WATCHING!"

 _An hour later_

After a relatively peaceful carriage ride, the family arrived in Ylisstol. They entered the courtyard of the castle shortly after arrival and were greeted by the royal family.

"Sev!" A voice cried out, a blue blur slamming into Severa after she exited. "And Morgy!" The voice continued, swiftly enveloping Morgan in a strong hug.

"Cynthy!" Severa cried in reply, joining the hug. Robin and Cordelia chuckled at their antics before smiling at Chrom and Sumia, Lucina standing between them.

"Glad you could make it early!" Sumia greeted as they walked up to their friends, hugs and greetings exchanged quickly, "We only have Lissa and Donnel here right now and Owain isn't much of a playmate yet."

"Well let's not keep them waiting." Robin chuckled as he watched Lucina give her mother's dress a tug, receiving a smiling nod before dashing off to join her sister and friends.

They entered the foyer where a call grabbed their attention, Lissa walking up to greet her friends with Donnel holding little Owain against his shoulder. The toddler looked at the new people with curious eyes, turning to his father and asking, "Papa, who dat?"

Donnel chuckled at the question, pointing to Cordelia first, "That's Aunt Cordelia." And then Robin "And that's Uncle Robin. Say hi."

Owain looked at them for a moment before turning away shyly with a whispered hello. Lissa giggled at her son's shyness turning to Robin and Cordelia with a radiant smile, "He's not normally this shy, just give him about an hour and he'll be his usual dramatic self."

She stuck her tongue out teasingly to her son, who responded with a raspberry of his own. Donnel let out a sigh that bespoke long hours of dealing with two clowns.

"Anyway, did either of you hear from Vaike or Cherche? They said they'd be able to make it today, but they're running late." Chrom asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Nope, can't say I have," Robin responded, "But if I had to guess, Gerome was fighting against having to wear a bowtie as hard as he possibly could."

This brought a new round of chuckling. Gerome had inherited not only his father's hair and strong jaw but his dislike of superfluous clothing. At least he could wear a shirt without complaint.

"Speaking of other people," Cordelia said, looking around. "I don't see Nowi or Frederick, I know they were going to be here and I wanted to see how Nah was doing."

Sumia looked confused for a moment before she had an epiphany. "Oh that's right! Nah had some minor food poisoning two days ago, they won't be here until later."

Robin and Cordelia nodded in understanding and minor surprise. Nah, the name decision still baffled most of the Shepherds, had an exceptionally strong stomach so the news was rather strange.

The group moved on to other topics of conversation as they moved into a sitting room to wait for their other guests.

Meanwhile, the girls were currently playing a little game of musical chairs, with Morgan providing the music on a piano. Cynthia, Lucina, and Severa slowly circled the two chairs as Morgan played her simple tune, as concentrated as they could be.

Then the music stopped and they dashed.

"No fair Lucy!" Severa pouted as Lucina sat proudly in the chair, having successfully wrestled Severa off. "You said not to hold shoulders!"

"I wasn't holding your shoulders Sev." Lucina answered primly, smirking. "I grabbed your arm, that's not a shoulder!"

Severa opened and closed her mouth several times trying to find an answer before giving up and skulking to her sister's side. Lucina let the smirk drop at seeing her friend upset, jumping from her seat.

"Hey, Sev…" Lucina started, only to be stopped by an upset grunt from Severa. Lucina waited a moment before trying again. "Hey, Sev, I'm sorry. You're right, I cheated so you can take the chair, it's only fair."

Severa stewed for a minute before slowly shaking her head. "It's ok Lucy, I'll just have to beat you in the next game is all."

Lucina smiled and gave her friend a hug before running back to help Morgan and Cynthia move the chair away, the two young girls trying to use the 'heave ho!' adage to help them move the heavy object. Severa stewed for another moment before going to help as well, the four moving the chair with much grunting and work, at one point lifting Morgan and carrying her along as she held onto the chair.

They eventually ended the game, Cynthia won, and moved on to something else. They were trying to decide between a small tea party or a round of hide and seek when a voice from the foyer called a greeting.

"Nowi! Frederick! I thought you were coming later!" Chrom called out to the approaching pair, though as they drew closer he could make out bags under Nowi's eyes. The happily skipping little girl holding her father and mother's hands told Chrom everything he needed to know.

"Hello Nah." Sumia greeted gently as she joined her husband, a blinding smile greeting her in turn. "I heard you were sick recently, are you better?"

The young girl nodded vigorously in response, already jumping in place with excitement. Then she saw the other children enter the room and she gave her mother and father pleading looks.

"Go ahead Nah," Frederick answered, smiling gently. "Go have fun."

Nah smiled again before dashing off to join the newly energized group, soon disappearing around the corner to much shouting and cheering. Frederick led Nowi to a chair and sat her down, his wife swiftly sinking into her seat in an undignified heap. Robin looked at her with concern as her head lolled back, and he would later swear that her soul attempted to leave through her mouth and Frederick wrestled it back in.

"Is she ok?" Cordelia asked, swearing to have seen the same thing as her husband.

"She's just tired." Frederick answered, adjusting Nowi's dress back into its immaculate position. "Nah has proven to be a rather upset patient, she held Nowi up the last two nights with constant screaming and crying while she fought off the food poisoning."

The parents nodded in understanding, most children didn't handle sickness well at first, especially if it's painful. Robin could remember when Severa had an ear infection and she was screaming constantly until the medicine Lissa gave them worked its magic.

Hearing the rattling of wheels outside, Robin offered to greet their newest guests. He exited into the courtyard to be greeted by Vaike, Cherche, Maribelle, and Gaius along with their kids. "Hey everyone! Glad you could make it!"

Vaike gave a wave in greeting as the others moved to join Robin inside, updates and greetings exchanged as they joined the rest. Gerome and Brady were soon left to join the girls in their play as the adults began to catch up with everyone else, tales of child rearing and hijinks consuming their time as more guests made the party grow ever larger.

The kids in the meantime were greatly enjoying themselves, racing in the courtyard, playing hide and seek, tag, and all other childhood activities they could think of. Now they were having a race where one of them had to carry another one over their shoulders. Lucina was currently attempting to drag Owain, the closest they had to dead weight, over her shoulder, but the little boy was having too much fun trying to be a caterpillar to cooperate. Severa was attempting to hold up Nah, but she was trying to imitate Owain to the best of her abilities.

In the end, Gerome won by holding down Inigo in a fireman's carry.

Their next contest was a test of strength, they had to pick up Morgan and hold her as high as they could. Morgan took offence to this, but she was convinced with the promise of pudding. Cynthia took her turn first.

"GrrrrraAAAAAHAHHHHHH!" She shouted as she lifted her friend over her head, face red with exertion as Morgan added to the scene with a dramatic pose. The others clapped in awe while Nowi, who'd come out to check on them, collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Cordelia, curious, came out to see the commotion and nearly joined Nowi on the floor. The scene was just so cute, a near perfect rendition of the scene from Cynthia's favorite book. Though she couldn't remember Simba trying to imitate one of Lon' Qu's sword forms.

"Alright that's enough everyone!" She called out after she got a hold of her giggles. "It's time for cake!"

The kids let out a great cheer as they hurried back inside, Cordelia shaking her head in amusement as she helped Nowi back up. They joined the others around the table with Cynthia at the head, plates and utensils spread out and ready.

"Where's the cake mommy?" Cynthia asked Sumia, who only smiled before pointing to the door. In walked Stahl and Virion, the former with a cake and the latter with a bowl of pudding. Panne followed them out a moment later with a bowl of fruits and candies with Maribelle rounding them out with a pair of tea pots.

After everything was situated, they sang 'Happy Birthday' and began to divide the cake and other goodies amongst the guests as everyone began to converse once again. Then came the time for gifts and Robin chuckled as Sumia scolded Gregor and Miriel for giving her a wooden lance and practice tome. The last thing the excitable girl needed was the ability to conjure fire.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted when Gaius appeared beside him and placed his mouth to his ear. "I just got word from my informant in Port Lao. The Valmese have built a fleet for the purpose of invasion… and it'll be here in three months."

Robin felt the floor drop out from under him, nearly collapsing in place if not for a supporting hand from Gaius. "I…. I need to talk to Katarina. Tell Chrom to meet with me later tonight, after the children are asleep."

Robin left swiftly at that, ignoring the concerned look that Cordelia shot him as he made his way towards the Shepherd's barracks, not even noticing Cordelia follow after him.

He burst into the barracks and stormed to the upper floor, slamming open Severa's door and making her jump slightly from where she'd been studying a book on 'The Invisible Kingdom'.

"Jeez! What's with the entrance!" She cried as Robin looked at her with an anger she never remembered seeing in his eyes before.

"You knew they were coming." He stated, the demand in his voice clear.

"How could I not." Severa stated simply, narrowing her eyes at her father. "I was born shortly before the war started! The Plegian War was still going on when they came for Naga's sake!"

"But if you'd told me we could have prepared! We could have put up coastal defenses, built our own fleet to counter! So many lives could have been saved! Now I have to send people to their deaths Severa!"

Severa felt herself deflate at his burning eyes, catching a glint of betrayal in them, but she pushed on. "Do you really think that doing something like that would have done anything? All it would have done was give them more incentive to attack with greater force! We wouldn't have a chance against that kind of attack! Regardless of how much we prepared! At least now their guard is down and we can use that to our advantage! Don't think I haven't thought this through Dad!"

Robin held the anger in his eyes for a few more moments before they extinguished themselves, tears taking their place. Robin bent over and let tears streak his cheeks for a moment before speaking.

"I just don't want to rob anymore children of their parents, spouses from their loved ones, I don't want to tear apart families dammit!"

Severa stood and gave Robin a hard hug, letting him calm down. After a moment, he spoke again. "I don't want to have to leave all those kids at the party alone. I don't want to take their parents away from them and leave them to wonder if they'll ever see them again. I don't want to be the one that created such a miserable life for you Severa!"

Severa pulled away from her father for a moment before giving him a smile. "It's ok Dad. You're not the same person that left me alone so long ago. I know that we'll be able to take them on and win, and then we can come back and really begin our lives ok? So let's get on it! We have planning to do!"

Robin smiled at her after a couple moments, nodding his head when he heard a dull thud and crying outside the door. Surprised, father and daughter exited the room to see a sobbing Cordelia on her knees.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Severa asked rhetorically, her only answer increased sobs. Sighing, Severa walked over and sat down across from her mother, compassion and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I asked Dad to keep my true identity a secret from you and the others until we met up with the rest of my group so please don't be mad at him. I… know it's a lot to take in and you probably don't believe that I'm the same little girl playing in the castle now, but… here I am."

She received no response, Cordelia's head still buried in her hands. Severa sighed and stood up, looking to her father with pain shining in her eyes. "I… guess she just needs time to process it."

Robin nodded sympathetically, kneeling down to give his wife a gentle hug as Severa began to walk away. She stopped when a soft whisper reached her ears.

"So many birthdays… So many playdates and games… I'm sorry Severa…"

Severa felt tears run down her cheeks as she tried to suppress her emotions, but failed.

Turning on a dime, Severa fell before her mother, taking her hands in her own. "You have nothing to apologize for Mom! I'm the one that asked Dad to keep my identity secret! I'm the one that tried to distance myself from you! I'm the one that should be apologizing!"

Severa couldn't look at her mother's face as her words continued to spill forth, "I didn't want to get close again! I didn't want to lose you or Dad again! I was selfish to think that I could stay away from you, to not love you as my parents! I… I was so scared! I'm still scared! But… I'm most scared that you'll hate me for keeping this from you for so long… p-pl-please don't hate me Mommy!"

Severa began to sob at her mother's feet, feeling unworthy to even look at her face. She felt a soft hand cup her cheek after a moment and her mother's voice tickled her ear. "It's ok my dear, I'm just… so glad to have you here, and so relieved to see that my daughter has far exceeded me in every way I can imagine."

Severa felt her face pulled up and she finally met her mother's shining eyes, tear tracks plain on her pale cheeks.

"I'm so proud of you Severa, you have been so brave for so long and now… We can be a family, for good this time."

Severa only smiled at that, burying her head into her mother's shoulder as she sobbed. Robin soon enveloped them both in a hug as they shared Severa's first moment with her family. They had a lot more to do before the Valmese arrived and they would need to finally explain this to the other Shepherds, but right now that didn't matter.

Severa finally had her family back, and now she made the resolution to find Morgan again as soon as possible.

She would not rest until this family, and all the others, were whole once more.

 _Ch End_

 **Well….that happened.**

 **This was originally just going to be a fun little chapter before we started the Valm arc, but it just kind of evolved past that into my current offering to try and apologize for my long delay. Writer's block and work are no fun for anyone.**

 **Lucina: That last part was beautiful 7, you even made Fie shed a tear.**

 **7: Woo! High praise!**

 **Lucina: Also, have you seen Severa anywhere? She hasn't gotten back from her meeting with kiwi.**

 **7: Can't say I have. Wonder what they're doing?**

 **Severa: Kiwi I'm so confused why are you angry?**

 **Kiwi: You can't just keep dumping these emotional scenes on me Severa! It's always you and Robin or you and Cordelia just have the most beautiful scenes and it makes me cry and ruins my day!**

 **Severa: What- that's not my fault it's Seven's fault!**

 **Kiwi: It's your fault! Fight me**

 **Severa: I'm not gonna figh-**

 **Kiwi: *punches Severa***

 **Severa: Okay I see how it is, bring it you damn fruit!**

 ***Kiwi and Severa proceed to wrestle and shout at each other screaming random things about emotional scenes and Seven's writing talent***

 **7: Well… That solves that mystery.**

 **Lucina: Don't worry Sev I'm coming! *Dives into the fray but is swiftly ejected***

 **7: Let's just let them sort this out ok?**

 **Anyway, today we have Cynthia doing our outro! Hit it!**

 ***Lights turn off and dramatic music begins to play. Suddenly, a figure swoops in off a Pegasus and lands in a crouch on the stage***

 **Readers and Reviewers of all thing fanfiction! I bring you a call to arms! We have nearly reached the 100 reviews, follows and, favorites mark and we need your help!**

 ***Figure rises dramatically and strikes a pose, revealing Cynthia in knight regalia with a big spear***

 **Only you can push this squad over the edge and into the hallowed realm of one hundred reviews! Go my friends! Nd leave your thoguhs and ideas in that box of justice! Charge!**

 ***Runs off the stage with a great screen of flower petals***

 **Lucina & 7:….**

 **7: I give it an A for effort and a C for execution.**

 **Lucina: Agreed.**

 **Cynthia: Hey! I worked hard on that!**

 ***Proceeds to bicker with writer and sister***

 **Robin: Haven't had to do this for awhile *ahem* Than you all for the support you've shown the story so far! Review responses will be held until next chapter due to time constraints so we will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **As always, please Follow, favorite and Review! Also, if you haven't checked out the poll on my profile, please give it a look!**

 **Alright, that's it! Squad 7, DISMISSED!**


	26. Never let a Tiger know you're there

**Hello everyone! We are going to war!**

 **Severa: Well, here we go.**

 **Lucina: Yep.**

 **Kiwi: Umm… I don't know if war is something to be psyched about**

 **7: Hey! Why the monotone! We get to see some REALLY cool stuff in this part!**

 **Severa: You know this is where it all went wrong! Don't try and trivialize this!**

 **Lucina: We… don't have very fond memories of this 7.**

 **7: That's why we get to see the cool stuff! I even have special plans for the Shepherds!**

 **Kiwi: What's that supposed to mean?**

 **Severa: What kind of plans? *glare***

 **7: Come closer my friends! I have secrets to tell!**

 ***Group huddle without kiwi***

 **Kiwi: Hey! Let me in!**

 ***Fervent whispering in group***

 **Kiwi; Hey!**

 **Lucina: What! Really?!**

 **Kiwi: Let me in on the group!**

 **7: *Nod***

 **Kiwi: What's happening!?**

 **Severa: And they can actually do that?** _ **That's**_ **what Mom and Dad were practicing?**

 **7: *Nod again***

 **Severa: Whooo! This is gonna be fun!**

 **Lucina: It should. I can't wait to see what people think.**

 ***Kiwi pouts in a corner***

 _Never let a Tiger know you're there._

As it turned out, they couldn't explain Severa's situation to Chrom and the others. At Severa's own pleading, Robin and Cordelia reluctantly agreed to keep quiet until they found Severa's 'leader' to provide them with the explanation instead.

That left Robin to find Gaius and drag him into the war room later that night. Chrom and Sumia were already seated in a somber silence when they entered.

"Speak plainly Robin," Sumia ordered, resignation in her eyes. "What's our timetable before they get here?"

Robin blinked, mildly surprised. "I should have known you'd have figured it out." He muttered. "According to Gaius, we have two months before they land."

"That's not good." Chrom sighed. "As we all know, Ferox has the largest port and the greatest interest to fight them off, but the landing puts them in the middle of planting season."

Robin could already feel the headache beginning to grow. "The Feroxi army is mostly a militia, albeit better trained than most of our own, and they won't be very eager to leave and fight at such an important time of year."

Sumia clasped her hands as she took a moment to think. "Gaius, please fetch Virion and Cherche for us. They should still be in the guest wing."

"See if you can find Gregor as well." Chrom added. "I don't care if you have to pry them out of bed, I want them here in twenty minutes."

Gaius gave a sharp nod before melting back into the shadows. Robin turned back to the royal couple with a grim nod. "Shall we get to work?"

They nodded and Robin began to go over the intelligence Gaius had given them. The fleet was around fifteen hundred vessels give or take a hundred. Half transported troops, a quarter mounts, and a quarter warships loaded with weapons and supplies.

"That gives them nearly three hundred _thousand_ soldiers." Chrom growled.

"Our best troops would be barely a tenth of that," Sumia gasped.

Robin's response was halted by the entrance of four people. While Cherche and Virion were still dressed, Gregor wore no shirt or shoes.

"To give you some measure of relief ladies and gentlemen." Virion began as they approached the table. "While the Valmese have the best cavalry in the world, they always follow the same strategy."

Cherche took the floor at Virion's nod. "They have a vanguard invade a significant area and demand surrender, threatening the land with their larger forces lying in wait. While this normally works as they have the numbers to back it up, they need to disembark before that can happen."

Robin got a gleam in his eye. "The only place big enough to disembark even their smallest ship is Port Skyn and that's one place no cavalry wants to fight."

"Exactly, and we have an even greater advantage." Virion pointed to a map on the table. "The port has only three roads inland wide enough for their armies to move with any decent efficiency. Even then they will likely begin to split into smaller divisions as they disembark."

Robin thought for a moment before a question came to his mind. "Wait, I thought that Valm had almost one million soldiers in total. Why send only a third of their strength after us?"

Virion and Cherche looked at Robin surprised, but Gregor beat them to the punch. "Valm no have that many men to send, tied in patrol and police work."

Gaius, silent up till now, raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that Jolly? I was skeptical of the numbers myself, but why do you say that?"

"Been there in past jobs, never saw more than ten thousand men in entirety of time, know because wine there was wonderful." Gregor answered, earning a reproachful glare from Sumia.

"So, what?" Chrom asked. "The soldier numbers may not be accurate, but even if they have, at most, half the fleet dedicated to supplies, that still gives them more soldiers than Ylisse, Ferox, and Plegia combined."

Robin hummed then snapped his fingers. "I agree that they have an initial advantage, but we need more concrete information before anything. In the meantime, Virion, Cherche, I want you two to share everything you know about Valmese tactics and martial philosophy with me and Katarina tomorrow, then go tell Frederick and Cordelia the same thing."

He turned to look at Chrom and Sumia. "I need you two to rally the army back to Ylisstol and figure out a way to convince the people to prepare for war and get Ferox on notice. This isn't a genocide campaign or anything like that, it's kill or be killed."

Lastly, he turned to Gaius and Gregor. "I want you two to figure out exactly how many ships are coming our way and if any are sailing ahead of the main body as a vanguard. Make sure all your information is up to date."

He looked over his friends for a moment before heaving a sigh. "I know these last few years have been wonderful, but I also know none of you have slacked off in your training. I want any and all of your so called 'special projects' done by the time the Valmese arrive."

With that, the meeting was disbanded and they retreated back to their rooms for the night, the threat of war weighing their steps.

Robin felt the pressure more acutely than the others. Not only did he have to try and explain to his angels that he'd be taking their mother away to war, but he had to contend with the looming issues that the elder Severa's presence demanded.

At last reaching his room, Robin opened the door slowly, fearing his girls were already asleep. Instead, he was greeted by two sleepy puff balls and their mother.

"Hey there." He whispered, picking them up. "It's late, you two should be in bed."

"We wanted to night night daddy." Severa mumbled into his shoulder.

"Papa hugs want." Morgan mumbled half asleep.

Robin felt a grin ease onto his face. He knew that they'd have to move them in with Cordelia's parents for the war's duration but he felt a switch flip in his mind, one that Cordelia recognized all too well.

They would win. Not because of their force or their strength or their supplies. They would win for their family. They would win for the right to live peacefully all their days.

Come hell or high water.

 _Two Months Later- Outside Port Skyn_

Standing on a hill overlooking the deserted town, Robin kept his eyes glued to the horizon as soldiers milled below him.

They'd come up with the closest thing possible to a perfect plan. All exits from the port had been barricaded with stakes and crates, a deterrent for any army with a significant cavalry presence, and behind them were spear walls and archers, ready to pick off any stragglers that somehow made it past the barricades.

Behind these walls were the majority of the forces surrounding the town, ready to move in and replace any losses as they occurred. Extra forces were placed in reserve should anything unexpected happen. Pegasus Knights were airborne, constantly feeding new information back and forth between the squads.

Robin sighed as he felt for the charm in his pocket. As a going away present, Severa and Morgan had convinced their grandfather to forge a pair of charms for each of their parents. Robin received an iron king piece from Severa and a copper flower from Morgan while Cordelia received a small iron harp from Severa and a brass water drop from Morgan.

Cordelia wore her charms on a bracelet and he never let his own leave him.

A whistle from behind caught his attention and he turned to see Chrom and Sumia approaching him.

"What's new?" Robin asked with a sigh, barely noticing the thin layer of frost evaporating from Sumia.

"I was able to get a view of the incoming fleet, Virion was right." Sumia answered, unfazed as the last bit of ice fell from her skin.

Robin gave a sharp nod and began trading information with them as they made their way to the center of the camp. Sumia's training had allowed her to harness ice so she could create a thin film around her body. This allowed her to fly higher and farther than any of their other knights.

Perfect for a Queen turned Chief Scout.

"So we have two days?" Robin questioned.

Sumia nodded. "At their current speed they'll reach the port, sooner if they catch a tailwind."

Robin nodded and turned back to their small council. "Are your forces ready? Great Khan?"

Flavia flashed a smirk, an axe sinking into the table to serve her answer.

Basilio's laughter reverberated through the tent as well, more or less ending the meeting. The two Khan's went to rally their troops for the coming fight and Sumia left to inform the other Shepherds.

Chrom and Robin alone remained alone after the others left, staring down the maps.

"Are we ready for this my friend?" Chrom asked the silence. "We know that if any of the Shepherds pull out all the stops this vanguard's no threat, but even then can we afford it?"

Robin remained silent for a moment.

"Honestly Chrom, we can only ask them to do that if it's a do or die situation. You and I both know that doing so will take out any one of them for two months minimum, we can't afford to lose such effective soldiers and leaders for so long, not against this foe."

Chrom sighed but found himself agreeing. Cordelia, Sumia, and Lissa could probably turn the entire invading fleet to ash on the wind if they let loose, but they'd lose their best Scout, Logistics head, and Chief healer in the process.

"Alright Robin, just make sure you talk to Cordelia before getting some rest, I'll make sure all the division heads are prepared."

Chrom left and Robin stared at the map before him a minute longer before leaving as well. Moving through the chaos of the camp, he felt himself wax nostalgic.

'Even after years of peace and tranquility, I still feel most at home on a cot, among the soldiers. Even fatherhood hasn't dulled the feeling all that much.'

He rubbed the charms in his pocket again, melancholy seeping into his thoughts.

'But I can't say that I truly miss this life, my family is everything to me and I would never wish this life on my angels. I've already failed Severa once, I will not do so again.'

Wrapped in his thoughts, Robin ran right into the person he was looking for. With a pair of grunts, they pulled apart.

"Robin!" Cordelia gasped. "What's wrong? It's not like you to just forget where you are."

Robin shook his head before answering, "If I recall correctly, the first time we met _you_ didn't watch where you were going either."

Cordelia rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Robin sighed, motioning her to follow him. They reached their tent and Robin let Cordelia in first before going in himself.

"Well the first thing you should know." Robin began as they sat down on the cot. "Is that I was waxing nostalgic."

Cordelia cocked her head in confusion before Robin continued.

"All of this was my life when I first woke up, you know, living in tents, battle plans, communal mess tents. I was just thinking back on when that was basically my whole life."

Cordelia nodded but could tell he was hiding something. "What else? And don't give me the 'That's everything dear' shtick of yours."

Robin chuckled, she knew him too well. "If I recall correctly on this part, I had to start doing that so I could get some _sleep_ , you're still an animal when the mood strikes you."

Cordelia blushed, but retaliated. "And if I recall, you were just as bad. Remember when the girls stayed with my parents for a week? When you _insisted_ on using that silk and the thunder tome-"

"Oh Naga would you two stop already! You're making my ears bleed!" Came a familiar yell from the outside of the tent, Severa poked her head in with a glare that had all the threat of a disgruntled cat.

"Well back on track," Cordelia began, smirking at Robin's mortified face. "What else is wrong? You can tell me and Sev, no one else has to know."

Robin slowly reigned in his embarrassment before sighing. "Alright, I was thinking of our little ones and how I didn't want them to have this kind of life when they grew up, I want them to be happy and not have to go through the hardships we've had to."

He looked to the ground as Cordelia nodded in agreement, a spark of understanding flashed in Severa's eyes.

"I've… I've already failed once… and I refuse to do it again." Robin finished determinedly, looking to his, eldest.

Severa rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. "I already told you Dad, you didn't fail me. Neither did Mom. I can be here and help to end this so mini-me can grow up like you want, and I can finally know peace. That's more than enough to exonerate you of anything in my book so get over your melodrama, we have a war to win!"

Robin felt a weight lift from his shoulders at that and he stood to give Severa a hug, Cordelia joined them a moment later.

"Now then," He began as they separated. "Have you looked over the idea I had with using the mages to prevent exits through the sewers and waterways?"

Severa got a gleam in her eye as they began discussing their tactics, Cordelia chiming in with all her logistical and martial knowledge.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

 _Port Lyns-Vanguard Arrival Imminent_

'There they are.' Robin thought as he surveyed the open port mouth. Their cavalry would have room to maneuver down there, but Robin had a distinct advantage

Height.

He and the mages, along with Virion, were positioned on the rooftops around the port mouth, a baker's dozen of archers and mages from the regular forces joining them. At this time of day, mist shrouded the rooftops of the buildings making the Ylisse/Ferox forces nearly invisible.

Even after the mist burned away, glare from the sun would keep them relatively concealed until about noon. They'd have to evacuate the roofs then and engage them directly, but for now they had a killing ground.

"I have eyes on the ships." Gaius whispered beside him, Yewfelle in hand. "They'll land in ten minutes at least."

Robin nodded and stuttered a fireball ten times. He received a flash from each spot they'd set up in return.

They were ready.

As the ships, only five of the massive armada trailing behind, pulled into the docks and began to unload their cargo, soldiers and horses poured forward in a continuous stream, with a large man in paladin armor directing them as they began to form into divisions.

"These people already know the truth!" Robin vaguely heard their leader shout. "We are unstoppable! They are but grains of sand before the Empire, and they shall either bow or die! For Emperor Walhart!"

The force began to march forwards, Robin watched closely. They needed at least half to cross the statue for maximum casualties.

The enemy leader looked around from his spot in the front, disturbed by the quiet. This place was reported to be the largest port on the continent's west coast but it was quiet.

'Too quiet!' He realized. "Fall back! It's a trap!"

But he was too late. With a twang and a roar of thunder, Robin and his forces began to rain hell on the Valmese. The first died from Gaius's arrow tearing open his throat, another five vaporized by Robin's bolt. Then ever more fell to the rain of arrows, expertly aimed into necks and joints.

The mages boiled knights inside their own armor and scattered gore across the ground with slicing winds, those that tried to flee into the alleyways were met with skewering barricades and soon fled towards the boats after the first few were impaled.

"To the boats!" The leader yelled, miraculously intact. "Get behind any cover you can find! Mages! Blow away the mist on the buildings!"

"Sir!" One of his lieutenants yelled over the screams of the dying. "All the mages were targeted in the first barrage! We don't have any mrkk!"

The man didn't finish, a bolt planted firmly in his skull. Their leader growled, but was able to rally his remaining forces outside of the death trap. Robin smirked, now for Severa's other idea.

"Turtle!" He yelled to the soldiers below, holding steady as the heavy tread of boots revealed their final idea.

Three rows of knights and spearmen lined up shoulder to shoulder, lances outstretched as they marched steadily forward. The knight's thick armor formed the front line as large square shields were held over the heads of the next two lines, an impenetrable barrier to push them back into the sea.

Robin nodded to Miriel on another rooftop. She nodded in turn and launched a stream of fire into the air. The signal sent Pegasus knights screaming down towards the Valmese ships, javelins lit with flame and soldiers carrying oil seated behind them.

As they passed over the ships the soldiers dropped their barrels, the knights sent their javelins down to consume the ships in a firestorm. Trapped between the burning ships, cold sea, and wall of death, the enemy leader attempted to rally his men once more.

"Cowards! You call yourself soldiers of the Empire! We fight or we die!"

His speech was met with both cries of bloodlust and grim determination, some showing obvious resignation at their coming deaths.

The leader though, was not paying attention to the sky.

"Sumia! You know the plan!" Chrom shouted from behind his wife, preparing himself.

"You bet I do!" She called over the wind, pushing her Pegasus into a steep dive. They grew ever closer to the leader as he was rallying his men, Sumia prepared her spear.

"Now!" Chrom yelled, leaping from the Pegasus. Sumia reared back and threw her spear straight into the leader's shoulder, his cry of pain quickly silenced as Chrom flew past him. He turned to face the man, but felt a searing pain in his chest before being swallowed by blackness.

'The emblem.' He thought.

Chrom let Falchion lay at his side a moment later, standing to face the remaining enemy as their commander fell into two parts, cut from hip to shoulder. The remaining Pegasus knights flew into formation above them as the turtle wall moved another step forward.

Chrom sighed before fixing the Valmese with a fierce glare.

"I suggest you surrender."

A few, blinded by zeal, charged Chrom.

Shaking his head, Chrom spun around one soldier and beheaded her with a backswing. Stunning another with a hard punch, he impaled them on Falchion before cutting through their shoulder. The last two approached more cautiously, but it didn't help. Chrom gave a quick whistle and caught Gradivus from Sumia, stowing Falchion.

Dashing forward, Chrom feinted before rolling underneath his surprised opponent's swings. Springing up, he brought Gradivus into a diagonal spin, slitting the throat of one while sweeping the other off their feet. He impaled them a moment later.

"Anyone else?"

The rest immediately surrendered.

Robin felt himself chuckle as he waved Cordelia down to his roof. The others may be able to get down on their own, but he wanted to talk with Cordelia and Severa privately as soon as possible.

 _A couple hours later_

Robin finally escaped the debriefing and almost flew back to his tent, eager to speak with Cordelia and Severa. They'd only really covered the aftermath of their successful operation, no casualties, and what to do with their new prisoners before adjourning.

Robin entered his tent with a relieved sigh, but paused at the scene before him.

Cordelia was staring hard at a chess board set up in the center of the room, Severa looked amused. Judging by the positioning on the board, Severa had caught Cordelia in a similar trap to what they'd done today.

"Hmmm…" Cordelia hummed before finally deciding. Flicking over her lord piece, she conceded.

"Well that's Severa 3, Mom 0." Severa chuckled as they reset the board. "I'm still really surprised that you fell for that fake push earlier Mom, you don't usually miss that."

Cordelia sighed. "Normally I don't, but I'm still trying to figure out what your father wants to talk about, he said it was important."

Robin chose that moment to speak. "Well it is important and I needed to speak with both of you anyway so this is as good a time as any."

The girls jumped at his voice. "Geez Dad, don't knock or anything."

"It's rather hard to knock on a tent flap and you know it Sev." Robin responded without missing a beat, sitting next to his wife.

"What is it you wanted to talk about? Something about our next course of action?"

Robin gave Cordelia a smile, straight to the point as always. "Yes. As you know, Ylisse has no navy to speak of and Ferox has nothing outside of pirate chasers. This means we can't meet the Valmese on the water like we originally thought. But, and here's where I'm going to need some help, Plegia has more than enough ships to hold all of our combined forces and still keep up their trade routes."

Cordelia nodded. "And if we can convince them to help, we can null the Valmese advantage in numbers and terrain."

Severa was skeptical. "But even so the Valmese are going to be more cautious. This leader may not have been all that smart, but they won't fall for this same trap again. If anything they'd probably just turn the town to rubble with their warship catapults before bothering to land."

Robin looked at his daughter with a familiar gleam in his eye. "Oh, I know. But even Plegia can't say no to assured destruction. They'll help us, we just don't know how much. And besides," He pulled Cordelia close to him.

"This means we get to find that 'leader' of yours, you did say they would be in Carrion Isle, the most likely meeting ground."Robin smiled at Severa. Her face absolutely lit up whenever they mentioned that mysterious leader. 'I can't help but wonder… is it a boy? Or something else entirely?'

He shook his head as idle chatter began to fill the tent once again, ideas and duties filling the comfortable atmosphere. Robin felt once more at peace, and grateful for his friends and family.

He wouldn't have long to savor it.

 _Ch End._

 **Well, that's over with. As we can see, this was what I think having the element of surprise can entail. Hopefully you enjoy an, admittedly small, action scene!**

 **Severa: I thought it was ok.**

 **Lucina: Agreed.**

 **7: No other commentary? Are you two ok?**

 **Severa: I'm fine, just tired.**

 **Lucina: Likewise, I'm tired.**

 **7: Why would you two be so tire- *ding***

 **Lucina: 7… why are you looking at us like that?**

 **7: So THAT'S why I saw Severa come out of that store yesterday!**

 **Severa: What! What are you talking about?!**

 **7: You went and got a stra-**

 ***Severa and Lucina immediately tackle and hogtie 7***

 **Lucina: *Turns to Audience* You didn't hear that, just leave a review, favorite, follow.**

 ***They leave, 7 bounces to front of stage***

 **Well then, let's get to review responses from the last couple chapters!**

 **VTXD: Severa understand just fine, don't worry.**

 **Terraknight23: Since you left three reviews, I'll address them in order. 1. Her flames are rainbow colored, he still got turned to ash. 2. I did have Cynthia do the outro as you probably saw. 3. Henry comes in next chapter!**

 **Vaguekiwi: I've already talked with you about this so please remember to put in your comments at the top!**

 **Greyjedi449t: I hope you like this one too!**

 **Goodralisk: I died laughing there too!**

 **EMPIRE OF JOY: Well I hope this helps show my story is doing well!**

 **The Devil Hunter Shade: Well, I wasn't aiming for her to be completely like that. I just wanted her to show her sweet side more often. As for the kids, I will neither confirm nor deny that idea for their relationship. Also for that reunion, I really liked writing it!**

 **Guest: I have no idea what you're referring to with the green purple thing, but I can say that the Scrambles will most likely be one shots written after the story is over.**

 **Well that's all I have! As Lucy said earlier, please favorite, follow and review!**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have kiwi cut me out of this rope. *Bounces off while yelling for kiwi to stop seducing Silas and cut him out***


	27. Sad Announcement

**An apology**

 **Hello everyone! I just wanted to apologize for the news I'm about to give.**

 **My life has gotten so busy recently that I have no way of being able to continue this story. I apologize with the deepest regrets for having to stop, but life comes at you fast and there's nothing that we can do to stop it.**

 **But, before we go, I will now announce my final one-shot as my way of apologizing,**

 **Severa and Lucina, The Ylissean Exhibitionists!**

 **That'll pop up some time today, is there anything else I'm forgetting?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh! Right! Please look at the date of posting.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Massive sign pops up behind 7 and the cast bursts out from behind the stage***

 **Everyone: HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!**

 **Alright, how many of you did I have going? There's no way I'm leaving this to rot! I've had a great deal of fun writing this and I'd never want to give it up if at all possible.**

 **This means that this will, unfortunately, stay here until the next chapter is actually posted. But! Before you all kill me. I give you a video of Lucina giving Severa a lap dance!**

 **Severa: Wait! No!**

 **Lucina: Get that tape!**

 **7: Alright then, Squad 7 Dismissed! Until next time everybody! *Runs away from angry girls and their families***


	28. The Redeemer Returns

**Hello, Hello!**

 **Severa: Why must you constantly try to come up with new introductions?**

 **7: Because I enjoy doing so, that's why.**

 **Lucina:….**

 **7: Are you still sore over the April Fools thing Lucina? I've already told you that we agreed to the joke before we went on!**

 **Severa: She's not sore about that dolt! She can't find the teddy bear she's had since she was three!**

 **7: Lucina! Why didn't you tell me?! I have great power at my disposal I could find it for you within minutes!**

 **Lucina; No! I will find Mr. Muffin by myself!**

 **7: … Mr. Muffin?**

 **Severa: First gift she can remember her mother giving to her, real special.**

 **7: *Looks at a pouting and blushing Lucina* Ah… ok then. Have you tried the editing floor yet? Kiwi finds all kinds of odd stuff up there.**

 ***Lucina immediately dashes out of the studio and runs to the top floor***

 **Lucina: Kiwi! Have you seen-**

 ***Lucina stops when she opens the door and a mountain of papers falls out knocking her down. Kiwi wades through the debris reading over a sheet with a red pen and glares at Lucina.***

 **Kiwi: What *cough* could you possibly *cough* need that you would interrupt my- *dissolves into a fit of coughing***

 **Lucina: Uhh, Kiwi, you okay?**

 **Kiwi: *glares up at Lucina with flames in her eyes* Get out of my editing room**

 **Lucina: Whoa! Okay sorry I'll just-if you see my teddy bear then-**

 **Kiwi: *perks up* Your teddy bear? You lost your teddy bear?**

 **Lucina: Umm, yeah but it's-**

 **Kiwi: We must find it! *Throws paper and pencil behind her and brandishes a sword* Come on Lucina, tallyho, adventure awaits!**

 **Lucina: Where did you get a sword-**

 **Kiwi: Onward to vanquish the foul teddy bear thieves! *Charges ahead***

 **Lucina: Ok, uh, onwards! *Follows***

 ***They wade through the waist high papers for another thirty minutes before they find Mr. Muffin being worshipped by strange paper creatures.***

 **Kiwi: Away! Away with you spawn of Cthulu! *Charges into their midst and begins lopping off limbs***

 **Lucina: Get away from my teddy! *Joins the fight***

 ***The creatures soon lie slain and Lucina claims Mr. Muffin once more.***

 **Lucina: Truly I am not worthy to be in your presence Lady Kiwi! Please, teach me your ways!**

 ***Lucina bows as kiwi considers. Meanwhile, on the outside of the room.**

 **7: And you said** _ **I**_ **was the nut?**

 **Severa: Shut up.**

 **On a personal note everyone, Kiwi has been real sick until just recently so any reviews or well wishes will be directed to her! She is the reason this fic has done well enough to cross the 100 review mark and we couldn't be happier to have her! Here's to making two hundred!**

 _The Redeemer Returned_

'This meeting's going much better than I thought it would.' Robin reflected as he dodged a mug. So far Chrom had only thrown small objects at him for suggesting they enlist Plegian help.

"No! And that decision is final!" Chrom shouted, slamming his fist into the table.

Robin shook his head, Severa pinched her nose beside him. She knew that her uncle was stubborn when he had his mind set but she never thought he was this bad.

'Though that does explain why it was so hard to convince Lucina that grasshoppers wouldn't eat her hair.' Severa thought.

Robin, unaware of the wry smile on Severa's face, sighed again. "I've told you six times Chrom, it's either we get the Plegian's support or this will be a war we simply cannot win. Use your head and think for Naga's sake!"

"No! The new king may be polite in public, but he is Grimleal! The one whose actions spurred years of unrest and fear in both our countries! I won't trust him as far as I could throw him!"

"May I remind you that you can bench press Kellam in full armor." Robin muttered, almost sagging in relief when Sumia and the Khans entered tent. "Sumia, Khans, would you be so kind as to help our illustrious ruler stop being stubborn."

Flavia and Basilio took turns with Robin to break down any and all of Chrom's protestations. Unfortunately, he still insisted on sheer determination that they could simply build a fleet themselves.

"Chrom," Robin groaned. "The only wood that we can use is all the way back in Ylisse!

"Then we use the wood here!" Chrom retorted, conveniently forgetting the earlier rebuke from Basilio that Ferox had barely any seaworthy wood.

Robin was about to beat some sense into his friend when reason finally spoke up.

"Chrom, that's enough."

The room fell silent, turning to face Sumia in what could only be called her 'Queen' persona. She looked at her husband with understanding eyes, but spoke firmly.

"I know that the memories still haunt you Chrom and even though you can say every platitude in the book about peace and understanding; you still haven't forgiven Plegia for their role in Emmeryn's death. Maybe the civilians themselves, but you'll never trust any government Plegia ever sets up."

The room remained silent at her accusation, soft though it was, but all could see that she'd cornered Chrom.

Chrom grit his teeth in silent frustration, feeling Sumia's words stab at the old wound that had yet to heal, even after six years and two daughters.

Finally, aware of his own stubbornness, Chrom sighed. "… Send a messenger to Plegia, we need their help."

Feeling the thick tension in the room, Robin gave swift orders to send an emissary and prepare before ushering everyone out of the tent. Sumia had reopened an old wound and it was up to her to try and clean out the infection.

Husband and wife remained silent for a few moments. Chrom stared at the wall, lost in thought as Sumia tried to find the words that had fled her. Eventually, Sumia spoke

"Chrom… I…"

"I'm a fool."

Sumia started at Chrom's whisper. He'd looked down at the table and now gazed at his hand, face pale.

"I swore to never become my father; I swore to uphold the ideals Emmeryn gave me with all my strength. Yet here I am, a stubborn wretch who can't focus on anything beyond his own petty view. I shouldn't be leading these people; they deserve someone better than I."

Sumia didn't know why, but she could see herself in him. Unconfident, unworthy, altogether useless in her own mind. Moving to Chrom's side, she embraced him tenderly.

"You know, I used to be jealous of Cordelia and my own mother."

She felt Chrom flinch in her arms, she had his attention.

"I was, and still am really, a very clumsy person, always screwing up in seemingly whatever I did. But, Cordelia and my mother seemed like exact opposites to me, graceful, pretty, confident, smart. I always felt if I didn't match up to them I had no worth. Some days, before you and I met, I had … dark thoughts."

Chrom stiffened under her arms then, attempting to offer solace through his own melancholy. She laid her head onto his shoulder.

"But, after we met, I found someone that was willing to believe in me even when I didn't believe in myself. Cordelia and my mother said that they believed in me, but I never took their words to heart. You were just so sincere and honest, always actively trying to help me and cheering me up. I swore in our vows that you were my light and right now we need that light more than ever."

Sumia pulled away from Chrom and turned him to face her.

"You're right Sumia, thank you. … I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I know what to do now. Let's get this done, we have children to raise after all of this!"

Chrom gave her another hug before leaving, Sumia watched him go with a smile.

'You didn't do anything Chrom, you were just yourself.'

With Chrom finally on board, a meeting was soon arranged on Carrion Isle within the week. Everyone in the Shepherds knew that the meeting had the makings of an obvious ambush just from the name, but they could do nothing but wander in willingly.

Almost immediately after reaching the sole fortress on Carrion Isle, Chrom and Robin were the only ones allowed to go meet the new king. The others were told to await their return.

"I haven't seen signs of an ambush, no hidden soldiers, no traps, nothing." Robin whispered to Chrom as they waited in the reception area. They had kept their eyes peeled for any traps or hidden threats but found nothing.

They stood ready regardless.

A sultry voice grabbed their attention. "Welcome to Carrion Isle milord, King Validar will be joining us shortly."

"Aversa." Chrom practically hissed. "I thought you disappeared after Gangrel was killed. Many believed you dead."

Aversa chuckled. "I assure you those rumors are greatly exaggerated, I simply returned to the service of my original lord. His leadership has done much to reverse Gangrel's damage."

Robin was about to ask his own question when another voice interrupted. "Ah! It appears the negotiations hves started without me! I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Robin turned to face the speaker and nearly choked.

The Sorcerer! The one that still haunted his dreams! What was he doing here?

"Ahem, allow me to introduce the current ruler of Plegia, King Validar." Aversa turned to him with a small curtsy.

"It is truly a great honor to meet you King Chrom, I apologize for taking no formal visit to Ylisstol but the damage in Plegia runs quite deep." Validar greeted them with an extended hand, which Chrom shook warily.

"That is quite alright King Validar, I am guilty of the same. Unfortunately, our visit has less then peaceful objectives."

Validar sighed and mumbled something about pleasantries before going to business "Yes, your courier stated as much. While our nations share a mutual distrust of one another, neither of which is wholly unfounded, I am perfectly willing to throw as much support behind your cause as I can."

The offer threw Chrom and Robin for a loop, they weren't expecting such quick cooperation.

"That is beyond relieving to hear King Validar." Chrom began with a nod of appreciation. "If you don't mind, can you tell us to what extent you will be assisting us?"

Validar grinned, sending a shiver down Robin's back. "We will be perfectly willing to fund the entire campaign and provide all the ships necessary. We cannot, however, provide any troops."

At their looks of disbelief, Validar gestured to the room around them. "Plegia's military is still in shambles even after six years of recovery. We stand at only half our pre-war manpower and it's almost entirely tied up in patrol, policing, and anti-piracy activity. I apologize, but the money and ships are all I can give."

"You are very generous to give us so much milord." Robin stated, pulling Validar's eyes to him. He involuntarily shivered as the red orbs locked onto him.

"Ah! How rude of me! Here I am going on and ignoring another distinguished guest! It is a great honor to meet one of such tactical and strategic knowledge, Duke Robin Volke das Felds." Validar held out his hand.

Against his better judgement Robin reached out and shook the man's hand, but had to hold back a gasp as a sharp pain lanced through his skull. He held back a grimace as they wrapped up their little meeting.

"You can expect both the ships and gold in Port Skyn within the week and, if what the reports your courier gave me say is accurate, then I bid you all speed back to Ferox. Good luck, and may we see many prosperous years after this conflict is at an end." Validar concluded, giving a shallow bow that Robin and Chrom returned before departing in a flurry of whispers.

Once they were out of ear shot, Validar turned to a figure that hadn't been there a moment ago. "As you requested milord, the seed has been sown. I will begin its growth later tonight before the ambush."

The figure nodded, a smirk hidden beneath their hood. "Excellent, just remember that they are not to be underestimated. Their work in the Outrealms was disquieting and as their bodies only age in accordance with the passing of time here, they are far stronger than most any foe the Grimleal has ever faced."

Validar chuckled, a sinister rasp in the still air. "It shall be done as you order milord, even they do not know what awaits them after Valm."

The figure only smirked again, dead eyes glowing a baleful red.

 _That night_

Robin peered out to the forest. The Shepherds had made camp in a small valley, and even with three patrols he still felt exposed. Soldiers from Ferox were on watch now, no one Robin knew. But, if his suspicions were correct, then they may never see those scouts again

Pinching his nose, Robin tried to drive off the headache that had been building ever since they'd left Carrion Isle but the pain simply would not leave.

A screech pierced his ears as his head pounded violently, causing him to hunch over. A bright flash caused knives to stab his eyes and his vision swam for a moment before beholding a familiar figure.

"Validar!" He growled, trying to focus through the knives in his skull. "What are you doing here?!"

Validar laughed, "Why, I'm here for you dear Robin! How could I not come looking for my own son after so long apart?"

Robin growled as the pain flared again, trying to process the claim of this… _phantom_.

"Oh, there's no need to worry my son, you will come back to me in due time. And then you shall claim your birthright!"

With that final declaration, Validar disappeared in another flash of light. Robin felt the pain slowly dissipate as he tried to catch his breath. 'Could what he said be true? Was that truly Validar? Or a mere illusion?'

Robin's thoughts were interrupted when an emergency horn sounded from the camp, followed by the clash of weapons.

The scouts were most likely dead, now the Shepherds had to fight or die where they lay.

 _With Severa_

'Shit, shit, shit!'

That was the only way Severa could accurately describe their position. They weren't completely caught off guard, probably saving most of the company, but they were boxed in.

They were trapped at the bottom of a valley with archers on the ridges above. The Risen seemed damn near intelligent, attacking in a staggered formation so if one fell another took its place.

She couldn't think any further as she ducked two slashes from her opponents. They quickly attacked again, forcing her to block with Mercurius before she tried to sweep them off their feet. They jumped over her leg, but that's all she needed.

"Ragnorok!" she yelled, her personal tome glowing violently. One of her opponents realized she'd tricked them and rolled away as the magic script coalesced and her spell was unleashed. A blazing pillar of hellfire erupted underneath the remaining Risen and vaporized them instantly. Severa quickly rolled to avoid another slash.

Springing back up, Severa launched a volley of thrusts at the Risen, piercing its chest three times. It simply slashed at her again, just barely missing her hand.

'These things are a lot tougher than I remember.' Severa thought as they locked blades once more. 'But that just means I have to go for the head.'

Jumping back, Severa charged forward once again. Faking a swing from her right, she spun on a dime as the Risen's slash missed completely. Finishing her spin, she swung Mercurius straight through the creature's neck. The Risen immediately dissolved.

Barely stopping, Severa rushed off to find Stahl. He'd been killed in this ambush in the future and while she was sure Lucina was here, she couldn't take any chances.

Dashing towards the front of the battlefield she passed Vaike beating a Risen's head in with his fists. The wounds on his torso and lack of Armads meant he was in his rage state. Gritting her teeth, Severa almost sagged in relief when she found Cherche just a scant few yards ahead.

"Cherche!" Severa yelled, pulling the woman's attention from the Risen that Minerva bit in half. "Vaike's been injured! Get him to the healers now!"

She received a nod and Cherche disappeared to take care of Vaike. Severa continued on her way.

A few tense minutes later, after beheading an errant Risen and vaporizing another that tried to catch her by surprise, she found Stahl. He was charging at a pair of Risen, but both had jumped above the reach of his lance and were descending to take his head.

Severa intervened, already realizing this was how he died in the future, using a basic wind strike to try and blow them off course. It moved them only slightly but that was enough. Stahl _launched_ himself from his horse. Drawing his sword in midair, he twisted himself around the two strikes while lashing out with his own blade. He landed back in his saddle as the two Risen fell to the ground in four pieces. When they crawled toward him he swung his spear in a wide arc and they were still.

The Panther indeed.

'Right,' Severa thought to herself. 'They're far stronger than I remember, even these tougher Risen wouldn't be much of a challenge to them.'

Her instincts screamed at her and she barely dodged an arrow. This was no time to be having epiphanies, she had to get up the cliffs and kill those archers. Frederick and Nowi were maintaining the left side of the battlefield with Tharja and Libra providing support and she could see Chrom and Sumia organizing a defensive line near the camp. Turning back, she ran towards the line and found her mother and father talking to what looked like a murder of crows.

"Nyahahaha! I've already told you, I'm here to join! I don't trust Validar at all and I can get _all_ the violence I want with you." The crows spoke, but Severa realized it was actually a man in the cloud of feathers.

"And how can we trust you? Hm?" Robin asked, though Severa could see he was worried about something else, his voice a little distant.

"Well how about this?" The man answered, his crows flying away to reveal his hand pointed behind Cordelia, magic script a sinister purple. Cordelia rolled out of the way and almost sliced at him when she heard a groan behind her.

Three purple spikes had crushed a Risen that snuck up on her.

"Nyahaha! Sorry for the surprise! But I needed a second to make it bloody, if they could bleed that is." The man said, a smile affixed to his face.

Now that Severa had stopped her momentary panic, she could see him more clearly. White hair, squinty eyes, dark mage robes.

Yep, that was Henry alright. Last of the Shepherds to join and the last to die, making sure Vert made it to Ylisstol.

Robin looked rather upset that Henry had put Cordelia in danger, but they still had to get out of this alive. "Fine, but you'll be with Sully and Kellam, they're the ones moving up the center and you need to provide ranged support. Got it?"

Henry cackled and took off running toward the distant red blot that was Sully trampling Risen under hoof, firing bolts of fire and dark magic at any Risen he saw. Robin sighed and pulled Cordelia into a quick hug.

They separated when Severa cleared her throat. "I hate to interrupt guys, but Chrom and Sumia just took off towards the bridge over there." She pointed to the large stone structure.

Robin cursed, "Is the battlefield clear, did someone signal?"

Cordelia, silently observing the sky, nodded. "Yes, I can see the remnants of the signal. All the archers have been cleared out."

Robin nodded and they mounted Cordelia's Pegasus and took off. But not before Robin told Severa to take over the watch. She grumbled at this but moved to begin coordination when a blue flash caught her eye.

She smiled, it had been far too long.

 _On top of the bridge_

Chrom grunted as he rolled away from another strike. The Risen chieftain's axe shattered the stone beneath it as it swung around to kick. Chrom dodged again and scored a cut across its leg. A living creature would have been crippled, but the chieftain lifted its axe from the stone and swung again.

Sumia had tried to get into lance range earlier, but the chieftain nearly killed her Pegasus. Now she was circling the duel and firing icicles at the monster whenever the opening presented itself. After firing another volley and missing, she had an idea.

"Chrom!" She called. "Distract that thing for a few seconds! I have an idea!"

She received a grunt in return as Chrom rolled under another strike, slashing the creature's back again. Sumia, in the meantime, flew underneath the bridge. Creating five icicles, she imbedded them in a rough star pattern underneath the bridge. Pooling her magic into the butt of Gae Bolg, she waited.

Chrom, seeing the faint magic design behind the monster, began to push forwards. Backing the creature up with three strikes, he broke its guard and gave it a harsh kick, sending it just behind the seal. As it sprang to its feet, Chrom smirked.

"Now Sumia!"

With a shout, Sumia slammed Gae Bolg into the center of her design, magic lighting up into a star. On the other side, the effects were more… gruesome.

A cone of ice shot up from the center of the seal and impaled the chieftain through the split of its legs and out it's shoulder. Chrom winced in involuntary sympathy, but quickly lopped off the still groaning creature's head.

Sighing in relief, Chrom turned to his grinning wife. "Did you really want that dress that badly?"

Sumia giggled. "Don't worry, I'd never do something like that to try and convince you."

"While this conversation would most likely be fascinating, we need to discuss what just happened." A voice interjected, revealing Robin and Cordelia as they circled to land.

"What is there to discuss my friend? We both know Validar is behind this and we can't call him out on it or else he could withdraw his support. While it's suicidal, you never know with kings." Chrom answered, pretty much ending that line of discussion.

"That's not what I meant Chrom, we need to discuss that Henry fellow and what the likelihood of further attacks are." Robin answered with a roll of his eyes.

Chrom opened his mouth to answer, but a bright light interrupted his response. It faded quickly, revealing a Risen with its blade closing in on Chrom's throat.

Chrom had just enough time to curse his carelessness before a voice reached his ears.

"I won't let you harm my father!"

The Risen's blade stopped short, held in place by a familiar blade, long enough for Robin to slay the assassin.

As the Risen dissolved into smoke, Chrom looked to their new arrival.

It was Marth and… had she just called him father?!

Lucina, realizing she now had four pairs of eyes from four powerful and important people on her, said the only thing she could.

"I can explain."

Chrom nodded and grasped her arm, leading her away from the curious eyes of the returning Shepherds

"Ok then Marth, start when you're ready."

Chrom and Lucina were standing a little way away from the others at Lucina's insistence they speak privately, now she had to try and explain.

"Honestly, I don't even know where to start." Lucina said.

"I will not force you to say anything you do not wish to say, we already owe you for helping save Emmeryn and myself. If the repayment requires you do not share, then so be it."

Lucina shook her head at the offer, smiling. "It's alright, I'd prefer that you know the truth anyway." She took a breath. "First, you should know that my name is not Marth."

Chrom nodded. "I'd guessed as much, go on."

Lucina frowned slightly, but continued. "It… would be easier to just show you. Please, take a look at my left eye."

Lucina walked forward and stood before Chrom, letting him peer more closely at her eyes. Chrom looked at her left eye like instructed and gasped.

There it was, the brand of the Exalt. It all made sense.

"…Lucina?"

Lucina tried her best, but couldn't stop the tears that began to roll down her cheeks, now what would he do?

Seeing his daughter, his baby, crying in front of him. Chrom reached out and wiped away her tears, cupping her cheek.

"It's alright Lucy Goosey, let it all out, I'm right here."

Lucina finally felt all of the memories rush back to her at the long dead nickname. The struggles, the heartache, the nightmares.

"Father!" She sobbed as she rushed into his arms, finally releasing long held despair and sadness. She sobbed for a few moments in her father's arms, not noticing how Chrom was looking behind her in steadily growing panic.

They separated a moment later when Lucina had calmed her hysteria. She noticed a bit of a chill in the air, but ignored it in favor of her father.

"All better?" He asked gently, eyes tender.

She nodded, feeling the chill a bit more now.

"Now that you've explained this to me, why don't we go tell your mother before she turns the river to ice hmm?"

Lucina blinked at the request but nodded, turning to face her mother.

Only to find a wide area of grass frozen solid, Robin and Cordelia paced quietly to try and thaw the area. Sumia stood a ways off, shredding flowers in her hands and mumbling 'He loves me, He loves me not.'

Blinking at the odd sight, Lucina waited for Chrom to call her over.

"Alright Sumia," He began. "I know this is going to come as a shock but… this is our daughter Lucina."

Sumia blinked, the flowers falling from numb fingers.

"What?"

Her response was completely flat, making Chrom nervous. "I know it seems far-fetched but she holds the brand of house Ylisse, in the exact same place as our daughter."

"It's true Sumia." Lucina added. "Look closely and see for yourself."

Sumia, skeptical, moved closer and looked.

"You do have the brand!" She shouted. "But… but this doesn't make any sense! Wait! Are my little girls ok?! Did you hurt them?!"

Lucina flinched at her mother's accusations but answered firmly. "Your daughters are safe, right where you left them. I am Lucina from a time that had yet to be, ten years hence when history takes a turn for the worst."

She could still see it, the burning towns, the Risen destroying everything as the few remaining soldiers fought and died in a hopeless battle. She shook away the memories as Chrom asked her another question.

"But why? What could have caused you to have to travel through _time_ of all things?"

"The fell dragon Grima was resurrected in my time, his armies swept across the land killing every man, woman, and child they came across. None, not even the Shepherds could stop them."

Robin, having joined the group with Cordelia, spoke up. "Everyone? Our entire company dead?"

"Yes, Naga had feared that such a day may pass, where her power would no longer be enough to stop Grima, so she devised a ritual to send one back and rewrite history. I came back with others but… we had to separate."

Chrom sighed. "Truly a tale that boggles the mind, even with our Outrealm adventures. But I believe her. I saw her fall from the sky through a portal, from the future, and her sword and my own are one in the same. There can be no other explanation."

Sumia still seemed to be coming to grips with the story though. "Are you truly my daughter? Do you swear on your name?"

Lucina nodded. "I swear on my life, and the name of my great-grandmother that you so bestowed on me."

Sumia finally relaxed. "Oh Lucina, I'm sorry for doubting you. You grow up… uh, grew up to be such a strong beautiful woman. I couldn't be prouder."

"Thank you, Sumia." Lucina smiled.

Sumia smirked. "You don't want to call me mom?"

Lucina grimaced. "I… thought you might mind."

"You are the world to me Lucina! There's no way I would mind!"

Lucina sniffled, beginning to cry again. Sumia walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace. "It's alright my little lotus blossom. **(1)** You're safe now, and I will see your life filled with the happiness you've been denied."

"Mom, mommy." Lucina sobbed into Sumia's shoulder. "I've missed you more than you'll ever know, thank you so much."

Robin and Cordelia stepped to the side, letting the family have their moment.

"The leader's a girl, five coins please." Robin whispered to Cordelia, who reluctantly gave him the money with a glare.

"You just had to go and ruin the moment didn't you?"

 _Two hours later_

News of Lucina's joining and identity spread quickly through the camp, the royal family bombarded with questions that took a general assembly to calm down and answer somewhat effectively.

Now, Lucina was making her way to the bathing tents, in desperate need of relaxation. A flash of color caught her eye and she looked around for a moment before continuing on her way. Severa, hiding behind a tent, tried to calm her racing heart.

'I'll speak with her tomorrow; she needs a break. It's not easy to meet your parents again after all.'

With that thought, Severa left to go to sleep, leaving Lucina none the wiser as she entered her tent.

Seeing no one in the large area, Lucina swiftly undressed and filled a tub with hot water before sinking in with a sigh. Running a hand through her tresses, she remembered a pouch she'd left on her belt. Thinking for a moment, she decided against retrieving it, wanting to come clean fully.

After soaking for another ten or so minutes, she pulled herself out and filled another basin with water and began washing her hair. She was careful with it, wanting to follow the instructions she'd been given correctly. Slowly but surely, she felt a weight lift off of her chest as the water slowly turned a midnight blue, the dye now free from her.

Standing up, she dried and combed her locks again, smiling at her fresh face in the mirror. She really was home now, she no longer needed to draw only on her father for her image.

With that thought she exited the bathing tent to find her parents.

Her ash grey hair flowing behind her like ocean waves.

 _Ch End._

 **(1) Lucina is actually named after the Roman goddess of childbirth, who's sacred flower was the lotus. Thus the nickname.**

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **Severa: You dyed your hair Lucy! I thought you had natural blue hair!**

 **Lucina: No, only Cynthia has Father's hair color, I inherited mother's. The situation demanded it though, and people trusted the daughters of Chrom more than they did the daughters of Sumia.**

 **Severa: That's… really dumb.**

 **7: People are dumb, there's no real way around that. Though I do congratulate you on taking the tough road, especially since it must have been one of your few physical reminders of her.**

 **Lucina: It… wasn't easy, no. And I had to keep the dye handy since it would wear out after a while. Only Cynthia knew until now.**

 **Severa: We're girlfriends for heaven's sake! You can tell me this! It at least explains while you always stay clean shaven!**

 **7: Please don't go there Sev, we don't need the viewers getting any more ideas. Though, since I can tell you need to hash this out, I'll do the outro today.**

 **Lucina: Thanks 7. Come one Severa, let's go have a talk.**

 **Severa: Yes, let's.**

 ***They leave***

 **Ok, anyway, onto review responses!**

 **Goodralisk: Glad you enjoyed it! They have weird tastes man, it's hard walking into the dorm and not hearing** _ **some**_ **kind of exploit!**

 **Terraknight23: Sadly, everyone knows that line from Ackbar. I hope you like this one as well!**

 **ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet: That was the whole point of the joke! Hope you enjoy this little make up gift!**

 **Drakolf: Yay! I got this idea from an author called Hektols. His story is one of the most reviewed on the site!**

 **Guest: You left three so I'll answer in order. 1) Well I'm glad my writing did a good job conveying the emotions! 2) Don't read Percy Jackson fics personally but I've seen similar sections in other fics. 3) Glad I made you laugh!**

 **The Devil Hunter Shade: Well I think this one was longer so I hope I did it some justice. We already had the discussion on those two so I just hope you like a little continuation of Sumia's magic here!**

 **Pkmn2112: Glad to see you reviewing again! You make some good points here so I hope to live up to your expectations here!**

 **Well that's everything I ha-**

 ***KRA-BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!***

 **What in heaven's name was that!**

 **Welkin: Sorry, sorry! We were having an ordinance test and Owain had the bright idea to try and block with a thunder bolt!"**

 ***Groan* Tell him he's paying for everything! And if he can't pay then he has to work for Largo until he's paid it off!**

 **Welkin: Got ya! *Leaves***

 **Anyway, that's all I have everyone, please follow favorite and review! We'll see you next time!**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**


	29. Brief Peace

**Hello everyone!**

 **Severa: Well you got back at least, that's about all we can ask.**

 **7: Well you needed to sort out your grievances with Lucina. And if that thumping I heard when I walked by your room was any indication, I think you guys are fine.**

 **Severa: *growl***

 **Lucina: Would you stop that 7? You know it embarrasses her *whisper* and me.**

 **7: Sorry, it's just too easy. Anyway, any new things we have to take care of?**

 **Lucina: Hmm. I don't think so. Anything on your side Sev?**

 **Severa: Hmm. *Pales* Oh no.**

 **7: Sev? You're making me nervous.**

 **Severa: It's sparring day.**

 **Lucina: *Pales as well* Oh no.**

 **7: Uhh… Should I go get kiwi and take cover?**

 **Lucina: That would be for the best, it's free for all week and the other cast members were invited.**

 **7: Oh… SHIT!**

 ***Runs out of the studio as sounds of combat begin to reverberate throughout the building***

 **7: Kiwi! No time to explain we need to go!**

 ***Grabs a confused kiwi fireman style and flees into bunker, slamming door as a wave of fire crashes into door. ***

 **7: *Looks to kiwi* I'll explain later, let's just get this down so we can get back to work.**

 **Edit: Be aware everyone, this chapter has** _ **not**_ **been looked over by kiwi! She's busy for two weeks so forgive any drop in the usual quality, she's THAT important.**

 _Brief Peace_

Lucina felt disappointed the next day, Sumia was pouting and Chrom smiling smugly as his wife handed him a bag of coins.

"You knew my hair was dyed?" Lucina asked after a moment of stunned disbelief, this camp really had a gambling problem.

"Your father has sharper eyes than you think." Chrom answered, winking.

Lucina took a moment to process that before shaking her head, this could wait.

"Anyway, when do we move for the coast? I may not be privy to the exact details yet, but I know that's where we're going."

Sumia answered. "We leave in a couple hours, we just had one more question for you before we started to pack up."

Chrom took his cue. "Can you describe the comrades you had to split up with? We have to leave a force behind to guard the homeland but we can spare some for a search without compromising anything."

Lucina held a pensive look for a moment before nodding gratefully. She missed her old friends and she desperately wanted to reunite with them, especially Cynthia and Severa.

"Oh! And one more thing!" Sumia added, interrupting Lucina as she started to speak. "If you're here, that means Cynthia probably came through as well. Unless, she wasn't born in that timeline."

Lucina winced, how could she forget.

"Yes, Cynthia came back with me. She's a Pegasus knight just like you mother, and has father's hair, naturally I assure you. She was actually beside me when we dueled in Ferox years ago, the one mother dueled."

Sumia clicked her tongue, well that explained a lot.

"Wait," Chrom began. "But if the Pegasus knight was Cynthia, then that would make that Katarina character…"

Sumia gasped. "That explains why Robin and Cordelia have been so chipper! Oh, why didn't they tell us?"

Lucina looked from her father to her mother in confusion. Who was Katarina? She had Severa at her side when they were in Ferox, not some Katarina.

Chrom sighed at his daughter's confused face. "Well Lucina, apparently we've already found one of your missing companions." He looked her straight in the eye.

"She's been with the Shepherds for the past six years after all."

 _20 minutes later_

Severa sighed as she looked over the roster Robin had given her. He wanted her to try and figure out how to maneuver around a large force with only a small squad of infantry and cavalry. And all through a forest, perfect for the horses.

Within two hours.

Sighing as she looked to the small pile of parchment next to her seat, Severa pinched her nose.

'Why am I not surprised I have to try and outsmart him if I want to go shopping? I knew that I shouldn't have bought all those peaches, but dammit that merchant was just so convincing!'

Sighing again, Severa got back to work. But, before she could even place the first piece, she heard someone behind her.

"I'm busy if you can't tell." Severa spoke, never looking up. "If it's not important then find someone else." She was answered with silence, but the presence wouldn't leave. She ignored it as best she could, but eventually snapped.

"What is it for heaven's sake!" Severa shouted, looking up from her paper.

"Severa…"

Severa froze at the voice and the image before her. Lucina, after so long she was in front of her again. And she looked different than she remembered.

Lucina continued to stare at her, expression unreadable. Severa, for her part, was pointing at Lucina's hair, mouth agape.

"You have grey hair! You have aunty Sumia's hair!"

Lucina couldn't stop the wry smile that spread on her face, laughter bubbled in her throat until she was doubled over.

"What's so funny! You don't think your oldest friend should be privy to this little detail! Now I know why you only let Cynthia bathe with you whenever we convinced you to actually stop and rest!" Severa screamed, her surprise outweighing anything else in the boiling cauldron of her emotions.

Lucina just laughed some more, but calmed down after a moment, with a soft smile settling onto her features. Severa felt a wave of nervousness crash into her at the look and swiftly averted her eyes.

"So… they ran into you first huh?" Lucina's voice whispered as Severa stared at the ground.

"I'm happy for you Sev, you got your family back, and so soon too." Lucina continued, voice now much closer to Severa's ear.

Severa scoffed, but her voice choked and she couldn't say anything more for a moment.

"Don't try and hide it from me Lucina, I know you're jealous. I've had my parents and a warm bed for six years while you've been on the road and in the wilderness. I don't have the right to look you in the eye after being in paradise while you were in hell."

Severa was greeted with silence but stared resolutely at the ground. She didn't want to see the shock, the sympathy, like _she_ was the one that had suffered and needed comforting.

Her brooding was broken when a pair of arms wrapped around her, Lucina's voice tickled her ear as grey hair fell beside her.

"Honestly, I was jealous Severa. I felt almost betrayed that you had something that I'd craved for so long. But I have them with me now and I understand. That joy is something I would never want anyone to let go of, least of all you."

Lucina pulled back and pulled Severa's eyes to hers, both misty.

"I missed you so much Sev. I'm… I'm just so happy to see you again."

Severa stood and embraced Lucina hard, both sobbing as they held each other close. Severa took a moment to examine the area and found it empty.

Pulling away, Severa smiled.

"I missed you too Lucy, let's not have this splitting up idea ever again. Ok?"

Lucina smiled, resting her forehead against Severa.

They stood there for a breathless moment before Lucina spoke.

"Hey… Sev?"

"Mm?"

"Kiss me?"

Severa leaned in, "Do you have to ask?"

Their lips met and molded together, Severa tasted the faint trace of vanilla on Lucina's lips as they held themselves there.

After a timeless moment, they separated.

"Never leave me again." Lucina whispered.

"I never will." Severa answered as they kissed again. **(1)**

 _With Robin and Cordelia_

"It was Severa's request Chrom, I couldn't say no to her, not after all she's been through."

"And I only became aware of who she was a few months ago Sumia, but even if I had known earlier I would have held my tongue."

Robin and Cordelia's eyes practically dared their friends and lieges to question their decision. They'd been summoned to explain their secrecy to their King and Queen and now the decision of punishment for withholding vital information was to be meted out.

Chrom and Sumia shared a glance. While they could understand the reasoning well enough, they'd still withheld vital information from them that hinted at catastrophe.

"We understand your position and why you swore your silence." Chrom sighed after a moment of tense silence.

"But you both withheld vital intelligence from us relating to an international threat." Sumia continued, "For this, you both will have to suffer the consequences."

Robin and Cordelia nodded. For their daughter, no price was too high.

"Robin, you are hereby sentenced to wagon duty with no assisstance and regent collecting in addition to your tactician duties for eight months. You will also by forbidden from playing any kind of music for three months, every infraction against this will results in two hours of Frederick's training regime."

Robin winced, there went his free time and clothes.

"You Cordelia," Sumia continued. "Are forbidden from all but bare minimum oversight on logistics for six months, in addition to this, you are hereby relieved of any stock and supply duties for the next seven months. You are also forbidden to play any music during this time, every infraction resulting in three hours of Nowi's playtime." **(2)**

Cordelia nearly recoiled, the boredom and stress from her perfectionism would drive her mad!

"We are not without mercy of course." Chrom continued. "Should you carry these punishments diligently without complaint then the sentence will be lessened by half, continue for another month after that and the sentence will be lifted."

"Report to Frederick and your tent respectively, we leave in two hours." Sumia concluded, dismissing them.

They left with no further complaints, walking beside each other as they moved through the bustling camp. Silence stretched between them until Robin sighed.

"We knew this was coming, I'm just glad they decided on a light punishment. Though I did promise Sev to go on a shopping trip if she could figure out that scenario I gave her. Looks like that'll be on hold."

Cordelia nodded. "I promised her lessons with the lyre too, and now those plans are done for a while. I hope she understands."

They lapsed back into silence again and wandered about. Cordelia couldn't check in on the logistics, she knew Maribelle would most likely have been chosen to keep her away, and Robin was searching for Frederick.

After about thirty minutes they finally found him.

"I see you've received your 'punishment' so to speak." Frederick called from where he was helping Kellam and Gregor load wagons.

"Yes," Robin answered. "I've been assigned to wagon detail and regent collecting and I was told to report to you."

Frederick nodded with a frown. "And you? Have you been assigned something similar?"

She shook her head. "I've been relieved of most of my duties beyond basic oversight and combat, the boredom will likely drive me insane."

Frederick nodded but frowned as well. "Then I don't need you here now Cordelia, I suggest you go find your daughter and have a talk with her."

Robin and Cordelia started at his suggestion. "How did you know?" She asked.

"After milord introduced Lucina to us, it didn't take a big leap of logic to realize that the 'Katarina' that had been around us for so long was Severa all grown up." Frederick answered, a sardonic drawl in his voice.

Kellam and Gregor chuckled behind them. Robin and Cordelia had to force blushes away at the sound, they were really off today apparently.

"Anyway, Robin I need you to go move those barrels into that wagon there, the one on the right. After that, those crates need moving and then I need you to help the blacksmith. Since we'll be moving out soon that's all you have for today."

Robin sighed before turning to Cordelia. "I'll see you in a couple hours, make sure Severa hasn't been questioned _too_ much ok? We both know what Lissa's like."

"Alright, I'll see you later dear." Cordelia kissed him before going on her way.

Robin smiled and turned back to the crates.

Where Frederick, Gregor, and Kellam were gone.

He sighed.

'Bastards, and here I thought I could sneak in some help.'

 _With Cordelia_

'I have to find _something_ to do.' She thought as the camp finished packing up. Boredom was her greatest weakness really and she had to do something before they left.

'May as well see if Severa's ok. It's not going to be fun to try and explain what happened, that's for sure.'

With that thought, Cordelia set off to find Severa. Last she'd seen her, Severa was still in a clearing near the east side of camp. As she walked, a thought came back to her. A thought raised during their audience with Chrom.

'If Cynthia also came back, does that mean… Morgan did too?'

She was both frightened and enchanted by the idea. On one hand, Severa had never spoken about having a sibling and there was the possibility that Morgan wasn't born in Severa's timeline. But even if she had been…

Cordelia shook her head, turning to more positive thoughts as she looked through another clearing. The other option was that her youngest was simply out and about the world. Severa may just not want to worry her parents over a missing sibling.

That line of thought brought another smile to her face. Severa was sarcastic and almost caustic to those she'd just met but even the barest effort revealed the kind young woman she was.

And it would be just like her to not want others to hear her own concerns.

Smiling again, Cordelia finally found Severa chatting with Lucina, parchment strewn around them.

"Severa! Lucina!" Cordelia called out, blinking when the two practically jumped off the ground.

"M-mom!" Severa squeaked in surprise.

"Aunt Cordelia! Good to see you again!" Lucina answered in turn, flashing a grin.

"You too Lucina, I'm glad you decided to get that dye out of your hair, grey suits you very well." Cordelia smirked as Lucina sighed

"Did _everyone_ figure I had dye in it?"

Cordelia smirked again, thinking back to an adventure where they had to spot minutia amongst a field of flowers for training.

Nowi _hated_ it.

"Well _I_ was surprised at least, and I think the others will be when we find them." Severa tried to reassure her, though she wasn't exactly sure _why_ Lucina wanted people to be shocked about it.

Cordelia chuckled, these two would keep her plenty occupied.

"Well Lucina, why don't you and Sev here tell me about your compatriots while we head up to the coast? We should be there by evening today if all goes well."

And so they talked for a time, eventually making their way to the wagons where Lucina and Severa walked beside Cordelia while Cordelia herself rode on her Pegasus, their march was easy as they neared the port.

"So Inigo's a flirt huh?" Cordelia asked a couple hours into the march, Nowi skipped beside them. She'd inserted herself into the conversation only a few minutes ago.

"Talk about a turnaround." Nowi chuckled. "He's so shy right now he can't even talk to Nah, not even when she's _trying_ to talk to him."

The group shared a laugh at that before Severa spoke. "Inigo's a flirt alright, but Nah is actually the biggest change if you ask me."

Nowi flipped around to face Severa, skipping backwards. "Oh! Is she more like me or Frederick? Does she enjoy running in circles? Can she play the cello? What's her favorite rock? Tell me! Tell me!"

Severa blinked, taken aback. It was still odd to see a grown woman act like she was ten.

"Nah takes after Uncle Frederick to be honest." Lucina continued, catching Nowi's attention. "She's very serious about things and rather no nonsense so she doesn't really play any games or do anything she calls 'childish'."

Nowi frowned at that. The Nah she knew was a bright and cheerful child that loved to play with her mother and father. What could have caused her to change so much?

Cordelia frowned as well, but not for the same reason.

'There's someone up ahead, directly to the left. They're not showing any signs of hostility from what I can tell, but I can't see them very well either.'

Motioning Severa over, she whispered. "There's someone in the brush ahead, on the left. Want to go say hello?"

Severa smirked.

"Of course."

Severa sauntered forward then, all exaggerated geniality and roses fit to make Lucina cringe. She walked forwards a few yards before turning on a dime, Mercurius pointed at the brush.

"Come out or I fry you alive!" Severa barked, making those around her stop and watch.

Severa looked at the brush coolly, but couldn't shake an odd feeling in the back of her mind.

'Why am I having such strong déjà vu?'

She didn't need to wait long to find out.

"SIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!" A youthful voice yelled.

Severa blanched as a familiar scene played itself out.

Her shocked face, frozen in time. Then, a face crying a river of tears. Last, but not least, a pair of bodies falling to the ground.

"I found you again sis! I found you!" Morgan cried into her sister's chest, any further words lost to her sobs. After finding Naga's tear and searching high and low for four years, she was finally back with her sister.

Severa didn't speak for a moment, simply hugging Morgan tightly, but finally she found her words. "Morgan… Morgy… I'm so glad you're safe. I swear, here and now, we'll never have to leave like that again. Ok?"

She received a fervent nod, Morgan's scarlet hair mussing in her shirt. They stayed like that for a moment until a voice interrupted them.

"I'm so happy you're safe Morgan." Lucina said, smiling at the younger girl. "I'm sorry I had to separate you from Severa, but you're here now. And I think we have some people you'd like to meet."

Morgan looked from the surprising sight of Lucina's grey hair to a sight she'd only seen in her dreams.

"Mommy!"

Morgan sprang up and dragged Severa to Cordelia, who stood in shock.

As her (second oldest?) daughter approached, Cordelia took a moment to look at her face.

Same nose as hers, scarlet hair, those ears of Robin's, his lips, moonstone hairclips. But, what sold it most of all were her eyes. An opal in her left, a garnet in the right, a perfect mirror to Severa's own.

"Mom! Mom! Look Sev it's mom!" Morgan chanted as she finally stood in front of Cordelia's Pegasus, the entire caravan having long stopped to watch the scene before them.

Cordelia hopped off her Pegasus and approached Morgan carefully, unsure of how to react, seeing both her daughters standing before her, hand in hand.

"Well… seems like I was right. Morgan came through too huh?"

Severa nodded. Looks like Lucina spilled the beans about Cynthia, it's the only way mom could have figured that out.

"Well… the only thing I can… really, think to say is… welcome back… Morgan." **(3)**

Cordelia opened her arms wide and, after looking to Severa for a moment, Morgan dashed forwards and wrapped her arms around Cordelia, crying all over again.

Severa stood back for a moment before joining the hug, now they just needed to try and keep dad from freaking out and all would be well.

 _A few minutes later_

'Well he didn't freak out.' Severa thought as Cordelia swung smelling salts under Robin's nose. 'But fainting is a little much, even for him.'

They had found Robin walking next to Vaike and Cherche, the slow pace letting them walk rather than fly, when Morgan had jumped on the horse and yelled "Daddy!" before rushing into Robin's confused arms. He'd then taken one look at Morgan's face and fainted dead away, her eyes a perfect match to his youngest.

"Ugghh…" A groan rose from Robin's form, consciousness returning. "Cordy… I thought I saw Morgan, all grown up… did I fall into a ditch again?"

Cordelia chuckled. "No, silly. Morgan is here now, and _very_ excited to meet you."

Robin blinked a couple of times before sighing. "Of course, what's one more?"

He stood up.

"Sorry for fainting on you guys. I had to move a lot of stuff earlier so I wasn't all that… steady, if you catch my drift."

Cordelia nodded, turning her attention back to their daughters.

"Alright Morgan, he's ready now."

Morgan smiled and ran forward again, hugging Robin tightly. "Dad! Dad! I knew it was you as soon as I saw you! We're altogether again! This is great!"

Robin took a moment to look at Morgan before wrapping his arms around her. "It is great my dear. I know that you've had to go through a lot, but we're all here now."

He motioned Cordelia and Severa to join them and Morgan was soon enveloped in a group hug. "We'll need to go over what you can do, but that's for the port. Right now… let's just be a family."

As Morgan snuggled into her family's arms, Lucina watched the scene with melancholic eyes. The others had left by now and only she and her parents remained.

"Well looks like we have to rescind the music restrictions huh?" Chrom whispered to Sumia.

"Yeah, I don't have the heart to deny them that, not after seeing this."

Lucina smiled a bit at that, it was just like her parents.

Chrom and Sumia pulled her into a hug, surprising her.

"We'll find Cynthia ok Lucy? We'll have our time as a whole family before you even realize it." Chrom whispered to her.

"Just be strong my love. I have a feeling we'll be seeing her sooner than any of us think, just have faith." Sumia added.

Lucina nodded, burying her head into Sumia's shoulder for a moment. "Thank you Mother, Father. But, we need to get to the port. Shall we get moving?"

Her parents nodded and they went to get the caravan moving again, leaving Lucina to break up the other family's hug.

'Cynthia.' She thought as she got the Volk **(4)** family back on track. 'We'll find you. I know we will. We'll have to return to Ylisse sometime in the next few months, maybe I'll be able to convince father to head for Leane before we go back to the mainland. I'll see you then.'

With that determination set, Lucina dashed to the head of the caravan.

 _Meanwhile, two weeks out to sea._

"Lord Ignatius!"

"What is it sailor?" A gruff voice barked.

"We finally caught a tailwind milord! We'll make the Feroxian coast within two weeks!"

A gruff laughter filled the room. "Excellent, set the rowers to work at three hour intervals. We'll make even better time!"

"Sir!"

The scruff of boots presented the sailor's exit, leaving the commander alone.

'At last.' He thought. 'After nearly a month on the ocean we approach. The gods could only delay us so long.'

He grinned as he looked out to the sea, his armada sailing inexorably away from the storm clouds that followed them.

The howls of wolves sang through the winds.

 _CH. End_

 **(1) We'll see about that… MWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **(2) I'm not entirely sure these are good enough so have mercy please!**

 **(3) I almost called her care bear since that's how one of my friends refers to her cousin named Morgan.**

 **(4) Volk=Wolf for those that don't remember.**

 **Alright! That's a bit of a shorter chapter, but we have fighting next time! Hooray!**

 ***Turns to see a sign where kiwi once was***

" **Out on personal business, back in two weeks."**

 **Well, that's too bad. I hope she made it through that mayhem upstairs.**

 ***Sits down in front of TV***

 **Well I don't really have anything for you guys today and everyone else is still occupied. So, I'll see you all next time!**

 ***Pause***

 **Oh right! Review responses!**

 **The Devil Hunter Shade: I just added some detail to why he didn't want to do it and I've changed the referral to Grima. It's still obvious to most but, you never know. Glad you liked the fight, expect to see harder battles and the Shepherd's having to pull out the big guns. And by big, I mean BIG. Lastly, I'm glad you enjoyed Lucina's scene so much and I actually got the idea from a photoshop picture rather than her palette swap.**

 **ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet: That was the whole idea! Comedy is wonderful!**

 **Krulk: That's the reference alright and I like how Lucina looks with Sumia's hair.**

 **Guest: I will answer you as you questioned. I CANNOT TELL YOU ALL OF MY PLANS FOR HENRY BUT KNOW THAT HE HOLDS A PROMINENT ROLE IN THE LAST THIRD OF THE STORY! Until then, we won't be seeing a whole lot of him outside the boat ride itself. Sorry.**

 **Goodralisk: Glad you're learning! Every name in this game has either a meaning or is derived from a word in another language. For example, Lucina can also mean light, Severa can mean strern and Cordelia means child of heart. It all depends.**

 **Vaguekiwi: I may write it, but you turn it into the finished product! Hope you get whatever you need done!**

 **Pkmn2112: Since you left two I'll address in order. First, thanks for the praise on the fight's and no you weren't seeing a typo that's DocX being weird again. I think I fixed it. I've also addressed the Grima inconsistency and moved the nickname a couple lines down to make it flow a bit better. Lastly, I agree, Sumia was indeed the star last chapter and I'm glad you liked the color change!**

 **That's all folks! Have a great day!**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**


	30. Rise and Fall

**Ohhhhhhhh!**

 **Severa: I swear if you start that song I'll hang you by your spine!**

 **Lucina: It's ok Sev, there's no shame in admitting you liked Spongebob.**

 **Severa: The show sure! But that song is _so_ grating!**

 **7: I fear we may have confused the readers. You two _are_ supposed to be from a medieval fantasy world and here you are talking about old nicktoons.**

 **Severa: Yeah, but that doesn't stop us from having Netflix or Hulu now does it?**

 **Lucina: Or a good sized library and large rooms. They may be called dorms but we live in apartments.**

 **7: True enough. I heard that Lynn cleaned house at game night a couple days ago too.**

 **Lucina: She's so reserved when you meet her but her poker face fooled everyone.**

 **Severa: Yeah, though we are thankful to have all the fields and farms around too. Mozu and Donnel got those set up real fast.**

 ***They continue discussing***

 **7: I… never realized that the studio had become a self-sufficient township! No wonder people are in such great shape!**

 **Anyway, so everyone knows, I am on summer break! Whether this means I write any faster than usual is up to events largely outside of my control, but I will do my best to update a little more frequently. Also, I've decided to change the poll end date. It will close when we finish Valm, not the whole story so vote while you can!**

 _Rise and Fall_

"And begin!"

Two combatants dashed at each other, Mercurius and Gungnir in hand, clashing at the center of the makeshift arena.

The younger of the two used their reach to stab and swing at their opponent, but they weaved and ducked around every strike. Catching an opening, the lance wielder rolled and launched a blast of wind.

Staggered by the hit, the sword wielder was barely able to catch another swing from the blade.

"You wanna bring magic into this? Fine!"

With that, they placed two hands at the hilt of their sword and sent magic coursing through the blade, steam rising from the glowing red edges. They charged forward again, two slashes and a thrust followed by a kick. Their opponent folded themselves around the attacks, a shell of wind enclosing the blade to match the burning metal.

Their match continued, neither giving any quarter to the other, until a fatal opportunity appeared.

The lance wielder spun their lance behind them before launching into a descending strike. The sword wielder, having seen the move's wind up, slid under the arc of the jump and brought the tip of their sword to their opponent's neck.

"And match!"

The two combatants held their positions for a moment before relaxing, the victor helping their opponent to their feet.

"You haven't rusted or anything huh Morgy?" Severa asked as she drew the heat out of Mercurius.

"Neither have you Sev! If anything you're much better than I remember!" Morgan answered, dispersing the wind from Gungnir.

"I agree." A voice spoke, drawing the sister's attention to their grinning father. "In fact, I think it's time I give Severa the Grandmaster exam."

Severa looked stunned. "But, don't you still have to do that entire regent collecting business? I thought you didn't have time for anything else!"

To explain, when Robin was named Grandmaster tactician over the Ylissean forces after the Second Plegian War, it had happened without any selection or process outside of Chrom's appointment. Wary of how that could be abused or mishandled in the future, Robin came up with a series of challenges to test if someone truly had the aptitude to be named Grandmaster and lead an army.

Robin smiled. "Actually Sev, I've given you all the challenges over the past few months, outside of the final exercise. You didn't think I'd give you so many workloads just because I wanted to keep you frugal did you?"

Severa blushed, not wanting to admit that's exactly what she had thought.

Robin chuckled. "You're very skilled too Morgan, I can see how determined you are to be a knight commander."

Morgan smiled. While she respected her father and had a basic understanding of tactics, her real love was flying and lance work. This led her to follow in her mother's footsteps. It helped she wasn't a very good runner and had a similar perfectionist streak but she held a greater affinity for magic than Cordelia and was thus made a dark flier.

Severa, now over her shock, narrowed her eyes. "Wait, that final challenge. It's a live exercise isn't it? You want me to come up with a way to defeat the Valmese fleet after we set off tomorrow?"

Robin smirked. "That's my girl."

Severa sighed, sheathing Mercurius. There went her plans to treat Lucina to dinner tonight, she even had the perfect dress picked out and everything.

"I assume that I have free reign yes? I can talk to anyone and assemble any plan before bringing it to you for inspection, then I have to run it."

Robin nodded.

"That's correct, and remember…"

"A tactician must always observe, consider, and act before anyone else. Move cautiously but surely and always know that there are no do overs." Severa recited, the code long memorized.

Robin nodded sharply. She had passed the previous challenges with flying colors, this should be no problem for her. Unless, Robin feared, the Valmese had more to offer than they thought.

"Morgan, go help your mother for now. She's still off of logistics but that hasn't stopped her from finding things to do."

"Understood! I'll see you at dinner Sev, have fun!"

Morgan dashed off, disappearing around a corner with the faint sound of wind magic. Robin watched her go before giving Severa a quick hug.

"You'll be fine. You've been strategizing for your friends against much longer odds if what I've worked out is right."

Severa returned the hug before stepping away, already contemplating an idea.

 _Docks_

"That's… a _lot_ of ships."

Vaike's astute observation went unsnarked as the rest of the Shepherds could only nod in mute agreement.

Before them sailed easily over a thousand ships, each with enough room to fit three hundred men comfortably with all their provisions and still feel like they could hold more. Panne, after a quick count through a provision's list, gave the next bit of information.

"We could barely fill all these ships to half. Even if more than half this fleet sank we'd still be able to place the entirety of our forces onto the remainder."

Kellam agreed. "And still fit all the supplies and animals as well. Generous help, pah, this is almost excessive."

Chrom, silent to this point, shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Get everyone to the assigned dock and loaded up, we leave tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

The Shepherds dispersed at that, leaving Chrom and Lissa alone. Chrom continued to stare at the vast fleet for a few moments until Lissa got his attention.

"What do you need Lissa? I thought you'd be with Donnel or Maribelle."

Lissa sighed. "You really need to pay more attention Chrom, haven't you heard that Severa is in charge when we confront the Valmese?"

Chrom started, no he hadn't heard that. In fact, he had planned to talk to Robin about it after the fleet arrived.

Lissa smirked. "She called you, me, Sumia, and the Khans to a strategy meeting, follow me."

Chrom followed a moment later, bound by nothing if not his own curiosity. After a few minutes of winding their way through the streets, they finally arrived at the temporary headquarters of their joint forces, a large inn.

Following Lissa up two more flights of stairs, they entered a large conference room. Severa was already discussing a list of supplies and ships with Sumia and the Khans.

"Ah! There you are." Severa said as they entered, turning to her aunt and uncle. It was still _very_ hard for her to keep track of relations in the Shepherds, but she knew these two at least.

"So Robin's given control of this battle to you huh?" Chrom muttered.

Severa rolled her eyes.

"Yes it's my job to do this, if you have any objections go talk to my dad. In the meantime, I think I've got a base plan here for how we can remove the fleet. Along with a couple of contingencies."

That caught everyone's attention.

"Alright then let's hear it girl! We don't have all day!" Flavia barked. She'd been busy organizing her forces and didn't have very long to listen to a child that had yet to earn her respect.

Maybe as a warrior, but not yet as a tactician.

Severa held back a growl; this was what she was afraid of. No one here had ever seen her in command or make her own plans; only her father had ever done anything to earn their ears.

Taking a deep breath, she began. "As I can see on this list we have a massive surplus of oils. Very flammable oils."

Seeing twinkles of understanding flash across the room, she continued. "However, we do not have any catapults attached to any of the ships and the process of outfitting them would take almost two months. We don't have that time."

"What's the point of all that information then?" Sumia questioned, skeptical of Severa's line of thought.

"We don't need catapults, we need battering rams." Severa answered, tapping the list of ships lying on the conference table.

"You want us to sacrifice our men!" Chrom shouted, horrified at the implication.

"What? No!" Severa shouted back, trying to calm a suddenly tense room. "All I'm saying is that we place the absolute bare minimum number of men on boats loaded down with oil. We can then have them set a collision course for the Valmese fleet and abandon ship when they're close enough."

She looked around the room, the occupants now calmed. "While the Valmese try and figure out what just hit them, we can fish out our own soldiers and clean the rest out. Do so and we remove the Valmese navy from play and we can cross the sea at our leisure."

Severa smirked as the room fell quiet.

"Just one question for you Sev, what happens if the enemy ends up avoiding the majority of the boats?"

Severa looked to Lissa and adopted an apprehensive face. "If the majority of the fleet is still alive after that, even after we take out the commander, then I have to ask you to do the rest Lissa."

Lissa nodded. "Well I hope this works out then! It's not exactly fun being comatose for three months."

Severa nodded. "I do have one more contingency. If the majority of their fleet is destroyed but a sizable group still remains we can just sail around them in the chaos. Any Pegasus knights with extra fire javelins can strike at them while distracted and cause their numbers to be negligible. Any questions?"

She was met with silence all around as her audience considered her plans.

"I think it just might work." Basilio declared, startling Severa.

"It sounds crazy, but I have a feeling Robin would have only figured out those first two not the last one. Very well, Severa you're in charge of setting this up and I give you the authority to request whoever you wish to help."

Chrom's answer was met with a series of nods, but Sumia had one more thing to say.

"That was very well done Severa; I saw how Flavia's impatience made you frustrated but you handled it very well."

Severa blinked at the praise but smiled. Even after six years of praise from others for her other actions, Sumia was the first outside her father to praise her for her own plans.

"Thanks Aunt Sumia, it… was not what I expected that's for sure. Dad makes it look so easy, but I was sweating pretty hard."

She pointed to her glistening brow, making Sumia chuckle.

"It's alright; the first time doing anything is hard. But we both need to get back to work so if you need any help just find me ok?"

Sumia left, leaving Severa to herself and her charts. Severa remained quiet for a moment before smiling.

She always loved that, the unconditional support. She'd had to pull so many strings to keep their party stocked and safe in the future and it still felt so new.

Shaking her head, she got back to working out whom she'd need and which ships were best suited for the charge they were going to do. After a few hours of work and messengers coming in and out, Severa had a visitor.

"Good to see you so hard at work Severa." Cherche greeted as she entered, smiling at the vast array of charts in the room.

"Cherche." Severa greeted, not looking up from one of her diagrams. "What can I do for you?"

Cherche walked forwards and placed a small parchment on the table. "First, Lucina had a message for you and asked if I could give it to you. Secondly, I'd like to volunteer for the attack force in your plan, if the original idea doesn't work."

Severa mentally thanked Cherche for not mentioning what the actual plan was; only those involved had any need to know and were thus the _only_ to know.

"Very well, since you're the most senior member to have volunteered for the mission I'll be placing you in command of the attack group. Most of them are Pegasus knights so they may not take to your command. Please, be gentle with them. I don't need them quitting on me."

Cherche nodded and left, glimpsing Severa reach for the message just as the door closed.

Severa gave the message a quick look over before sighing. Lucina wanted to be on the same ship as her, but that was already done since their families were on the same boat. Crumpling the redundant request, Severa stretched herself out.

She was tired and hungry, but she'd gotten them as prepared as she could on such short notice. Locking the door behind her, the vital documents hidden in the folds of her cloak, she went to the main dining area only to find a surprise.

"Lucina? What are you doing here?"

Lucina looked away from the small band that some of the soldiers had started up to greet her girlfriend. They shared a brief hug before sitting down, a waiter soon taking their orders.

"Just taking a break is all, been back and forth all day moving weapons and such so I thought some dinner would be nice."

Severa nodded and looked around the inn. None of the other Shepherds were there, but considering the inn was rather popular before being taken over as a make shift base that was likely to change.

"Well I think I'm done for the night so how about we catch some shut eye after eating? It's gonna be the last time we sleep on solid ground for a month."

Lucina considered the offer for a moment before agreeing. They already shared a room as was, though their families were still unaware of their relationship, and it would be nice to get a good rest on solid ground.

They lapsed into silence, not talking even when their food arrived. Severa eventually sighed.

"We need to tell them about us eventually Lucy, it's not fair that they've taken us in with such open arms and we still keep secrets. They'll understand, I'm sure they will."

Lucina didn't answer, choosing to look to the band again.

Sighing again, Severa stood from the table and went to pay for their meal. She returned to find Lucina standing to leave, still silent. Once they were back on the street and heading back to the building with their room she finally spoke.

"I know that they would accept it Sev, that's just who they are. I fear the nobles and the more close minded amongst the people and military. They don't take well to change and they may see our relationship as a way of harming our families."

Severa opened her mouth to disagree but closed it after a moment's thought. Sadly, that was true. In a world where most didn't live past sixty, it was of vital importance to keep the population going and it was of even greater importance for royal families.

Same gender relationships weren't looked at favorably for that basic reason.

Shaking her head, Severa turned away from the social problems that could occur, for now they had their families and each other. Along with a continent they needed to liberate.

A minor detail really.

"Alright Lucy you win, for now. But I get a shoulder rub for this ok?"

That brought a smile back to Lucina's face; only Severa would want something so inane on the eve before they left. Finally arriving at their building, they entered quietly when they saw most of the lights extinguished and continued up the stairs in relative silence.

Reaching their room, they entered and began to prepare for bed, armor hung on stands and hair cleaned.

A few minutes later, Lucina felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"I still get that shoulder massage right?"

Lucina felt Severa's breath tickle her neck as she spoke, sending shivers down her spine.

"Of course, sit down over there."

Severa set herself down on Lucina's bed, Lucina sat on her knees behind her. She started slowly first, feeling for the tense spots in Severa's shoulders and slowly kneading them away.

Severa groaned in relief as she felt the day's stress slowly melt away under Lucina's tender hands, content to enjoy the private moment to its fullest. She felt Lucina's hands search for any and all stiff spots, even ones that had been there for over a month, but yelped when a new sensation greeted her skin.

"Did… did you just kiss my shoulder?"

Lucina didn't answer, instead continuing to place light kisses along the sensitive skin, making Severa shiver at the sensation. The kisses began to trail up to Severa's neck, making her gasp. A hand held her head in place as Lucina's lips explored the length of her neck.

Severa gasped again as Lucina gave her neck a small lick, giving the heating flesh a longer lick as her tongue trailed from Severa's shoulder to her jaw.

"Lucy!"

Severa's gasp was quickly silenced as Lucina pulled her around into a passionate kiss, her tongue pushing its way into Severa's mouth and quickly establishing control as she explored. She pulled away after a moment to breathe but dived in once more.

Severa, just barely able to keep up, was able to fight Lucina's tongue and plunged into Lucina's mouth, tasting her as she never had before. They'd since fallen on the bed and were exploring each other's bodies when a simple discovery came to their attention.

"I forgot." Lucina panted as they stared at each other, love and lust slowly fading from their blood. "The onesie I wear is for protection, not easy access." **(1)**

Severa didn't stand a chance. That one sentence and what they'd almost done sent her into hysterics, laughing harder then she could ever remember.

Lucina joined her. She wasn't sure where her sudden surge of boldness had come from, but she shook it away. She liked them as they were now, they didn't need to move any faster than they chose to.

After they calmed down, Lucina spoke. "I'm sorry Sev. I don't know what came over me."

Severa brushed it off but with a warning. "It's fine, make sure I agree to it next time ok? Don't just come at me out of the blue."

"I'll do my best, goodnight Sev."

"Goodnight Lucy."

They kissed one more time before going to sleep, unaware of the steaming Morgan outside.

'Well the aphrodisiac didn't work. Looks like I'll have to leave it to them, agonizing as it may be.' Morgan thought before she left to sleep. **(2)**

 _One week later-Open Ocean_

Robin sighed as he watched Cordelia hurl over the railing again.

She'd received a nasty surprise that morning in the form of a newly discovered allergy to crab, causing her to be sick for the past few hours as her body expelled the shellfish. The others had been tactful enough to hold off on the jokes until Cordelia had recovered, but she was not looking forward to the puns that Gregor would inevitably create.

Since she was sick, Morgan had taken over her patrol duties for the time being while Lissa dug up the herbs she needed to cure the affliction.

"Not exactly the most romantic way to start the day huh?"

Robin looked at Cordelia surprised. The day started out perfect to him, waking up to see the sunrise after a passionate anniversary (which was about all they _could_ do) and sitting up on the deck before the horror of breakfast.

"Oh don't give me that look. We may have made sure not to conceive again last night but waking up tired and sore is not my idea of romantic."

Robin smiled. "Look on the bright side, we have another day or two before even the most cynical reports have the Valmese in range so we can relax for today and you can recover."

Cordelia tried to respond before feeling her stomach roll again, hunching over the railing in preparation as Robin stroked her back.

It was gonna be a long day.

 _With Lissa_

"Oh come on!"

Lissa shut another crate as she tried not to scream. She just wanted one thing! Was that too much to ask for?

Practically steaming, Lissa stomped her way to the next set of crates, vaguely careful to keep her robes from catching on the floorboards. Opening another crate, she let out a triumphant roar, more tiger than woman.

"Finally you son of a troll!" She cackled in glee as she gripped the bag of dried apples. "Mama's gonna make up some cider with these!"

She cackled for another minute before realizing she had someone there with her.

"Oh, Hi Donny!"

Donnel was smiling a little ways away, watching his wife as she celebrated finding the apples. He'd found himself around her even more than he normally was, which was practically all the time, but not for any good reason.

He was nervous.

Severa's plan had been through the ringer several times by Robin and the others, but he still felt uneasy at the secondary plan with Lissa. She was powerful, that's for sure, but her best would put her in a coma for months.

He wasn't sure he could look after her if that happened.

"Donny, I know that look. That's the 'Lissa you're about to do something stupid and I'll cut you off if you do it' look."

Donnel started but smiled. "Well I reckon I should make sure you get that cider right. Heaven knows you're angry enough at those apples to get it wrong."

Lissa blew him a raspberry, but smiled as she flipped her hair back. "Well then, let's get it made. Cordelia is going to be miserable until we're finished!"

She marched up and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the nearest vinegar jug.

The glowing white pentagram on her hand held his attention the entire way.

 _The next day_

Morgan giggled as she flew through the air, enjoying the air rushing by her. She may have been on patrol but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the wide blue ocean around her. Besides, there was absolutely nothing in sight and she could see forever.

Deciding to have a bit of fun, she pulled herself and her mount into a dive towards the water, pulling herself up so her Pegasus just barely skimmed the water. Pulling on the reins, she flipped upside down and held herself by her thighs.

"Wooooohhhhoooooo!" She shouted to the empty ocean, reaching into the water as she directed her mount with her legs, moving through a series of slashes and rolls that made her adrenaline surge.

'I need to see if mother would be up to this later!' She thought as she finally righted herself. 'It's so much fun!'

Flying back to her original height, Morgan's good mood evaporated.

The Valmese had arrived.

Turning to the fleet behind her, Morgan pulled out her signaling tome and launched the signal. Time to fight for the first time in what would become an increasingly common position.

Hopelessly outnumbered.

 _30 minutes later_

"Is everyone in position?" Severa shouted over the din of the waves. "We need the flagship dead before anything else! By all reports that's where one of the only leaders who actually knows how to sail is located."

She received a series of confirmatory shouts, the Shepherds were ready to go and the rams were ready to charge at the signal.

As their ship sailed toward the first row of the Valmese fleet, Severa took a moment to look herself over.

Mom and Dad had taken her aside after Morgan had returned and presented her with a gift that they'd had commissioned almost a month ago.

Grandmaster armor.

The new golden breastplate shined in the sunlight along with its greaves, shin guards, and boots of the same color. The skirt had new gold embroidery stitched into it and her cloak, taken from her the previous night, had new embellishments placed along its edges and tassels to show her rank. Finally, two golden pauldrons sat upon her shoulders.

Smiling at the feeling of the new armor, she locked eyes with her mother and father, both with the squad sent to kill the leader. They smiled back and Cordelia gave her a quick hand sign.

'Good luck love.' Severa thought, remembering that one easily.

"Alright you all know the plan!" She shouted after another moment, the enemy boats growing ever larger. "Get to the leader and put their head on a pike! As soon as it's done, get out of there! We don't need heroes, we need everyone alive!"

Another roar of agreement resounded and they settled in to wait, the enemy troops visible on their decks.

"Prepare to board!" The captain of their ship screamed over the roaring waves. "Planks down in three… two… one… GO GO GO!"

As the planks fell, the Shepherds charged, Robin claimed the first kill with a hard slash. The fliers quickly took to the air and flew about the ships, employing hit and run tactics as the others stormed the three ships surrounding them.

Severa parried a blow and beheaded the poor sap that attacked her in one move, catching Morgan turning a mage into mincemeat with a blast of wind. She'd been alone for now, though Gregor had killed two of her assailants earlier when they tried to ambush her. Looking around, she saw Vaike smash a hole through the floor of one of the ships and send a Valmese horseman tumbling down. Cherche had Minerva add a blast of fire into the bowels of the ship and screams rose from the flames.

'So far so good.' She thought as Gaius shot a Pegasus knight into the ocean, his boat clear for the moment. 'There's only a few more over there with Mom and Dad so they won't last long, but I haven't seen the commander yet.'

Seeing a flash in the corner of her eye, she rolled from a spear that embedded itself into the wood and found herself surrounded. A glance showed knights.

She sighed. 'This is just great.'

She pulled out Ragnorok, ready to earn a few burns, when a massive gust of wind swept most of the knights off the boat and into the ocean to drown. Looking around to find her savior, she found Maribelle with tome in hand.

"It wouldn't reflect on me well if I left a friend's daughter in such distress, besides, I may use fire but Excalibur is my real calling card."

Severa shook her head at that. "Sorry, just happy I didn't have to get my coat singed. More soldiers are bound to come up soon, go help Gaius for now if you would."

Maribelle harrumphed but galloped away. Severa took another look around the clearer ship and finally spotted the leader engaged with Kellam and Sully. Seeing her mother circling, she waved her down.

"Mom! Get me over the leader! I can end this real quick if we get there fast!"

Cordelia nodded. "Just none of those meteor moves ok? If you miss it'll be a world of pain."

Severa scoffed. "I may have to be a bit crazy to come up with these plans but I'm not insane!"

Cordelia made a wry smile at that, but then shook it away. "Alright, let's go!"

Cordelia hauled Severa onto the back of her Pegasus and took off to where Kellam had punched a hole through the leader's thick armor and Sully had sunk her lance into the hole.

"These seas are my home you dogs! Not one of you has ever known its bounty or its horrors!" The leader growled, struggling to stand.

He gripped his great spear and swung for Kellam's head. Kellam pulled a turtle and plunged inside his armor. The leader thrust the blunt end into the divot and onto Kellam's head.

As Kellam tried to remember how to walk, Sully charged her horse into him and knocked him over, planting her axe into his shoulder.

"That's what you get for hurting my husband you son of a bitch!"

Severa thought about leaving the finale to Sully and shrugged, why not.

"Have at him Sully!"

Sully leapt from her horse and advanced on the armed man, slowly drawing her toothed blade.

"If you think that you can just waltz in and take our homes you got another thing coming. But if that was all,"

She dragged the straight edge along the man's armor with a screech before sending him back to the floor with a kick as he tried to rise.

"I would take you prisoner. But you've made it personal now, and I don't like those that make it personal."

She placed the teeth of her blade at his throat, growling.

"Now go drown in the ocean you call home."

She grabbed him by his plate and dragged him to the side of the boat, hamstringing him before throwing him, armor and all, into the unforgiving waters. Severa blinked at the sight of such ironic brutality, but gave the signal for everyone to get the hell off the boats.

The heavily armored amongst them quickly joined the fliers before fleeing the ship while the others jumped ship before swimming to rescue boats.

"Send in the ships! They're confused!"

Their rams moved forward with all haste, a spear to pierce into the heart of the enemy. The skeleton crews abandoned ship with just moments to spare before the ships began to collide.

The sea became flame.

Severa watched over the roaring chaos from her perch and felt her stomach roll.

"Mommy… I don't feel good."

Cordelia realized what she meant and quickly dived onto one of their remaining ships, guiding Severa to the side where she promptly vomited. The cries of indignation and disgust that rose over the rails told Cordelia she'd need to apologize later.

But, she let Severa vomit in peace, already aware of why she suddenly felt sick.

"I… I killed them all mommy. I killed hundreds of people. Thousands maybe! I… I feel like a bitch."

Cordelia stroked her back, waving Robin over. "It's ok dear. They wouldn't have even thought about you again if they'd killed you, but you show so much by feeling this way. You are kind, loving, and most of all understanding. That is what makes you a great person and never let yourself forget that. Ok?"

Severa was still shaking; bile in her mouth, so Robin took his turn.

"This is the greatest burden for tacticians, even more so for grandmasters, while it may feel like you've robbed innocents of their lives or that you're a monster, take a look around you and ask yourself. 'Will I let those I love die? Or will I go and protect them, no matter what I must do?'"

Severa stopped shaking.

Robin smiled. "I see you already know the answer to that. Now then, I think you have to apologize to some of our comrades. It's not fun to come back victorious only to be covered in vomit no?"

Severa choked out a laugh at that, already feeling better. Still, her heart trembled at her actions. It would take time for her to get over this but she'd done it. She'd earned her distinction as a grandmaster and now they had total sea superiority.

Not bad for a week's work.

 _Meanwhile- Port Larn_

"So we are agreed. Should the Ylissean League take the port then we will support them in their quest against Walhart."

The assembly nodded, faces hidden in shadow.

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Say'ri, you shall be our eyes in this endeavor. If they seem to be failing then flee back to the rendezvous and we'll search for another way."

One of the figures nodded before silently leaving the room.

This was their last hope, no matter what they said. If the Ylissean League and their hounds of war could not stop Walhart and his forces…

None on the earth possibly could.

 _Ch End._

 **(1) If anyone knows where I got that line, please tell me. I want to give the creator credit.**

 **(2) Morgan is just a plain trickster, messing with her sister's love life like that! Especially after just coming back! Also, to allay fears, aphrodisiacs do NOT make them want to have sex, it just stimulates the libido.**

 **P.S I would also like to apologize for a lack of Henry when I promised he'd be here. I tried to incorporate him but it just felt too tacked on. Here's hoping I can find a better spot for him soon!**

 **Alright! A much longer one to make up for the relative shortness of the previous one.**

 **Lucina: That… was close.**

 **Severa: Yeah, not really wanting to share that part of our relationship just yet.**

 **7: It's why I stopped it, who doesn't love a good tease every once in a while?**

 **Severa: I don't, but it was fun to see a plan come to fruition.**

 **Lucina: I'm just glad you're ok. That many lives… it's not easy.**

 **7: Nor should it be. Though, based on your flushed faces, I'd say you need some alone time for a while.**

 **Severa: Thanks! *Drags Lucina away.***

 **7: They'll be busy for a while so next chapter will have a couple of new co-hosts before our friends return.**

 ***Hears a scream of ecstasy***

 **7: Make that two chapters.**

 **Now for review responses!**

 **ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet: As we can see they found something else to do, but this makes it so they can't be 'main' characters for this chapter. We'll return to them next time.**

 **Goodralisk: Hopefully this makes you less bored! Boredom is truly her worst enemy but she's ok.**

 **XenoEmblem4TW: We've already discussed what you thought so I hope you'll enjoy this one!**

 **The Devil Hunter Shade: I don't know if I did ok on the sea battle. The limited space doesn't give me a whole lot to write since most naval battles at the time involved ramming each other. Hope you enjoy this chapter and that you killed finals! I got a B in Chemistry!**

 **Guest: Don't worry, as I said he'll play a very prominent role in the last third of the story so I hope you'll enjoy the ride until then.**

 **Jordanlink7856: Yes they are romantically involved as can be seen above and you'll see other moves that I've (hopefully) come up with to add some more flavor to the fights.**

 **I'll see you all next time and I hope you all have a great day!**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**

 ***Hears another shout of pleasure***

 **For heaven's sake! *Runs out yelling at them not to use the public restroom, regardless of how clean it is.***


	31. Announcement

**An extremely sad announcement**

 **...**

 **As... of Tuesday the 24th May 2016... my uncle... has passed away.**

 **I'm not yet privy to the exact causes but I cannot, in good conscience, continue writing as is.**

 **As I sit here, typing this, I can feel the reality sinking in and I cannot continue the story right now.**

 **As such, this story will be on hiatus until such a time that I feel able to continue.**

 **I thank you all for your patience and I hope you'll send some prayers for me and my family.**

 **With a heavy, aching heart,**

 **Gallian Squad 7**


	32. Valm at Last

**…Hi everyone.**

 **Severa: 7…**

 **7: Don't say anything, I'm fine. I'd prefer that I continue on with the story as more of a celebration for my uncle and I want to celebrate him rather than mourn him. But that's just me.**

 **Lucina: Whatever you need 7. We even got a hold of ourselves so we can do this right.**

 **7: Thank you. It didn't stop Niles from filing a noise complaint but I thank you anyway.**

 **I would like to keep this not short everyone, but this is my response to all the support and condolences sent my way over this past week.**

 **Thank you. Words cannot truly describe how much your words helped me, but thank you all so much.**

 **Now then, onto the chapter!**

 **Dedicated in loving memory to my uncle, gone far, far too soon.**

 ** _Valm at Last._**

They sailed for another week after destroying the Valmese fleet.

Severa had been proud of herself after earning her first major victory. She still worked with her family daily but they never saw her in the mornings or at night.

That was when the nightmares came for her.

She woke panting one morning, sweat soaking her form as she tried to come back from the whispered accusations, the threats, the insults that spawned in her mind the last few nights. Looking around, she saw that the sun had just peaked over the horizon and even Lucina was still asleep.

Sighing now that she'd calmed down, Severa changed quickly and left their room, giving Lucina a quick peck before leaving. She greeted the soldiers on duty before reaching the deck, taking a deep breath of the salty air.

"Hey Sev!" A voice called. Nowi ran forward in all her bed-headed glory. "What are you doing up so early? We're not expected to dock until noon at the earliest."

"I could ask you the same question." Severa shot back, smiling.

"Oh you know me. I got to sleep earlier than I thought I would so now I'm up. What about you? Still thinking about what happened?"

Severa sighed. For all of Nowi's antics and silly behavior she was by far the best at figuring out what people were thinking about. She'd even been asked if she'd considered therapy as a profession but that didn't pan out after the trial run ended in half the barracks burning down.

"I can't help it aunty." Severa replied, turning back to the rising sun. "That kind of carnage… I just can't stop the dreams."

Nowi frowned. While she was happy that Severa had _finally_ started calling her aunty again, this was something that she couldn't really help with. Only advise.

"I don't think they ever will stop Sev." She began, standing next to the younger woman. "Your mother has told me about times when your father would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, remembering Emmeryn's death or the soldiers he'd been unable to save when they were under his care. Frederick's had times like that too and even Cherche has had nightmares from when Valm invaded Rosanne."

Severa was silent, not reacting when Nowi wrapped her in a hug. "But know that you can talk to us, any of us. The Shepherds have been here for you and they will still be here for you. We're your family too after all."

Severa sniffled, silent tears running down her face. "Even Tharja?"

Nowi chuckled. "Yes even Tharja. You and I both know she's a softy once you get past her veneer. She's just better than the rest of us at holding it up."

Severa chuckled half-heartedly at that, still watching the sun as it bloomed over the horizon. "Do you know anyway to get them to stop? Or make them easier to bear?"

Nowi chuckled before giving Severa a quick kiss on the crown of her head. "No, but if you find a way, please share with the rest of us." 

_Later that day_

Cordelia sighed as she flew back onto the ship. They'd spotted the Valmese harbor about an hour ago and she hadn't seen her husband or her eldest since then, both having been stuck in a meeting with Virion and Chrom for the last few hours.

Nowi had visited her soon after sun up to share the conversation she'd had with Severa and Cordelia had tried to find her daughter before land was spotted and she'd been forced to scout with the other fliers. Seeing Morgan having a conversation with Maribelle and Henry, Cordelia joined in.

"…And that's why you never use tomatoes." Maribelle finished explaining to an enraptured Morgan and oddly disgusted Henry. Seeing him grimacing was… disconcerting.

"Hey everyone, what's going on?" Cordelia asked, making the three of them jump.

"Oh, hey Mom! We were just discussing some things that don't go well with magic." Morgan half-answered, her grin forced.

Cordelia raised a brow at the other two, but they simply turned around and left, a little hurry in their steps. She looked back to Morgan and smirked at the look in her eyes.

"I'll ask about this later Morgan, don't think you'll get off that easy. But for now, is there anything we need to do? We're to dock soon and we won't have a lot of time after that."

Morgan gave a much more natural smile at that, happy to have an escape. "Actually, if you don't mind, could you listen to my solo one more time? Before Dad and sis get out of the meeting?"

"I don't mind per se but why now?"

Morgan smiled and grabbed her mother's arm. "I just really want you to hear it before we all get busy again. Stahl said I sounded great in my last lesson but I want you to hear it."

Cordelia smiled and let herself be dragged to one of the areas below deck where Morgan had created a makeshift music stand. Pulling a case out from behind a crate, Morgan swiftly assembled her oboe, a purchase made before departing, and after a minute or so of tuning, began to play.

Cordelia smiled as the tune began to play itself out. She'd heard that Morgan had tracked Stahl down to give her pointers on how to play the oboe, Cordelia was still surprised he knew how, and eventually decided on a solo for practice. But to choose one of the songs from her favorite composer was a very sweet gesture.

Eventually the song came to an end. Morgan panted as she finished.

"That was beautiful my dear." Cordelia said after a moment of applause. "I can hear how much work you put into it and I cannot express how moving that was."

Morgan smiled and bowed, tearing up at her mother's praise. All the work and late practices paid off and now she could go forward again without regret.

"There's no need to bow Morgan. You were wonderful and I can't wait to hear any other music you come up with. Who knows? You, I, your father, and your sister could start a quartet when all this is over."

Morgan chuckled at that. It was a nice thought, joining the royal orchestra, but she knew it was unlikely. They had so many duties outside of their central roles that they'd never even practiced together as a family, let alone be able to put together a decent quartet.

She was about to answer when the signal horn sounded. It was nearly time to dock.

"Looks like we'll have to pick this up later mom, time's a wastin!" Morgan exclaimed, stowing her oboe before dashing out of the room to find her Pegasus, Cordelia barely a step behind. 

_Robin & Severa_

"Alright Virion that's all we needed to know. Make sure our archers are ready with all haste, landing nears."

Robin's command was swiftly followed, Virion disappearing from the room to prepare. He sighed as his daughter also left, no doubt to spread the plan to the others.

'They would have needed absolutely massive shipyards to build the fleet we ran into in only a couple years' time. So why is one of the most significant forts on their northeastern coast so darn _small?_ '

Shaking his head, Robin left the room behind and went to his and Cordelia's cabin, finding his wife already strapping on the last of her armor.

"Hey Cordy!" He called as he entered, making her jump. "Sorry! Didn't mean to surprise you. Just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed."

His wife gave him the stink eye but her smirk gave her away. "Everything's good on my end. Just need some help with the back straps."

Robin nodded and strapped her remaining armor into place, the practice easy and familiar. After the last belt was in place, Cordelia spun around and captured his lips with her own, holding him tightly.

After a moment they separated. "Not that I'm complaining but what's the occasion."

Cordelia laughed. "Just wanted to tell you I love you. Do I need any other reason?"

"None that I can think of." He answered, kissing her again. "If you don't mind could you help me with my armor? I have just as hard a time reaching those back straps as you do."

She smirked and began to help him with the plate, wondering if she should bring up what Nowi had shared with her earlier. After thinking for another minute she decided against it, no need to worry him when they were going to fight soon.

"Morgan played a solo for me." She said into the comfortable silence, making Robin turn to her. "She found a piece I liked for her oboe and played it for me, she's very skilled."

"That's wonderful love. Severa, from what I hear, is trying to do something similar for me. Don't tell her I know though, I'd prefer what she picks remain a surprise."

Cordelia buckled the last strap before pulling him into a hug. "I mentioned to Morgan the idea of a quartet with us and Severa, you know, when all this is over. What do you think?"

He turned back into her, smelling the cinnamon in her hair before answering. "I think it's a wonderful idea. We'll have to see if we can get enough time together to do it after the war is over."

Neither spoke for a moment, their concerns apparent in their stiff postures and tight holds. They knew this would not be easy and some of their own may be called to make the greatest sacrifice.

It could very well be them.

"It's time." Robin whispered, hearing the landing bell begin to ring.

"Stay safe my love." Cordelia whispered back, stealing one more kiss before disappearing into the tumultuous ship.

Robin watched her go with grim determination. He'd sworn they'd win the war for their family and for their friends but now that he'd seen the vast amount of resources the Valmese had at their beck and call, it was hard to imagine winning this without casualties.

The thought made his shoulder ache, the old wound from his training making itself known. He could still see the swaths of lightning and fire from when he and Cordelia had agreed to try and spar with everything they had, and the damage it left behind. He could still hear the growl of his family's namesake in his ear.

Shaking his head at the wandering thoughts, he made his way to the front of the ship where Chrom and Frederick were discussing the visible port.

Almost all the docks were in burning ruin.

"Thrice damned Valmese." He heard Chrom mutter as he stared at the destruction. "No thought to the damage caused by this. Entire livelihoods destroyed just to make it harder for us."

"That is the enemy we face milord." Frederick answered in turn, stone faced. "And it is a fate that will befall our people unless we stop them."

Robin nodded mutely, though this made taking the port much harder then he would have preferred. "Tell everyone that those who can swim ashore are to do so and everyone who can't is to either fly in or fight their way up the remaining docks. It's nowhere near perfect or preferable but this situation doesn't leave us a lot of choices."

Chrom nodded and began to shout orders. The Shepherds would act as the vanguard, like always, while the normal forces followed after a beachhead was established. Chrom would fly down onto the beach and guide those men into the port mouth to begin fighting. Robin would go with Cordelia to fight on the docks. Severa was attached to Chrom as a tactical aide, she was still able to swim effectively in her armor, while Morgan was to defend the boat from any torches or fire balls.

Lucina joined her parents on the beach with Tharja, Libra, Miriel, Gregor, Gaius, Henry, Vaike, and Nowi. While this made it so they had a significant power advantage, their light armor made a physical confrontation a poor scenario.

Everyone else joined Robin in the task of taking the docks and, after everyone was set up, the boats pulled forward.

"Alright! Beach party into the water let's go!" Chrom roared to his group, Sumia taking off with him behind her as Nowi shifted to a dragon. They flew towards the beach as the others splashed into the water behind them and began to swim, trying to create a landing spot for the swimmers.

As they drew close arrows began to fire at them from the buildings, though the scattered concentrations meant that the Valmese were distracted by something. Chrom didn't have long to think on that scenario as Sumia whirled and spun around any arrow that came her way.

She got a clear look at one of the squads of archers on the buildings and sent a blast of ice at them, impaling most of the group and forcing the others to retreat. Clear for the moment, she landed and let Chrom off before taking off to the docks, where resistance was heavy.

Chrom rallied his sopping wet comrades and began to clear the beach, lopping off heads and arms as he worked his way forward. Gaius worked with Severa to provide a quick set of ranged coverage while the mages hung back to fire at whatever presented itself, Lucina acting as a protector. Nowi had simply charged into town and begun raining fire on the exposed heads of any enemy soldier she could find.

Even then the Valmese seemed distracted. Like they were trying to search and defend at the same time.

"Severa!" Chrom called after impaling the last soldier on the beach. "The Valmese are distracted by something! I need you to help me find out what!"

Severa slew a Pegasus knight that had charged her.

"Got ya! Just hold on a second!"

She pointed to another Pegasus knight for Gaius to take down, which was killed with a quick bolt through her chest, before running over to join Chrom. They moved up the steps to the port proper and found a large amount of soldiers still running about, reinforcing and trying to search like Chrom had said.

"There she is!" They heard a voice shout from near the back of the plaza, watching as a pair of soldiers chased down a woman. "Don't let her escape!"

"That must be their target. Think we should help?" Chrom asked, turning to Severa. She gave one look at him before sighing; his mind was already made up.

"Have everyone raise unholy hell on the other soldiers in the plaza. That should give you a clear run at them. You get them safe and we'll take care of the rest."

Chrom nodded and brought the other mages up to give orders. "Miriel, any large groupings are your job, blow them away. Henry, Tharja, I want you two to hit anything that starts coming this way and I don't care how brutal you make it just be quick."

The dark mages smirked but Miriel just nodded.

"Gregor, Gaius, Libra, I need you to take care of any stragglers the others don't hit. Libra you only attack them if they get close. Lucina, Severa, you're with me. Vaike, I need you to go check on Robin and the others. That dock has most of the enemy and it looks like they're having some issues."

The remainder nodded, ready to go.

"Alright on my signal… go!"

Miriel opened with a massive blast of flame at the center of the plaza, incinerating any poor sap caught in the blast while anyone else was thrown away. Henry and Tharja opened up after that, raining curses and dark magic on other small groups, with suitably gory results, while Gaius and Gregor engaged the stragglers in the confusion.

Chrom, Lucina, and Severa ran into the chaos with all possible speed, Lucina soon flying ahead of the other two and striking down a heavily armored knight with a quick thrust to the helmet.

"Chrom! Go around and rescue their target! Lucy and I have these bozos!"

She received a nod in turn and Chrom dashed off, cutting an errant swordsman in half. Severa took her place with her back to Lucina's, the positions long memorized.

"No one gets through?" Lucina asked with a smirk.

"Not one."

And not one would. As the Valmese encircled the girls, some with lecherous grins, Lucina started them off with a quick parry and stab, quickly rolling over Severa's shoulder and bringing her Falchion down on another soldier's head. Severa spun when she felt Lucina roll behind her. She slashed a spearman's arm off, jumped over a stab from Lucina into the helmet of a knight, and summoned a pillar of fire. The flame incinerated another three soldiers that charged Lucina.

They continued like this for a few minutes, rolling in and around each other in a well-rehearsed dance of blood, fire, and to Severa's surprise, ice.

"When did Aunt Sumia teach you to use ice!" Severa called over the gurgle of the cavalier she'd impaled.

"On the boat! Lots of water to practice with!" Lucina hollered back, beheading a swordsman before ducking under Severa as she jumped over her and slew a mounted archer.

They stopped after that, looking for anymore enemies before they heard applause.

"That was flat out impressive ladies." Gaius said, smirking at them.

"Indeed." A new voice agreed. "If this is but only two of your soldiers, then we truly stand a chance against Walhart and his armies."

The two turned to find the speaker, a young woman in white armor with purple and white robes. Her solid black hair contrasted nicely with the armor but her stern face made her seem much older than she was.

"And who are you milady?" Lucina asked, seeing Vaike yank Armads from the corpse of what she believed was the enemy leader.

"I am Say'ri, and I lead the local resistance movement against Walhart." She answered, bowing in greeting.

"So there is an organized resistance in Valm, looks like Virion was right."

Say'ri blinked in surprise. "The duke of Rosanne? I thought he had been killed."

Chrom shook his head. "No, he fled to our continent before the Valmese reached his home and went about seeking aid. He never found it until recently but it's not important for now."

Say'ri nodded reluctantly. "Indeed. In any case while you can say there is a resistance against Walhart most of our troops are spread thin. I've done all I can to bring them together but have thus far seen little success."

"I'd be surprised if you had." Sumia spoke up, drawing Say'ri's attention. "Rulers are rarely concerned with anything outside their own lands. If someone comes along and makes it so they never have to worry about outside threats, they'll simply fall to the possible luxuries."

Say'ri nodded, impressed. "Exactly, those very vices have made the lords reluctant to move but I fear few of them trust me."

"Let me guess." Robin this time. "You have some sort of familial relation with one of Walhart's biggest supporters and the resistance members refuse to work with you at first out of belief you're a spy."

"That is correct sir. My brother, Yen'fay, is one of Walhart's major supporters and commands a third of the Valmese forces. He was the only one able to oppose sending the fleet against you."

Robin nodded. He sensed a conflict brewing with this Yen'fay and if he was sensible enough to realize they needed all resistance gone before expanding he would be a formidable foe.

"There is the question of why he would support the empire when his sister does not, but we have no time for familial squabbles. We came here to save the Halidom and the future, but whether this is the great battle we've heard of or not I cannot say." Chrom finally answered with a sigh.

"I fear we may not be able to help."

Say'ri took a moment to think before an idea came to her.

"Then let me ask you one favor. Since ancient times the people of this continent have revered Naga and her Voice. The Voice lives atop the great Mila tree less than five days march from here. Walhart is said to be a follower of Naga as well and keeps the Voice under house arrest to control her. If we can liberate her…"

Robin grinned. "Then the Resistance would rally behind her. Devious milady, devious indeed."

Chrom looked about the Shepherds and, seeing nods of agreement, offered his hand to Say'ri.

"Very well, you have our support in this endeavor. In the meantime, the rest of our forces will take Rosanne for our main base of operations and a foothold on the continent. Everyone! Help the troops offload and gather at the town's edge in two days!"

A chorus of affirmatives greeted him before the Shepherds dispersed, more of their ships moving in now that the port was clear.

"Hey Dad!" Severa called before Robin took off to help.

"Yeah Sev, what do you need?"

She smiled. "Can you… teach me how to use lightning?"

Robin recognized that look in her eye, a smirk slowly morphing into a wicked grin.

"I was wondering when you'd ask."

 _Ch End._

 **And it's done.**

 **It feels… liberating.**

 **I would like to keep this part a bit personal so no Lucy or Sev this time.**

 **To all the reviewers and people who PM'd me thank you all so much and I'm glad to be doing this again and I hope all of you will enjoy this as well.**

 **I hope you all have a great day and enjoy your lives to the fullest.**

 **Yours in writing,**

 **Gallian Squad 7.**


	33. Voice of Peace

**Hello everyone!**

 ***Silence***

 **Lucina: Umm… 7? We haven't gotten a single review for the last chapter.**

 **7:What?! But it was my first in nearly two weeks! I thought people would be really happy to see the chapter up!**

 **Severa: It's early June dingbat. People have jobs and finals in some schools.**

 **7: It's JUNE! How could people still be in school in JUNE!**

 **Lucina: Country and County differences most likely. Universities, public schools, and private schools all have different end dates and those differ from place to place.**

 **7: You've been talking to Miriel again haven't you?**

 **Lucina: She tried to tell me about something called parthenogenesis but she lost me at the word.**

 **7: I'm not surprised. I know what it is but you'll have to figure that out on your own.**

 ***Nearby Kiwi throws a textbook behind her and begins to sob*: I JUST DON'T GET IT**

 **7: Uhh, Kiwi you okay?**

 **Kiwi: No! I don't understand trigonometry or statistics and my exam is on Tuesday and I – hic – failed my last test so I need to do well on the exam and on top of that I still haven't finished Birthright and you haven't gotten any reviews on chapter 30 and I-**

 **Severa: Uhh Kiwi that's not your fault.**

 **Lucina: You need to calm down friend.**

 **Kiwi: I just want to curl into a ball and die! *Kiwi throws a stack of math papers behind her and pulls out her DS, the Pokémon theme starts playing***

 **7: You know Kiwi if you spent a little more time studying and less time playing video games you wouldn't have to worry so much**

 **Kiwi: Shut up you sound like my mother- crap I forgot about Spanish!**

 **Lucina: Hey Kiwi when do you finish school?**

 **Kiwi: Friday**

 **Lucina: … Well there's that to look forward to I guess.**

 **7: Anyway, I need to go talk with Alisa about not shooting at the hydra. He keeps getting more heads and they all speak different languages. It's getting to be a headache.**

 **Severa: One of them tried to talk to me earlier but I don't speak Zulu.**

 **7: Frankly I'm just glad only a few people freaked out when he came in. Besides, we can use the really big recording rooms more regularly now.**

 **Severa: Speaking of that, when do we get to the fireworks! I want to see Excellus burn dammit!**

 **7: He's not in this for another chapter at least and you know it. Besides, you and your father are still trying to figure out the lightning right?**

 **Severa: Alright fine, you're right. Thanks for reminding me actually, I have a lesson soon.**

 **Lucina: Oh I do too! Father and mother want to see if I can get their specialties to mix.**

 **7: Let me know how that goes, in the meantime, onto the show!**

 **P.S-I've posted a couple of new stories as a way of removing excess roadblocks when I'm working on this! If you enjoy my writing or are curious about their premises, give them a look!**

 _Voice of Peace_

Valm was beautiful, Lucina decided.

While the main force stayed behind to secure the port and create a defensive position, the Shepherds split off and followed Say'ri through the countryside. They wanted to make the Valmese think they were still at the port so they were forced to march through woods and little used backroads to reach the Mila tree.

Say'ri proved to be a godsend then, guiding them down hidden short cuts and through thick woods with an almost preternatural ease. She'd even shared enemy positions and patrol habits for many of the enemy commanders, gaining the trust of the entire company when she'd lead them around an enemy search patrol.

Lucina was just glad to see her doing well. She never met the Chon'sin princess personally. Say'ri had been one of the first casualties after Grima came back, but her poise and cool head helped the company keep calm during the tense march.

It was night now and Say'ri had announced they'd be in sight of the Mila tree by noon the next day. This was initially met with excited murmurs, but now the camp was quiet. No fires or sound for secrecy's sake.

Lucina was on guard tonight, having drawn the short straw when they were deciding rotations, and she was joined by Gregor who'd volunteered. They were silently observing the forest, a gauze of boredom around them, when Gregor spoke up.

"So if little Lucy come through and help us with fight, are there any others that come through?"

Lucina started before embarrassment set in. She and Severa never shared just who came through with them, even after Morgan arrived, so the question wasn't unwarranted.

"Yes, we had thirteen of us, including me, Severa, and Morgan, come through. We were separated during the journey though so I don't know where the others are."

Gregor nodded. "Laurent come through too?"

Lucina nodded absently, swearing she saw a flash in the brush.

"Was only rabbit young one, nearly time for winter coats."

Lucina shook her head, seeing the rabbit now. The atmosphere was awkward, Lucina didn't want to say much, in contrast Gregor had more questions than a toddler in a stable. Eventually, Gregor broke the silence.

"Lucina, Gregor no want to pry into memories any more than you. But please, tell Gregor just teeny bit about son. If you must, think as payment for having to change dirty diapers when babysitting."

Her face grew hot in embarrassment; of course he'd bring that up. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Laurent takes after your wife to be perfectly honest Gregor. He speaks like her, dresses like her, even acts like her. Honestly there are days where you have to wonder if he was her clone."

She could see Gregor's head beginning to droop at that, disappointment palpable.

"But he's a brave and smart man and one of my closest advisors. He knows how to use a sword just as well as a tome and he can find his way through a fight better than most anybody. You'd be proud."

Gregor perked up as she complimented his son, pride swelling in his chest that a noble would heap such praise on one of his blood.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by the arrival of the next watch, Libra and Tharja. She wished Gregor a good night before leaving for the tent she shared with Severa and Morgan, ready to get some rest.

Lucina entered to find the place silent, both occupants sleeping soundly. Morgan was practically falling out of her cot, arms and legs sticking out haphazardly, but Severa wasn't even in hers, instead sleeping in a chair. The parchment strewn about her told Lucina everything she needed to know, it was likely both Robin and her father were in similar states.

That thought brought a chuckle to her lips, remembering a conversation wherein her mother had described the tribulation of waking up and getting spooked by parchment crunching underfoot. Cordelia had quickly countered with a description of running into piles of books in the morning. Donnel trumped them all with his account of the numerous chemicals he had to avoid when he got up in the morning.

Shaking her head free from the recollections, she walked up and placed a kiss on Severa's head. Severa mumbled something in her sleep, the words 'wolves' and 'cheese wheels' being the most interesting, but didn't stir. Lucina held in another chuckle before changing and getting into her cot.

But sleep didn't come to her, even with the lull of the sisters' breathing in unison. She couldn't help but think on the brief conversation she'd had with Gregor and that inevitably turned her thoughts back to Cynthia. She was probably still waiting on the island for when they'd pick her up but there was no guarantee she hadn't gotten frustrated and gone off looking for them.

Sighing, she turned on her side and closed her eyes. She missed Cynthia, she really did, it was like missing a light in your life that kept you warm and safe. But she supposed that was just the effect her sister had on people, the sun to her moon so to speak. They were much like Robin and Chrom in a way, one picking up where the other left off, but…

She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her tense.

"It's ok Lucy, it's me."

She relaxed at Severa's voice, glad it wasn't an intruder.

"I heard you come in, sorry for not waking up immediately I was… dreaming."

Lucina turned over, barely able to see her girlfriend's mismatched eyes. "About wolves and cheese wheels right?"

Severa blushed. "You… heard that huh?"

Lucina's smile was her only answer, earning a pout from Severa.

"I was thinking of Cynthia is all." Lucina finally said, giving Severa a break. "I can't help but wonder if she got frustrated and started searching for us like Morgan did."

Severa paused at that before kneeling next to Lucina's cot and taking her hand. "If I had to bet she's probably still there. Mind you, I wouldn't put it past her to get impatient but she can take care of herself. Besides, she trusts you too much to make you worry like that."

Lucina squeezed Severa's hand, glad for the reassurance. But she knew she wouldn't get much sleep that night. Severa, sensing her resignation, sighed.

"Move over."

"What?"

Severa rolled her eyes. "I said move over, you won't get any sleep tonight unless I make you so make some room."

"There's… not a lot of room on a cot you know."

"Doesn't matter, I'm getting in."

Severa proceeded to pull off Lucina's blanket and crawl into the cot with her, the small area pressing them together tightly.

"Well… I didn't think we'd be this close for a while but I kinda like it." Severa whispered, chin resting on Lucina's shoulder.

Lucina didn't answer, chest rising and falling rhythmically. Severa was surprised she fell asleep so quickly but smiled, nuzzling into Lucina's neck before sleep claimed her.

Lucina, for her part, was doing her darndest to fake the rhythmic breathing. She knew for certain she wouldn't sleep tonight, not with Severa's breath on her neck and her legs touching such sensitive places.

She'd be surprised if she didn't have to change in the morning.

 _Robin & Cordelia_

"Well, what do you think?"

Robin sat thinking as his wife paced before him. They'd finally found some down time and Cordelia brought Severa to the front of the conversation.

Specifically, Severa's love life.

"I don't see what the big deal is Cordy. If she loves Lucina then she loves Lucina, there's no harm in that."

Cordelia nodded, glad he agreed on that, but she still knew of a problem. "I have no issue with it either Robin and I'm sure Chrom and Sumia won't either. I'm worried what will happen when this is all over and people start going back to their old lives."

Robin cocked his head at that, not entirely sure where this was going.

Cordelia sighed. Her husband was wonderful and loving but he could be thick about social issues. "Even if the girls are never connected to us as blood relatives, but they will be, our close relationships could give the more close-minded among the populous a way to harm us, either through the girls themselves or hurt the girls using us. That's what I'm worried about."

Robin nodded, the idea clicking into place. As far as he knew, none of the major religions had anything against same-sex relationships but that didn't stop the power hungry in the world. They'd hunt down every piece of dirt on someone and ruin their lives just to get a raise, so playing to phobias and old-fashioned mindsets wasn't out of the question.

"That's what the dueling system is for I guess." Robin said eventually, making Cordelia glare at him. "I know it's not a perfect solution, heavens what is, but even with Chrom's backing keeping the majority at bay we'd still need to deal with the bigots."

Cordelia looked away at that, sadness in her eyes. Robin gasped.

"Cordy… please don't tell me your parents are like that. Please tell me it's not true."

"That's the thing, I just don't know. I… I just feel so sad that they may reject her, even if we call her a distant relation. It's one thing to lose family; it's another to be shunned."

Robin stood and embraced her, offering his love as she silently sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know it's scary to think about Cordy and I feel the same way you do. But… right now we need to be there for both our daughters, and see all of us through to the end."

He felt her nod against his shoulder, unable to speak. He could feel the mark she bore on her shoulder blades through the nightgown she wore, permanent marks from their only serious fight gone out of control. **(1)** He could chuckle at it now as his shoulder ached, she gave just as well as she got.

Placing a kiss on her head, he led her back to their cot and made her comfortable, doing everything he could to try and relax her anxieties. He could tell she appreciated it from how her muscles relaxed. They lay there, bodies molded together perfectly as dreams claimed them, neither aware that the same position was causing Lucina no small amount of stress.

They would awake the next day to find both Lucina and Severa red-faced at breakfast while Morgan was crying from suppressed laughter. They would stay that way until the Mila Tree finally came into view.

"Sweet Naga that's a big tree."

"I wonder if it has fruit?"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere _near_ that thing in pollen season."

"Please don't tell me we have to climb all the way up there."

These were some of the varied responses from the Shepherds when they'd finally caught sight of the Mila Tree and ventured closer. Say'ri had to hold back a sigh of exasperation as the others chattered around her, they seemed to take pleasure in making the most inane observations.

"Well Say'ri where is the Voice located? Is she within the tree itself or in a shrine formed from the roots?" Chrom asked as he observed the tree.

"Neither. Her temple lies on the top of the tree itself. The branches have become so interwoven over the years it is like standing on solid ground. Sadly, the height of the tree is so great that the only way to reach it without flying is to climb."

Chrom frowned but nodded. It made sense in a twisted way, you had to prove your devotion to Naga and anyone trying to cheat it was likely an assassin or burglar. That and the reports Say'ri had given them pointed to an honor guard of archers ready to shoot down any that tried to fly up, their number nearly doubled at Walhart's command.

Shaking his head at the wandering thoughts, Chrom ordered the Shepherds forward, grounding fliers until further notice. While this meant Sumia and Cordelia were out of battle for a while, the majority of the plan went unchanged.

Their major issue was that they'd be fighting an uphill battle on tree roots, attempting to reach carved basins without being forced off the roots to their deaths. Time was also against them, as the longer the battle went on the greater the chance of reinforcement, along with the inevitable fatigue they would run into as they climbed and fought.

Thankfully, Robin had an idea.

"Alright! I want the diversion team in front of me, let's go people!" Robin called a few hours later, the time to charge up the roots nearing. "You guys have the most important job today and I'm sure you'll be glad to hear this."

His audience of mages, knights, and warriors gave a cheer, though enthusiasm was severely lacking.

"That's what I like to hear." Robin drawled, standing on a large log. "Now as you all know the whole point of sending you guys to the west of the stairway is to remove as many of the soldiers patrolling the tree as possible. That means you all have free reign to be as distracting and crazy as you so wish!"

A more enthusiastic cheer.

"If you so choose, a fireworks display gone wrong or a murder of crows is not out of the question. If you choose to use our entire cheese supply as racing vehicles or collect horse and wyvern droppings before setting them on fire and firing it out of catapults that's fine as well. Go nuts! Go crazy! Just get them away from the tree!"

Another cheer followed, this one with some evil cackles mixed in. Robin actually shivered at the look in Lissa's eyes but was downright terrified of the small grin on Kellam's face.

He almost pitied the Valmese. Almost.

 _General Cervantes_

"What in blue blazes is going on!?" The boisterous general shouted over the commotion, attempting to restore order from a sudden onslaught of chaos.

"Sir!" A young soldier ran up to him. "We have reports that our units have been beset to the west and they're asking for immediate assistance!"

"Hmph, it's likely the Ylissean league, what is the number of soldiers? What are they being attacked with?"

The soldier cringed, Cervantes swore he looked embarrassed. "They're… besieged by flaming dung, cheese wolves, large acorns, and… crazy people."

Cervantes and the soldiers around him blinked.

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Did you say 'cheese wolves'?"

The soldier nodded, shuddering at the anger rising in Cervantes's face. "The messenger said that wolves made out of cheese have attacked their lines and are causing heavy casualties. They're not even sure how."

Cervantes actually appeared placated for a moment before exploding in a torrent of curses, dragging the poor soldier with him as he left to make sense of the west lines. That left the remaining defenders badly undermanned. They soon paid for it.

"Now!" A voice cried once Cervantes had disappeared from sight. Arrows flew through the air to steal the lives of surprised archers. A group charged from the tree line some distance away and began to climb with all the speed they could muster.

They sliced and weaved through the surprised enemies at first but met much stiffer opposition near the top of the roots, a hard line of steel blocking their progress as the Valmese archers finally began to fire.

"Fall back!" Robin yelled, blasting a flight of arrows out of the sky. "They're too fortified! We need something to get around them!"

"All the mages went to the diversion team remember!" Severa shouted back, dueling with a surprisingly competent swordsman. "Unless you have a better idea," She ducked under a slash before her own was dodged. "I suggest you try and build up some damn lightning!"

"Can't Sev!" He called back, pulling Vaike away from another volley. "Anyone else have any bright ideas they'd like to share?!"

"I have a hammer Robin!" Libra called from the back, helping Cordelia with injuries as the volume of arrows continued to increase.

"That'll have to do! Cherche, get that hammer off of Libra and hit their lines! Vaike, go with her, I know Armads is just as good at crushing armor!"

"Yes sir!" They hollered back, Cherche grabbed the hammer from Libra before charging at the line with Vaike. The knights guarding the way pulled apart at the charge, allowing two swordsmen to run at the pair.

"Break off!" Robin yelled as he finally got a clear sight on the archers, vaporizing several with a bolt. "Those guys have killing edges!"

The news did not deter Vaike or Cherche, rather making them smile as the swordsmen closed. As the swordsmen slashed, ready to end them, Vaike jumped clean over one of them, taking his head with an errant swing.

Cherche turned her momentum into a roll, ducking under the slash and planting the hammer square into the swordsman's side. Every bone in his side was pulverized and he was left on the floor to choke. Seeing the counter attack fail so spectacularly, the knights wavered and that was all the opportunity they needed. Cherche and Vaike charged into the line with an almost animalistic glee, crushing and pulverizing any that stood against them.

The line was soon broken and Valmese began to run for their lives, not willing to fight against such ferocious opponents. The rest of the Shepherds hung back as Vaike and Cherche finished the last of the resistance, waiting to see if they'd either calm down or fornicate.

Happily, the former occurred and they were spared that particular horror. The distraction squad had begun to make its way up the roots a few minutes ago and Robin could tell from their smiles of glee that they'd had a lot of fun.

'Perhaps too much fun.' He thought as Lissa gleefully discussed something with Nowi.

Cordelia was too busy tending to injuries to really notice all this, but she made sure to set time aside to talk with Robin about what constituted a distraction. Severa was also busy trying to guide everyone the correct way with Morgan, so that left Chrom and Robin to discuss the battle with Say'ri.

"Small wonder people say your company cannot be defeated." Say'ri sighed when everyone had more or less calmed down. "Your plans border on insanity."

"And sometimes shimmy across the border with nary a thought." Chrom answered, shooting a teasing grin Robin's way.

"That was one time Chrom, it's not my fault Anna got greedy and tried to steal the golden monkey."

Say'ri looked between them as they bickered. What happened to the smart and respectful people she'd met at the port?

"Anyway." Robin spoke, back on track. "I believe it's time for us to meet this Voice. Lead the way Say'ri."

She wasn't so sure she wanted to but she'd sworn on it and her word was her bond. "Very well then, follow me. But fair warning, it's quite the climb."

Her words were as true as the blue sky as the Shepherds found out a half hour in. They'd climbed maybe half the tree and some had to stop and rest. Say'ri kept marching though, so they were told to catch up when they could and the others continued onwards.

As they came upon the edge of their endurance, when their legs were seriously considering mutiny, they arrived.

"Wow!" Nowi gasped, breathing in the holy air that surrounded them. It made the body lighter and the spirit calmer, like a warm embrace after a cold day.

'Odd.' Robin thought as the others commented on the soothing atmosphere. ' To me, this place feels no different than any other.'

Say'ri had left the group after they'd arrived. She'd entered a shrine of pure marble and soon escorted a young woman into the open.

She was of average height with shoulder length green hair tied up in a ponytail with an odd goldrn head piece. She wore a close fitting red dress that ended about mid-thigh, with thigh high boots on her legs. She also had some short gloves on and what looked like a shawl.

"This is Lady Tiki, Naga's Voice. Milady, I would like to introduce you to the Shepherds, they helped me reach you."

Tiki regarded them groggily, like she'd just woken from a nap. Her eyes snapped open when she found Nowi.

"Mother!?"

Nowi looked around her in confusion. "Who, me?"

Tiki made to speak but she reigned herself in once her blurry vision cleared a little further. "I'm sorry… I fear that I've been asleep for a while and have yet to fully awaken."

Nowi shrugged it off, but a look from Frederick told her there'd be questions.

Chrom took the lead.

"It is a great honor to meet you Lady Tiki, my name is Chrom and I represent the Halidom of Ylisse."

Tiki regarded him for a moment before smiling. "Ah then you are of the exalted bloodline yes? Do you still hold the Fire Emblem? It should have been passed down through your family."

Chrom shared a glance with Sumia before responding. "Indeed I do milady, it is the shield on my arm. Why do you ask?"

Tiki smiled, letting out a relieved sigh. "I ask because as Naga's voice I can feel Grima's power beginning to grow again. Those who would see him rise again are close to succeeding."

Chrom tensed, mutterings erupted among the other Shepherds. "Then that would mean we must perform the Awakening."

Tiki nodded. "Yes but there is an issue, I see only one of the gemstones in the Emblem, Argent."

More mutterings, "Gemstones, milady?" Frederick posed the question this time.

"Yes, the Emblem holds five gems infused with Naga's power. When mounted on the Emblem the gemstones allow the holder to perform the Awakening and channel Naga's strength, allowing them to defeat Grima."

Chrom closed his eyes as he considered the information. "Would you happen to know where the others are located milady?"

Tiki shook her head. "I only know of one for true, Azure. I kept it with me for safe keeping and I will fetch it before we leave. Vert was given to a royal family here in Valm long ago but Gules and Sable were lost in the Schism."

Say'ri perked up. "My family was the one to guard Vert. Walhart stole it from us when he conquered Chon'sin. We'll need to defeat him to take it."

Robin sighed and he could tell by the other sighs around him that they all agreed. This war just got a _lot_ more important.

"Ferox was founded during the Schism." Lon'qu stated, drawing the group's attention to the usually quiet sword master. "Basilio or Flavia may know more."

Chrom nodded in appreciation. "That still leaves Sable unaccounted for but we can't do much about it until we have Vert. Lady Tiki, we'd ask for your assistance in this endeavor. Any support you can find for us would be most appreciated."

Tiki nodded, looking more awake than she had earlier. "Very well, I shall call the people together in prayer. Hopefully that will unify them. But before we go about our duties, I have a question for you Lord Chrom."

Chrom blinked but motioned her to go on.

"I sense odd things amongst your company, things I've never sensed before in my long life. For example, you" She pointed to Sumia. "Feel like ice, cold and sharp. Lord Chrom, you feel like steel, like your very skin is the metal."

She turned to face Lissa with an intense stare. "And you. I've never felt such pure holiness in one's being, and I've known saints. These are but a few of the myriad things your company projects so my question is this… just what are you?"

Chrom shared a look among the Shepherds, trepidation and nervous energy apparent. He sighed; it just wasn't the time or the place to explain.

"I'll do my best to explain when we reach our base on the coast, until then you'll just have to take our word that we know our way around a battlefield."

He turned away and began shouting orders to retreat. They had another hour at most before the Valmese finally sorted out the distraction's aftermath, they had to leave.

It didn't make the holes Say'ri and Tiki were boring into his back any easier to bear.

 _Ch End._

 **Remember that these guys spar with each other regularly. If they really needed to settle an argument they'd spar it out but it got out of hand once.**

 **Whelp that was fun to write.**

 **Severa: I really don't want to know how they made cheese wolves actually happen, let alone make them harmful.**

 **Lucina: Neither do I, it was bad enough having to clean up the flaming debris.**

 **7: I've already fined Lissa for that, don't worry. Besides, who would have thought Kellam would use his title of 'Ghost' to such great effect.**

 **Severa: True enough, but that's gonna be a fun story to tell for a while.**

 **Lucina: Agreed, now if you'll pardon me, I need some sleep.**

 **Severa: Come on Lucy I apologized didn't I?**

 **Lucina: Doesn't change the fact I need rest. *Leaves***

 **7: Well I'm fresh out of conversation topics so do you want to stop here?**

 **Severa: Sure, I need to go do some Father's Day shopping with Morgan tomorrow. Should be fun.**

 **Whelp that's all I have since I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter so I'll leave it to you readers as always.**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**

 **P.S- In response to the tragedy in Orlando I would like to extend my condolences to the families of the victims and those otherwise affected by the attack. I've lost family recently so I can somewhat understand what they're going through if only a little. I would also like to affirm my support for the LGBT community though I myself am not trans,bi, or homosexual. Frankly speaking an old friend of mine is part of the LGBT community and as I told him I don't care where you're from or what you prefer, if you can do the job better than the other person and have a great attitude I will hire you.**

 **This isn't the place to make political or social comments but I wanted to show my support for those in the tragedy in my own way.**


	34. Roar of Wrath

**Iiiiiiiiiit's time to go and…**

 **Severa: STOP!**

 **7: Come on! I can't even do show tunes!**

 **Lucina: You don't remember what happened last time?**

 **7: Last time?**

 **Severa: Yeah! Donnel was trying to get the hydra, was Neb his name? *Nod from 7* Yeah, him, he was showing Neb the fields and you came along. Then you burst into a show tune and all the crops rose up in a revolt! We had to kill an onion overlord for heaven's sake!**

 **7: Really? I don't remember that.**

 **Lucina: That doesn't surprise me, you left before they actually got out of the ground.**

 **Severa: We got the ingredients for a salad but no one wanted to touch formerly sentient plants.**

 **7: Alright, you made your point. I'm just glad you all remembered kiwi was not a veggie.**

 **Kiwi: But I'd be okay with it if you forgot tomatoes are fruits and killed them with fire … viciously … violently … so they bleed their tomato guts and their seeds squeeze out like intestines and the ground grows wet with their juices which flow like-**

 **7: Okay, kiwi, we get it. Grudge against tomatoes.**

 **Kiwi: As for bananas, wonderful fruits. In fact, I might've convinced Owain to try fencing with a banana …**

 **Severa: This is why we need to keep him on a leash! He gets an idea in his head and he won't stop!**

 **Lucina: Aunt Lissa and Uncle Donny can stop him, but it's harder whenever he pulls Morgan and Cynthia into his ideas.**

 **Severa: Ugh, don't remind me. I had to pull Morgan out of one where she was trying to be the bad guy and she wouldn't drop the act until Mom told her to stop.**

 **7:Well that means I need to have a conversation with Owain, again. Maybe if I threatened his models he'd finally listen?**

 ***Wanders away muttering other ideas.***

 **Lucina: Umm, the writer has walked away.**

 **Severa: What now?**

 **Lucina: May as well start the chapter, I can't think of anything else.**

 **Severa: Good idea.**

 _Roar of Wrath_

The march back to port was an almost exact repeat of their first, quiet and stealthy. Tiki couldn't begin calling the people together until she was out of enemy territory and the extreme number of search parties they had to avoid or silence made it clear Walhart wanted her back.

The silence was made awkward from the suspicions of Say'ri and Tiki. Her observations on what she 'felt' from the Shepherds even made Lucina and Morgan curious enough to try and ask Severa, but she stonewalled them with a cold 'You'll see if it ever comes to that.'

Now though, they were facing a very frustrating obstacle.

"There's a line of men for almost two miles." Gaius reported. They were only a day outside of their lines but the Valmese had grown desperate and clever. "From what I was able to find from their commander's documents they'll have this area surrounded by noon tomorrow with nearly fifty thousand soldiers, another ten thousand will be able to join them by evening."

Robin and Severa cursed. She'd been talking to him when Gaius had arrived so she'd stuck around. "We need to get everyone through those lines immediately. Did you find where they're thinnest?"

Gaius nodded. "Yeah, but I wouldn't advise going there. They've laid all kinds of traps and told the adjacent regiments to wait in ambush. Kellam is trying to find a more ideal location but we may have to fight our way out."

Robin nodded. "Could you go get Chrom for me? Try and round up Say'ri, Tiki, and Frederick while you're at it."

Gaius nodded and disappeared.

"I'm never going to get used to that."

Robin chuckled. "You're surrounded by a company that any normal person would have locked up and that's the oddest thing you see?"

Severa smirked but then turned serious. "We may have no choice Dad; if Gaius's numbers are right then we won't be able to keep some of our trump cards hidden."

Robin sighed. That was what he feared would happen but he desperately didn't want to reveal such a powerful, and costly, advantage. If the Valmese were smart they could turn both continents against them.

Power could cause fear like that, especially when it went well beyond human comprehension.

Robin's response was interrupted when Chrom, Say'ri, Tiki, and Frederick arrived. The tent was small and crowded with so many within. "Gaius gave us an outline but is it really that serious?" Chrom asked.

Robin nodded. "It is. They plan on having us surrounded by tomorrow even if they don't know it yet. Their entire strategy is to try and cut us off from reaching our lines and press us in with numbers. They even have their thinner lines covered with traps and thicker adjacent lines to collapse on us should we try and break through."

Chrom bit his lip while Say'ri spoke. "But we need to get Lady Tiki to safety! Her call in support of our cause is absolutely essential to turn the ruling lords against Walhart!"

Tiki herself remained silent, studying both father and daughter, while Frederick spoke next. "While I have little doubt we could fight through their lines milord their numbers will likely collapse on us soon after battle is joined. Even if we split the company to try and sow confusion; the moment Lady Tiki is sighted the other Valmese regiments will likely receive word and abandon the field to capture or kill her."

Robin nodded to Frederick. Whoever designed this net was very clever and he could even visualize what the final formation would look like the next day. They were about as stuck as they could be.

"The problem is we can't fight this conventionally. Even if our entire company was to battle their hearts out we'd be exhausted long before they lost even a fifth of their troops. We can't ask any of our members to pull out all the stops either less we become demonized in the eyes of the populace and rulers."

An idea flashed through Severa's mind, but she immediately regretted it. Regardless she spoke up, this was a time for action, not feelings.

"I… have an idea."

Those in attendance turned to her, Robin noted her hesitance. "What do you have Severa?"

She glanced away, refusing to meet Frederick's gaze. "We can't use the trump cards since they could spin it as us encroaching on the natural order, turning the people against us. But… one of us could use it, and it could still work to our advantage."

Robin and Chrom inhaled sharply, eyes flying to Frederick's stony face. Neither could blame him for falling back on his stoicism.

Severa had just suggested the near-death of his wife after all.

"Manakete's are considered children of Naga." Severa continued. "To have one rain their wrath on the Valmese lines would cause massive psychological damage to any of the survivors and we can use it as part of a propaganda campaign to show Walhart as out of favor with Naga."

The room was silent, all eyes on Severa's lowered head.

Robin's mind raced, trying to come up with any possible way to not sentence Frederick and Nowi to such horrid worry and fear. Sadly, he could find none. The sun wheel was considered a perfect trap for a reason. This was the only way.

Robin looked to Chrom and slowly shook his head, they had nothing else that wouldn't involve great casualties.

"As much as I wish to say otherwise… I agree with Severa. It is something I wish was not required but it's all we can do. Severa… I task you with telling Nowi this, as Robin has done whenever his plans called for such action. We leave on the morrow."

Chrom swept out of the tent, placing a reassuring hand on Frederick's shoulder before leaving.

"Severa… go ahead and tell Nowi the news. I'll explain what's going on to Say'ri and Lady Tiki. Frederick… go with her."

Frederick nodded stiffly, his eyes fixed on Severa. Eventually she led him out of the tent, heart pounding as she thought of his gaze burning into her back.

Robin watched them go with a heavy frown before looking to the others. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions.

 _Severa_

Severa followed Frederick in silence, unable to look at anything but her feet. Not one of the Shepherds had ever been asked to access the amount of power this plan required and she'd be asking her aunty to take the plunge.

She didn't see Frederick stop and ran right into him. She tried to ignore her throbbing forehead and entered the tent they'd arrived at, Nowi lit up when she saw Severa.

"Sev!" She cried, rushing forward and enveloping Severa. "What brings you here? I thought you'd be with your mom or dad."

Severa didn't answer, only tightened her hold on Nowi. The manakete cocked her head, confused, and she felt nervousness rise in her at Frederick's stony face.

"Freddy? Honey? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Neither of them answered, Severa started crying.

"What happened Frederick?! Why do I have my niece in here crying?! What the hell is going on?!"

Severa calmed herself enough to answer. "He... he can't answer aunty… I have to say it."

Nowi was on the verge of panic. What did Severa have to say that Frederick couldn't?!

Severa took a deep breath but her next words were tinged with hiccups. "We… we're trapped aunty… we… we can't… make it through… without being demonized…"

She lost her voice to sobs again but Nowi was smart enough to know the next step.

"I need to do it. Don't I? I need to be the lamb."

Severa's sobs redoubled; she buried her head in Nowi's shoulder. She gave Nowi every apology she could think of, begging Nowi to forgive her and not hate her. She didn't want to do this; she didn't want to send Nowi to death.

She didn't want to lose any more family.

Nowi was unusually calm for one told she was likely to die, rubbing Severa's back. "It's not your fault Sev," She whispered. "We knew that every conflict carried a chance for this and I've long come to peace with it. All I ask… is that you help Frederick look after Nah ok? And should he be unable to, please help your parents raise her in our stead."

Severa continued to cry but Nowi felt her head bob. "Good, now, go to your family. I'm sure Robin and Cordelia are worried about you."

Severa slowly extricated herself from Nowi and almost fled from the tent, ashamed to even be in their presence. And she ran all the way back to her own tent, sobbing into her cloak until she had no more tears to give.

 _Frederick and Nowi_

The tent was silent, husband and wife unable to speak.

After another moment, Nowi sighed. "You and I both knew this day could come Frederick. We agreed not to brood over it before we set sail."

Frederick didn't answer.

"I know what you're thinking. 'What can I do to save her? To keep her from that loneliness?'"

He still didn't answer.

Nowi smiled, melancholy shining in her eyes. "If what Severa said is true then I believe that this is the only way as well. If I can help bring this conflict to a quicker conclusion and send you back to Nah I will _gladly_ die."

"Don't say that."

She blinked.

"I refuse to believe that you'd give up on your daughter, on me, so easily. I know there's no other way too love, and I know this has to happen. But please… Don't speak as if your life has such little worth."

Nowi smiled and held him close, his arms wrapping around her in turn. They swayed together, Nowi humming a small tune. Finally, she smiled as a memory came to her.

"Do you remember what Lady Tiki told us?"

She felt him nod. How could he forget?

 _They'd been on the road back to port for a couple days. Tiki had begun to integrate herself into the company a bit, though she asked anyone she could about her suspicions. None had given her anything to work with, so she turned her attention to another curiosity._

 _"_ _You're married?"_

 _Tiki was sitting across a fire from Nowi and Frederick, some stew simmering._

 _Nowi smiled. "Yep, for almost seven years now."_

 _Tiki nodded as she observed the two, eventually reaching out with her other senses. She gasped._

 _"_ _Soul Bonds?!"_

 _Frederick looked up from the stew in confusion. "What are 'Soul Bonds' milady?"_

 _Tiki shook her head, amazed. "My mother shared a story with me when I was very young about them and I'd only seen them once in all my years. Soul Bonds are when a manakete ties their soul to another living creature, one of unfathomable personal importance. By tying their soul with that of another they tie their life force as well."_

 _She looked between the two, understanding beginning to dawn in their eyes. "You said to me you once had a child form correct? When that bond formed between you and your husband you were immediately aged to match his own, second for second. As long as one heart beats so shall the other."_

 _She smiled as tears began to gather in Nowi's eyes. "Congratulations Nowi, you shall not outlive your loved ones. You have escaped the curse of the manaketes."_

That short conversation would have led to a celebration had they not been on the road, but fate was cruel.

Age would not take her from him, necessity and war would.

"Believe in her words Frederick. 'As long as one heart beats so shall the other.' I will not die so long as you live, even should my body fall tomorrow. I will live in you and our daughter until the time comes for us to meet again. Now please, indulge me in a dance tonight."

He nodded, tears running down his cheeks as he led her outside.

They danced until sleep claimed them. Their companions, the Shepherds, watched in impotent sadness.

 _The next morning_

They packed the camp in silence; every member doing what they could to lift Nowi's every burden. She was given the finest rations they had and was honored by all before they marched. The march was silent as well, many attempting to hold back tears until they reached a break in the trees.

Red Valmese banners glared at them from the other side of the small field.

"It's time Nowi." Robin said, almost choking on his own words.

Nowi nodded and moved to the front of the company. She turned around and smiled before walking into the daylight, barely noticing her friends' cries.

The Valmese saw her and moved into position, waiting for what they thought was a trap. Nowi simply gazed at them before looking to her hand. The nails gleamed before she shifted them into claws. She admired them for another moment before looking back and smiling.

Then she reached up.

And slit her throat.

 _Valmese_

The men almost dropped their spears. The young woman had just committed suicide before their eyes!

"What in Naga's name was that?" One of them whispered, watching the corpse.

"I don't know, but I don't like this." Another whispered back, tense at the silence that engulfed them.

Then horror consumed them in one fell swoop.

The body began to move.

 _Shepherds_

They watched as Nowi's body began to convulse, skin hardening and slowly becoming transparent. Lissa whimpered as bones cracked and grew, rearranging themselves into their new form as wings sprouted from their friend's back.

Eventually, Nowi as they knew her was no more. Only a massive dragon of crystal with three lines of ruby on its throat remained.

The Valmese lines began to panic at the sight, calls for wyrm slayers barely reaching the Shepherds before the dragon roared.

The sound was like the wail of the damned, piercing and crushing all at once. The dragon pounced and began to tear into the Valmese, its claws tearing through the thickest armor like tissue and it's every step spawned pillars and spikes of crystals to crush and skewer those around it. Its jaws claimed dozens of lives with every snap, crushing bones and splashing blood on the crystal growing around it.

The other Valmese regiments began to close in like expected, but the beast met them with a blast from its maw. The energy vaporized them by the hundreds and it too spawned wicked spires and columns of crystal. Those not vaporized were skewered, crushed, or frozen into the rock, faces frozen in an eternal scream.

The dragon took to the air and sped across the sky, spitting energy and crystals on anyone it could see. The rocks spawned from its assault were a great testament to its might. The slaughter would rage for almost five minutes, the beast killing three legions of Valmese and wounding many others. But it was just a drop in the bucket for their total manpower and the beast soon saw a large force of them entering its birthplace.

It roared again, topaz eyes blazing with fury. It flew straight and true, power gathering in its body as it went. It finally reached the Valmese and dived, a roar of fury paralyzing them.

It did not stop its descent or even deign to pull up. Instead it continued to concentrate all the power it held into its core and released it into the earth as it landed.

The forest became crystal.

Great spires and blades of crystal bloomed from the beast's landing spot, skewering every last Valmese and turning them to crystal. The devastation would grow for almost two miles in front of the beast before the energy expended itself. These wastes would hold no further life for years to come.

The beast surveyed its work and roared its triumph.

Then it shattered. Nowi's naked form fell to the only serene spot of grass left on the battlefield of crystal and blood.

The Shepherds were in awe. Never had they seen such animalistic ferocity and power from anything of this world, and it made them afraid.

If Nowi was originally thought to be in the middle of the pack what horrors could they reap if driven far enough? **(1)**

Frederick didn't care. He hadn't blinked when a spike of crystal had come within an inch of taking his eyes and he didn't care about what ifs. All he cared about was his wife, and he was beside her mere moments after she landed.

"Nowi? Nowi answer me!"

He shook her shoulders gently but she didn't stir.

"Nowi?!"

Lissa was at his side then, her ear pressed firmly to his wife's breast.

"I've got a pulse! Libra! Maribelle! Get over here now!"

The Priest and Valkyrie ran with all haste, soon feeling her breath and checking her for wounds. She had no scars, even from her self-inflicted wound, but she wasn't in the clear.

"Her pulse is erratic! We need to get her to the port immediately!"

Lissa's orders brought the others back to life, everyone grabbed the supplies and bolted through the wastes, high on relief. Frederick rode with Lissa behind him, the sage doing all she could to care for Nowi as they ran through the blood diamonds and away from the Valmese.

 _Six hours later-Shepherd's Tavern_

Frederick sat by Nowi's bedside, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest with relief stark on his face.

She'd live, even make a full recovery given time. They told him she likely wouldn't wake up for six months and getting anywhere near fighting strength would take another four.

In other words, she was out of action for the foreseeable future and would likely be kept in Ylisse to recover once the Shepherds returned home for the winter.

Frederick was beyond relieved to hear that, she'd be out of harm's way and could keep Nah safe. That's all he wanted, all he ever wanted.

A soft knocking drew his attention.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and the Volke family walked in.

"How's she doing?"

Frederick didn't look away. "She's stable and they're optimistic she'll be back to her old self within two years. Her… other form took most of her energy."

Silence met his response, but he could hear faint sighs of relief escape his four guests.

"Thank Naga," He heard Robin say. "That means we can take her home to safety then."

Frederick nodded. "Thank you for coming to check on her. It means a lot to see that people care so much for her, even when you long proved you did."

He didn't see it but Severa opened her mouth to speak. Thinking better of it, she closed her mouth.

Cordelia placed a comforting hand on Severa's shoulder before looking at Robin. He nodded and she brought the next piece of news.

"A ship pulled into port two hours ago. They came with some fresh troops to replace the ones wounded or lost in the Rosanne campaign."

Frederick nodded absently, he'd need to help Chrom organize them soon then.

"They… brought an extra passenger with them."

Cordelia gestured at the door and he heard another pair of feet enter the room.

All was quiet for a moment before the arrival spoke.

"…Father?"

Frederick shot out of his seat, turning to face the speaker.

She was a small girl, maybe Morgan's height, with short brown hair tied up in a bun with two long braids framing her face. She had purple eyes, almost a shade for shade match with Nowi's, and long pointed ears. She wore a white dress with frills and long sleeves, a pair of high red boots and a cobalt cape finishing her look.

"…Father?" He eventually whispered.

The girl nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes, my name is Nah Caohmnóir and as you've probably guessed, I'm your daughter… from the future."

The Volke family left, glad that they could deliver some good news and receive some in turn.

Frederick couldn't speak. He'd thought he'd prepared himself for the possibility but to have his daughter before him…

He fell to one knee and pulled Nah into a hug, holding her tight despite her protests.

"You're safe." He whispered. "Thank Naga… you're safe."

Nah stopped struggling, tentatively returning the hug as tears wet her shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm safe. Thank you."

They stayed there silently until the exhaustion and nerves of the day reached them. Frederick sat against the wall with his daughter against him. Neither of them were aware of the ethereal presence which entered.

 _"_ _I fear that your wife has no time to recover naturally Sir Frederick."_

The presence drifted to Nowi's bedside, an invisible hand resting on her forehead.

 _"_ _I will heal her to her full strength this night but it shall be the only time I do this favor for the Shepherds. All others must face the full consequences, and even Nowi shall lose the years she required from her life span."_

A golden glow spread over Nowi's form, color returning to her cheeks and mind.

The presence moved back but chuckled

 _"_ _Then again, what's two years when you both were to live almost one hundred and twenty?"_

The presence disappeared from the room, none in the port the wiser to a visit from a being higher than Naga, but they would awake to a miracle.

The only miracle they'd see for a long time.

 **That was** ** _hard_** **to write. Not because I couldn't come up with anything but because I felt so bad doing that to Nowi.**

 **In any case I hereby give you what I've been building toward somewhat. Nowi is perhaps the strongest actual fighter in the army short of Nah, but in terms of the power she just demonstrated and the others hold she is but the middle of the pack. (1)**

 **Also, some may question the self-harm and long recovery period. This is the price the Shepherds must pay to access the power itself outside of truly life threatening battles. And it's a direct correlation between the power of the Shepherd and what they must do to themselves to access it.**

 **For example: Lissa is one of the strongest in terms of what she can do, but she must puncture her own chest and crush her heart to use it fully. Another would be Robin who has to sever his spine to access his own.**

 **This basically means that they get power for a price. Once they exhaust the power their bodies are restored but the sheer amount of energy used means they're out of commission for a** ** _long_** **time, making it one of the fears of using it.**

 **Some may notice that Lissa said three months a few chapters ago. That was an estimate based on what they already knew, before Nowi unleashed** ** _everything_** **so now it's been readjusted.**

 **I hope this does an ok job of explaining it. If you have any further questions, please either PM me or leave a review I'll try and answer as best I can.**

 **Since Severa and Lucina are trying to recover from these events and I'm trying to hide from kiwi, I'll get the review responses out of the way!**

 **SaphireCrow: Don't worry! You're review was quite helpful and I'm so glad you shared! Also, no, Henry is not married in this fic; instead Tharja is married to Libra.**

 **BloodedgetheReaper2113: Hope you like this one too!**

 **Kpanda100: I'm glad you enjoyed the cheese wolves; I got a chuckle out of that too! Glad you're out of school too. Also, I think I PM'd you about this but just in case, Severa and Lucina think they're subtle about the relationship but trust me, they're not.**

 **Hero-King Shade: You'll see some others, don't worry. Also, Severa and Lucina think they're subtle but they're wrong. Hoe you enjoy this one!**

 **Itonydelatorre: Glad to have ya! Hope you enjoy reading!**

 **Goodralisk: I was laughing there too, one of my better comedic moments.**

 **Pkmn2112: Glad to see you again! I'll answer in order. First, as seen above, when Lissa goes nuclear she uses enough energy she's a vegetable for about six months (recalculated time.) Second: Again, see above. She has one of the fun powers though and it'll be cool to see what happens. Third: No that's really the first time it's honestly spelled out. You can find some hints in a couple previous chapters but that's it. Glad you liked it though and I hope you can really catch up when you have time!**

 **Well I have to see whether or not I survive kiwi's wrath! Hope to see everyone next time rather than as a ghost!**


	35. Next Steps

**Well that was a fun time last chapter; I didn't even have to hide in the bunker!**

 **Severa: That's because Aunty is too nice to even worry about it.**

 **Lucina: Agreed, it wasn't fun having to sit through that explanation either. Mother and Father were so sad.**

 **7: Hate to say it guys but if you want something you have to pay for it. On the bright side, they do live afterwards!**

 **Severa: Yeah, and don't wake up for six months. How would we even feed them!**

 **Lucina: Aunt Lissa explained something called force-feeding to me; they basically force open the throat and shove it down the esophagus. It's not the most delicate of procedures but it's worked for a long time.**

 **7: That… works I guess. Also, we probably won't see anyone use their 'specialties' as I call them for a while, but we'll see what happens.**

 **Kiwi: To be honest I kinda wish I had a super Nowi dragon for that paralogue, it always takes me hours …**

 **Severa: Just try not to make them use it for ultimately trivial reasons. It's poor work to have such a sacrifice be in vain.**

 **7: Agreed, that's why it's a last resort. Anyway, onto the story!**

 **P.S Also, our very own vaguekiwi has started a story of her own! Please go and give it a shot (though it currently sits at one chapter) and give her all the support you've shown me! I would appreciate beyond words!**

 _Next Steps_

The first voice Nowi' heard was one she did not recognize.

"…I only had a picture of mother. She looked much younger."

It sounded like a young girl, but it wasn't Morgan. This voice was too… mature.

"I assure you that's your mother. She was no longer able to access her child form after we married… so why does she look like a child in this?"

That was Frederick! If she could just get this fog out of her skull then she could talk to him!

"I don't believe it. How can mom look like some kid in this picture and be the same woman on that bed!"

Wait, why was that voice calling her _mom_?

"I wish I could give you more proof Nah, but she won't be able to speak for herself for at least six months."

Six months?! _Nah?!_

The girl sighed. "I'm still suspicious but I'll have to take your word for it, for now."

Move legs! Move arms! Move you stupid body, move!

After what seemed an eternity, Nowi's left eye slowly opened. She was in a bare room and could finally tell she was lying in bed, they'd made it back.

Her vision was a bit foggy but she was able to twist her neck toward the voices. She could see Frederick's vague outline, what she thought was his head turned away from her. The other shape was a white haze, its possible head facing Frederick.

"It's almost time for her checkup, I'll go find Lissa. Stay here until I return Nah, I'll tell some stories when I get back."

Frederick's outline escaped her view, but she couldn't keep her eye open. Darkness met her, but the other occupant didn't seem to notice her awakening.

"It's still hard to believe that this is mom. From what I heard she was childish in both stature and behavior but this woman… she just doesn't seem to fit the bill. Why?"

Nowi finally opened both of her eyes, vision much clearer. She glanced to the other occupant who seemed to be contemplating something. Her parched lips parted.

"…Nah."

Her voice barely left her lips, failing to reach Nah. She tried again, feeling a little stronger.

"…Nah!"

Her call was strong enough this time to draw Nah from her thoughts. But she sighed.

"Now I'm hearing voices, great. This would be easier if I could just talk to mom."

Nowi was getting frustrated, finally she managed to vocalize her displeasure.

"Nah! I'm talking to you!"

Nah fell out of her chair and flat on her back before springing up in an instinctive salute. "Yes Ma'am!"

Nowi would have laughed but she didn't have the strength. Instead she smiled.

"I'm glad… you finally listened."

Nah dropped out of the salute a moment later, shock written across her face. "Wait! You shouldn't be awake! Father told me you weren't supposed to wake up for six months!"

Nowi frowned, observing Nah. She had all the features of her Nah and even wore her hair the same way but she had to ask one thing. "What's your surname young one?"

Nah tilted her head, confused. "Caohmnóir, it means guardian from what I remember. I only know it because my foster parents kept referring to father as a Caohmnóir."

Nowi's frown deepened. _Foster parents_?

"Alright, can I ask one more thing?"

Nah nodded.

"What's your favorite gem?"

Nah was really suspicious now. This was on par with everything people had told her about her mom, but she still couldn't wrap her head around it. "…Sunstone, my mother's circlet had it."

Nowi held her frown for another moment before a smile that would shame the sun blossomed on her face.

"Nah… it is you! My baby!"

Nowi attempted to sit up but she stopped when the door slammed open and Lissa practically flew into the room.

"Oooooh no you don't! You shouldn't even be conscious let alone moving! Lie down and let me work!"

Nowi lay flat in an instant, Lissa running her staff over her body again and again. After that she had to work through a battery of tests and examinations that, when all was said and done, took somewhere around three hours.

"I just don't understand." Lissa mumbled, glaring at the smug Nowi. "How can you go from comatose to picture perfect health in one night? Everything about you was in a near death state, even your heart was barely doing enough to keep you alive. How?"

She snapped a glare to Libra, his mouth ready to go. "And don't you give me any of that 'miracle' crap either. While I can't deny that's what it is, it still doesn't answer what such divine intervention warranted or the potential costs."

The room quieted, but Lissa sighed. "You're free to go Nowi but I'm keeping you off the field for another two weeks _at least_. Frederick! Nah! You can come in now!"

Lissa left the room but had to correct her hair as Frederick left some wind in his wake. Nah entered at a regular pace and smiled at Lissa before entering. Lissa snorted when Nah's pleas for help began to exit the room, but she continued on.

Chrom and Robin were going to want an update.

 _Robin_

They were talking with Say'ri about possible targets when Lissa entered.

"How is our lovable dragon?"

Lissa made a face but answered Chrom all the same. "I just can't explain it. She should be nearly brain dead but she's her old self. No malformations, no odd vital signs, no mental issues, she's practically brand new!"

Robin let the ghost of a smile cross his lips. While that meant they could get Nowi back on the field relatively quickly and save quite a bit of morale, this kind of good fortune was bound to turn against them.

"It doesn't matter right now Lissa. While this is, frankly, a miracle, we need to get back on track. Three major nobles have sent messengers, all with intents to negotiate. We also have several lesser nobles and merchant families interested in joining us and there are bound to be more as Lady Tiki's message spreads." Robin's words brought the attention in the room back to the map on the wall.

"Walhart has the northern nobles in a state of near worship. They are fanatics for all intents and purposes. The southern lords are also out of reach as they remain loyal to my brother, they will not turn unless he is dead and given a reason to fight Walhart. The central lords are where the offers come from and that's better than it sounds." Say'ri continued.

All eyes turned to Say'ri. "The central regions are the breadbasket of the empire and its beating heart of commerce. While the North is rich in ores and gems and the South filled with furs and spices the empire gets its food from the center. All but three of the major trade centers are located there and almost ninety percent of Valm's food is grown there."

"But wouldn't that make it the most heavily guarded?" Sumia asked. "An army marches on its stomach after all."

Say'ri agreed. "In most cases that would be correct. However, there's been an increase in bandit activity across the North and South in addition to Resistance forces sabotaging what they can. Walhart's been forced to funnel troops away from the fields and cities to deal with the problem. That's likely why the lords have come forth."

"And how are we to trust them?" Flavia's turn this time. "They come forward when it suits them, what's to say they won't stab us in the back if Walhart makes a better offer?"

Say'ri sighed. "I can vouch for two of them, Lord Constantine and Lady Ymir. They're known to be trustworthy and honest to their people and many come to them for advice, but as you say we must be careful. I cannot say anything good about Lady Rensal though, she's known to be cunning and there are rumors of many closed door dealings. I'd advise the most caution around her."

The room was silent as they contemplated the new information. Eventually, Robin spoke.

"I fear we have no choice but to try. Walhart's forces are fanatics as Say'ri says, they cannot be swayed, and Yen' fay's forces are loyal to him alone. Either of their forces are mostly volunteers so they could crush us via a draft if we cannot build support."

Grim nods greeted his words and all turned back to Say'ri.

"Very well then. I advise that we do not go in one large group though; the possibility of ambush is too great. Instead I suggest that the three highest ranking individuals and a small guard go to meet the rulers while the others remain. It's not perfect, but then again, what is?"

Chrom's eyes narrowed. "Who will go meet who though? I can't be everywhere at once and they've all demanded me."

Say'ri pondered for a moment before speaking. "There's a type of negotiation etiquette that exists for these kinds of situations. When the regions wanted to meet and discuss things the most influential ruler would meet their counterpart and this would repeat itself down the line of influence. Lord Constantine is the most influential at the moment with Lady Rensal barely behind him. Lady Ymir is the least amongst the three but she still holds great influence."

Chrom's smile was practically feral. "That means I'm going to meet this 'Constantine' then. Robin's next in line for the joint forces so he'll be visiting Rensal while Khan Flavia deals with Ymir. This should be interesting."

Robin did not like the look on Chrom's face. That was the bad face, the face that foretold insane actions and general disregard for life and limb.

It was surprising it took this long to show up honestly.

He sighed. "Well we'll need to work out who's going with whom. Constantine's land lies near the south east on the coast while Rensal is almost directly west of him. Lady Ymir has her land nearest to us so there's little need for more than four people as guards, especially with Flavia."

The Khan flashed a rude gesture at him but she was obviously excited. "You're a flattering ass you know that?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "So my wife tells me. Anyway, since I'll need all the stealth I can get I'll be taking Gaius, Lon'qu, Kellam, and Gregor. For combat ready back-up and more obvious 'guards' I'll be taking Cordelia and Donnel as well."

The others chuckled at the addition of his wife. "Oh please. She holds equal social rank to me and she's one of our best fighters. Anyway, while Chrom will ultimately choose his own guard along with Flavia, I have some recommendations."

Chrom nodded. "Go ahead."

"For Chrom I of course recommend Sumia, a king needs his queen after all. For more general protection I suggest Frederick, Sully, Vaike, Cherche, and Miriel. As for Flavia, I suggest Libra, Tharja, Olivia, and Stahl."

"Why the dark mage?" Flavia asked, a little suspicious.

"Ymir sounds too clean to me, it's best to have a knowledgeable dark mage when dealing with possible tricksters."

Robin looked around the room, meeting everyone's eyes. "Say'ri, I'd normally ask you to stay here but please go with Chrom. He's still rather ignorant of Valmese customs… well, any customs really"

He almost smirked at Chrom's indignant glare. "If there's nothing else to discuss then I suggest we go prepare. Rulers are notoriously impatient after all."

The meeting ended with little aplomb, the occupants leaving one by one until only Robin was left. He looked at the map Say'ri had provided and sighed a bit. This conflict could escalate out of control at a moment's notice and all they could do was pay lip service to petty rulers. What was the point of all this training if all it did was practically kill them and change nothing?

He shook the dark thoughts away and went to find his family. Severa and Morgan would have to remain behind. He could only hope they'd take it well.

 _Ten minutes later_

"Please dad! Take us too, we can help!"

Robin sighed as he tried to shake Severa off of his leg. Morgan had latched herself onto Cordelia's arm at his news and refused to let go, even when Cordelia started using her for bicep curls.

"You're not five girls, let go of us and we'll talk."

They reluctantly let go, Morgan falling flat on her back when Cordelia let her down. They stood together as Robin and Cordelia took their places.

"I understand that you two want to come and help us, but you have to understand. We'll be gone for two weeks at least and we need reliable people to stick around and direct our other efforts. Khan Basilio will be sticking around to help along with the other Shepherds, but they're not tacticians and Morgan is our only Pegasus knight with enough knowledge of the logistics to coordinate. As much as it pains me, you have to stay here."

Robin's words made them look away. Cordelia took the next attempt.

"Girls, if there's one thing we know it's that you're the best thing we could ever ask for. We know that you can keep the army going while we're gone and we know that it's hard to see us go. But you have to trust us, just like we trust you, ok? We'll be back before you know it and we'll see about doing that quartet."

Cordelia embraced both her daughters, their heads digging into her shoulders. Robin joined them; soaking in the moment for what could be the last in a long time.

Severa was the first to pull away. "Fine… I'll stay. But I want you to hear my lyre solo before you leave ok?"

Robin smiled. "Of course, I've been looking forward to hearing you play."

Morgan pulled away next. "And we all get to go to a festival after this!"

Cordelia pulled Robin to her. "Of course, wherever you want."

The family fell silent. This was likely the last time they'd be together for some time and Robin was saddened at what he saw. Morgan and Severa, for all their antics, shows of affection, and love, still felt much closer to each other than they did him and Cordelia. They stood apart, a gap that all knew was there and none acknowledged standing between them.

He sighed. "Well then why don't you go ahead and grab the lyre Sev. I'll start packing with your mother. Do you mind helping Morgan?"

Morgan shook her head and Severa dashed off, an eager gleam in the girl's eye. Cordelia shot him a concerned look but held her tongue for the moment and began to pack.

Severa reentered the room soon after Robin finished his own preparations, clearing her throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone! I'm ready when you are!"

Her family situated themselves around her and she began.

The song was an upbeat melody, strumming along joyfully under Severa's gentle hands. It almost made the room feel lighter and more at ease, smiles blooming on her audience's faces. When it finally came to an end, Severa took a bow.

"That was beautiful sis!" Morgan was the first to speak, giddy at her sister's talent.

"Indeed, but I can't place the composer."

Cordelia's curious eyes made Severa blush. "I… I uh, composed it, actually."

Robin gasped. "When did you find the time?"

Severa was almost scarlet. "Back home, before we set sail."

Robin embraced her but felt the almost imperceptible hesitation in her before she reciprocated. "I'm so proud of you my dear. You have a career there I feel, maybe that spot in the royal orchestra isn't so far-fetched after all."

Morgan jumped in. "Yeah! We could make all kinds of songs and play them for everyone! Or maybe Sev can be the conductor while we play! Oh there are so many options!"

Cordelia smiled and joined the hug before clapping. "Alright everyone we still have things that need doing! Sev, Morg, please go make sure that Cherche hasn't made too much food for tonight please. You know how she is when we have to go on marches."

They chuckled and left, laughter sprinkling from down the hall a few moments later. Robin made to follow them but Cordelia held him in place.

"Alright, spill. What's got you upset enough to start wringing your hands?"

Robin blinked. He really had been wringing his hands, "Oh, just going to meet the suspicious lady that's likely a trap, you know."

Cordelia's unimpressed face made it clear it wasn't the time to be funny. "I'm… just worried about Severa and Morgan. They still seem like they're nervous around us at times, like we'll leave them for good. Severa in particular can't hold back some slight hesitation when I hug her and I can't help but feel she's holding something back, something important."

Cordelia sighed. She felt the same concerns as her husband and agreed that even though they'd grown better at hiding it, Severa and Morgan hesitated almost unconsciously from time to time.

"I understand, I've noticed it as well. Unfortunately, all we can do is… give them time. It's not what we may want but it's what _they_ need. I understand the frustration my love, more than you know, but only they can decide when to come forward. For now, just be there. Be the wonderful father that they've yearned for and now have back, just like always."

She sealed her words with a kiss, almost melting into him.

Robin returned it with interest, taking comfort in her warmth. After a moment of bliss, they pulled apart.

"I still don't know what I would do without you Cordy, probably be in an institution I guess." She chuckled. "But you're here with me and that's all that matters. I don't think I've said it enough, and I probably never will, but you're my angel Cordy. I love you."

She kissed him again, holding him close.

"I love you too."

Two heads were pressed firmly to the door leading into the room, their daughters listening in.

"Geez they're so sappy."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "You and Lucina are _so_ much worse."

 _The next day-Robin_

'Why do my daughters take after Cordelia's snooping ways?'

He thought back to the previous night when they'd discovered Morgan and Severa snooping on their conversation. Whilst they'd been suitably chastised, Robin had found the perfect moment to bring up a story about when his wife attempted amateur sleuthing and the case's less than noble end.

That had earned him a night on the couch but his daughters' laughter was well worth it. Now though, they were on the road.

"So did we get anything else on this Lady Rensal or are we going in blind?"

Kellam answered. "Not much I'm afraid. All we know is she's cunning, charismatic, and a bit spoiled from what I've gathered. Outside of that I can't tell you much."

Robin sighed, what were their informants doing? Eating cake?

Gaius jumped in.

"Oh don't look so down Bubbles, I got something else to share that should make this interesting."

Robin glared at Gaius's smug grin; he had a bad feeling about this. "Do go on."

Gaius shrugged. "Apparently our lady is also a bachelorette and a little bird told me she's looking for a beau. An _influential_ beau."

The rate of Robin's jaw falling was directly related to how red Cordelia's face was turning.

Gaius put on a shit-eating grin.

"She's going to try and court you Robin, that's what this whole shebang is about."

As a copse of trees behind Cordelia burst into flame, Robin groaned.

This was going to be a _long_ trip.

 _Ch. End_

 **Well this is going to be fun!**

 **Severa: No! I refuse to let some harpy try and steal Daddy!**

 **Lucina: He won't be swayed by her shallow attempts Severa, he loves Cordelia too much.**

 **7: You stopped calling her aunt?**

 **Lucina: It's… weird. Since Sev and I are involved it's awkward to refer to Cordelia as Aunt since it makes us seem like cousins.**

 ***Severa blanches***

 **Severa: Yeah, that's icky.**

 **7: Don't think of it as a familial moniker than! Think of it more as an affectionate title.**

 **Lucina:Hmm, I'm not so sure.**

 **7: Just give it a try! It may take some of the awkwardness out.**

 **Severa: That aside, is Mommy going to give that harlot what for?!**

 **7: Of course! Just… cleverly *cackle***

 **Severa: Good!**

 **Lucina: Come on Sev, let's leave 7 to his stuff and clear our heads.**

 ***They leave***

 **7: We all know that's just your excuse to have some alone time! Anyway, to review responses!**

 **Goodralisk: It was hard to write! But, I'm glad you enjoy it and my big dream is to have this story get popular enough to be on Tv Tropes. That would be** ** _amazing!_**

 **Haloman301: Indeed it's not something we see every day. Also, welcome to the show!**

 **Hero-King Shade: I would never kill Nowi she's too pure! It is a serious double edge sword though and it will makes itself obvious in other situations. I liked their reunion too, it was cute :D. Lastly, you'll see what I mean later ;)**

 **Hope everyone enjoys! Have a great day and see everyone next time!**


	36. Going to Town

**We're off to see the lady!**

 **Severa: I give up, do what you want.**

 **Lucina: It's alright Sev, he only does it every once in a while now and he stays away from the fields.**

 **Severa: Good! I couldn't even _look_ at an apple for almost a month after that last fiasco.**

 **Lucina: Yes, Libra even did an exorcism of the field before Tharja used a ritual to destroy any we may have missed. I'm still not entirely sure why she needed cherry juice and the mushroom overlord but you learn to not ask questions.**

 **7: Oh, so true. Anyway, are we ready to get started? This is going to be a four parter with each group after all.**

 **Severa: Wait, let me do a quick run through.**

 ***Looks through the props***

 **Severa: We're… missing the newt.**

 **7: The newt?**

 **Severa: Yep.**

 **Lucina: Ah, that's supposed to be in Father's chapter. I wonder where it went.**

 **Kiwi: Oh umm … you needed that newt … I umm … *burps***

 **Wow, ok let's just… keep going.**

 **P.S: We've crossed 60,000 views! And we're nearly halfway to 200 reviews! This has been a lot of fun to do so far and I can only hope that people are enjoying it as well. Here's hoping to cross that great threshold!**

 _Going to Town_

"Cordelia, sweetie, stop burning the trees. We'll be spotted if the blaze gets any larger."

Robin was trying to calm his raging wife, barely able to understand the words she was growling. Gaius was sitting back and enjoying the show while Donnel, Kellam, Gregor, and Lon' Qu tried to put out the fire.

Robin sighed; Cordelia had just pulled out Gungnir. "Gaius, if we get spotted and captured I'm making you the lamb. If we somehow make it there and back I'm ordering Maribelle to destroy _all_ of your sweets, even the stash."

Gaius instantly began throwing water.

Robin smirked at his friend's panicked face. 'Serves you right.' He thought.

Now he just had to deal with an irrationally jealous wife and put out a fire before the Valmese found a small troop of their strongest enemies wandering around defenseless.

'Well there's only one way to do this. Sorry guys.'

Robin walked as slowly as he could, careful to position himself in his wife's blind spot. He took a deep breath before calling to the others.

"I would like to apologize in advance! Those of you with weak constitutions may wish to turn away!"

This call was met with looks of incredulity but Robin didn't care, he needed to do this or the mission was for not.

Robin dashed forward and pulled his wife around, planting a steamy kiss on her lips as he bent her over. While this was first met with catcalls, the couple didn't stop there. They fell on the ground and armor was swiftly shed.

Then clothes.

Cordelia's Pegasus lept forward to block the couple from view but that didn't stop the grunts and moans from reaching their blushing compatriots. Though embarrassment soon turned to horror at the things the couple were yelling and the sight of what looked like _lightning_.

"…Gregor… think fire need putting out. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded, joining a frantic Gaius in snuffing the flames.

Sadly, they finished long before the other two did so they were forced to sit and wait while Robin worked out all of Cordelia's problems with their current situation.

Yay.

 _Two Hours Later_

"I apologized in advance Donnel; I warned you before it even happened!"

They were by a stream now, both to refill canteens and let Robin and Cordelia clean themselves up. Cordelia was taking refuge behind a large rock, both for privacy and her own embarrassment, Robin took care of their slightly soiled garments.

Donnel shook his head. "I still think y'all could have done something else. I mean, lightning? Seriously?"

Robin scoffed. "Please, you married Lissa. If I know her she's bound to have done _something_ that makes the lightning look tame."

Donnel didn't dispute the claim so Robin chalked it up as a victory and went back to scrubbing. "How's the area look Lon' Qu? Are we getting close?"

Lon' Qu sighed from his perch on another rock, not looking at the naked man. "It's the same as the last three times you asked Robin. I can see the Lady's township several leagues further west and her castle is only a little closer."

Robin rolled his eyes. "You know that I do it because I care. Anyway, Kellam, Gregor, any sign of the Valmese?"

Gregor answered first. "No sign. Too far from trade to bother with us."

Kellam went next. "Gregor's right but that's likely to change when we reach the city. They may have only a token force in the area but that doesn't mean a message can't get out fast if we're not careful."

Robin nodded. "Very good. Thanks for being so professional everyone I know this has been… awkward."

All eyes turned to Gaius, who was doodling in the dirt. He sighed.

"Look Bubbles, I didn't think Red would get _that_ pissed off ok? I thought it would just make her curse a bit, not try and burn down the forest."

Gaius could still feel their gazes boring into his back but another voice interrupted any answers.

"You should know better Gaius. Maribelle would have shredded every tree in sight if she'd learned someone was going to try and court _you_."

Robin looked up to see Cordelia's head poking out from behind her rock. "Good timing!" He called, "Your clothes are dry!"

She nodded. "Good, just bring them around and I'll be ready to go."

She disappeared from sight and Robin sighed. "I think my stunt worked a little too well. She hasn't been this mellow in almost a year."

While the others blanched at the implications, Robin gathered up the clothes and went behind the rock. He paused to admire her in her glory before calling her over.

"Here you are Cordy, nice and clean."

She shot him a smirk. "Are you sure? Here I thought you were enjoying the view."

She struck a pose that made Robin involuntarily stare but a whistle from the other side of the rock called him back. "I always enjoy the view. But for now we need to get moving."

Cordelia pouted but took the clothes and changed. "Alright, let's go. I want this to be over with, the sooner the better."

She mounted her Pegasus and followed Robin back to the others.

Who were all snickering.

Robin rolled his eyes. "You're all five. If your wives were in the buff you'd stare too." He shot a blank look to Cordelia. "And vice versa. Come on let's go, this is already far stranger than it should have any right to be."

Robin started walking and Cordelia fell in beside him, the others fighting back their chuckles as they followed.

Thankfully that was the only real incident of their journey and they reached Rensal's township, tastefully named Ren's town of course, with no further trouble. Though now they actually had to get to the castle for their meeting.

"This look like problem."

Gregor's words were too true sadly. The town had Valmese troops on regular patrol and anyone entering or leaving was searched. While the patrols were of an admittedly small size, barely five men, they didn't want to be discovered, and killing them would only tip off any civilian informants.

"What do you say Gaius, Lon' qu?" Robin asked.

Gaius hummed as he studied the patrols and walls. "They're obviously much lower on man power than they'd prefer and that does work to our advantage. However, trying to sneak to the castle is just asking for trouble since we have to present the seal the messenger gave us at the front gate."

Lon' Qu added to that. "Their troops are tired too. See that patrol that just came out."

He pointed to a small group of men that had just exited the gates. From what Robin could see they were a bit wobbly and slow to move.

"That's a sure sign of fatigue. They've probably been running the garrison hard to make up for the troops that had to leave."

Robin frowned, thinking on what they'd seen so far. "Anything else?"

Gregor spoke this time. "Posters of us likely spread by now. Spies slippery like eel, some likely in allies."

Robin nodded again. "Gaius, when we get back I want you to do a thorough cleaning alright?"

Gaius smirked, that would be fun.

"Alright here's what we need to do. Kellam, I want you to find the lowest section of wall you can and get inside. You'll be our ticket to getting through the gates and into the town proper."

Kellam bowed, already surveying the walls.

"Gregor, Gaius, I want you two to find the garrison building and monitor it. Let us know if they start mobilizing. Remember; meet us in front of the castle after sundown."

Gaius disappeared and Gregor followed him laughing.

Robin turned to Lon' qu. "I want you to find their officer's quarters. Find anything that we can bring against Rensal, we'll need it."

Lon' Qu sighed before blurring out of sight. He hated the information gathering part of this job, he would prefer to just stab things.

"And then there were three." Robin quipped as he looked to Cordelia and Donnel. Kellam had already begun scaling the walls and dropped out of sight when he reached the top.

"What are we going to do Robin? Walk in the front door?"

Robin's grin said it all.

 _Kellam_

'That's not going to work.' Kellam thought as he watched Robin, Donnel, and Cordelia walk towards the gate.

They'd put on neutral colors, some kind of headgear, and that was it. No hair dye, not bothering to hide their weapons, or the fact they had a _Pegasus._

He sighed. 'Looks like I have to knock out the guards. Again.'

He took a few steps back before jumping down, rolling as he landed on the roof below him. He kept running out of the roll and jumped from roof to roof until he was staring at the gates.

'Four guards? That's it? Those bandit issues must have been worse than we thought.'

Shrugging at their fortune, Kellam clambered down the side of a building into an alley. He could see another pair of soldiers with their backs to the street, keeping the citizens from walking through.

'Checkpoint, likely for screening.'

He heard Robin's voice, they were at the gates.

'Alright, let's do this.'

He dashed out of the alley and right up to the two guards facing the checkpoint. His lack of presence made them flat out ignore him until his fists met their faces.

They crumpled to the ground.

He moved them out of sight, an argument brewing between Robin and the other two guards outside the walls.

Next, he walked up to the portcullis and reached through the bars, grabbing the guards by their throats and slamming their heads together.

"Took you long enough Kellam, they almost looked like fools."

Kellam rolled his eyes. "I'm amazed you thought those disguises would fool a squirrel. Anyway, I'll raise the gate but we need to get out of sight quick."

He went back into the guardhouse and cranked the gate open.

They were in.

 _Lon' Qu_

Lon' Qu had already infiltrated the town but these Valmese were smart. The officer's barracks wasn't obvious from what he could see and even following a patrol with one didn't yield any results as they'd simply disappeared into the normal garrison. He'd spotted both Gaius and Gregor on their assignment but left them be; he needed to start eavesdropping.

'Any kind of ranking system is bound to have someone high enough abusing it. Wine and meat or their equivalents would make good starting points.'

That put his next stop as the market place. Thankfully the sun was beginning to set and the square that sold the more luxurious items wasn't very busy. He looked around and eventually settled on a wine stand set up near the entrance.

"Greetings! Welcome to my humble store. I sell many fine vintages and varieties from red to white, please, take your time."

Lon' Qu made a show of looking through the wines until he heard a pair of armored boots stomp behind him.

"George! Captain wants the usual!"

The shopkeep grimaced but reached over to grab one of the bottles on a high shelf. "He needs to pay his tab soon. This is the last one I'm willing to part with."

A grunt was his only answer and the soldier grabbed the bottle. "I'll tell you what he told me. The payment will be given to you after he gets his salary next month, not before."

The soldier left just as he came, silent. Lon' Qu wanted to follow but had a better idea. "You just give your wine to soldiers that demand it? Doesn't seem like sound business practice to me."

The shopkeep scoffed. "It's the captain that wants it, not the soldiers. He used to come by in person and pay in person, but now he spends his time in the officer's quarters or out of town. I tried going to the quarters to talk about the situation but they wouldn't let me through the door."

Lon' Qu spotted something in the stock before asking his next question. "They have separate quarters? Most of the ones I've seen while traveling stay with the men."

The shopkeep shrugged. "These guys like to think they're exceptions. The captain's a noble see and he didn't want to stay in 'lowly' accommodations so they took over the Green Scale Inn. The owners were lucky the building across the street had been vacated recently or they'd been out of a job."

Lon' Qu nodded; a gentle smile on his face as he held up a bottle.

Chardonnay de Burgundy **(1)** , Olivia's favorite.

"Ah, I know that look. Found what you need?"

Lon' Qu smirked.

"Yes."

 _Gregor and Gaius_

"Post very boring yes?"

Gaius sighed. They'd been looking over the garrison for almost three hours now and he had to agree, this just wasn't very exciting.

"Yeah, but you know Bubbles. Anything he says goes unless Blue says the opposite, and we can't exactly say it's a bad idea either."

Gregor nodded. "Realize we're being watched yes? By lady with blonde hair."

Gaius glanced toward the ground. "Yep, noticed her an hour ago."

Gregor stretched. "Realize purpose?"

Gaius watched the sun finally dip below the wall and looked the woman dead in the eye. "She just did."

Gregor sighed. "Gregor too old to be running on roofs; is sport for young."

Gaius grinned and readied himself as the garrison came alive. "Don't talk about being too old just yet wise guy, say it when Laurent's thirty."

Gaius took off running, gliding through the rapidly darkening skyline. Gregor sighed again before preparing himself.

"For all Gregor know, Laurent already father."

 _Elsewhere_

"Atchoo!"

"Are you ok sir?" An armored man asked.

His charge readjusted his glasses before answering. "I'm quite alright, just a sneeze."

 _Gaius and Gregor_

"You know we should probably send that signal!"

Gaius's call was met with a laugh from Gregor.

"And alert guards to party? Not likely!"

Gaius sighed as he fell onto the adjoining roof. "Then how do you propose we get out of this mess?"

Gregor looked down on the ground and behind them where a sizeable contingent was chasing them.

"Split up best idea."

Gaius lurched and almost fell off the roof. "Really? Are you sure?"

Gregor's nod made him groan. "Fine, just don't end up in a whorehouse ok? You'll never hear the end of it from Miriel if you do!"

Gregor only laughed and peeled off from Gaius's side, jumping clear over the street and taking off. The soldiers stalled to try and decide which to chase but both disappeared in the moment of hesitation.

Now to get to the castle.

 _Robin_

'Well that was easy.'

Robin, Cordelia, Kellam, and Donnel were standing just outside the castle's gates. They'd been able to stay out of sight from the few patrols that passed them but otherwise it'd been a leisurely stroll.

"I hope the others get here soon. "

Donnel's words pierced the silence, making Robin and Cordelia sigh. They'd agreed to rendezvous there after sundown but it was almost time for the meeting and their safety in the castle was only guaranteed until midnight.

"I'm sure they're ok. These are our best stealth specialists after all and Gregor's gotten himself out of more scrapes than any of us. Have some faith."

Kellam patted Donnel on the back to reinforce his answer.

"Well I'm glad you care so much Berry Man."

Gaius's appearance was met with nary a blink, they were just that used to it. "Welcome back Gaius, I assume that's Gregor walking towards us then."

The shadow entered the light to reveal the jolly man. "How you tell?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "The only other person I know that can smell of spice and beer without being drunk is you Gregor."

Gregor frowned but Robin was turning to face another approaching figure. "Gregor bathe two days ago, is stink ingrained?"

Donnel tried to consul the oddly dejected man. Robin stared down Lon' Qu as he walked up.

"Chardonnay? Really?"

Lon' Qu smirked. "Anniversary's in two weeks. Why wouldn't I grab her favorite?"

Robin clicked his tongue but turned back to the gate. "Alright, did everyone get what they needed?"

Everyone nodded, Robin smirked.

"Alright, let's go meet this Lady Rensal then."

He started walking but paused.

"Oh, and Cordy."

"Hm?"

He gave her a flat look.

"Don't try and destroy her mentally or physically just yet. Let's at least see if we've been sold out before jumping to action."

Her innocent smile did nothing to assuage his worries but they couldn't do anything.

With a deep breath, they walked willingly into the fox's den.

Pity the fox.

 _Ch. End_

 **( 1 ) Just so everyone knows, Burgundy is one of the most expensive wines in the world due to the location it's grown in. However, it's basically Chardonnay.**

 **Ah, fun times. Also, to head off questions, this section will finish next chapter while we see the others in the two after that.**

 **Severa: When did you know about _wines?_**

 **7: Virion is incredibly helpful I'll have you know.**

 **Lucina: He even explained the difference between opera and musicals, it was very educational.**

 **Severa: Well when it comes to noble stuff sure. In any case, Uncle Greg and Gaius get in a lot of trouble huh?**

 **7: Yeah, but they can get out of it more often than not so they don't mind.**

 **Lucina: Yeah, and I'm amazed at the level of incompetence showed by these Valmese.**

 **7: Walhart and Yen' fay aren't there for _every_ promotion. Corruption's going to exist in any power structure.**

 **Severa: Explains why it was so easy for them to get in and then _lose their pursuers!_**

 **7: Please don't antagonize the extras Sev; they don't get paid enough as is.**

 **Anyway, before we get into a debate on pay scale, onto reviews!**

 **Goodralisk: No Cordelia won't kill her, that'd make the whole mission moot. But, We'll actually meet her next time!**

 **Guest: Glad you enjoyed!**

 **Hero-King Shade: Glad you liked it! Also, I don't think anyone's actually had the Shepherds go meet anyone else, they just gloss over it. Though that tension you mentioned wasn't really present in this chapter, that's going to change when we actually meet Lady Rensal. To compensate though, there's more humor!**

 **Well I got nothing else, outside of getting a new newt, so I'll leave it to you readers!**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**


	37. Rensal

**First things first, Happy Birthday Cordy!**

 ***Party poppers***

 **Cast: Happy Birthday!**

 **Cordelia: *Blush* Thanks everyone. It's been a fun time so far and I hope to continue doing my best.**

 ***Turns to 7, kiwi, Robin, Severa, and Morgan***

 **Cordelia: Thanks for setting all this up, I know getting everyone's schedule to match up is no easy feat.**

 **Severa: It's no issue. What 7 says goes so it's pretty easy to schedule.**

 **Cordelia: Then the food must have taken awhile, and you even got the place so tidy and nice for the occasion.**

 **Morgan: You can thank Neb and Sev for the food. They directed everything.**

 **7: Kiwi and Morgan got the decorations done while I and Robin figured out the gifts.**

 **Kiwi: I'm afraid to say the party is a couple days belated because of me, sorry Cordy :(**

 **Cordelia: It's ok dear, I'm so happy you even bothered.**

 **7:For heaven's sake Cordelia it's your party! Now stop fussing and relax! We'll treat you like the duchess you are!**

 **Let's Party!**

 ***Celebration begins!***

 _Rensal_

Getting into the castle was insultingly easy.

They'd marched up to the gates and shown the seal like instructed when the guards started falling over themselves to welcome them. This just served to make the Shepherds uneasy but years of dealing with brown noses helped them stay composed.

Unsurprisingly, it was Robin that was lavished with the most attention. Cordelia received little more than respectful nods and greetings.

It was almost enough to make her explode.

"Cordy." Robin whispered as they were escorted through the reception hall. "Don't worry; she's obviously trying to butter me up. Frankly, I'm surprised she's even doing this. You'd think the nobles of the land would be aware all the Shepherds but Henry are married."

That succeeded in calming her down, but her ire spiked again when they entered the next room.

This was a smaller hall with an ornate chair at the end and three chairs set up facing it. There was a screen hiding the chair's occupant from view but the maids standing to the sides and pair of heavily armored guards likely put this as Lady Rensal

'She doesn't even consider us worthy to look on her without something in the way! The arrogance!'

Donnel's hand on her shoulder kept Gungnir at bay, but Cordelia's teeth could be heard grinding.

"Welcome Duke Robin and compatriots. I hope the journey here was not too strenuous."

A sensuous voice escaped the screen and Robin had to stop himself from frowning. If she was going to take that tone for this entire meeting, then he couldn't guarantee he'd be able to survive Cordelia's need to assert herself.

He bowed though, just low enough to be appropriate yet not show subservience. "Greetings to you as well, Lady Rensal. We have come to you as instructed at the appointed time."

The sultry voice reached their ears. "Handsome and polite. You make quite a catch milord."

Robin tried to ignore the feral growl Cordelia let slip. "That's very kind of you milady, but if we may move onto business. We must leave by midnight after all."

A sigh. "If you insist milord. Though I'd much prefer your company, we do have business."

A torch lit.

Robin could feel the frown through Rensal's screen. "Do try and keep your guards under control milord. It reflects poorly on one of your great stature to consort with such low-born men."

Now Robin was gritting his teeth. "I apologize for my guard's behavior, but it is ultimately unimportant. We came to discuss your support in our cause against Walhart. Your messenger only told us you wished to meet, not what you wanted."

Rensal chuckled. "Right to the meat of the matter, eh? I do like direct men."

Robin was starting to get embarrassed. Not from her compliments but the subtext. She must have been desperate if her want to tie him down and ravish him here and now was this obvious.

He cleared his throat. "I would like to hear what you want milady, before we must leave."

Rensal sighed. "Very well. What I require from this League of yours is a promise to leave my lands be and to not aid any of the other lords in their power struggles against me. My people have been content with my rule, even if I've had to do some… unsavory things in the past to protect it, but I don't want some idiot to try and take what's mine!"

Robin glanced around, it sounded reasonable to him but there was more at stake. "I doubt that's all milady. If it was a simple desire to have your lands left be then you would not have come forward to contact us. Walhart seems to not care about your lands at all as long as you support him."

Rensal chuckled again. "An astute observation, I find myself liking you more by the minute."The shadow stood. "I do have something else I want out of this partnership, two things in fact."

Rensal's figure became more distinct on the screen. "First, I want my city of Temerle back from that serpent Excellus."

Another sultry laugh echoed in the room. "And second, I want… someone worthy of my station."

A delicate hand reached out from behind the screen, pale and flawless, and pointed at Robin.

"I want you, milord."

Robin's jaw was on the floor, Donnel's jaw was on the floor, the _maid's_ jaw was on the floor.

"U-uh e-excuse me?"

The hand held its position for a moment before Rensal began laughing. "Oh, milord. Your reaction was just as I imagined it would be!"

The screen fell away and Rensal was finally revealed. She was tall and well-developed. Her face was pretty. Her black hair fell in wavy curls down her back and contrasted well with her red dress and gold embroidery. She was showing quite a bit of the goods, a long slit showing unblemished leg and more flesh than Robin was comfortable with. She winked at Robin.

"I wouldn't demand that you be with me just to seal an alliance milord. But, I _would_ like to deliberate the details of our deal in… private."

She swayed toward him, putting a little extra into her hips to try and draw his eye. He resisted as best he could, already feeling the heat coming off Cordelia.

"T-that's quite a-alright milady. I-I don't t-think we'll need to g-go that far."

Rensal smirked. "Oh don't be that way milord. Alliances are built on trust and _interactions,_ and what way is better than getting to know each other?"

She placed a sensual hand on Robin's shoulder, running her fingers down his chest. "Come along, there's nothing wrong with it after all. I'll show you a _wonderful_ time."

Cordelia couldn't do it anymore. This, this _harlot_ was propositioning her husband right in front of her! And she even had the _gall_ to smirk at her! Like she was winning some kind of contest that had ended nearly seven years ago!

Gaius sighed.

"Sorry boss, she's about to blow."

The others took cover and Robin sighed.

"Damn it."

Rensal tilted her head in confusion when Cordelia punched her.

"Stop trying to bed my husband you bitch!"

Rensal went flying and crashed into her own chair, smashing it. The maids rushed to her side while the guards pulled out their weapons. They shook at Cordelia's aura of rage.

"I've had to sit here and listen to you flirt and seduce my man for the past hour! If you think I'm just going to let you have your way with what's mine for the sake of a thrice damned alliance then you can kiss your sorry ego goodbye!"

Rensal slowly stood, a vein pulsing on her forehead. "And who are you to claim as such! The Duke is unwed from every report given to me and no mere low-born whore would ever deliver what I could!"

Cordelia snorted. "This 'low born' has carried two of his children! And I am no common whore! I am Cordelia Volke, Duchess of Felds, Captain of the Pegasus Knights, and wife to Duke Robin Volke! You and your petty seductions are worthless before seven years of marriage and many more as partners in battle!"

Robin blinked at the tirade.

'Looks like I can add a few more things to the guilt-trip book. Being more or less treated as an object is sure to score a vacation where she actually relaxes.'

Cordelia and Rensal continued their metaphorical pissing match at ever higher volumes, leaving the witnesses in a state of awkward silence until Gaius began conversing with one of the maids.

"Has she been like this long? With her looks she'd get just about any guy she so wished."

The maid sighed and actually answered.

"I fear milady is a bit of a romantic. She seems obsessed with the idea of a foreign lord coming in and sweeping her off her feet."

Gaius nodded sympathetically. Maribelle, for all her stern rule following, was a rather free spirit when it came to literature. He'd even caught her reading trashy romance novels with Cordelia and Lissa on occasion.

"Well I think they'll be screaming till they're hoarse so is there anyone else we can talk to? An advisor perhaps?"

The maid sighed again. "You're looking at her. My name's Jenna sirs, I've been beside Lady Rensal for almost two decades and she considers me her top advisor."

Robin stepped forward and shook her hand. "Glad to see you're reasonable. Now is there anything you can tell me about this Temerle city? And who's Excellus?"

Jenna nodded. "Of course, take a seat and I'll explain everything."

They pulled the remaining chairs away from the fighting women and got to business.

"Temerle is a major trading center and is the original power base for Lady Rensal and her family. In fact, it's the closest city to the famous Fort Steiger and benefits greatly from the fort's proximity. The city provides most of Steiger's goods while Temerle gets the benefit of having a significant military presence nearby."

Robin could already see how that would work. "This Fort Steiger, is it the largest in the region?"

Jenna smiled. "Yes, it's actually the command center for the Valmese Central Army. It also serves as a waypoint for long distance travelers, a training spot for cavalry, and a diplomatic meeting point."

Donnel released a low whistle. "Darn, that sounds mighty important."

Robin agreed. "It seems like we'd need to take Steiger to take Temerle though and that's a risky proposition without the aid of the Central Lords. Jenna?"

She perked up. "Yes Lord Robin?"

Robin smiled. "In exchange for help taking Fort Steiger; we promise to give the city of Temerle back to Lady Rensal after it is captured and we will even offer to mediate any disputes that may arise over the city after Walhart is deposed."

Jenna blinked. "That's… very generous milord. Is there nothing else you want out of this? Not even a trade agreement?"

Robin shook his head. "We can iron out further relations after we've taken care of the Valmese. For now though, assistance both military assistance will suffice."

Jenna bit her thumb, trying to ignore Rensal's childish calls about pulling hair. "There's still an issue though. In exchange for being able to still rule their lands the lords and ladies had to swear fealty to Walhart. Breaking it is a very serious offence and unless it's a guaranteed victory then the guilty party will be removed from power and exiled before having their lands divided."

Robin smirked. "Your lady already has a reputation for closed door dealings. Even Lady Say' ri holds little trust for her. Help us and you can remove that image and paint her as a liberator, or she'll simply continue on as seen by others."

He leaned back in his chair. "It doesn't even need to be overt help either. Information and logistics is just fine and considering the Valmese run security around here Rensal's private forces are likely bored. Paint them as neutral mercenary bands that we hired and they'll never connect it to Lady Rensal until well after the fact. Sound good?"

Jenna liked this guy. "Clever sir, but there's the issue of getting enough gold together to pay for them. You've convinced me that helping you is a good idea, at least for now, but the soldiers will likely rat you out if you don't pay them at least as well as the Valmese do theirs."

Robin smirked. "I'm not surprised. You're a smart woman and likely to always have your lady's best interests in mind but be aware that if you do turn on us and we win then the consequences will be severe."

He stood up. "And don't worry about the gold. We have more than enough to pay."

Jenna stood as well. "Understood milord. I'll describe this meeting to milady and the papers will be in your hands before leaving." She turned back to face Rensal and Cordelia, "She does love efficiency after all."

Robin narrowed his eyes and waved Gaius over. "I want info on her. She strikes me as far too shrewd to agree to this so far out of hand and she has Rensal's ear and hand. Keep an eye on her."

Gaius nodded but blinked. "She never did tell us who Excellus was."

Robin's eyes were near slits.

"Indeed."

Another pair of screams ripped the air.

"Cordy stop it! It's one thing to scream at her it's another to try and make her your bitch!"

 _One Hour Later_

"This has been a… interesting visit milady, but I fear we must depart."

After they'd finally pried Cordelia and Rensal apart; Jenna had taken another thirty minutes to catch Rensal up to speed on what Robin was offering and what he wanted from them in turn. Rensal had agreed to the terms after hearing Jenna's assurances and they were soon bound in writing.

Now they had to leave.

"Of course Lord Robin. I… apologize for my inappropriate behavior and I hope you'll forgive me."

Rensal gave a shallow bow that Robin returned. "It's nothing milady. Instead of focusing on what's been done, let us focus on present and the growth of a fruitful alliance. While I may not be able to contact you directly, we'll keep in touch."

Rensal smiled, though it appeared pained. "Very well, I wish you a safe journey Lord Robin, and the same to your retinue."

Rensal's eyes lingered on Cordelia, bitterness in them. "I suppose I'll also extend my apologies to Lady Cordelia as well. Ignorance is no real excuse for attempting to seduce another's husband."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Your generosity knows no bounds _milady_."

A flash of anger crossed Rensal's eyes, but Robin got the last word. "I bid you a goodnight as well Lady Rensal. May our alliance be a fruitful one."

He swept out of the hall with the others following him, Cordelia sneered at Rensal one more time before disappearing through the doors.

A few moments of silence passed before Rensal snarled. "What does he see in that wretch?! I'm far better mannered and far less brutish than her! And I actually have a bust to look at unlike that little skank!"

Jenna sighed. "Milady please. I understand you're upset but they've been married for seven years, Lord Robin said it himself."

Rensal scoffed. "I'm far better material for a wife than she is, I'll just need to convince him of it. But how?"

Jenna was about to scold Rensal when a haughty chuckle echoed through the room. "Oh my dear Lady! It's quite easy to win him over if you ask me!"

A flash of light blinded the occupants before it faded to reveal a fat toad of a man.

"Excellus! What in Naga's name are you doing in my castle?"

The man's large lips flopped as he laughed. "Why it's very simple! Just kill his wife!"

He smiled, a disgusting sight. "In fact, not only will this deliver you dear Robin, it will exonerate you from treason! All you need to do is follow along with their little plans until they're in Fort Steiger. Then, kill them! I'll even make sure our dear Robin is saved _just_ for you!"

Jenna knew this was a bad deal; there was something Excellus wasn't telling them. "Milady…"

Rensal spoke. "Tell me more."

The pit in Jenna's stomach grew as Excellus smiled again.

This wasn't going to end well.

 _Robin_

"Cordelia, when we camp I need to speak with you."

Cordelia was snapped out of her thoughts, most likely about how she could kill Rensal, and nodded slowly. Robin very rarely used her entire first name, preferring his pet name, so this must be serious.

While she tried to puzzle out what Robin wanted to talk about, he kept walking. It was simple to leave the town so he let his mind wander while they moved.

'While I can certainly use what she did as leverage to get her to actually relax I've never felt so insulted in my life. To be treated as an object, as something that has no voice and cannot intervene in the matter, to be _claimed_ like some chair. Small wonder Sully hates chauvinists if this is what they make women feel like.'

He sighed. 'And to be treated like that by my own _wife_ over petty jealousy. Does she truly hold such little faith in me that she has to mark me as hers? That I would run off with the first floozy that batted her eyes at me?'

They were soon out of the city and well out of range from Valmese patrols. Only then did they settle down for the night. A small fire was started and they all ate before Robin spoke again.

"Everyone, if you could please go and patrol the area for a bit? I need to talk to Cordelia in private."

They nodded and disappeared into the woods, leaving a nervous wife and quiet husband.

Cordelia did her best to try and catch Robin's eye but he stared into the flames. "Is… this about how I acted?"

Robin didn't answer so she continued. "I'm really sorry about that, she just… annoyed me so much, flirting with you and even propositioning you, I couldn't hold it back."

Robin sighed. "I'll be honest Cordelia, I am upset. I told you before we even went in that she'd try and flirt with me and you'd promised not to react. Then there's why you got jealous in the first place."

He stood up and began pacing. "You were jealous. The moment you saw her, every insecurity I thought had long since died came roaring back to you. You felt that I would leave you for her, that you were inadequate compared to her. And then you got it into your head that you had to stake your claim, prove that you _owned_ me, just to soothe your own damn ego without one thought to what I was feeling."

He looked away. "And in the process I just had to wonder. Do you not trust me? Do you not think that I would stand by my every promise with you? That my heart and love is so fickle that you have to _attack_ those that don't know rather than trust me to set the record straight? I just don't know."

He finally looked back to her, pain in his eyes. "I just don't know if _I_ can trust _you_. If this is how you're going to act when we have hours upon hours of advance warning then what am I going to do when a girl that doesn't see my ring gives me a preset? Attack her too? What if you get jealous at me not turning away some flirty advance and try to get revenge somehow?"

Finally he slumped into his seat, head in his hands. "I married you because I knew that you were a strong, honest person that loved me in turn and would always stay by me through thick and thin but seeing you act like this is what sent those thoughts spiraling. Honestly, many of them are probably way out of proportion but that's what happens when I feel my trust is breached."

He sighed. "I doubt."

The clearing was silent for a moment before sobs reached Robin's ears.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry Robin… I… I had no i-idea that you… ugh!"

The sobs redoubled for a moment before Cordelia spoke again. "Y-you're right. I let my jealousy get the better of me and I lost faith, in myself, but in you as well… I didn't think about how much you loved me or the years we'd spent together, I just wanted to hurt her, to make myself feel superior to her. I ignored your feelings and betrayed your trust… I…"

She continued crying but Robin did not help. She needed to realize this on her own and face her own demons if she really wanted to feel better.

"I-I've taken you for granted Robin. I've had you all to myself for so long I've grown spoiled. The moment someone tried to even suggest taking you away I attacked them, like a child. I… just couldn't trust that you'd stick by your word… I'm not fit to be a wife, not like this."

She sobbed again, but Robin finally had enough. He loved her too much to see her dig back to the depression she'd discarded.

"Cordelia, I just wanted to make sure you heard what I was thinking and that you realized you were being childish. I love you so much and it pains me to see you like this but you needed to realize what was going on before it became a problem. Now that you've realized it, I can help you get through it … like always."

He turned her around, smiling into her distraught face. "I'd never leave you Cordy, not once has the thought crossed my mind. I've trusted you with my life on more than one occasion and vice-versa so this pettiness is something we need to move past. If you need any further reassurance that I don't hate you, and don't lie that's what you were thinking, then look at our daughters, look at me. We'll always hold you above everything else and trust you unconditionally."

"All we ask is that you do the same."

Cordelia fell apart, wrapping her arms around Robin and burying her face into his torso, wailing her pain away while Robin stroked her back. The others returned at the sounds, but knew not to interfere.

They'd gone through something similar in their own lives; it was just time for them to clear the air and get back to basics.

Everyone had to at some point.

 _A few minutes later_

"Feeling better now?"

Cordelia nodded.

"Yeah, much better."

Robin smiled. "Good, now I know it was hard listening to me say that and having to confront yourself but I believe it was well worth it. You know I love you, right?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"And you know that I would never leave you and will never fall for idle flattery or flirting right?"

She held him close. "Yes."

Robin smiled. "And you know to trust me, especially in those situations?"

She pulled his lips to hers.

"Always."

As they affirmed their feelings, Gaius was trying to steal the wine bottle from Lon' Qu.

"Come on! The moment's perfect!"

Lon' Qu glared. "This is my wife's you idiot. I'm not letting you take it."

Donnel grabbed Gaius and hog tied him. "I think you've done enough Gaius, just stay still until we're done."

Gregor gasped.

"What is it Greg?"

He hunched over. "Anniversary next week. Promised to find rock that forms in this area but forgot to do it."

Kellam reappeared next to him. "Don't worry, I found one while I was patrolling."

As Gregor thanked Kellam, Donnel sighed.

'We went from a heartfelt moment to this. Now Robin and Cordelia are getting into it again and I have to play babysitter.'

At least it would make a good bar story. Then a thought hit him.

'Lissa really wanted to go with Chrom since she couldn't go with me. I wonder how they're doing?'

 _Ch. End_

 **Woof, that was something else.**

 **Lucina: Yeah, the story was good but that party.**

 **Severa: I never thought a hydra could get drunk, or lead a choir.**

 **Kiwi: I told you it was true!**

 **7: Neb is truly a lizard of many talents.**

 **Lucina: The games were fun too. Mother even beat that Tabitha girl in an ice sculpting contest.**

 **Severa: I'm just glad it all went to plan, mostly; it was a headache getting everything set up.**

 **7: Agreed, but everyone enjoyed themselves and Cordelia had a great time! I think that's all the matters no?**

 **Severa: Yeah, I guess.**

 **Lucina: Oh! Wait, I found a replacement newt!**

 **7: Yay! That means we can actually do the next chapter!**

 **Chrom: Not quite**

 **7: Hello Chrom! I think this is your first time here.**

 **Chrom: Doesn't matter. Neb fell onto one of the prop bins when he passed out, we'll have to delay for a bit.**

 **7: Ah, I was gonna enjoy this next part!**

 **Chrom: Too bad, we need to wait for everyone to wake up, get over their hangovers, and then get replacements.**

 **7: Well that's just great. I suppose I should get review responses out of the way before we get to work then.**

 **Goodralisk: They do have some freaky sides, everyone does! Cordelia did fight her but it was just a catfight, nothing special. Yay! Glad you enjoyed!**

 **Kpanda100: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I liked putting in the detail about the wine but I had to go figure out how they worked. It was interesting :D**

 **Whelp, that's everyone! I have props to replace so I'll see everyone next time!**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**


	38. Of Wyverns and Blood

**Ahh, nice to be back from break!**

 **Severa: So, how was the trip?**

 **Lucina: Please share, we're all very curious.**

 ***Cast stares***

 **7: Geez not one minute… Anyway it was fine, got to sleep in a great bed, food was nice and we enjoyed just wandering around the island.**

 **Morgan: *Raises hand* Wait, where'd you go again?**

 **7: Bahamas!**

 ***Cast is confused***

 **7: Island chain in a tropical region, very nice.**

 **Severa: Well our break was nice too, we even got all the renovations done and we even got the editing floor organized.**

 **7: Praise be! Kiwi can actually find her stuff now!**

 **Kiwi: Yeah, about that … I accidentally flushed my pens down the toilet.**

 **Lucina: All the pens?**

 **Kiwi: … Maybe**

 **Severa: How'd you manage that?**

 **Kiwi: Well, you know. Pens and …. Stuff happens.**

 ***Lucina drags Kiwi away to investigate the septic tank***

 **7: Well … at least all the props are back! Alright everyone, to your stations! We have a story to get back to!**

 ***Cast cheers***

 _Of Wyverns and Blood_

"Lissa, stop messing with that newt."

Chrom groaned when Sumia's voice reached his ears. They'd been on the road for only two days now and already someone was causing trouble.

"Ah, come on Sumia! I've been looking for this breed for almost two years now and I'm not going to let this opportunity go!"

Sumia rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that trying to work with two animals is a bad idea. Just focus on your mount for now."

Lissa opened her mouth to retort but an annoyed glare from Chrom quieted her. Constantine's lands were far enough away that they'd needed mounts to get there, but Lissa's frequent stops to pick up herbs and Miriel's incessant studying was making the journey arduously long.

"Milady, could we perhaps hold off on the collecting until after we've finished our mission?"

Frederick's voice finally made Lissa focus on the road.

Chrom sighed, relieved. Miriel had caused them the most trouble so far when she'd tried to experiment with something she called 'saltpeter' the previous night. The subsequent blast sent everyone scrambling down the road, barely avoiding a patrol of Valmese.

Needless to say, Miriel was forbidden from touching _anything_ for the duration of the trip.

Cherche's voice dragged Chrom back to the present. "Milord, I took the time to peek over the forest and it looks to be clear for quite a ways. If we pick up the pace we'll make Constantine's borders before noon tomorrow."

Chrom nodded. "Thank you, Cherche. You heard the lady everyone, let's get moving!"

A swift crack of the reigns and they were thundering down the road, cloaks flapping behind them. While Sumia, Lissa, and Cherche were able to fly, only Cherche was currently aloft as Minerva had better camouflage in the woods and the disadvantage of being incredibly slow on land. Lissa and Sumia's Pegasi had no such issues, being able to fly and gallop with equal proficiency.

Another hour of riding brought them to a break in the forest and their first problem. Well, their first problem that wasn't self-inflicted.

"Who wants to bet someone was listening in on our conversations?"

Sully's anger was palpable, she hated spies.

"I never take bets I know are rigged Sully, have some faith in your leader. Anyway, what are we going to do about this little predicamen of ours? We could go around but we're late as is."

Chrom's question went unanswered as they observed the obstacle, a large encampment of Valmese soldiers. Vaike spoke first.

"I don't see any high an mighty types struttin about in there, probably just a normal patrol."

Frederick agreed. "A miraculous observation Vaike. But, I agree. None of the soldiers have anything resembling decoration so we may be in luck."

Vaike bristled at the jab but shrugged. Sumia pointed to two riders on the end. "They have Pegasi too. Means they're likely a Courier group."

Chrom sighed. "Well, there goes the force option. Take them out and we'll have every Valmese within a day's march breathing down our necks."

Cherche bit at her glove. "We're near Wyvern Valley if I remember the map correctly. It may be treacherous but we can go through there to avoid the Valmese and still make Constantine's meeting time."

Chrom blanched. "That sounds like a great idea if we had an Alpha Wyvern. No offense to Minerva but the wild ones don't take well to outsiders trying to order them around."

Minerva huffed and Vaike spoke next. "Come on girl, it's ok. But honestly, Chrom, I don't think we have too much choice here. Any longer here and we risk missing the meeting"

Chrom sighed. "What do you think Sumia? I'm not seeing any other options."

Sumia licked her lips and sighed. "I can't see anything else that would get us there in time. At least going through Wyvern Valley will place us within an hour's ride of our destination."

Sully was already mounted. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They retreated back into the forest before turning east. Another hour of galloping finally brought them to the entrance of Wyvern Valley and out of range of the Valmese patrols they'd had to ride around.

"So," Chrom began, "This is Wyvern Valley. I have to say, I'm not all that impressed."

Cherche chuckled. "It does look like any other valley when you first look at it. But, that will change after we enter."

Vaike snapped his fingers. "Wait, you grew up around here right? I remember you telling me that you went to school near the valley."

The others looked at Cherche, surprised. "Really?" Lissa asked.

Cherche flushed, embarrassed. "Well, my family's from Rosanne like you know but I was sent to a school in this area to study cleric rituals. I wandered into the valley one day, found Minerva, and the rest is history."

Sully whistled. "Damn. From what I hear it's a bad idea for anyone short of large groups to enter, you go girl."

Vaike felt his chest puff out, but before he started singing his wife's praises, again, screams reached their ears.

"That… doesn't sound good." Lissa supplied, feeling an old phobia about disembodied screams rise up within her.

"Your powers of observation never cease to astound me, Lissa. In any case, we have to get in there and figure out what's going on." Chrom's words spurred them into the valley, soon finding villagers running along bridges and away from a group of men in neutral colors. Chrom growled when one of the armed men cut down a fleeing villager. The Shepherds knew what would come next.

"Sumia, get us up there! Sully, Miriel, Frederick, I want you to herd the villagers to safety, strike down any that try to attack. Lissa, Cherche, and Vaike, I want you to search and destroy. Dastards like these always have some kind of head."

They hurried to carry out his orders, Sumia pulled Chrom off his horse and streaked to higher ground where sounds of conflict were echoing. Cherche and Vaike flew to the center of the valley to find a network of bridges that led to the ground below via a slope. Frederick and Sully had already thundered up to the top of the slope and were herding the villagers down to the valley floor where Miriel was waiting while Lissa engaged the enemies following them.

Lissa flew toward a pair of attackers and had her mount ram them, sending the men falling to their deaths. An arrow whizzed by her head and she found the archer on the other end of the bridge, planted against the wind for maximum accuracy.

'I'm too clear of a target' she realized, 'I need to do this on foot.'

Lissa hopped off her Pegasus and gave it a quick smack on the rump. "Get out of here girl! Go find Frederick!"

The steed neighed before taking to the sky, leaving her rider with lance and tome in hand.

'Now then,' Lissa thought as she ran toward the archer, 'Time to put all that lance training to work.'

She couldn't use her magic out here on the bridges for fear of any missed blast disintegrating the wood and sending her or the villagers plummeting. She didn't have axes with her either, which left her with a silver lance. Not her best weapon, but it would do.

The archer fired twice more, one missing and the other leaving a gash on her arm before she closed in. She pushed her lance forward but the archer shifted out of the way. She followed by sweeping the lance at him but only scored a light scratch across his armor.

The archer gripped his bow and took a swing with it, trying to smack Lissa with the blades on the bow's arms. She hopped back from the attack and swung her lance around but he dodged again. Licking her lips, Lissa circled around the archer before charging at him. He pulled an arrow and tried to slash at her but she rolled under it and sprung up with a slash, burying the lance in his side.

The man fell to the ground gasping in pain before Lissa yanked out the spear, twirled it around, and took his head.

Panting a bit from the fight, Lissa ran off to find another opponent, already regretting her neglect towards lance training.

* * *

Chrom leapt from Sumia's mount, landing square on a raider's back and slamming Falchion into his head, splattering gore across the ground. Sumia dived under the cliff's edge and raced towards another bridge, tossing a javelin at an enemy wyvern rider.

Chrom, instead of focusing on the battle happening out of his reach, ran towards two more raiders that were attacking a young man attempting to fight back. Chrom caught one of them off guard but their reflexes were fast enough to escape a death blow and only suffered a shallow gash on their back.

"Tell Morristan we have some people with spine!" The injured raider growled.

His follower knocked the young man to the ground before dashing back across the bridge. Chrom wanted to follow him but resigned himself to dealing with the raider in front of him first. They circled one another and Chrom slashed but his enemy parried, their blades locked. Chrom was stronger than the other man and pushed him away, leaping forward to finish the job.

The raider rolled out of the way and hopped back up, swinging for the downed lord's head. Chrom jumped back before charging again, this time showing an obvious left swing. The raider attacked to the right, trying to be faster than Chrom, before the lord fell flat to the floor and let the strike sail over him. The raider lost his balance and fell, a grunt of pain silenced when Chrom stabbed Falchion into his throat.

Chrom sighed, yanking Falchion free before going to help the stunned young man.

"You put up quite a fight to have held them off so long," Chrom began, holding out his hand, "But why not retreat with the others? Surely you could have fled once they were clear?"

The young man took his hand and pulled himself up. Now that Chrom looked at him, he didn't seem like an ordinary villager.

He was wearing yellow robes, similar to Lon' qu's before he joined the Shepherds, and a pair of tan pants with black boots. He also had a scabbard belted to his side and wore a pair of armguards with fur poking out from underneath.

He held an odd black sword with runes running the length of the blade. His hair was dark purple.

Chrom sighed. "It's only polite to answer sir, not stare at me."

The young man blinked. "Oh, apologies! I fear your radiance had blinded my great self and I could not respond!"

Chrom felt himself take a step back. He was very… exuberant.

"Well, um, if I may ask… what is your name stranger? I'd prefer to know so I can tell my comrades and not mistake you as one of these knaves."

The young man positively glowed. "My name, dear sir, is muttered in the darkest night, my enemies huddled in fear of my swift retribution. It is shouted with joy from the highest towers of my allies and sighed by my many admirers! My name… is Owain of the Raging Blood!"

He struck a pose and Chrom pinched his nose to stave off a headache.

"Very well, Owain, you seem to be handy in a fight and I'll gladly take any help I can get for now. Follow me."

He left Owain sputtering about the lack of response but he'd already dashed at another foe across the bridge, one thought on his mind.

'I need to have a talk with Donnel about Owain after this. It's one thing to be a clown and another to be a dramatist in the middle of battle.'

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Vaike's scream would have made Cherche laugh if they weren't in battle. She'd just had Minerva execute a diving spin into another wyvern rider and Vaike did not appreciate the vertigo, to say the least. But she couldn't focus on that now, another pair of wyvern riders were on their collective tails and the leader still hadn't been spotted.

"Vaike! Try and hit the two behind us if you would!"

Vaike felt a blast of fire singe his hair. "If you could fly straight I could get a better angle!"

Cherche rolled her eyes. "Excuse me for not wanting to die! Just, drop on them! You know the maneuver!"

Vaike groaned. "Yes, but I get that famous roast when all's said and done ok?"

Cherche did laugh this time. "It's a promise. Now, are you ready?"

Vaike took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Cherche smiled and yanked back on her reigns, making Minerva flare her wings to the front and slow. Vaike felt himself get pushed into the saddle but was able to unhook himself easily. The enemy wyverns caught up a moment before Cherche began to climb hard, going almost completely vertical.

Vaike flipped himself around to face Minerva's back, taking another deep breath before letting go. He fell out of the saddle and began to streak towards the enemy, screaming for all he was worth. One of the riders had the good sense to get out of Vaike's path but the other was too dumbfounded at the insane action to move and it cost him his life.

Vaike pulled Armads around to his side and began to spin, becoming a bladed twister that shot towards the wyvern and buried Armads into its flank. The force nearly made him let go and fall but Vaike held on and climbed up the beast's side. The wound was mortal to the lizard, but Vaike climbed until he could stand and wrenched Armads free. Then, he gave the doomed ride a cheeky wave before jumping off into the waiting saddle of Minerva, her claws and fangs wet with fresh blood.

Cherche felt him settle in before his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you. You're crazy, but I love you."

Cherche laughed. "I love you too dear, don't change."

A bang grabbed their attention again and they set off for another corner of the battlefield. They flew to where Sully and Frederick were engaging a group of raiders with the help of another wyvern rider.

* * *

"Remind me again why Miriel can't help us?"

Sully's question went unanswered for a moment while Frederick blocked a blow with his shield, the arrow sticking in the metal covering.

"She's protecting the townsfolk! To leave them alone is to invite disaster," He skewered a swordsman that got too close, "And I refuse to let innocents die for some kind of misplaced bloodlust!"

Sully blocked an axe strike before swinging her own, leaving a decent gash on her attacker. "Thanks for the reminder Frederick! Now tell me why we're fighting these dastards on horseback? We can fight them on foot too!"

Frederick pointed to their temporary ally, a young blonde man in a mask who sat astride a wyvern. "Because if we go on foot, he'll lose the ability to pick them off at will. Our charges may be short but they are disruptive, and he's skilled enough to take advantage."

Sully grunted assent before yanking a javelin from her mount's quiver and impaling the man she injured earlier.

"Well I want words with that kid before we leave! He refused to protect those villagers, even when they begged him, and then he grows a conscious? Ha! Something's fishy about him!"

Frederick did not deign the bark with a response, instead he charged into a small group and scattered them. He was able to hack one of their arms off with his sword before the others were out of reach, but another was consumed by fire from their wyvern ally.

Frederick frowned as their opponents began to retreat. The wyvern's rider showed an almost preternatural ease when controlling the beast, almost like the two were of one mind rather than master and beast. Even Cherche, with all her affection and ability to understand Minerva, came nowhere close to the young man. But now that there was no enemy, Frederick could finally question him.

"I don't believe I caught your name sir," He began, drawing the rider's attention, "Would you mind sharing so that our comrades do not attack you?"

A frown marred the man's face but he answered all the same. "My name is Gerome, and I will only fight until their leader is dead."

He took to the air immediately, leaving a curious Sully and annoyed Frederick behind. Frederick sighed.

"Let's get going, we need to meet up with Lord Chrom and finish this battle."

Sully nodded and they thundered down the bridges, eager to reach the sounds of fighting from a fort perched higher up.

* * *

'Dodge!'

An axe blade came within an inch of opening her guts, leaving a ragged cut in Lissa's clothes. She backpedaled hard to get some distance from the large man before bringing her lance back up.

The man chuckled. "That's a big blade for such a small lady. Why don't you put it down? I promise not to hurt you."

Lissa growled, like she was that gullible.

The man shrugged. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

He charged with blinding speed, axe ready to cleave her in half. Lissa half rolled out of the way but he was swiftly out of range, almost taunting her with his smug grin. She grit her teeth before charging, thrusting her lance hard. Her initial strike missed but she kept thrusting, missing him by bare inches as she juked her head from side to side when he swung in retaliation.

Lissa slashed at him again before swinging hard with the butt of her lance. He dodged the first strike but the second met his arm with a satisfying crack, his howl of pain making her smirk. She didn't let up in her assault and kept thrusting, the man no longer grinning as he evaded her blade. He pushed her away with his axe to gain some distance.

"You've got some fight in you girly," He growled, "But don't think that'll stop the dreaded Morristan from beating you black and blue!"

He reached to his limp arm and snapped it back into place with a sickening crack, his face going feral. Lissa gasped when she recognized what the man had just done.

He'd gone into a berserker rage.

Morristan howled before charging Lissa with even greater speed, planting his fist into the surprised girl's gut. She hunched over from the force, nearly vomiting, before another fist met her head and she flew a few feet.

Thankfully she was able to roll with the punch and landed on her feet. But her hold on the lance was unsteady at best, the tip wobbling as her vision blurred in and out of focus. Spells, she could take like no one save Tharja. Physical attacks?

A stick could take more damage.

She ducked a slash that would have taken her head off and managed to skewer Morristan but he just yanked the lance out of her hands, seemingly unhindered by the large weapon in his gut and tried to grab the nimble girl.

Lissa, flexible though she was, found the task of avoiding him quite a chore. Whilst her vision had cleared somewhat and she could see her tome lying just scant meters away from where it fell, that didn't make his speed any easier to deal with.

Folding around another punch to her gut, Lissa flipped herself over his shoulder and made a run for her tome, nearly reaching it before a hand gripped her ankle and she fell, a pop and searing pain racing through her senses.

A foot planted itself on her back and she could almost see the smirk on the man's face.

"Looks like I win this round," He panted, "Night!"

The blow Lissa expected never came; instead a harsh thud greeted her ears as a savage growl erupted just out of sight. An arm wrapped itself around her waist and she soon met the worried eyes of her brother and sister in law.

"Hey guys," She said, "Looks like I haven't shed the damsel role yet huh?"

Their faces bloomed into smiles of relief, a quipping Lissa was an okay Lissa. Chrom pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't scare me like that ever again okay? Donnel would never forgive me if something happened and I wouldn't be able to live with myself either."

Lissa hugged him back. "It's ok, Chrom I'm fine. Just have a broken ankle by the looks of it but I'll be fine."

Sumia nodded. "Alright, Lissa, give me your hand," She gripped tight to Lissa, "We need to get you out of here before we get going ok? We don't have a whole lot of time."

Lissa nodded but couldn't help a gasp as she was hauled to her feet, clearly favoring her right foot.

Sumia propped her left side and led her slowly back to the others. Vaike was still coated in blood from ripping off Morristan's head in a fit of rage. Lissa was curious about the two others that had joined them.

"Hey, Chrom," She whispered, "Who are those two?"

Chrom smiled. "Well the one on the wyvern is Gerome from what Frederick told me, while the other one is 'Owain of the Raging Blood.'"

Lissa blinked, that sounded so darned familiar. "'Owain'?"

Chrom nodded. "Yep, speaks like a poor stage actor too."

Now Lissa was stewing. She was so close to where she'd heard the name with that title before, it was on the tip of her tongue.

Then it clicked.

She gaped at her brother's smug grin. "You… you can't be serious. That's… my Owain?!"

She shouted the name and drew the attention of the man in question. The moment he caught sight of Lissa, he gasped.

"Mother?"

The man on the wyvern sighed, muttering what sounded like 'fool' under his breath.

Lissa would have run forward if not for her broken ankle. "Owain! Is it really you? Wait, wait, tell me what your secret hiding spot is, the one where you kept all your toys and drawings so Lucy and Cynthy wouldn't steal them!"

Owain blushed, obviously embarrassed. "I, uh, hid them behind dad's tool shed, in a little space covered by a plank. I even have your engagement ring if you want further proof."

Lissa blinked before squealing. "Oh it is you my darling boy! Come here, give mommy a smooch!"

Lissa hopped her way into Owain's personal space and the scene proceeded to get more exaggerated from there. But, rather than watch the spectacle like the others, Vaike and Cherche were watching Gerome.

Gerome could feel their gazes boring into him until he could no longer stand it.

"What?"

His flat question seemed to snap the two out of a trance, Cherche spoke first.

"Terribly sorry sir, we don't mean to stare. It's just… you command your wyvern so well and I just wanted to ask if I could observe her a bit closer, to see if I can learn anything that might help Minerva and I work better."

Gerome's masked gaze betrayed no emotion as he considered. Eventually, he acquiesced.

"Very well, but only for a short time. I intend to let her free this day."

Cherche nodded before starting her inspection. As she looked over the lizard more and more, her suspicions were confirmed.

She looked to Vaike and gave him a small nod. He sighed before walking up to the man.

"So," Vaike began, "She have a name?"

He couldn't tell if Gerome was shooting him a sidelong glance or not but the answer was pointed. "Yes, but I do not feel it is to be shared. She is to be free today, and gone from all constraints and conflicts."

Vaike snorted. "Please, life itself is conflict. Whether she be free or tame, she must fight and struggle just to see the next day."

He turned to Gerome's wyvern. "Isn't that right Nerva?"

She gave a piercing cry, relieved to finally shed the charade of not knowing her old friends, snuggling into Cherche's outstretched hand.

Gerome was silent for a moment. "… How?"

Vaike smirked. "Please, you think I don't know just about every nook and cranny on that old girl, and yes Nerva, you are old!"

Another, more petulant, cry rose from the wyvern and her younger counterpart chortled right along with Vaike.

Gerome grew more forlorn. "I had not intended to meet either of you. All I wanted was to free Minerva and let her experience a life without the solitude she's endured with me."

Now Vaike frowned. "So, essentially, you crossed time so Nerva could have friends?"

Gerome gave a curt nod.

Cherche finally joined them. "Minerva is beyond lucky to know someone of such kindness. And I believe… so are we."

Gerome's answer had all the warmth of winter. "Stay your words. I have no intention of getting close to parents I've long left behind. Fate will not make me its plaything again."

Vaike snorted again. "Fate is not something the Son of Vaike should ever so much as consider."

Cherche spoke again before Gerome could retort. "You carry a heavy burden Gerome, I can see it in your posture, hear it in your voice, feel it in the very air around you. You may wish to carry it alone, as some kind of punishment or atonement I cannot say, but don't."

She took hold of his hands, even when he flinched, and Vaike put an arm on his shoulders.

"Let us carry the burden with you. Let Minerva carry the burden as well."

Cherche and Vaike smiled.

"We're your family, it's what we do."

 _Ch. End_

 **Well I considered going all the way to Constantine himself but I decided against it. Instead, we'll meet him next time while Ymir will take only one chapter. Then, it's off to Steiger!**

 **Severa: Well, glad that's done.**

 **Lucina: Agreed, it feels good to get back in the swing of things.**

 **7: School comes back for me in a couple weeks so let's not get _too_ excited. In any case, let's go to review responses before calling it a day.**

 **Goodralisk: You humble me sir, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that the sketch is going well!**

 **Warlord40K: I believe we've already answered this issue in PM's so here's the next bit!**

 **A big thank you to Cormag Ravenstaff and Vaguekiwi for helping me get some motivation back for this story! If I can find the time we may see this story come to an end sometime next spring.**

 **But, that's a rough time period and it may take even longer, who knows?**

 **Whelp, that's all I have! Hope everyone enjoys the story and has a great day!**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**


	39. Constantine

**Hello!**

 **Severa: There you are! So, how did moving back go?**

 **7: Just fine! I'm moved in and ready for another year of school!**

 **Lucina: Good, it's important to pay attention to your education.**

 **7: Agreed! But, as I'm writing this, I realized something.**

 **Severa: *Tilts head* What?**

 **7: This story is nearly a year old.**

 **Severa and Lucina: Really?**

 **7: Yep, and we're still not done.**

 **Lucina: And you still have the sequel after this along with your other projects. It'll be a while before all's said and done huh?**

 **7: Yeah, but I enjoy doing this, it's a wonderful hobby to have.**

 **Severa: It's been fun being on, what with the Fates fics taking over the section and all.**

 **7: Well, people write what they want and read what they want, can't do anything about it.**

 **Lucina: Exactly. Well, shall we get going?**

 **7: Wait. Kiwi! Have anything you want to add on?**

 **Kiwi: You got something against Fates fics Severa? Oh, excuse me, Selena?**

 **Severa: *Blush*…Shut up.**

 **7: Alright, before this devolves into another riot, on to the show!**

 ** _Constantine_**

"It was very generous of the villagers to give us that Seraph Robe."

Lissa giggled in agreement, the magical cloth wrapped tightly around her broken ankle. A Seraph Robe was a rare find since it took so much work to create.

"Yeah, my ankle should be back to normal by the time we're out of the valley."

Owain, walking next to his mother on her mount, tilted his head, "Before I forget, you never did explain why the Shepherds were in Wyvern Valley. Not that I'm complaining."

Chrom pinched his nose. They'd been so caught up in sorting out the villagers and the enemy remains he'd completely forgotten, "We're on our way to meet Lord Constantine. He asked us to meet him in his palace tomorrow so we could discuss an alliance."

Owain nearly fell over, skipping forward a few steps before stopping, "Um… really?"

Chrom frowned, casting a glance at Owain, "Yes, he came forward after hearing Lady Tiki's call to unite against Walhart. All the symbols and signatures were in order, Lady Say'ri verified them."

Owain was sweating now, just like when his younger self was caught stealing berries. "Um, well… how do I put this?"

Now it was Sumia's turn to speak, voice brimming with curiosity, "If you have something to say then go ahead. Chrom and I are your aunt and uncle."

Now Owain was scratching the back of his head, chuckling a bit, "Um, before I say anything… where's Lady Say' ri?"

Lissa was getting annoyed with the stalling, she could tell he was trying to come up with an excuse. "She's going to meet us at the castle after reporting to other resistance heads, now spit out what's bothering you! Before I force feed you mutton!"

Owain gaped in horror, he hated mutton! "I-I was just t-trying to break t-the news gently!"

Chrom growled, he'd had enough, "What news Owain?!"

Owain finally spilled his guts, "Gerome and I are under the employ of Lord Constantine!"

That made their group halt instantly, making Cherche and Gerome soar ahead before turning around.

"That's rather important don't you think young man?"

Frederick's voice was calm but carried a tone of annoyance, he really didn't like surprises.

Owain wilted under their stares, "Well… we weren't employed at the same time. Lord Constantine took me into his service after his men helped me defend a hamlet to the south while Gerome only came in a few weeks after that."

Cherche and Gerome had landed by then and all could feel the glare Gerome was shooting Owain. But Cherche spoke before he could begin scolding Owain, "Do you have anything to add to that Gerome? Like why Constantine would hire two strangers when he has his own retainers?"

Gerome grimaced, but a whine from Minerva and a glare from Sumia, the scariest of his aunts, made him answer, "As you likely know, Lord Constantine has five siblings. Whilst the second oldest, Lord Haen, died at sea years ago, one other is known to be actively vying for power."

Sully joined the party, questions bursting out of her mouth, "Then why hire you? Did he want some outside influence to keep an eye on the one that was trying to take his throne?"

Gerome shook his head, "No, he wanted eyes on the second youngest."

Miriel, silent till now, snapped her fingers. "Of course, he had his normal retainers keep an eye on the one actively trying to undermine him. I'm guessing the youngest doesn't have the capacity to plot. They would only be a pawn?"

Gerome nodded, "Yes, Sir James is barely eight years of age. Lady Mary is almost twice his age but she's still the second youngest. Lord Constantine fears that she's using him in some kind of plot but has yet to find any proof. Thus, me and Owain."

Chrom shook his head, they always seemed to walk into complicated messes. "Are you the only outsiders he hired? If you were then we'd have an easier time of it, but if not then we need to be careful."

Owain spoke up, his confidence returned for now, "He told us that he'd be seeking out the help of one of the islands, Leane I think, and that he'd be assigning anyone he found to help us."

Chrom grunted, "This just gets better and better. We can't worry about that now though; we need to get going."

Before the others could raise any objections Chrom pointed above them, "Unless you want to tangle with all those wyverns that started circling when we stopped I suggest we get moving."

A quick glance up showed several dozen wyverns circling their position and now that they thought about it, their mounts were getting very agitated.

Sumia turned her mount to face the exit of the valley, "Chrom's right, we need to get moving. Owain, ride with Lissa until we arrive at the town. If she starts showing any signs of pain or nausea let me or Miriel know, that Seraph Robe may be able to heal any injury but infections can still be problematic."

Owain gave a cheer before launching himself onto Lissa's Pegasus, taking the reins from his protesting mother before they galloped away. The others followed shortly thereafter, cries of wyverns following them to the edge of the valley.

* * *

"Ignatius! I have returned!"

The lord of the central lands strolled through the halls of his palace completely at ease, fearing no shadow in the corridors or the sidelong glances some of the lesser nobles shot him.

Nay, he was ecstatic! Not only had his siblings not tried to seize power this month, he'd even found another worthy servant to keep an eye on Mary!

"Oof!"

He sighed, she was worthy _when on a pegasus_. Her own two feet however…

"Are you alright milady?"

Ah, there was Ignatius! The old butler was a blessing; Constantine didn't know what he'd do without him. The girl behind him stood up and answered before he could.

"I'm great! Just tripped!"

Ignatius's brows knit together, "Um, milady, I don't see anything you could trip over. Are you sure you're not dizzy or otherwise inhibited?"

Constantine took over before the girl made a further fool of herself. "She's quite alright Ignatius, just clumsy. But you have to see her on a Pegasus, it's _magnificent_."

Ignatius's face relaxed, "I see. Milady, if you could follow that page in a moment he will show you to your quarters. Milord told me to expect a guest so we're ready for you."

The girl nodded and was soon skipping down another hall, cheer practically radiating off her form. Ignatius turned back to Constantine before speaking, "I assume she is the final recruit that you want to have watch over Lady Mary? She seems… less than subtle."

The lord laughed, "Oh I agree. But, she's just the type that Mary would never expect to be spying on her, let alone be a capable fighter. That Gerome character was too suspicious and Mary wouldn't let him close while Owain was far better at getting her plans. Now, we have the ultimate triumvirate."

Ignatius sighed, "I don't see why you hold your sister in such contempt. Your youngest brother will never desire the throne and Xerxes is too caught up in his glory chasing to even bother with politics. Only Elodie has any reason or ability to acquire the throne from you."

Constantine pulled Ignatius close, "Not so loud old friend, the walls have ears. I hold Mary in contempt because she is clever enough to trick even you. She may seem innocent and the picture of a social butterfly but Gerome has his uses. He's been able to find proof of her conspiracy with pirates and Elodie to take my life while at sea, and to kill both Xerxes and James before installing Elodie and taking all the power for her own."

Ignatius felt his eyebrows raise, "If you know all this why haven't you arrested her or Elodie? Surely there's enough proof that even the Valmese can't say anything?"

Constantine barked a laugh, the two having left the entrance hall behind. "Because every piece of evidence that Gerome and Owain have collected has disappeared! That scheming minx has agents amongst my inner circle and I can't simply throw accusations about."

Ignatius harrumphed, "No wonder. All but I are servants or children of your supporters. To claim them to be implicit in treason is to accuse a supporter."

Constantine banged the wall, "Exactly! I have my suspicions as to who the traitor is but I still need more time. And then we have Lord Chrom coming to visit us soon and this entire situation just gets worse."

Ignatius gasped, "You don't think Mary will try and convince the Ylissean League to depose you?

Constantine growled, "I don't _think_."

"I know."

* * *

The Shepherds exited the valley and stared at the splendor of the city stretched out only a few leagues away.

Grand docks rose into a city of many colors, roofs and buildings forming a rainbow tapestry while great sails from the ships contrasted with the blue-green water of the bay. The multi-color groups eventually gave way to the white and greys of stone houses and manors before finally ending in a palace of white stone with green tiling upon its towers and battlements.

Now _this_ was the trading port they were expecting on arrival.

"It's almost like a coastal Ylisstol," Sully observed. The others just nodded in mute awe while Owain and Gerome searched through their packs.

"All but one of the gates are guarded by Valmese," Gerome grunted, "We'll lead you to the gate but you'll have to wait until Owain or I give the all clear."

Sumia narrowed her eyes, a faint pane of ice forming a makeshift spyglass. "Why would the Valmese leave one gate out of their control? That's just asking for spies."

Owain spoke next, "Spies get in regardless. Lord Constantine was very insistent that he control one of the gates as it is his city. Since he'd sworn fealty without fighting Walhart he was given the gate as a reward. Aha!"

Owain pulled out a small metal seal, emblazoned with Constantine's coat of arms.

"I assume that's our ticket in then, lead on boys."

Owain muttered something about being a 'man' but he and Gerome walked to the front of their group and led them through the woods and to the friendly gate.

As Owain and Gerome had said, the gate was guarded by men in green and black regalia, very different from the crimson and silver the Valmese preferred, and they called greetings when Owain and Gerome approached.

They spoke with the guards for a few minutes before waving the Shepherds over.

"Alright, we're to be escorted to the palace by the guards. A messenger just went to inform Lord Constantine that we'd arrived and we're bringing guests."

Lissa cheered, "Way to go Owain! That makes this so much easier!"

Frederick coughed, "Not necessarily, milady. A large group with an escort is sure to draw attention, especially since we're all strangers here."

Gerome agreed, "We told them the same thing. That's why they've agreed to bring you three at a time to the palace gate. Owain or I will go with the last two groups to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Glances were shared amongst the Shepherds before Sully, Frederick, and Vaike stepped forward. "We'll go first."

Gerome nodded, "Very well, Captain!"

One of the guards came forward, a plume on his helmet marking him as the captain. "Alright, you three will be following me. The palace is about twenty minutes from here but we can make that ten if we hoof it."

The first group nodded and were soon through the gates.

While Lissa, Cherche, and Miriel grouped up to go in next, Sumia conversed with Chrom.

"Say'ri said she'd meet us here. It's well past the time she should have arrived."

Chrom nodded, but smiled after a moment. Sumia blinked at his relaxed face before turning in the same direction. "Ah."

A hooded figure was standing just out of sight, flashing a series of hand signals when the guards weren't looking. Chrom signaled his answer and Say'ri shed her cloak to join them.

"Good to see you Say'ri, did the meeting go well?"

Say'ri nodded, "Yes, the others agreed to meet the other nobles and merchants in your stead. In fact, we received another dozen invitations from other central lords before I left."

Chrom smiled, "Well that's good news at least. You probably saw, but we made a few friends while you were away."

Say'ri hummed while observing Gerome and Owain, "They look quite capable. Though, that sword the man in yellow holds is not what I would call… sharp."

Chrom laughed, "I asked him the same thing. Said something about it being 'legendary' and 'making his legendary blood boil' or something to that effect."

Say'ri gave him a flat stare.

"We attract the odd ones, what do you want me to say?"

Say'ri sighed, "Lady Sumia, I assume you're not as loose in recruitment for your military, correct?"

Sumia giggled, "Of course not. The Shepherds are strictly skill based but that doesn't mean we have soldiers act like oddballs when on duty."

"I'm glad to hear that, at least there's some sense in this group."

They turned to meet Gerome's masked gaze, though he was doubtlessly trying to figure out who Say'ri was.

"I assume we're ready to go. This is Say'ri by the way, we told you about her earlier."

Gerome snorted, "Yes, I remember. Let's go."

He walked over to Minerva and led her through the gates, Chrom, Sumia, and Say'ri right behind him.

"He's quite taciturn." Say'ri whispered a few minutes later, weaving through the crowds with ease.

"Indeed, you'd almost call him rude if he didn't at least keep to etiquette."

Sumia swore Gerome heard them but he didn't deign to comment, clearing a way for them with Minerva's great bulk. They fell into silence after that and before long they were standing in front of the palace gates where the others were waiting.

"Took you guys long enough," Lissa called when they got close, "We're just barely in time by the looks of it, even with all the delays."

Chrom nodded, "Alright everyone, make yourselves presentable. We need Constantine's support if we're to have a chance against the Valmese."

He turned to Owain and Gerome, "Are there any tendencies we should know about? Like, does he test people with puzzles or contests?"

Owain shook his head, "Nay, Lord Constantine will gladly converse with any that are honest. But, when someone comes seeking some kind of favor or alliance he will only take ones that are mutually advantageous."

Gerome interrupted Chrom's retort. "But beware of Lady Mary and Lady Elodie, they're the most dangerous of his family. They're also staunch Valmese supporters and will likely try to convince Lord Constantine that the Shepherds are weak."

Chrom grinned, a face shared by those around him, "Oh, we'll show them otherwise. Just be prepared to talk with him afterward."

Owain blinked while Gerome glowered, "You… want us to quit?"

Sumia answered, "Oh, no. We just want you to be part of his contribution should he agree. If he doesn't though, then I don't think Lissa, Vaike, or Cherche will let either of you go."

Owain and Gerome shared a glance, or at least seemed to, before sighing. "Very well, though I doubt he'll like hearing it."

The gates finally opened and Chrom added,

"Who does?"

* * *

The hall was suitably grand for greeting distinguished guests and the Shepherds were escorted inside until the lord of the castle finally appeared.

He was a short man but powerfully built, salt-and-pepper hair flowing out from his simple circlet. He wore emerald robes that fell into a set of white pants and black belts that seemed to draw the eye to his face, wit and cunning shining in his brown eyes.

"Greetings King Chrom and Queen Sumia! And greetings to your retinue as well!"

The Shepherds bowed, "It's an honor to meet you, milord. We have heard many great things about you and your rule and we're glad to see such tales are true."

Constantine laughed, "Flattery! There's no need to for pleasantries milord, I'd prefer we get straight to the point."

Chrom heard Say'ri mutter something about 'overly casual lords' before answering, "That would likely be for the best, milord."

Constantine waved them forward, Chrom and Sumia taking the chairs offered to them while Owain and Gerome stepped forward.

"We have returned, milord. The raiders in Wyvern Valley have been neutralized."

Constantine nodded, "Good work you two, I'm glad I sent you. In fact, my excursion to Leane bore fruit as well and I'll call for your new compatriot while I discuss with our guests."

They bowed and took their places opposite the other Shepherds, Frederick and Sully stood as Chrom and Sumia's nominal guards.

"Well I'll cut to the chase, milord. We are here to ask if you are willing to join us in defeating Walhart and ending the Valmese threat."

Constantine hummed, "That's not an easy request to grant. Walhart has left my lands almost entirely to me and my family. Admittedly he has his troops patrol and tax the people, but I have received no complaints."

Sumia countered, "You make a good bluff of your city, milord. You keep the streets clean and the buildings pristine but there's no food in your stores, no clothes or cloth being spun. Walhart's war machine is claiming near all of your resources."

Constantine narrowed his eyes, "What would you know about resources being taken, milady? You may have missed it but my fleets are quite plentiful."

Chrom answered, "Aye, they're truly impressive. But, those ships carry no food or other necessities. They carry only luxuries that are shipped out of the city by the merchants with Walhart's favor while you see nary a coin with which to purchase food."

Constantine held the couple's gaze, willing them to back off first. But, another voice interrupted.

"Brother dear, why did you not invite me when we have guests? It reflects poorly on me when I do not greet them."

Chrom could see a glint of frustration on Constantine's face, "I did not invite you because this is business! Return to your buildings, Elodie!"

The woman in question was short like her brother and had a head of red hair. She was dressed in green finery with some red jewelry and her brown eyes held the same cunning as Constantine's.

"I would think that meeting with enemies of the empire is treason brother. Surely you are not… entertaining such ideas?"

Constantine scowled, "I seek what is best for the realm. If that lies with these Ylisseans then I will gladly ally with them. If it lies with the empire, then I will remain with them. That has been my policy since I came to power and it has not changed!"

The vehemence in his voice was enough to impress even Vaike.

"I understand your policy brother, I just wish you to think," She cast a haughty gaze at Sumia, "The empire's forces vastly outnumber these Ylisseans and are far more capable of defending against bandits. Surely you can see that they'll be crushed by their forces in short order?"

Sumia wouldn't take that lying down and Chrom let her take the floor.

Elodie seemed to have made it personal.

"We have driven the Valmese back from both Rosanne and the state of Larn where we landed. We have gone into their lands, freed the Voice herself, and escaped while slaying many Valmese. All others who've stood against them have done much less with much more and you have the gall to call us weak?"

Chrom fought not to laugh at Elodie's face, it was just so funny to see self-important haggis get told off.

"You have had luck, nothing more. Even your escape with the Voice was only because the men were out of position."

Chrom and Sumia shared a worried glance, that wasn't the story they'd spread. "I would prefer skill to luck any day, milady. But as your brother said, our business is with him."

They turned away from the fuming woman and got back on track, "We know more about losing resources than most, milord. Before my reign our country was nearly conquered and it took a combined effort from both us and the Feroxi to reclaim our land and end the war. We've learned from those mistakes though, and it will take much more to take us down."

Constantine turned his gaze back to them, eyes shrewd. "Tell me, if I truly was in the position you suggest I am, what could you possibly do to rectify it? Even should you hypothetically defeat the Valmese, then I go back to competing with other lords lusting for my lands."

Chrom stroked his chin, thinking, "What do you think Frederick, Sumia?"

Sumia was still mulling it over, but Frederick had an idea. "We can offer a more permanent alliance and trade relations, milord. Ylisse produces much more food than can be used and Feroxi furs have been shown to be quite a luxury here. Their cloth and ours are plenty sturdy as well."

Chrom nodded, one argument down. "Sumia?"

"We can offer training and mediation of any conflicts as a neutral party. While we can't offer any true military assistance we can at least make it so they can defend themselves."

Chrom nodded, they had a plan, "We can offer trade agreements to offset your current economic situation, milord. Ylisse produces enough food to feed its population and Ferox thrice over and we'll be perfectly willing to trade the harvest for finished products here. In addition, the Feroxi Khans are always looking for trade partners to send their furs and cloth."

Constantine had a shine in his eye but wouldn't give in, "Then what about the other lords?"

Sumia answered, "While we cannot provide any direct military support due to distance, we can provide training that made our militias the best short of Valmese regulars. We also offer mediation in disputes so that any conflicts will be lessened if not outright avoided."

Constantine was obviously considering the option, but Elodie stepped in again, "And what guarantee can you give that the other lords will even listen to you?"

Chrom nearly rolled his eyes, "We are competent fighters, milady. We are also traders and diplomats; they will respect us."

He heard a dull smack behind him and a quick glance showed Say'ri with her hand on her face and with an annoyed expression.

"Then I suggest a test."

Everyone turned to face a smug Elodie, "And what test would that be, dear sister?"

The sneer in Constantine's voice was obvious but Elodie ignored it, "They claim to be three things: fighters, traders, and diplomats. Let us see if they live up to the titles."

She turned to the Shepherds, "Send your best fighter to fight our best fighter, that will show a gap in skill should it exist. Send your best diplomat to meet with an ambassador from our southern neighbor Damos and re-negotiate our logistic agreement. Lastly, send your best trader to the port and convince the fishermen to start selling again. All of this must be done by nightfall tomorrow."

Constantine shot up, "That is too much in too little time sister! You cannot expect them to-"

"That's plenty of time, milord."

Everyone turned to face a smirking Chrom, "We'll gladly take care of this. In fact, we'll take on your best warrior right now while I send Cherche," The woman bowed, "to negotiate, while Miriel, "Miriel nodded, "will take care of the trade."

Elodie sniffed, "And who shall be your champion?"

Chrom smirked before looking at Vaike, "He will be our champion."

Vaike's grin was downright scary.

* * *

Vaike was stretching, rolling his shoulders and popping his spine as his opponent readied themselves. He hadn't bothered to remember his adversary's name but he was working with his least favorite weapon.

Swords.

Sure, he'd trained with a sword for long enough to duel Olivia to a standstill but he was easily the best with axes. Even Lon'qu and Chrom had a hard time fighting him when he was using an axe.

But now, he had to show he was better than this guy.

Chrom, Sumia, and the others were arrayed on one side of the field while Constantine, Elodie, Owain, and Gerome were opposite them. There were others there as well, no doubt thinking Vaike would be defeated, but he ignored them.

"The rules are simple! Three bouts out of five wins the day! There will be no dirty fighting or back stabbing in this contest. Should you be found in violation of this you will be disqualified."

The referee looked between the two contestants, "Cheating may get you out alive in battle but this is a test of skill. To cheat in this is to shame your liege. Now, are both contestants ready?"

Vaike's opponent nodded while Vaike laughed, "The Vaike is always ready!"

The referee nodded and raised his hand, "Ready…."

The hand dropped, "Begin!"

Vaike side stepped a thrust from his opponent, smacking the man's back with the butt of his sword and sending him rolling. The man jumped up out of the roll and charged again, this time going for a chop. Vaike dodged again, this time swinging as well, but his opponent parried the strike and they locked blades.

But Vaike was the strongest of all the Shepherds and he pushed the other man to his knees before kicking the man's stomach. The man gasped before Vaike twisted his wrist and sent the other sword spinning away, the steel resting against the opponent's throat a moment later.

"Match!"

The arena was quiet, Vaike not even breathing hard. He felt… insulted.

'This guy isn't their best fighter; I doubt he's better than any of the guards. Why put someone so weak before me?'

Vaike sneered, what arrogance.

'She was the one to set up this plan in the first place. She was _so_ confident that we were weak.'

Vaike shrugged though and took his place again.

Oh well, at least this'd be easy.

* * *

"The winner is Sir Vaike of Ylisse! Three to zero!"

Vaike smirked, his opponent got ever sloppier as the bouts went on and Vaike could feel the other man glaring at him. Now that he thought about it, his opponent's gear was of very high quality.

Maybe he was a noble?

Chrom's voice broke his thoughts, "I assume this is enough proof for you, milady?"

Elodie had clenched her jaw, but she couldn't go back on her word, "Yes, that is enough to prove you as warriors."

Another voice broke in, "Perfect timing. I have the rest of our proof here."

Cherche and Miriel walked into the arena, arms filled with parchment. They walked up to Constantine and handed the documents over for his perusal while explaining themselves.

"The ambassador from Damos has agreed to provide further guards for your caravans. While this carries the agreement that goods you send to Damos are sold at a discount, the increased security will make it so the cost is well worth it."

Constantine nodded, with more caravans arriving then the cost would easily be offset. Their land trading was much improved with this and he could see the ambassador's seal placed prominently on the agreement.

Miriel took the floor, "I've also gotten the fishermen and their boats to sell again. They originally sold all their catch to the Valmese for what at first looked like above market value, however due to the Valmese buying it in bulk rather than fish by fish I showed them that they were actually making _less_ money. As such, they've agreed to start selling their catches to the people again, even if at least half the catch has to go to the Valmese."

She handed Constantine her parchment and he scanned through them quickly, all the local fishermen and their guild leaders had signed the agreements. This would solve almost all their food troubles for now, at least until they could find a more permanent solution.

"…This is beyond impressive. What war were you in to have to learn and develop the skills needed to do this so quickly?"

Chrom and Sumia shared a mournful glance before Sumia answered, "A genocide war, milord. Almost twenty-five years' prior our country was on the verge of destruction and our country had to develop these skills just to survive. But, it wasn't until we were nearly destroyed again seven years ago that we truly became warriors."

Constantine frowned, that would do it. "Well, you've shown me that you are capable in war, finance and diplomacy. As such, I am willing to extend my assistance in your campaign against Walhart, but only so much."

Chrom stood from his chair to bow, "That is all we ask, milord. You need not give us any troops. Information, logistics, and your ability to march with us should the time come is all we ask."

Constantine considered the offer before Owain walked up beside him and whispered something.

He obviously didn't like what Owain said and whispered back heatedly, but another whisper from Owain made his eyes widen.

"I will agree to that Lord Chrom, but I would like to contribute the services of three warriors under my command."

Constantine gestured to Owain and Gerome, "I hired them to help with issues that my own soldiers could not deal with. But, since their duties are finished for now, I will assign them and one more to your command. The third one only arrived recently but I will send her to meet you outside the town in an hour."

Chrom and Sumia both bowed, "We accept your gracious terms, Lord Constantine. While we'd normally stay in order to hammer out the details further, we must return to our campaign."

Constantine nodded, "I expected as much. I'll send my own ambassadors to meet you later this month, should you indeed last that long." He stood up, "I wish for a fruitful alliance, King Chrom, Queen Sumia, let us pray that it is long and healthy."

Chrom nodded and the Shepherds left, Owain and Gerome in tow. Constantine held his posture until they left, sinking into his chair.

'Elodie's gone, she probably went to talk with Mary. I'll need Ignatius at my side at all times if I'm to see the dawn now.'

Little did he know, that the sisters were talking and plotting to take him and the Shepherds down in one fell swoop.

All with the help of a toad.

* * *

They were just about ready to go, only the mysterious final addition had yet to arrive.

"So neither of you know who this is?"

Lissa's question wasn't unwarranted. Neither Owain nor Gerome knew who the new addition was, so the Shepherds were suspicious they'd be a spy.

Owain shook his head, "Nope, only know that they were found on the island of Leane and it's a girl. That's all I know."

Gerome shook his head; he didn't know anything either.

Chrom and Sumia were frowning though, "Sumia," Chrom whispered, "Didn't Lucina say something about Leane?"

Sumia nodded, "I swear she did. But what was it about?"

Chrom didn't answer before Frederick called their attention, "We have a Pegasus incoming, I suppose that's our newest member then."

They looked skyward and watched as a pegasus slowly spiraled to the earth, rider jumping off and standing at attention when they landed.

The girl saluted, "Cynthia Falke **(1)** at your service ladies and gentlemen! I hope to get along with you!"

She was met with quiet and a moment later she saw why.

"Owain! Gerome! What are you guys doing here?"

She bounced forward and hugged the two boys hard, laughing joyously at reuniting with her cousin and not-so-secret crush.

"I-It's good to see you t-too Cynthia." Owain gasped.

Gerome actually let a smile grace his features, nearly giving Vaike a heart attack.

"Glad to see you're doing well Cynthia."

Cynthia just kept laughing, some sobs slowly mixing in. "I-I missed you guys. I-I thought I-I'd never see you again."

Owain returned the hug and Gerome did too after Owain gave him a swift jab to the ribs.

"It's alright Cynthia, it's alright. Besides, there's something a bit more exciting standing over there."

Owain pointed to the group of Shepherds where Chrom and Sumia took a step forward, smiles etched on their faces.

Cynthia's eyes watered and she began to cry hard, "Mom! Dad!"

She dropped her copy of Gaé Bolg and dashed into Chrom's open arms, wrapping her legs around him and hugging for all she was worth.

"I missed you daddy." She sobbed into his shoulder, "I… I missed you so much!"

Chrom rubbed her back, "It's ok princess, it's ok. I'm here, your mom's here, it's alright."

Cynthia just kept sobbing, relieved to have finally been reunited with her parents after so long. Sumia wrapped her arms around Cynthia's back and hummed, "You're very brave my lovely huntress **(2)** , just like your sister. We're… beyond relieved to see you safe."

Cynthia was still sobbing but she looked to her mother, "You… you found Lucy?"

Sumia nodded, arms open for what was coming, "Yes, and she's safe and sound back at the port."

Cynthia dropped out of Chrom's embrace and jumped into Sumia's arms, sobbing all over again.

"I-I'm so glad! I have my dad, and my mom, and my sister back! I… I … aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Chrom pulled Sumia and Cynthia into a group hug, the others politely ignoring the mess Cynthia was making of herself, "It _is_ wonderful isn't it…"

"My pega-pony princess."

 _Ch. End_

 **Falke is Chrom's family name and thus Cynthia's surname.**

 **Artemis, the Greek goddess of the hunt, is also known as Cynthia.**

 **I had no earthly clue this would get so large!**

 **Severa: Dah, that's sweet!**

 **7: You're already going to use it for blackmail, don't be cute.**

 **Severa: What? No! I swore only to use blackmail in regards to Gerome, nothing else!**

 **Cynthia: Shh! Don't say that out loud!**

 **Severa: Who do you think you're fooling?!**

 **Lucina: I… don't mean to be rude Cynthia but everyone but Gerome is well aware.**

 **7: And the only reason he doesn't is because he's oblivious!**

 **Cynthia: *Stews in embarrassment***

 **Lucina: I... think we should leave her alone. It's the first time she's been in the story for quite a while.**

 **7: Sorry, force of habit from teasing Sev.**

 **Severa: Hmph!**

 **Lucina: Sev…**

 **Severa: Ugh, fine! I'm sorry ok?**

 **Lucina: See that wasn't so hard was it? Come on Cynthia, let's go get ice cream.**

 ***They leave***

 **Severa: Great, now we're both in the dog house.**

 **7: I'll be fine; I'm not going out with her after all.**

 **Severa: *Glare***

 **7: And that's my signal to do review responses!**

 **Goodralisk: Thank you for the kind words! Severa and kiwi really liked the sketch so again, thank you so much for your time!**

 **Pkmn2112: Glad to see you again! I'm really happy to see you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you can catch up with us before too long! Hope you enjoy the ride till you catch up!**

 **Lushard: Oh. My. GOD! I know I already PM'd you and everything but AHHHHH! It's wonderful to hear that you think I'm doing well with the writing and I thank you for your advice as well!**

 **That's everything! Hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter and I hope you'll continue to support us in the future!**

 **Squad 7 DISMISSED!**


	40. Ymir

**We actually got more than one review!**

 **Severa: And that's a big deal why?**

 **7: Because it means I still have people interested in the story!**

 **Lucina: Of course you do, that view counter wouldn't be over 70,000 otherwise.**

 **7: Let us take a moment to appreciate that shall we?**

 ***Moment of silence***

 **Severa: Ok, that's good enough. Now are we heading to Steiger yet? I want to see Mom and Dad soon!**

 **Lucina: And I want Cynthia and the others to join up again soon as well.**

 **7: We're almost there! We just need Flavia to work out the deal with Lady Ymir and we'll be storming the gates!**

 **Severa: Finally!**

 **7: This'll be just one chapter so hopefully it won't get too long.**

 **Lucina: Agreed, the last one required several recording breaks.**

 **Kiwi: I still don't understand how the chimera got involved.**

 **7: And that's why you don't let Owain handle the camera and the animals at the same time.**

 **Severa: I told Uncle Chrom it'd be a bad idea but he wouldn't listen!**

 **Lucina: Aunt Lissa was very insistent Sev, and you know how persuasive she can be.**

 **Severa: True…**

 **7: Oh! One last thing,**

 **HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**

 ***Streamers and fireworks go off***

 **I honestly cannot believe that this story has gone on for so long. I started this as a hobby to keep myself busy during school and now it's this nearly 200,000 word behemoth! Thank you to everyone who has supported this project as it would be nowhere near here without you! Special thanks go to: Goodralisk, King-Hero Shade, pkmn2112, vaguekiwi, Bloodedgethereaper2113, JusttKid, Lavender Empress, Lushard, Kpanda100 and Lux Aureus.**

 **You have all either inspired me to continue writing or encouraged me to keep going when I was losing steam. For that, I cannot thank you all enough. Here's to getting to the end!**

 ***Glasses clink***

 **7: Anyway, let's get to the show shall we?**

 **Positions people!**

 _Ymir_

"Oy! Sourpuss! Get a move on!"

Flavia's call made Tharja grumble. If her husband wasn't with them and they weren't trudging through ankle deep snow Flavia would have some kind of annoying affliction by now.

But, rather than continue sulking, Tharja gathered up her loose robes and jogged up to the group.

They'd only been walking for two days but getting to Ymir's seat of power had not been easy. First they'd had to sneak through a line of Valmese that were holding the border and then had to hide out in caves.

Then they'd entered the mountain chain where Ymir's city was, only to be hit by a snowstorm. The harsh weather had forced them almost ten miles off course and now they were stuck trudging through the snow on what could possibly be treacherous ground.

"Lady Flavia, I'm sure Tharja is just being careful." Stahl's voice broke Tharja's brooding, "My horse nearly stepped into a ravine less than ten minutes ago, her caution isn't unwarranted."

Flavia snorted, "We're behind schedule as is. The only good thing to come out of that snowstorm is that we didn't lose our landmark."

Flavia pointed to the large mountain that had remained in sight since they entered the range.

Olivia spoke next, "Lady Flavia, we only went off course by a small degree. Surely we can make it without pushing ourselves too hard?"

Flavia cast a glance at her party. Libra was helping Tharja along even though his armor weighed him down more than his wife. Stahl was on foot, leading his horse carefully.

Then there was Olivia, practically flying over the snow with a preternatural ease.

Flavia grinned, "Sure, if we can make it in two hours. Besides, none of us are so out of shape to be worn out by a little jog through the snow."

Olivia bowed, "I'll go see how much further it is until we find an actual road then."

Olivia blurred out of sight, making Flavia smile. The girl had come a long, long way from that shy wallflower who only danced.

"Alright everyone, let's keep going!"

She heard a muffled curse from Tharja, Flavia just shrugged it off.

Fighting dark mages was pretty easy once you knew how their spells worked.

* * *

Finding a clear road wasn't that hard. The area received enough snowfall outside of summer that the roads were made to be resistant to both freezing and snow, something about the gravel being able to melt the snow and ice naturally.

Olivia was able to find a road leading to their destination barely ten minutes after leaving the group, but she stayed there instead of returning. First, because the road was in a straight line from where they'd been walking, and second because she needed to think.

Her mind was almost entirely occupied by three things: Nowi's transformation, her upcoming anniversary with Lon'qu, and Inigo.

The second thought made her smile warmly. They'd known each other for quite some time before either had joined the Shepherds, what with Lon'qu being her guard on more than one occasion, but it hadn't been until she helped him overcome his own perceived lack of resolve that they started dating. Then they'd been married in Ferox and lived happily before welcoming their son to the world, a dream come true for almost six years.

She sighed as the next thought came, what might happen in the war. Nowi's near death experience was a cause of great concern for everyone, but none more so than Olivia, Kellam, Ricken, and Lissa. Nowi had great power over just a small subset of the earth when she had changed into that monster so what would happen if they had to sacrifice themselves to save their friends and family?

The idea made her mind picture her little Inigo, a happy smile on his face as he tried to copy her dancing. Would she ever see him again? Or would she end up finding his older self, a jaded warrior with a burning apathy towards his dear mother?

The sound of crunching snow shook her free from the thoughts, Flavia's voice hailed her to stop dallying and help them down.

Once everyone was on solid ground they were able to move at a much greater pace, streaking along the winding road for another two hours before reaching the base of the mountain and beholding their destination.

It wasn't the grandest of places, being nothing but stone and wood buildings enclosing a series of towers built out of the mountain itself. But, the lanterns and warm lights seeping through the windows as dusk began to settle on the valley gave the otherwise cold city a warm, homely light.

"Ah," Flavia sighed, nostalgia racing through her, "It's just like back home."

"No offense Khan Flavia," Libra answered, amused at Flavia's glee, "But I believe that building one's castle out of a mountain is not the same as making a large compound on a frozen plain."

Olivia giggled as Flavia shot him a rude gesture. It was common knowledge among the Shepherds that Flavia loved her own castle dearly, but no one would ever call the building she created a typical palace.

"There's something off here," Tharja mumbled, barely audible. "Even with the valley being mostly safe from snow storms and such, why build a castle where a sieging army can just sit at the top and rain hell? Or start an avalanche?"

Stahl scratched his chin, Tharja made a good point. "Is there anything special about that mountain? With the valleys we've seen on the way here, this one doesn't have a ring of other mountains surrounding the mouth."

Flavia hummed, it was odd. "Well Say'ri told us that the mountain itself was very rich in a particular type of ore. It's also supposed to be a big migration stop for lots of birds and some large game, so maybe that's why?"

Olivia frowned, "If this place _is_ focused on mining then I'd expect to see some mines. They may just be closer to the base than I can see at the moment, but I agree with Tharja, something's off here."

Flavia shrugged, "Well we're not going to find anything out by standing here. Onwards!"

They set off down the valley road once more, Tharja stiffened almost imperceptibly when they passed a lone tree next to the road.

She glanced at the fir, only to see a sign with the city's name on it and nothing more.

'I felt a barrier just now, something only dark magic can create. I can't tell any specifics but if I'm right, there's a good reason this place is so peaceful.'

She let a little cackle slip and Libra was beside her a moment later, "You felt the barrier too?"

Libra nodded, "Yes, it's not necessarily sinister from what I can tell. But, I have a feeling our hostess won't like us snooping around."

Tharja gave her husband a flat stare, "Really? Why do you think we have Olivia with us, huh?"

Libra smiled, "Oh, I'm not saying we won't snoop. I'm just saying that we can't be caught."

Tharja rolled her eyes, "Of course we can't. You're very good at stating the obvious love."

Libra continued smiling, "I have to be. How else would I keep you from using your curses on Noire if I didn't?"

Tharja looked away, embarrassed. "It's not my fault I love her, curses need me to feel strongly about the target but… I'm still new to it, ok?"

Libra chuckled, "I know dear, I know. Why do you think I tell you?"

Flavia's voice interrupted them, "Oi! Priest and Mage with a Babe! Hurry it up!"

Libra chuckled again while Tharja grumbled. Some way, somehow, she would turn Flavia into a weasel.

If she could get a curse to stick to her first.

* * *

They entered the city with little trouble.

It seemed the Valmese had a relatively light presence in this city and the guards didn't recognize any of their group.

The nice thing about being a bit lower on the infamy scale? Easier to get places.

Now that they were in though, everyone could feel… something.

Stahl, while not being the most observant, picked up the cause quickly, "They're nervous of the guards, especially the ones with blue and white."

Flavia took a glance around as they passed a pair of guards with the colors Stahl mentioned. The people around them seemed to avoid meeting the guard's eyes.

"I can't even see their eyes," Olivia whispered, "Those masks aren't showing us anything."

Flavia narrowed her eyes, "Let's get to the gates quick, I don't like this."

They spurred themselves onwards, Tharja threw a few looks back every once in a while.

The masked guards were following them.

* * *

Thankfully, the guards at the gate were normal and they were escorted into the main tower after showing their seal of passage.

But, before entering, they found that the other towers around them were connected by a set of crisscrossing rails and walkways, carts and people moving about like ants at work.

"Well there's the mines and miners." Libra muttered.

Flavia grunted, "Yeah, but why have them so high up?"

One of the guards answered "The ore is pretty high up on the mountain so we needed to find a way to get it down to the foundries. Every tower except this one is a chute for the miners and supplies to move up and down."

Flavia nodded her thanks, but narrowed her eyes a moment later. "Those guys in the masks don't seem like part of the regular force."

The guard glanced nervously at a pair of guards who walked by, both silent. He waited until they were out of earshot before speaking, "Those are the forces of Lady Ymir's elder brother, Sir Regios. Our city's long been a matriarchy so Ymir took power over him. Soon after, those guys started walking around."

Everyone was suspicious now. Tharja was beginning to feel very angry around the masked guards and they'd been there barely two hours if that. Really, the only time she'd been this angry was when fighting…

She shook the thought away, it couldn't be.

A call from behind the door grabbed their attention, "Lady Ymir will see you now."

The doors opened without a sound, the greased hinges surprisingly unfrozen. They were guided into the well-lit hall and were soon standing before Lady Ymir herself.

She was actually rather short, maybe Morgan's height when standing. In addition, she had solid white hair with purplish-red eyes and was clothed in a flowing dress of gold and white.

But, despite her youthful appearance, she had an aura bespeaking many years of experience that didn't belong on such a petite form.

"Greetings Khan Flavia and company," Ymir called out, "I hope the trip hasn't been too strenuous."

Flavia almost snorted, "It is cold outside but it simply doesn't compare to Ferox in the dead of winter."

Ymir smiled genially, but she looked… detached.

"I'm not sure if somewhere being colder is something to boast of, but I digress. Now, shall we get to business? I understand it's important but I do have other urgent tasks that require my attention."

Flavia shrugged, "Fine by me. I'm here on behalf of the Ylissean league to request aid against the Valmese and access to your ore supplies in exchange for food, clothing, and any other aid required."

Flavia noticed Olivia glancing around, there were more of those masked guards than there were earlier.

Ymir spoke, "My people have those already. Why should I risk destruction to help an upstart invasion when they cannot offer me anything more than what I already have?"

Flavia almost answered before Tharja stepped forward, eyes intense, "We can offer you freedom. Your brother is not here; his curse is weak. Join us, and I will break the curse. Join us…"

Her hand shot to the side, consuming a masked guard in purple fire.

"And you will all be free.

* * *

The hall came alive as masked guards poured inside and charged at the Shepherds. Ymir didn't move, shock written clear on her features, but Olivia appeared before her throne and began fighting off the guards trying to reach her.

"Don't worry, milady!" Olivia called, "I'll make sure none of these things touch you!'

Ymir just kept staring, eyes glazing before slumping in her seat.

"Olivia!" Libra shouted while blocking a lance, "She's unconscious! The dark magic's getting stronger the more of these things there are and if we don't kill the source of it she'll die!"

Flavia took off an attacker's head, noticing the purple-black smoke rising out of the armor folds. "The bastards are Risen!"

Stahl skewered a pair of them on his lance before ripping it out, "I could tell! Tharja, do you have an idea where the Box might be?"

Tharja hummed as a trio of Risen facing her began to bloat, "Considering we saw the Risen in town as well, it's likely somewhere central. But, I don't think that's the case with these guys."

Her opponents exploded, sending bits of metal crashing into the faint shield Tharja had conjured about herself.

"Let me guess!" Olivia yelled, taking off a Risen's arm, "It's in the mines!"

Flavia added to that, "Of course it is! People clever anymore so they'll put it where no one will stumble on it. That means an abandoned tunnel or room of some sort!"

Libra crushed his opponents arm before slicing them in half, "Tharja and I will find and destroy it then!

Flavia laughed as she charged another three Risen, "Just make sure you don't die! I don't want to get hit by a death curse!"

"Like that'd even slow you down," Tharja muttered before she and Libra hurried out of the hall and towards one of the mining towers.

It looked like the regular forces were fighting against the Risen as well, but they'd been caught by surprise and were only holding onto a handful of positions. Any caught outside of them had been slaughtered.

Tharja sent a melting hex in a wave before her, turning four of the Risen to sludge while Libra slew two that he'd caught by surprise. It was only a brief reprieve but Libra was able to talk to one of the live soldiers.

"Are there any unused tunnels up in the mines? Anywhere these things were going in and out or guarding?"

The soldier was panting, obviously frightened, but they were able to answer, "Yes, tunnel three was always guarded by those guys when Sir Regios brought them. They even forced all the normal guys out of there and even the miners weren't allowed in. Only Sir Regios, his guards, and any of his guests could go in. I even heard Lady Ymir went in at one point."

Libra nodded, "Where's tunnel three?"

The soldier pointed to a tower across an open courtyard, "That tower leads up into the first three tunnels. Tunnel three is at the top."

Libra nodded, "You heard him Tharja, we need to get in that tower."

Tharja groaned, "A wonderful idea, but I don't think charging through an army is a good idea."

Libra glanced at the courtyard, there were several dozen of the Risen there now, and it looked like they were massing for an assault on one of the towers.

"That tower's raining hell on them right now. If we skirt the edges of the courtyard and stay out of sight, we should be able to make the tunnels without issue."

Tharja nodded and they began to sneak along the edges. It wasn't entirely smooth sailing, but a few silence curses and neck snaps got them to the entrance without much issue.

They opened the door slowly, entering when the coast was clear. It looked like they'd need to ride a series of lifts to reach the second tunnel before ladders took them to the top. They stood on the first lift before Libra reared back and sent a throwing axe into the rope holding a counter-weight.

They flew up to the next level and launched themselves over the second level, Tharja using her magic to slow the fall while Libra tucked into a roll. Then it was just a quick climb up the ladders and they were in the tunnel.

"Damn, it smells in here," Tharja groused as they walked down the tunnel. While the walls were smooth from the long years of tunneling, there wasn't a single branching tunnel. But, the walls started to be coated in some kind of rancid slime the further they walked and the smell was nearly unbearable.

"We're almost there," Tharja whispered as they reached the first fork in the tunnel, "They thought it would be hidden, but I'm far better than some random mage. We go left."

"Wait," Libra stopped her from walking forward. He leaned down at the mouth of the tunnel, shining the light from a lamp he'd picked up earlier on the ground, "Traps."

Tharja sighed, shaking her head. 'The magic's messing with my head, it's making me ignore things. I need to strengthen my shields.'

She raised the powers of her shield and felt the irrational urge to find the magic disappear, finishing the moment Libra disabled the last of the traps. They continued onwards until finally reaching the end of the tunnel.

"Well… this is far more disturbing than having the smoke come out of the chieftains."

Tharja nodded mutely, looking over the pile of corpses dispassionately. They all had Valmese colors by the looks of it, and the Box was sitting right on top of them.

"These are likely deserters and traitors the Valmese caught. If I had to guess, Ymir's brother made a deal with one of the Valmese high command to send their dead to him for his Risen troops and in turn he used the energy to enthrall his sister and guarantee support."

Libra nodded, nose rankled as one of the corpses crawled out of the mess. He took its head before it even groaned.

"Destroy it Tharja, let's free these people.'

Tharja smirked, Goetia glowing violently in her hand.

"Gladly,"

* * *

Flavia kicked another Risen into its comrades, sending them sprawling. Ymir was still on her throne, thankfully unharmed, but her defenders were growing tired.

'It's taking them too long,' Flavia thought with a snarl, 'They should have destroyed the Box by now.'

She heard a grunt as Stahl took a blow to the chest, denting his armor and sending him skidding. He'd been able to take off his opponent's arm and his horse kicked off its head.

'I want that horse,' Flavia thought, crushing a Risen with her axe, 'Only Sully's is scarier than that thing.'

A cry from Flavia's right showed Olivia trapped between three Risen, trying desperately to keep them away from Ymir's body. Flavia took off to assist but inhaled sharply.

'I'm too far away!'

The three creatures attacked one after the next, the first two deflected before the third planted its blade into Olivia's side, blood spilling from the wound. Olivia gave a cry as she crumpled to the ground, her attackers kicking the wound to keep her paralyzed.

They turned their attention to the prone Ymir before the apparent leader stalked forward and raised their lance.

"Don't!" Flavia screamed.

The Risen tensed, raised its spear.

And turned to ash.

'Took you long enough" Flavia sighed before rushing to Olivia's side, staunching the bleeding as best she could.

"Oi! Stahl! Get me an elixir now!"

Stahl dashed to his saddlebags and yanked the blue bottle of medicine out, grabbing an extra one just in case. Then he ran to Flavia's side and began pouring the liquid over the wound once Flavia cut away the intervening cloth.

"Those were some damn tough Risen," Stahl panted, "I haven't fought anything that tough since we had to face down the Einherjar."

Flavia nodded, remembering one time she'd gone with the Shepherds on one of their forays. They were lucky the Box wasn't in a chieftain or this would have been near impossible.

Olivia's breathing evened out, the wound stitching itself closed with the elixir's help. "Is Lady Ymir ok?"

Flavia took a look at the lady's body, sighing in relief when she saw her breathing, "She's fine. So many strong Risen and whatever that curse Tharja mentioned must have taken their toll."

They rested for a few minutes, savoring the victory, when Libra and Tharja reappeared with Ymir's true forces in tow.

"Glad to see you're alright, sourpuss, priest, mind waking up sleeping beauty over there so we can finish up?"

Flavia's cheeky call made Tharja roll her eyes and Libra laugh, but they walked over to Ymir and a quick set of chants, followed by a very loud crack, woke the ruler.

"Where… where am I?"

Ymir's voice was groggy, like she'd been asleep for far longer than she actually had been, "I… remember brother asking me to see something…"

"Be still, milady." Libra whispered reassuringly, "You've been under an enthrallment curse for some time and the effects still haven't worn off."

Ymir blinked a few more times before clarity returned to her eyes, swiftly followed by rage.

"My brother betrayed me! He sold me out to that damned snake Excellus in exchange for the throne!"

Her rage made Flavia smile, they'd get along great. "We're actually here about your brother, milady."

That snapped Ymir out of her rage, "Really? What do you need?"

Flavia smiled, actually making everyone but Ymir nervous.

"About that…"

* * *

"It's been a pleasure Lady Ymir. We look forward to crushing your brother and Walhart both."

Flavia and the others bowed before leaving the hall. Ymir had been quick to offer her full support once Flavia had given her the full story so it was easy to get everything set up. Now they were going home.

Ymir watched them go with a smile of her own, glad to ally with someone that had similar goals.

"It will be interesting," She murmured to a quiet hall, leaning her head on her palm.

"What are your descendants like?"

She smiled, eyes flashing gold and a pointed ear peeking out of her now blue hair.

"Brother Corrin?"

 _Ch. End_

 **If anyone doesn't know who this is I won't explain, you'll find out in time.**

 **Well, before Severa or Lucina try to kill me, review responses!**

 **Greyjedi449t: Thank you so much for your kind words! I really hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Goodralisk: Yes, yes you are. He's one of the strongest units in just pure fighting so of course he'd kick ass! I'm glad you like what I'm doing and thanks for being such a longtime supporter! As a reward, I'll let you choose who will use their trump card next!**

 **Pkmn2112: I'm glad to see you back and enjoying the story! Believe me when I say I loved the cheese wolves and really had to buckle down with Nowi… that was hard** **L. Anyway, hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **That's everything! Now, if you'll excuse me….**

 ***Runs away from cast demanding an explanation***


	41. Sign

**Hello everyone!**

 **Severa: You. Stop taking breaks.**

 **7: One word, tests.**

 **Lucina: I really don't want to call plurals one word.**

 **7: Well they are.**

 **Severa: You're being snappier than usual. What's up?**

 **7: Nothing, just a stressful couple of days. I'll be fine after some relaxation.**

 **Severa: And that entails?**

 **7: Writing this story and playing Cold Steel 2.**

 **Lucina: Well at least you're back, we can move on to Steiger now.**

 **Severa: Ugh, that place was nuts.**

 **7: You know it is! Anyway, kiwi? Have anything for us?**

 ***Kiwi comments***

 **7: Alright, on to the show!**

 _Sign_

"Sev! We have a problem!"

Severa's head shot up from the maps laid before her.

"What's the problem?"

Morgan paused to catch her breath. "…We've run out of apples!"

Severa gaped at her. "T-that's…? _That's it_?"

Morgan nodded. "We'll all be sick if we don't get more soon!"

Severa jumped out of her seat. "You nitwit! An apple shortage is the least of our problems!"

Morgan recoiled. "B-but, there's no pie without-"

"Pie?! We have Valmese squads launching raids against us and you're worried about _pies?"_

Morgan looked at her feet, fidgeting. "But I… haven't seen much of you the past few days and…"

Severa felt her irritation fade. It _had_ been a few days since she'd seen Morgan.

Morgan continued, "Lucy's been worried too. You've only talked to Khan Basilio lately and without Father and Mother…"

Severa sighed, "Look, Morgy, I understand that you've been lonely these last few days-"

"Not just lonely! Sev, I haven't seen you leave this room in _four days_!"

Severa bit her tongue. "I'm our only strategist, Morgan. Until Father returns, I have to make all the plans."

Morgan pouted, "No, you don't. Khan Basilio has offered to take half the workload and the Shepherds could help too. You even refused to meet with Nowi!"

Severa grimaced, this really wasn't the time. "Look, Morgy, I have a lot to do. Just, go talk to Anna. I'm sure she can help."

Severa sat down again, mind turning back to her maps. She never saw the slap coming.

"What the hell?!"

Morgan held her ground, matching her sister's glare.

"Morgan, what was that for?"

Morgan kept glaring, hands on her hips. "You're running."

Severa blinked. "What do you mean?"

Morgan huffed. "Figure it out. You have plenty of alone time right now."

Morgan stalked out of the room and slammed the door.

Severa flopped back into her chair and nursed her aching cheek.

 _The last time Morgan was upset enough to hit me was years ago. But, she always told me what the problem was. What would be bad enough for her to not answer me?_

A knock on the door called Severa back to reality. "Come in."

The door opened and Maribelle walked in.

"What was that commotion? I heard a smack and the door slamming. Then Morgan raced right by me, almost knocked me over."

Severa sighed, "It's nothing."

"Come now, Severa, it's unlike you to keep your true thoughts buried. Rude too, especially in the presence of someone who's looked after you more than once."

Severa cracked a smile. "You and your manners. Alright, take a seat."

Maribelle sniffed. "Manners are what separate us from beasts, dear. Were your parents not so charming and competent I'd fear for both their position and Chrom's."

Severa rolled her eyes, discreetly of course. "Yes, you've informed them of that, repeatedly. You've also informed Morgan and myself, repeatedly."

Maribelle smiled. "And I will continue to do so. Someone has to make sure we don't lose ourselves in the violence around us." She shifted into her 'interrogation' pose. "Now then, tell me what's on your mind."

Severa rubbed her eyes, better to get this over with. "Well, I was working on an idea for improving our perimeter with less troops. I'd hit a bit of a snag when Morgan ran in, screaming about us having a problem."

Maribelle nodded, nothing odd so far.

"But, when I asked what the problem was, she said we were out of _apples_."

Maribelle frowned, "Apples?"

"Apples."

Maribelle pursed her lips. "Well… that's an odd thing to consider a problem. Oh, excuse me, do go on."

Severa shrugged. "Anyway, as you might imagine I was rather upset that she'd interrupted me over something so inane. I lost my temper and yelled at her, but she just wanted an excuse to come see me."

Severa fiddled with the edge of her cloak. "I… felt bad for snapping at her but I had things to do. So, I told her to talk to Anna about it before I went back to my work."

Severa sighed, placing a hand to her head.

"Then, she slapped me."

Maribelle gasped. "Why would she do that? Oh, I'm going to give her a stern lecture after this!"

Severa held up a hand, trying to placate Maribelle. "It's ok, I'm not mad enough to want that lecture to happen. Besides, when I demanded she explain, all she said was 'You're running' before storming out."

Severa gestured to the room. "Then you came in…"

Maribelle studied Severa before smiling softly. "Do you mind accompanying me, Severa? I think a walk will help."

Severa wanted to protest, but Maribelle cut her off. "Don't worry about the work, I'm sure there are people _more_ than qualified to take it on for a bit."

She turned to the door. "Isn't that right?"

Severa blushed as Ricken, Panne, and Virion walked into the room.

"Quite so! Leave this burden to us, dear Severa."

Panne rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. "Rest is as natural a part of life as eating and work. Go and catch up, Severa, I plan to put you through your paces later."

Ricken cut off any protests while Severa was shivering at Panne's promise. "Khan Basilio wants you to rest too, and he's making it an order. Just go with Maribelle and relax a bit."

Severa cast her eyes about, trying to think of something, before sighing. "Fine… Just make sure you don't mess with anything _too_ much, ok?"

Virion bowed. "Why, milady, why would we ever do that?"

Panne answered. "Because, you enjoy re-arranging Yarne's playroom even when I tell you it's fine."

Ricken rolled his eyes. "Just, get going, I'll make sure we stay on track."

Severa really wanted to protest now, but Maribelle grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"Now then! Let's take a look around, shall we?"

Maribelle had taken Severa to the center of the port that served as their base. People milled in the streets and on the docks, a quaint buzz filling the air.

Severa glanced around. "I don't see anything all that interesting."

Maribelle huffed. "Oh, Severa, you cannot find interesting things just by standing in one place. Let's go where our feet take us."

They wandered in a random direction, soldiers calling out greetings and some over-eager recruits asking what they were going to do next. Maribelle turned them away, frowning when she noticed Severa's tense face.

She'd been wound up tight since the delegations had left, burying herself in work. But, she had told everyone it's because she wanted to help.

Severa probably thought Morgan was just being bratty.

Maribelle almost sighed. May as well get the show on the road. "Hello, Nowi!"

Severa froze, casting her gaze everywhere she could. But, Nowi wasn't there, no one was there, only, Maribelle.

Maribelle frowned. "That's what Morgan was talking about, Severa…" She placed a hand on Severa's shoulder. "You're running from talking with Nowi. You're afraid."

Severa felt ice run through her veins. She barely heard Maribelle continue.

"You're afraid of Lucina too. It's why you haven't talked to her since we returned with Lady Tiki. You think she'll hate you for making a callous decision, for sending someone to what very well could have been her death."

Severa took a ragged breath, "H-how… could I _not_ think that? It _was_ callous, it _was_ cold. I don't deserve Aunt Nowi's forgiveness, and I sure as hell don't deserve Lucina's friendship."

Severa covered her eyes, ashamed of her tears. "But, if I don't talk to them, I can still hold onto the good memories. I won't have to see that anger and resentment, have every memory tainted by it."

Maribelle tried a sympathetic smile. "Severa, they're not mad, they don't hate you…"

Severa pushed her away, "Don't tell me that! Forgiveness is the worst thing they could give!"

Severa was panting now, a burning pain starting in her back. "I don't _want_ their forgiveness, _or_ their sympathy! It's nothing but hollow words!"

Maribelle's face grew grimmer the angrier Severa became.

"What use is forgiveness to me? What use is there to these hollow words…? _When I can't for_ _ **give myself**_!"

Maribelle reappeared before Severa, hand gripping her face.

"Soyez démon immonde disparu! Laissez cette fille et revenir à la fosse d'où vous venez!" **(1)**

A flash of light blinded Severa and she collapsed into an unconscious heap.

Maribelle caught her and waved to the figure standing in the shadows.

"Nowi, help me get her inside. I need to see the mark on her back immediately."

Nowi flew forward, tears streaming down her face. She'd asked Maribelle and the others to help her get Severa outside, but this had gone well beyond what she was expecting.

They gathered Severa in their arms and brought her into the nearby house, the remaining Shepherds and Khan Basilio already clearing an area.

"What happened?" Lucina asked, nerves apparent. She'd wanted to talk with Severa too, but it had taken getting Morgan, Maribelle and the others to even get her outside. Now, Severa was unconscious. They laid her carefully across a pile of blankets.

"I have my suspicions," Maribelle muttered, flipping Severa onto her front. "Gentlemen, if you would?"

Basilio turned himself around, but Henry didn't, "Nyahaha! May I remind you that _I_ am the resident dark mage? Privacy is overrated anyway!"

Maribelle rolled her eyes. "Just keep your eyes on the mark."

Henry laughed again. "Will do!"

Maribelle and Nowi wrestled Severa out of the cloak and pulled up the back of her shirt. Bindings hid the mark though, so they unbound them.

"Damn."

Henry's flat response made a pit open in the stomach of everyone there. He only acted serious when things were _really_ bad.

Maribelle agreed though, the mark had changed.

Where it had at first been a semi-intricate brand resembling a pair of wings with six eyes in the middle of her back, it had evolved into something more complex.

The brand was much larger now, resembling a tattoo with runes stretching over Severa's back and along the contours of the brand's body. Small lines had also appeared, forming the vague outline of a large creature with six wings.

"What… _is_ that?"

Anna's voice snapped Maribelle out of her thoughts, but Henry answered instead.

"It's a taboo, that's what."

Basilio, still not looking, growled. "What sort of taboo?"

Henry kneeled down, tracing the mark.

"As you know, all dark mages are initiated in the basics of Grimleal knowledge. That includes their symbols and meanings. While only a few of the mages end up joining, we all recognize Grima's mark."

Morgan, tears in her eyes, went next. "B-but the mark is common among noble Grimleal families! Father said as much when I asked."

Henry nodded. "It is, and it's why he told me that he didn't want to dig into his past any further. Too many of the noble Grimleal have sired children and it's impossible to determine lineage, but this…"

Nowi snapped. "Tell us already! You're only making this worse by stalling!"

Henry gulped, a prominent frown on his face.

"This kind of mark belongs to a banished sect. The Grimleal may wish and work towards returning Grima, but this one was considered heretical."

He turned to the others, placing a steady hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"The mark means that Severa has a direct connection to Grima himself. She's descended from the family that Grima gave his own blood to."

Henry sighed. "She has almost pure fell blood in her veins. She is a candidate… to be Grima's vessel."

Nowi sucked in a breath. "Then… that would mean…!"

Henry nodded. "Yes, Robin is likely a vessel candidate as well. As is Morgan. Victims brought about by centuries of careful breeding."

No one moved, horror and sympathy for their loved ones overriding their every thought.

Morgan fainted.

Lucina had just enough presence of mind to catch Morgan, but everyone else was reeling.

Basilio spoke first. "We cannot let Lady Tiki know of this! She may very well turn the rebels against us to try and snuff them out."

Anna pulled a flask from her side and downed the liquor in one shot. The burn got her mind running again. "Well, we're not going to get anything done just sitting here."

Anna's voice brought everyone back to the present. Maribelle began to fire off orders.

"Alright, Lucina, I want you to take Morgan back to the inn. Anna, go tell the others what's happened, remember, be discrete. Everyone else, return to your duties, Nowi and I will take Severa."

Basilio almost laughed. "And here I thought I was in charge."

Maribelle ignored him. She bent down and began to cover Severa again.

Basilio muttered a few choice words before leaving, everyone but Lucina, Maribelle, and Nowi followed him.

Lucina stood still, trying to process the information.

"Lucina."

Lucina shifted her gaze to Maribelle, eyes glazed.

"Don't think any less of them. I… I know that you fought Grima for a long time before coming here, but Severa and Morgan stood beside you the entire time!"

Lucina didn't speak.

Maribelle groaned. "And please, don't speak of this to Robin or Cordelia. I doubt they know the magnitude of what we've discovered, but they are _not_ sleeper agents. Get the thought out of your head right now, or, so help me, I will force it out of you!"

A bit of clarity returned to Lucina's eyes and she nodded.

Maribelle huffed. "Glad we're on the same page. Now, come along. We need to get these two in bed."

Lucina followed Nowi and Maribelle out into the street, thoughts running.

 _I know that Sev and Morgy are innocent. But… Father died after he and Un…Robin went to what they called the final battle. Robin disappeared and Grima arrived, taking everything from us._

She looked at Morgan's troubled face, a frown marring her cheerful face.

 _I…I can't deal with this right now. Walhart is the threat right now and if we don't defeat him this is all for naught._

Lucina shook her head.

'But… if what Henry says is true, then my suspicions are… true as well.'

She cast a glance to Severa's tired face, heart clenching.

 _I can only pray they aren't. Or…or I will have to destroy the very happiness we all sought, to save the world._

Tears sprang to her eyes.

 _Naga, forgive me…and give me the strength to become a monster._

 _-Hours later_

Nowi was alone.

She'd retreated to her room after dropping off Severa. Maribelle promised to take care of the siblings after Lucina left.

Nowi… didn't know what to think. Robin and Cordelia were some of her closest friends and she'd helped take care of Severa and Morgan just like the other Shepherds.

The thought brought a smile to her face. Many of the Shepherds had to travel for duties but having such differing schedules meant that at least one pair was taking care of anywhere from two to six children.

But, the cheer left as soon as it came. She'd already resolved to talk to Nah about the situation when her daughter returned, but…

 _She's fought against Grima and his Risen for years. I'm… I'm so scared that learning Severa and Morgan have the fiend's blood is going to turn her against them._

She sighed, wishing Frederick was here. Then, another thought crossed her mind.

 _Frederick is beyond loyal to Chrom and Sumia. The only people he holds higher are Nah and I. If…if Grima comes back in the future, and Robin was the one that went with Chrom when he died…_

Bile rose in her throat, making Nowi heave.

"Mother!"

Nah's voice barely reached her, her fear and disgust expelling itself onto the floor.

Nah ran to her mother's side, trying to talk with her, but Nowi could only see one thing.

Frederick, hearing the news. Black rocks, thunder and fire rending the earth. Bodies, so many bodies…

She heaved again.

Nah, panicking, called for help. Some healers took Nowi to the infirmary, Nah running beside them.

Sadly, the day would only grow worse.

 _-Virion, Panne, and Ricken-_

"What do you mean we need to move out?!"

Panne screamed at a cowering messenger. The rage around her was palpable.

Virion tried to calm his wife down. "Panne, enough, the message is from one of our trusted informants. If they say Yen'fay is moving to make Steiger impenetrable, then he is."

Panne seethed. "I am _not_ questioning the intelligence. I'm questioning why we receive this with barely a week to prepare, march, _and_ seize one of the most important forts in Valm!"

The messenger spoke. "G-general Y-yen'fay's forces were o-ordered to move u-under cover of d-darkness, milady."

Panne growled. "No one can move such a large force without someone noticing, not even if they're ordered to march at night."

Ricken, silent till now, sighed. "You are dismissed, go to the tavern and rest."

The messenger bowed gratefully before fleeing the room.

"Alright, let's think about this for a moment." Ricken pulled out a map of Valm, "We are here, in the state of Larn. Steiger is here, four day's march, three if we push our forces."

Virion pointed to another three spots. "Our three delegates sent pigeons telling us that the negotiations were successful. That was a week ago."

Panne, much calmer, sighed. "We can get messages to them within the day. But, the states are quite varied in distance from Steiger."

Ricken hummed. "Yeah, Ymir is the furthest while Rensal's closest. Rensal's forces would arrive around the same time as us while Constantine would arrive a day-and-a-half later. Ymir would show up just before Yen'fay is supposed to arrive."

Virion scratched at his chin. "That's without any unforeseen delays. In addition, we're missing most of our best soldiers and leaders."

Panne hit the table. "We don't have a choice. We either move now, or lose our chance to take Steiger and cripple the northern and southern army's ability to coordinate."

Ricken sighed. "Panne has a point."

Virion frowned. "Agreed."

With the basis of a plan set, Virion sent messenger pigeons off to inform their delegations while Panne and Ricken spread the news.

They would march for Steiger in four hours.

 _Severa_

Consciousness returned slowly, her eyes opening to a bleary ceiling.

 _What… happened?_

She remembered walking with Maribelle, and hearing Nowi's name, then she started yelling and then… nothing.

She sat up slowly, head spinning. Her vision cleared a bit and she was able to see Morgan sleeping in the bed next to her.

 _Why's Morgan here?_

Her head cleared a bit more and her vision leveled.

She had a visitor.

"L…Lucy?"

Lucina was fiddling with her armor, face blank when she turned to face Severa.

"Oh, Sev, you're up."

Severa shook her head a bit. "What… are you doing here?"

Lucina placed a hand on Severa's shoulder. "We have orders to march in three hours."

Clarity flowed through Severa like ice. "What?!"

Lucina's face remained grim. "Technically, the orders to march came an hour ago. I've… been waiting for you and Morgan to wake up."

As if invoked, Morgan groaned and sat up. "Did anyone get a look at the cart that hit me?"

Lucina cracked a small smile. "Sorry, Morgan, can't say I did. But, we have marching orders. We leave in three hours."

Morgan shot up. "Three hours?! I need to get everything ready!"

She disappeared from the room, a gust of wind following her.

Lucina watched her go, melancholic.

"I need to get ready too."

Severa's voice brought Lucina back, her hand shot out to stop Severa.

"Wait."

Severa glanced at Lucina curiously, "What is it, Lucy?"

Lucina glanced away, "I… just wanted to say I love you, Sev."

Severa smiled. "I love you too, Lucy."

Severa pulled her into a long kiss, a kiss that Lucina tried to enjoy as best she could.

They both tried to ignore the burning of their brands.

 _-Robin—_

"Blast and damn!"

Robin's anger was practically radiating from his form, the letter in his hand crushed beyond recognition.

"What's the news, Robin?"

Robin turned to face a concerned Cordelia, anger easing.

"We need to turn toward Steiger, Yen'fay is moving to reinforce it."

Cordelia recoiled, shock clear on her face, "But, that would make Steiger impossible to take! Even with the other forces we'd be ground to dust against the walls!"

Robin sighed, "That's why we need to take it within the week. Basilio's moving our forces out to Steiger and other messenger pigeons have been sent to our new allies. If all goes well, we'll just barely seize Steiger before Yen'fay arrives."

Cordelia bit her glove, "That's too close; we'll be exhausted from fighting. Yen'fay's men will be rested and outfitted, ready to crush us."

Robin nodded. "Yes, but that's where we come in."

He nodded to where Gaius and Lon'qu were playing dice. Kellam, Gregor, and Donnel watched them idly.

"We have our best assassins and saboteurs with us. While Yen'fay will be too well guarded to take out, that doesn't mean we can't do some real damage to his men."

Cordelia nodded, but frowned. "I… guess this means we can't see the girls for a while longer, huh?"

Robin sighed. "Sadly, yes. Don't worry though, they're strong, resourceful people. We'll see them again before long and we can finally get Severa to talk about her and Lucina. Ok?"

Cordelia chuckled. "Ok. I'm guessing that the messenger pigeons went to the other delegations as well so at least we'll see everyone soon."

Robin laughed. "Yes, It'll be nice to reunite our army."

Robin turned back to the others. "Alright everyone! We march for Steiger!"

Gaius smirked. "And go to meet the big bad swordsman?"

Robin glanced at a smiling Lon'Qu.

"Of course."

 _Ch. End_

 **(1)** **This means 'Be gone foul demon! Leave this girl and return to the pit from whence you came!' in French.**

 **Ah, fun times all around!**

 **I'm currently hiding in my bunker from the cast, so I'll get the review responses out before I close off communications!**

 **VTXD: You bet it's a reference! The sequel takes place if Fates after all!**

 **Greyjedi449t: Thanks for the kind words! I really hope you enjoy this one too!**

 **JustKidd: It's weird to say it's a year, it really is. ^_^ Otherwise, I hope this is well received!**

 **Hero-King Shade: I am SO sorry I botched your name! I'm glad this story has been such a joy to read and I completely understand if you don't review often, life happens.**

 **DarkChaser: Glad to have you on board! And of course they'll find some strange dragons, it wouldn't be fun otherwise!**

 **Goodralisk: I thank you for being the only reviewer to be here from the start. I hope everything works itself out and you'll continue your patronage of the story!**

 **Danielfv98: Glad to have you on board and thanks for the kind words! Hope this lives up to expectations!**

 **Pkmn2112: I know it says guest, but I know its you. ^_^ Anyway, I hope to answer those questions in the future but I also hope the story continues to be a great experience and that it'll continue to lift your day! Sorry if the pacing's weird, I plan to fix the ever loving hell out of this thing when I have the time.**

 **Tony De La Torre: Glad to hear from someone and thanks for the encouragement. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations.**

 **Well, that's everything! Hope everyone continues to enjoy this story of mine as we hit Steiger next time.**

 ***Crash***

 **Wait, Severa! Put down that hammer! AHHHHHHHHH!**

 **(This story will now be written by a robot with my ideas programmed into it.)**


	42. The Siege

**Come my friends! To Steiger!**

 **Lucina: This is going to be an absolute mess.**

 **7: Considering all that's happened, yes.**

 **Severa: Man, I hated having to come up with plans on such short notice! If Dad was there, then we'd have some better ideas.**

 **7: You work with the hand dealt, Severa.**

 **Severa: I know, I know.**

 **Lucina: Well, we'll have everyone together again after this. I'll finally have Cynthia with me too.**

 **Cynthia: Aw, you're sweet! *Hug***

 **Severa: I just hope Morgan's ready for my vengeance! She was _way_ too into it during rehearsal!**

 **7: You mean when she slapped you?**

 **Severa: Yes! She's been waiting to do that, I just now it!**

 **7: That's something to take up with her. Anyway, kiwi? Have anything?**

 ***Off Doing Things***

 **7: Ok then. Onto the show!**

 _The Siege_

"We attack at midnight."

Robin's words were met with nods. After charging through the forest for almost two days, they'd arrived at Yen'fay's camp.

Though calling the camp a small city was no exaggeration.

Campfires stretched from the forest's edge to the horizon, soldiers and their supporters running about like ants. The sun was nearly set and the camp began to wind down for the night. The ants returned to their hills, tents jutting out of the ground.

"So, where would you say the officers are?"

Gaius's question made Robin sigh. "If what Say'ri told me is correct, Yen'fay is too smart to be anywhere obvious. It's likely he and his top advisors are sequestered somewhere that blends in, like an average tent."

Gaius groaned. "Well, that makes him a needle in a haystack."

Cordelia pointed toward the center of the camp. "I think I see supply centers. There's about six of them ringing the center of their camp."

Robin nodded. "That would make the big tent their command center. We may not be able to catch the big fish, but killing off the middleman along with the supplies would make our lives much easier."

Lon'qu snorted. "This entire business is shameful. We should be able to fight them one on one." He sighed before Robin could retort. "But, I'm also realistic. These numbers will crush us."

Robin agreed. "Glad we're on the same page. Lon'qu, we'll face Yen'fay one on one eventually. Just be patient."

Lon'qu's grin said it all.

Donnel spoke up, "I don't know about y'all, but they're starting to head for the tents."

Robin blinked, the sun had set and Yen'fay's troops were starting to disappear into their tents.

"Ok, but we give them till midnight. Get comfy people, this is going to be a while."

They settled in and prepared their weaponry. They concealed themselves beneath a rotten log deep in the forest and were well out of the way of patrols.

A thick tension settled over them, the importance of what they were about to do eating at their minds.

'Severa, Morgan.' Robin thought, 'Please, be safe. We'll see you soon.'

Cordelia glanced at him and he could tell she was thinking the same. They exchanged a warm smile and Gregor spoke.

"It time. Moon at apex."

Robin crawled forward with the others. They pulled themselves out of their hiding place.

"Alright," Robin pointed to Gaius, Lon'qu, and Gregor, "I want you three to find commanders and end them. Anyone higher than a regiment commander is a target of opportunity, not required. Anyone below a captain is useless. Special priority to logistical heads."

They nodded and blurred into the camp. "Kellam, I want you to find any and all documents. If it's about Steiger, keep it. If it's important communiques, keep it. Burn everything else."

Kellam paused. "Personal letters?"

Robin sighed. "Read them, but leave them be. If it's important, memorize it."

Kellam nodded and blurred away.

"And then there were three." Robin sighed. "We're in charge of destroying supplies and armories."

Donnel hummed. "So, what do I do? I don't have any tomes like you two."

Robin smiled. "Why, you're our defense. They'll be too confused to come at us in force, so you'll be keeping the smart ones away."

Donnel nodded and they dashed into the camp.

It was rather deserted, Robin noted. There were only a few patrols walking about the camp and they were easy to slip by.

 _They must be concentrated around the vital areas and perimeter!_ Robin realized, slowing his sprint as they reached the first armory.

His fears were confirmed by the group of guards standing by the entrance, alert and tense.

"They're expecting issues." Cordelia whispered. "We need to distract them."

A cry rose to their left. "Captain Roger's been killed! There's an assassin in the camp!"

The camp stirred slowly, soldiers lethargic, and the armory guards jogged away from their post.

"Well," Donnel quipped. "That's convenient."

Robin waved Cordelia forward. "Burn it."

Cordelia smirked and tapped the tome at her side. "Bolganone!"

A pillar of fire erupted from a magic circle under the armory, consuming the building and everything in it.

"That's one. Let's keep going!"

They dashed into the chaos of the camp, another voice calling the death of a commander. Other voices soon joined, screaming about the destruction of papers and the fire.

Robin smirked as he sent Mjolnir crashing into their third armory. They'd done what they set out to do.

Create chaos.

They were rounding on the fourth supply area, the other three burning with their armories, when Cordelia tossed herself to the floor.

"Duck!"

Robin and Donnel did so, barely avoiding impalement.

"Well, looks like they figured us out." Robin panted.

"Indeed, Grandmaster. Your ideas were spot on, but futile."

A figure appeared before them, a line of soldiers behind him.

The man was tall and clad in black armor like Lon'qu's with a black headpiece. His white hair contrasted sharply with the dark metal and cloth, making his stern face stand out in the flickering torch light.

His sword, naked by his hip, identified him.

"Amatsu, the Chon'sin royal regalia." Robin gasped. "…You're Yen'fay."

Yen'fay nodded. "Indeed. Say'ri must have told you about this sword."

Robin stood slowly, pushing away the soldier that had tried to impale him while he was at it.

"Of course, your sister is a rebel. She'd tell us everything she knew if it meant taking you down."

Yen'fay scoffed, "I have no sister. Should I face her, I will cut her down without remorse."

Robin glared, "I have little doubt you would. For now, I have no further business with you or your army."

Yen'fay stepped forward. "And what makes you think that?"

Robin smirked, expression feral. "My men and I have destroyed four of your main armories and three of your supply stores. Trying to move towards Steiger at your current pace, with this many men, is impossible."

Yen'fay shrugged. "The people of Valm are more than willing to give. I can have all that you destroyed replaced in two days."

Robin's smirk widened, "Yes, but most of your regiments and logistic divisions stand headless. That'll take more than just a few days to figure out."

He could see Yen'fay's stance stiffen. "And what makes you think you'll leave this place alive?"

The soldiers behind Yen'fay drew their weapons and Yen'fay pointed Amatsu at Robin. Robin glanced to Donnel and Cordelia, both with their weapons out, before catching a shock of orange hair in the corner of his eye.

"The reason we'll be leaving here alive…" Robin started, signaling Cordelia and Donnel to run. "Is because I know the value of a thief."

He raised his hand and men died. Kellam, Gaius, and Gregor dove on the soldiers that had been sneaking around Robin and his party. Yen'fay charged, aiming for Robin's head. Robin stepped back, and instead Amatsu met with Balmung.

"Your duel is with me," Lon'qu growled, a crazed smile on his face. "But not tonight."

He kicked Yen'fay away and dashed after the others, they broke the camp's perimeter and disappeared into the night.

Yen'fay ground his teeth, annoyed.

 _They don't call him the Wolf of Ylisse for nothing. His men are strong enough to break the lines without being slowed and they sowed disorder perfectly. They cannot be pursued._

He turned and began to bark orders. They'd need to replace all the lost supplies and he needed a casualty list. This would take time, time he didn't have.

 _Good luck, Pheros._ He thought before entering the command tent _. Against him, you'll need it._

-Robin—

"That, was nerve-wracking."

Kellam was the first to speak after they'd escaped.

"No crap, Tin Man." Gaius panted. "I got through about fifty of them before the first armory went up in flame."

Gregor laughed. "They must been close together! Gregor kill but ten!"

Gaius sighed. "Shadow expert, remember?"

Robin wiped the sweat from his brow, "I'm just glad we caught Yen'fay off guard. If he'd been expecting us, we'd be dead."

Cordelia nodded. "Yes, but we did it. It'll take him too long to reach Steiger, we can take the fort."

Robin smiled, that was true.

"Hey, Lon'qu, you ok?"

Donnel's voice broke their joy, making everyone focus on a still Lon'qu.

Robin walked beside him. "Hey, Lon'qu, you there?"

His voice made Lon'qu jump. "What?"

Robin frowned. "It's not like you to space out like that. What's up?"

Lon'qu looked around, sighing when he saw everyone's concerned gaze.

"I locked blades with Yen'fay, yes?"

Robin nodded, noting Donnel's eyes go wide. Donnel groaned. "Your blood boiled, didn't it?"

Lon'qu nodded. "Yes, he's strong. Strong enough to force my hand."

Robin sighed. That… was not good.

"I though only Walhart would be strong enough to force us into it. Now, we have to make that two."

Cordelia groaned. "That puts us in quite the bind."

Gregor clapped his hands. "Know this important, very much so, but we need to be making way to fort, yes?"

Robin stretched. "Gregor's right, we need to get going. Kellam, ride with Cordy. Everyone else, let's go!"

They dashed into the night again and turned toward Steiger.

They needed to spread this news, and soon.

-Morgan—

"So, that's Fort Steiger?"

Severa rolled her eyes. "No, the massive building of stone with thick walls and an army surrounding it is a dairy farm."

Morgan smirked. "That must be some divine milk."

Severa snorted. "Ok, I'll give you that one."

They laughed, glad to no longer be…

Fighting wasn't the word, it was more of a quarrel.

Severa sighed. "I'm just glad we were able to shave off a day."

Morgan nodded. A forced march wasn't fun at the best of times and they'd had to push siege weapons through a bog on the way here.

That hadn't been fun for anyone, least of all Maribelle.

Severa stood up. "Well, let's report back. Judging by what I'm seeing, we'll need to attack at dawn."

Morgan followed Severa. "Why's that?"

Severa put Morgan in a friendly headlock. "Because, people are sleepy in the morning. Isn't that right, Miss Bedhead?"

Morgan barely struggled against the hold, trying to keep her giggles in. "Oh please. I may get bedhead, but Aunty Nowi has to keep animals from nesting in hers."

A wry smile bloomed on Severa's face. "Alright, enough of that. Let's go."

She let Morgan go and they snuck back to camp. They were far enough away to not be spotted or heard, but better safe than sorry.

They arrived to find the camp in a state of ordered panic: soldiers, rebels, and Shepherds running about. Severa and Morgan dodged their way through the bustle and entered the command tent where Basilio, Say'ri, and Lady Tiki were waiting.

"Alright girls, what do you have?"

Basilio's booming voice made the sisters stand at attention, "We believe that the attack should occur at dawn or shortly before that. The patrols passed by at an interval of about one per thirty minutes so hitting them while they're tired and in that time slot will yield maximum damage."

Basilio nodded. "Alright, thanks, Severa. Morgan? Any devilish details?"

Morgan shook her head. "It's like sis said. The only other thing I would add is they have ballista on the towers. Fliers will need to be careful."

Basilio nodded. "Alright, Morgan, you're dismissed. Severa, help us figure out some positions for the catapults and ladders."

Severa nodded. "I'll see you at the tent, Morg."

Morgan smiled before leaving, wandering towards the holding area.

 _I wonder if all of Theresa's armor is fixed._

Theresa, Morgan's mount, had lost some of her armor when the straps snapped. The metal had disappeared into the bog, so Morgan had to order an emergency set to replace it.

She walked toward the makeshift forge they'd set up, only to blink at the people manning it.

"Lucina? Nah? _Virion?_ "

Lucina looked up from a pile of steel. "Ah, Morgan! We have the armor ready!"

Nah, in her dragon form, inclined her head in greeting while Virion waved before hammering away at a bar of hot metal.

Morgan blinked. "I… didn't think you guys would be at the forge. Nah, maybe, but not you two."

Virion laughed, "I am a man of many talents! Surely, it is not so odd to see me here?"

Morgan hummed. "Nope, it's really odd. I always see you in your fancy clothes or armor, it's… weird seeing you in an apron."

Virion grunted. "Well, can't convince everyone I suppose. Won't stop me from trying."

Lucina walked over with a sack. "Here's the armor, Morgan."

She handed the bag to Morgan before whispering, "Yarne always said Virion talked fruity? What do you think changed?"

Morgan shrugged. "Who knows? My money's on Panne getting annoyed with him and straightening him out."

Lucina giggled. "Nah, I think he's just a bit more confident."

Virion sighed. "I know you two _think_ you're whispering, but I've been hearing gossip for longer than you've been alive."

He turned to the sheepish girls. "And I'll have you know that I stopped for a good reason. There's no point using romantic language with anyone but my wife."

Morgan blanched and excused herself, running to the holding area.

She may have hit a couple of people with the sack, but that wasn't true!

Thankfully, the armor fit perfectly and all Morgan had to do was sharpen her Parallel Gungnir, she was still confused about the name, before meeting up with Nah and getting in position.

Morgan paused. It may not have been the _best_ time to think on it but she still felt guilty for not telling Severa and the others the truth.

Not… just that she and Severa were possibly able to bring back the Fell Dragon. But, that she still remembered everything.

That she, Morgan… had died.

 _"Go ahead, Sev! I got these guys!"_

 _Morgan twirled Gungnir and took a Risen's head, slamming the blade into another as she turned. She dodged a kick before swinging widely, giving her some space._

 _She looked back towards the portal, only Lucina, Cynthia, and Severa hadn't gone through._

 _"Go you idiots!"_

 _Severa stepped forward, "I'm not leaving without you, Morgan! We're family, and we don't abandon family! That's what you told me!"_

 _Morgan grit her teeth before parrying a Risen's spear, impaling it in the same movement. "This isn't the time to argue! Go!"_

 _Severa screamed something before Lucina grabbed her and pulled her through, Cynthia followed them a moment later._

 _'Good,' Morgan thought, taking another wide swing before sprinting to the portal, 'Now, it's my turn.'_

 _She pushed all the strength she could into her legs, the distance ever shrinking as spells and arrows rained behind her._

 _"Theresa!"_

 _Her mount neighed and jumped into the portal, just dodging a swarm of arrows._

 _Morgan smiled, she was nearly there._

 _Ten steps._

 _Five!_

 _Tw-._

 _She gasped as a blade bloomed out of her chest, her heart ripped out and still beating on the tip. Morgan staggered forward, the blade pulling back, and turned around to face her killer._

 _Only to be met with blazing crimson hair and matching eyes._

 _"M…mommy?"_

 _The creature stared, eyes lifeless._

 _Morgan felt her life fading, vision darkening as blood stained the earth._

 _"M-mommy? Why...?"_

 _The creature flicked Morgan's heart off its spear, readying to strike again._

 _Morgan, with the last of her strength, jumped back into the portal._

 _And knew no more._

After that, Morgan had felt an all-encompassing cold before a light had appeared before her and she'd awoken in a field with Theresa beside her, no wound to speak of. In fact, her breasts had gotten bigger!

Normally, she'd hold that fact against Severa for all their days, but she'd been trying to process how she was _alive_. People didn't survive getting their hearts pierced, people didn't survive _getting their hearts ripped out!_

After a while of panicking, calming down, and panicking again, Morgan had decided to just chalk it up to Naga and go find Severa. The questions she'd buried, they bother her from time to time, but her own personality and happiness at finding Severa and her parents had kept them buried.

It… had been hard, to see mother the first time. It was why she hadn't flown out of the bush to hug Severa immediately.

She just saw the monster wearing her mother's face.

"Hey, Morgan!"

Morgan shook her head. "Oh, hey, Severa. Do you need something?"

Severa frowned. "I've been trying to get your attention for almost a minute. What's wrong?"

Morgan plastered a smile on her face. "Oh, just thinking about the battle tomorrow. Nerves and all."

Severa glared but wasn't willing to press Morgan for now. "Well, don't worry! We're too good to let this place take us down. Besides, Nah's beside you in battle and there's not much better you can do than a dragon."

Morgan giggled. "True, true. Sorry though, I know you don't like being ignored."

Severa sighed before marching up and hugging Morgan. "You're such a dork."

Morgan hugged her back, trying to suppress tears. "Thanks… sis."

Severa smiled. "Don't mention it. Now, go sharpen Gungnir, it may be great anyway but you can never be too careful."

Morgan grinned before running off, Severa sighed a moment later.

Theresa whinnied and Severa stroked the Pegasus's nose, "I know. She's a terrible liar, isn't she?"

-Chrom—

"Everyone here?"

Chrom received a chorus of tired affirmation.

"Good, as you know we're only a day away from Steiger. Lord Constantine is half a day behind us and we'll be attacking from the southeastern side of the fort. Any questions?"

Cynthia raised a hand. "Yeah, uh, can we take a break for like, ten minutes? I don't know about you, but I can't fly for much longer."

Chrom narrowed his eyes. "Anyone else need a rest?"

Everyone but Frederick raised their hands.

Chrom sighed. "Alright, we'll take a short break. Get some water and relax."

Just about everyone proceeded to collapse. They'd made a three-day journey in about half the time, both riders and mounts panting hard.

Except for Chrom, Frederick and their horses, but that was a given.

Sumia collapsed next to Cynthia. "So, Cynthia, would you mind telling me about your mount?"

Cynthia gasped after taking a big gulp of water. "Well… she's yours."

Sumia took that well "Ah, no wonder I thought she recognized me."

She turned to face Cherche. "Looks like you're not the only one with an older friend!"

Cherche shot her a salute.

Sumia giggled. "Oh, Cherche. Ladylike at all times unless tired."

Cynthia blushed. "I…didn't know she knew such obscene gestures."

Chrom sat next to Cynthia and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "She married Vaike, what do you expect?"

Cynthia blushed some more and muttered something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Cynthia avoided her mother's gaze. "O-oh just wondering if Lucy's ok."

Chrom and Sumia didn't miss the glance she shot at Gerome, who was trying to evade his father.

They shared a glance but shook their heads, now wasn't the time.

Lissa's voice drew their attention. "You have the brand?!"

Everyone looked over to see a sheepish Owain trying to calm his mother. "Yes, I do."

Lissa started looking all over him. "Where, where?!"

Owain stopped her and held out his right hand. "It's right here, Mom."

Lissa stared at his hand, tears gathering in her eyes before she started bawling, falling to her knees as sobs wracked her.

Chrom was beside her in an instant. "See, I told you. All your worries were for naught."

Lissa kept crying, so, so happy to finally be free of that burden. When she finally stopped crying, and hugged both Chrom and Owain, Chrom was struck by something. Something he hadn't noticed in six, almost seven, years.

Lissa looked almost exactly like Emmeryn. The hairstyle was different and Lissa still had her headpiece, but…

It was uncanny how much Lissa resembled Emmeryn, heck, change the hairstyle and remove the headpiece and they'd be _identical_.

 _When did that happen?_

Chrom's thoughts had to be put on hold though, because Frederick cleared his throat.

"While I am _beyond_ thrilled for you, Lady Lissa, I fear our break has come to an end. We have to make Steiger soon if we are to assist."

Chrom nodded and rallied everyone together before taking off down the road once more. So far, they'd heard only good news, now it had to stay that way.

If only it would.

-Flavia—

"Move it ya wimps! We're not in snow anymore!"

Flavia was trying to rally both her own group and Ymir's forces. They'd received the message less than an hour after leaving the city, and as such, were marching with Ymir.

"Come now, Lady Flavia," Ymir tried. "Many of these soldiers have only just finished cleaning out the rest of my brother's forces. Surely some rest can be afforded?"

Flavia snorted. "No offense, but we're too far from Steiger to make a difference at this rate. I refuse to be useless and leave the fighting to that oaf!"

Ymir sighed, "Well, if that's your thinking. But, at least allow the troops to rest tomorrow. Tired soldiers are worse than no soldiers."

Flavia grunted her assent before jumping off the ridge to join the soldiers, Ymir sighed from atop her horse.

 _Corrin was far less stubborn than this woman. Hinoka wasn't this stubborn and that's saying something!_

Ymir sighed before spurring her horse onward. She had a bad feeling about this attack, like there was something going on behind the scenes that would threaten all of them, not just her forces.

She sighed again.

 _Why, oh why did I have to get chosen as a ruler? It was one thing to be asked by Naga to help them here, it's another to have to spend almost ten years ruling!_

She would later swear on her blood that she heard a voice whisper to her after the thought went through her head.

"Now you know my pain."

-Dawn—

The day broke like any other. Patrols marched, reports came in regularly, the cooks scrambled at their work to feed the garrison.

To Pheros, this was the kind of morning she always enjoyed. Between having to command the central forces, keep Steiger in shape, her daily prayers and rituals, it was nice to have a crisp morning to herself.

 _The scouts haven't reported anything out of the ordinary either._ She thought, sipping some tea _. Now if I could just get that poor horse of mine to wear that embellishment, this morning would be perfect._

A flash of light appeared behind her and she felt a migraine set in.

 _And, today is ruined._

"Why, hello there fair, Pheros. I come bearing tidings."

Pheros groaned, "The only tidings you bear are ill ones, Excellus. Now out with it!"

Excellus laughed, large lips flopping. "Why, did I interrupt something? You usually give me more than one sentence before snapping."

Pheros growled, "Excuse me for being tense when I could have an army attacking at any moment! Now out with it!"

Excellus kept smiling. "Well, if you're so insistent. My plan to crush the Ylissean League has borne fruit."

Pheros narrowed her eyes. "Truly?"

Excellus rolled his eyes. "Yes, and you don't need to sound so surprised. I have Rensal, Lady Elodie, and Lord Regios in my corner and they tell me most the league will be here by tonight. When they attack, my spies in the rebel army will kill the dissenting leaders and my supporters will declare the League treasonous."

Pheros frowned. "Your games could well backfire. How do you plan on convincing the commanders that serve the lords?"

Excellus smirked. "You let me worry about that."

He scratched at his chin. "Though, I think you have other things to worry about."

Pharos glared. "What do you…"

A whistle caught her ear, the noise growing ever louder.

"What the-"

A crash roared around them and shattered the tranquility. The ground shook and Pheros braced herself against the wall.

Excellus studied his nails. "Oh, I guess they're here."

Pheros glared. "Excellus, you fat toad! You knew they were here!"

Excellus shrugged. "It's all part of the plan. No need to worry your pretty head over it. Just do what defenders do."

He disappeared and Pheros was left to stew in her anger. She ran out of her quarters into the heart of the fort.

"Steiger is under attack! All soldiers, fight to the death! For Valm! For Walhart!

She rounded on a soldier next to her. "Bring me my horse! I'll be joining the battle."

The soldier saluted and ran off. Pheros growled, more impacts resounding through the fort.

 _Come then, Ylisseans. You may have been able to prepare for this attack, but Steiger is impenetrable and your allies will turn against you._

She smirked. _Come and be ground to dust on our walls._

-Severa—

"Keep firing! We need that tower down before the ladders can charge!"

Severa was directing a group of catapults and mages to attack a tower that had been raining hell on their forces. The damn thing had three, _three_ , ballistae on it and were killing or wounding three soldiers for every one that survived.

Severa ran over to one of the catapults and blasted its ammo with fire, setting the boulder ablaze.

"Fire!"

The boulder flew forward and slammed just below the tower's top. The balistae's fire fell off immediately, only one bolt firing a moment later.

Severa grinned, "Good, keep focusing on the tower! Taking it out completely is best but I want everyone else to focus on that dent we punched into the eastern wall!"

Severa looked to the walls and saw that the barrage had removed troops from the eastern flank and was completely clear.

"Ladders! Forward!"

The soldiers gave a great cry before charging the walls, long ladders held in their hands. Arrows rained on their heads, claiming some lives and wounding others, but the majority made it to the walls intact.

 _Good._ Severa cackled inwardly. _That's the outer walls. We just need to get through the inner walls and we'll be at the gates!_

Wings battered behind her and Severa turned to see a messenger. "Commander! The southeastern forces are pulling back from the walls!"

Severa gaped. "What? Why?!"

The messenger gestured to the walls. "They have a damn army of knights and mages waiting beyond the walls. Anyone that goes in is getting slaughtered!"

Severa cursed. "Get the laddermen back here! We'll need to reduce the walls to rubble so our cavalry has room to fight."

The messenger saluted before taking off. Severa waved down Nowi who was passing by overhead.

"What's up, Sev?"

Severa sighed. "We need to pull back. They have mages and knights inside and we don't have the room to outflank them. Tell everyone to pull back out of range and encircle the fort, we'll have to wait for our reinforcements."

Nowi nodded and a flash of light later she was flying away.

Severa turned back to the catapult crews. "Keep firing! Don't let up the assault until I say otherwise. Three rotations of three hours, make it happen!"

The soldiers saluted and Severa took off towards the center of the army. She passed carts full of rocks, weapons, or the wounded. She flew into the strategy tent to find Basilio and Say'ri arguing.

"We cannot send any more men in there, woman! They'll die by spear or fire in our current straights!"

Say'ri disagreed. "They cannot stand before our skill! And besides, their spells and stamina are not infinite. We can wear them down!"

Severa cut in. "And then get run over when Yen'fay arrives! I agree with Basilio; we have to pull back for now."

Say'ri growled but Severa continued. "We need to encircle them and await the reinforcements. Most of the Shepherds along with Lady Rensal and Lord Constantine will be here in two days, Lady Ymir and the rest the day after that. Let them starve and we'll overwhelm them."

Say'ri wanted to argure, but the plan made sense.

Basilio laughed. "I'm glad someone can listen to reason. We shouldn't be in such a hurry to die, life is too rich to throw away, especially someone else's."

With the oddly wise words, Basilio left to pull the forces back and Say'ri left to do the same, still seething. Severa sighed, she wanted to sit down and scream.

The attack had proceeded as planned until those damn ballistae had opened and forced them back. Then they had mages and archers add to the onslaught and anywhere the catapults _weren't_ firing turned into a killing field.

 _I knew this place was considered impenetrable, but damn!_

Severa beat at her leg, Mercurius bouncing on her hip.

 _Now we have to wait, just wait and let any outside force surround us and grind us against the walls. Geez, if only dad were here. He'd figure out_ something _._

"Severa?"

Severa looked at the tent flap to see a concerned Lucina, grey hair plastered to her face.

"Oh, hi, Lucina."

Lucina walked up to Severa. "You ok?"

Severa sighed. "No, not really."

Lucina sat next to her. "Well, I'm guessing it's about the siege not going as planned."

Severa reached out for Lucina's hand, gripping it tightly. "On the nose."

Lucina sighed, leaning into Severa. "There's no point being upset over it, Sev. I know you will be, that's just who you are, but you can't save everyone."

Severa laid her head-on Lucina's shoulder, "I'm not upset about that, Lucy. I'm upset that all the casualties may not amount to anything. The outer walls are down, sure, but we haven't breached the keep and we must back off and encircle them. I… just feel like dad could do so much better."

Lucina smiled, nuzzling Severa's cheek. "I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit."

Severa smirked. "I think you give me too much credit."

Lucina nuzzled Severa's head towards her, resting their foreheads together.

"You've done a fantastic job, Sev. I don't think Robin could have done any better."

Severa paused. Robin? Not Uncle Rob?

Lucina frowned. "You ok, Sev?"

Severa kissed her, silencing any thought. Their brands still burned at the contact, but Severa didn't want Lucina to focus on those thoughts for now.

Severa was surprised when tongues became involved, but kept going until they were…interrupted.

"Ahem."

The broke apart, blushing deeply at the sight of a grinning Panne.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Severa looked away. "It's not nice to waltz in on people."

Panne shrugged. "Oh, I tried. I could hear both your hearts start racing and thought we had an assassin in camp. I was wrong."

She turned to leave. "Oh, and your secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone what I witnessed, Taguel's honor."

Panne disappeared from the tent, leaving two relieved and mortified girls.

Lucina spoke after a moment of silence. "Well… How long do you think we have until our parents come knocking down the door?"

Severa groaned. "I'd give them till after we're done here, _if that_."

Lucina giggled. "Well, I guess we'd have to talk about it eventually. Might as well make it steamy."

Severa gaped, "W-what?! What happened to the 'we can't reveal our relationship, it'll cause trouble' shtick?"

Lucina shrugged, "Oh, just thought about it and realized the inevitability. I'm still worried about other people's reactions, but I think our parents need to know. That way they're not in the dark."

Severa stared, not quite believing what was going on. She knew Lucina had always been a dork and free spirited from time to time, but this…

This was _weird_.

She couldn't question Lucina further as Lucina excused herself, kissed Severa's cheek, and left.

 _You're hiding something, Lucy_. Severa sighed internally. _Why won't anyone just_ talk _to me? I feel like I'm the problem here._

She grimaced as pain pulsed through her back. That had been happening for the last few days and she didn't like it.

 _Maribelle said I'm fine though. Maybe I just strained one of my muscles?_

Severa sighed, it really wasn't the time to be contemplating all this. She had to see to the encirclement and make sure everyone knew not to attack.

She wanted Constantine here before anything happened, and the more damage to the walls and stores of Steiger the better.

She flew out of the tent and began barking orders once more. There would be no further combat outside of the barrage today.

They'd just have to pray.

-Pheros—

"Staus report."

One of her commanders stepped forward. "The outer defenses are in ruins. There's no hope of reclaiming them without breaking our current lines."

Another stepped forward. "Our soldiers have suffered moderate casualties. While not catastrophic, if the line is broken we'll swiftly run out of room and have to leave the wounded."

Pheros growled. "And our stores?"

One more stepped forward. "We have almost a week's worth of provisions, two if we give half rations. But, our normal restock of medicine didn't make it from Temerle on time. We have maybe half stock."

Pheros growled again. "So, we can protect ourselves, feed ourselves, but we can't heal ourselves."

Her commanders nodded.

Pheros cursed. "Go to the soldiers, see what we can do. I don't want to rely on that snake's plans to get us out of this."

The commanders saluted and filed out of the room, leaving Pheros to her thoughts.

 _I'd rather charge their lines naked and bed the commander then follow that snake's plan. But, Lord Walhart saw fit to give me command of this fort and I will see it stand as a bastion to his dream or die trying!_

She slammed her fist into a wall.

 _Proceed with your plan, Excellus. But know this. Even should it succeed, I will claim your head myself!_

-Noon, Day 2—

"Well, Rensal's here."

Severa looked up from her parchment, blinking away spots from the sunlight.

"Oh, is she?"

Basilio nodded. "Yep. Her forces are approaching from the southwest, Say'ri verified the seal a messenger sent."

Severa sighed. "I'm assuming the good lady is not leading them."

Basilio nodded. "Yep, it's one of her proxies and her general leading them. Rensal remains in her palace."

Severa nodded, "Tell her proxy and general to meet here. Grab Say'ri while you're at it."

Basilio laughed. "Ah, you remind me of your old man more every day! Before I forget, your mother and father are supposed to arrive in two hours."

Severa smiled. "That's wonderful news. Thanks for letting me know."

Basilio waved as he left. "Thank me after we win this!"

Severa turned back to her parchment and sighed, relief flooding her. She didn't have to come up with all the tactics now. She could finally have some time to… relax wasn't it.

Not get hand cramps, that was it.

She sat back and got the table organized. She couldn't do anything about her disheveled hair but she could at least make the place look like less of a disaster.

"Commander, Khan Basilio, Lady Say'ri, and Rensal's commanders have arrived."

Severa perked up. "Thank you, corporal, send them in."

The tent flap opened and Basilio walked in first, eye twitching. Say'ri and another woman followed a moment later before the final guest stepped in.

"Your commander is a child?"

He was an older man, grey peppering his hair and steel grey eyes regarding her incredulously. He held himself with the surety of a veteran, but he had an aura of arrogance, odd for someone skilled in war.

Severa rolled her eyes. "I'm just the tactician, our commander is King Chrom. But, he and our head tactician are not here now so it falls to me and Khan Basilio."

The man snorted. "If you are but the secondary tactician, then it's small wonder you require aid."

The other woman glared at him. "That is quite enough, General Klaus. We came here to aid in the siege, not insult our allies."

Klaus snorted again "I'm aware, Jenna, but I find it hard to believe that the League has done so well when they're run by children. Minus the Khans, of course."

Basilio's eye twitched.

Severa groaned silently, this would be fun. "Look, we're not here to argue over how the League is run or complain about my age. We're here to take Steiger and strike a major blow against the Valmese."

The other woman, Jenna, nodded. "Yes, tell us where our soldiers are needed and they will be there."

She glared at Kraus. "Regardless of our personal opinions."

Kraus backed off, though he was obviously unhappy.

Severa pointed to the maps. "I need to know your forces composition first. Then, Basilio and I will point you in the right direction.

Say'ri spoke. "I already asked, they have mostly swordsmen and knights with a smaller number of mages. There are a few cavalry units but they're few and far between."

Severa nodded, "Thank you, Lady Say'ri. In that case, we need most your forces on the northern front of the fort. They have mostly archers stationed there and the thicker armor on your troops will be most advantageous."

Jenna nodded. "Very well, come along, Klaus." She left, followed by the stewing man.

"He doesn't like this situation."

Basilio laughed at Say'ri's words. "Of course, he doesn't! He's obviously used to being in command and having people over him that he's not sworn to hurts his pride."

Severa shook her head. "Pride, what a useless thing to have in war."

Say'ri took umbrage to that. "And what's so wrong with pride? It keeps people united."

Severa held up her hands. "I worded that poorly. I meant an _excess_ of pride is useless. All it does is get you and your troops killed."

Say'ri backed down, mollified.

"Alright, I'll go see to it that Rensal's forces get where they need to go. Let me know when Robin and the others get back, ok?"

Severa nodded, Basilio and Say'ri left with a short nod.

Severa waited another moment before slumping in her seat. Why? Why did everyone have to question her being here? It was just so annoying having to deal with people like that.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push against the burn in her back. The more her thoughts turned negative, the more her back burned. She'd figured that out throughout the day, every bit of bad news making her back burn and every bit of good news keeping it normal.

She wished she had a mirror.

"Hey, Sev? Why the long face?"

Severa opened her eyes. "Oh, hey, Morgan."

Morgan sat down. "You didn't answer."

Severa sighed. "I just met with some of our reinforcements. One's reasonable, the other's an ass."

Morgan giggled. "That seems to be the case with just about everything, huh?"

Severa chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"Well, Cordy, I don't we should interrupt."

"Oh, you're being silly, Robin. Of course, we should! We're supposed to embarrass them."

Morgan and Severa jumped up. "Mom! Dad!"

They rushed into their parent's arms, laughing and crying at being together again.

"Oh, it's great to see you two again," Cordelia laughed. "We knew you'd do a wonderful job."

Morgan snuggled into Cordelia's embrace. "We're just glad you're ok!"

Robin chuckled, stroking Severa's back to calm her down. "Yeah, we're just fine. We're so proud of both of you. Morgan, for keeping these poor saps supplied and going in the right direction."

Morgan giggled, scratching her head.

"And you, Severa, for not only getting them here safely, but giving us the best possible chance to take the fort. We can't thank you enough."

Severa smiled, pressing her head into Robin's shoulder. "Thanks, Dad."

Cordelia separated from Morgan and hugged Severa. "Hey, don't let your father keep you to himself."

Severa hugged her back. "Sorry, I missed you just as much, Mom."

Cordelia whispered into Severa's ear. "Remind me to tell you about what happened on the way there. I'll give you _all_ the details."

Severa giggled and Robin felt a shiver go down his spine. "Morgan, remind me to tell my side of the story about what happened while we were gone. I have a feeling I'll need to."

Morgan hugged him. "Will do!"

After their reunion, Morgan and Severa brought Robin and Cordelia up to speed.

"So, we're waiting on Constantine to get here and then we'll be able to charge, correct?"

Severa nodded. "Yep, even with our current reinforcements we don't have the numbers to break their front line."

Cordelia clapped her hands. "Wait, we just got back with our best infiltrators. Couldn't they lead a night raid with our stealth force?"

Severa blinked. "That… may work."

Robin grinned, "And you say chess confuses you?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. It's just intuition. Besides, who's to say they haven't already cut that route off?"

Morgan rubbed her temple. "They have. During one of my scout runs I saw them barring every window of the fortress and they collapsed a lot of the tunnels running underneath the fort. It'd need to be an aerial infiltration and they have archers watching the skies at all hours."

Robin hummed. "Have you tried using mages mounted on pegasi?"

Severa shook her head. "Most of our mages aren't trained to do it, and we have too few to cause any justifiable damage."

Robin hummed before snapping his fingers. "I got it."

Cordelia smirked. "Oh? Please share, love."

Robin shook his head. "Gather all the commanders together first, then I'll explain."

Severa and Morgan flew out of the tent, calling for a meeting. Cordelia remained behind, a concerned look on her face.

"Did the brand burn?"

Robin grit his teeth, gloved hand clenching. "It did, when I was rubbing Severa's back."

Cordelia bit her glove, "I'll need to see it later, preferably with Tharja. Hopefully, it's nothing."

Robin sighed, "I hope so too."

-Night—

The plan was set. The League would attack from the south, Rensal from the North, Constantine from the east, and Ymir from the west when the latter two arrived.

During the chaos, the Shepherds would charge through the southeastern edge of the walls and slip into the central building, finding and incapacitating Steiger's commander if possible.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

Robin was met with silence, the commanders nodding in agreement. "Very well, get some rest everyone, we attack when Constantine arrives. Dismissed."

That was the wrinkle in the previous plan. Ymir wouldn't arrive for another day after Constantine and they had received word that Walhart had begun moving south. He would arrive in four days and they didn't have time to wait for Flavia and Ymir.

Maribelle walked up to him. "Robin, do you have a moment?"

Robin nodded and followed Maribelle to the side where Henry and Cordelia were waiting.

"What's this about?"

Maribelle sighed. "Severa's been coming to me about a burning pain in her back. I used my strongest staff to suppress the pain, but it won't leave."

Henry spoke next. "It's happening whenever negative emotions surface. She's getting more irritable and easier to rile up, to the point only the Shepherds can really talk to her."

Cordelia frowned. "That doesn't sound like Severa at all. She was bright and cheery just this afternoon."

Henry laughed. "Oh, yes, she's truly a master of masks. She does her best for the others, but there's something _dark_ stirring in her. Something we need to suppress."

Robin frowned. "What do we need to do?"

Henry gestured to where Severa, Lucina, Nah, and Morgan were talking. "We need to seal the darkness in _both_ of your daughters. Severa's is stronger, but, better safe than sorry."

Robin shared a glance with Cordelia before they nodded slowly.

"Very well… I hate that we must do this, but… very well."

Henry and Maribelle nodded before Maribelle turned around. "Gaius, my love, can you come here?"

Gaius appeared not a moment later. "What's up, buttercup?"

Maribelle sniffed. "I still don't know why you must use that nickname."

Gaius smirked. "Because, it's just who I am."

Maribelle shook her head. "Anyway, I need you to put this sleeping draught in Morgan and Severa's meals."

Gaius blinked. "…Ok, what for?"

Henry laughed. "For things, of course! Magic stuff."

Gaius sighed. "I'm guessing you two are ok with this?"

Robin and Cordelia nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Alright then, two sleeping people, coming right up."

-Midnight—

The preparations were complete.

Severa and Morgan were laid next to each other, both snoring away. Around them lay numerous inscriptions and symbols carved into the earth, a variety of ingredients filling in the crevices.

Maribelle sat cross legged on one end of the circle, staff in hand, while Henry sat directly opposite from her.

Robin and Cordelia stood behind Henry and Maribelle respectively, all the Shepherds minus Lucina and Nah present.

Maribelle took a deep breath. "We're ready to begin. Cordelia, Robin, place your hands on our shoulders."

She sighed. "No one is to interfere with the ritual, even should the girls start screaming. To interrupt is to risk death."

Everyone nodded and Maribelle locked eyes with Henry. "Begin."

A purple miasma oozed out of Henry's hands, seeping to the floor and sticking to the symbols. A blue liquid flowed from Maribelle's staff, running down the shaft and flooding the symbols as well. They flowed and circled around each other until the opposing forces met in the center of the circle where Morgan and Severa rested.

Henry and Maribelle began to chant in unison.

"Mungu wa Higer Ndege,"

Severa and Morgan began to float upwards.

"Adui yako anakaa hapa,"

Morgan started whimpering.

"Kuongeza panga wako na muhuri yake,"

The mists rose above the girls, lines of magic attaching themselves to the chanters and parents.

"Kuongeza maji wako na kuzama yake,"

A black and purple fog began to surround the girls, Severa's thicker than Morgan's.

"Kavu ardhi zako na njaa yake,"

Severa's eyes flew open, her scream ripped the air.

"Kutuma radi yako na kumwangamiza,"

The magic reared back and dove into the black fog, making both girls scream.

"Hebu Adui yako akiwa na hawaoni mwanga,"

The black fog tried to fight the force but was swiftly pressed back into Morgan's skin, just over her heart.

"Kuwatawanya majivu yake kwa upepo,"

Severa's fog fought back much harder, pushing against their magic with equal might. Robin gasped and dropped to his knees.

"Muhuri yake tupate kujua amani,"

The fog pressed onward and forced the fog into Severa's back, her screams intensifying sevenfold.

"Usiku na mchana kujibu miungu kuwaita,"

Maribelle and Henry slammed their hands and staff into the circle.

"Kifo Muhuri!" **(1)**

The seal glowed a blinding white, consuming everyone's vision as Severa and Morgan screamed once more. When vision returned, the girls were lying on the ground again, unconscious.

"Morgan!" Cordelia cried, rushing to her daughter's side. She ripped off her shirt and stared hard at the brand over her breast.

The six eyes were surrounded by ghostly hands, fingers strangling the mark and dimming it.

Cordelia sobbed, it had worked.

"Cordy! Come here!"

She looked up from Morgan's prone form, moving only when Maribelle took hold of her, and went to Robin's side.

"What happened?"

Robin shoook his head. "Just, look."

She did and gasped.

The mark was larger now, with more detail etched into Severa's skin. It formed a dragon with six wings, and stretched from her shoulders to her tailbone. Runes ran the length of Severa's back, and the seal was fainter on her than on Morgan.

Henry sighed. "The power _is_ sealed. But, I fear it's only been concentrated and it'll take more than just myself and Maribelle to seal it completely."

Maribelle walked up, Morgan cradled in a grim Kellam's arms. "I don't know why, but the aura was vastly more concentrated in Severa than Morgan. Hers is fully sealed, but we will need more magic to seal Severa's, and even then it may not be enough."

Cordelia pulled Severa into her arms. "We'll do all we can. For now, we need to get ready for the fight tomorrow."

Robin nodded, taking Morgan from Kellam. "Yes, everyone, get some rest. This will be dealt with in due time."

The Shepehrds dispersed slowly, many went to check on Morgan and Severa personally before leaving.

Nowi was the last to walk up.

"Robin, Cordelia..."

Robin sighed. "Yes, Nowi?"

She took a deep breath. "Please... don't tell Frederick about this. I've already made everyone else promise."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes. "You tell Frederick everything, why hide this?"

Nowi's eyes sharpened. "You both know they just showed fell blood. And I doubt you're dumb enough not to make the connection."

Cordelia visibly wilted while Robin spoke. "Of course, I realized it the moment I saw Severa's mark! But, why would we keep this from..."

Then it hit him. "Naga have mercy."

Cordelia blinked. "What?"

Robin shook his head slowly. "...Thank you for telling me this, Nowi. We'll be sure to keep quiet."

Nowi nodded and left.

Robin started walking back to camp, Cordelia ran to catch up with him.

After a few minutes of trying, and failing, Cordelia jogged into camp ahead of him. She laid Severa in her tent and then went back to wait for her husband.

Robin arrived a moment later, laying Morgan into the other cot. He avoided Cordelia's eyes until he sat down.

"Cordelia... I..."

Cordelia kneeled in front of him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Go ahead, Robin. Everything's fine."

Robin took a ragged breath. "No, it's not, Cordy."

He looked up, tears in his eyes. "Remember, when I had Henry help me investigate my brand, after he joined?"

She nodded.

"Well, we found that it's part of Grimleal noble families and I told him to stop his reasearch, but... I didn't."

Cordelia tilted her head. "And?"

Robin gasped for breath, "I... I'm fell blood, Cordelia. And so are our daughters, all four of them."

Cordelia embraced him. "That doesn't matter, you're still Robin, my husband, the love of my life. What's it matter?"

Robin pulled away. "You don't understand, Cordelia. Severa told us that Grima was resurrected in her time, after Chrom was murdered. I went with him to that battle and Grima arrived after I disappeared. Don't you see?"

Cordelia shook her head, "No, Robin, I don't."

Robin stood up and started pacing. "I'm a _vessel_ , Cordelia! My blood is so thick with Grima's own that I can be used to resurrect the dragon and I _did_. I'm the reason Severa, Morgan, Lucina, and Nah have suffered so much. I killed everyone!"

Robin slumped back into the chair, sobbing hard. His mind was in turmoil, everything he'd known turned on its head. He'd cursed his children to horrid fates and brought about the end of the world. He'd killed his friends and family by losing to Grima.

He killed Cordelia.

What was he worth now? He wasn't worth love and affection, he wasn't worth _anything_. Not if he was responsible for such horror.

A pair of hands cupped his face, pulling his eyes to pools of red.

"Robin... I. Don't. Care. What happened to our girls is awful, but that wasn't _you_. You are a strong, caring man. You would not fall to such a thing as temptation, you told me that yourself. These years of marriage have been the happiest of my life and I want us to spend all our days together."

She pulled him into a hug. "You have put your faith in me. Now, let me put that faith in you. Let _all_ of us put that faith in you. Be the Robin we all know and love and never, for one second, think you are Grima. I swore my love to a man, not a god."

Robin sobbed into her shoulder, relief and love placating his anxieties for now. He pulled away after his tears had dried.

"Thank you, Cordy. You always know just what to say."

Cordelia smiled. "Of course I do. I know you after all.

She yanked him into a long, tender kiss.

"Now then," She began after pulling away. "We have a fort to take. We need our tactician, and I think he's up to the challenge."

Robin smiled, nuzzling against her, "You got it, I'll do all I can."

They walked out of the tent, leaving their daughters to sleep. They entered their own tent and fell into each other's arms, their comfort shared, Robin's angel saving him again.

-Morning—

"Lord Constantine has arrived! King Chrom has been spotted riding towards us!"

Robin sighed in relief. They could go forward with the plan now.

"All right, let's go meet them. Everyone else, get in position!"

The soldiers ran to follow his orders, Robin and the other Shepherds went out to meet their friends and leader.

Lucina felt... odd. She knew something had occured last night, the soldiers were whispering about a bright flash of light that had occured around midnight, but none of the others would speak of it. Along with that, she'd had a dream where the sun and moon had fused into perfect halves, like they'd reached a mutual agreement to become one.

It was strange.

She shook her head as a dust cloud grew larger, her father's party growing ever closer. She did note, with some bewilderment, that there were now two wyverns and three pegasi following the horses but she focused in on her father at the front.

"Hail, Chrom!" Robin shouted, waving as Chrom finally came within earshot. "It took you forever, but we can finally take this fort!"

Chrom laughed as he dismounted. "Well, I had to deliver those orders you sent us and we had to keep within half-a-day of them to boot. Still, you seem to have this siege well in hand."

Robin smirked. "Well, I'm just glad everyone's ok. And, you seem to have brought some new faces."

Lucina, closer now, felt her eyes widen. "Gerome? Owain?"

Gerome turned from tending to Minerva to smile at Lucina. "It's good to see you, Lucina. I'm glad you've been well.

His eyes narrowed behind the mask. "Though... I don't think you had grey hair last we met."

Lucina laughed. "Well, that's quite the story..."

A boisterous voice cut in. "Surely, surly Gerome, you can tell why? The stress of her grand mission has caused my dear cousin to grey early!"

He appeared before her, kneeling. "I apologize most profusely, dear cousin. My negligence to the cause has resulted in the loss of your midnight locks!"

Lucina felt a bead of sweat roll down her neck. "That's... not quite right, Owain. This is my natural hair color."

She pulled him up into a hug. "But, it's good to see you again."

Owain hugged her hard. "It's... good to see you too, Lucina."

They pulled apart and another voice spoke behind them.

"You're yankin my chain. That's Owain, my little boy that likes using sticks as traps?"

Donnel and Lissa walked up, one with a radiant smile and the other very confused.

"Oh, uh, hi, dad."

Donnel shook his head. "Man, so this is what Robin and Chrom felt like."

Lucina giggled and left Owain to his parents, trying to find her mother. Spotting her, Lucina ran up.

"Mother!"

Sumia turned around and smiled, pulling Lucina into a hug. "Hey, Lucy, how are you?"

Lucina smiled into Sumia's shoulder. "Fine, just glad to see you and father back."

Sumia giggled. "Well, we actually have a bit of a surprise for you."

Lucina pulled back. "Oh, what surprise?"

Sumia pointed behind Lucina and she turned around.

"LUUUUUUUCCCCCCCYYYYYY!"

A blue blur slammed into Lucina, nearly making her fall, "Cynthia?!"

The younger girl was hopping in Lucina's embrace. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! I'm so happy to see you again! I...I... bwaaahaaaaaa!"

Lucina held tight to her crying sister, whispering reassurances into Cynthia's ears while tears ran down her face.

Chrom walked up to Sumia's side, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Would you look at that." He whispered. "Our little goose and pony-princess together again."

Sumia sighed. "Yeah, I'm so glad."

Robin joined them. "First, Gerome and Owain. Now, little Cynthia all grown up. What's next? Brady?"

Chrom laughed, "I don't think that's too farfetched my friend. But, why don't you send the orders to Lord Constantine? I wish we could all have our reunions but we need to attack soon."

Robin nodded and waved a messenger over, they were to attack in three hours on the dot.

-Pheros—

"Ma'am, we are completely surrounded."

Pheros slammed the table, angry beyond words. Excellus had promised the rebel forces would turn on the League and deliver them victory, but he'd yet to appear again.

As if invoked, a bright flash heralded his entrance.

"The forces outside will attack in three hours. My plan will go into motion thirty minutes after that."

Pheros growled. "You make promises, but I have yet to see them delivered!"

Excellus chuckled. "Oh, it just hasn't been the right time recently. The players weren't all on the board and, now that they are, everything can move forward."

Pheros growled again. "Then get your plans moving! If this fort falls, it will be because _you_ could not deliver! Walhart will have your head!"

Excellus grimaced. "Not quite, besides, there's no need to get in such a twist. Steiger will not fall."

Excellus disappeared in another flash of light, leaving Pheros to stew in her anger.

"Get me my horse! The fate of the fort rides on the next few hours!"

-Constantine—

"Charge!"

Constantine's cavalry charged towards the ruined walls, making use of the massive holes punched in them to give themselves room.

Constantine himself was directing his men into the fort with Ignatius at his side. They'd made some headway and were getting ready to charge the gates themselves.

"Milord," Ignatius called. "It appears King Chrom is approaching us."

Constantine paused. "King Chrom went with the force infiltrating the main building. What is he doing here?"

Ignatius shook his head, "I don't know, milord. Mayhaps something has changed?"

Constantine sighed. "I hope not, that would make this so much har-"

He was interrupted by a great green spear impaling Ignatius, a strangled gasp escaping his old friend before his life fled him.

Constantine whirled around, "Who dares?!"

All he saw was a horse adorned in gold and the figure of Chrom, arm outstretched.

 _That can't be!_ Constantine thought in horror. _King Chrom is far too honorable a man to betray me, I could see it in his eyes!_

The figure grew closer and Constantine's eyes hardened.

 _That, is not King Chrom. It carries no Falchion at its side, just a silver sword_.

But he did admit the resemblance was uncanny. The being shared just about every feature of Chrom, from the blue hair to his face and armor. The only difference were the eyes, glowing red replacing deep cerulean.

"Come then beast!" Constantine roared. "See how you fair against my blade!"

He spurred his horse forward, ignoring the shouts of his men realizing what had just happened. He gave a war cry and raised his sword, slicing the air as he passed.

The creature parried the blow and sped past him, turning the horse so hard it was amazing its legs didn't break. Constantine tried to turn his horse to face the threat, but was too late.

He gasped as the creature's blade pierced his armor, driving straight through his chest. His horse cantered forward a bit before another slash cut his liver open, blood pouring from the wound.

By now, he could barely see. But, he was able to look up to the horrified views of his soldiers and found them.

 _Elodie... Mary... you smug bitches!_

His sisters were smiling, faces gleeful as his life fled through his wounds.

 _Curse you both! You made a deal with the devil for this, and when he comes calling..._

He grinned maniacally.

 _I will be the one to collect!_

Constantine fell from his horse, the last things he heard were the calls of betrayal and cries for vengeance.

-Jenna—

 _Something's not right._

Jenna glanced around from where she was observing the field, alone save for her guards.

The plan was going smoothly. Last she'd heard, the Shepherds had successfully infiltrated the castle and Ymir was only a few hours away from joining them and wrapping up the fort's capture.

So why did she feel so uneasy?

A rustling caught her attention and a familiar figure stepped out of the brush.

 _Sir Gaius? What's he doing here?_

One of her guards stepped forward. "Who goes there?"

They were met with a dagger to the throat.

Jenna's horse reared as she tried to catch her bearings. "What are you doing?!"

The figure glanced up and all she saw were dead, red eyes.

"Lady Jenna, run!"

Her final guard jumped in front of her and slapped the horse on the rump, making it gallop away into the forest. Jenna heard flesh tear behind her and she couldn't help the tears that fell down her face.

Her horse galloped back towards Rensal's lines, eventually breaking through the brush to find Kraus and a few of his guards.

"Klaus!"

The older man turned around, face hewn from stone.

"Why, you're quite disheveled, Jenna."

Jenna felt her nerves go up a notch. "Now's not the time! There's an assassin impersonating one of the Shepherds, we need to flush him out!"

Klaus stroked his chin. "Really?"

Jenna wanted to scream. "Yes!"

Klaus smirked. "Than they've done a better job then I thought."

Jenna felt her eyes widen, wh-.

She felt a blade sink into her back, making her fall of her horse. She couldn't feel her legs, she couldn't move!

"Well done, puppet. Tell your master that they'll have my full support after I take care of Rensal. The poor woman thinks I'll be delivering the tactician to her and all she'll get is a knife."

Jenna tried to pull herself up. "Klaus... you son of a whore!"

Klaus motioned to something behind Jenna and a cold hand pulled her up by the hair.

"Goodnight, Jenna. I'll make sure Rensal hears every detail of your death before I kill her."

A knife flashed across her throat and Jenna knew no more.

-Robin—

"Miriel, hit that hallway on the left!"

A blast of fire and screams had Robin roaring again, "Sully, Frederick! Charge!"

The two knights thundered down the cleared hallway, killing any stragglers as they went.

Robin panted, trying to keep his bearings. They'd been able to advance through most of the fortress, but met heavy resistance as they made their way to the heart of Steiger.

He rolled away from an axe blow and opened the man's side, stabbing the war monk again to be sure.

"Cordelia! Nowi took a hit from a wyrmslayer!"

Cordelia's steed streaked by him, staff at the ready while Nowi and Nah kept a steady stream of flame flowing down a hall.

"Chrom, where are you?!"

Footsteps heralded his friend's arrival.

"Well, this is going worse than I expected."

Robin groaned, sending a wolf shaped bolt to bite a swordsman in half.

"Tell me about it! We still haven't breached their sanctum."

Chrom dashed at a sage that had turned the corner, striking until he clipped the woman. She rolled to the side only for Mercurius to find her gut and Falchion took her head.

Chrom panted. "We're almost there. Only a few more to go."

Robin nodded and they took off down the hall, eventually reaching the heart of the fortress where the majority of the fighting was taking place.

They dodged a broken body that Kellam had thrown away and charged the line, Chrom surprising a heavily armored swordsman while Robin fried another knight before blocking a lance with Mercurius.

"Keep up the assault! Our 'friends' are almost here!" A feminine voice cried.

Robin jumped back, spotting the soldier giving the directions.

She was a pretty woman with long blonde hair covering one of her eyes. She was dressed in crimson armor like Maribelle's. A Valkyrie.

"And what 'friends' do you speak of, milady?"

The woman paused in her orders, smirking at Robin, "Oh, you'll see before long. Wouldn't want to show my hand too soon."

Robin glared at her before charging the line again. "Morgan! I need a boost!"

A black blur flew behind him and grabbed his arm, throwing him over the enemy line and giving him a straight shot to the commander.

"Hold the line! I'll deal with him!" Pheros bellowed.

A stream of fire flew toward Robin, followed by a pillar of flame that he dodged, if barely. He countered with a column of lightning that she dodged away from, allowing Robin to run toward her.

She fired another three streams of flame, making him swerve and dash from side to side before she summoned a large pillar of fire that he flipped away from.

"Not bad, Ylissean. You're quite skilled to avoid my flames."

Robin kept Mercurius before him, "And you have quite the control over fire. But..."

He smirked. "I know someone better."

Pheros glared before she forced her horse back, just barely escaping a blast of flame followed by a stream of white hot fire.

Miriel walked forward, Valflame open and belching sparks.

"For a neophyte, you have quite the command of flame. But, you still lack the precision and power necessary to do much better than a simple Bolganone." Miriel scolded.

She adjusted her spectacles, "And besides, Robin, it is your _wife_ that specializes in fire. I work in explosions."

Robin shrugged. "Hey, they both involve flame. What do you want me to say?"

Miriel shook her head. "Nothing that wouldn't require lengthy instruction, no. Instead, Gregor, dear, would you take care of this for us?"

Pheros blinked before feeling a leg kick her square in the gut. She gasped and flew off her horse, rolling along the ground until another boot stopped her.

She looked up blearily, shocked to see her soldiers slain.

Robin walked up to her, placing his sword under her chin. "Your fortress has fallen. Our battle is won."

Pheros glared before she began to laugh.

"What is so humorous about your predicament, milady?"

Frederick's question made Pheros turn to him, a zealous gleam in her eyes. "You're cause is destroyed, Ylisseans! You simply don't know it!"

Chom frowned. "What do you mean?"

Pheros grinned. "All glory... to Walhart!"

She jerked her head forward and opened her throat on Mercurius, making the Shepherds curse.

Robin glanced around, the fortress was quiet now.

"What do you think she meant?" Lissa mumbled.

Robin shook his head, but Panne's head shot up, "Heartbeats, closing in fast."

Nowi, still in dragon form, took a whiff. "They smell like desperation."

A pair of Ylissean knights and a Feroxi fighter rounded the corner.

"King Chrom! The rebel forces have turned on us! Lady Say'ri and Khan Basilio have ordered a retreat!"

Chrom blinked. "What?!"

The knights took up positions in the hall while the fighter went on. "Lord Constantine is dead and his family claims King Chrom killed him. Lady Jenna is dead as well and General Klaus named us the killers after finding a dagger with the Ylissean seal in her back!"

Chrom cursed. "The Valmese set us up!"

Sumia alighted next to him. "But, how can they claim treason from a dagger? The seal can be found on any official piece of merchandise or coin!"

The fighter gulped "They... claim it to be King Chrom's _personal_ seal."

Chrom cursed again. "Elodie and Mary, it has to be."

Robin gulped. "Um, Chrom? Mind explaining to the class?"

Chrom sighed. "Lord Constantine's sisters. They've desired power from him for a long time and likely made a deal with the Valmese to have their brother killed and us framed. We have to leave, now."

Robin agreed. "You heard the man, let's go! Retreat to the south and reunite our forces!"

They fled en masse, everyone charging out of the main building and through the path they'd cleared. But, now they fought Valmese and former rebels alike, striking down those that got in their way and dodging past the rest.

Lucina found herself surrounded when she just got past the walls, parrying a blow and trying to push forward.

"Don't worry, Lucy! I'm coming!"

Cynthia dove into the throng, skewering two before clearing some room with a sweep.

"Let's go!"

She pulled Lucina onto her mount and prepared to take off before a spear impaled the Pegasus's wing.

The mount reared in pain, throwing Cynthia and Lucina to the ground. The throng surrounded them and Cynthia jumped up, Gaé Bolg in hand with Lucina following a moment later.

"Man, this sucks."

Lucina nodded. "Quite, this'll be tough."

Cynthia smirked. "Nothing we haven't done before though, let's go!"

They began their fight, whirling and slashing at the endless throng around them. But, every one injured or killed brought three more. Lucina blocked three strikes and jumped backwards, twirling at Cynthia's scream.

"Cynthy!"

Cynthia had a gash in her arm, the limb hanging useless by her side. She still held Gaé Bolg, but was struggling to hold her own. Lucina's distraction cost her, a steel fist crashing into her skull and sending her rolling to Cynthia's side.

She came up seeing double, just barely turning another blow aside.

Her breath came out as a mist and she shivered.

 _Why is it so cold?_

Her answer came a moment later.

"Get away from my daughters!"

Sumia came roaring from the sky, an icy sheen over her being. She couldn't take all of the soldiers on, even her rage addled mind could see that, so she did the one thing she could do.

She ripped the heat right out of the soldiers.

The field and soldiers became ice, freezing immediately, leaving Cynthia and Lucina untouched. Sumia gathered the heat above her into a great ball of fire and sent it down range, erasing a group of cavalry chasing some of the Shepherds.

Sumia landed. "Are you two ok?"

Cynthia and Lucina just blinked. "That... was awesome, mom."

Sumia shook her head, "Never mind that! We need to go! Ymir's arrived and her forces are clearing a path for us to retreat!"

She pulled Lucina onto her mount and instructed Cynthia to follow Frederick and Stahl, who'd rode up to the scene of the carnage.

They took to the sky and Lucina looked back one last time.

Fields of dead littered the ground, many of them Ylissean soldiers caught by surprise and the original Valmese defenders. So much death and destruction, all because of a Valmese ploy.

In her mind, Lucina felt a fire spark, one that had been kindled in every Shepherd, and survivor of the betrayal.

There would be vengeance on the ones that betrayed them. Not the soldiers, but the commanders that had turned them over to the Valmese for power.

And Walhart would fall, along with his empire.

Justice demanded no less, and should he not capitulate peacefully, the fields would run with his blood.

So they swore.

 _Ch. End_

 **(1) The chant is Swahili. It translates to. 'Oh Gods of the Higher Plain, you're enemy is here. Raise thine swords to seal him, raise thine water to drown him, dry thine land to starve him, send thine thunder and destroy him. Let thine enemy see not the light, scatter his ashes to the wind! Seal him so that we may know peace! Night and day answer the gods call, Death Seal!'**

 **My. God.**

 **This son of a gun comes in at 33 pages and damn near 12,200 words. It's my longest chapter _ever_.**

 **Kiwi, I'm so sorry that you have to edit this.**

 **Kiwi: Yeah, okay, let me tell you a thing! I am tired, I am cranky, my nerves are shot from anxiety, I was scared to death Cynthia or Lucina or Sumia were gonna die, Pheros is amazing and deserved to be recruitable, and you just write so well and the whole Severa-Grima's Brand sideplot is so wonderful and I- *starts sobbing and mumbling incoherently***

 **7: Okay, Kiwi, just go home, you've earned it**

 **Kiwi: *Nods and retreats, blowing her nose as she goes***

 **Severa: Thank heaven that's over with. I'm exhausted.**

 **Lucina: Same here, I think we all need a break.**

 **7: Agreed, let's do review responses and go to bed.**

 **Greyjedi449t: If you make it down this far, hope you enjoy!**

 **Kpanda100: I'm glad you liked the last few chapters and I agree. There's little to no mention about Robin's children being of fell blood and I wanted to show that, while most of the Shepherds are fine with this, not all of them are. Hope you enjoy this labor of two-and-a-half days writing!**

 **Goodralisk: Kiwi was in London so I had to give you a raw chapter *shrug* can't really do anything about that. You'l likely find this chapter even more brutal, a bit heartwarming, a _lot_ more heartwrenching, and a good amount of action. Hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Anyway, me and the cast are going to bed, we're pooped. Have a nice day everyone!**


	43. Dues and Debts

**Man, that was FUN!**

 **Severa: Your definition of fun continues to astound me.**

 **Lucina: That was exhausting.**

 **7: Hey, we got to use the big set! I've had that thing ready to go for almost six months!**

 **Severa: Yeah, but it was a mess getting everyone organized!**

 **Lucina: It was fun with all the effects though. I haven't gotten to appear in a scene with Cynthia for a while either.**

 **7: Yep, and now, we get the aftermath! Two shall die this day!**

 **Severa: Oh? Who?**

 **7: You'll see my friend, you'll see.**

 **Lucina: Why, oh why, do I not like that look in your eye?**

 **Severa: Lucy, you rhymed again.**

 **Lucina: Oh, sorry. I've been trying to figure out poems.**

 **7: Well, I can't help you there.**

 **Severa: Why the sudden interest in poems?**

 **Lucina: Secret!**

 ***Kiwi Corner!***

 **Severa: That… doesn't reassure me.**

 **7: Ah, it'll be fine. Anyway, let's go to the show!**

 _Dues and Debts_

The shattered army fled as far south as possible, groups of every size fleeing into the mountains. They'd been unpursued after they entered the forest, but that was bitter news in the wake of such tragedy.

Days passed in a haze of leaves and snow, the winter season setting in with a vengeance. A small camp that had been set up in the most sheltered valley slowly growing as the remnants of the Ylissean, Ferox, and Ymir forces congregated.

Olivia and a squad of cavaliers arrived first, her innate understanding of snowy terrain leading them. While she wasn't the most senior officer in the joint forces, she was still a Shepherd and the common soldiers looked to her for guidance.

"Has anyone else arrived?"

Olivia was standing atop one of the large rocks at the mouth of the valley, talking with one of their scouts the day after they'd arrived.

The man shook his head, "We've had a squad of knights and a few of the Feroxi show up, but I haven't seen hide or hair of the commanders."

Olivia sighed, that wasn't good.

"It's been three days. We agreed that if we needed to retreat, we were to make our way to this valley. Everyone was briefed on it."

The scout squinted through the trees, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but there's been no sign of them. Maybe they retreated back to Rosanne?"

Olivia shook her head, "Impossible, they had Walhart and Rensal's forces to the North and Constantine's forces to the east. Trying to make Rosanne would be suicide."

The scout gave her an odd look, "That… makes sense. I'll keep up with my observations, ma'am, and you'll be the first to know if I see anything."

Olivia nodded, "Good. We need to regroup soon or this will be a long winter."

The scout saluted before turning back to the woods, Olivia blurring back into the camp.

She reappeared next to her tent, pushing aside the flap and entering without a sound. The lack of supplies from their rushed retreat made it impossible to house everyone and they'd been forced to shove as many as possible into what they had.

Except her. The soldiers had insisted she get a tent to herself, and they wouldn't take no for an answer.

But, the last thing she wanted was privacy. It gave her too much time to think.

She sat next to her cot and pulled out her blade, the great Tyrfing staring at her. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. They'd had allies, a plan, a way to hurt the Valmese before the blasted cold set in. They were set to be together again after being apart for weeks, new volunteers swelling their ranks.

Now, they were cowering in a no-name valley while their enemies gathered around them and prepared.

'It's been a horrible anniversary, that's for sure.'

Olivia sighed into the cold air. Beneath all her worry and anxiety about trying to get everyone back together, a selfish voice made its anger known. Today was the day she and Lon'qu had been married, six years now.

'He promised to try and find my favorite wine. I wonder if he did?'

She sighed again, slowly unclenching her fist. A splash shattered the silence as the water fell from her hand.

This was bad. Her powers were getting ever more tied to her emotions, and if she had to guess, it was happening to the others too.

'The price was great, just like they said. We knew that this had a chance to change us, but it's been getting worse since Nowi changed.'

Her thoughts turned back to when she recalled how she came into her powers.

* * *

 _They'd slain them._

 _The last of the einherjar had faded away, leaving Olivia panting. The others were just fine, not even breathing hard after that mess of a fight._

 _Robin may have had his fair share of odd habits but he knew positioning like no other._

 _Olivia was standing in the center of the castle, wondering why she'd been called here. Chrom, Robin, Frederick, and Lon'qu were standing in front of her, a gold bound book in Chrom's hands._

 _"_ _Olivia," Robin began, "You've proven yourself quite capable in these last few engagements."_

 _Chrom stepped forward, "In light of those achievements, we would like to offer you a chance to grow even stronger."_

 _He held up the book._

 _"_ _This, is the book known as 'Infinita Potentia'. It will allow you to move beyond your body's limits and fight to the fullest of your abilities."_

 _Frederick spoke next, "However, the book's power comes at a price. It will find that which you are most compatible with and attempt to force it into your very being. As you might imagine, this makes those that rule over such things quite slighted."_

 _Lon'qu stepped forward while she quailed, "But, they are at least willing to bargain. Many will grant you the power for even daring to stand against them. The choice, though, is yours. Should you choose not to accept, you will still be a valued member of the Shepherds and a loyal follower of Ferox."_

 _He put a hand on her shoulder, his hand shaking a bit at the contact._

 _"_ _And, you will still be my beloved. That will never change."_

 _Olivia took a deep breath before nodding, "I'll do it."_

 _Robin frowned, "Are you completely sure? We'll gladly give you all the time you need."_

 _Olivia shook her head, "No, I've been the wallflower for too long. I will never stop being shy, that's just who I am, but I would rather be able to defend what I love with everything I have."_

 _Robin smiled, nodding to an equally pleased Chrom, "Very well. Take the book, and break its seal. It'll take care of the rest. But, when you reach where it takes you, you must state your name."_

 _Olivia gulped, "Anything else?"_

 _Chrom nodded, "After that, you must say 'I come to claim what is mine by right and blood. So sayeth the one who conquered all else.' From there, you have to wing it."_

 _Olivia nodded and took the book from Chrom, breaking the seal on its pages with a snap._

 _Light flooded from the page, engulfing Olivia and whisking her away before she could scream._

 _When the light died away, she found herself in a bubble, surrounded by darkness._

 _"_ _Where… am I?"_

 _She heard water running around her, just barely able to see small rivers around her and a few rivulets running along the bubble's wall._

 _She glanced around nervously, "…Hello?"_

 _Silence greeted her before more water began to fill the bubble, rising to her waist in seconds._

 ** _"_** ** _Who dares to try and wrest control of my domain?"_**

 _Olivia looked about in near panic, but calmed herself down when the water ceased to rise._

 _"_ _My name is Olivia Rince. I come to claim what is mine by right and blood. So sayeth the one who conquered all else."_

 _Light bloomed in the darkness, illuminating a long, serpentine figure._

 ** _"_** ** _Thou hast dared to speak words older than all save the earth. Art thou so brave as to say them when confronted with terror?"_**

 _Olivia gulped hard, "Beyond doubt."_

 _A sinister chuckled resonated through the chamber._

 ** _"_** ** _Then face the terror lurking in the water of life."_**

 _Light bloomed again, this time remaining as the serpentine figure surrounded her bubble, revealing a smooth body devoid of scales and nearly see through, organs clear and pulsating. The body twisted itself further around until the lights tracing its body revealed its head._

 _Olivia had to keep herself from screaming._

 _The head was huge, a great mouth opening into its transparent throat gaping in a sinister smile. Great bulbs sat on the sides of its head, pure white with little specks of nauseous green marking them as eyes._

 _The sinister chuckle reverberated again._

 ** _"_** ** _I am Tiamat! Goddess of water! I give life and take it as easy as breathing! Can thou still state thine purpose while basking in my aura?"_**

 _Olivia could barely think, the horror of a High God's form before her._

 _"_ _I…I…"_

 _The great eel convulsed, nearly making her sick._

 ** _"_** ** _Oh? Expecting something grander? I suppose that little girl Naga creates quite a striking figure compared to me and my brethren."_**

 _Olivia closed her eyes, trying hard to form her words._

 _The eel's eyes slid down to the bottom of its jaw, a pupil opening in the white._

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, you need not worry. You are the first to speak such heresy to me in many eons, so I shall make your death swift. After all, you do not deserve this power."_**

 _Olivia felt her eyes snap open, a bravery born of desperation born in her breast._

 _"_ _My name is Olivia Rince."_

 _The eel's eye narrowed, jaw opening ever wider._

 ** _"_** ** _You dare-"_**

 _"_ _I come to claim what is mine by right and blood. So sayeth the one who conquered all else."_

 _The eel grimaced, a horrifying sight, before peals of shrieking laughter rang through Olivia's head._

 ** _"_** ** _Thou hast been able to find courage, even in horror's face. Courage born of desperation, most assuredly, but courage none the less."_**

 _The eel and darkness disappeared, replaced by a figure in the vague shape of a woman on a plane of white._

 ** _"_** ** _You have displayed that which I sought. As a… reward, for the amusement you've given me, I will grant you power over water on par with my own."_**

 _The figure raised its hand, pain consuming Olivia a moment later._

 ** _"_** ** _But, know this. The power I grant is great, but the vessel is still mortal. Life will be spent if you go beyond what you can handle, and I will take something of yours that you value as recompense."_**

 _A light fled Olivia's body and entered the figure's hand._

 ** _"_** ** _You are defined by your love of dance and song. As I only granted one power, I will take but one of these. From here, until the day you forsake these powers, you will never be able to sing."_**

 _The figure waved its hand and Olivia disappeared._

 ** _"_** ** _Fare thee, and thine companions well. Chosen of Naga."_**

 _Olivia reappeared in the castle, sputtering as Lon'qu rushed to her side._

 _"_ _What happened?"_

 _Robin's question took a moment to answer, but Olivia raised her hand and water shot out of the flask at Chrom's hip._

 _Robin grinned, "I see. Water. That's quite the lottery."_

 _Frederick sighed, "What did she have to pay?"_

 _Olivia spoke, voice scratchy._

 _"_ _I can't sing. Half my performances require it, I… I can't perform until I give the power up."_

 _Robin sighed, "That's about what we expected. You aren't the only one to pay a price like that."_

 _He held up his hand, lightning sparking between his fingers._

 _"_ _I lost my ability to feel pain. It may sound good, but I can't even tell if I'm injured. I'm much more likely to get killed."_

 _Chrom nodded, "We've all lost something, but now."_

 _He gestured to her blade._

 _"_ _Now, the real training begins."_

* * *

Olivia sighed as she came back from her memories. The memory of the horrid eel still managed to give her nightmares, but the one thing none of them knew was that as time went by, the harder it became to control their powers **.**

Robin and Cordelia had learned that the hard way.

A rap on the tent post brought her from her musings, "Yes?"

One of the common soldiers poked their heads inside.

"Ma'am, there's a large group outside the valley flying Ylissean colors. They're lead by a man claiming to be Sir Stahl and a woman claiming to be Dame Sully."

Olivia shot up, "Thank Naga! I'll be right there!"

She exited the tent and flew to the front of the valley, stopping when she was atop the rock from earlier.

"Hey, Olivia! You mind letting us in? It's kind of cold!"

Olivia smiled when she got a good look at the caller.

"Of course. Let them in! They're friends!"

The soldiers barricading the entrance pulled away and allowed the new arrivals in, Olivia jumping down to meet with Stahl and Maribelle.

"I'm so glad to see you both ok. Did you see any of the others?"

Sully nodded, "Yeah, we were able to regroup with most of them before Chrom told us to search the mountains. We've had little luck before now."

Stahl hopped off his horse.

"Yeah, we only found a few stragglers. Almost everyone else is a little further down the mountain, about half a day's march from here."

Olivia almost sunk to her knees in relief, "That's wonderful news. But, you said almost everyone. Who's missing?"

Stahl shared a sad glance with Sully, "We haven't been able to find Gaius, Kellam, or Miriel. Ymir and her forces were able to join up with us, but that's all."

Olivia shook her head, "It pains me to say it, especially to you Sully, but we don't have the luxury to worry about them now. Can you have someone send a message to the main force? There's plenty of room here and it's well protected from the weather."

Stahl nodded and mounted his horse, "Oh, Olivia?"

"Hm?"

Stahl smiled, "Happy Anniversary. Lon'qu's waiting for you."

Olivia smiled softly, "Thank you, Stahl. Be safe."

Stahl saluted before turning and riding off into the forest.

Olivia watched him go, melancholic and with one question on her mind.

Now what?

-Cordelia—

She sighed as the ritual came to an end, removing her hand from Lissa's shoulder.

The tragedy had shaken everyone, the magnitude of the betrayal nearly shattering morale. But, few had been as shaken as Severa. She'd been directing the forces alongside Basilio and Say'ri when their former allies swept in and butchered them, only moving when Basilio picked her up and ran.

Barely a day later, when the full magnitude of what happened finally breached the haze of her mind, Severa's back erupted into a blaze of pain.

Her screams were silenced forcefully, a piece of leather driven between her jaws, and when she bit the leather in half they sedated her.

She kept whimpering the rest of the retreat.

"Cordelia? Are you ok?"

She blinked, "Oh, sorry, Sumia. Just thinking."

Sumia frowned, "It's not your fault. If anything, we blame the past generations for getting your family in this mess to start with."

Cordelia sighed, "Just… thank you, for being here."

Sumia placed a hand on Cordelia's shoulder.

"Hey, that's what friends do. Besides, we should be thanking you for your honesty. Honestly, if it were Chrom and I, we would have hidden the truth from everyone."

Cordelia sighed, stepping away from the touch, "It's not like we're completely open about it. Only you, Lissa, Libra, Tharja, and those present at the first ritual know about this. And I still rightly fear what Frederick could do."

Lissa's voice broke in, "That's why we haven't told him anything. Nowi's afraid of it too, even if it's him trying to protect what he cares about. He's still zealous when it comes to his loyalty, especially us royals and his family."

Cordelia nodded, "And I don't doubt he'd gladly slaughter my family, even my little ones, if it meant protecting those he's loyal to. A good man he may be, but…"

Another voice joined them, "That's enough of that. Should Frederick get such an absurd idea in his skull, Nowi will gladly beat it out of him along with the rest of us."

Chrom walked up to them, "Now, Cordelia, I suggest you go check on Severa. They're waiting for you."

Cordelia nodded and jogged into the center of the ritual circle, joining Robin and Tharja.

"How is she?"

Tharja looked up, "The power... _is_ sealed… but…"

Robin stood up, "They can't seal it completely. The trauma… it was too much. The curse is almost completely linked to her being, and there's no way to remove it without killing her."

Robin took Severa into his arms, holding her close.

"All they can do… All they can do is reseal it whenever it flares up."

Cordelia didn't move, processing the information.

"I doubt it'll make either of you feel better, but with what we have on hand, the power could very well breach the seal if she's pushed too hard. I need not tell you what will happen should a Death Seal be shattered."

Cordelia glared at Tharja, "No, that didn't help. Any other good news?"

Tharja sighed, "Yes, believe it or not. The seal will help with her nightmares and any negative emotion that she feels will be lessened. But, it can only lessen the emotion if it's not that strong."

Tharja laid a tender hand on Cordelia's arm.

"She'll feel better than ever, but something like this cannot happen again or the seal will fail.

She stood.

"But, as I said, this is all we can do as we are. Should we make it back to Ylisse, then we may be able to do something. But, for now, I recommend Severa be taken off tactical or strategic duties until the war is over. Frankly, I'd prefer she stay out of combat altogether, but we don't have much choice."

Cordelia and Robin nodded before Cordelia wrapped her arms around her family.

"Thank you, Tharja. Tell the others we're in their debt."

Tharja snorted, "Everyone's even at this point. Grudges are a death sentence now."

She left without another word.

Cordelia cradled her family, silently wishing Morgan was with them. She'd been forced to start patrolling almost immediately after they'd made camp and hadn't been there when Basilio arrived with Severa.

They needed her optimism, now more than ever.

"It's… almost time for Stahl to report back. Can you take care of her?"

Cordelia nodded, picking her daughter up and smiling at Robin one more time before departing.

The cold was still biting, even this far down the mountain. They were camped in a large clearing, but the lack of surrounding rock made the wind howl about them.

Severa was shivering in her arms so Cordelia brought some flame to bare around her daughter, being extra careful to not burn her. She'd noticed her powers were becoming more readily accessible, everyone's were by the looks of things.

That didn't bode well.

Like everyone else, she'd gone through the trial and attained power, hers over fire, but her warning had been very specific.

 _When passion burns brightest, the vessel shall burn to ash and be reborn into an existence unmatched. But the flames shall burn away, and all around shall lay cinder._

Even years after it had happened, after others had met the great beings, she still trembled at the thought of whom she dared challenge.

Tindera, High God of Fire.

Naga was the most worshipped for she was closest to humans. The High Gods were more concept than actual beings, so to meet one was to quail and know fear.

It was why the Shepherds feared not for their own lives, but those around them, their friends, and their families.

She shook her head, now wasn't the time.

"Excuse me! Cordelia!"

She jumped a bit, nearly dropping Severa.

"What?"

She turned to see a concerned Nowi, "Do you need something?"

Nowi held up her hands, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to tell you that Libra had an idea."

Cordelia felt her heart rise, "An idea?"

Nowi nodded, reaching into a pouch at her side, "Yes. He can put a binding spell onto a charm that should help suppress Severa's problem until we can get it fixed. It relies on her fighting it to work, but it's the best he can do."

Cordelia sighed, burying the disappointment, "Thank you for telling me. Did he already make the charm?"

Nowi nodded, fishing the charm out of her bag, "Yeah, here you go."

Cordelia took it, laying the charm across Severa's chest with a warm smile.

It was a stylized wolf head with a pair of lances crossing in the background, crimson, purple, and white interspersed on the wood along with numerous runes.

"I'm surprised he decided to use Robin and mine's family seal."

Nowi smiled sadly, "He… wanted it to be something close to Severa's heart. He almost used the Shepherd's seal, but he decided against it."

Cordelia nodded, "Again, thank you. We appreciate this more than you know."

Nowi's smile brightened, "Don't worry about it. Everyone in the Shepherds are my family, and I would do anything for my family."

Cordelia smiled too, pulling Severa a bit closer, "You already have."

She said goodbye and left, missing the melancholic look on Nowi's face.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Nowi nearly jumped out of her skin.

"F-Frederick! Don't do that!"

Frederick felt a sardonic grin rise, "Oh, I just thought you'd be cold. Though, I never thought you'd be out here giving a charm for a 'problem'. Please, do share."

Nowi glanced around, trying to think of an excuse, "O-oh, you know. Libra's been trying to lift morale, and I thought… I'd… help. You're not buying this, are you?"

Frederick's face was flat, "Not in the least."

Nowi laughed awkwardly, "Well, uh… this is not how I saw the day going."

Frederick's face adopted a cool glare, "And how, exactly, did you see today going?"

"Uh…"

Nowi took off running.

"Nowi!"

Frederick followed after her.

Robin, having been following along to make sure Cordelia made it to the tent safely, stared.

'Ok… I'm going to need Chrom to talk to Frederick. Besides that, we need to regroup with the remainder of our forces before deciding our next move.'

He sighed and walked off to the center of the camp, thoughts turning to the missing Shepherds.

'Gaius and Kellam, I can guess at. But, where did Miriel go off to?'

-Gaius & Miriel-

"Thanks for coming along, Specs."

Miriel frowned at him, "Must you still refer to me by that asinine nickname?"

Gaius popped a candy in his mouth, "Ya think now's _really_ the time to be arguing this?"

Miriel held her tongue, turning back to observe the castle before them. They'd been tailing the Rensal forces for the last few days, keeping to unused trails while keeping the forces ever in sight.

The traitorous general had been practically prancing the entire journey, whispers they'd been able to hear telling of his egotistical rants. What surprised the soldiers, and by extension their tails, was how sudden the change in the general had been.

He'd originally been a wise, but stern commander that kept the forces in tip-top shape. He'd been loyally serving the Rensal house since the current Lady's grandfather had been in power, so this coup march was unprecedented.

Gaius knew otherwise.

He'd infiltrated the camp twice, just missing the opportunity to kill Kraus both times, but he'd learned something important. The general had been harboring a growing resentment against the ruling family since just after the previous lord took the throne, mostly from slights against him and the destruction of his home village by order of the family.

But, when Lady Rensal took over, he'd been relegated to an oversight role that was little more than a political exile. He was popular among the soldiers and the common folk so he thought he had the gumption to rule and Rensal had tried to put him in his place.

That hadn't worked.

Gaius sighed as they watched the army march through the town. They'd rushed ahead of the force to get in position, and now they were waiting for Kraus to show himself to Rensal.

He'd made his deal with the devil, and now it was time to pay up.

-Kraus-

"We have returned, milady!"

Kraus strode forward to meet Rensal, all dignity and grace. He kneeled before her.

"What news do you bring, General Kraus? And where is Jenna?"

Kraus adopted a pained grimace, he needed to play the part, "We… were betrayed, milady. The Ylissean League turned on us and killed Jenna along with her troops. We were unable to reach her in time."

Rensal stiffened visibly, "No…"

Kraus stood and presented a ring.

"This was all we could recover."

Rensal took the ring and almost collapsed, barely composing herself at the last second.

"I… I need time to think on this. But, was your other objective successful?"

Kraus nodded, inwardly smirking, "Yes, we were able to capture the Ylissean tactician."

Rensal sighed silently, relief lessening her grief.

"Bring him to me later tonight. I wish to… pick his brain."

Kraus almost scowled, "At your word."

Rensal nodded and left, trying to hold her dignified façade as along as possible.

Kraus sneered after she vanished from sight. They had no tactician, but Excellus had gotten her on board with the tactician as incentive. But, Excellus knew the tactician was crafty, so he'd recruited Kraus with promises of power and rightful rule of the realm he'd long served.

Now the promises would be fulfilled.

-Gaius & Miriel-

"Well, they're here."

Miriel nodded, flipping through Valflame for a suitable spell.

"You take care of Kraus. I'll see about Rensal, but we don't know about her involvement yet."

Gaius popped another candy into his mouth, "Sounds good. I've been wanting to put a dagger in that guy since I heard about him."

Miriel sighed and adjusted her glasses, "I'll begin momentarily. Be ready."

Gaius nodded, taking his cross-hatched sword out of its sheath. He nodded to Miriel and she pointed to the castle wall, Valflame belching fire.

"Erupt."

A blast of fire drilled into the wall, melting through it and opening a hole big enough for a carriage to pass through.

Oddly, there was no alarm.

'Strange. Why is there no panicking?'

She turned to tell Gaius, but he was already gone. He'd run through the hole the moment he could do so, vaulting over the still molten rock.

Miriel sighed and sent some gusts of wind to cool the rock, entering a few minutes later to find an empty hallway.

Her eyes narrowed again.

'These are the guest quarters, but I don't see so much as a servant cowering in fear. Have the attendants been moved? Were the guards stationed elsewhere?'

She began to stride down the hall, listening for anything that could give away even a hint of life.

She heard sobbing.

'It couldn't be. My calculations were spot on.'

She snuck up to the side of one of the doors, opening the door to peek inside.

Only to see some poor maid being taken advantage of.

'Barbarian!'

She took a deep breath and concentrated Valflame's power into her hand, forming a ball of pure fire the size of an apple.

Once concentrated, she slammed the door open and fired the sphere, taking the scum's legs.

The man, nay beast, fell to the grounds screaming while the maid fled to the corner of the room. Miriel stalked forward and felt her own power surface, Valflame hissing in rage.

"Begone, refuse."

She pointed her palm at him and he imploded, becoming a greasy ball that she swiftly burned.

She turned to the maid, "Are you ok?"

The maid just shivered and Miriel cursed herself, of course she wasn't.

Miriel could do nothing though, she needed to keep moving, "Stay here. I'll make sure someone's here shortly."

She received a very small nod from the terrified maid and she left. There was still silence in the halls, but now she was starting to pass some suits of armor that seemed perfectly fine.

'Gaius has been at work. And he's being meticulous.'

The suits were the guards, subtle streams of blood dripping down to the boots of the armor.

She wrinkled her nose at the scent of copper. She preferred just burning her enemies. Yes, the stench was unpleasant, but it was there and gone. Blood just stained everything and it took days to be rid of it, if not weeks.

She shook her head and took a right, backing up almost immediately when she spied a pair of maids and some guards standing before a grand door.

'Well, I suppose that's the personal chambers of Lady Rensal. Or, she's so frivolous and egotistical that the room belongs to a pet.'

She studied the group for another few moments before a woman in a crimson dress came up to them and started sending them to other places before entering.

'That must be Rensal. She looks extremely agitated too. Let's see…'

She then began to calculate the exact angles she'd need to throw a small rock she'd pulled out of the wall to knock out the guards when a cry broke her concentration.

"There's a hole in the east wall! We have intruders!"

Two of the guards sprinted away from the door, making Miriel's job much easier.

'Philistines. They simply cannot appreciate the plans I try to lay when they cannot grasp the obvious.'

She sighed, may as well get on with it. Palming the rock, she took aim and threw it down the hall. It hit the first guard in the temple of his helmet, knocking him out, and ricocheted into the second one's helmet and dazed him.

She rushed forward and kicked him square in the gut before punching his temple. He was out in seconds while she shook her hand.

"That hurt."

The guards refused to respond so she walked in the door, only to find a raven-haired woman staring at her in disbelief.

"Are you Lady Rensal?"

The woman crossed her arms, "And what if I am? Who are you?"

Miriel pushed up her glasses, "I am Miriel, a mage and a Shepherd."

Balls of fire began to surround Miriel's hand as she advanced on the now terrified woman.

"Shall we have a talk?"

-Gaius-

"Oh, shut up."

He snapped the guard's neck and dragged them out of sight, storing them with the other three that had come his way.

"Geez, why are there so many of you guys? I mean, come on, you're making me waste my stash here."

The corpses did not deign to respond.

"Right, you guys aren't Risen. Well, good talk, let's keep going."

He flashed into the hallway and started running through the corridors again, dodging a patrol here and there before running into a checkpoint.

"Ok, Gaius," he whispered to himself, "you have three throwing knives left and a pair of daggers along with the sword and some arrows. Parthia is for high value targets only. How do you get through five men in plate?"

A knife appeared in his hand, "Answer, go for the joints."

The knife whistled down the hall and stuck one of the guards in the neck, opening his throat. As he choked, Gaius dashed forward and planted one of his daggers into another guard's neck before rolling behind another guard and planting the dagger into her armpit.

He backflipped away and pulled out his sword, dancing around a strike before lashing out and striking the attacker's armpit, taking off their arm. He finished them with a slash to the neck. Another strike grazed his side and he flipped away, dodging two more strikes before tackling the last guard and impaling them through the helmet.

He panted as the adrenaline faded, that was the third checkpoint.

'The traitor's near. I can feel his shadow.'

His own shadow convulsed, pointing down the hallway in direct defiance of the daylight.

'There you are.'

He took off down the hallway, his shadow back in position. There were no more guards, but the door at the end of the hall was locked shut.

'Hm, normally I'd just crack this sucker open, but, call me crazy, that doesn't sound like a good idea.'

He looked around and found a window.

'Bingo.'

He hopped out of the window and grabbed onto the ledge beneath it. There were plentiful handholds to his trained eye and there was what looked like a dome on top of the area he wanted to enter.

'Well, here goes.'

He started clambering up the wall, using the blades on his arms to hook into the wall if he needed the extra stability. The blades were his own modification, much smaller than an average assassin's but better suited to climbing.

He reached the top and snuck over to the dome where windows looked down onto a large room.

'Dining hall if the tables are any indication.'

He looked around before finally spotting his target. Kraus was sitting in one of the chairs, no the head chair, and swirling a goblet in his hands.

'Probably scheming something. Let's drop in and listen.'

Gaius wrenched one of the smaller panes out of its frame, carefully setting it down before dropping onto one of the support beams running the length of the room and replacing the glass.

"Is he here or not? I ordered him to be here an hour ago!"

Gaius glanced down at the floor, a cowering recruit catching his eye.

"I-I'm sorry, General! He was sent for, but we haven't received a message yet."

Kraus threw the goblet, "Hmph, useless beast. I set him up in one of our finest guest rooms and gave him a personal maid to keep him satisfied. Yet when I call, he does not come!"

Gaius felt an odd tingle at that scream, 'Why do I feel like Miriel is somehow involved?'

He shook his head, he had a target to kill.

He pulled Parthia off his back, knocking an arrow and taking aim at Kraus when a flash of light blinded him.

"Oh, Kraus! Is the dear Lady dead yet?"

Gaius blinked his sight back, only to see a fat man in sage robes standing before Kraus.

Kraus's frustration filled the room.

"No! Your assassin has yet to arrive and we cannot proceed without him!"

The other man cackled, "Oh, don't worry. It's quite a run to the guest quarters so he should be joining us shortly."

The man turned away, "Or, I should say 'you'. I have to be going, busy-busy."

Another flash of light and the man was gone.

Gaius strained his hearing into the silence, trying to pick up anything when he heard faint muttering.

"Bastard… thinks… own me… damn Excellus."

Gaius sucked in a sharp breath. He'd just had eyes on the head tactician of the Valmese and let him slip away. He growled to himself, but pulled back on the bow string, aim steady.

'I may have missed that bastard. But, I can still avenge the dead.'

Breath, steady, release.

The bow soared with nary a sound, impaling Kraus through his chest and pinning him to the chair.

Gaius sighed as Kraus gurgled in his seat, the soldiers trying to save him to no avail.

"Serves you right. No one betrays my mates, and no one, _no one_ , threatens my wife."

He left the way he came.

Now, to find Miriel and leave.

-Miriel-

"Well, I believe this had been an enlightening conversation."

Miriel stared as the little black slug she'd wrenched out of Rensal's gut, ignoring the woman currently working one of the maids over.

"The suppressed sexual urges should wear off by tomorrow. After that, you should be back to normal."

She stood, "This letter has all the steps you'll need to take to repair the damage to our relationship. Good day."

She left the letter on one of the bed sides, dodging a frock thrown away haphazardly, and exited the room.

"Oh, there you are, Specs."

Miriel glanced to Gaius, who'd appeared out of thin air, "I believe I should be saying that to you. I assume you completed your task."

Gaius smirked, "You bet a pie I did."

Miriel sniffed, "Had I a pie, I would not bet it. Come now, we must leave."

Gaius paused when he walked past the door.

"Is… that what I think it is?"

Miriel shrugged, "It is. Though, I suggest you hold back on the fantasy. Two of our nominal nieces are in the same camp."

Gaius shuddered, "Good point. Speaking of, when do you think they'll finally come clean?"

Miriel sniffed, "That is not of great importance. Come, I'll make an exit."

They walked to the wall and Miriel melted another hole before they exited and disappeared into the forest.

About three hours later, after stopping to rest, Gaius asked the all-important question.

"How do you think Kellam's doing?"

-Kellam-

"Ok, I'm in the town."

Kellam glanced around, very glad for his lack of presence for once in his life. Here he was, in full armor, in the middle of the procession heading back to the castle, and no one noticed him!

He'd already spotted his targets, but he wanted to make them beg for forgiveness. Forgiveness he wouldn't give.

He kept walking and ended up in the center of the courtyard where the women he'd identified as Elodie and Mary were about to address the actual troops.

"It is, with a heavy heart, that we must lay our two elder brothers to rest. Xerxes fell in battle like any brave soldier, fighting for his land to the end. But, our dear brother Constantine was killed not by battle, but by treachery as you all well know! Rest this day, but soon we shall move to end those that took us for fools and stole our beloved leader!"

Elodie's speech was met with resounding applause.

'Hmph, for schemers they can play a crowd. Elodie acts like it was all her, but Mary's the brains in this operation.'

The sisters strode into the castle as the soldiers dispersed, Kellam following closely.

They were whispering low enough that he couldn't hear them, but he knew what he was going to do.

'Time to live up to the ghost label. Let's see what they think of vengeance from beyond the grave.'

Throughout the remainder of the day, strange occurrences began to run about the castle. Moving suits of armor, tapestries spontaneously changing colors, food and drink appearing at Constantine's seat from thin air, and other such things.

Now, these weren't worth any immediate mention, the castle was old after all, but it did serve to unnerve the two ladies whilst the young boy was untouched.

Kellam, after some thought, realized this approach would take far too long. While it would doubtlessly be _very_ entertaining to see them crack, he needed to get a move on.

Sully was quite scary when her needs were not attended to.

Thus, he found himself standing outside the chambers of Elodie, the guards out cold. He opened the door slowly to find the woman and her sister pointing tomes at him.

Kellam sighed, "Shit."

Lighting and fire met his remark and Kellam had to pull his shield around to tank the blasts. He'd taken enough of Robin's lightning during training to resist the electricity but the fire was making him sweat.

So, he started pushing forward, catching their shouting over the roar of the spells.

"Why won't he die! You said that magic works against these walking hunks of metal!"

That was Elodie.

"Be quiet and keep hitting him! He can't keep it up!"

That was Mary, a short girl with auburn hair and brown eyes with a sharp intellect shining in them.

"Um, I feel the need to inform you that I can in fact keep this up. I could take these spells for the next thirty minutes before really feeling anything."

All action ceased as the sisters stared at him, not quite sure what to do with this polite mountain of metal.

Kellam coughed awkwardly.

"Um, this'll sound strange, but I'm a Shepherd and I have heard all your plans to sell out the Ylissean League to the Valmese as well as how you planned for Lord Constantine's death with the help of the Valmese."

They readied their tomes again.

"I'd rather not kill you, so if you come quietly and confess, we'll see about getting you a comfortable exile rather than death."

Mary looked to be considering it before Elodie ruined that line of thought.

"I refuse! I would never betray my love!"

Kellam blinked, "Your… love?"

Elodie smirked, "Why, Walhart of course! There is no finer man in all the world to call my love!"

Kellam blinked, in his incredulity Mary had escaped.

"So, you won't surrender?"

Fire erupted from Elodie's palm once more, but the lack of lightning allowed Kellam to march through the flame and stare her down.

"I'll take that as a no. This is for those your betrayal killed."

He yanked Luna from his back and ran Elodie through, reaching out and snapping her neck with a simple squeeze.

"I can't feel Mary's footsteps in the earth, but there's a horse fleeing to the north. Can't do anything about that though, they'll need to sort out a regent and I need to leave."

He turned from the corpse, closing her eyes to at least show some respect, before leaving the same way he'd arrived.

Unnoticed.

-Robin-

"Ok, Say'ri, is there any way we can take your brother out of play without facing his forces in open combat? Or having Walhart crash into us from the North?"

Say'ri sighed, "There's no way that I can think of that isn't completely mad."

Chrom gestured to the tent, "Our situation does not exactly give us the luxury of options. Anything you have can help."

Say'ri nodded, "Very well. About three days from here is a mountain called the Demon's Ingle. It's a volcano that's believed to be cursed. Many of my brother's supporters are very superstitious and unlikely to approach without force."

Basilio got a gleam in his eye.

"Ah, so we lure him to the mountain and face him without most of his forces."

Say'ri nodded, "Yes. He will face you personally, there's enough honor left in him to do that much."

Robin hummed, "If we face him in a volcano, we can use the flows to funnel them. It'll be incredibly hot though, hot enough to cook most of our heavy units in their armor."

Chrom agreed, "Even Sumia won't be able to keep everyone cool. If we had Olivia with us, then maybe, but she's still not here and neither are Gaius, Miriel, or Kellam."

Robin sighed, "Knowing Gaius, he's off doing something clandestine while Kellam and Miriel are probably just following the enemy. But, back to the point, we still need to keep Walhart away."

Flavia raised her hand, "I'll volunteer for that. Hit and run tactics are a wonderful delaying action."

Basilio laughed, "I second that! I'll volunteer too, haven't gotten some combat in in a while."

Robin nodded slowly, "That's about all we can do with our current forces. Lady Ymir, would you like to add anything?"

The albino sighed, "No, I can think of nothing else. But, I would like to accompany the Khans. I'm at least somewhat familiar with how Walhart prefers to command his troops, and I hear my brother is amongst them."

Robin nodded, "Very well. The Feroxi and Ymir forces are to delay Walhart at every possible turn, but keep casualties to a minimum. Every life we have is precious, and even minor losses can have a major impact.

Basilio and Flavia laughed again before leaving, Ymir close behind.

She stopped before leaving.

"Don't worry, Sir Robin, King Chrom, I'll do all I can to keep them safe."

She left.

Robin, Chrom and Say'ri stared at the map on the table, their next destination marked.

Chrom sighed, hearing Lucina yelling outside the tent at Basilio if he was right.

"We have done all we can with what we have. We must make the mountain soon or risk being trapped here and slaughtered. Go and prepare for what you can, the next few days will determine whether we survive or die."

Robin and Say'ri nodded, leaving the silent tent and splitting up shortly thereafter. Robin walked until he was near the edge of the camp, smiling when he saw a reunion in progress.

'Olivia… thank Naga.'

Lon'qu was holding Olivia close, private words whispered in each other's ears as they embraced. Robin watched them for another moment before the flapping of wings drew his attention.

"I'm glad she's safe."

Robin nodded, "So am I, Morgan. So you know, the ritual was… mostly successful."

Morgan frowned, "I don't like the sound of that dad."

Robin sighed, waving Morgan off Theresa, "I'll explain everything when we get back to your mother and sister. Let's leave the others to their reunions."

Morgan hopped off Theresa but grunted when Robin pulled her into a hug.

"We love you, Morgan. I'm sorry you've had to be out in the cold for so long."

Morgan hugged him back, "It's ok, dad. I know you love me. There's nothing to forgive."

Robin smiled and ruffled her hair a bit before leading her away from Lon'qu and Olivia.

It'd be their last chance.

 _Ch. End_

 **Ok, I need to stop making a habit of this. That's three,** ** _three_** **, long chapters.**

 **Lucina: I'm tired, and it's cold. Can we go to sleep?**

 **Severa: Please?**

 **7: Yes, to the bunks!**

 ***Review Response page falls to the ground***

 **DarkChaser: Glad you liked! That's a** ** _big_** **plot point for later, so here's hoping you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Goodralisk: I originally planned to have the Lon'qu fight happen in this chapter, but it kept growing to the point it would have felt tacked on. Next time for sure!**

 **Greyjedi449t: I'm glad you enjoyed! Hope you'll like this one too!**

 **Pkmn2112: Glad you enjoyed the last pair of chapters! I try to give the different Shepherds the spotlight occasionally, and do them justice, so I'm glad they're well received! Also, the Morgan thing's been sitting in my head for a LONG time, and I thank you for the idea you sent me!**

 **Hellspam: There will be a sequel! Ymir would not be here otherwise. As for pairings… secret!**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: You have single handedly launched us to over 200 reviews! I'm glad to see a new reader that enjoys the story and I hope you'll be all caught up before long!**

 ***Paper is crushed under a stampede of cast members running to get hot chocolate***


	44. Thank you!

**It's happened everyone! This story, after nearly two years, has officially crossed 100,000 views!**

 ***Party Poppers!***

 **Cast: thanks for all the support!**

 **7: I really do want to thank each and every one of the viewers we've had over this run of ours for giving this story a chance and letting it grow. Your support and encouragement as led me and kiwi to crafting a much reviewed, followed, and favorite story that I'm proud to have posted so long ago.**

 **While we may have slowed updates in the face of a major overhaul and kiwi's schedule becoming beyond wacky, we've still had the privilege of seeing people come by and give us a favorite and even a follow. It lights my day to see people still enjoy the story!**

 **As of now, we stand at 18 chapters rewritten. There are still many more to go, but I hope to resume normal updates by the time of our second anniversary, though hopefully far sooner! *knocks on wood***

 **Again, thank you all from the bottom of my heart, from kiwi, and from our truly wonderful cast that Nintendo and Intelligent Systems gifted us with. Here's to a wonderful rewrite and a great year to come!**

 **Cheers!**


	45. Update! (After far too long)

**Hello everyone, I'm not dead!**

 **I'm happy to say we have finished another section of the rewrite, this time with chapters 16-20 going through great changes! In fact, the entire direction of the mid-story has completely changed!**

 **Please, read the new chapters to your heart's content and know that I have a great motivation to get through this now that I'm on break for the summer!**

 **I thank all of you who've stayed with us through out this wonderful journey and I hope you'll stick with kiwi and I till the end!**

 **Have a great day!**


	46. Two Years?

Two years... is that really when I posted this?

While this story in of itself is no longer being updated, would anyone like to hear what the original ending was supposed to be?

When I first conceived this story, and before I even started writing anything, I knew how I wanted it to end. A concert, held in honor of all the Shepherds that had curb-stomped the enemy into oblivion and become living legends. Then, as I got into the meat of the story, I found that original idea to be mostly secondary as the plot and characters developed. In the end, this story has been an amazing source of therapy and relief, along with all my others. From my grandmother slowly changing as Alzheimer's took hold to the loss of my uncle and cat, the last two years have been more trying than any time in my life. Add on the stress of college and I was stressed to the point it took me a long time to recover from a simple muscle pull.

But the support I have received from you guys has done much to lift my spirits and I've been able to meet some great people. Thank you all for your support and I hope you'll all continue to support this story's rewrite over in Old Blood and my other works as well. It means more to me than you'll ever know.

Finally, my heart goes out to all those affected by the recent hurricanes. Please, if any of you can, donate to the relief efforts. It would mean the world to me if I could help those in need.

Again, thank you all for the support. I hope to show you the end of these tales that I've created and spread just a little bit of joy to those that read.

Oh, I think I should give some special shout-outs.

vaguekiwi: You're a great friend and an awesome beta. I literally would not be here without you and I want to make sure you know you're appreciated. Thank you for the past two years (in a few months) and I hope we'll continue for another few years at least.

The Fell Dragonite, formerly Goodralisk: My first reviewer and a consistent opinion, you were the one that gave me the idea to keep going. Thanks to you, there are now twelve stories to my name and more than four hundred reviews total. Keep being awesome! (And keep drawing, they're better every time!)

Strider Shade: First, pick a name and stick with it, this is getting annoying XD. You're another strong and consistent opinion that has done much to help shape my writing and for that I can do nothing but thank you. There's more I could say, but we'd be here a while, so again, thank you!

pkmn2112: You gave me some of the most comprehensive reviews ever since you joined my little story. Being so consistent, even when I knew you were having a tough time, made me feel...warm, I guess. It was your reviews that really made me realize that I could spread a little joy around by doing this. For that, I can never thank you enough.

There are more people of course, but I feel I should end this here. Again, thank you to everyone that's followed and favorited this story over the years. While it may be gone as is, its spirit lives in the rewrite, and I look forward to the many adventures to come.

Also, no, I'm not stopping my writing. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew just how much I appreciated all the encouragement.

I'll see you all in the next chapter of Old Blood and I hope you'll enjoy it as always.

Squad 7, Dismissed!


End file.
